Inexistence & Résistance
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Je m'appelle Keira. Si j'existais vraiment, je porterais le nom et le blason des Malefoy. Mais, rappelez vous: je n'existe pas / On se demande tous si on s'habituera un jour à vivre. Vivre ça. La mort des gens qu'on aime... - DM&HG & HP&GW - Finie.
1. Prologue

**[Cette fanfiction est actuellement en cours de correction. Si vous voulez vous y lancer, merci d'attendre la StValentin... Ou fermez les yeux sur les fautes. :) - 29.12.12.]**

**Pairing _** J'y mêlerais plusieurs couples [par p'tites touches], mais le plus important restera celui de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger.

**Genre _** Histoire que je tenterai sombre mais, qui hélas sera souvent pleine de romantisme -parce que bon, à l'Origine, ça reste une histoire d'amour... Mélange de Drame, des histoires d'une famille un peu trop secrète et qui cache sûrement des tas de p'tites choses qui seront dévoilées...

**Rating _** M. pour la violence & les lemons.

**Disclamer _** Le Monde d'Harry Potter appartient toujours -hélas, mais je travaille à sa conquête !- à J. K. Rowling qu'on remercie toujours pour son œuvre !

**Note de l'Auteur _** Voici voilà un p'tit prologue sorti tout droit de mon p'tit cerveau que j'ai écrit la semaine dernière... Maintenant certaine que cette histoire a peut-être un avenir, ou en tout cas, que je vais l'écrire en entier, je me mets à poster !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Inexistence _ Prologue.**

* * *

« _Le mal existe mais pas sans le bien, comme l'ombre existe, mais pas sans la lumière._ »

Alfred de Musset

* * *

Comment vivre dans un monde où vous n'existez pas ?

Comment avoir envie de vivre quand vous êtes invisible aux yeux des autres ?

Je n'avais pas de place dans ce monde. Beaucoup auraient lâché prise...

Mais pas moi. Je me devais de survivre pour lui. Pour mon frère. Sans moi, il deviendrait comme notre père... Ou me suivrait dans la tombe.

Mais lui existe. Il doit exister. Il a encore tant de choses à vivre... Il doit apprendre à aimer, à espérer aussi.

Tant qu'il ne vivra pas tout ça... Je n'abandonnerais pas.

Je m'appelle Keira. Si j'existais vraiment, je porterais le nom et le blason des Malefoy.

Mais, rappelez-vous: je n'existe pas !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur _** Très court, j'avoue… J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu et vous donnera envie de suivre la suite -qu'il faudra attendre quelques jours... Je posterai ensuite au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Un p'tit review pour le plaisir ? (Le mien Ou le votre)

**Bewitch_Tales**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur** _ Bonjour les d'jeun's ! Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction, beaucoup plus long ce qui en ravira plus d'un ! LOL. Peut-être même trop long alors j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas car il ne se passe presque' rien... =P

Un grand merci pour tous vos reviews en tout cas ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^' J'espère' que vous continuerez comme ça. Merci également à ma Zoé d'amour (faut que j'arrête les déclarations moi hein =p) de me corriger et de m'aider et puis voilà !

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Inexistence**** _ Chapitre 01**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Dès qu'il y a des gens qui bougent, les immobiles disent qu'ils fuient.__** »  
**_**J**acques **B**rel

**.**

**.**

L'atmosphère de la chambre était lourde et pesante. Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée sans jamais s'étouffer, entretenue par magie. Les reflets rougeoyaient sur les murs, dessinant des serpents sur le papier peint argent et vert. Sur la cheminée, ni photos, ni bibelots. Rien qui aurait pu rendre la chambre plus accueillante ou donner une quelconque personnalité au lieu. Elle était aussi rangée qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Pas un grain de poussière ne traînait. Les elfes de maisons passaient toutes les heures pour épousseter, à l'aide d'un chiffon, les meubles proches de la cheminée, se débarrassant de la suie et de la cendre restante des bûches.

Quelques vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, sans doute jetés là depuis la veille. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas osé y toucher. Ils savaient tous que le maître était très irritable quand ils touchaient à ses affaires. Dans un coin de la pièce, une malle était grande ouverte, laissant découvrir un petit désordre. Les robes de sorciers et autres uniformes y étaient tout de même assez bien pliés. Des livres -qui semblaient presque neufs, car ils n'étaient que très rarement ouverts- étaient empilés avec de petites fioles multicolores et un bric-à-brac innommable.

Tout ce bazar appartenait à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, élève de Poudlard -école de Magie. À demi-nu sous des draps de soie, Drago Malefoy observait le baldaquin de son lit, le regard fixe. La chaleur des lieux lui pesait. D'habitude, tout était si glacial chez lui... Même en hiver, les cheminées restaient ordinairement éteintes. Cependant, une tempête de neige secouait le pays et, aussi inhumains soient-ils, les Malefoy pouvaient aussi avoir froid. Drago avait désormais trop chaud et une légère couche de sueur perlait sur sa peau d'albâtre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et humides depuis la douche qu'il avait prise quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses yeux -couleur saphir grisé- semblaient transpercer le baldaquin. Il avait tendu ses bras, croisés sous l'arrière de sa tête, ses muscles crispés se dessinant parfaitement alors qu'il contractait ses tendons avec amertume, chaque veine semblant étrangement gonflée.

Le regard d'une femme passant par là aurait été irrémédiablement attiré vers son torse imberbe et aurait admiré la puissance de ses membres musculeux. Le regard d'un sorcier aurait été attiré par quelque chose de beaucoup moins plaisant... Un tatouage reposait sur l'avant bras de l'éphèbe. Un serpent ondulait calmement, et avec une sensualité certaine, sortant d'un crâne. La Marque des Ténèbres. Autour d'elle, la peau de l'adonis était boursouflée et écarlate, comme marquée par une allergie.

Drago Malefoy était _enfin_ un Mangemort. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures, mais il sentait déjà la différence couler dans ses veines enflammées. Il était né en étant une personne singulière, les aristocrates étaient censés l'être. Mais devenir un Mangemort alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans et quelques mois était simplement exceptionnel. Aucun élève de son année n'avait encore eu cet... Honneur ? Ce mot semblait sonner faux dans sa propre tête. Il se refusa donc à y penser et se redressa dans son lit, le drap s'abaissant sur son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes. Ses mains -aux doigts longs et fuselés- tremblaient à peine, mais il semblait étonnamment piteux. Cet état ne lui allait pas.

Il quitta ses draps, qui s'écroulèrent au sol avec fluidité, puis avança dans sa chambre, ses pieds battant sur le parquet, si ciré qu'il put y voir son reflet. Chaque articulation, alors qu'il s'étirait, se dépliait avec élégance et il s'empara de sous-vêtements propres dans sa penderie avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Son sang battait contre ses tempes.

« Nuzarg. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, interrompant la sérénité apparente des lieux. Le bruit du _plop_ d'un elfe de maison retentit dans la salle de bain immaculée. Drago n'accorda même pas un regard au dénommé Nuzarg et cracha :

« Fais-moi couler un bain. »

L'elfe de maison s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que son nez touche de sol et pépia :

« Oui, Monsieur Malefoy, bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Il commença à s'afférer au travail, surveillant la température de l'eau ou des détails aussi sordides que le taux de bain moussant utilisé. Drago retira son caleçon dès que Nuzarg transplana à nouveau. Il plongea dans son bain, tressaillit lorsque l'eau atteignit son avant-bras, mais avec un grognement rauque tenta d'oublier la douleur, le désagrément que lui procurait son tout nouveau « tatouage ».

Il appuya sa nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire et essaya de se détendre. Des notes de musique lui parvinrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il imagina les doigts graciles de sa mère glissant sur les touches du piano et s'assoupit, plongeant dans un demi-sommeil réparateur.

**.**

**.**

Au dernier étage du manoir Malefoy, le grenier renfermait sans doute plus de choses que le commun des mortels ne l'imaginait. Des livres de Magie Noire, des objets illicites, toutes sortes de babioles qui auraient pu envoyer Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban à vie. Mais les Malefoy n'allaient pas en prison. Ils étaient trop riches et trop puissants pour ça. Il y avait bien des objets interdits sous peine de prison, très dangereux, mortels même...

Mais le grenier du Manoir Malefoy dissimulait également le plus grand secret de la famille.

Dans une petite pièce close au coin du grenier, un matelas était posé sur le sol. Une boite en carton contenait toutes les affaires personnelles de celle qui habitait les lieux : quelques robes noires toutes simples, une paire de ballerine, une autre de collants -à n'utiliser que pour certaines occasions et un livre que lui avait un jour offert la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il y avait également les sanitaires -le minimum- dans une cabine d'à peine un mètre sur un mètre.

Les misérables lieux appartenaient à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, domestique des Malefoy. Vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre en coton, Keira observait le plafond, aussi moisie que son matelas, le regard fixe. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de la température glaciale de sa « chambre ». Sans couverture -ni quoi que ce soit de semblable- la tempête de neige au dehors l'avait givrée toute la nuit durant. Elle savait bien que le reste de la maison était chauffée. Mais c'était un luxe qui n'était pas permis à la race « inférieure » comme disait son maître. Elle avait l'impression que la fièvre s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait dû prendre froid. Une fine couche de sueur froide glissa sur sa peau aussi blême que du marbre, et elle l'essuya d'un geste rapide du dos de sa main transie.

Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui ondulaient sur ses épaules -en raison de sa coiffe habituelle que constituait un chignon très serré lui donnant un air sévère- et ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur cobalt –tirant davantage sur le bleu- et brillant d'une lueur étonnante. Malgré le lieu où elle vivait, l'espoir luisait au fond de son regard. Elle glissa ses doigts derrières ses genoux pour les réchauffer, parcourue de frissons de plus en plus violents. Sa peau était plus blême que d'ordinaire et ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur violacée -assorties aux cernes assombrissant son regard, comme si elle avait reçu des coups. Elle en recevait parfois, quand elle ne faisait pas assez bien son travail pour son maître. Mais ce dernier préférait encore le sortilège Doloris pour la faire souffrir sans laisser de traces sur son corps pourtant meurtri. Ses os saillaient à chacun de ses mouvements sous sa peau quasi translucide comme celle d'un albinos. Ses veines aussi étaient distinctes.

Un dernier frisson la crispa violemment et elle fut prise d'une envie de vomir. Elle tenta de l'oublier et se leva en claquant des dents avant de s'emparer d'une de ses robes ternes. À force d'être portées -tous les jours, été comme hiver- elles étaient passées du noir au gris. Ses sous-vêtements étaient devenus grisâtres également et surtout trop petits pour elle malgré la maigreur effrayante de son corps qui semblait pouvoir être emporté par un coup de vent.

Elle se déshabilla à une allure déroutante -voulant passer le moins de temps possible nue- et se rua à l'intérieur de la douche, le corps pétrifié. Elle actionna le bouton de déclenchement de l'eau et un jet glacé aspergea sa peau. Elle retint un cri, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses paupières. Elle cessa de respirer, incapable de le faire comme si elle avait plongé dans une glacière. Tout son être fut envahi d'une nouvelle douleur. Elle mourrait simplement de froid. Ses os se contractaient avec violence et elle vacilla, sur le point de s'écrouler. Elle se rattrapa aux murs crasseux et appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de la douche pour l'éteindre. Elle se sécha très vite avec une petite serviette de bain -grisée également- avant d'enfiler sa robe.

Elle était trop étriquée à la poitrine -même si la jeune fille n'en avait guère- et trop courte également. Mais elle n'avait pas osé en demander une nouvelle. _Supplier_ aurait été un terme plus précis. Et Keira n'aimait pas supplier... On ne suppliait pas lorsqu'on n'existait pas.  
Après avoir terminé de se préparer, elle quitta son grenier, se sentant misérable et toujours souffrante. Elle n'aurait en aucun cas le droit de se plaindre durant la journée. Nuzarg lui préparerait peut-être un petit quelque chose pour qu'elle se sente mieux. L'elfe de maison s'était pris d'affection pour l'adolescente qui n'avait pas une vie plus simple que la sienne. Monsieur Malefoy la traitait même avec plus de sévérité, l'humiliant à chaque possibilité qui lui était offerte, la méprisant à chaque regard.

Elle descendit aux étages inférieurs où la chaleur des lieux lui redonna le sourire -qu'elle devrait dissimuler par la suite, car elle ne devait être trop expressive. Un indice de bonheur lui aurait sans doute valu un ou deux Doloris et quelques jours au pain sec et à l'eau. En y pensant, elle se permit un nouveau sourire. Des patates et de l'eau ou du pain sec et de l'eau ? Quelle diversité ! Peut être pourrait-elle jouer les rebelles aujourd'hui... L'idée la tentait bien et elle s'imagina une multitude de scénarios différents qui se terminaient toujours de la même façon : l'_Endoloris_.

Les premières notes de piano lui parvinrent et un étrange sentiment de mélancolie la submergea peu à peu. L'air connu, doux et mélodieux, lui aurait sans doute arraché des larmes si elle avait été seule. Pourtant, autre chose attira son attention. Une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche et un jeune homme blond en sortit. Il était rentré ! Un nouveau sourire, plus étourdissant, éclaira son visage. Le garçon se tourna vers elle, sentant son regard qui lui vrillait le dos. Un admirable petit rictus en coin apparut, tout en retenu comme toujours.

« Bonjour, Keira, articula-t-il finalement en avançant d'un pas.

– Bonjour, Mons... »

Le regard de Drago se fit sévère et elle s'empourpra un peu, se permettant un pas à son tour. Il lui avait, un jour, interdit de l'appeler Monsieur. Elle n'avait pas à le faire -sauf en public bien évidemment où un tel comportement l'aurait sans doute conduit à une mort lente et douloureuse.

« _Drago_. »

Il eut un court silence et elle dût se retenir de le serrer contre elle. Les périodes où il quittait le manoir pour étudier dans son école de Magie paraissaient durer des siècles. Il amorça lui-même un pas pour l'enlacer et elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir. Il était vide -comme toujours. L'étreinte fut formelle. Quiconque en aurait été témoin se serait dit qu'elle était obligatoire. Mais Drago et Keira savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'aimait guère les contacts physiques -du moins, ceux qui restaient platoniques- et elle avait certaines barrières à ne pas franchir.

« Comment se sont passés vos cours ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement, ne voulant passer au tutoiement pour le moment.

– Binns est toujours mort, le garde chasse toujours pleurnichard, Potter et ses adorateurs toujours aussi agaçants. Et toi ? Comment les derniers mois se sont-ils passés ? l'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux, véritablement nerveux en imaginant ce qu'elle avait pu surmonter.

– Bien. » mentit-elle.

Il la contempla, jaugeant son apparence, s'expliquant chaque bleue, chaque cicatrice. La pâleur de ses joues le saisit et il grimaça, une rage fulgurante déformant ses traits.

« Pas d'eau chaude ? Ni de couvertures dignes de ce nom ? »

Il avait craché ses mots avec une violence et une rancœur si effrayante qu'elle frissonna avant de baisser les yeux, ne désirant pas lui dire la vérité -qu'il connaissait déjà au fond. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle se répète, qu'elle lui raconte ses malheurs ? À quoi servaient ses mots quand il constatait qu'elle était si chétive ? Il releva le visage de Keira, passant ses doigts sous son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quand ils seront couchés ce soir, rejoins-moi. Tu pourras prendre un vrai bain... Et dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Elle le contempla, choquée. Devenait-il suicidaire ? L'inquiétude et l'effarement durent se lire dans son regard, car il sourit à nouveau -se rappropriant les accents railleurs et traînants qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Voyons ma chère... Seriez-vous en train de vous défiler ? En quatre mois, vous êtes devenue une trouillarde ? »

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, la taquinant, la provoquant pour qu'elle accepte son invitation. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix froide claqua l'air, givrant tout comme seuls les Détracqueurs pouvaient normalement le faire. Ils n'étaient pas humains... Et l'homme qui parla ne l'était sans doute pas plus. Lucius Malefoy articula avec dédain :

« Je ne crois pas que ta place soit ici. »

Il se déplaça et Drago s'éloigna un peu d'elle, permettant à son père de faire face à Keira qui baissa les yeux. Faire autrement aurait été le défier. Elle n'eut pas le cran de le faire... Il était si méprisant qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago dont les poings s'étaient ostensiblement crispés, ses tendons se dessinant sous sa peau blême. Elle l'entendait presque respirer -plus fort, comme s'il tentait de contenir sa rage.

Lucius Malefoy se redressa de toute sa hauteur, se rendant plus grand. Il n'en avait pas réellement l'utilité, Keira se tassait déjà sur elle-même, mais il voulait bien lui montrer qui était le maître. Elle n'eut guère besoin de se le rappeler. Elle le savait. Keira n'existait pas. Elle était invisible, sauf pour les crises de nerfs du Sir Malefoy. Pendant ces courtes -mais si pesantes- minutes de silence, il la domina tout entière, avant de quitter les lieux en lui ordonnant d'aller à la cuisine -là où était sa place. _L'inexistante avait donc une place réservée ?_ Il interpella alors son fils pour que ce dernier le suive, ayant sans doute envie de discuter de son insertion dans les rangs du Seigneur.

Drago esquissa un triste sourire en se tournant vers Keira, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, stupéfiée. Il embrassa le sommet de son front, rare marque d'affection qu'il lui prodiguait lorsqu'elle en avait vraiment besoin, avant de chuchoter:

« Nous nous reverrons plus tard, _petite sœur_... »

**.**

**.**

Le soleil se levait derrière les montagnes enneigées de Snowdon à l'Est de la Grande-Bretagne. Une tente était secouée par le vent au milieu d'une imposante forêt. Chaque branche semblait sur le point de se briser pour mieux s'envoler, chaque arbre menaçant avait la possibilité de se tordre avant de tomber à terre, écrasant le minuscule logis d'infortune du voyageur. Un fatras d'objets étranges reposait sur le sol glacé et quelque peu humide. Un sac à dos traînait dans un coin et une sorte de kitchenette détonnait. Un moldu passant par là aurait trouvé cette tente stupéfiante de par sa taille -elle semblait plus spacieuse à l'intérieur qu'en apparence extérieure, et par l'inhabituel confort qu'elle comportait.

Accroupi au sol, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans environ rangeait ses affaires, prêt à quitter une nouvelle fois le lieu où il s'était installé pour dormir quelques heures. Un froid glacial pénétrait dans sa tente, mais grâce à un sortilège de réchauffe, il était plutôt à l'aise. Harry Potter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant d'accrocher une épée à sa ceinture. L'épée de Gryffondor. Elle lui avait servi à de multiples reprises ces dernières semaines. En particulier depuis le jour où -en cherchant des informations à Godric Hollow- il avait brisé sa baguette magique.

Il avait réussi à en voler une à un Mangemort qui avait tenté de le suivre après qu'il ait malencontreusement prononcé le nom de Voldemort -ce qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de faire depuis le début de l'année car il était tabou. Mais la baguette ne fonctionnait pas assez bien avec lui. Il se servait donc de l'épée comme d'une arme, l'utilisant pour détruire les Horcruxes et tuer ses ennemis.

Il poussa un profond soupir, n'ayant guère envie de quitter sa tente, de la replier et de s'en aller encore. Il prendrait son éclair de feu cette fois ci. Marcher ne le tentait pas. Il voulait aller vers le sud, retrouver un peu de soleil. Il ne savait pas où chercher le dernier Horcruxe -un objet appartenant sans doute à Serdaigle. Il avait déjà détruit le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle. La bague de Gaunt avait été détruite par Dumbledore l'année précédente -le condamnant par la même occasion. Harry avait lui-même détruit le journal de Jedusor à douze ans. Il savait que le serpent Nagini et Voldemort seraient détruits en derniers. L'objet manquant devait porter le blason de Serdaigle... Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas. Hermione lui manqua un instant. Sa meilleure amie aurait sans doute connu l'existence d'un tel objet.

Mais comme Ron, comme Ginny, elle n'était pas là pour l'aider. Penser à ses amis lui provoqua un petit pincement au coeur et il tenta de se reprendre avant de craquer. Si sa "mission" ne finissait pas bientôt, il aurait besoin d'une potion d'euphorie...

Il se rallongea sur son lit, n'ayant pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Il savait que Noël approchait. En quittant Poudlard, il avait espéré être rentré pour les fêtes. Il avait déjà le cadeau d'Hermione, celui de Ginny. Il leur avait acheté à une période qui lui semblait bien lointaine désormais.

Hedwige hulula en entrant dans la tente après avoir chassé et Harry lui marmonna avec mauvaise humeur:

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer ! »

Il savait que sa chouette le comprendrait. Cela aurait pu le faire repérer. Elle était trop facilement reconnaissable. Elle hulula à nouveau pour seule réponse et il respira profondément en la regardant. Il n'avait encore envoyé aucun courrier à personne et fut envahi d'un désir de le faire. Il se leva et sortit un rouleau de parchemin humide de son sac à dos puis un crayon noir -son seul moyen d'écrire, avant de déchirer un morceau de papier et se mit à griffonner nerveusement dessus tout ce qu'il voulait leur dire... Ou plutôt lui dire.

_Ginny,_

_Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras à mon retour. Surtout que le moment n'était pas particulièrement bien choisi._

_Je ne peux évidemment pas te confier où je suis, mais pourrais-tu dire à Ron et Hermione que j'ai beaucoup avancé. Ils comprendront. Je t'expliquerais tout à mon retour. Je ne sais pas encore quand ça sera. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'en dire plus... J'aimerais vraiment être près de vous._

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que je vous retrouverai tous très bientôt._

_Je t'aime, Ginny..._

_Harry._

_Ps: Pourrais-tu garder Hedwige ? Elle finira par m'attirer des ennuis..._

Il accrocha ensuite la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors qu'elle s'envolait, le quittant définitivement, il commença à ranger ses affaires à nouveau, plus prêt que jamais à se battre sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

**.**

**.**

Le Terrier bringueballant tanguait à chaque bourrasque. La neige violentait les vitres, provoquant des tremblements irréguliers et assez désagréables. Le soleil ne semblait pas vouloir percer les rideaux de nuages noirs assombrissant le monde alentour.

Dans une des chambres de cette maison des plus singulières, deux jeunes filles discutaient, éclairées par des bougies, à cause d'une coupure d'électricité dans tout le comté et ne voulant pas alerter les parents de l'une d'elle qui dormaient non loin de la pièce. Leurs voix se faisaient plus basses que des murmures pour ne pas se faire entendre par qui que ce soit passant dans le couloir de cette maison où une vingtaine de personnes couchait cette nuit là. La rouquine -la plus petite- était allongée sur son lit. La brune elle, était étendue sur un matelas au sol. Ses boucles s'éparpillaient autour de son visage éreinté par les battues effectuées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient cernés de noir et se fermaient par intermittence, quand la fatigue avait raison d'elle. Il était près de huit heures du matin, mais il faisait encore complètement nuit. Cette atmosphère assombrie durait depuis plusieurs jours, déteignant sur le « moral des troupes » comme disait Arthur Weasley. Moral qui était déjà au plus bas.

Hermione Granger s'appuya sur son avant-bras, retenant un bâillement. Ses yeux picotaient sous la fatigue qu'elle traînait depuis plusieurs jours. Déjà, à Poudlard, les cours et surtout le reste lui donnaient le tournis. Elle avait espéré pouvoir se reposer pendant les vacances de Noël. Cependant, la disparition de Percy Weasley avait changé ses plans.

Il était simplement sorti, juste pour quelques heures... Mais n'était pas revenu. Depuis plus d'une semaine, les membres de l'Ordre et chaque famille pouvant être d'une quelconque utilité le recherchaient. À leur retour de l'école, les adolescents avaient également dû mettre la main à la pâte.

Le regard de la lionne se fit plus triste en pensant à la macabre découverte qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils retrouvaient le corps de Percy. Combien de personnes perdaient leurs proches à chaque seconde dans ce monde ? Même la Gazette du Sorcier ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps.

« Tu crois qu'il va bien ? »

La voix chevrotante de Ginny tira Hermione de ses pensées devenues incohérentes en raison de la fatigue. La plus jeune de cette grande famille qu'était les Weasley ne parlait pas de son grand-frère en prononçant ces mots mais, de la seule personne au monde qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer perdre. Harry. Le symbole du combat de l'Ordre avait quitté tous ses amis sans leur donner une quelconque explication. Beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il avait fui, trouvant la guerre trop dangereuse pour lui. D'espoir du monde Magique, il était devenu un lâcheur -selon les termes de certains-, un trouillard -pour d'autres, un imposteur -pour les plus sournois.

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Leur meilleur ami était parti remplir la mission qu'ils pensaient pouvoir accomplir avec lui. Mais Harry Potter, comme toujours, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Chercher les Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort seul était stupide, incompréhensible, tout simplement fou... Et Hermione lui en voulait de prendre de tels risques. Ils n'avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis près de deux mois. Soixante-huit jours, huit heures et quatorze minutes exactement. Ginny s'en souvenait. Elle avait été la dernière à le voir, profitant de la première -et ultime ?- nuit en compagnie du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis ses dix ans.

Hermione se redressa pour contempler le visage rose de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis certaine qu'il va bien. S'il avait été attrapé, tous les journaux en parleraient. Il doit être quelque part, non loin de nous... Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas le voir. Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer avec tendresse.

–Il serait revenu aider s'il savait pour Percy. Répliqua Ginny avec fougue, haussant le ton. Il serait venu... et il n'est pas là !

–Harry n'a sûrement pas accès à ce genre d'informations là où il est. Contra la brune. Il... reviendra dès qu'il le pourra. »

Ginny se tut un instant et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux marron, d'une profondeur inégalable. Elle ne pleurait presque jamais, mais dans une telle situation, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Entre son frère disparut et son petit ami tout aussi introuvable, elle eut peur de perdre la raison. D'une voix décousue, elle haleta.

« Il reviendra, d'accord... Acquiesça-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre. Mais dans combien de temps ? Et dans quel état ? »

Hermione se rallongea complètement sur son matelas sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas de réponses à ces deux questions qu'elle ressassait elle-même -trop souvent- depuis quelques semaines. Mais à quoi aurait-il servi de se laisser abattre ? L'espoir était la seule chose qu'il leur restait. La seule chose qu'ils ne devaient jamais abandonner.

Quelques heures plus tard, leur courage était cependant mis à rude épreuve. Dans les forêts près de Loustry Sainte Chaspoule, les fougères semblaient trop hautes, les arbres trop grands... Les membres de leur escouade avaient l'impression de voir toujours les mêmes choses. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ils marchaient depuis des heures à la recherche d'un seul indice leur prouvant que Percy Weasley avait pu passer par là.

Finalement, un des membre du groupe -un grand rouquin à l'allure dégingandé- s'installa sur un tronc avec sa gourde d'eau. Son visage aux traits tirés avait perdu l'air bienveillant ou parfois ronchon qui le caractérisait si bien autrefois. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus aussi brillants. Une couche de poussière et de boue recouvrait sa peau par endroits, formant presque un masque. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec une profonde lassitude.

« J'bouge plus. » grommela-t-il alors.

Ron Weasley n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner une bataille avant même que celle-ci ne commence. Mais il avait l'air si épuisé que son père cessa de marcher.

Le petit groupe était composé de trois hommes et deux jeunes filles: Arthur, Bill, Ron et Ginny Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione. Tous sales et fatigués. Ginny s'appuya contre son grand-frère, sa tête lui tournant et Bill passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec douceur.

« On devrait rentrer, papa. Il commence à faire nuit. On marche depuis des heures... On reprendra les recherches demain. »

Ron acquiesça, le souffle court et Hermione s'installa près de lui, une douleur lancinante sur le côté.

« Je n'en peux plus... » Se plaignit-elle.

Et pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que ces mots avaient un sens dans sa bouche. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Le monde semblait avancer au ralenti depuis quelques semaines. Tout passait étrangement lentement et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir le temps d'agir sur les événements. C'était un paradoxe qu'elle avait du mal à saisir, et elle se demanda si un retourneur de temps lui servirait.

Neuf semaines plus tôt, Harry était parti. Huit semaines plus tôt, Rogue était revenu lui et leur avait expliqué des milliers de choses dont personne ne se doutait, omettant pourtant certains détails. Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Cinq semaines plus tôt, ses parents avaient été retrouvés morts, la marque des ténèbres volant au-dessus des maisons saccagées. Une centaine de moldus de la rue où elle vivait enfant avaient été torturés et assassinés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

La vie continuait... Continuait encore sans s'arrêter, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Voilà que Percy disparaissait. Percy qui avait retrouvé sa famille quelques semaines plus tôt, reniant pour cela le ministère corrompu et risquant de fait sa vie. Tous savaient qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance de le retrouver vivant, mais personne n'osait prononcer ses doutes à haute voix. Comment auraient-ils put dévoiler à cette famille si unie et généreuse que l'un de leur fils devait être mort depuis longtemps ? Les pleurs de Molly étaient déjà assez pesants.

L'espoir faiblissait tant chez chacun qu'Hermione songea que Voldemort était bel et bien un fin stratège. Personne n'organisait réellement une guerre et la plupart des sorciers vivaient enfermés dans leurs maisons, ne voulant pas penser au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils préféraient ignorer toutes les horreurs se déroulant autour d'eux, fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à y croire. La solution de lâcheté par conséquent. Lupin disait qu'il valait mieux que ces sorciers ne choisisse pas le camp de Voldemort et préfèrent se terrer plutôt qu'avoir à les retrouver sur un champ de batailles dans quelques mois.

Ron passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de la brune avec tendresse. Depuis le départ de Harry, il semblait complètement ailleurs. Il était désagréable avec à peu près tout le monde -y comprit sa famille. Seules Hermione et Ginny recevaient encore ses faveurs. Il leur parlait plus qu'autrefois, tentait de leur rendre le sourire par tous les moyens. Il était le seul garçon du groupe désormais et trouvait apparemment que cela impliquait de nombreuses responsabilités. Il voulait tenir le rôle d'Harry, soutenir et unir ses amis et sa soeur autour de lui. Et les deux jeunes filles étaient sans doute les plus aptes à saisir ce qu'il ressentait.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Comme il manquait à Hermione et à Ginny. Sa petite soeur complètement amoureuse qui se traînait comme une âme en peine. Qui d'autre aurait pu la comprendre ?

Arthur essuya son crâne dégarni alors qu'une goutte de pluie y tombait.

« Alors, rentrons... » Chuchota-t-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Ron et Hermione se redressèrent et ils firent tous demi tour, marchant dans la boue et dans la pluie pendant une bonne heure avant d'être de nouveau devant leur maison.

Le Terrier était rempli, comme tous les jours depuis la disparition de Percy. Molly Weasley préparait un repas dans une énorme marmite, voulant avoir assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Ginny et Hermione l'aidaient comme elle le pouvait. Bill et Arthur discutaient dans le salon alors que Ron était allé se doucher pour ne pas avoir à supporter ces conversations.

Deux groupes étaient partis à la recherche de Percy. Les autres personnes présentes faisaient les plans pour les prochains jours, des recherches également sur d'autres personnes disparues. Ils avaient été le premier groupe à rentrer, les autres allant désormais plus loin, quittant les alentours pour fouiller les montagnes. Molly leur demandait avec acharnement s'ils étaient certains de ne rien avoir vu et les deux adolescentes répondaient à la négative en se jetant de tristes regards.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Fred, George, Charlie Weasley, Lupin et Tonks -son gros ventre pointant sous son manteau- entrèrent dans la maison, la mine sombre. Molly leur adressa un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir, mais Lupin soupira.

« Rien. Je suis désolé, Molly. Nous n'avons _rien_ trouvés. »

La mère de famille sembla sur le point de craquer un instant et Ginny amorça un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Molly releva la tête et dit simplement:

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous finirons bien par le retrouver. »

Personne ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes, n'osant démentir ce qu'elle venait de proclamer comme une vérité inéluctable et elle finit par leur demander de s'asseoir pour le dîner.

Seul le bruit des couverts raclant contre les assiettes ponctua le repas, jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette des neiges entre dans la cuisine par la fenêtre entrouverte. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, une expression stupéfaite sur leurs visages sales.

« C'est Hedwige ! » hurla Fred en se levant pour attraper la lettre.

Mais la chouette s'envola jusqu'à Ginny -la seule destinataire. Les regards se portèrent sur elle, voyant un brusque changement d'attitude chez elle. De l'angoisse et la tristesse, elle était passée à un vif sentiment d'euphorie. Elle détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte d'Hedwige en lui caressant la tête pour la remercier.

« Ouvre la ! » S'écria Lupin.

Les doigts tremblants, Ginny obéit et lu les mots d'Harry en silence, voulant les garder pour elle. Ses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter et les autres y virent un mauvais présage.

« Il ne va pas bien ? Bredouilla Molly en blêmissant.

–Si... » Sanglota Ginny en relisant les mêmes mots une dizaine de fois.

Un premier « je t'aime » sur papier restait un premier « je t'aime », une première déclaration. Et dans les circonstances actuelles, il lui suffisait. De plus, Harry parlait de revenir. Elle relut une autre phrase et se tourna vers son frère et Hermione.

« Il me demande de vous dire qu'il a avancé... Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? » S'enquit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis un immense sourire. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Mais à quel point Harry avait-il réussi et à quel prix ? Même si il disait aller bien, ses deux amis savaient qu'il avait peut-être menti pour les rassurer, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de son absence. Mais ce que leur avoua Ginny par la suite leur fit comprendre que peut-être, il disait vrai après tout.

« Il pense revenir... Il ne sait pas quand, mais il souhaite revenir. »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Hermione et Ron et Arthur se leva d'un bond, à la surprise de tous, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec quelques bouteilles de bière au beurre, de whisky pur feu et de champagne moldu apporté par Fleur quelques jours plus tôt. Sa femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais sans lui répondre, il se mit à servir tout le monde, en silence. Puis il s'empara de son propre verre et le leva.

« À la santé de Harry ! »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'Auteur _** Voilà, fin du chapitre ! lOl j'espère que ça vous a plu... Ce chapitre servait surtout à placer un peu les personnages, à vous faire comprendre ce qu'ils étaient devenu par rapport à ma fic ^^ et puis, non, Keira n'est pas morte ! xD ça m'a bien fait rire toutes vos idées de fantôme et d'esprit ou autres...j'vous jure, tous fous =p

Je posterais tous les samedis ou dimanches (dépend de moi et de ma Zoé)

Sur ces mots, reviews reviews mes amis xD (on ne se refait pas, n'est ce pas ?)

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'Auteur _ **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Corrigé by my zOyé xD (encor' heureux...) Le p'tit début d'histoire arrive, Ou du moins, ce qui va modifier la vie des persos arrive dans ce chapitre ! Ce qui apporte l'action en quelque sorte... Et puis, j'me suis essayé au plus... euh... moins... drôle ? romantique ? Enfin, j'me suis essayé à "l'horreur" si On peut appeler ça comme ça xD Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Ensuite, p'tite réponse à **Lisazure**: non, non, t'inquiète, j'accepte largement les critiques quand celles ci sont constructives ! =D Merci pour tes compliments et concernant l'Originalité, bah suis désolée, j'avais jamais lu de fic sur le sujet moi... =S (sauf une Ou Drago avait une sœur jumelle mais ils n'avaient pas le même père... Mais elle n'était pas reniée... Elle vivait avec son père... Euh... j'me souviens plus du titre xD) Bref, désolée pour (là, j'vais inventer un mot, j'crois xD) in-originalité du sujet. Elle était complètement inconsciente. Donc, j'espère que j'saurais me distinguer de ce que tu as déjà lu avant ^^ Et j'accepte l'aide de tout l'monde moi hein ! =D (si j'voulais pas d'avis, j'posterais pas sur un site internet pour être lu !)

Et d'ailleurs, merci à tOus pOur tOut vOs reviews !

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**Inexistence _ Chapitre 02**

**.**

**.**

**"**Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde ; Ressemble à l'innocente fleur, mais sois le serpent qu'elle cache**."  
W**illiam **S**hakespeare

**.**

**.**

Le manoir Malefoy avait toujours été qualifié de glaciale et morbide par toutes les personnes y pénétrant. Même les Mangemorts n'aimaient guère cet endroit, dont ils s'attendaient toujours à voir sortir des choses atroces. Ce manoir datant du seizième siècle semblait avoir été construit pour effrayer quiconque tenterait de s'en approcher.

Et si en apparence, il effrayait beaucoup de monde, toute personne l'ayant visité -riches aristocrates sorciers pour la plupart- évitait généralement d'y revenir.

Lord Voldemort l'avait choisi comme Quartier Général pour cette raison. C'était un lieu où aucun être n'entrait sans invitation. De plus, ses sous sols étaient composés de dizaines de cellules parfaites pour la torture et les meurtres.

Depuis le mois de juillet, il n'était pas rare d'y entendre d'étranges cris étouffés et même des hurlements de douleur par période. Cependant, les Mangemorts ne s'y attardaient généralement pas, n'y venant que lors des réunions ou pour certaines missions. Les prisonniers eux non plus n'y restaient guère longtemps.

Devant les cachots, Yaxley et Travers -deux Mangemorts avérés- discutaient à voix basses, ne prêtant guère attention aux cris et supplications retentissants à l'intérieur des cachots. Puis quelqu'un en sortit -le grincement de la porte leur provoquant à tous deux un frisson: une femme aux cheveux sombres et au visage émacié semblable à une tête de mort qui leur adressa un rictus de dégoût avant de siffler:

« C'est fini. Mort en me suppliant. C'est tellement minable. »

Yaxley parut presque effrayé par Bellatrix Lestrange, cette femme qui prenait tant de plaisir à torturer ses victimes comme si il s'agissait du jeu le plus divertissant du monde. Travers lui, semblait plus agacé qu'autre chose devant cette brune qui se croyait tout permis avec son ton provocateur et ses sourires railleurs. Être la personne la plus proche de Voldemort -ou du moins, le croyait elle- lui donnait apparemment des ailes. Travers cracha donc d'un ton bourru.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas put nous en charger nous même ? »

Bellatrix planta son regard dans le sien, si méprisante que ça la rendit vulgaire.

« Parce que j'ai toujours voulu m'occuper de cette vermine au sang pur mais déshonorant ce que nous sommes. Il ne méritait pas la belle mort que vous lui auriez offerte. »

Yaxley l'écouta avec une mine dégoûtée. Il aimait faire du mal, il croyait aux pouvoirs de son Seigneur, mais pour elle tuer était jouissif. Travers demanda alors:

« Nous le brûlons avec les autres ? »

_Les autres..._ Une fosse avait été creusée dans le jardin des Malefoy, à l'abri des regards curieux. Les Mangemorts y jetaient les cadavres, les accumulant avec joie, et les brûlants quand ils prenaient trop de place. Pourtant, cette fois ci, Bellatrix voulu procéder différemment.

« Remettez le où nous l'avons trouvé.

- Devant chez lui ? S'étonna Yaxley. Nous ne faisons jamais ça normale...

- Et alors ? J'ai dit que vous deviez l'emmener là-bas. Faites en sorte que sa maudite famille le trouve vite. Et amochez le encore un peu... Rendez le _méconnaissable_. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, sa robe rouge sang voletant autour d'elle. Quand elle eut disparu, Travers siffla avant de soupirer, avec estime.

« C'est peut être la femme la plus tordue que je connaisse. Mais Dieu qu'elle est belle. Presque excitante quand elle parle de...

- Ouais, mais en attendant qu'elle te regarde, on ferait mieux d'obéir à ses ordres! Maugréa Yaxley. C'est toujours à nous de faire le sale boulot. Imagine donc qu'on se fasse prendre par les membres de l'Ordre... »

Travers se contenta de hausser les épaules, toujours entiché de l'image de Bellatrix qu'il gardait dans un coin de sa tête. Yaxley finit par lever les yeux au ciel et le tira par la manche pour le faire entrer dans le cachot où tous deux se figèrent avec le même air de dégoût. Ils eurent l'impression qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à vomir.

Au milieu de la sombre geôle, une masse reposait au sol dans un bain de sang. Sous ses vêtements déchirés, des contusions marquaient le corps de Percy Weasley, sa peau était enflée par endroit et sa jambe marquait un angle bizarre, ses os sans doute brisés. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une seule femme était capable de faire ça ? Même pour les deux hommes observant le cadavre, il y avait beaucoup trop d'hémoglobine.

Yaxley toussota légèrement et tenta de trouver une excuse pour détourner les yeux. Travers s'avança vers le corps et le détailla du regard avant de marmonner.

« Il est déjà méconnaissable. Mais nous allons y travailler encore un peu si tu peux te retenir de gerber pendant encore cinq minutes! » le provoqua t-il alors que lui même se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il leva alors sa baguette et la pointa sur le corps déjà décharné de Percy qui fut brusquement secoué d'en tous les sens, se cognant au sol, se désarticulant comme une marionnette. Ses os craquaient violemment à chaque choc, provoquant d'autres ecchymoses, fractures ou balafres.

Yaxley se joignit à lui, et ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à humilier de cadavre d'un ancien Gryffondor que sa famille cherchait sans relâche.

**_._**

**_._**

Keira posa les petits pains brûlants que venait de préparer Nuzarg sur un plateau en argent, formant une belle pyramide dorée et appétissante. La cuisine, située au rez de chaussée était proche de l'escalier menant au sous sol, et elle remarqua deux Mangemorts. Elle les scruta de ses yeux azur pénétrant et Nuzarg lui siffla d'arrêter, sous risque de se faire prendre. Mais elle ne put détacher son regard des deux hommes qui transportaient quelque chose d'assez lourd dans un drap. Un corps.

Yaxley se tourna vers elle et lui lança un petit sourire légèrement pervers. Elle détourna la tête en grimaçant instinctivement. Elle savait que la plupart des aristocrates ne se servaient pas de leurs domestiques humains juste pour le travail. Étant son père biologique, Lucius Malefoy ne tenterait jamais ce genre de choses sur elle. Elle savait aussi que Narcissa Malefoy ne le supporterait sans doute pas s'il essayait quoi que ce soit. Mais le sourire de Yaxley était si malsain, si insupportable qu'elle serra les dents, son mal au cœur se renforçant brusquement.

Les deux Mangemorts disparurent au coin du couloir et quittèrent la maison après avoir salué Lucius, qui ne sembla pas se préoccuper de ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Keira reprit son souffle avant de prendre le plateau de pain pour l'apporter à la cuisine. Elle fit plusieurs fois l'aller retour, transportant de multiples ustensiles et plats pour le repas du soir.

Narcissa Malefoy était assise à un bout de la longue table, son mari s'installant face à elle, Drago à sa gauche. Si la famille Malefoy avait été une famille normale, Keira aurait pu trouver sa place en face de son frère, mais avoir une fille était presque proscrit chez eux. Elle savait que sa mère avait fait plusieurs fausses couches -préméditées- avant la naissance de ses jumeaux. Elle ne serait pas née si Drago n'avait pas été également dans le ventre de Narcissa. Elle n'aurait pas dû naitre et ses parents le lui faisaient bien comprendre.

Enfant, elle les servait déjà. Elle avait eu une fois le malheur d'appeler Narcissa « maman », ce qui -alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans- lui avait valu une dizaine de Doloris. Mais Drago était présent, toujours à lui faire de petits sourires quand son père ne le voyait pas. Elle appréciait sa présence, lui faisait supporter tout ce qu'elle vivait. Il était simplement sa raison d'être là. Il ne resterait que deux petites semaines mais ça la comblait plus que tout...

Lucius l'extirpa de ses pensées en cognant son poing contre la table, lui jetant un regard sévère plein de mépris.

« Et bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » cracha t-il à son égard en la voyant plantée entre la cuisine et la salle à manger avec le saladier.

Elle rougit, chuchota une vague formule d'excuse et s'avança vers la table pour les servir. Narcissa -comme d'ordinaire- ne lui adressa ni un seul regard, ni un seul mot. Lucius jaugea soigneusement Keira, attendant une quelconque maladresse de sa part. Mais elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle payait trop cher ses erreurs pour se permettre d'en faire.

Drago lui adressa un demi-sourire, remarquant d'inhabituelles rougeurs sur son visage, comme si elle avait de la fièvre. Il la contempla longuement et alors qu'elle posait de la salade dans son assiette, attrapa son poignet.

« Tu es malade ? S'enquit-il.

- Drago ! »

La voix de Lucius claqua l'air et le jeune homme desserra sa prise sur sa sœur en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle cligna deux fois les yeux, très rapidement, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Un clignement voulait dire non, et deux, oui. Il fronça les sourcils et la remercia inconsciemment quand elle mit de l'eau dans son verre. Son père le rattrapa bien vite.

« Les domestiques ne méritent pas de remerciements. »

L'adonis blond inspira profondément, comme sur le point de craquer et de frapper le poing sur la table lui aussi. Finalement, il se contenta de relever la tête, plongeant son regard saphir dans celui gris de son père, le défiant effrontément.

« Mais ta fille ne le mérite-t-elle pas ? »

Lucius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ordonnant à Keira de quitter la pièce. Elle obéit bien vite.

Pendant de longues minutes, plus aucun bruit ne vint perturber le repas, puis Lucius annonça:

« Drago, nous avons organiser une petite fête en ton honneur ce soir.

- En mon quoi ? Bredouilla Drago avec circonspection, inquiet par les proportions que prendraient cette fête.

- Pour ton admission dans les rangs, mon chéri. Minauda Narcissa avec fierté. Nous avons invité quelques uns de nos amis, et tes condisciples de Poudlard. Ils arriveront dans la soirée... C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

Drago se retint de grimacer et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers son assiette encore pleine, mal à l'aise. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de particulier à célébrer, et le Manoir n'était pas le lieu le plus apte à accueillir une fête. Cependant, il finit par marmonner -sans aucun enthousiasme.

« Oui... ça risque d'être, très intéressant. »

**_._**

**_._**

Pansy Parkinson était perchée au cou de Drago comme un bouledogue -animal auquel elle ressemblait beaucoup- au bout d'une laisse. Théodore Nott lança un sourire compatissant au fils Malefoy qui ne paraissait pas s'amuser alors qu'il était l'invité d'honneur.

La soirée aurait pu être divertissante. Blaise Zabini avait réussi à faire rentrer quelques bouteilles d'alcool, Pansy semblait toute disposer à coucher avec lui, et les petits fours étaient succulents. Mais sa sœur qui les servait lui posait problème. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'éloigner de certains amis mâles de ses parents qui la regardaient comme si ils mourraient d'envie de la déshabiller. Il les aurait tous aider à mourir si ils le désiraient, car aucun d'eux ne toucherait jamais à Keira tant qu'il serait encore de ce monde.

Yaxley -principalement- observait Keira avec un intérêt tout particulier. Il la jaugeait, s'assurant de sa qualité comme il l'aurait fait avant de s'offrir un cheval. Ces regards persistants crispaient Drago au plus haut point. Depuis quand Keira était elle sur le marché ? Elle n'était pas à vendre. Il s'assurerait qu'elle ne le soit d'ailleurs jamais. Le coup d'œil assassin qu'il jeta à Yaxley fit dévier le regard de ce dernier.

Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu ce talent particulier. Il savait se faire respecter par presque tous.

Les lèvres de Pansy suçotaient la peau de son cou avec acharnement et il se rendit compte qu'elle était assez éméchée, et surtout à moitié assise sur lui. Il la repoussa d'un geste brusque, comme si elle n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'une vulgaire pin-up -à laquelle il aurait sans doute accorder plus de douceur.

Il se leva avec élégance et quitta la pièce, sans faire attention aux murmures sur son passage alors qu'il montait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

La douleur à son avant bras était moins forte, mais pourtant désagréable. Néanmoins, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ces stupides soirées si mondaines qu'il haïssait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Son souffle se calma doucement, les battements de son cœur retournèrent à un rythme normal alors qu'il sentait ses muscles se dégourdir peu à peu. Il s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue l'emportant enfin sur son cerveau trop plein de pensées.

Une caresse sur sa joue le réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et il se retrouva face à un regard identique au sien et à un timide sourire. Des cernes de plus en plus prononcées s'épanouissaient sous le regard de Keira et il se releva doucement pour la regarder plus intensément.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Je... Bredouilla t-elle, son devoir de soumission l'embarrassant toujours un peu plus. Je vais bien... »

Il ne se laissa pas prendre mais haussa les épaules, ne l'interrogeant pas plus pour l'instant. Il quitta son lit et lui demanda si leurs parents dormaient -ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative. Il la conduisit à la salle de bain où il lui fit couler un bain et lui passa quelques uns de ses propres habits qu'il n'avait jamais porté pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans des vêtements plus délicats que ceux qu'elle portait d'ordinaire. Elle le remercia puis il la laissa seule.

Enfants, ils faisaient ça au moins une fois par semaine, quand leurs parents quittaient le Manoir. Mais depuis l'entrée de Drago à Poudlard, seuls quelques bains par an lui étaient proposés.

Elle s'engouffra dans la baignoire et se sentit étrangement sotte d'avoir envie de pleurer. Elle profita pleinement de ces quelques dizaines de minutes de bonheur si rares où chaque parfum semblaient plus enivrants et l'eau plus translucide. Tout était si beau pour une fois et elle se permit de rester un peu plus longuement, se nettoyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, allant jusqu'à se limer les ongles et se démêler les cheveux. Elle avait même l'impression d'être trop propre.

Elle enfila finalement une chemise extrêmement blanche, et un caleçon de garçon, ce qui la fit rire. C'était plus pratique à l'époque -lointaine- où il portait encore des slips aux couleurs de ses équipes de Quidditch favorites. Désormais, les sous vêtements de Drago étaient agrémentés d'une poche censée contenir ses parties intimes. Ce dont elle n'avait évidemment absolument pas besoin.

Elle quitta la salle de bain après s'être tressé les cheveux. Drago était allongé sur son lit avec un livre, lui ayant gardé assez de place pour qu'elle puisse dormir à ses cotés. Il était plus de minuit et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« J'ai demandé à Nuzarg de nous réveiller avant que les parents ne le fassent. Expliqua t-il comme pour effacer ses inquiétudes.

- Génial. Sourit-elle avec sincérité. Tu es sûre... que ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec toi ? »

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre. Ils avaient dormis ensemble des milliers de fois, alors pourquoi cela pouvait il si soudainement devenir un problème ? Il l'interrogea du regard pour qu'elle développe et elle s'empourpra avant de bafouiller.

« Tes sous vêtements ont des poches... »

Il se figea et finit par éclater d'un rire rauque et nerveux.

« On dort ensemble depuis nos quatre ans, Keira... Et mes caleçons ont des poches depuis longtemps. Je ne t'ai pas renié le jour où ta poitrine s'est mise à pousser ou quand tu as eu tes premières règles que je sache! » Se moqua t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle lui tira la langue et il tapota le lit à ses cotés pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle hésita un court instant, puis son regard oscilla entre la cheminée où un enivrant feu brûlait et les draps propres et tièdes. Elle s'allongea près de lui, se calant contre l'oreiller, resserrant bien les couvertures autour d'elle pour qu'aucun courant d'air ne filtre. Il lui accorda un sourire attendri, le genre de sourire que pouvait offrir un frère à sa petite sœur. Petite sœur de quatorze minutes, mais petite sœur quand même, songea t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant alors qu'il rangeait son livre, et finit par chuchoter -une fois que les draps furent assez chauds.

« Alors... Poudlard ? Lui demanda-t-elle, impatiente d'entendre les dizaines d'histoires qu'il avait à lui raconter, sa passion pour l'école où elle ne pouvait aller s'accroissant d'année en année.

- Potter est parti... Ses amis sont tout le temps déprimés. La Granger ne répond même plus à mes réflexions! Et puis Weasmoche se traîne comme une âme en peine. J'aurai presque pitié de lui. La fille Weasley, c'est pareil... McGonagall dirige assez bien l'école en fin de compte...

- Le preuve en est que Voldemort n'a pas encore réussi à la mettre sous son contrôle! Pouffa Keira, apparemment heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- En effet... Et Rogue est revenu. Tu sais, depuis qu'il a quitté les Mangemorts, il est de retour à l'école. Je me demande bien pourquoi il n'a pas été arrêté pour le meurtre de... »

Il cessa de parler, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé l'année passée l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne se l'avouer. Il n'avait pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore et se sentait minable pour cela... Mais que serait devenue sa sœur si il l'avait fait ? Qu'aurait elle pensé de lui ?

« Il avait peut être une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Dit simplement Keira avec un léger hochement de tête. Je suis certaine qu'il avait une bonne raison... Il m'inspire confiance à moi. Toutes les fois où il venait ici, il était extrêmement gentil et poli, même avec moi. Il n'est pas très plaisant en apparence, mais je crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je suppose que tu as raison... Chuchota t-il après un silence. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé autre chose d'assez intéressant pour toi ces derniers mois... Pas d'histoires de Chambres secrètes, ni de matchs de Quidditch, ni de Tournois... Rien de ce genre. C'est comme si en partant, Potter avait emmené tous les problèmes que rencontrait l'école avec lui... »

Elle le scruta alors qu'il réfléchissait. Elle fit de même, obsédée par une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures.

« Crois-tu... Commença-t-elle, troublée. Crois tu qu'il va te donner une autre mission à accomplir ? Peut être devras tu l'aider à pénétrer Poudlard comme l'année dernière, ou... Il te demandera de tuer quelqu'un -un ami- pour attirer Harry dans un piège.

- Pourquoi donc l'appelles-tu « Harry » ? cracha Drago avec dégoût.

- Euh... Et bien, je crois que c'est son prénom ! Railla-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer, moi. Je ne le connais même pas...

- Il a failli me tuer l'année dernière! Lui rappela t-il.

- Et qui a lancé un sort en premier ? Pouffa-t-elle, se moquant volontairement de lui alors qu'il restait silencieux. Tu vois... Il s'est juste défendu. »

Il ne dit plus mot pendant de longues minutes puis elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, fermant déjà les yeux.

« Raconte moi une vieille histoire alors... »

Drago se mit alors à parler du match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard de deuxième année, son tout premier match. Quand il eut fini, elle s'était déjà endormie. Il ne tarda pas à faire de même, leurs têtes l'une sur l'autre.

**_._**

**_._**

Le lendemain matin, au Terrier, le réveil fut plus que brutal. Les adultes avaient décidé pendant la nuit de laisser les plus jeunes se reposer un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire, et c'est Arthur Weasley qui découvrit le corps meurtri de son fils devant le portail de leur jardin.

Son hurlement d'horreur alerta les personnes déjà debout, réveillant ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Molly, Remus, Tonks, Bill et Charly accoururent au jardin, ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'Ordre et tous se figèrent en voyant le cadavre qui avait été accroché là comme une poupée de son. Molly s'écroula au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots, et les larmes aux yeux, son fils aîné s'accroupit près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'elle pleurait. Charly et Lupin s'approchèrent d'Arthur qui ne bougeait plus, scrutant ce qu'avait été Percy mais qui ne ressemblait plus à son fils.

« Nous devrions l'enlever de là... » proposa Lupin, sa voix tremblante.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent également dans le jardin, et le garçon se plaça devant elles dès qu'il remarqua ce qu'il se passait. Mais les deux jeunes filles eurent le temps de voir le corps décharné de Percy. Ginny fut parcouru d'un frisson et son grand frère se tourna vers elle pour la serrer contre lui dans une solide étreinte. Hermione resta silencieuse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies par le froid.

Lupin et Charly décrochèrent le corps de Percy de la barrière et le portèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, tous observant cette marche macabre d'un corps rouge et noir dans le paysage blanc.

Les lamentations de Molly pesèrent sur le silence du reste de la maison, alors que personne ne disait mot ni ne bougeait. Ils restèrent tous dans leurs pyjamas, les pieds dans la neige, leurs larmes coulant sur leurs joues et gelant sur leurs visages.

Ce ne fut que quand Arthur se mut légèrement, leur dévoilant ses yeux brillants de larmes, qu'ils rentrèrent au Terrier, se murant dans le silence, comme en hommage à leur ancien frère, fils et ami décédé.

**_._**

**_._**

Au manoir Malefoy, Keira quitta la chambre avant que Drago ne le fasse, le soleil se levant à peine derrière les collines blanches. Elle descendit à la cuisine où elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour les Malefoy. Elle se sentait revigorée par sa nuit. Dormir dans de vrais draps lui avait fait un bien fou. Ses os étaient moins douloureux, et sa fièvre de la veille avait disparu depuis son bain dans l'eau bouillante. Elle aurait voulu hiberner des jours durant si ça avait été possible, mais bien évidemment, elle avait du travail à effectuer dans la journée.

En une heure, elle eut le temps de nettoyer la cheminée, de rallumer le feu de la salle à manger, préparant aussi le petit déjeuner, et passant la poussière un peu partout. Puis des voix retentirent dans le salon et elle se réfugia à la cuisine.

Elle savait que quelques Mangemorts passaient de temps à autre pour tuer des prisonniers ou discuter de nouveaux plans permettant de trouver un fuyard, un Sang impur, des personnes inférieures. Elle reconnut rapidement la voix de son maitre, puis une autre: celle de Yaxley, à qui elle avait servi plusieurs verres la veille. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait, comme si il l'imaginait entièrement nue. Elle se sentait sale sous son regard, et le devenait sans doute dans les rêves qu'ils faisaient.

Les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse, rapidement, comme si ils avaient peur qu'on les surprenne. Keira avait toujours été du genre curieuse, et elle s'approcha de la porte de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon, collant son oreille à son battant.

« Comment ça, elle vous intéresse ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix doucereuse, comme si le sujet de l'entrevue lui semblait particulièrement intéressant.

- Je sais très bien que vous la cachez pour les raisons que je viens de vous donner. Si vous me la prêtiez de temps à autre, je saurais me taire.

- Il n'en est pas question. J'ai besoin de cette domestique. Railla Lucius. Vous savez à quel point il est complexe de trouver du personnel si dévoué. Vous savez aussi combien ça coûte. »

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel le cœur de Keira se mit à battre à une allure folle dans sa poitrine alors que le dialogue des deux hommes prenait un sens dans son esprit. Parlaient ils d'elle ? Ce sujet de leur entrevue aurait pu être un vulgaire meuble, mais elle sut qu'ils parlaient d'elle, étant la seule domestique véritable du Manoir. Yaxley avait déjà des elfes de maison, il n'avait pas besoin de Nuzarg. Mais pourquoi aurait il eu envie de l'avoir, elle ? Son travail était parfait bien évidemment mais elle savait qu'il ne la désirait pas pour cela...

« Combien coûterait-elle ? S'enquit alors Yaxley, prêt à payer le prix fort.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai guère besoin d'argent...

- Alors, que veux-tu ?

Chaque chose que tu feras pouvant servir au Seigneur des Ténèbres me sera dû. À partir de maintenant, quand tu assassine quelqu'un, c'est moi qui en obtiendra les mérites. Suis je assez clair ? »

Yaxley resta silencieux, mais Keira comprit qu'il avait dut acquiescer car son maitre continua.

« Mais pourquoi la désires tu autant ? C'est cher payé pour une jeune fille... De plus, elle a un caractère insupportable parfois.

- J'ai toujours su dresser les chevaux nerveux. Cette pouliche ne me causera aucun problème... Il suffira de la mater, de la dompter... »

Keira cessa de respirer alors que les deux hommes quittaient le salon pour conclure leur entretien et leur tout nouveau contrat. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, tremblante, des larmes d'angoisse coulant sur ses joues plus pâles encore que d'habitude.

Alors, elle finirait sa vie ainsi ? Comme jouet d'un sadique et pervers Mangemort obsédé par son corps ?

Elle se releva d'un bon, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines comme un poison. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de Drago -qui dormait toujours profondément. Elle savait exactement où étaient rangées ses affaires et se dirigea en silence vers une penderie où elle s'empara d'un vieux sac à dos et d'une veste chaude. Elle se tourna vers le corps endormi de son frère et poussa un soupir. Elle s'était toujours promis d'être là pour lui jusqu'à la mort, mais elle ne pouvait tant risquer cette fois ci. Il y avait certaine choses qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer vivre et supporter. Être utilisé pour son corps la tuerait.

Elle se pencha vers son frère et embrassa son front avant de quitter la pièce. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, y rassemblant ses rares effets personnels dans son sac à dos, puis la cuisine où elle vola quelques petits pains et autres aliments qu'elle pourrait conserver dans le froid.

Les pas de Narcissa Malefoy -que Keira identifia grâce aux talons- retentirent dans l'escalier et l'adolescente comprit qu'il était venu le temps pour elle de partir. Nuzarg arriverait dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tôt et ne l'y trouverait pas contrairement à d'ordinaire. À ce moment là, elle aurait sans doute déjà quitté la propriété des Malefoy.

Quand Nuzarg alerterait Lucius, il la chercherait mais ne la trouverait pas... Elle serait déjà dans la forêt qui cachait le manoir aux yeux des Moldus.

Keira savait qu'en pénétrant cette forêt, elle avait de grandes chances de se perdre, mais plus que tout, de grandes chances d'y perdre la vie...

**_._**

**_._**

**Note de l'Auteur _** Et vOilà, c'est finiii ^^ Bah, comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Et puis, j'espère toujours vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Des hypothèses cOncernant la suite ? J'suis certaine que certains d'entre vous ont du penser à des ptites choses ? =p nOn ? Oh ! lOl

BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (ça faisait lOngtemps que j'l'avais pas mis ça :/ depuis BJ... D'ailleurs, cette histOire était censé faire partie de BJ à l'Origine ^^ Mais ça l'aurait trOp rallongée et j'aurais pas assez parlé de Keira...)

Et aussi, j'ai cOmmencer mon "recueil d'OS" dOnt j'avais parlé sur mOn blOg avec plusieurs cOuples différents :** Délires et Délices **avec un Harry/Ginny et un Remus/HermiOne (et Oui, c'est une première ! ^^) pour le moment et puis bientOt un James/Lily !

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'Auteur _** Troixième chapitre! ^^ Désolée pour le retard... Il n'est pas corrigé alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes... Pas d'humeur à blablater...

merci à tOus pOur tOut vOs reviews ! J'espère que ça continuera cOmme ça.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Inexistence _ Chapitre 03**

.

.

"La fuite est futile, nOus sOmmes tOus prisOnniers au milieu d'un cercle, quelle que soit la façOn dOnt nOus vivOns nOtre vie, l'anéantissement nOus attend, la mOrt n'Oublie persOnne."

**A**ndrei **S**toiciu

.

.

Certaines forêt sont qualifiés de dangereuses: celle proche du collège Poudlard par exemple où des créatures pouvant être dites mortelles avaient élus domicile. Près du conté de Wiltshire, une forêt d'autant plus impénétrable cependant s'était imposée. Les cotes y étaient escarpées, et les arbres trop nombreux. Personne ne pouvait y faire plus de dix pas sans tomber.

La neige et le verglas recouvraient le sol, faisant glisser la jeune fille y marchant. Elle ne s'était pas arrêter depuis la veille -jour où elle avait quitté le Manoir où elle travaillait, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Le sentiment d'être perdue ne faisait qu'accentuer ses craintes et son estomac criait famine.

Keira tomba pour la dixième fois au moins, son derrière commençant à être douloureux. Les chaussures qu'elle portait n'étaient guère utilisé pour marcher dans la neige, et elle ne sentait même plus le bout de ses pieds tant ils étaient gelés. Le froid qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait depuis la veille. Ses lèvres étaient si bleues et gercées qu'elles semblaient gonflées. Il lui était impossible d'ouvrir la bouche, la commissure se mettant à saigner si elle le faisait. Malgré la veste qu'elle avait piqué à son frère, elle mourrait littéralement de froid. Chacun de ses membres étaient douloureux et elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour continuer à marcher...

Sans doute n'avait elle pas réellement le choix.

**_._**

**_._**

Harry traversa le petit village moldu sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ses pas laissant tout de même des marques dans la neige. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Chaque personne habitant le quartier fêtait Noël à l'intérieur des maisons bien organisées, s'offrant cadeaux et mangeant plus que nécessaire. Son estomac gronda quand il y pensa, et il s'efforça de trouver un quelconque commerce où il pourrait voler quelque chose.

Une vieille boutique mal décorée attira son regard. Les moldus semblaient passer devant elle sans la voir ce qui l'étonna grandement. Hermione lui avait dit un jour que chaque ville avait sa boutique sorcière permettant le passage à leur monde, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça concerne également une aussi modeste bourgade.

Il resta une dizaine de minutes dans la rue, attendant que quelqu'un entre dans la boutique ce qui lui aurait permit d'ôter ces doutes de son esprit fatigué. Il aurait tant voulu retrouver le monde sorcier qu'il craignait d'imaginer cette échoppe, comme un homme parcourant le désert verrait un oasis. Mais personne ne s'en approcha, et il finit par le faire, ses pas le guidant naturellement vers la porte qui tinta quand il l'ouvrit.

L'homme derrière ses étalages sembla penser qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de vent. Harry esquissa un sourire un peu idiot en voyant des photos sorcières sur les murs ternes. Les étagères étaient couvertes de poussières et de bibelots vieillis à l'image des stars du Quidditch d'un autre siècle. Un vieux tourniquet arborait cependant quelque chose de neuf. La Gazette du sorcier. Harry redouta qu'il ne s'agisse d'une vieille édition, mais la date était la bonne. 24 Décembre 1997. il s'en empara, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le portant qui paraissait déjà s'écrouler. Il le glissa sous sa cape sans y jeter un autre regard car il devait faire vite pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les étalages de nourriture et de boissons. Il eut presque envie de se mettra à danser -ce qui n'aurait pas été très prudent- tant il fut heureux de retrouver toutes ses sucreries et boissons qui lui manquaient.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au vendeur, qui s'était désormais installé sur une chaise avec un journal, avant de commencer à prendre tout ce qu'il aimait, prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit: bouteilles de jus de citrouilles et de bière au beurre, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocogrenouilles, des bulles baveuses, des fondants du chaudron, des patacitrouilles et autres sucreries qui lui remonteraient bien le moral dès qu'il quitterait le lieu magique.

Il ne prenait plus du tout garde au vendeur quand il sentit une toux très désagréable près de son oreille. Le vendeur se racla la gorge et dit:

« J'ai une baguette magique. Je vous conseille de ne plus bouger! »

Harry effectua tout de même un tour sur lui même pour dévisager le vendeur. Il était plus petit que lui, vieux et maigrichon. Il aurait put le bousculer et s'en aller, mais il se retint de le faire, n'osant faire de mal à une personne qui n'avait rien demander.

Alors qu'une voix claire, se voulant rassurante, il demanda au vendeur si il pouvait se montrer en retirant sa cape et le vieillard acquiesça. Il se débarrassa du tissus fluide, ses mains pleines de ce qu'il avait volé. L'homme le scruta intensément, passant des bonbons et boissons à son visage -s'attardant sur la cicatrice en formant d'éclair.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? Articula t-il avec craintes.

–Oui. Je... n'appelez personne, s'il vous plait.

–Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Cracha le vieillard en n'ayant l'air de ne pas croire en la présence d'Harry dans sa boutique. Vous... Vous êtes Harry Potter. Pourquoi je vous dénoncerai ?

–Beaucoup de personnes saines d'esprit le feraient. Chuchota le jeune homme avec amertume.

–Et bien, pas moi. Je n'ai aucune intention d'appeler un quelconque Mangemort. Et, mon petit fils vous connaissait. Jimmy Peakes. Il était à Gryffondor.

–Oui, oui je connais Jimmy. Il est batteur... Sourit Harry, de plus en plus rassuré.

–Connaissait. Il a disparut pendant une visite à près au lard... Nous l'avons enterré le mois dernier. »

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça brusquement et il baissa les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... » Balbutia t-il en rougissant, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise et surtout très stupide.

Le vieillard posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme plus grand que lui et proposa:

« Et si nous allions prendre un petit quelque chose à grignoter tout les deux à l'étage ? Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir besoin de manger. Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os... Commenta t-il avec une mine sévère comme si le manque de nourriture était la faute d'Harry. Allons y. »

Harry suivit le vieillard qui habitait à l'étage au dessus dans un misérable deux pièces, et s'excusa d'avoir voulu le voler.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est une époque difficile pour tout le monde. Et même si c'est Noël... Chacun se terre cette année. Il n'y aura pas vraiment de fête. Je m'appelle Joe, pour information. Mais si quelqu'un vous le demande, je n'ai pas de nom... Il vaut mieux être invisible ces temps ci. »

il proposa à Harry de s'asseoir, ce que le jeune homme fit en posant son sac à dos au sol. Le regard de Joe se posa sur l'épée et il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une arme bien dangereuse que tu tiens là, fiston. Et où est ta baguette ?

- Elle s'est cassé il y a peu de temps... » Avoua Harry.

Joe acquiesça tristement en préparant un repas. Même si ça n'avait pas l'air savoureux, Harry avait tellement fin qu'il avala tout à la rapidité de l'éclair ce qui fit rire le vieil homme. La Gazette reposait sur la table et il s'en empara à la fin du repas, sans cesser de discuter avec Joe. Le journal était déjà contrôlé par Voldemort et les informations données étaient futiles ou mensongères.

« Il n'y a même plus de rubrique nécrologique ? S'étonna Harry après avoir parcourut plusieurs fois les pages pour s'en assurer.

–Oh non. Il faudrait un journal entier pour y mettre tous les morts désormais. Plus personne n'est en sécurité. Tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier ? »

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant. Le retour au monde normal n'avait rien de particulièrement joyeux en fin de compte. C'était comme faire une chute du haut d'un immeuble: les nouvelles arrivaient trop vite sans qu'il y soit préparé, et il était déjà trop tard pour agir.

« Mes amis... Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger... Ginny aussi... Et Remus Lupin... Ce qui se battent contre Vol...Vous-savez-qui. Sont ils encore vivants ?

–Je sais qu'un des fils Weasley est mort hier... »

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et fit tout son possible pour réfréner sa soudaine envie de pleurer. L'un des fils Weasley ? Ça pouvait être n'importe qui: Bill, Charly, Percy, Fred, George, ou encore Ron. Que ferait il si Ron était mort ? Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort et ses yeux picotèrent légèrement. Sa cicatrice également, qui comme toujours se manifestait au moment le plus inopportun . Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Il fallait qu'il aille au Terrier pour l'enterrement. Qui que ce soit, le défunt était l'un de ses frères de coeur...

« Vous connaissez bien la région ? S'enquit il brutalement alors que Joe continuait la liste des personnes décédées.

–Oui, bien sûr. J'y vis depuis toujours...

–Alors, quel est le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre dans le Sud ? Près le Loustry Sainte Chaspoule ? »

Le vieillard sembla réfléchir quelques instants et finit par grommeler.

« C'est le plus court... Mais le plus dangereux...

–Je m'en sortirais. Contrat Harry, soucieux de faire vite, même si il devait en sortir avec quelques cicatrices supplémentaires.

–Et bien... En partant vers l'Est, il y a une forêt, près de Wiltshire. Elle est redoutée car particulièrement mortelle. Mais, si vous arrivez à la rivière sans encombre, il vous suffira de la longer pour arriver près de Plymouth. C'est à une dizaine de kilomètres de Loustry Sainte Chaspoule. »

**_._**

**_._**

La neige tombait en gros flocons sur les arbres nus, virevoltants autour du cercueil que six hommes roux transportaient jusqu'à un trou creusé dans la terre sous un arbre -un immense chêne. Derrière eux marchaient une dizaine de personnes. Quelques rangées de sièges avaient été installés face au trou. Quatre femmes habillées tout de noir s'installèrent au premier rang dès que les hommes furent près du lieu où ils devaient poser le cercueil de Percy Weasley: Molly, Ginny, Hermione et Fleur -l'épouse de Bill.

La mère du défunt semblait inconsolable. Sa fille posa sa main sur la sienne, retenant ses larmes, jouant les filles fortes pour ne pas en rajouter aux malheurs de sa famille. Hermione avait les yeux brillant, mais ne pleurait pas. Fleur -comme toujours- était un roc, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaitre sur son splendide visage.

Les fils Weasley et leur père qui portaient le cercueil gardaient un visage calme, mais leurs yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'ils avaient longuement pleuré avant de venir et de sécher leurs larmes.

Les autres invités étaient des membres de l'Ordre ou d'anciens amis de Poudlard. Ils semblaient tous incapable de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ne voulant croire à cette absurdité qu'était la mort d'un jeune homme âgé de seulement vingt et un ans.

Une fois le cercueil à sa place, les hommes Weasley s'installèrent auprès de leur mère et épouse. Un par un, ils se levèrent, prenant une poignée de terre pour la jeter sur le cercueil, disant quelques mots quand ils le désiraient. Molly n'eut pas la force de se lever, et Arthur fut le dernier à le faire.

Il se pencha légèrement, comme pour s'adresser réellement à son défunt fils.

« Percy a longtemps été une tête de mule, à ne pas vouloir croire ce qu'on lui disait... Vouloir y croire, enfin en nous rejoignant à nouveau lui aura fait perdre la vie. Mais il l'aura fait en se battant pour ses convictions, et je sais qu'il n'est que le premier d'une longue série à perdre la vie pour cette raison... Je suis certain que là où il est, il est heureux désormais... »

Molly se remit à pleurer, ses épaules secoués par ses sanglots. Arthur ne dit plus mot, et jeta sa poignée de terre avant de rejoindre sa femme, la serrant contre lui.

Bill et Charly se levèrent, prirent les pelles qui reposaient contre l'arbre et finirent le travail, faisant leurs adieux à leur frère alors que la neige tombait de plus en plus fort, recouvrant la terre battue d'une fine poudreuse blanche...

**_._**

**_._**

Drago s'écroula sur son lit, son sang battant contre ses tempes. Il avait passé la journée à parcourir la forêt à la recherche de Keira, se demandant où elle était passé, et surtout pourquoi elle était partie sans le prévenir.

Son père était rentré dans une colère noire en remarquant son départ, et Yaxley avait parut déçu pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Tant qu'à sa mère... Narcissa était resté calme avec son coeur de pierre, ne dévoilant aucun sentiment, ni inquiétude, ni angoisse concernant le départ de sa fille. Même si elle n'estimait avoir aucun lien avec Keira, Drago ne pouvait comprendre cet indifférence d'une cruauté incroyable pour une mère. Pas que Narcissa était particulièrement maternel avec lui néanmoins...

Il se doutait bien qu'il avait dût se passer quelque chose de grave pour que Keira parte sans le prévenir, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Leur soirée ensemble avait était banale, semblable à toutes les autres... Il avait donc dût se passer quelque chose ensuite, le lendemain sans doute. Il savait qu'elle lui avait prit une veste et un sac pour transporter ses minces effets personnels.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant ses interrogations intérieures qui n'aboutissaient à aucune réponse concrète. Lucius Malefoy apparut dans toute sa splendeur, le teint plus violacé que d'ordinaire, ce qui ne lui allait naturellement pas du tout. Le regard qu'il lança à son fils aurait put le transir plus que la tempête au dehors, mais Drago ne le laissa guère impressionné, trop habitué pour y prêter une réelle attention.

« Père. Dit il simplement d'un ton qui semblait poli pour qui ne l'analysait pas vraiment, mais où suintait une pointe de condescendance.

–Drago... Je viens d'avoir une discussion très intéressante avec Nuzarg.

–Parce que vous conversez avec la race inférieur, maintenant ? Railla Drago, avec défit. Je suppose que la discussion se faisait dans un seul sens, non ? Des Doloris et des coups contre quelques informations futiles ? »

Lucius se figea, son visage changeant à nouveau de couleur. Embêter son père était presque jouissif pour Drago... Une sorte de drogue qui pourrait s'avérer mortelle le jour où il dépasserait des imites invisibles. Lucius finit par reprendre une teinte normale et siffla entre ses dents serrés.

« Il m'a dit que cette...

–Ta fille. Corrigea Drago en se redressant sur son lit.

–Cette domestique et toi passiez souvent des nuits ensemble... Je me doute que tu n'es pas encore devenu fou au point de risquer une liaison consanguine, alors je voudrais savoir ce que vous fabriquez tout les deux ? L'as tu aidé à s'enfuir ?

–Les liaisons consanguines vous dérangent depuis quand ? Pouffa Drago, acerbe. Tous les sang purs viennent du même parent. Je me demande même pourquoi je n'ai pas les pieds palmés...

–Drago! Coupa Lucius pour faire taire ses idioties pourtant bien réalistes.

–Oui, père ? S'enquit Drago avec un rictus soudain très innocent.

–L'as tu aidé à s'enfuir, oui ou non ? »

Drago eut un petit rire en se mettant debout, s'arrêtant à une distance peu convenable de son paternel, le jaugeant, le défiant.

« Penses tu vraiment que je passerais mes journées à me geler dehors pour la retrouver si je savais où elle était partie ? »

Lucius resta silencieux et son fils le regarda comme si il était un parfait crétin. L'adolescent finit par en avoir assez de son manque de réaction et quitta la chambre pour poursuivre ses recherches, entendant un objet se briser contre la porte de sa chambre dès qu'il la referma.

**_._**

**_._**

Harry s'arrêta, ses pieds gelés le faisant trop souffrir pour qu'il ne continue à marcher. Malgré les multiples sorts de réchauffe qu'il lançait à son corps tout entier, il lui semblait impossible de continuer. Il avait été tenter de survoler les lieux sur son balai, mais du ciel, il ne pouvait voir la rivière, les arbres la cachant. De plus, il avait l'étrange impression que son éclair de feu commençait à rendre l'âme. Il ne s'en était jamais autant servit et il n'avait guère le temps de s'en occuper, et de le nettoyer. Le matin même, il avait faillit rentrer dans un arbre car le balai avait fait une embardée non contrôlée, se prenant sans doute pour un cheval, envoyant Harry au sol. Son manche était aussi complètement givré par le froid.

Il tenta de recommencer à marcher. Il longeait la rivière depuis trois jours maintenant, mais ne savait pas encore quelle distance le séparer de Plymouth, priant pour que le grand père de son ancien batteur ait encore toute sa tête et l'ai envoyé dans la bonne direction. Il craignait presque d'entendre Big Ben d'un moment à l'autre. En fin, il aurait au moins sut où il se trouvait, aurait volé un peu d'argent et aurait prit un bus ou un train... Mais il préférait éviter les mouvements de foule.

Il sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre déraciné et son regard fut brusquement attirée par une masse informe sur le chemin longeant la rivière. Il prit son épée et avança, prêt à affronter une terrible créature malfaisante.

Mais il se retrouva face au corps d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, observant son visage pâle et bleui par le froid. Il baissa la tête, et se releva. Il avait déjà vu des morts, et elle y ressembler un peu trop. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé, un bruit dans son dos l'arrêta. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et chuchotait inlassablement:

« Aidez moi... aidez moi... »

Harry balança son sac au sol pour revenir vers elle et prit sa baguette, lui lançant de multiples sorts pour la réchauffer autant qu'il le pouvait, prit de panique devant ses petite blonde au regard bleu mais cerclé de noir. Elle avait déjà l'air d'un cadavre mais semblait tout disposer à s'accrocher au peu de vie encore présent dans son corps.

Il était tôt, et il n'aurait pas dût s'arrêter alors que le soleil brillait encore, mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Il déplia sa tente sans la quitter du regard, vérifiant si elle respirait encore.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle était allongée sur son lit et couverte de toute les couvertures qu'il possédait -en plus de dizaine de vêtements chauds qu'il lui avait mit. Il se réchauffa lui aussi un minimum en lançant un sort à la tente toute entière, prenant garde à ne pas s'endormir pour veiller sur elle, mais finit par plonger quand la chaleur le mit à l'aise.

Quelques heures plus tard, une crise de toux effroyable l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. La jeune fille s'était réveillé, et semblait presque s'étouffer. Elle était toujours aussi glacée malgré les sorts et multiples couches de tissus. Quand elle se fut calmer, il se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

« Bonjour. Chuchota t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air sympathique malgré la barbe qui avait poussé sur sa mâchoire depuis peu, lui donnant un air de sauvage. Je m'appelle Harry.

–Kei... Keira... Bredouilla t-elle en claquant des dents.

–Salut, Keira... Tu as toujours froid ? -Elle acquiesça lentement- Est ce que tu serais capable de marcher ? Je ne connais pas de moyens de te guérir...

–Avec... ta baguette ? Balbutia t-elle avec espoir.

–Tu es une sorcière ?

–Plus... plus ou moins...

–D'accord. Mais... je suis désolé... Je ne connais pas ce genre de sort. Je ne suis pas médicomage, tu comprends. Il faudrait que je t'emmène voir quelqu'un susceptible de te soigner. Tu es d'accord ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et il comprit qu'il aurait du mal... Beaucoup de mal à la faire quitter son lit. Sauf si il la portait, bien évidemment.

**_._**

**_._**

Le soleil semblait avoir enfin réussit à percer derrière les nuages, envoyant quelques rayons bienfaiteurs autour de lui. Harry Potter marchait depuis sept jours maintenant, dont trois avec une fille qui -malgré son extrême maigreur- pesait plus que le sac à dos moyen. Il avait hissé son bagage sur les épaules de Keira, et la portait elle même, son souffle bouillant sur sa nuque restant le seul moyen qu'il avait de savoir si elle était en vie. Il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis plus que douze heures et se demandait si il ne s'était pas perdu.

« Tu sais où tu vas ? »

La question qui fut murmuré à son oreille lui arracha un rire. Il risquait sa vie pour tenter de sauver celle de cette inconnue, et elle ne semblait même pas avoir confiance en lui. Comme tout sorcier, elle avait entendu parler de lui, mais ne le traitait ni comme un héros ni comme un déserteur ayant fuit une guerre toute proche. Il se doutait qu'il aurait put la conduire ailleurs qu'au Terrier, mais craignait trop qu'on le reconnaisse malgré sa barbe et ses yeux creusés de cernes. Il l'avait interrogé sur sa famille, et elle était resté silencieuse. Il ne savait absolument rien d'elle, et lui accordait pourtant toute sa confiance alors qu'elle doutait de lui. C'était assez ironique en sachant que la moitié du monde des sorciers le recherchait lui.

« Je crois savoir où je vais... éluda t-il avec affabilité.

–Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer ça...

–La prochaine fois, je te laisserai mourir dans cette forêt, ça me permettra de ne plus t'entendre ! » répliqua t-il.

Elle pouffa et lui même esquissa un sourire en continuant à avancer. Les arbres étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Harry se doutait que la civilisation était toute proche. Il entendit un bruit bizarre, qui fit sursauter Keira. Un camion sans doute qui klaxonnait. Il soupira:

« Je crois qu'on va bientôt arrivé sur une route...

–Non ? C'est pas vrai ! Se moqua t-elle, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas si intelligent que ça.

–Tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable ? Répliqua t-il sans se départir de son sourire, simplement heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Bon, tu veux qu'on mange quelque chose ? Je n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour nous payer un repas... Et j'aimerai mieux ne pas t'embarquer dans un vol.

–Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerai pas. Sourit Keira. Ça serait marrant.

–Je n'en doute pas, mais la prison moldue, ça ne me tente pas trop... surtout que vu la tête que j'ai...

–Affreux. Commenta t-elle. On dirait Sirius Black. »

Harry baissa la tête et perdit brusquement son sourire. Elle le sentit se raidir et se souvint que Sirius était son parrain. Elle chuchota un vague « Excuse moi » à son oreille et il la fit glisser de son dos, sans faire de remarque désobligeante, ne voulant pas être désagréable avec elle alors qu'elle avait l'air toujours aussi fatiguée. Lui même ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles. Il souffla:

« On va manger... Tu pourras marcher un peu une fois qu'on sera sur la route ? Ce sera plus droit, donc plus simple...

–C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

–Non... Juste que je suis assez fatigué... Tu veux bien alors ? »

Elle acquiesça sérieusement, montrant qu'elle s'en sentait parfaitement capable. Il lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle posait le sac à terre pour prendre le peu de nourriture qu'il leur restait.

**_._**

**_._**

Un silence endeuillé régnait au Terrier alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes enneigées. La tempête avait enfin cessé mais personne ne quittait le salon, certains jouant aux échecs version sorcier en silence, d'autres -comme Hermione- plongeant dans leurs lectures pour éviter de croiser le regard vide de Molly Weasley qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la mort de son fils. Tous semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient retournés au Quartier Général au 12 square Grimmaurd, laissant la famille faire son deuil. Seul Hermione était resté, car elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller. Lupin et Tonks lui avaient proposé de la loger mais étant donné qu'ils étaient encore un jeune couple et allaient avoir un enfant, elle ne souhaiter guère s'imposer. Elle voulait également être près de Ginny et Ron qui avaient bien besoin de soutien.

Le jeune rouquine somnolait sur le fauteuil devant le feu de cheminée. Ron jouait aux échecs contre Bill, Fleur l'encourageant comme si il s'agissait d'une partie très importante. Arthur semblait lire la même ligne de son journal depuis des heures. Fred et George montraient leurs dernières inventions à Charly, chuchotant leurs explications à voix basse pour ne pas déranger leur mère qui de toute façon se semblait rien voir ou encore entendre.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, Ginny se leva d'un bond, son regard parcourant le salon terne et plus sale qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ses frères ayant levé leurs yeux bleu ou marrons vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle s'était levé. Elle ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce d'un pas guindé, montant quatre à quatre les multiples escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, son coeur battant trop fort comme si il allait exploser. La lettre d'Harry était caché sous son oreiller et elle s'en emparant, la lisant pour la centième fois au moins. Elle s'en voulait tant de ne pas réussir à pleurer son frère qu'elle aimait pourtant tellement, mais son esprit tout entier était centré sur une seule personne. Son Harry qui à des centaines de kilomètres de là sans doute, devait mourir de faim et de froid. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle qu'il l'avait été lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Elle se sentit honteuse d'espérer une telle chose en vue de la situation de sa famille mais son corps tout entier réclamait Harry comme si il était une sorte de drogue pour elle. Le soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé en lisant sa lettre pour la première fois s'était estomper alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il avait peut être énoncé son souhait de revenir sans y penser réellement. Il avait sans doute simplement voulu la rassurer... Mais elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion désormais. Il ne reviendrait pas.

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit légèrement et une masse de boucles brunes lui apparut, ainsi qu'un magnifique visage orné d'un petit sourire aimable.

« Je peux rentrer ? S'enquit Hermione.

–C'est aussi ta chambre maintenant. Rappela Ginny avec une grimace.

–Si tu le dis. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée... Vivre avec tes frères tous les jours... Je suppose que tu as bien besoin d'espace. Je peux redescendre et te laisser si tu le souhaite. »

Ginny fit signe que non avant de l'inviter à rentrer complètement. Hermione obéit, refermant la porte derrière elle avant de rejoindre la rouquine sur son lit. Elle remarqua la lettre dont les bords étaient abimés, prouvant qu'elle avait été lu plus d'une fois.

« Il dit des choses importantes ?

–Qu'il m'aime. Marmonna Ginny, son coeur brûlant du désir de croire ces mots tout en étant certaine que c'était impossible.

–Et... ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Bredouilla Hermione, surprise par le ton de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle la savait aussi éperdument amoureuse d'Harry que le jeune homme l'était d'elle.

–Désolée d'être si pessimiste... Mais je n'y crois pas trop. »

Hermione se figea, une expression de pure stupeur sur ses traits fatigués. Elle n'y croyait pas trop ? Hermione connaissait Harry depuis six années et elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire des déclarations d'amour auxquelles il ne croyait pas. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'il aimait vraiment Ginny, le sentant dans sa façon de la regarder quand ils étaient ensemble, jusqu'au sourire éclairant ses traits quand il la voyait le matin après une nuit séparée.

« Bien sûr qu'il t'aime, petite sotte ! Pourquoi te l'aurais t-il dit autrement ?

–Je n'en sais rien moi... Pour que je me sente mieux... Pour que je ne déprime pas... Une raison quelconque à la Potter. Tu sais comment il est, il veut toujours le bonheur de tout le monde, quitte à risquer sa vie pour ça.

–Oui, Ginny. Répliqua Hermione avant que celle ci ne puisse ajouter un mot. Il risque sa vie en ce moment même à chaque seconde. Et la seule chose qu'il te demande, c'est d'être heureuse. Il a besoin de soutient, où qu'il soit. Nous devons croire en lui, tout simplement. Il n'est pas partie aux Bahamas pour se dorer au soleil. Il se bat pour nous. Il se bat pour un monde dans lequel nous pourrons vivre heureux. Et il se bat encore plus pour toi. Il se bat pour être près de toi un jour, pour t'aimer dans un monde où vous en aurez le droit... Alors, ne me dit pas que tu n'y crois pas ? Ce serait injuste envers Harry. »

Ginny baissa la tête en rougissant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable à chaque seconde, sentant le poids du monde peser sur ses frêles épaules. Elle craignait pour tant de choses, en espérait tant d'autres... Le barrage de ses yeux céda, et elle se mit à pleurer, vraiment. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne, l'incitant à se confier autant qu'elle le désirait et Ginny bredouilla après un court silence, entrecoupé de sanglots.

« Il vous a dit... Il vous a dit où il allait, ce qu'il y ferait avant de partir... Et moi, je... Je n'ai que son amour... Vous avez sa confiance. Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas dit ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas expliqué qu'il allait partir ? Je me suis réveillé toute seule, au beau milieu de la salle sur demande, m'interrogeant sur ce que j'avais fait de mal, tentant de le retrouver alors qu'il était déjà à des centaines ou des milliers de kilomètres de moi ! »

Sa tristesse s'évanouissait à mesure que la colère prenait de la place dans sa poitrine, la rongeant soigneusement, des larmes de rages coulant sur ses joues.

« Il est partit le lendemain même de notre première fois ensemble... Alors ça veut dire quoi, hein ? Que si ça avait été mieux, il serait resté ? Ou que... Ou qu'il voulait des adieux dignes de ce nom ? Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais refusé ce soir là... il serait resté un peu plus longtemps... Et en même temps, ça voudrait dire qu'il... C'est comme si il s'apprêtait à mourir et ne voulait pas le faire sans avoir fait l'amour avec moi avant... Je sais que c'est complètement stupide, qu'Harry n'est pas comme ça. Mais en même temps... Pourquoi est il partit le lendemain de cette nuit là ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, sentant les mains de Ginny se crisper sous les siennes, cherchant les mots exacts qu'elle devait dire. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité pour Ginny, elle soupira:

« Il avait déjà prévu de partir. Je le savais, Ron aussi. Nous savions depuis des mois qu'il finirait par s'en aller, mais nous pensions qu'il le ferait avec nous. Il nous a trahit nous aussi. Mais c'est pour notre bien. Ron et moi savons ce qu'il fait. Il ne t'en a pas parlé pour ne pas te mettre encore plus en danger... Ce sont des informations importantes que Dumbledore a partagé avec lui avant de mourir, et il lui avait conseillé de n'en parler qu'à deux ou trois personnes. Il ne voulait pas t'embarquer dans d'autres problèmes... Peut être que si tu en parlais avec lui, il te le dirait... à son retour.

–Et si il ne revenait pas ? S'inquiéta Ginny, ses yeux encore humides.

–Il reviendra. Je suis certaine qu'il reviendra. » lui promit elle avec foi.

**_._**

**_._**

Le souffle de Keira était de plus en plus imperceptible sur la nuque d'Harry qui avait recommencé à la porter lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie alors qu'ils quittaient Plymouth. Il avait étendue sa cape d'invisibilité au dessus d'eux, mais elle n'était pas assez longue et dévoilait ses pieds. Avec la neige cependant, personne ne le remarquait vraiment. Le village de Loustry Sainte Chaspoule lui apparut et un bref sourire éclaira son visage bleuté. Il n'avait même pas la force de sortir sa baguette de sa poche pour se réchauffer.

Keira respirait si faiblement qu'il craignait à chaque pas de sentir les bras de la jeune fille se déserrer autour de son cou, imaginant qu'elle se laissait tomber dans la neige, morte. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il savait que ça le rendrait extrêmement triste, malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaisse que depuis cinq jours. Il se doutait bien que se rencontrer dans de tels circonstances tissaient de vrais liens entre deux personnes, aussi différentes soient elles. Il la sentit frissonner et chuchota d'une voix douce.

« Plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes, Keira... Tiens encore un peu...

–J'ai... si froid... » grelotta t-elle.

Il releva sa main, la posant sur celle de la jeune fille qui enserrait son cou, la tête calé sur une de ses épaules, somnolant à moitié tant elle était fatiguée. En effet, elle était plus froide encore que la sienne, aussi froide que la main de Dumbledore l'année précédente alors qu'il ne respirait plus au pied de la tour. Il craignait d'avoir aidé cette fille, d'avoir prit tant de risques supplémentaires pour ensuite la voir mourir dans ses bras. Il avait vu trop de personnes s'en aller ces dernières années sous ses yeux et sut qu'il ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois, songeant en même temps que ça ne s'arrangerait sans doute pas avant que la guerre ne soit finie. Et à ce moment là, la liste des morts se serait rallongée...

Harry longea la colline Têtafouine surplombant le village, sachant qu'il devait passer par là pour se retrouver au Terrier. Et en effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la maison bancale lui apparut et il entendit Keira rire, un peu moqueuse mais surtout euphorique d'être enfin arrivé au lieu qu'ils cherchaient depuis des semaines.

« Jolie... commenta t-elle, railleuse.

- La ferme. » répliqua-t-il.

Il fut soudain envahit d'un sentiment étrangement, mélange de mélancolie et de bonheur, ayant une folle envie de dévaler la colline, pour se ruer à l'intérieur de la maison bringuebalante, serrer ceux qu'ils considérer comme sa famille contre lui et Ginny…

Un nouveau frisson parcourut Keira et il pressa le pas. Il n'était pas question qu'elle meure maintenant. Avec une impatience limité, et se mit à courir -bien plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait autrefois été capable de faire. Cette fois, il se laissait presque tomber, ses pieds glissant dans la neige le faisant aller plus vite comme si il dérapait sur une luge.

En quelques minutes à peine, il se retrouva devant le portail du jardin, le souffle court à cause de sa course, sa tête lui tournant comme si il venait d'user ses dernières forces.

Alors il retira sa cape d'invisibilité, craignant qu'ils pensent être attaqué. Un silence de mort régnait, et il se demanda si il avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'identique dans cette maison qui semblait toujours respirer la joie de vivre. Il se souvint alors qu'il était là pour une raison bien particulière. L'enterrement de l'un de ses frères. Il avança dans la neige, le souffle de Keira sur sa nuque balayant quelques mèches de cheveux, signe étrangement rassurant car habituel.

Il posa sa main sur le battant de la porte et frappa. Trois coups secs. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il frappait. Il y eut des bruits de pas et une voix -celle de Fred ou de George, il n'aurait sut faire la différence en cet instant- demanda un mot de passe. Il hésita quelques instants, se demandant si ils le croiraient si il avouait son prénom. Sans doute pas mais le souffle de Keira ralentissait et il décida de prendre le risque.

« C'est moi, Harry. »

Il y eut un long silence, d'autres bruits de pas encore plus précipités et une foules de murmures, sûrement un débat sur la véracité ou non de ces propos. Puis quelqu'un -Ron- demanda:

« Qu'Est-ce Romilda Vane pense que tu as tatoué sur ta poitrine ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire, n'ayant pas la force de rire.

« Un Magyar à pointe… »

Il eut un nouveau silence et il tenta de les convaincre d'avantage.

« Ginny trouvait ça plus macho. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il se retrouva face à d'éblouissants sourires ainsi qu'à une masse de cheveux roux -agrémenté de ceux bruns d'Hermione. Mais étrangement, il n'eut d'yeux que pour une seule personne, la seule qui compta vraiment en cet instant, son regard plus flamboyant encore que lors de leur premier baiser, un an plus tôt.

« Qui Est-ce ? » S'enquit brusquement Hermione en pointant du doigt Keira.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car sa cicatrice lui lança brusquement, et il dut s'accrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Les bras de Keira se desserrèrent autour de son cou, et il la sentit glisser, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs personnes se ruent sur eux deux pour les empêcher de s'écrouler.

**_._**

**_._**

**Note de l'Auteur _** Et vOilà, c'est finiii ^^ J'espère que vOus avez aimé ! J'aurais pu blablater pendant des heures sur keira et harry dans la forêt mais c'est censé être une fic sur le cOuple HermiOne/DragO alOrs... xD Faut peut être que j'me mette à parler un ptit peu d'eux (j'écris le chapt 6 depuis deux semaines alOrs c'est mal barré xD ils sOnt tOujOurs pas face à face une seule fOis mais j'crOis que dans le chapt 6, ils serOnt au mOins au même endrOit :/ Mes persOs fOnt encOr' de la résistance xD)

POur ceux qui attendent des nOuvelles sur mOn blOg j'vOus préviendrais quand j'mettrai d'autres scènes bOnus de BJ mais pas avant les vacances, dOnc dans deux semaines. Par cOntre, pOur le prOchain chapt, j'sais pas encOr' quand je le pOsterai parce que j'suis pas censé être chez mOi le week-end prOchain. Je tenterai de le mettre dimanche sOir si j'suis pas trOp fatiguée ou lundi ^^

BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews !

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Inexistence _ Chapitre 4**

.

.

« Bien peu d'hommes ont la trempe qu'exige un grand destin et peu de femmes sauraient vivre à l'âge adulte le grand amour romantique de leurs rêves de jeunesse. »  
Georges Dor

.

.

Dans le salon du Terrier, des foules de murmures étaient échangés entre les membres de la famille Weasley. Ils avaient porté Harry jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, l'avaient installé sur son lit, et Molly s'était occupée de lui, le réchauffant et guérissant chacune de ses blessures, alors que Fleur se chargeait de la jeune fille qu'il avait ramené et qui était dans un état beaucoup plus préoccupant.

« Qui est cette fille d'après vous ? » Interrogea Ginny d'un ton amer en louchant vers l'étage où son amoureux et la petite blonde étaient soignés.

Une sorte de jalousie perçait derrière ses paroles pourtant simple, et Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire mutuellement, étonnés que Ginny puisse penser que Harry avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il allait la remplacer. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de répondre pour la rassurer car la porte de la maison claqua et plusieurs personne pénétrèrent dans le pièce, l'air soucieux mais pourtant euphoriques: Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Hagrid -qui eut du mal à entrer, ainsi que Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. Rogue lui même arriva -trainant néanmoins un peu des pieds, apparemment pas très heureux d'être présent. Malgré le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore sous les ordres de ce dernier, Harry ne le savait pas encore... Et l'Espoir du Monde Magique était le seul qui compta réellement dans une telle situation. Rogue semblait se demander si il aurait la possibilité de se faire pardonner ou non par Harry, dont le choix déterminerait sans doute les réactions de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore décidé de lui faire parfaitement confiance.

« Comment va t-il ? S'enquit Lupin, angoissé par l'état du futur parrain de son enfant.

Maman s'occupe de lui. Marmonna Fred. Et Fleur de la fille qu'il a ramené... »

Les nouveaux venus échangèrent un regard surpris et Maugrey demanda d'une voix encore plus rauque et désagréable que d'ordinaire.

« Il a ramené une fille ?

- Une magnifique blonde. » souffla Ginny, la mine boudeuse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Lupin -comprenant que la rouquine était extrêmement jalouse- éclata de rire. Ginny le fusilla du regard, apparemment vexée qu'il puisse de moquer d'elle dans une telle situation et Lupin s'expliqua:

« Harry a certainement du rencontrer cette jeune fille, seule. Et il n'a simplement pas pu s'empêcher de l'aider, voilà tout. Et puis, elle pourrait être la plus magnifique des femmes sur Terre, tu viens de dire qu'elle était blonde. Et Harry -comme James avant lui- a un faible pour les rousses. »

Ginny s'empourpra violemment et Hermione caressa doucement ses cheveux, Lupin leur envoyant un sourire.

« Et qui est elle ?

- On n'en sait rien. Avoua Arthur en haussant les épaules. Elle est beaucoup plus faible que lui, avait de multiples marques sur le corps apparemment plus anciennes, datant de quelques années déjà. Mais elle s'est évanoui en arrivant et nous n'avons pu lui demander son prénom. Elle doit avoir seize ou dix-sept ans environ. »

C'était les seules informations qu'ils avaient et le père de famille ne put en dire plus. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, Molly et Fleur apparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Tout les autres leurs demandèrent directement comment allait Harry, ne s'inquiétant pas vraiment de la santé de la nouvelle jeune fille dont ils ne savaient rien. Molly leva presque les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Harry va bien. Il a juste besoin de dormir, de se reposer et d'un bon repas quand il se réveillera... Il est encore plus maigre qu'avant. Grimaça-t-elle, comme si c'était l'essentiel problème. Il devrait être debout dans quelques heures.

- Et la jeune fille ? S'enquit Lupin, se rappelant soudainement de son existence.

- Elle est très faible mais devrait s'en sortir. Expliqua Fleur. Nous devrions demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper d'elle. Aucun de nous n'est apte à le faire.

- Je vais appeler Pompom. Proposa Hagrid. Je reviens! Ajouta t-il avant de quitter la pièce pour transplaner depuis le jardin car il était impossible de le faire depuis l'intérieur de la maison depuis quelques mois.

- Merci, Hagrid. Souffla Lupin en se retournant vers Fleur. Qu'a-t-elle exactement ?

- Elle ne devait pas être très bien nourrie et traitée avant même que Harry ne la rencontre. Peut être marchait-elle depuis plus longtemps que lui, ou simplement n'a-t-elle jamais eu une vie particulièrement simple. Mais en tout cas, elle a des cicatrices très anciennes, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se faire en tombant. Elle est effroyablement maigre... »

Fleur ne sembla plus savoir quoi dire et haussa les épaules comme pour démontrer son incapacité à réagir, dont ils se rendaient tous bien compte. Devant l'état apparemment inquiétant de la jeune fille, aucun d'eux n'avait la possibilité de la soigner. Ginny s'étala dans son fauteuil en poussant un long soupir.

« Et maintenant, on attend ?

- Et maintenant, on attend. » Acquiesça Molly en s'asseyant à son tour.

L'attente fut néanmoins beaucoup plus longue que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, si bien que Molly finit par préparer le diner avec l'aide de Fleur, Ginny et Hermione, alors que les autres mettaient la table et tentaient de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Rogue finit par partir. Ron proposa même d'aller réveiller Harry au bout d'un moment ce qui ne lui valut qu'un regard furibond de sa soeur qui estimait que Harry dormirait tant qu'il le voudrait. Ron marmonna quelque chose d'assez vulgaire et Hermione lui asséna un violent coup à la tête, provoquant le fou-rire des fils Weasley.

**_._**

**_._**

Le bruit des rires et autres discussions portèrent jusqu'aux étages supérieurs, et plus particulièrement à la chambre de Ron, occupé cette fois ci par Harry. Le jeune homme battit plusieurs fois des paupières en essayant de s'habituer à la lumière chaude qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis bien longtemps. Le soleil se couchait et toute la chambre était colorée de orange -encore plus que d'ordinaire avec tout les posters des Canons de Chudley. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et observa la pièce, un sentiment de bonheur incroyable s'emparant de son corps douloureux. Il se sentait enfin chez lui, et mieux que depuis très longtemps. Son estomac criait famine et il se leva en vacillant très légèrement. Il se rattrapa au dossier de la chaise de bureau de Ron, s'apercevant qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon mais qu'une pâte verdâtre recouvrait les parties de son corps qui avaient du brûler de froid -ses pieds et les doigts de ses mains, ses genoux ainsi que ses coudes.

Des vêtements propres avaient été posé sur le bureau et il sut qu'ils étaient pour lui, il enfila donc la chemise -remarquant qu'elle lui appartenait- et le jean -la pâte y collant un peu. Sa cicatrice le picota à nouveau mais la douleur fut moins perturbante et il n'y prêta guère attention, trop heureux d'être enfin dans un lieu où il se sentait en sécurité. Il sortit de la chambre, en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, voulant plus ou moins leur faire la surprise de son réveil. Il passa à la salle de bain, histoire de voir si son apparence était convenable. Il était méconnaissable, sa barbe broussailleuse envahissant son visage, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire. Il remarqua le rasoir magique de Ron posé dans un panier avec son prénom et Harry s'en saisit pour se débarrasser de cette tête à faire peur, digne en effet de son parrain quand il était encore à Azkaban.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva enfin une apparence plus humaine, se sentant plus propre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Il eut aussi très envie de se prendre un bain, mais songeant aux personnes qui l'attendaient au rez de chaussée, changea d'avis. Un tourbillon d'excitation remua son ventre, et il se souvint de Ginny quelques heures plus tôt à l'entrée du Terrier. Il esquissa un sourire à son reflet qui le lui renvoya -plus ironique mais se passant de tout commentaire face à la soudaine ivresse un peu niaise qui avait envahi Harry.

L'adolescent quitta la salle de bain et descendit les marches sans faire de bruit, entendant des rires provenant de la cuisine, son odorat percevant le parfum de merveilleux plats. Enivrant. Il avait déjà très faim, et son envie de dévorer tout ce qui lui passerait sous le nez s'accentua. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et les voix s'évanouirent brusquement. Des foules de visages se tournèrent vers lui, un plus particulièrement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'engranger d'autres détails que la jeune fille qu'il dévisageait se levait d'un bond pour se précipiter sur lui. Il faillit même tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa alors que le parfum entêtant de Ginny l'enfiévrait. Il enfouis son visage dans son cou, la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Des rires se firent entendre mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère, trop absorbé par sa petite amie. Il avait un peu grandi et la dépassait d'une bonne tête, si bien qu'elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sachant que ses parents et frères les observaient, elle tenta de rester décente, mais Harry ne l'entendit apparemment pas de cette oreille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier du fait que tous les dévisageaient. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, un autre pouffa, et l'un siffla -sans doute Fred ou George.

Ginny se détacha à regret, un vague sourire aux lèvres, sa peau beaucoup plus rouge que d'ordinaire. Elle émit un petit son tremblotant et étouffé avant de balbutier.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

Le sourire que lui envoya Harry pour seule réponse lui provoqua une foule de frissons. Il paraissait presque fier de lui, et certainement très heureux. Ron et Hermione se levèrent à leur tour pour enlacer Harry, mais Ginny ne bougea d'un pouce, ne voulant s'éloigner de son petit ami et fut soudain prise entre leurs trois corps plus grands qu'elle. Ils étaient tous légèrement euphoriques, comme un jour de fête et -pour la première fois depuis longtemps- de vrais sourires illuminaient leurs visages. Rapidement, tous embrassèrent Harry et Molly -toujours aussi maman poule- posa une assiette sur la table, proposant au jeune homme de s'asseoir. Il obéit avec joie -mourant littéralement de faim- et s'installa à la place de Ginny quand la jeune fille lui offrit sa chaise. Elle resta debout quelques instants mais finit par se poser sur ses genoux. Molly lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé et se permit une remarque alors qu'Arthur scrutait les deux adolescents.

« Ginny, il ne mangera pas bien si tu l'écrases. C'est mauvais pour la digestion!

Non, Madame Weasley, ça va. » sourit Harry en glissant sa main par dessus la hanche de Ginny pour atteindre sa fourchette.

La mère de famille posa une cuisse de poulet grillée devant lui avec des pommes de terre. Il huma à en perdre haleine, le sourire aux lèvres avant de piocher dedans, mangeant presque salement ce qui fit rire Ginny.

« Dis, t'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

-Des pommes de terre, j'en ai pas mangé depuis ma dernière soirée à Poudlard. Du poulet qui ait du goût -pas celui de terre j'entends- depuis des semaines. Expliqua t-il, la bouche pleine.

-Mais tu mangeais quoi ? S'inquiéta t-elle brusquement.

-Ce que je trouvais... Marmonna t-il. C'était plus dur avec l'hiver, il n'y avait plus rien sur les arbres.. J'ai volé un peu de nourriture dans des magasins -avec ma cape d'invisibilité. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré le grand-père de Jimmy... C'est lui qui m'a dit... enfin... que l'un des fils Weasley était mort. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »

Il y eut un court silence à table et Ginny finit par chuchoter, répondant à une question qu'il n'avait pas osé poser.

« Percy... Il est revenu, a tourné le dos au Ministère. Et ils l'ont tué pour ça. »

Elle appuya son front contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne dit pas un mot, car il n'y avait rien à dire, excepté un minable « je suis désolé » habituel qui ne voulait pas entendre sortir de sa bouche, lui-même n'ayant pas aimer l'entendre après la mort de Sirius. Il se remit à manger en silence et Molly posa doucement sa main sur la sienne par dessus la table, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

« Alors, raconte nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant ces longues semaines où nous avons tous cru que tu étais mort.

-Certains pensent plutôt que je suis un trouillard d'après ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette quand j'arrivais à me la procurer! Remarqua Harry, ne désirant que très peu narrer ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils sont désagréables avec toi, vieux! Rappela Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un air maussade, presque sage. Et sans doute pas la dernière!

-Merci, Ron, j'me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Rit Harry. Non, mais... j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Tu as fini ? Bredouilla Hermione avec espoir.

-Presque.

-Fini quoi ? Les coupa brusquement Arthur, agacé de ne pas comprendre -comme presque tous les autres- la discussion personnelle s'était engagé entre les trois amis.

-Désolé, Monsieur Weasley... Nous ne sommes pas censé en parler. » Grimaça Harry, penaud.

Ginny planta son regard dans le sien, soudain presque en colère contre lui et il se racla la gorge, sentant les réprimandes d'après retrouvailles s'approcher à grands pas. Ron lui adressa un sourire compatissant et Hermione regarda ailleurs.

« Autant te dire que tu auras intérêt à me raconter, Harry. Commença Ginny. Parce que la prochaine fois que tu t'en vas comme ça, tu n'auras pas le droit de revenir. Ou du moins, pas vers moi. Et ma famille me soutiendra.

-Harry est mon meilleur ami! Répliqua Ron, prêt à soutenir le dit-ami. Je ne vais pas arrêter de lui parler parce que tu lui fais la tête ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous sortiez ensemble... Viendra un jour où vous romprez et il faudra que je fasse un choix. S'exclama t-il, tel un martyr.

-Merci de penser qu'on finira forcément par rompre! S'emporta Ginny.

-De toute façon, il n'est pas question de ça! Soupira Harry, pressé d'en finir avant que la conversation ne devienne une dispute. Ginny, je t'ai dit que je te dirai tout. Ce n'était pas des mots en l'air... Donc, je le ferai. Alors, arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est insupportable... On dirait le professeur MacGonagall. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais s'était adouci en l'entendant dire qu'il lui expliquerait les raisons de son départ. Ron lui, parut suspicieux.

« Attend, tu vas vraiment lui dire ? Tout ?

-Oui. Acquiesça Harry en se remettant à manger. Tout.

-Mais... Tout ce que nous on sait ? Ce que tu dois faire ? Les détails ? Tout ? S'exclama Ron.

-Tu veux une définition du mot « tout », Ronald ? S'exaspéra Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, Harry va lui dire. Et il a raison.

-Quoi ? Mais... Dumbledore n'a jamais dit que tu pouvais...

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que Dumbledore n'a pas dit, Ron. Coupa sèchement Harry, son visage perdant toute couleur. Et maintenant, ça n'a plus aucune importance, étant donné qu'il est mort. Donc, si j'ai envie d'aller raconter à Rogue même ce que je sais, je le ferai... »

Hermione parut surprise -comme tous les autres- mais finit par comprendre.

« Tu as lu le livre de Rita ?

-En effet. Marmonna Harry de mauvaise grâce, le seul nom de la journaliste lui coupant l'appétit.

-Et ne me dit pas que tu y crois ? S'écria t-elle, ébahi.

-Il y a des choses que même Rita n'a pas pu inventer. Soupira Harry, vaincu. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. »

Pour Hermione, au contraire, ça en avait beaucoup mais Ron lui fit signe de se taire en un seul regard. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine, interrompu une nouvelle choix par Ginny -qui ne souhaitait pas voir le retour de Harry ternit par des discussions angoissantes.

« Tu es drôlement mieux rasé, autant te le dire ! Pouffa t-elle en passant ses doigts sur ses joues douces.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur! Répliqua t-il avec un sourire. Me raser n'était pas ma première préoccupation. D'ailleurs... Où est Keira ?

-C'est la fille que tu as ramené ? »

La voix de Ginny devint plus dure, presque aigrie et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement d'attitude. Hermione lui fit un signe étrange qu'il ne saisit pas mais Ginny s'était raidie. Un bref sourire éclaira son visage quand le ton de sa petite amie prit un sens dans son esprit. Elle était jalouse ! Elle crut qu'il se moquait d'elle et poussa un long soupir, comme pour évacuer sa rage. Harry se racla la gorge vaguement gêné alors que Lupin souriait.

« Ginny, cette fille est... exaspérante. Vraiment. Elle est condescendante et fait des remarques désagréables... Elle se comporte comme une semi-princesse, ce qui ne lui va pas du tout étant donné qu'elle est plus... Enfin, elle ne m'a rien dit ou presque sur elle, mais elle devait être... Non mais sérieusement, vous avez vu comment elle était habillée ? On dirait une... aristocrate déguisée en Cendrillon... C'est assez étrange.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit et tu l'as ramené ici ? S'étonna Lupin. Elle aurait pu être une...

-Elle n'aurait pas été capable de me faire quoi que ce soit vu son état. Et elle n'a pas l'air... Je sais que vous trouvez ça stupide de ma part de faire confiance à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Mais quand je l'ai rencontré en venant ici, elle était à moitié morte dans la neige, état dans lequel j'aurais pu être moi aussi. J'aurai voulu qu'on m'aide si ça avait été le cas.

-C'est une sorcière au moins ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle connaissait l'existence de notre monde en tout cas... Elle doit être une cracmol ou... avoir eu des sorciers dans sa famille... Je ne sais pas trop. Elle n'a pas de baguette par contre.

-Que t'a t-elle dit ?

-Juste qu'elle s'appelait Keira et qu'elle avait fui de chez elle. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi... Mais vu les marques qu'elle a partout...

-Tu les as toutes vu ? » S'empourpra Ginny.

Harry étouffa un second rire et elle le fusilla du regard, agacé qu'il prenne ses inquiétudes si peu au sérieux. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand je l'ai rencontré, elle ne portait qu'une sorte de robe -celle avec laquelle vous l'avez vu- et une veste. Alors oui, elle n'était guère habillé à ce moment là. Mais excuse moi de te dire ça, Ginny... le spectacle n'avait rien de particulièrement plaisant étant donné qu'elle était entièrement bleu et blanche. Et je ne fais pas partie de ces malades qui -en voyant une fille presque morte à demi nue- trouvent ça attrayant. J'étais plus préoccupé par son coeur défaillant que par son corps. Et puis sérieusement, si tu veux être jalouse... trouve quelqu'un d'autre que Keira.

-Comme qui ? Soupira Ginny, un demi sourire se posant sur ses lèvres, sentant qu'il disait vrai.

-Je sais pas encore. Je te préviendrais! »

Elle lui tira la langue et il l'embrassa chastement. Ce fut elle cette fois qui renforça son baiser, et Arthur grommela avec mauvaise humeur -lui qui n'avait encore rien osé dire.

« Autant vous prévenir tous les deux, que je ne veux plus vous voir vous embrasser comme ça avant d'être mariés ! Aujourd'hui, d'accord parce que Harry aurait pu mourir mais... »

Les deux adolescents ne l'écoutaient pas et il finit par laisser tomber.

« Harry, finit donc ton plat ! Proposa Molly avec un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de son époux. Ça va être froid. »

**_._**

**_._**

Pas une étoile ou même la lune ne parvenait à se dégager derrière les sombres et menaçants nuages envahissant le ciel. La plupart des membres de la famille Weasley dormaient déjà, les invités étaient partis -exceptée l'infirmière Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver pour s'occuper de Keira.

Enfin seul -alors qu'il avait presque été étouffée par les étreintes durant toute la soirée- Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain, passa sa main dans ses cheveux toujours trop longs et soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé demander à Madame Weasley ou Fleur de les lui couper. Il retira rapidement sa chemise et revit son torse nu dans un miroir pour la première fois en plus de deux mois. De multiples balafres et bleus constellaient sa peau presque maigre. Malgré la marche et tous les efforts physiques qu'il avait fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi maigrichon et faiblard.

La porte grinça derrière lui, et un visage apparut dans le miroir. Il esquissa un sourire alors que Ginny entrait, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, légèrement gênés. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble, et n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter. Il trouvait ça étrange de devoir le faire avec tant de retard, comme si il devait brusquement oublier les dix dernières semaines. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était avancé jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe ses doigts sur sa taille, lui arrachant un frisson. Le majeur de Ginny appuya sur sa colonne vertébrale, remontant sensuellement jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle appuya sa joue contre son dos, passant ses mains sur son torse en chuchotant:

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Il se retourna vers elle, incapable de dire un mot alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour quémander un baiser, qu'il lui offrit sans plus d'hésitation. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses épis ébènes entremêlés et eut un petit rire.

« Voudrais tu que je m'en occupe ? »

Il comprit qu'elle lui proposait de lui couper les cheveux et acquiesça doucement, mimant l'inquiétude, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un coup de coude à l'estomac. Il s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire alors qu'elle prenait des ciseaux, commençant à couper de ci de là, prenant garde à ce que les mèches soient plus ou moins de la même longueur. Lui, glissait ses mains sur sa taille, caressant sa peau et y créant des minuscules petits frissons de plaisir. Elle tentait de rester concentrée mais mourait simplement d'envie de balancer ces ciseaux pour embrasser Harry, qui s'amusait réellement de voir ce dilemme dans le regard chocolat de la jeune fille. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une quelconque décision cependant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau et Arthur apparut en peignoir. Harry laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps et Ginny se contenta de tourner la tête vers son père, lui montrant rapidement la paire de ciseau. Arthur hésita pendant un millième de seconde avant de marmonner.

« Je préférerais que vous laissiez les portes ouvertes tous les deux quand vous êtes seuls.

-Merci pour la confiance, papa ! Riposta Ginny avec ironie en reprenant quelques mèches de cheveux de son petit ami pour les couper, les éparpillant sur le sol.

-J'ai élevé six garçons avant toi, Ginny. Et Harry est un garçon. C'est lui qui ne m'inspire pas confiance! »

Il jaugea Harry du regard en prononçant ces mots et le jeune homme se permit un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante. Il se doutait largement qu'Arthur ne savait pas qu'ils étaient déjà allés au delà des recommandations paternelles. Arthur s'empara de quelques cachets pour pouvoir dormir avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire avant de lui dire bonne nuit. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, n'osant pas parler en sachant que n'importe qui pouvait les entendre. Quand elle put enfin revoir ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, elle cessa de s'occuper de ses cheveux et posa la paire de ciseaux. Elle se pencha doucement à son oreille et susurra:

« Retrouve moi dans ma chambre, dans une petite demi-heure.

-Et Hermione ? Bredouilla Harry, une multitude de souvenirs envahissant son esprit de plein fouet, un nouveau noeud se formant dans son ventre.

-Elle passera la nuit dans la chambre de Ron... S'il te plait, Harry. »

Elle n'avait guère besoin de le supplier tant lui-même désirait être seul avec elle. Il esquissa un sourire en acquiesçant et elle l'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce d'une démarche prometteuse. Il ne la quitta pas du regard avant de se lever pour se contempler dans le miroir. Sa démarche était peut-être prometteuse, mais ses talents de coiffeuse l'étaient beaucoup moins...

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Ginny -après avoir maugréer de multiples mensonges à Ron qui n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'il disait étant donné qu'Hermione avait élu domicile dans sa chambre. Ginny l'attendait sur le lit en pyjama, un sourire aux lèvres. Il referma la porte avant de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle l'arrêta.

« Ferme la porte à clé. » proposa t-elle avec une moue charmeuse.

Il obéit avant de la rejoindre sur son lit, se ruant littéralement sur ses lèvres avant même de lui laisser le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tirant sur sa chemise pour la lui retirer, ne se souciant pas de savoir que ses parents et frères dormaient dans les pièces proches ou encore que son lit grinçait un peu trop. Elle remarqua qu'il était devenu extrêmement maigre en passant ses doigts sur son torse nu, et interrompit leur baiser.

« Il faut qu'on parle... Tu as promis de tout me dire. Rappela t-elle, le souffle haletant alors qu'il s'allongeait à ses cotés.

-Ce sera une longue discussion, et j'avoue être vraiment épuisé... marmonna t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Pas fatigué pour me faire l'amour ? Pouffa t-elle alors qu'il rougissait, l'expression leur arrachant une grimace de gêne à tous les deux, adolescents peu habitués à ce genre de situation. Mais trop épuisé pour parler ?

-Oui, je sais. C'est ridicule. S'esclaffa-t-il. Mais tu m'as vraiment manqué, et je n'ai pas envie d'engager des discussions aussi lourdes et pesantes ce soir... ça va nous prendre toute la nuit, et...

-C'est bon, Harry, j'ai compris. Soupira Ginny en faisant la moue. On pourrait juste parler de quelque chose... à propos de la lettre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en passant son bras par dessus les épaules de Ginny, enroulant ses cheveux roux autour de son majeur. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Je t'expliquerais les raisons de mon départ plus tard, demain... Engagea-t-il, ne trouvant pas d'autre sujet important dans sa lettre.

-Non, pas ça...

-C'est à propos de notre première nuit tous les deux ? Bredouilla t-il, rougissant de plus belle.

-Non plus... Enfin, on devra en parler également, mais c'est autre chose... »

-Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, énumérant ce qu'il avait mit dans la lettre, chaque phrases et détails.

« Tu ne voulais pas t'occuper d'Hedwige ? Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te poserais problème...

-Harry, je parle du fait que tu ais dit que tu m'aimais ! S'écria t-elle finalement, agacé qu'il ne comprenne pas assez vite ce qui avait de l'importance pour elle.

-Oh... ça t'a dérangé ? Bredouilla-t-il, dérouté.

-Non, juste... je... Tu le pensais vraiment ou … ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, un bref sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'une toute nouvelle lueur. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant tout doucement.

« Oui, je le pensais. Je t'aime. Comment oses tu en douter ? »

Il lui tira bêtement la langue, après avoir déclaré qu'il l'aimait comme si c'était une évidence des plus élémentaire. Elle se sentit rougir, sachant qu'il disait vrai et que ça ne lui posait aucun problème de le lui avouer.

« Tu es parti. Souffla-t-elle. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de ce qu'on avait fait...

-Tu n'es pas effrayante à ce point ! Railla-t-il. J'aurais vraiment préféré affronter Mangemorts, neige et manque de nourriture que toi, tu penses ? Je suis désolé d'être parti après cette nuit là. Je souhaitais juste passer une soirée inoubliable avec toi avant de partir, même si je ne pensais pas que ça finirait forcément comme ça. »

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se blottir contre son torse, passant ses doigts sur la ceinture du bas de pyjama du jeune homme qui la regarda, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Nous avons assez parlé, hein ? »

**_._**

**_._**

Le manoir Malefoy était plongé dans un parfait silence digne des pires films d'horreur. Une réunion se tenait dans la salle à manger -l'une des plus grande pièce, la seule capable de recueillir tous les Mangemorts présents. Leur maitre, Lord Voldemort n'était pas présent et Bellatrix Lestrange non plus, tous deux ayant quitté le pays pour une mission dont les autres n'avaient aucune idée -n'osant d'ailleurs pas demander quoi que ce soit. Lucius Malefoy présidait lui même la réunion, distribuant à chacun une mission pour les prochains jours ou semaines, listant les décès parmi les Mangemorts et parmi leurs opposants -la seconde liste étant beaucoup plus longue.

Drago était installé dans un coin, sur une chaise à l'écart des autres, l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'écoutait guère les bavardages incessants et limpides des autres Mangemorts, s'excitant à décrire les cadavres de leurs victimes ou leurs techniques de tortures comme si il s'agissait d'un jeu. Drago n'y voyait rien de bien amusant pour le moment, trop préoccupé par la disparition de sa soeur. Il savait qu'une sorte de lien existait entre eux -comme chez le plupart des jumeaux- et qu'il l'aurait su si elle était morte mais il y avait bien pire que la mort. Il craignait même d'imaginer ce qu'elle vivait depuis son départ. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Il devrait retourner à Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine, mais savait qu'il ne quitterait pas chez lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas une idée du lieu où elle se trouvait. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini aussi étaient présents -l'un accompagnant son père, l'autre pour avoir l'air d'un vrai Serpentard- ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle -dont le seul but était apparemment de prendre de la place. Théo s'approcha rapidement de Drago et lui glissa un bout de papier froissé avant de retourner à sa place, sans que personne n'ait réellement de réaction, tous trop embarqués dans leurs conversations morbides.

Drago le déplia et lut rapidement « Ton père voulait la vendre à Yaxley. » Comme tout le monde, Théo et Blaise avaient depuis longtemps compris qui était réellement Keira mais ne saisissait pas réellement pourquoi elle avait une telle importance pour Drago. Néanmoins, en bons amis qu'ils étaient -ou du moins auraient pu l'être si Drago avait été du genre à se lier aux autres- ils soutenaient le jeune Malefoy avec acharnement, tant que cela ne leur apportait pas de problème. Mais cette fois, ça leur en apporterait sûrement.

Drago se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise en plantant son regard dans celui de Lucius Malefoy.

« Père, puis je vous parler quelques instants ? En privé. »

Tous avaient tourné la tête vers l'adolescent dont le corps s'était raidi sous la rage, ses muscles se crispant comme si il se retenait de frapper quelque chose, ses tendons se dessinant sous sa peau blême. Lucius Malefoy se leva, s'excusant auprès des autres et leur demanda de continuer la discussion sans lui alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Drago le suivit dans le petit salon et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« La vendre ? Vous vouliez la vendre ? Hurla t-il, peu soucieux que les autres l'entendent ou non. Êtes vous si immoral, père, que vous puissiez vendre votre propre fille sans vous soucier de ce qu'un homme comme Yaxley voudrait lui faire ?

-Drago, baissez d'un ton. Coupa Lucius avec de persistants coup d'oeil vers la porte.

-Je me fiche qu'ils sachent de quoi nous parlons! De toute façon, ils n'ont pas plus de morale que vous ! Si je la retrouve, je ne vous conseille pas de tenter une fois encore de vous débarrasser d'elle. C'est ma soeur et elle existe que vous le vouliez ou pas ! Sauf dans le cas où vous souhaitez que je disparaisse moi aussi. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte puis monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, une foule d'images plus répugnantes les unes que les autres lui brûlant les yeux.

**_._**

**_._**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (pas en état de blablater)**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**

**Petit message de la zOyé de l'auteur [z'avez d'jà entendu parler d'moi] :** Tess n'est actuellement pas en état de blablater -comme elle le signale elle-même- donc je vais un peu le fair' à sa place. Tout d'abord désolé pour ce léger retard qui est du tout d'abord au fait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle auprès de son ordi [je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont connu les dégâts de la tempête et bien pour ma Tess c'est ce qui l'a bloqué durant ce petit week end] pis ensuite la suite du retard est de ma faute puisque j'ai mis un peu trop de temps à lire et corriger ce chapitre [ben je pouvais pas tout fair' en même temps...]. Bref' en tout cas j'espèr' que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Personellement c'est mon préféré depuis le début. J'adore les retrouvailles entre Harry et les Weasley -et plus particulièrement Ginny. Cette dernière m'a beaucoup amusé d'ailleurs -ah! la jalousie :p.

M'enfin bon bref', je vais vous souhaiter à tous une bonne semaine, je vous fais des bisous de ma part et de celle de Tess et vous dis à dimanche prochain :)

**-La ZoYé-**


	6. Chapitre 5

__

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**Première fois que j'poste aussi tôt dans la journée ^^ remerciez dOnc ma zOyé nationnalleuh qui a corrigé tôt lOl Donc, j'espère que ce chapire vous plaira ^^**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"La méfiance est tOujOurs pOur mOi une des fOrmes de l'intelligence. La cOnfiance, une des fOrmes de la bêtise."  
**Paul Léautaud_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Un cri strident résonna dans la maison aux étages bringueballant tenant par magie. Dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie -vide car il logeait au 12 Square Grimmaurd quand il le pouvait- Keira s'était réveillée en sursaut, perturbée par un cauchemar effroyable fait de neige, de sang et du visage rougeâtre de Yaxley... La chaleur étouffante lui était tellement inhabituelle qu'elle l'effraya et un hurlement sortit de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

Les posters animés de dragons et autres animaux sauvages s'exposaient sur les murs, renvoyant des images effrayantes pour elle -qui n'avait jamais été une adepte de ce genre d'espèce dangereuse. La pièce était étroite mais plus grande que sa chambre du grenier au Manoir Malefoy. Penser à son ancien chez elle lui provoqua des frissons alors que des bruits de pas et de portes qui claquent se répétaient dans les couloirs. Assise sur le lit, elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un short assez court qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Ses bleus et autres cicatrices avaient été soignés, son corps toujours aussi maigre. Son estomac gargouilla légèrement et elle se sentit rougir, même si personne ne l'entendit.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, une femme petite et assez ronde apparut, ses cheveux roux flamboyant autant que ses yeux chocolat qui la scrutaient, hésitante. D'après la description peut appréciable que lui avait un jour fait Drago, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Molly Weasley. L'homme au crâne dégarni débarquant derrière elle, Arthur Weasley. Elle remonta mécaniquement sa couverture sur elle, des maux de têtes la désarçonnant de plus en plus. D'autres visages apparurent.

Un en particulier lui sembla sympathique: un grand rouquin à l'allure dégingandé et aux yeux d'un bleu incroyablement doux. Elle s'y perdit un instant, n'ayant jamais rien vu d'aussi clair puis son regard se posa sur la jeune fille brune ses cotés. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Harry: Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. La Sang-de-Bourbe dont lui avait si souvent parlé Drago -plus particulièrement entre sa troisième et sa quatrième année, l'insultant car elle l'avait giflé puis marmonnant qu'elle aurait put être jolie au bal de Noël. D'ailleurs, il avait eu raison. Keira la trouva mignonne avec ses grands yeux marrons et la peau assez dorée. Elle avait tout d'une gryffondor en apparence, et d'après Drago l'était en tout point. Deux autres personnes arrivèrent, dont une qu'elle connaissait: Harry et Ginny. Arthur se tourna vers eux, les jaugeant.

« Vous étiez passé où ? »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, leur peau rosissant légèrement, mais aucun d'eux ne prononça un seul mot. Keira esquissa un sourire alors qu'Harry se faufilait entre tout les autres pour l'approcher. Elle le dévisagea et finit par pouffer.

« Tu as reprit apparence humaine.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était désagréable! Marmonna Harry en se tournant vers les Weasley et Hermione avant de revenir vers Keira. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je crois oui... » sourit-elle, le remerciant silencieusement.

Arthur quitta la pièce pour aller prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre par réseau de cheminée et Keira soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres qui ne l'approchaient pas.

« Ils ne font pas confiance en ton jugement quand il s'agit de la nature des gens ? S'enquit elle auprès de Harry.

- Disons que... j'ai un peu tendance à faire confiance à certaines personnes sans réfléchir. Avoua Harry. Mais, ils savent que tu ne mords pas! »

Il fit signe aux Weasley d'approcher mais seul Ginny lui obéit et adressa un vague sourire à la blonde.

« Ginny Weasley.

- Keira. Tu es sa petite amie, non ? Sourit elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry alors que la rouquine acquiesçait. Et bien... Faut être courageuse -ou mourante ?- pour le supporter.

- Keira! Coupa Harry avec un regard furibond. Je pourrais te balancer par la fenêtre si tu continue à être aussi désagréable! Je n'hésiterais pas. »

Keira lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qui n'avait étrangement rien de repentant et Ginny eut un petit rire.

« Je le supporte pour l'instant. »

Harry lui adressa une moue boudeuse et elle prit sa main dans la sienne en souriant. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent à leur tour, le jeune homme dévisageant Keira plus que ne l'autorisait la politesse, comme si il était proprement captivé par elle. Hermione elle semblait soupçonneuse, ne voulant croire en la jeune fille sans avoir de preuves de sa gentillesse. Harry les présenta rapidement tout en ayant l'impression qu'elle savait déjà qui ils étaient. Des bruits au rez de chaussée interrompirent les présentations et plusieurs personnes apparurent. Maugrey pointa directement sa baguette sur Keira qui sursauta brutalement alors qu'Harry se dressait devant elle à la surprise de tous.

« Professeur, évitez de faire ça. Je ne l'ai pas porté à travers des dizaines de kilomètres pour qu'elle finisse en charpie ! Nous avons des questions à lui poser, d'accord. Mais elle n'a ni baguette ni pouvoirs particuliers pour autant que je puisse en juger. De plus, elle est seule contre nous tous. Pas besoin d'utiliser la menace ou autre. »

Maugrey hésita mais Lupin posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui dire de ranger sa baguette alors que lui même le faisait. Tous les regards étaient figés sur Keira qui s'empourpra. Maugrey grogna quelque chose d'imperceptible avant de lui dire:

« Nous pourrions te ramener chez toi si tu nous disais qui tu es.

- Je... Je... ne suis pas vraiment... je n'ai pas vraiment... de chez moi. Souffla t-elle. En tout cas, si c'est un chez-moi, je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner. Enfin si. Mais... j'en suis incapable parce que... »

Elle bredouillait tellement que la plupart des personnes présentes ne comprirent pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. Harry interrompu son bavardage.

« C'est bon, Keira, tu nous expliqueras plus tard. Tu veux peut être manger un morceau avant ? Lui proposa t-il avec un sourire amical. Je pari que tu meurs de faim. »

L'estomac de la jeune fille gargouilla, répondant de lui même à la question du jeune homme qui étouffa un rire avant de prendre sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle s'y accrocha, le suivant. Le regard bleu de Ron défila sur ses jambes, qu'il trouva affreusement maigres. Mais sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, il la trouva tout de même belle. Comme un ange... De la mort ? Molly lui tendit une veste toute moelleuse et un vieux jean beaucoup trop grand pour elle avant qu'ils ne descendent tous à la cuisine où la mère de famille réchauffa les restes pour Keira.

Un silence pesa durant toute la préparation et Harry lança un sourire à la jeune fille alors que tous la jaugeaient presque sévèrement du regard, tentant de la percer, de la comprendre. Avec un demi sourire, Molly posa une assiette pleine devant l'adolescente qui hésita quelques secondes avant de commencer à manger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle goûta du poulet et bu du jus de citrouille, elle qui n'avait eu droit qu'au pain, aux pommes de terre et à l'eau. La façon dont elle mangeait n'avait rien de naturel, ce qu'Harry remarqua très rapidement. Elle mâchait avec circonspection, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire. Il chuchota:

« Ils te nourrissent, tes parents ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de parents. Marmonna t-elle en avalant.

- Tu veux dire... qu'ils sont morts ? Demanda Lupin après un bref moment incertitude.

- Non. Juste que... ils... Je... n'existe pas vraiment. »

Un moment de blanc suivit cette révélation des plus inattendue et Harry soupira finalement.

« Si. Tu es là, face à nous. On te parle... Donc, tu existes.

- Pas vraiment, non. Bredouilla Keira. Je n'ai pas... de réelle identité.

- Tu vis dans un orphelinat ? Grimaça Tonks en tentant d'y voir plus clair.

- Non, je... Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Pourtant il va falloir le faire ! Répliqua sèchement Maugrey. Sinon, tu ne resteras pas bien longtemps ici !

- Professeur ! Coupa Harry, prêt à tout pour aider sa nouvelle protégée. Keira, tu as forcément un nom de famille... des parents... Je ne sais pas moi. Tu t'es enfuis. Mais d'où ?

- De l'endroit où je travaillais. »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Puis une foule d'images lui traversèrent l'esprit: la robe de Keira informe et sans couleur définie, pareille aux vêtements des elfes de maison, ces marques sur son corps, le fait qu'elle dise ne pas exister... Lupin aussi sembla comprendre.

« Quelqu'un t'emploie comme une sorte de domestique ? Articula-t-il avec difficultés, tant cela lui semblait grotesque.

- Oui...

- L'esclavage humain est interdit ! S'exclama Tonks. Et tes parents... où sont ils ? Et pourquoi ne t'aident-ils pas ? »

La porte de la cuisine claqua, et tous remarquèrent la présence de Rogue qui semblait avoir suivi la discussion avec un grand intérêt. Keira soupira, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'elle ne resterait plus longtemps dans cette maison si chaleureuse. Harry se leva d'un bond, stupéfait de voir l'assassin de Dumbledore au Terrier sans que quiconque n'intervienne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Rogue répondit à la question de Tonks.

« Ses parents ne l'aident pas car ce sont eux qui l'emploient. »

Maugrey le scruta avant de s'étonner.

« Vous la connaissez ?

- Elle m'a longtemps servi quelques verres chez d'anciens amis... Comment va Drago, Keira ? Je sais que vous étiez proches.

- Malefoy ? Cracha Harry avec un dégoût manifeste avant de croiser le regard gris de Keira. Tu es... leur fille ? Les Malefoy n'ont pas de fille...

- Non. Souffla Keira, sa voix à peine perceptible. Car... je n'existe pas...

- Mais... ce sont tes parents ? Reformula le brun avec surprise. Tu... Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?

- Tu m'aurais laissé mourir. Répliqua Keira.

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que comme de par hasard, toi, Keira Malefoy, tu t'es sauvé de chez toi ! Et comme par hasard, tu es tombé sur moi alors que ta famille veut me tuer ! C'est un peu trop... pleins de coincidences si tu veux mon avis.

- Je... Je n'aurais jamais fait quoi que soit... Je... »

Elle se leva brusquement d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ok... Alors, vous avez qu'à faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu. Les gens m'ignorent et m'oublient plutôt facilement en général. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. »

Elle s'avança vers la porte mais Rogue l'arrêta.

« Keira... Je préférerais que tu ne quittes pas cette maison vu le temps qu'il fait. Mais si les Weasley ne veulent pas t'accueillir, je trouverais un autre endroit où quelqu'un puisse venir te...

- Non! Hurla t-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous préveniez qui que ce soit !

- Keira, tu as vécu pendant dix-sept ans sous ses ordres. Coupa Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux, oubliant que d'autres les observaient. Je sais que il y a de plus en plus de Mangemorts au Manoir et que des choses horribles doivent s'y passer...

- Des choses horribles s'y sont toujours passées. Souffla t-elle. Mais...

- Tu peux bien encore supporter ça quelques temps. Quand Drago sera assez adulte pour te sortir de là, il le fera.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sortir de là. Riposta Keira. Je ne me suis pas enfuis sur un coup de tête, je...

- Drago doit être inquiet pour toi. Rappela Rogue.

- Je le sais ! Je le sais très bien! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Je sais qu'il doit être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude avec Mr Malefoy et qu'il va sûrement s'attirer des ennuis à cause de moi mais je n'y peux rien cette fois. »

Des larmes dégoulinaient à présent sur ses joues pâles à la surprise de tous face à cette toute nouvelle Malefoy qui semblait capable de sourire ou de pleurer, de ressentir de vraies émotions.

« Je sais très bien que dans quelques mois, on aurait pu partir je-ne-sais-où, qu'il m'aurait « sorti de là » comme vous dites ! Mais je n'avais pas quelques mois cette fois.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? S'étonna Rogue en la contemplant.

- Il... il voulait me vendre à Yaxley. Haleta Keira. Et je... Je sais très bien que Yaxley ne se serait pas servit de moi que pour le ménage et les repas... Et... Je préférerais mourir que devoir servir de jouet à un homme comme lui ! »

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne dit rien, certains prenant plus de temps que d'autres à comprendre ce que l'adolescente venait d'expliquer. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, la famille était censé être là pour protéger les siens, et il leur semblait inimaginable qu'un père puisse vendre sa fille, même un homme comme Malefoy ne pouvait être inhumain à ce point. Ce qui choquait autant les plus jeunes comme Harry, Ron ou Hermione était la façon dont Keira parlait de son frère. Elle exprimait une sorte de révérence comme si il était bon et qu'elle éprouvait une réelle affection pour lui. Apparemment, Drago se comportait même assez bien avec elle, ce qui était d'autant plus inconcevable pour certains.

Puis, dans un fracas, Molly reposa une nouvelle assiette sur la table.

« Viens donc manger encore un peu, Keira. » Proposa t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Son époux lui lança un regard courroucé et ébahit. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en faisant signe à Keira de s'asseoir. L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, toujours aussi affamée et tous la regardèrent manger en silence, n'osant rien dire ou faire pour comprendre la situation qui leur semblait bien étrange.

Quand Keira eut avalé sa troisième cuisse de poulet, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de pommes de terre et quelques verres de jus de citrouille, Molly lui proposa d'aller se recoucher, lui demandant si elle était rassasiée. Keira l'était assurément et obéit, se contentant de remercier la mère de famille avant de monter dans la chambre où elle couchait.

Quand la porte de la chambre se referma, elle s'écroula sur son lit en baillant, la panse plus remplie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle plongea dans un profond sommeil en quelques secondes à peine, espérant ne plus faire de cauchemars.

Dans la cuisine, Maugrey s'installa en grimaçant -se rendant encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était déjà, creusant de nouvelles rides sur son visage balafré.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Elle ne peut pas rester ici ! S'exclama Arthur. Les Malefoy...

- Elle n'en est pas une. Souffla Rogue en baissant la tête quand Harry le regarda. Keira a été élevée aux mêmes égards qu'un elfe de maison. Elle n'a une certaine éducation que grâce à Drago qui lui a appris à lire, à écrire et à compter alors que lui même commençait à le faire. Mais elle n'est pas comme ses parents...

- Si elle est comme son frère, ça me suffit ! Cracha Harry. D'ailleurs, elle a été élevé dans le mensonge, elle est déjà assez douée. Qui vous dit qu'elle ne travaille pas pour eux ? Qu'après le ménage et la cuisine, ils ne l'ont pas fait passer à des missions plus périlleuses ? »

Personne n'avait de réelles réponses à ses questions rhétoriques, car ils ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'étaient ou non capables de faire les Malefoy. Même Rogue n'osa rien répondre, de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'un autre. Cependant, une réflexion jaillit de la bouche de celle qui était la plus apte à hair les Malefoy, celle qui avait perdu sa famille à cause de gens comme eux et qui venait de passer sept ans à détester leur fils insolent et raciste.

« Harry, tu lui as fait confiance... Et nous savons... Ou en tout cas, je sais, que ton instinct t'indique presque toujours la bonne direction. Elle n'a rien d'une Malefoy, n'a pas encore dit un mot de travers... Et puis, leur plan -si c'en était un- me paraitrait assez dangereux et stupide. Pourquoi ne t'auraient ils pas attrapé quand tu étais dans la forêt seul avec elle ? Sérieusement, Harry... nous avons suivi ton instinct pour des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses. Je crois que nous devrions lui faire confiance.

- Vraiment ? Chuchota simplement le jeune homme, songeur. Tu parles de la soeur de Drago Malefoy là ?

- Oui. Sourit Hermione. Je parle de la soeur de Drago Malefoy. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je pense qu'elle est différente de lui... Il suffit de voir le contraste entre la vie si dorée qu'il a eu et celle qu'elle a vécu. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

La neige était fixée au sol, tel un nuage blanc et moelleux, cependant trop humide pour que quiconque désire s'y attarder. Le ciel était redevenu bleu après la tempête ayant frapper l'Angleterre pendant près d'une semaine, et Drago put enfin sortir sans ressembler pour autant à un ours de dix tonnes avec ses multiples couches de vêtements. N'étant pas du genre frileux, un pantalon, un sweet-shirt et une simple veste suffisaient à lui faire supporter la température hivernale. Il marchait depuis près d'une heure, à la recherche d'une preuve de la présence de sa soeur. Mais la tempête et le vent avaient tout transporté sur leur passage, ne laissant aucune trace de quoi que ce soit.

Son balai au bout du bras, Drago eut très envie de s'envoler pour rentrer au Manoir, perdant déjà patience. Il avait eu l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait au moment où il le voulait, matériellement parlant. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il enfourcha son balai avant de quitter le sol, rentrant à vive allure chez lui, le souffle glacé lui fouettant le visage et lui brûlant les yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'au salon, devant la cheminée qu'il put enfin se réchauffer, pourtant toujours givré intérieurement. Lucius arriva dans la pièce avec un livre -de Magie Noire sans doute- et jaugea soigneusement son fils du regard, remarquant que le bas de sa veste était froissé et qu'il était à peine coiffé. Aucun être humain n'aurait aperçu ce genre de détails, mais Lucius Malefoy avait toujours été du genre perfectionniste -ou maniaque, selon Drago. Chaque détail avait son importance, et son fils ne lui faisait guère honneur avec son apparence gentiment débraillée. L'adolescent en question leva la tête vers son père et le scruta de son regard grisé pénétrant, rendant mal à l'aise n'importe qui -y comprit Lucius. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ces yeux, ce regard qui semblait vous glacer jusqu'au sang, transir chacun de vos muscles, vous maintenant sous son emprise. Finalement, il le lâcha et Lucius s'installa sur un fauteuil -le plus grand, celui du chef de famille- et demanda d'une voix doucereuse:

« As tu trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ne faite pas mine de vous y intéressez, père. Répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. Et non, je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Je m'y intéresse, détrompe toi. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle rencontre un autre sorcier et explique qui elle est... Nous aurions du mal à nous relever après de tels ragots. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

- C'est donc cela qui vous préoccupe, père ? Cracha Drago. Elle pourrait être en train de mourir au moment même où nous discutons !

- Disons qu'au moins, ça réglerait le problème. » conclut Lucius.

Drago se redressa, une rage inimaginable se dégageant de chacun de ses membres, furieux que son père puisse parler de la mort de Keira avec une telle indifférence, cruelle. Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa, craignant de perdre le contrôle de lui même -chose qu'il n'oserait pas faire avant longtemps... Il s'était retenu de tuer son père pendant dix-sept années, il pourrait encore tenir un peu, quelque soit le prix de ce silence pour le moment, il devait rester calme, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la possibilité de mettre sa soeur à l'abri.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le soleil se levait derrière les collines verdoyantes constellées de tâches blanches et humides de neige. Les Gnomes de jardin étaient sorti de leurs trous pour se nourrir et voler certaines choses, alors qu'à l'intérieur, tous dormaient profondément. Certains avaient eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et ne le quitteraient pas avant midi. D'autres semblaient avoir passé une nuit encore plus difficile et venaient à peine de s'endormir, comme Ginny et Harry dont les corps entremêlés étaient encore humides.

Le jeune homme ne semblait guère paisible. Il bougeait dans son sommeil avec une certaine violence, une fine couche de sueur se formant sur son front alors qu'il balbutiait des mots restant incompréhensibles. Ginny se réveilla en sentant sa main se poser sur sa cuisse, prête à lui dire qu'elle était fatiguée et voulait dormir quand elle remarqua que ce geste n'avait rien de sensuel, étant complètement involontaire. Elle posa sa main sur son front bouillant avant de l'embrasser pour le réveiller, habituée à ces trop nombreux cauchemars. Ils avaient passé l'été précédent à dormir tous les deux et il l'avait souvent réveillé à force de bouger à cause de ses mauvais rêves ou plutôt petits séjours dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Elle glissa ses doigts tremblants sur sa joue humide, observant les larmes briller entre les paupières closes du jeune homme, se sentant de plus en plus impuissante.

« Harry... chuchota-t-elle, de peur que d'autres l'entendent remuer à présent. Réveille toi... allez, mon père va te tuer si il te trouve là... »

Harry grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et elle posa sa paume sur sa bouche, désormais réellement craintive face à la réaction de ses parents si ils le découvraient dans son lit. Ils avaient déjà eu assez de soupçons un peu plus tôt dans la nuit pour risquer d'avantage. Brusquement, le corps d'Harry fut pris d'un sursaut, plus proche du spasme incontrôlable et assez inquiétant pour la jeune fille qui se leva d'un bond. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux, toujours plongé dans son cauchemar qui semblait plus violent que d'habitude. Elle hésita un millième de seconde avant d'enfiler son peignoir et de quitter sa chambre, marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à celle de ses parents, au bout du couloir. Elle frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse, s'approchant -comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était petite- pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui dormait toujours au coté droit. Elle la secoua légèrement, ce qui suffit à réveiller Molly qui dévisagea sa fille quelques secondes avant de réellement réaliser sa présence.

« Ginny, ma puce... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Quelle heure est il ?

- Environ sept heures... murmura Ginny aussi bas que possible pour ne pas réveiller son père qui ronflait de l'autre coté du lit.

- Tu as faim ? S'enquit Molly avec une grimace exaspérée comme si ses enfants ne savaient pas se nourrir seuls.

- Non, c'est Harry...

- Il a faim ? S'étonna la femme en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant comment après avoir mangé pour dix la veille, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans normalement constitué pouvait encore avoir envie de manger.

- Non... il fait un cauchemar. Je sais qu'il y a une potion pour ça, et que tu en as donné à Fleur la semaine dernière alors... »

Molly se redressa pour scruter sa fille qui avait rougit ostensiblement en à peine quelques secondes et ouvrit la bouche en grand plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte. Elle quitta son lit avec une grimace lorsque celui ci grinça, mais Arthur n'eut aucune réaction et la mère comme la fille en furent soulagées. Elles se dirigèrent vers le couloir puis descendirent à la cuisine pour parler plus calmement. Molly ouvrit un placard où reposaient de multiples flacons -pour les petits bobos et grandes blessures, pour les mauvais rêves ou les maux de coeurs- et en tendit à Ginny qui s'en saisit sans un mot. Sa mère poussa un long soupir en s'asseyant à une chaise et ordonna à Ginny de s'asseoir elle aussi.

« Je vois... Émit elle simplement.

- Tu vois quoi ? Bredouilla la jeune fille en tripotant nerveusement le flacon.

- Harry peut attendre pour la potion ? Demanda tout de même Molly avant d'engager la conversation.

- Oui, oui, je suppose qu'il peut... Il faut qu'il se réveille d'abord de toute façon.

- En effet... Alors, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion, ma fille. (la fille en question déglutit bruyamment avant de se tasser sur sa chaise pour attendre la suite) Harry et toi étiez dans le même lit cette nuit ? Ne répond pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Donc... cela vous arrive t-il souvent ?

- De dormir dans le même lit ? Sourit Ginny. Oui... cet été...

- Je sais, ton père et moi, nous vous surveillons.

- Quoi ? Explosa Ginny sans se soucier désormais des réprimandes. Vous nous observiez ?

- Non, nous vérifions juste de temps à autre ce que vous faisiez. Mais là n'est pas la question, car à cette époque, vous ne faisiez que dormir. Je voudrais savoir si c'est encore le cas maintenant ? J'ai eu ce genre de discussion avec chacun de tes frères... Sauf Ron... Il est légèrement en retard par rapport à toi... Ou alors c'est toi qui est en avance... Ou le fait qu'Harry soit plus vieux...

- Maman, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Et Ron n'est pas en retard. Plus maintenant... »

Molly se figea. Elle qui avait vu ce changement s'opérer chez chacun de ses fils, elle n'avait rien remarquer chez le dernier. De plus, cela s'était généralement passé un peu plus tard -sauf pour Bill qui avait toujours aimé tout faire avant tout le monde. Mais Molly savait toujours tout sur tout -lieux, fille avec laquelle cela s'était passé et la date précise en général. Avec ses deux derniers enfants, elle avait raté quelque chose...

« Donc... Ron...

- T'as qu'à en parler avec lui !

- Avec Hermione ? S'enquit tout de même Molly sans se soucier de ce que venait de dire Ginny.

- Beurk ! Nan ! La pauvre... enfin, les pauvres. Se rattrapa t-elle juste à temps en voyant le regard noir de sa mère. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en parler...

- Revenons en à toi dans ce cas. Harry et toi... Dormiez simplement ensemble cette nuit ?

- Non... marmonna Ginny en baissant la tête, ses joues devenant extrêmement roses. On... ne faisait pas que dormir. »

Pendant de longues minutes, Molly ne dit plus un seul mot, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que cela voulait signifier pour eux, puis finit par chuchoter.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

- Ah bon ? S'exclama Ginny, véritablement surprise d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de sa propre mère pour qualifier le fait qu'elle couche avec son petit ami.

- Oui. Harry est comme un fils pour nous, et il le restera quoi qu'il se passe... Vous êtes un peu jeune, mais votre relation me paraît plus solide que celle de beaucoup d'adultes expérimentés. Et puis, Harry est Harry. Cela ne pouvait se passer autrement je suppose... Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux, car je ne pouvais espérer mieux que lui pour ma seule fille. »

Ginny se permit un demi sourire avant de se lever avec un rictus.

« Je peux retourner le voir, alors ?

- En effet. J'en parlerai à ton père, cependant. Alors attend toi à une réaction beaucoup moins compréhensive que la mienne... Ton père aura toujours envie de te protéger même si il pensera sans doute comme moi, que Harry reste le meilleur choix.

- Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un bon parti. Pouffa Ginny en serrant sa fiole dans son poing.

- En quelque sorte... s'esclaffa proprement sa mère avec un sourire complice.

- Oui. Le seul problème possible est celui du temps qu'il lui reste à vivre... »

Elle savait très bien -comme sa mère- qu'Harry était l'ennemi numéro un, le premier à abattre pour beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers à travers le monde. Il avait autant de chance d'en sortir vivant que Luna avait de chance de rencontrer une des créatures irréelles qu'elle aimait tant. Molly plongea son regard chocolat dans celui identique de sa fille et chuchota:

« On ne sait jamais... Peut être que dans cinquante ans, vous serez deux vieillards assis sur ces chaises à parler à vos petits-enfants de la guerre que nous vivons en ce moment! L'espoir est la seule chose qu'il nous reste, Ginny. Conserve le jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'avenir pour aucun de nous... Même la personne la plus insignifiante qui soit peut encore changer le court de l'avenir... Alors, garde espoir jusqu'au bout. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

La chambre était trop chaleureuse et trop bouillante pour Keira qui n'y était guère habituée. Elle aurait presque voulu retourner dans sa petite pièce au grenier où les souris couinaient amicalement et les plocs de l'eau tombant sur le parquet à cause des fuites du toit étaient presque des accompagnatrices à son sommeil. Elle songea à son frère qui devait toujours s'inquiéter pour elle et sortit du lit en s'étirant, certains de ses muscles encore durcis par les crampes. Elle quitta la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas qu'on la remarque, descendant à la cuisine qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver vide... Mais Molly Weasley était installée près de la fenêtre à observer le soleil se lever, dégageant une incroyable lumière orangée. Keira s'apprêtait à remonter quand la voix de la femme l'arrêta:

« Si tu as faim, je peux te faire quelque chose. »

Keira revint sur ses pas et chuchota:

« Non merci... Désolée de vous avoir déranger.

- Je regardais juste le soleil... C'est un spectacle étrangement apaisant... Viens donc voir ça. »

Keira hésita un millième de seconde à peine, mais pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, sut qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Drago. Elle se rapprocha donc de la femme sans faire de bruit, jetant un coup d'oeil au visage de Molly qui malgré ce qu'elle avait dit sur les propriétés reposantes d'un coucher de soleil ne semblait pas particulièrement calme. Ses yeux étaient rougis par des larmes qui avaient néanmoins cesser de couler. Keira baissa les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, incapable d'être aussi impassible que son frère.

« Je suis désolée pour votre fils... »

Pendant un instant de silence, Molly sembla être en pleine réflexion puis bafouilla:

« Comment sais tu que mon fils est décédé ? »

La jeune fille suivit le regard de Molly qui s'était posé sur un arbre au dehors. Elle remarqua une tombe juste en dessous, et souffla:

« J'ai vu... Je l'ai vu... »

Molly hoqueta en un sanglot et Keira se sentit brusquement très mal, comme si des milliers de pieux étaient enfoncés dans son crâne et dans son corps.

« Tu l'as vu ? Bredouilla Molly alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Au manoir Malefoy ? Qui l'a tué ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange... Je crois... Elle... elle a quitté le manoir avant... Puis pendant un long moment... il n'y a plus eu ni cris, ni supplications... juste le silence. »

Elle n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier, n'y prêtant pas attention. Arthur et ses enfants, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione qui avaient sentis l'odeur du café s'étaient réveillés pour déjeuner, mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant ce que venait de dire Keira. Molly répéta:

« Le silence...

- Oui. C'est toujours le pire, le _silence_... Le manoir en est empli, presque tout le temps... Parfois, le piano dont chaque note résonne, tellement aigue que ça donne envie de fuir... Ou les cris et les pleurs depuis quelques temps... depuis qu'_il_ est revenu... Mais la plupart du temps, on se croirait dans un tombeau... Le silence c'est le pire. Drago dit que c'est la mort... Qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus de bruit, certains gagnent et d'autres perdent. Ceux qui ont crié perdent, toujours. Et les autres restent silencieux, comme... »

Molly se tourna vers elle, remarquant qu'elle avait blêmi et qu'elles n'étaient plus seules. Les autres semblaient absorbés ou peut être abasourdis par ce qu'ils entendaient.

« Comme quoi ? S'enquit Molly avec un demi sourire encourageant alors qu'elle avait envie de pleurer plus qu'autre chose.

- Drago dit qu'ils fêtent leur victoire en silence... Que c'est le moment le plus beau pour eux... Qu'ils admirent la qualité du travail en quelque sorte... Chaque bleu, chaque cicatrice, chaque tâche de sang... C'est leur marque de fabrique. Bellatrix aime rendre ses victimes méconnaissables... Puis, elle demande à d'autres de conclure le travail quand le coeur ne bat plus. Dans ce cas, ses sous-fifres s'en chargent... puis se débarrassent du corps. C'est Yaxley et Travers qui se sont chargés de votre fils.

- Tu l'as vu ? Vraiment vu ?

- Quand ils l'ont enlevé... Puis... j'ai vu qu'il était roux... Alors... »

Molly poussa un long soupir et Arthur s'approcha d'elles, jetant un coup d'oeil à Keira qui ne broncha pas avant de serrer sa femme contre lui. Keira se tourna vers les autres en rougissant, se sentant mal à l'aise d'avoir évoqué de telles choses face à ces gens qui avaient perdu un proche, ne sachant si il était bien ou non pour eux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'ai une raison de plus d'avoir envie de tuer Lestrange, maintenant. Grogna Harry.

- Elle a tué ton parrain. Soupira Keira, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard étrange, comme si il s'interrogeait. Drago me l'a dit...

- Il tue lui aussi ? S'enquit Ginny en s'appuyant à Harry qui passa ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste protecteur étonnant.

- Drago ? Sursauta Keira. Non, non, il n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit...

- Il a failli tuer Dumbledore. Répliqua Harry. Ça me suffit à croire qu'il est mauvais.

- Drago n'est en rien quelqu'un de mauvais. Si il tuait, ce serait Mr Malefoy ou éventuellement... Yaxley. Bon d'accord, peut être toi parce qu'il te déteste... Comme toi tu le détestes ! Ça ne fait pas de lui une personne abominable ! »

Harry n'osa rien répondre, frappé par le ton si protecteur de Keira quand elle parlait de son frère. Leur relation semblait étrangement fusionnelle, comme si chacun était là pour protéger l'autre, l'un contre leur père, l'autre contre le reste du monde, ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui. Un instant, il esquissa un sourire, y voyant une étrange ressemblance avec ce qui le liait à Hermione ou Ron. Il avait besoin de les protéger contre les Mangemorts et plus principalement Voldemort. Hermione et Ron en proclamant son innocence pendant leur cinquième année, avec leur soutien et l'A.D, le protégeaient du reste du monde, de ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui.

« Tu... l'aimes vraiment ? Demanda t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils alors que cette évidence s'imposait à lui.

- C'est mon frère. Répliqua t-elle, presque railleuse. Et, c'est le seul membre de ma famille qui accepte mon existence... Il me considère vraiment comme sa soeur en plus, me traite comme son égal. Alors oui, aussi improbable que ce soit pour toi, quelqu'un sur cette planète éprouve plus que respect -ou crainte- et haine pour Drago Malefoy. Je l'aime autant que tu aimes Hermione et Ron. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione et Ron -l'une à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche- qui lui lancèrent des sourires complices. Il avait du mal à imaginer un Drago amical ou doux, mais accepta de croire Keira -surtout parce qu'il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir le choix vu le regard qu'elle lui lança. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à lier la Keira des derniers jours, la faiblarde Keira qu'il voulait aider plus que tout à la Keira, soeur de Drago Malefoy qu'elle aimait beaucoup...

Il y avait désormais deux Keira dans sa tête, et il les appréciait toutes les deux pour différentes raisons. Ginny s'appuya d'avantage sur son torse et il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, songeant à la semaine qui allait se dérouler au Terrier. Une semaine sans froid et famine avec tous les gens qu'il aimait. Et avec Keira aussi sans doute qui devrait faire ses preuves en quelque sorte face à cette famille qui haissait la sienne.

La jeune fille en question semblait déjà avoir l'esprit ailleurs et se tourna vers Molly et Arthur.

« Pourrais-je emprunter l'un de vos hiboux ? Pour envoyer une lettre à mon frère... »

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_Et voilà ^^ A partir du prochain chapitre, ça va bouger avec les retours à Poudlard et puis je vais enfin parler d'Hermione et Drago lOl (oui, enfin ! avouez que vous vous demandiez quand ça arriverait, hein ?) bref à partir du prochain chapt, plus de blabla sur les persos -vous les connaissez assez maintenant même si vous les découvrierez encOr' davantage à chaque page...- mais de l'action, de la vraie =D_**

**_J'ai enfin fini mon chapt 6 -ça faisait 4semaines que j'l'avais commencé mdr mais j'arrivais plus à écrire dernièrement. Mais après mettre remis au clavier avec mon OS James/Lily -Délires et Délices toujours mon recueil d'OS- l'inspiration est revenue. Trop revenue ! Et j'sais plus quoi faire tant mes idées reviennent... J'ai envie d'écrire cette fic (chapt 7), d'écrire un nouvel Os (James/lily encOr'), ma fic sur twilight et puis la fic dont j'vous avais parlé ya longtemps sur mon blOg, vous vous souvenez ? Avec le ptit garçon en afrique et le couple Harry/ginny. Bref, du coup, j'fais rien (oui quand j'ai trop à faire, j'fais rien du tout lOl), donc... y a t-il quelque chose qui vous tente plus ? (tout en sachant que pour Twilight et la nouvelle fic même si j'm'y met, vous y aurez pas droit avant quelques semaines ? mois ? années ? lOl) A vous de me le dire ^^ Suis à vot' service, mes lectrices adOrées ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (please ^^)_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

_**Ma zOyé d'amOureeuh a été une très bonne cOrrectrice en avance pOur une fOis -hi hi hi- mais j'ai pas été une auteur très z'entille parce que j'ai eut la flemme de poster hier ^^' j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas hein xD **_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"La plus grande audace est fille de la plus grande peur"  
**Francisco de Quevedo_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Chaque jour semblait se dérouler à une allure différente selon les personnes qui vivaient en Angleterre cette dernière semaine de vacances scolaires. Drago Malefoy -au manoir familial- ne voyait pas les heures passer, mais chaque minute le rapprochait inexorablement du jour où il devrait retourner à Poudlard, et abandonner par conséquent le moindre espoir de retrouver sa sœur avant des mois... Si il la retrouvait bien évidemment. Avec une grimace, il s'avachit de tout son long sur son lit, sa grâce habituelle s'effaçant un instant, dévoilant un aspect beaucoup moins élégant de sa personnalité, plus normal aussi. Quelques mèches d'un blond plus clair tombèrent devant ses yeux gris cernés de noir qu'il ferma un instant, épuisé. Il retira ses chaussures avec de virulents mais secs et ordonnés coups de pied avant de pousser un profond soupir las. Étalé de cette manière sur son lit, il s'empara de la télécommande de sa chaine stéréo -offerte par Blaise qui, passionné de musique moldu, trouvait cela ridicule de rejeter les rares bonnes choses que la « race inférieure » proposait- et l'alluma. Une douce symphonie envahit la chambre, inondant l'être de l'adolescent qui se laissa aller, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son lit. First Snow de Clint Mansell était l'un des morceaux préféré de Keira et il sourit en se souvenant qu'à dix ans à peine, elle s'était mise à pleurer en l'entendant. Il n'avait pas comprit sur le moment, mais sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, frappant ses côtes en une pulsation presque funèbre au même rythme que l'archet sur le chevalet de l'instrument qu'était le violon. Vibrant.

Il se sentit vivant pour la première depuis le départ de Keira, comme si elle était déjà près de lui. Le bruit désagréable de bec d'un hibou frappant à la fenêtre de sa chambre interrompit ce pure moment de bien-être extrêmement rare chez Drago et ce dernier se releva en jurant contre le maudit « pigeon » qui -minuscule- transportait une lettre plus grande que lui. Drago se saisit du papier sans laisser le hibou rentrer pour boire. Il observa le papier, l'écriture hésitante et fine lui brouillant l'estomac, étrange contraste avec ce qu'il ressentait: état très proche de l'euphorie. Il déchira l'enveloppe -pas assez vite pour lui- avant de déplier le morceau de papier qui y avait été glissé, reconnaissant entre mille l'écriture de sa sœur.

_Drago,_

_Je t'écris cette courte lettre pour t'apaiser, et te jurer que je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai été plus ou moins recueilli par une famille géniale qui -si tu prenais le temps de la connaitre- te plairait sans doute. Quoique têtu comme tu es, tu camperais sans doute sur tes positions. Je ne peux évidemment pas te dire où je me trouve, mais je suis certaine que tu le découvriras..._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu ne provoques pas trop M. Malefoy et que Pansy Parkinson n'est pas encore venue sous ta fenêtre te chanter la sérénade._

_Je t'aime, et tu me manques autant que je te manque._

_K._

**_°¤_¤°_**

Keira s'étala dans la neige en glissant, dans un éclat de rire. Hermione arriva derrière elle.

« Tu n'as rien ? Ça va ? » S'enquit elle avec une inquiétude habituelle.

La blonde acquiesça sans cesser de rire et Ginny pouffa à son tour. Les trois jeunes filles étaient sorties dans la neige alors que celle-ci recommençait à tomber, des milliers de flocons s'attachant à leurs cheveux et à leurs cils avant de fondre. Elles avaient quitté le Terrier pour aller reprendre le bois s'accumulant dehors afin de pouvoir le faire brûler dans la cheminée qu'Arthur venait de nettoyer.

Hermione contempla Keira alors que celle-ci prenait plusieurs buches, en portant toujours plus que ce qu'elle semblait capable de soulever. Après quelques heures en sa compagnie dans le salon des Weasley, la gryffondor s'était rendu compte que Keira était loin d'être une Malefoy normale. Elle ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et paraissait capable de se rendre invisible car elle ne prenait que peu de place, se faisant toujours toute petite, afin de se faire oublier, sans doute. Harry et les autres hommes de la maison s'étaient plus ou moins fait à sa présence mais ne lui adressaient quasiment jamais la parole, sauf quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Hermione et Ginny ainsi que Molly ou Fleur étaient au contraire toutes disposées à faire de son séjour au Terrier l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie... Et elle n'avait pas dû en avoir beaucoup pour soutenir la comparaison.

Ce qui surprenait toutefois davantage Hermione, que ce caractère si discret et sans doute maniable, était la façon dont Keira parlait de son frère. Comme si ce dernier était une sorte d'ange sortit tout droit de son imagination... Car aucun des Weasley, et Hermione encore moins, ne pouvait concevoir un Drago si délicat et généreux. Elle avait du mal à lier le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait et celui dont Keira parlait. Pourtant, il était impossible que la jeune fille l'eut imaginé à moins qu'elle ne souffre de délires ou d'hallucinations…

Keira ne semblait pas sujette à ce genre de problèmes mentaux et Hermione s'était rapidement rendue à l'évidence : aucun d'eux ne connaissait réellement Drago Malefoy. Quand elle l'avait annoncé à Ron et Harry, ces derniers s'étaient moqués d'elle, expliquant que Keira l'aimait sans doute juste par ce qu'il était son frère et que les liens du sang étaient plus puissants que tout. Hermione doutait que la petite blonde se soucie encore des liens de parenté vu la manière dont elle avait été traitée par sa propre famille.

Observant la jeune fille, Hermione oublia momentanément de prendre du bois et Ginny dû lui passer la main devant les yeux pour la tirer de ses pensées.

« Hermione ? Toujours avec nous ? »

Depuis le retour de Harry, la rouquine respirait simplement la joie de vivre. Éblouissante, elle illuminait tous ceux qui la côtoyaient -dont Harry qui n'avait jamais été aussi souriant. Hermione secoua la tête plusieurs fois comme pour se rafraichir les idées et se pencha vers le tas de bois pour en prendre comme Ginny et Keira et elles retournèrent toutes trois vers le Terrier en papotant.

À l'intérieur de la maison, l'atmosphère était plus chaleureuse depuis le retour de Harry. Molly avait recommencé à faire la cuisine, et l'Ordre du Phœnix se réunissait de plus en plus souvent afin d'organiser des invasions dans plusieurs lieux de rassemblements Mangemorts que leur avait indiqué Keira à la seule condition qu'ils n'attaquent pas le manoir Malefoy tant que Drago y était. Harry participait aux discussions et aurait voulu les aider davantage mais Lupin avait refusé vigoureusement de l'accepter dans l'ordre avant un certain temps -au soulagement de Ginny qui craignait trop qu'il ne la quitte à nouveau et risque sa vie. Harry lui avait expliqué que c'était un peu le but de sa vie de la risquer ce qui lui avait valu une bonne dispute. La première vécu par le couple qui avait fait rire tout le monde.

Dans le salon, les fils Weasley discutaient. Bill et Fleur étaient rentrés chez eux la veille pour être un peu tranquilles, mais tous les autres étaient présents, à jouer aux échecs version sorcier ou juste à parler de tout et de rien, profitant de quelques heures d'accalmie où tout semblait plus beau.

Ginny, Hermione et Keira posèrent le bois près de la cheminée et Arthur commença à s'en occuper -empêchant Keira de le faire. Ginny s'installa auprès d'Harry qui passa son bras par dessus son épaule et Hermione et Keira s'assirent par terre, Ron ne quittant pas cette dernière des yeux. Malgré son aversion pour le nom de la jeune Malefoy, il ne pouvait apparemment s'empêcher de la regarder ce qu'elle avait remarquer... Mais le regard de Ron était si différent de celui d'un homme comme Yaxley qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le définir, à le comprendre. Il ne la fixait pas comme les hommes en général, mais pas non plus comme Drago pouvait le faire. C'était un mélange des deux. Un mélange d'affection et de désir...

« Keira ? T'en veux ? »

Ron lui tendait un paquet de bonbon depuis de longues secondes sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et elle s'empourpra avant de refuser d'un signe de tête. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron, presque moqueur et Ginny se blottit davantage contre lui en chuchotant:

« Tu t'es décidé pour Poudlard ? »

Les cours recommençaient deux jours plus tard, et tous espéraient qu'Harry reviendrait avec eux. Le jeune homme caressa doucement les cheveux de sa petite amie et souffla:

« Oui. Je vais y aller avec vous. Mais il est possible que...

–Tu t'en ailles à nouveau. » Conclut Ginny avec un sourire triste.

Keira ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il aurait dû partir -et pas non plus pourquoi il avait quitté Poudlard la première fois. Personne ne lui avait expliqué et elle savait qu'ils craignaient qu'elle en parle quand elle rentrerait chez elle... Si elle rentrait un jour. Harry acquiesça pour répondre à la question de Ginny et un silence de plomb s'installa dans le salon. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il se passerait dans les prochaines semaines...

**_°¤_¤°_**

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Harry qui était assis seul dans le salon devant le feu de cheminée releva la tête en entendant la voix de Keira près de lui. Il était presque une heure du matin mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil -même dans les bras de Ginny qui l'apaisaient plutôt bien habituellement. Il avait eu besoin d'être seul, mais Keira voulait lui parler apparemment. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer une quelconque dispute ou rancune entre elle et lui.

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

–De pas... »

Elle s'assit près de lui sur le canapé et plongea elle aussi son regard dans le feu dansant en rougissant, ses cernes marquant sa peau pâle comme jamais.

« De ne pas t'avoir dit qui j'étais. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de la regarder.

« Non. Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait et je le comprends. Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches que soeur de Malefoy ou pas... Je t'aurais aidé dans tous les cas. Je n'aurai jamais laissé personne mourir de cette façon là, même pas mon pire ennemi. Quoique si... Voldemort ou ton père... Mais j'aurai même aidé ton frère dans une pareille situation. Bien que je doute qu'il l'aurait fait pour moi. »

Keira tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard menaçant.

« Désormais, il le fera. Il a une dette envers toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie... alors... »

Harry poussa un profond soupir las, guère convaincu par ce qu'elle disait tout en ayant très envie de la croire.

« Dans tous les cas, Keira... Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais toutes les raisons de te méfier de moi. Surtout que... ton frère n'a pas dû dire du bien de moi. »

La petite blonde étouffa un rire devant la mine décomposée du jeune homme et souffla -confirmant ses doutes.

« En effet, il n'a pas été très... gentil. Mais, pour l'instant, les défauts dont il m'avait parlé... Je trouve qu'il n'a pas exagéré !

–Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, sous le choc.

–Il dit que tu as tendance à te prendre pour un héros et à vouloir sauver tout le monde... Quand on remarque ma présence ici, je crois qu'on peut lui donner raison. »

Harry resta silencieux et elle s'esclaffa avec douceur. Il se tourna vers elle et la scruta longuement.

« Quand nous serons repartis à Poudlard... Qu'est ce que tu feras ? Les Weasley seraient ravis de t'héberger tout le temps que tu en auras besoin bien sur mais... Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous ?

–Non ! S'écria Keira. C'est impossible, et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas de baguette... Et les enfants des Mangemorts me reconnaitront ! Ce serait trop dangereux... Mon père me récupérerait trop vite...

– Et... ton frère ? On devra lui dire ou pas que tu es avec nous ?

–Non. Il le devinera tout seul. Il sera dans une colère noire quand il l'apprendra... Il vous déteste. Et s'en voudra...

–Comment ça ?

–Et bien... Il s'en voudra de m'avoir en quelque sorte... pousser dans vos bras. Il se sent toujours très coupable me concernant. Et il sera agacé de vous devoir quelque chose... que je sois en vie grâce à des gens qu'il déteste risque de lui poser un grave problème de conscience. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Harry posa son bagage sur le sol de la cuisine alors que tous s'agitaient autour de lui dans un charivari indescriptible et euphorique. Chacun se préparait à retourner à Poudlard par le train. Ils se préparaient depuis la veille mais comme toujours, les adultes angoissaient concernant les horaires. Hermione vérifiait si tous ses devoirs étaient bien organisés alors que Ron et Harry se moquaient d'elle, le brun la charriant car il n'avait lui aucun devoir à rendre. Cependant, il avait un peu peur de retourner à Poudlard. Il savait que les critiques qu'il devrait affronter seraient plus dures que celles qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois dû supporter. Il serait constement harcelé par ceux qui voudraient savoir où il était... Ginny lui envoya un demi sourire en rangeant son sac de cours et il tenta de se reprendre. Après tout, tant qu'il était avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione, tout irait pour le mieux. Neville, Luna, et d'autres encore le soutiendraient quoi qu'il fasse et lui ferait aveuglement confiance jusqu'à la fin... La fin de quoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Keira qui était assise sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, et observait d'un air soucieux les préparatifs de départ. Il allait se diriger vers elle quand Hermione le précéda et rejoignit la petite blonde qui en une semaine à peine avait repris quelques kilos et couleurs, plus belle que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Hermione s'installa près de Keira et lui sourit tendrement, comme si elle se devait naturellement de protéger la jeune fille.

« Tu sais... Cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Ton frère... il comprendra et viendra te sortir de là.

–Mais, où m'emmènera t-il ? Répliqua Keira avec une grimace triste qui sonnait étrange sur ses traits si fins, comme si la grimace elle-même ne trouvait pas sa place sur ce visage d'ange.

–Vu tout ce que tu as dit sur lui, je suis certaine qu'il trouvera. »

Les Weasley se tournèrent vers elle pour la jauger, comme si ils la croyaient folle mais Hermione n'y prêta guère attention, trop soucieuse de rassurer Keira sur ce qui l'attendait. Après tout, elles étaient toutes deux dans la même situation. Deux orphelines perdues parmi des gens qui les accueillaient à bras ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne veuillent plus d'aide. Mais ni Keira, ni Hermione ne voulait l'aide de quiconque. Chacune était trop indépendante et aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à se reposer sur les Weasley. Mais aucune d'elles n'avait encore la possibilité de faire autrement. Hermione saisit les mains de Keira entre les siennes et soupira :

« Dès qu'il commencera à comprendre... Et qu'il ne risquera pas de nous tuer, on lui dira où tu es... Et vous ferez comme vous voudrez. »

Keira acquiesça doucement, songeuse et se tourna vers les Weasley, comme si une nouvelle question avait germé dans son esprit.

« Il aura le droit de venir ici ? Pour me parler... Pour qu'on sache quoi faire ? »

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard, se demandant si faire entrer un Mangemort dans leur maison était une très bonne idée et Harry soupira, conciliant :

« Nous serons là pour le surveiller. On sera tous là. Il sera seul contre plus d'une dizaine de personnes ! » Dit-il, tentant de rassurer Molly et Arthur qui finirent par acquiescer avec prudence.

Chacun savait que la situation serait très tendu si Drago Malefoy pénétrait dans cette maison, qu'il n'y serait guère à sa place. Mais après tout, il ne resterait pas très longtemps. Du moins, ils l'espéraient tous.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago poussa un profond soupir en s'installant à bord du Poudlard Express, seul, attendant que d'autres serpentards viennent le rejoindre. Ses yeux cernés lui donnaient des années et il aurait pu passer pour un étudiant d'au moins vingt ans qui passait ses nuits à étudier. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un manuel de ses vacances... Son devoir de potion devrait être fait dans la soirée. Il ne dormirait pas beaucoup.

La lettre de Keira dans sa poche de pantalon lui collait à la peau, pesant très lourd malgré la finesse du papier. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier le monde autour. Les pas des élèves dans le train résonnaient dans son esprit fatigué. Les voix, les adieux s'entremêlaient sur le quai. Personne n'avait été là pour lui dire au revoir, mais il était habitué à être seul... La seule différence était que cette fois, Keira ne lui avait pas adressé ce petit signe de la main depuis la fenêtre du grenier alors qu'il quittait le manoir.

« Drago ! Tu ne nous as pas attendu. »

Le ton plein de reproches de Blaise obligea l'éphèbe à ouvrir les yeux pour contempler le jeune homme lui faisant face. Blaise Zabini passa ses doigts sombres dans ses boucles noires et crépus en souriant. Derrière lui Théo, Vincent et Gregory se bousculaient pour entrer et finirent par réussir en posant leur bagages dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet. Blaise et Théo s'installèrent auprès de Drago alors que Crabbe et Goyle -qui avaient bien besoin de plus de place- s'assirent face à eux.

Les deux gorilles se mirent à bavasser sur leurs prochaines missions -qui n'était pas si importantes, mais qui pour eux l'était. Théo lisait un pavé sans doute incompréhensible pour la plupart des personnes de leur âge. Tant qu'à Blaise, il avait le regard fixé sur le néant, songeant sans doute à sa prochaine conquête car il en avait plus que tous les serpentards réunis -y comprit Drago.

Ce dernier observait le paysage qui défilait désormais derrière les vitres du train. Il inspira profondément avant de se lever, alors que le temps semblait passer à une allure si lente que s'en était déprimant. Il ne dit mot aux autres qui ne prirent pas la peine de lui demander où il allait, guère habitués à se mêler à Drago lorsque celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de compagnie. Le couloir du wagon était vide, les élèves déjà installés depuis de longues minutes avec leurs amis dans leurs propres compartiments. Il s'avança sans réfléchir, ne regardant pas devant lui, ne voyant rien de particulièrement intéressant à regarder. Son estomac gronda un peu. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit depuis le départ de sa soeur mais son estomac lui reprochait de ne pas assez le nourrir. Il n'y pouvait cependant rien. Il fut envahi d'une envie de manger des chocogrenouilles et remarqua le chariot de bonbons et sucreries du Poudlard Express avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il s'en approcha en vérifiant dans la poche de son pantalon si il avait assez d'argent ou devrait retourner dans son compartiment quand Granger et la fille Weasley lui apparurent, se dirigeant en riant vers le chariot. Il fut déçu de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait peut être pas envie de les embêter pour une fois. Ne voulait il pas plutôt dire insulter ? Il inspira et tenta de se raisonner. Quoi de mieux que quelques remarques désobligeantes pour se remettre d'aplomb et oublier sa soeur pendant quelques minutes ?

Il s'avança d'un pas guindé, prêt à reprendre son ton trainant et désagréable pour s'adresser aux deux jeunes Gryffondors, des tas d'insultes lui traversant l'esprit. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour les surprendre quand Hermione -entendant ses pas- se retourna vers lui, son regard d'or le désarçonnant un instant. Elle avait l'air moins fatiguée qu'avant les vacances. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts quelques semaines plus tôt et avait même ressenti une pointe de pitié pour elle... Juste une pointe ! Se précisa t-il mentalement. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un faible sourire -quelque peu forcé- s'inscrit sur les lèvres de la lionne.

« Bonjour, Malefoy. »

Drago se figea et fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant dire un mot pendant de longues secondes, tentant d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou plutôt pourquoi elle le disait. Même la fille Weasley lui adressa un demi sourire avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux vers le sol, apparemment très mal à l'aise comme si elle aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où ailleurs sur la planète. Hermione, elle, ne cilla pas et le regarda sans se départir de son sourire qui devenait un peu plus sincère. Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et la contourna afin de demander des chocogrenouilles à la vendeuse qui les lui tendit alors qu'il payait. Quand il se retourna, Hermione et Ginny ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté des yeux. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Depuis quand ces deux là avaient elles un faible pour lui ? Ou avait il une tâche sur le nez ou autre chose de ridicule ?

Il sembla pensif un instant, et finit par se reprendre. Depuis quand la sang-de-bourbe était elle autorisée à lui adresser la parole ? Et méritait elle réellement une quelconque réponse ? Non, sans doute pas à ses yeux. Alors il lui cracha :

« Évites donc de penser que tu as le droit de me parler, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne mérites même pas de réponse de ma part. »

Sur ces mots, il la contourna à nouveau, lui assénant un choc à l'épaule au passage avant de poursuivre son chemin sans se retourner, ne remarquant donc pas le coup d'oeil interrogateur que se lancèrent les deux Gryffondors.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione et Ginny revinrent à leur compartiment -où Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna discutaient, leurs bras portant des tas de bonbons qu'elles lâchèrent sur la banquette. Ron se rua sur les chocogrenouilles sans remercier sa soeur et sa meilleure amie d'être allées chercher le tout car ils étaient trop impatients pour attendre que la dame au charriot passe devant eux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire. Après avoir passé des mois avec peu de nourriture, son estomac avait du mal à recommencer à accepter un trop plein de nourriture. Cependant, quand Ginny lui proposa un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue en le portant à ses lèvres il se laissa tenter, comme si cela avait une autre signification. Vu le sourire qu'elle lui lança, cela en avait sans aucun doute un, que même Ron perçu car il se racla la gorge pour interrompre ce moment trop intime entre sa petite soeur et son meilleur ami. Hermione retint un rire avant de tenter d'attirer l'attention de Ron sur autre chose.

« On a croisé Malefoy dans le couloir.

–Et elle lui a dit bonjour ! S'exclama Ginny en riant, se remémorant le visage du blondinet tant il était choqué qu'Hermione le salue. Vous auriez vu sa tête ! À croire qu'elle venait de tenter de le violer !

–Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de lui dire bonjour ? Marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine. On adore Keira, d'accord...

–Dis Ronald Weasley qui bave devant elle à chaque seconde ! Se moqua Hermione avant de lui tirer la langue.

–Je ne bave pas. Mentit promptement Ron, qui rougit malgré tout jusqu'aux oreilles.

–Si, tu baves. Répliqua Harry avant d'embrasser Ginny qui lui quémandait un baiser depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

–Non ! Répéta Ron avec mauvaise fois. Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que nos liens (il ignora le bruit de bisous extrêmement baveux que fit Harry pour se moquer de lui) avec Keira ne doivent pas avoir d'impact sur nos relations avec Drago ! »

Hermione haussa distraitement les épaules en soupirant, exaspérée par son ami.

« Je pense au contraire que nous devrions faire des efforts avec lui au nom de notre amitié avec Keira. »

Ginny acquiesça, approuvant silencieusement ce que disait son amie. Neville et Luna -qui était en couple depuis le début de l'année- parurent d'accord également. Harry et les autres avaient raconté toute l'histoire de Keira au couple, qui faisait partie intégrante de leur groupe.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quelle partie prendre. Il avait beau être proche de Keira -étrangement proche même, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort ensemble, tenter de supporter Drago Malefoy lui paraissait impossible.

« Nous verrons bien comment il se comporte... Et surtout comment les choses évolueront quand il découvrira que Keira est avec nous. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Malgré la semaine qui leur aurait permit de trouver d'autres sujets de conversation que le retour d'Harry Potter -qui avait même envahit la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier- à Poudlard, les élèves ne se lassaient pas de parler de lui, le suivant dans les couloirs, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence. Des milliers d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres avaient vu le jour : il avait fui, avait rencontré une vélane magnifique avec qui il s'était marié, avait simplement décidé de sécher les cours, ou -selon Romilda Vane- avait du se faire retirer son tatouage, opération longue et douloureuse qui l'avait obligé à prendre du repos.

Le jeune homme en question ne s'intéressait guère à tous ces bavardages le concernant, trop préoccupé par tous les devoirs qu'il avait en retard et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, sa relation avec Ginny -qui ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de dormir, et ses amis, ainsi que son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qu'il avait reprit.

Il était également assez intéressé par Drago Malefoy, le scrutant péniblement à chaque fois que possible comme si il tentait de découvrir exactement ce qui traversait l'esprit du Serpentard et où se cachait le Drago dont parlait Keira. Apparemment, cette partie du beau blond était profondément enfouie car invisible ou simplement inexistante selon Ron.

Hermione -qui passait beaucoup plus de temps seule avec lui lors de leurs rondes de préfets en chef- voyait cependant quelques différences dans son comportement. Il n'était plus aussi lourd que quelques semaines plus tôt et ne s'amusait plus autant à la critiquer. En fait, il restait silencieux la plupart du temps, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches qui se serraient en des poings par intermittence, sans aucune raison valable.

En ce jeudi soir, Hermione et Drago faisaient donc leurs rondes ensemble dans les couloirs du troisième étage sans dire un mot. Ils ne croisaient que très rarement des élèves en vadrouille à une heure si tardive mais leurs rondes étaient obligatoires. Hermione jeta un discret coup d'oeil au blond qui avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon, contrairement à elle qui marchait la plupart du temps en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Un souci, Granger ? »

Hermione se sentit rougir et baissa la tête, avançant tête baissée, transie par le ton glacial de son homologue masculin. Il avait un don incroyable pour fusiller les gens du regard, comme si il avait des armes à la place des pupilles. Des balles d'argent sans doute. Elle se moqua bizarrement de sa métaphore mentale. Si Drago avait pu être comparé à une créature mythique, c'était bien un vampire. De sa peau diaphane, à sa beauté mystique et presque dangereuse. Le bruit de ses talons sur le marbre du sol étaient si rares qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour aller aussi vite. Il marchait à grand pas, sans se soucier de la dépasser ou non, ne s'intéressant pas à elle.

La jeune fille tenta de marcher à son rythme mais fut rapidement essoufflée. Il l'entendit souffler assez fort brusquement et se tourna vers elle, un vague sourire aux lèvres, railleur.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endurance. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait ça comme ça. En percevant son sourire, elle comprit que sa réflexion avait une certaine connotation quelque peu vulgaire et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que son blason en quelques centièmes de seconde à peine. Il ressentit une pointe de fierté, ravi de lui faire aussi honte, d'avoir une influence sur elle rien qu'en prononçant quelques mots. Il avait remarqué que ses amis et elle l'observaient de plus en plus souvent et qu'elle lui souriait parfois, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt inquiétant au fond. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de sourire amical. Il en rajouta donc une couche pour la gêner plus encore.

« Weasmoche doit être du genre rapide... »

Elle s'empourpra davantage encore, ne sachant quoi dire. Mais l'adolescente se reprit rapidement, son courage de Gryffondor lui insufflant une bouffée d'audace.

« Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la quantité mais la qualité qui compte. Sauf si bien sûr, tu n'as hélas ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Drago se figea, proprement stupéfait qu'Hermione Granger, petite Sang-de-Bourbe en apparence coincée puisse dire une telle chose. Étrangement, cela lui développa une boule à l'estomac. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa soeur, une personne extérieure le fit sourire sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Et que ce soit Hermione Granger -une des personne de ce monde qu'il méprisait le plus- qui le provoque l'étonna plus encore.

Son sourire si sincère désarçonna Hermione, peu habituée à le voir si normal, si humain. Et ça la rendit étrangement heureuse... Sans doute parce qu'elle entrevoyait enfin le Drago dont avait si longuement parlé Keira. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir, brusquement et il en fit de même pour la contempler, prenant enfin la peine de répondre à sa réflexion assez provocante.

« Je maitrise la qualité et la quantité si cela t'intéresse. »

Elle hésita un millième de seconde. À force de jouer avec le feu, elle risquait de se brûler. Cependant, après ces quelques minauderies, elle n'eut guère envie de s'arrêter là, l'adrénaline bouillonnant sans ses veines quand elle prononça :

« Cela m'intéresse... Mais je n'y crois pas. Désolé. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne croyait pas en ses capacités ? Pourtant, la plupart des filles de Poudlard avaient eu maintes et maintes fois l'occasion d'admirer ses performances exemplaires. Il observa la jeune fille lui faisant face, admirant sa peau devenue plus rose alors qu'elle risquait tant... Il n'était pas du genre à s'interrompre lors d'un pareil flirt. Et que ce soit avec _elle_ n'y changerait rien. Pendant un instant, le doute s'insinua dans leurs pupilles, à l'un comme à l'autre, comme si ils doutaient de ce qu'ils étaient exactement en train de faire puis, prenant une décision avant qu'elle ne le fasse, il s'avança d'un pas vers elle.

« Je peux te le prouver. »

Elle recula très légèrement. Qu'était elle sensée faire face à lui ? Continuer à le provoquer ? Ou arrêter le jeu avant qu'elle ne puisse plus le faire ? Elle inspira profondément avant de faire un nouveau pas en arrière. Il esquissa un sourire, voyant qu'elle prenait peur, doutant sérieusement à présent.

« Ou peut être une prochaine fois. » conclut il simplement en un haussement d'épaules.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, il s'en alla, quittant le couloir à grand pas élégants et rapides n'appartenant qu'à Drago Malefoy.

Elle resta longtemps figée au beau milieu de ce couloir avant de se mouver à nouveau, le souffle court. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement d'où lui était venue cette soudaine assurance et effronterie, mais elle savait qu'elles auraient pu lui coûter cher, trop cher... Elle devait une fois pour toute se retirer toutes les idées et images que lui avait donné Keira à propos de Drago avant de le rendre plus humain pour elle. L'apprécier par procuration lui paraissait assez malsain. Elle se promit donc de passer le moins de temps possible avec lui et surtout de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières années pour les prochaines rondes. Après quelques profondes inspirations, elle quitta le couloir pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors et ses amis, n'en revenant toujours pas des dernières minutes écoulées et souhaitant par-dessus tout les oublier.

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_Voilà voilà ^^ enfin un ptit peu de hermione/drago... et ça va être comme ça pendant quelques temps xD Au prochain chapt... pleins de révélations ! -est ce que dragO va s'en remettre ? même moi j'sais pas parce que j'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire... enfin si j'ai écrit "Harry était..." et puis j'sais pas exactement ce que harry était en train de faire mais ... xD Bref', promis j'vais m'y remettre ^^ Mais pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'adOre m'imaginer la tête de drago quand hermione lui dit "bonjour" ptdr et puis aussi la fin ^^'_**

**_Sinon... question autre écriture, j'me suis mise à ma fic Harry Ginny -pour ceux qui veulent un morceau de la fic, j'avais posté y'a longtemps un ptit passage sur mon blOg sous le titre "L'enfant soldat" même si ça s'appellera sans doute pas comme ça xD J'ai déjà pas mal avancé et j'pense la posté très très rapidement car j'en suis déjà à la moitié =D donc, dans la semaine, vous aurez droit au prologue :p et j'la posterai plus vite que celle là lOl_**

**_Ensuite, concernant Belahan Jiwa, J'avais dit que j'écrirais d'autres ptites scènes et j'suis vraiment d'accord pour le faire mais j'le fait avant tout pour vous ^^ C'est pour ça que j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous voudriez lire comme passage ^^ ça m'aiderais vraiment de le savoir parce que j'ai pas mal d'idées mais que j'me sens pas d'attaques de toutes les écrire ! Abandon de Layla ? scènes de Layla à l'orphelinat ? accouchement d'hermione ? -euh sans les détails hein xD- La scène dont j'avais parlé de quand Drago se fait poser la marque des ténèbres et qu'elle le sent ? quand hermione apprend qu'elle est la BJ de drago ? bref... si vous avez d'autres idées -parce que même moi j'en ai xD- allez y !! expliquer moi tout ce que vous voulez ! je suis à votre entière disposition ! et selon ce que vous me dites et ce qui m'inspire... j'le ferais dans les prochains jours ! -c'est le genre de scène que j'écris très très vite quand elles m'inspirent lOl _**

**_sur ce = BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (please ^^ please pleaseeuh ^^) vos avis, vos avis vous qui attendiez ce couple ^^_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	8. Chapitre 7

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

**_Avec beaucoup de retard, je poste enfin ce chapitre ! ^^ -que j'ai en fait fini depuis dimanche soir... j'ai pas bossé, j'avoue xD- mais après y'a fanfic qui marchait plus [!] et ensuite il était en correctiOn avec ma zOyé et tout le tintouin ! bref, j'ai prit plus de temps que d'habitude, ce qui ne repoussera normalement pas la publication du prochain chapitre que j'ai déjà commencé. Je suis en wikend donc je pense le finir à temps ^^ Sur ce... Ce chapitre est -je l'avoue- un gros -mais alors énorme- trip de moi toute seule comme une grande xD Je crois que c'était pour décompresser avant rentrée des cours... et ça a bien marché xD Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^ _**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Ce que cache mOn langage, mOn cOrps le dit. MOn cOrps est un enfant entêté, mOn langage est un adulte très civilisé..."**  
ROland Barthes._

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en inspirant profondément, mal à l'aise et gênée par ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Drago Malefoy quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Après avoir traîné dans les couloirs à ne rien faire, elle s'était enfin décidé à rentrer, se disant qu'elle devrait bien affronter ses amis un jour ou l'autre.

Harry était assis sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, Ginny près de lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche pendant que Ron finissait ses devoirs sur la table basse face à la cheminée en évitant soigneusement de regarder le couple. Une expression de pure soulagement enserra ses traits lorsqu'il l'aperçut et elle comprit qu'il en avait marre de tenir la chandelle. Avec une grimace, elle finit par les rejoindre et Ginny se détacha d'Harry pour la contempler, percevant une toute nouvelle rougeur sur les joues de son amie.

« Comment vas tu ? S'enquit elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Euh... Bien. »

Elle ne désirait apparemment pas dire un seul mot de plus et son mensonge fut perçu par les trois autres Gryffondors. Harry sembla réfléchir à ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état d'énervement soudain. Il se souvint alors qu'elle revenait de sa ronde de Préfets en chef avec Drago Malefoy.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ce crétin ? S'exclama t-il violemment.

- Qui ça ? Bafouilla Hermione, surprise par le ton de son meilleur ami.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pendant votre ronde pour te faire rougir en nous voyant ? Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit que Keira était chez nous ? »

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune tous les quatre, et ils pouvaient aborder certains sujets, mais il le dit à voix haute et Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.

« Moins fort ! »

Le jeune homme s'excusa du regard avant de remarquer qu'Hermione avait rougi davantage. Trois paires d'yeux exagérément curieux se posèrent sur elle.

« Okay... marmonna t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout à propos de Keira. Mais... il s'est passé un truc... bizarre. »

Ginny l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle s'empourprait de plus en plus, espérant qu'ils arrêteraient de lui poser des questions de ce genre. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment leur raconter mais ne se sentait guère capable de leur mentir.

« On a... flirté. »

Un court silence pesa après cette déclaration, puis de grands éclats de rire suivirent. Elle les fusilla du regard, et ils comprirent qu'elle était sérieuse. Harry blêmit, Ron ouvrit la bouche en grand -hébété, et Ginny sembla inquiète.

« Flirté ? Répéta Harry. Comment ça... Flirté ? »

Elle inspira profondément avant d'oser leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails, leur répétant ce qu'ils s'étaient dit -rougissant en dévoilant qu'elle avait elle aussi joué le jeu. Ces trois amis étaient simplement stupéfaits qu'elle ait pu draguer Drago Malefoy et ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre à ses explications. Qu'étaient ils censé répliquer à _ça_ ?

« Tu... Il... Bredouilla Ron en devenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il te plait ?

- Non ! C'était juste parce que... Enfin... c'est venu comme ça...

- Une réflexion sur les qualités sexuelles de Drago Malefoy à Drago Malefoy t'est venue comme ça ? Railla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu l'as provoqué, Hermione ! Et c'est Malefoy, on sait tous -par Lavande- qu'il est assez...

- Sexuellement actif. Pouffa Ginny. Et qu'il s'en sort bien... Donc, tu aurais pu en profiter. »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, choqués et elle éclata de rire.

« Aucun humour, les garçons. Je plaisantais !

- Ce n'était pas drôle. Répliqua Harry avec une grimace à demi soulagé. En tout cas, il aurait pu... faire quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manquait apparemment. Murmura Hermione, de plus en plus rouge.

- Et... toi ? Marmonna Ron. Tu aurais sérieusement été capable de coucher avec lui ?

- Euh... non. »

Elle ne sembla guère convaincue et tous le remarquèrent. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu coucher avec Drago... Dans d'autres conditions, sans Keira et sans ses amis qu'elle aimait réellement, elle aurait couché avec lui. Il aurait suffit qu'ils soient tous les deux ailleurs, seuls au monde et elle lui aurait sans doute sauté littéralement dessus. Cette idée enflamma sa peau alors qu'une foule d'images désordonnées envahissaient son esprit. Elle imagina où elle aurait été en ce moment même si elle avait répondu aux pressantes avances de Drago et se sentit mal à l'aise d'oser penser à de telles choses...

« Bon, l'important, c'est que ça ne se reproduise plus ! Annonça vaillamment Ron. On n'y pense simplement plus et puis voilà ! »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, et se séparèrent afin d'aller se coucher, des idées étranges plein la tête.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Dès le lendemain matin, l'histoire entre Drago et Hermione semblait être passé aux oubliettes. Dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny déjeunaient tranquillement avec leurs amis, le jeune brun lisant la Gazette. L'histoire des Horcruxes continuait à l'obséder et il savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini sa quête.

Un petit groupe de Serpentard entra dans la Grande Salle, Drago Malefoy en tête. Mécaniquement, son regard se porta sur la table des Gryffondors et il chercha inconsciemment Hermione et ses boucles brunes immanquables. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais ne se comprenait pas. Il avait finalement décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulait simplement s'amuser. Il repéra Hermione en quelques secondes à peine. Elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard en s'empourprant. Il lui lança un sourire des plus charmant, si sensuelle, si provocateur qu'elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se replonger dans son assiette en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Il s'installa à sa table sans la quitter des yeux et Ginny le remarqua.

« Malefoy te matte ! Commenta t-elle en riant.

- Pas du tout... On... on a du boulot à faire en tant que préfet et... je suppose qu'il veut qu'on en parle. Mentit Hermione, sentant le regard de Drago défiler sur son buste, glissant sensuellement contre sa poitrine.

- Pour l'instant, la seule chose avec laquelle il cause, c'est tes nichons ! Marmonna Ron avec mauvaise humeur et une certaine vulgarité.

- Ronald ! S'écria la jeune fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour la cacher, ce qui n'eut que l'effet de la soulever. Arrête un peu. Et puis toi, quand tu regardes les tu-sais-quoi de tu-sais qui !

- J'ai jamais fantasmé sur Voldemort ! Riposta Ron avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Tu sais exactement de qui je parle. » Soupira Hermione, exaspérée.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Drago, l'incitant à arrêter de l'observer de cette manière. Mais le jeune homme s'empara d'une pêche, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, la caressant presque comme si il tenait... l'un de ces seins ! Cette image la fit rougir davantage, comme si elle était devant un film interdit au moins de dix-huit ans. Elle essaya de respirer correctement et de cesser de le regarder mais en fut incapable. Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent -charnus- sur la peau de pêche du fruit et l'embrassèrent. Elle sentit son souffle se couper, et ses muscles se crispèrent, presque de désir. Elle passa sa main dans son cou, me massant légèrement comme si cela aurait pu avoir de l'effet... Cela ne fonctionna pas.

Les dents de Drago s'enfoncèrent dans le fruit, et il ferma les yeux, mimant le plaisir. Hermione tentait vainement de détourner le regard et elle entendit Ginny bafouiller à ses cotés :

« Pas de doute... il est très doué ! »

Harry se racla la gorge, apparemment mal à l'aise alors que Ron rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago avait vrillé son regard à celui d'Hermione, grignotant son fruit comme il aurait pu mordiller son sein, suçotant le jus de la pêche comme il aurait pu le faire avec elle. Une certaine gêne s'empara d'elle, pressant son bas ventre d'une douleur de frustration. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire de cette façon et décida d'intervenir. Elle observa la table, cherchant un aliment pouvant convenir à son plan. Banane ? Non, trop cliché ! Fraises ? Trop, même pour elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux charcuteries, mais elle ne mangeait plus de viande depuis quelques temps et se refusa à briser son régime pour lui. Son regard se porta donc naturellement aux légumes et fruits...

« Hermione... » Baragouina Ron alors qu'elle se saisissait brusquement de cerises.

Elle en porta une à sa bouche et fit mine de l'embrasser -comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, le fruit passant bientôt la barrière de ses lèvres, l'enroulant sensuellement de sa langue. Elle avait toujours su que les fruits possédaient une certaine connotation sexuelle mais elle en jouait pour la première fois et y prit réellement plaisir. Drago avait posé sa pêche et l'observait désormais, son regard gris légèrement vitreux.

Elle entendit Ron avaler sa salive à ses cotés avec une exceptionnelle difficulté et ne s'en sentit que plus revigorée. Son effet sur Drago -qu'elle jaugeait effrontément- semblait être encore plus phénoménal. Elle remarqua que sa pomme d'Adam descendait à intervalle régulier, comme si il avait du mal à avaler ou simplement à respirer. Elle lui faisait apparemment un drôle d'effet...

Il se leva finalement, son regard toujours vrillé au sien, et quitta sa table. Elle lâcha donc ses cerises sur le coin de son assiette et le regarda s'approcher. Pendant un bref instant de folie, elle songea qu'il aurait pu venir lui parler, mais se résonna. Ils étaient exposés au monde. Il ne ferait jamais rien de tel. Il passa près d'elle, et elle l'entendit murmurer un bref :

« Bon appétit. ».

L'humour qui perçait derrière ses paroles la fit sourire alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle, le ventre vide. Mais il avait sérieusement besoin de se calmer avant de retourner en cours. Elle le regarda sortir et Ginny se pencha vers elle, l'air extrêmement choquée.

« Tu es devenue dingue ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là !?

- Aucune idée... bredouilla Hermione en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tremblante légèrement, presque de plaisir. Mais... c'était...

- Harry et moi, on va vous laisser seuls quelques minutes d'accord ? Articula Ginny, qui n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'avait dit sa meilleure amie. Tu viens, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un étonnement poli et se leva de table, ne comprenant apparemment pas ce que souhaitait exactement sa petite amie. Hermione avait saisi, elle et s'amusa de l'excitation qui s'était emparée de son amie en la regardant sortir. Seule avec Ron, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il la regarda, presque sévèrement et expira difficilement.

« Tu es folle... Mais bon... Je dois avouer que tu sais t'y prendre. Avoua t-il en rougissant.

- Merci, Ronald... pouffa Hermione en souriant, troublée.

- Dommage que tu sois ma meilleure amie ! »

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de se mettre à rire, suivit de peu par le rouquin qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit en rougissant un peu.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Durant chaque cours que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient en commun, Drago se montra assez dangereusement équivoque, allant jusqu'à lui envoyer des clins d'oeil ou à suçoter le bout de sa plume. Elle ne savait pas exactement où il voulait en venir, ce qu'il souhaitait faire ou encore, jusqu'où il irait mais se prêtait avec un plaisir manifeste à ce tout nouveau jeu... _Inconsciente_ ! Elle avait peut être oublié qu'une fille ne pouvait jouer avec _l__ui_... Elle avait oublié qu'il était l'un de ces hommes qui prenait chaque réponse à un sourire comme une invitation, un acquiescement censé combler toutes ses frustrations. Il jouait avec humour, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il n'irait guère loin avec elle. Il agaçait ses deux amis et s'en amusait manifestement, allant jusqu'à leur lancer de provocants coups d'oeil, les défiant de l'empêcher de jouer.

C'est au cours de potion qu'il attaqua réellement le jeu. Alors que Severus Rogue organisait les groupes -jouissant de l'ultime plaisir de séparer de nombreux amis comme pour mettre de l'ambiance dans sa classe- Drago s'approcha discrètement d'Hermione et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, collant son torse à son dos. Il la sentit se crisper ostensiblement et chuchota à son oreille :

« Te voir manger une cerise est sans doute la chose la plus excitante qu'il m'ait été donné d'apprécier... »

Elle sentit son souffle caresser sa peau et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, jetant quand même un regard aux autres élèves qui -les yeux rivés au tableau- ne s'intéressaient guère à eux. Elle inspira profondément en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte mais en fut incapable. Il la serrait trop fort, ses lèvres se posant sur sa nuque et mordillant sa peau afin de lui faire un suçon. Son parfum -la vanille- l'enivrait alors qu'il goûtait à sa peau avec douceur. Sa bouche remonta le long de sa gorge, et alla se poser sur son lobe d'oreille qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de balancer sa tête en arrière, son souffle se heurtant dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un nouvel univers plein de tentations fulgurantes et de désirs désordonnés. Elle avait envie qu'il glisse ses mains plus bas, de se retourner, de l'embrasser... Mais ses lèvres semblaient ne pas attirer le jeune homme qui se cantonna à embrasser sa gorge. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et les poussa plus en avant, les glissant sur son ventre. Un rire franchit les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se séparait brutalement d'elle.

Elle prit du temps à réaliser qu'il n'était plus près d'elle mais à l'autre bout de la classe, auprès d'autres Serpentard. Elle poussa un léger soupir de frustration en serrant les dents. Harry lui lança un sourire et elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien loupé du spectacle quand il se pencha vers elle et souffla :

« Tu es encore plus dingue que ce que je croyais...

- Sans commentaire ! Répliqua t-elle, acide.

- Non, vraiment... En public ! Pas mal ! Tu es... une grande _grande_ joueuse ! » railla t-il en souriant.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur de potion, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et confuse. Le regard de Drago sur elle pesait très lourd sur ses épaules et elle tenta de se calmer... Sans y arriver.

**_°¤_¤°_**

L'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors le soir même fut écourté par l'arrivée des Serpentard sur le terrain. Drago en tête, l'équipe vira sans scrupule Harry et ses amis. Les rouges et or quittèrent donc le terrain alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir. Ils se changèrent aux vestiaires et commencèrent à rentrer au château en discutant.

La pluie empêcha rapidement l'entraînement des Serpentard qui allèrent se remettre en tenue normale. Drago observa Harry, Ron et Ginny qui se rapprochaient du château et les suivi en prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Il souhaitait entendre ce que pensaient les trois élèves de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et lui. C'est d'ailleurs le sujet qu'ils évoquaient lorsqu'il les rattrapa dans un couloir près du hall.

« Hermione était sérieusement aussi doué que lui dans le jeu de la séduction ! S'exclama Ginny alors que son frère venait justement d'affirmer le contraire. Il faut avouer qu'il était très excitant avec sa pêche... Ne le prend pas mal, Harry. Ajouta t-elle en voyant le jeune homme se crisper.

- Si j'avais su que les fruits te mettaient dans un tel état, j'en aurais mangé avant ! Pouffa le brun en se détendant.

- Vous pourriez éviter de dire ce genre de trucs devant moi ?! Okay, Malefoy est doué pour ça... Mais bon, il reste un salop de première !

- Tu oses insulter ton futur beau frère ! » S'esclaffa Ginny en faisant mine de bousculer Ron.

Drago se figea, ne comprenant pas cette « insulte »... Par quelle opération aurait il pu devenir le beau frère de Weasmoche ? Même en épousant Hermione... -Ce qu'il n'envisageait bien évidemment pas- il n'aurait jamais de lien de parenté avec les Weasley. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affut de la moindre information complémentaire, suivant la discussion avec un nouvel intérêt.

« J'aimerai bien que vous arrêtiez de vous moquer de moi ! Riposta le rouquin. Et puis... Keira... C'est pas Malefoy ! Elle est différente !

- Comme c'est mignon ! Roucoula Ginny. Ronny est amoureux ! »

Drago s'était arrêté sous le choc. Il venait soudainement de comprendre la lettre de sa soeur... Une famille ! Il aurait du s'en douter ! Qui était assez fou pour recueillir une fille venue de nul part en ces temps troublés ? Il n'en revenait cependant pas... Surtout que, d'après ce que venait de dire la fille Weasley, Weasmoche craquait pour elle !

« Et puis, Ron, comment elle peut te plaire ? S'enquit Ginny, brusquement très sérieuse. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de filles... Elle est magnifique, d'accord ! Mais... Elle est si calme par rapport à toi. »

Ron sembla réfléchir puis se lança.

« Il n'y a pas que son apparence qui me plait ! Elle est si intelligente... et douce... Et elle parle bien... et puis... Bafouilla t-il, apparemment dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait. Elle a l'air si fragile que ça me donne envie de la protéger... Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Son physique complète forcément le tout ! Elle a des yeux incroyables, et a de beaux cheveux... Et elle ultra bien foutue ! »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui se conclut dans la brutalité d'un choc qui l'envoya au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à un Drago Malefoy en colère, dont les poings tremblaient de rage. Harry et Ginny s'étaient figés derrière lui et ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce pour l'aider à se relever. Drago gronda :

« Alors, comme ça... Ma soeur est bien foutue ? »

Ron qui commençait à se redresser en s'appuyant au mur, fut à nouveau plaqué au sol, de multiples coups le frappant au visage et au torse. Il sentit une matière visqueuse lui couler du nez -du sang- alors qu'une douleur fulgurante l'aveuglait presque. Il essaya de se défendre en hurlant à Drago de se calmer mais le blond continuait de le frapper. Alors qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette, prêt à lancer au rouquin les sorts les plus cruels qu'il connaissait, Harry réussit à sortir de sa torpeur pour l'en empêcher. Alertés par les cris, plusieurs élèves qui étaient dans la bibliothèque en sortirent pour observer le spectacle. Harry attrapa Drago par le sol, le tirant en arrière pour freiner la violence de ses coups.

« Putain, Malefoy ! Stop ! » hurla t-il en le plaquant contre le mur opposé.

Ginny se rapprocha de son frère, s'agenouillant pour lui soulever la tête alors qu'il semblait s'étouffer avec son propre sang qui remontait dans sa gorge pour sortir de sa bouche. Les murmures -parfois cruels de la part des Serpentards- retentirent dans le couloir alors que les élèves paraissaient excités par cette situation. Hermione arriva rapidement, quittant la bibliothèque où elle avait attendu ses amis jusqu'à la fin de leur entraînement et se rapprocha d'eux, fusillant Drago du regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry maintenait Drago au mur et plusieurs Serpentards s'approchèrent, menaçants.

« Lâche le ! Grogna Crabbe en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Rêve ! Riposta Harry en serrant plus fort sa prise sur les épaules du blond qui était encore rouge de rage, perdant toute tenue. Malefoy ! Tu te calmes d'abord ! »

Alors qu'il parlait, Goyle lui sauta littéralement dessus et se mit à le frapper, Drago se dégageant avec facilité pour se ruer vers Ron. Tous les élèves présents se rangèrent alors d'un coté ou de l'autre... Le couloir devint le plus étrange champ de bataille que Poudlard ait connu sous les cris de Mme Pince.

**_°¤_¤°_**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu faire ça ! Vous êtes de parfaits idiots tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Les cris du Professeur MacGonagalle se répercutèrent dans son bureau alors que cinq élèves -Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger- avaient les yeux fixés au sol. Rogue et Lupin étaient installés dans un coin du bureau et échangèrent un regard, à demi amusés par les cris de la directrice de Poudlard.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement !? Tout de suite !

- Malefoy sait que Keira est chez nous... Chuchota Ginny sans quitter la moquette rouge des yeux.

- Oh... »

Ce fut la seule chose que réussit à dire l'enseignante avant de s'assoir. Rogue se racla la gorge.

« Et puis je savoir pourquoi cela a déclenché une mini-guerre ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous frapper dessus !

- Entendre dire que ma soeur est bien foutue ne m'a pas fait plaisir ! Siffla Drago, les dents serrées.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le cogner ! Cria Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Okay... Je suis sur qu'il adorerait que je dise que sa soeur est bonne moi !

- C'est pas le sujet ! Hurla Ron d'une voix étrangement pâteuse à cause de son nez cassé.

- Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de jouer le con, Weasmoche !

- Oh, vos gueules ! Brailla sèchement Harry. On peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir frappé Ron pour ça ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'avoir frappé aussi fort ! La retenue, tu connais pas ?

- En tout cas, vous allez connaître les retenues à partir de maintenant et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! » Coupa MacGonagalle, n'en pouvant plus de leurs cris.

Les élèves scrutèrent à nouveau le sol, honteux. Drago lui, ne baissa pas les yeux. Il planta son regard dans celui de la directrice, ne cillant pas une seule fois, si bien que celle ci finit par être mal à l'aise.

« Un problème, Mr Malefoy ? »

Les quatre Gryffondors levèrent la tête, et se tournèrent vers Drago qui acquiesça avant d'annoncer :

« Je veux voir ma soeur.

- Pas question ! S'écria Ron. Elle est en sécurité chez nous, au moins ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de chez toi ! On la traite comme une moins que rien, alors...

- Tu ne sais rien de notre vie ! Coupa Drago. Alors, tais toi avant que je te refasse à nouveau le portrait !

- Stop tous les deux ! »

La voix d'Hermione fit cesser toute dispute. Elle inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

« Si Drago veut voir sa soeur... il n'y a pas de raison de l'en empêcher. Il pourrait aller la voir au Terrier quelques heures, le temps qu'il trouve comment la sortir de là. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu la ramène au manoir Malefoy... Elle y risque trop. »

Les élèves et enseignant la regardèrent étrangement et elle bafouilla :

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu m'as appelé Drago et tu tentes de m'aider ! Pouffa le Serpentard. Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

- Non... Mais... Ta soeur a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et différemment de l'image que nous avions… Alors... si elle te fait confiance... nous nous devons de te faire confiance. Ou du moins, de croire en ta bonne volonté lorsqu'il s'agit de son bonheur. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris et elle haussa les épaules, manifestement troublée par ses propres mots.

Un silence pesa dans la pièce pendant une longue minute puis les adultes se regardèrent longuement avant d'acquiescer, se comprenant d'un seul regard. Rogue soupira :

« Drago ira au Terrier ce dimanche -après demain donc- pour voir Keira, si Mr et Mme Weasley acceptent que cela se fasse. Autrement, nous conviendrons d'un autre lieu de rendez vous. Mais Keira ne rentrera pas au manoir, en effet. Sauf si elle le désire, ce dont je doute. Et nous tenterons de trouver une solution par rapport à tous vos problèmes. D'accord ? (les adolescents acquiescèrent avec lenteur, guère enthousiastes) Très bien... retournez à vos dortoirs. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Seul le bruit de leurs pas accompagnait Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger dans les couloirs alors que leur ronde semblait s'éterniser. La Gryffondor commençait même à attendre une réflexion désagréable... qui ne venait pas. Le jeune homme restait absolument silencieux et ne semblait pas pressé de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'ils avaient déjà visité certains lieux plusieurs fois et que leur ronde qui durait habituellement une heure s'était transformée en deux ! Elle inspira profondément avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche, brisant la quiétude environnante.

« On cherche quelque chose de particulier ou... ?

- Un endroit où je pourrais te faire l'amour... »

Elle se figea, droite comme une I alors que sa peau rougissait étrangement. Il s'arrêta de marcher à son tour, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres d'apollon. Il s'amusait de plus en plus à ce petit jeu malsain. Il avait compris que les changements d'attitude d'Hermione venaient de la connaissance qu'elle pensait avoir de lui désormais -au biais de sa soeur. Elle ne saisissait cependant pas qu'il n'était un charmant jeune homme protecteur qu'au contact de Keira. Avec Hermione, il resterait un chasseur traquant la proie facile qu'elle était. Et il était prêt à faire avancer le jeu ! Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensivement, la transperçant littéralement de son regard d'un gris orageux. Elle frissonna -de peur ou de plaisir et se racla la gorge en rougissant.

« Tu plaisantais, n'est ce pas ? S'enquit elle d'une voix tremblotante.

- Non... Je voudrais réellement trouver un endroit où te faire l'amour. Mais... Je voudrais que ce soit... spécial entre nous ! Et les salles de Poudlard ont déjà mille fois été mes lieux de débauche... Aurais tu une idée susceptible de m'intéresser ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle recula, se cognant contre le mur de pierre glacé. Il fit un pas de plus afin de se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine. Elle pressentit que désormais, chaque ronde de préfets serait un moyen infaillible de briser les quelques règles auxquelles elle tenait. Le flirt dans les couloirs à une heure pareille était proscrit mais elle jouait avec le feu... Le souffle de Drago effleura sa joue et ses lèvres. Elle tendit les siennes, attendant un baiser qui ne vint pas. Il ne comptait pas l'embrasser... Pas ce soir. Pas tout de suite. Il voulait jouer avec sa proie avant d'en profiter pleinement. Et pas question de lui offrir ses lèvres tant qu'elle n'aurait pas prouver qu'elle les méritait ! Elle s'appuya nonchalamment au mur, comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Déjà fait. Ton pote Potter et la fille Weasley y ont déjà joués eux aussi... Commenta t-il en souriant.

- La salle de bain des préfets ? Demanda t-elle sans faire attention à sa remarque -sans doute véridique- sur ses amis.

- Si banal... Une fille aussi intelligente que toi pourrait trouver mieux !

- Une salle de cours ?

- Les tables perdent de leur valeur à mes yeux à chaque fois que je m'y amuse. Pouffa t-il, taquin.

- La bibliothèque ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne soupire.

« Allons... Mieux !

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà fait l'amour dans la bibliothèque ? S'écria t-elle, sous le choc.

- Oh que oui ! Dont une fois en pensant à toi...

- Pardon ? S'étonna t-elle.

- En pensant à ta réaction si tu m'avais vu faire ça appuyé contre les pavés qui te tiennent tant à coeur !

- Merci pour les détails... » Ronchonna t-elle en faisant la moue.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se tordirent en un rictus amusé et il caressa sa joue rose du bout des doigts.

« Que penserais tu... de le faire dans ton dortoir ?

- Lavande et Parvati y sont ! Riposta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprise qu'il les oublie.

- Je sais ! Minauda t-il avec affabilité. Justement... L'amour du risque !

- Non merci. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire cependant, imaginant la tête de ses deux condisciples si elles la surprenaient dans une telle situation. Elle savait que ce n'était que des mots et que Drago n'aurait pas réellement proposé une telle chose -ou du moins, elle l'espérait ! Mais elle se représenta très bien la scène. Drago la regarda sourire, sans comprendre et se demanda si le jeu était fini... sans doute car la jeune fille ne le regardait plus avec cette éclat de désir au fond de ses prunelles dorés.

« Que t'as dit ma soeur, exactement ? L'interrogea t-il, toute trace de séduction quittant sa voix.

- Des tas de choses... Elle m'a parlé... de votre vie, de la façon dont tu la protèges depuis toutes ces années, de votre père et de ce qu'il vous fait subir, de votre mère aussi et de sa...

- Passivité. Conclut Drago.

- Oui. Acquiesça Hermione en baissant la tête, n'osant pas voir -ne _voulant_ voir- la lueur d'incertitude et de déception ayant envahit le regard gris du blond. Elle m'a parlé de tout ça... sans entrer dans les détails, bien sûr.

- Elle en a déjà trop dit. Sourit mystérieusement l'éphèbe avant de se reculer d'un pas, s'éloignant d'Hermione comme si en restant trop près d'elle, il se dévoilerait davantage. Je ne veux pas... que tu me regardes comme elle me regarde. Continuons de jouer, d'accord ? Soit comme toutes les filles !

- Je ne suis pas toutes les filles ! Répliqua t-elle, acide.

- Imite les dans ce cas. Mais, je t'interdis de me regarder comme si tu me connaissais ou que tu comprenais ce que je suis. D'accord ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un millième de secondes avant d'hocher la tête sans un mot de plus. Il s'éloigna encore un peu avant de soupirer :

« Le jeu est fini. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations !

- Bien. Alors, à demain.

- Tu viendras voir Keira avec moi ? S'étouffa t-il.

- Oui. Avec Harry, Ron... Ginny.

- Génial...

- Tu dois sa vie à Harry.

- Je le sais. Admit il. J'ai une dette envers lui... Je ne le tuerais pas sur un champ de bataille. Je ne le protégerais pas ! Mais je ne tenterais rien contre lui ou contre l'un de vous... »

Il semblait sérieux et elle en fut rassurée. Elle lui adressa un dernier petit signe de la main avant de quitter le couloir, étonnée par la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation et encore plus -si possible- par la fin du jeu alors qu'il ne l'avait qu'à peine toucher. Elle se rendit compte en rejoignant son dortoir qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il la touche comme il l'avait fait la veille en cours de potion, mais chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit.

Drago resta plus longuement dans le couloir, s'adossant au mur, statue parfaitement immobile dans le faible éclat que la lune posait sur lui. Un poids pesait sur sa poitrine et il ne percevait pas à quoi il était dû. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure à se répéter chaque mot qu'il avait échangé avec la Gryffondor, il comprit d'où venait le problème. Pour la première fois en dix sept ans, d'autres étaient au courant de la présence de sa petite soeur... Pour la première fois aux yeux d'un autre que lui, elle existait vraiment !

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_Et voilà ! =D Alors... j'espère avoir au moins réussit à vous faire rire un tout ptit peu xD ralala, ça m'aura fait rire au moins moi xD Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à des souvenirs de Drago -par rapport à Keira- et vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la famille Malefoy -surtout sur Lucius et Narcissa par rapport à leurs enfants ^^ A dimanche normalement -je pense vraiment que c'est possible hein ! sauf si j'me fais écraser par un bus ou un truc du genre xD_**

**_Sinon, j'ai enfin posté ma fic Harry/ginny dont j'avais parlé -et il ne reste plus que l'épilogue- pour ceux que ça intéresse... ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (please ^^)_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	9. Chapitre 8

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

**_Désolée à nouveau pour le retard -arriverai-je à être à temps dimanche prochain ? Telle est la question xD Bref, voilà le nouveau chapt préféré de ma zOyé xD et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à elle ! Quelques trips, quelques souvenirs de Drago guère joyeux... =S Bon, j'vous laisse lire quoi ! =D_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Les âmes se rencOntrent sur les lèvres des amants."**_  
_Percy Bysshe Shelley._

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Le soleil se levait derrière les montagnes de Poudlard, observé par un certain Drago Malefoy qui -étalé de travers sur son lit- pensait à sa sœur. Il allait la revoir le lendemain et réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans savoir exactement où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais cessé de la protéger, envers et contre tous. Songer à ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même lui donna le tournis. Il savait qu'elle devait être choyée chez les Weasley, qu'elle devait manger à sa faim et recevoir plus d'amour qu'elle n'en avait eut...

Sauf par lui.

**_°¤_¤°_**

_1987. Manoir Malefoy._

_Narcissa Malefoy -parfaite hôtesse- avait quitté le foyer pour quelques jours afin d'assister au mariage d'une de ses amies proches. Lucius était resté pour affaires et pour -disait il- s'occuper de son fils qui approchait des huit ans. Drago qui entrerait à Poudlard trois ans plus tard et passait ses journées entières avec sa sœur dès que leur père allait rencontrer des « amis » à lui, ancien Mangemorts également. _

_Allongés près de l'étang le plus proche du Manoir, Keira -son invisible petite sœur- et Drago somnolaient posément en discutant. Ils n'étaient encore que peu soucieux à l'époque, leur mère les aimant encore de manière égale et inconditionnée. _

_Une ombre se détacha brusquement au dessus de leurs têtes et un visage démoniaque -pour eux-leur apparut. Lucius Malefoy._

_« Que faites vous, exactement ?_

_- Rien, père... » marmonna Drago en se levant, peu impressionné par l'imposante stature de son paternel._

_Keira -elle- se redressa avec plus de rapidité avant de s'incliner en une courbette assez gracieuse pour une domestique, tenant sa robe noire entre ses doigts tremblants. Drago se posta devant elle en une posture défensive incroyable pour un gamin de cet âge. Son père le jaugea avec une certaine sévérité avant de soupirer._

_« Keira, à la cuisine. Je veux du thé. Maintenant !_

_- Oui, Sir Malefoy. » Chuchota Keira en se courbant à nouveau, disparaissant rapidement._

_Drago allait la suivre quand Lucius posa une main sur son épaule, avec une violence infâme -même venant de lui. Aucun père -à la connaissance de l'enfant- ne posait d'une telle manière la main sur son fils. Ses amis -ou du moins, les fils des amis de son père- ne recevaient presque jamais de correction lorsqu'ils agissaient mal. Drago, si. Un frisson parcourut son échine, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il s'en voulu à lui même de ressentir cette pointe de peur. _

_Cependant, le peu de cran -ou plutôt de détermination associée à une pointe d'arrogance- qu'il lui restait le fit se retourner. Il releva la tête, ne voulant pas s'incliner face à cet homme qu'il haïssait et planta son regard dans celui -identique- de Lucius. _

_« Oui, père ? Dit il simplement, une nuance d'ironie dans la voix. _

_- Cette insolence devient insupportable, Drago. Coupa Lucius d'un ton cassant. Il n'est pas question que je supporte ça plus longtemps. Tu as besoin d'éducation !_

_- Éduquez moi, dans ce cas ! » Railla Drago avec un demi sourire. _

_Le sourire s'effaça lorsque la main de son père s'abattit sur sa joue en un clac sonore. Il resta figé pendant une longue seconde, sa peau brûlant et rougissant à l'endroit même où son père l'avait giflé. Il ne pouvait supporter cette façon dont son père le traitait, le rabaissant à chaque fois qu'il avait le courage de côtoyer sa sœur. Alors il releva les yeux, une sévérité étonnante enserrant ses traits fins et angéliques d'enfant._

_« Autre chose, père ? C'est tout ? »_

_Lucius parut étonné pendant un millième de seconde, puis se reprit, ne voulant que son fils voit une telle expression sur son visage. Drago -comprenant que son père ne rajouterait rien- s'inclina légèrement avec une ironie à toute épreuve avant de retourner vers le manoir, ses poings tremblants de rage alors qu'une âpre violence l'inondait. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : envoyer son père dans les abîmes. _

_Il entra dans le Manoir d'un pas traînant lorsque la poigne de fer de son père l'obligea à nouveau à se retourner. Il semblait enfin avoir réalisé quel impact les mots de son fils pouvaient avoir. La rébellion était une chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter._

_« Escaliers. Maintenant ! »_

_Drago inspira profondément, habitué à cette stupide punition que son père appliquait depuis l'âge où il avait appris à se tenir debout. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage et appuya son front contre le mur à la dernière marche. Ainsi, son père pourrait le voir où qu'il soit simplement en passant sa tête dans le couloir et aurait mille fois l'occasion de vérifier si son fils obéissait. L'enfant savait qu'il passerait plusieurs heures dans cette position, sans boire ni manger. En général, sa mère levait la punition... Son absence alerta Drago qui s'interrogea silencieusement sur le temps qu'il passerait dans ce couloir, le front appuyé contre la tapisserie avec le portrait de son grand-père qui le jaugeait._

_Quatre heures plus tard, Lucius monta se coucher, remarquant que son fils commençait lui même à sommeiller. Il frappa l'arrière de son crâne avant de le réprimander :_

_« Veille à ta tenue. Ça te forgera le caractère ! »_

_Drago ne put s'empêcher de répliquer._

_« Je croyais que j'étais justement là parce que j'en avais trop !? »_

_Lucius s'éloigna d'un pas guindé alors qu'un sourire éclairait le visage de Drago, qui était une fois de plus ravi d'avoir de la répartie !_

_Il s'endormit presque sur le mur quelques heures plus tard, son ventre commençant à gargouiller. Les bruissements du tissu de la robe de Keira sur les marches de l'escalier le sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle sentit qu'il était fatigué et s'approcha de lui, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, en une caresse réconfortante._

_« Tu as faim ?_

_- Tu vas te faire punir si tu m'apportes quelque chose ! Remarqua t-il en haussant les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine de réellement répondre à la question de sa sœur._

_- Drago... Je peux aller te faire un sandwich ! Il n'en saura rien..._

_- Si, il le saura. T'inquiète ! »_

_Il fit signe que non de la tête et elle le jaugea avec sévérité avant de le quitter, se dirigeant vers le rez de chaussée où se trouvait la cuisine. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'arrêter. Elle savait être têtue parfois ! Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un sandwich très épais. _

_« J'ai mis plein de tomates. Comme tu aimes ! »_

_Il lui envoya un sourire avant de s'emparer du repas, mangeant comme un fou car il était affamé. Il avait perdu en quelques secondes tout le charisme qui le caractérisait si bien... Keira le débarrassa ensuite, alla laver son assiette et l'embrassa en remontant avant de retourner se coucher, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Narcissa Malefoy revint le lendemain matin et monta les marches menant à sa chambre alors que dans la maison encore endormie, aucun bruit ne filtrait -excepté le tic-tac désagréable de l'horloge. Elle se figea à la dernière marche en voyant son fils qui -le front appuyé au mur- dormait à moitié, son regard vitreux, ses genoux tremblotants car il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa dans ses bras, effrayée par l'état d'extrême fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait. _

_« Drago ! Drago, mon cœur... » _

_Elle posa ses mains glacées sur le front brulant de l'enfant et poussa un profond soupir, ses yeux bleus devenant d'une froideur inégalable. Son mari allait l'entendre cette fois ci ! Elle ne se priverait pas de lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Elle avait toujours su se faire respecter, par ses parents de leur vivant, par ses amis, et aussi en général par son mari. Elle soutint Drago jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'installa dans son lit. Elle appela Dobby -leur elfe de maison de l'époque et lui ordonna d'aller prendre à manger puis de faire couler un bain à l'enfant. Elle embrassa rapidement le front de son fils avant de quitter la pièce. _

_Lucius était déjà dans le couloir -sans doute alerté par les bruits provenant de la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur vide avant de jauger sa femme qui ne baissa pas les yeux, peu impressionnée -ou du moins, faisant mine de ne pas l'être. _

_« Puis je savoir ce qu'il a fait pour mériter cela, Lucius ? Articula t-elle, une pointe de rage se dégageant de ses mots._

_- Il a passé l'après midi avec une domestique. Elle aurait dû être en train de travailler et non pas de se bronzer près du lac. Expliqua t-il en descendant au rez de chaussée, suivi par son épouse qui ne décolérait pas._

_- Keira est sa sœur. Et ils n'ont que sept ans, Lucius... On ne peut pas les traiter différemment et espérer qu'ils ne diront rien. Ils s'aiment tous les deux et ont besoin l'un de l'autre... Ils..._

_- Cesse donc de répéter qu'ils sont si proches ! Coupa furieusement Lucius en s'installant sur le fauteuil du chef de famille. _

_- Mais ils le sont, pourtant... Nous n'y pouvons rien. Ils doivent encore grandir avant que l'on puisse... vraiment les différencier l'un de l'autre. Expliqua t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Ton fils... Il est si jeune, Lucius. Tu ne peux le traiter et le punir comme si il était un adulte ! »_

_Lucius releva son regard vers celui de sa femme et serra les poings, surpris par une toute nouvelle violence qui bouillonna dans ses veines. Narcissa s'arrêta de marcher en le remarquant et pinça les lèvres. Lucius Malefoy était connu pour ses crises de rage, ses bouffées pures de violence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment frappé ou violenté sa femme d'une quelconque manière, ses mots la blessant bien assez. _

_« Drago est un Malefoy. Pour cela, il doit apprendre à faire fit de sa souffrance et s'habituer à ne pas avoir de lien dès maintenant ! Je suis là pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières. Et si cela ne te convient pas... Sois enfin une bonne épouse, Narcissa et ferme-la une bonne fois pour toute. »_

_Narcissa se figea, ses joues marmoréennes perdant toute couleur. Pendant une longue minute, elle se retrouva simplement dans l'incapacité de parler. Il lui avait énoncé ces derniers mots avec un ton si méprisant qu'elle l'avait reçu comme une gifle. _

_Dans la salle de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon, Keira écoutait la discussion. Elle avait toujours été traitée par sa mère avec plus de bonté. Narcissa lui offrait même de nouveaux vêtements dès qu'elle le pouvait, l'appelait par son prénom ou par de petits mots plus mignon allant du « ma puce » à « mon cœur ». Et même si Keira de l'appelait jamais maman, elle la considérait comme telle. Elle reporta son attention sur la discussion, le souffle court. _

_« Lucius, Keira est autant notre fille que Drago est notre fils ! Lui reprocha Narcissa avec un courage frôlant la stupidité. Nous nous devons de les élever de la même manière... Que ce soit une fille n'a pas d'importance... Elle..._

_- N'est qu'une erreur de la nature que je te dois. Conclut l'homme au regard d'acier._

_- Une erreur ? Répéta t-elle en un quasi cri. Une erreur ?! Dois je te rappeler que j'ai fait trois fausses couches avant la naissance de Drago tout cela parce qu'elles étaient des filles et que tu n'en voulais pas ! Et tu oses traiter notre enfant d'erreur ? _

_- Trois fausses couches... répéta Lucius. Cela est encore une preuve de ton incapacité à engendrer comme une sang-pur digne de ce nom. »_

_Narcissa vacilla légèrement face à cette nouvelle attaque, mais resta fière et digne comme « une sang-pur digne de ce nom » se devait de le faire. _

_« Tu es un monstre. » Proféra t-elle finalement. _

_Elle allait quitter la pièce quand la poigne de Lucius qui s'était levé agrippa son bras et la tira en arrière, jusqu'à la coller contre lui._

_« Un monstre ? Cracha t-il. Dois je te montrer comme un monstre traitre sa femme, Narcissa ? _

_- Non. Cela suffit. Murmura t-elle sans relever les yeux, presque effrayée d'y croiser cette ombre démoniaque qui s'emparait du regard gris de son époux à chacune de ses colères._

_- Très bien. Alors, que ce soit clair... Plus de Keira et de douceur à son égard ! Les punitions que j'applique à l'un ou à l'autre ne peuvent être interrompues que si je le désire. Abstiens toi de tenter de faire régner la loi dans cette maison, Narcissa. Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! »_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de planter son regard dans le sien, frissonnant en y voyant le plaisir presque jouissif qu'il prenait à la faire souffrir. _

_« Sinon quoi ? »_

_Le défi qui brillait dans ses yeux fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase et elle se retrouva au sol en quelques secondes, propulsée par la violence d'une gifle. Le douleur était telle qu'elle eut envie de pleurer mais se retint. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la moquette, elle se redressa fièrement._

_« Alors, c'est ça ? Tu vas me frapper... Chuchota t-elle._

_- Heureux que tu le comprennes aussi rapidement. »_

_Elle le fusilla du regard, et une deuxième gifle la désarçonna. _

_Keira se laissa glisser au sol, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Elle ferma les yeux si fort que de petites étoiles brillantes se dessinèrent devant elle quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau. Puis un visage angélique se pencha sur elle, des cernes sombres sous ses yeux d'argent. Drago s'assit à ses cotés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. _

_Dans la pièce d'à coté, la discussion était de plus en plus violente et les deux enfants -figés- ne pouvaient s'en détacher, la suivant encore et encore, jusqu'aux coups et cris . Keira plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Quelques frissons parcoururent la peau d'albâtre de Drago mais il fit comme si de rien n'était alors que les hurlements d'horreur de sa mère se répercutaient dans la maison, lui assénant à chaque instant une nouvelle bouffée de hargne envers ce père qu'il détestait._

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago inspira profondément en s'enfonçant davantage dans son matelas. Son estomac gargouilla un peu et il se mit debout, se forçant à aller déjeuner. Il serait chez les Weasley dans exactement une heure et attendait impatiemment de revoir Keira, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien -et de punir les responsables si ce n'était pas le cas. La présence de Potter et de ses amis ne le rassurait cependant pas et un nœud se creusa dans son ventre. Une nouvelle crainte lui était d'ailleurs apparue durant la nuit. Si Ron craquait pour Keira, était il possible que ces sentiments soient réciproques ?

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, sentant immédiatement le regard d'Hermione sur lui, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il passe ces portes. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, puis un bref sourire charmeur avant de se rendre à sa table, s'asseyant entre Théo et Blaise qui mangeaient bruyamment.

« Tu mattes encore Granger ? Pouffa Blaise en suivant le regard du blond. Faut avouer qu'elle est mignonne... Mais tu n'arriveras jamais à tes fins avec elle ! C'est perdu d'avance... »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire à Hermione qui baissa les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Où serait l'intérêt de la chasse si la proie était facile ? La chasse intensive doit avoir un but, Blaise... Plus le jeu est long, plus il en devient passionnant. Et plus il est sauvage, plus la récompense en est exaltante !

- Sauvage ? Répéta Théo avec un rire railleur. Tu parles de Granger là... Il n'y a rien de sauvage chez Granger. »

Drago observa la jeune fille quelques instants, croisant le regard d'Harry qui l'incitait à arrêter, protecteur envers sa meilleure amie.

« Si, Théo... Elle est... inaccessible. Indomptable. Cela n'en rendra la partie de chasse que plus bestiale. »

Il sentait désormais assez bien que la partie -le jeu- avec Hermione serait sans doute la plus belle chasse de sa vie. Sans doute parce que pour la première fois, il savait qu'il finirait par s'opposer à une certaine résistance... Qui ne viendrait peut être d'où il l'attendait.

Dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Rogue attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de la directrice. Elle ne tarda pas et s'installa à son bureau avant de jauger sévèrement Drago du regard.

« Nous allons établir certaines règles, Mr Malefoy.

- Très bien. Marmonna celui ci de mauvaise grâce. Quelles règles ?

- Vous ne devez la pousser à retourner chez vous. Vous ne le lui conseillez même pas. Vous serez poli avec les Weasley et avec tous ceux qui ont aidé votre sœur. Compris ?

- Oui. »

Il semblait agacé et entendit Hermione rire à ses cotés. Il ne releva pas, ne désirant pas déjà faire une faute qui le conduirait à rester comme un imbécile dans l'école et à ne pas voir Keira. Une fois certaine qu'il obéirait, Minerva MacGonagall se redressa et prit une boite de poudre de cheminette dans son armoire et leur fit à tous signe d'approcher.

« Un passage sécurisé à été ouvert pour l'après-midi. Vous devrez être rentrés à 18 heures, compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent chacun leur tour avant de passer par la cheminée. D'abord Harry, puis Ron, puis Hermione, puis Ginny. Drago hésita un millième de secondes avant de prendre de la poudre en entrant dans l'âtre fumant. Il articula distinctement l'adresse des Weasley avant de disparaitre, entouré d'une fumée verte.

Quand il réapparut, il se trouvait dans un salon assez chargé, pleins d'objets étranges. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer la pièce davantage car une petite blondinette, plus petite que lui d'une tête sauta dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer. Oubliant momentanément la présence de tous les Weasley, d'Harry et d'Hermione, il rendit son étreinte à sa sœur. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit décrispa tous ses muscles. Keira se détacha de lui avec un immense sourire et il embrassa son front avec une extrême douceur avant de voir le sourire d'Harry. Il se racla la gorge, gêné par la démonstration d'affection qu'il avait offert à sa sœur en public.

Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille qui -un sourire étourdissant sur les lèvres- le dévorait du regard. Puis tout à coup, elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important et s'écria :

« Tu es un crétin ! Un imbécile ! Un...

- Oh ! On se calme ! La coupa Drago avec stupeur. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- La bagarre !? Que s'est il passé exactement pour que tu déclenches une guerre entre tous les élèves ?! »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui était devenu rouge vif et hésita quelques secondes. Si il expliquait ce qu'avait dit le rouquin à sa sœur, elle en serait peut être heureuse et flattée et il la pousserait même dans ses bras ! Cependant, il aurait l'étrange impression de protéger Ron, d'empêcher une de ces hontes qui lui pèserait pendant longtemps en ne disant rien. Imaginer Weasmoche faire quoi que ce soit à sa sœur était beaucoup plus choquant que l'idée d'aider ce dernier.

« Rien de spécial. Souffla t-il finalement. Tu me connais... J'ai des réactions étranges parfois, je ne sais pas me retenir. »

Elle sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais n'insista pas. Elle était bien trop heureuse de le retrouver pour gâcher ce moment. Ils restèrent silencieux et cela l'étonna.

« Tu ne me demandes même pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?

- Ils m'ont raconté. Expliqua Drago. Potter qui te retrouve dans la forêt et tout ça.

- Potter ? Répéta Keira en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu l'appelleras par son prénom un jour ou non ?

- Non, sans doute pas.

- Et... Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie ? »

Les poings de Drago se serrèrent ostensiblement, sa mâchoire se contractant sous sa peau blême.

« Ouais, je sais... Yaxley.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Théo.

- Et... Tu t'ais encore disputé avec _lui_ ? Avec...Mr Malefoy. »

Drago acquiesça distraitement et elle poussa un profond soupir las, s'inquiétant de ce qu'il ait pu faire ou dire et plus particulièrement des répercutions éventuelles. Elle lui adressa finalement un courageux sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Alors, vous ? Comment ça va ? »

Les quatre Gryffondors haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement, ce qui les fit rire. Mr et Madame Weasley -eux- s'adressèrent rapidement à Drago pour le mettre à l'aise. Malgré leurs profonds ressentiments pour les Malefoy en général, ils souhaitaient ne pas être désagréables avec le frère de Keira -qu'ils aimaient finalement beaucoup. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à aider Molly à la cuisine ou au ménage et à passer clous et vis à Arthur quand il trafiquait sa nouvelle voiture moldue. Ils s'étaient attachés à elle et comptait bien réussit à découvrir le Drago dont elle leur avait si longuement parlé.

« Vous voudriez boire quelque chose, Drago ? » s'enquit Molly avec un accueillant sourire.

L'adolescent parut hébété un instant, étonné par la douceur de la voix de la femme.

« Non merci, madame... »

Keira prit sa main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent. Harry , Ginny et Ron s'assirent sur celui d'en face et Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de rejoindre Drago et Keira. Le blond lui lança un demi sourire réjoui et Keira -le remarquant- fronça les sourcils avant de s'exclamer :

« Alors là, non ! »

Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Drago la contempla, doutant de sa santé mentale... Peut être que les Weasley lui avaient fait un lavage de cerveau ? Elle inspira profondément puis articula :

« Drago... Pas question !

- Pas question que quoi ? Bredouilla le blond, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu dragues Hermione. Annonça t-elle. Il n'est pas question que tu dragues Hermione ! N'y pense même pas ! »

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard et quittèrent tous deux la pièce, se trouvant des occupations qu'ils n'avaient pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Drago se tourna vers sa sœur :

« Puis je savoir depuis quand tu te mêles de mes relations ?

- Depuis que tes relations me concernent aussi ! Répliqua t-elle avec foi. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec Hermione... C'est... Tu... Elle... »

Hermione baissa les yeux et chuchota :

« Keira, il n'y a pas de problème. Je t'assure, cela n'a aucune importance.

- Si, ça en a. riposta la petite blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux ! Et tu choisis une des seules amies que j'ai... »

Elle fit la moue, apparemment triste et déçue, comme si elle était vraiment blessée de découvrir que son frère jouait à ce jeu là avec une personne qu'elle appréciait. Drago se sentit fondre et après un demi sourire en direction d'Hermione, soupira :

« Ok, j'arrête. Ça te va ? »

Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard, proprement stupéfaits tous les deux que la petite Keira puisse faire craquer le Drago insensible qu'ils croyaient connaître. Keira parut hésitante mais finit par sourire à nouveau avant de lui demander de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir depuis son départ. Il énuméra tour à tour chaque réaction de ses parents, puis chaque allée et venue sans se soucier réellement de la présence des Gryffondors.

Molly vint leur servir à manger et à boire et ils continuèrent à discuter. Keira conta à son tour ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa fugue, expliquant en détail à quel point Harry avait été héroïque et la manière dont il l'avait sauvé. Le brun crut même voir une once de reconnaissance dans le regard de Drago quand celui ci l'observa en mangeant.

Hermione par contre, semblait ailleurs. Toujours sur le canapé, son jean frottant contre celui de Drago par instant, elle ne pouvait réaliser que le jeu était fini. Alors, c'était tout ? Elle n'aurait même pas pu apprécier les performances dont il s'était vanté. Elle se rendait compte qu'en quelques jours à peine, elle avait pris goût à ce petit jeu, cette partie de chasse qu'il menait si bien...

Il se tourna vers elle et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il avait promis à sa sœur d'arrêter de la draguer. Ce douloureux engagement lui avait créé un nœud au ventre et il se demandait si il réussirait à tenir. Après tout, il allait toujours au bout de tout. Et là ? Il avait toujours tenu les promesses faites à sa sœur et se mit à penser que la Gryffondor non plus ne souhaitait pas stopper tout ça. Alors que Keira semblait en pleine discussion avec Ginny, il fit courir ses doigts le long de la cuisse d'Hermione, laquelle cessa de respirer. Ses joues se colorèrent alors qu'elle observait la main de Drago qui courrait le long des coutures de son pantalon, remontant vers sa ceinture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le fauteuil lui faisant face et fut rassurée en voyant qu'ils étaient assez bien dissimulés par le bras du canapé. Sauf si bien évidemment, quelqu'un se tournait vers eux... Ce que Ron ne tarda pas à faire. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de toussoter -gêné. Drago retira sa main, au plus grand regret de la brune qui ne put empêcher un soupir de frustration qui quitta ses lèvres. Il retint un rire en l'entendant et se tourna vers elle, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

« À ce point ?

- Si tu savais... » ronronna t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Keira se tourna alors vers eux avec un regard assez soupçonneux à donner froid dans le dos et demanda, les lèvres pincées.

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? »

Les deux adolescents eurent un moment de flottement puis Hermione -qui aurait sans doute dû laisser l'expert du mensonge qu'était Drago répondre- s'exclama -la voix aigüe comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentait :

« De la révolte des Gobelins en 1600. »

Keira fronça les sourcils puis se détourna, les observant du coin de l'œil. Drago eut un petit rire et répéta railleur :

« La révolte des Gobelins en 1600 !?

Oh, la ferme ! » répliqua sèchement la brune.

Harry lui adressa un sourire aussi moqueur que celui de Drago et ses joues se colorèrent. Elle finit par tirer la langue à son meilleur ami qui détourna le regard avec un rire.

« Je vais... Excusez moi une seconde. » dit elle simplement en se levant, s'échappant de cet air trop lourd, trop pesant, trop plein d'hormones sans doute.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, le souffle court, son bas ventre se crispant douloureusement alors que pour la dixième fois au moins en quelques jours, elle sentait un nouveau besoin la tirailler. Comme manger, comme boire, comme dormir... Faire l'amour lui semblait absolument normal, obligatoire, indispensable depuis que la chasse avait commencé... Elle le désirait jusqu'à en avoir mal. Elle s'adossa au mur et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et apparut alors son tout nouveau bourreau. Il s'approcha d'elle avec sensualité, somptueux prédateur qui l'avait déjà pris dans ses filets. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à concilier les nombreuses images de l'homme lui faisant face, lui trouvant de multiples facettes si déconcertantes lorsqu'on les ajoutait les unes au autres qu'elles ne pouvaient appartenir à une seule et même personne. Il y avait d'abord celui qu'elle avait connu si longtemps : le vil et immonde serpent. Puis celui qu'elle avait découvert l'année passée : avec ses faiblesses et son incapacité à tuer. Celui dont Keira parlait et qu'elle n'arrivait hélas toujours pas à entr'apercevoir. Et celui là, qui -lui faisant face- semblait presque mythique de par sa beauté et son charisme. Celui qui la charmait, magnétique et envoutant. Celui qui s'avança davantage vers elle, jusqu'à saisir son menton entre ses doigts pâles afin de lui relever la tête, l'emprisonnant de son regard.

« Tu es partie à cause de moi ? S'enquit il avec une mine faussement préoccupée qui ne lui allait guère.

- Je manquais d'air. Mentit elle avec une grimace.

- Par ma faute ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et follement, la gryffondor espéra qu'il poserait pour la toute première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Seul le souffle chaud et ensorcelant du Serpentard la caressa, bientôt suivis par ses mains qu'il plaça sur ses hanches.

« Drago... Haleta t-elle. Tu... Les autres...

- Le sortilège du Somnambule. Souffla t-il à son oreille. Ils dorment...à poings fermés.

- Ce n'est pas bien... Tu devrais... Profiter de ta sœur... la voir... trouver... une solution pour vous sortir de là... »

Elle se sentit incapable de finir sa phrase, parler lui étant de plus en plus ardu à mesure que les mains de Drago parcouraient son corps.

« J'ai tout le temps de trouver... Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes la tête... Le désir peut être le plus puissant déclencheur d'une folie prématurée, tu sais ?

- Hum...

- J'ai lu ça dans un magazine. Pouffa t-il, pas sérieux pour un sous. Ils y disaient aussi qu'il fallait céder à toutes ses pulsions... Même les plus folles... Faire l'amour dans une pièce sans verrou par exemple... avec son pire ennemi de préférence.

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi.

- Si. Dans cette dangereuse situation, je suis ton bourreau, ton tortionnaire... ton ennemi. Je tiens ta vie entre mes mains, tu sais ? Si je ne te comble pas... Tu perdras l'esprit...

- Je ne te désire pas à ce point ! Répliqua t-elle, retrouvant l'usage de la parole alors qu'il s'amusait avec la ceinture de son jean.

- En es tu certaine ? »

Soudain, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, ayant cependant besoin de toute sa volonté pour le faire. Il s'approcha à nouveau, trouvant son compte dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris, la patience dans ce genre de situation l'excitant follement. Il pouvait jouer à ça jusqu'à la fin des temps... Le résultat n'avait d'égal que la chasse. Il enroula quelques mèches folles d'Hermione autour de ses doigts et elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se penchait pour baiser sa mâchoire, son cou.

« Pourquoi n'embrasses tu pas mes lèvres ? »

La question lui avait échappé et il se redressa pour la jauger. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes sur la valeur de sa réponse.

« Un baiser sur les lèvres... Je pourrais embrasser chaque partie de ton corps, de tes mollets à tes cheveux... Mais les lèvres... ça veut trop dire.

- Trop dire ? Répéta t-elle.

- Embrasser tes lèvres, ça serait comme t'embrasser toute entière. Sourit il finalement, se faisant plus ou moins comprendre.

- Tu ne les embrasseras donc jamais ? Bredouilla t-elle, sa déception se ressentant à mille lieux de cette salle de bain.

- Non. Conclut il. Jamais.

- Tu... as déjà embrassé une fille sur la bouche, je suppose ?

- Oui. Pouffa t-il. Et elles imaginaient immédiatement le mariage. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle aurait réellement voulu le sentir de cette manière là, apprécier la douceur de sa bouche sur la sienne. C'était devenu son obsession des derniers jours. Il sentit qu'elle était déçue, son excitation était retombé aussi brusquement que le voulait les lois logiques de l'apesanteur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'embrasserais partout ailleurs... »

Elle esquissa un sourire et plongea dans son regard malicieux.

« Partout ? Minauda t-elle.

- Absolument. Acquiesça t-il avec un sérieux méthodique. Par où commençons nous ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant d'annoncer :

« Par un petit cours de sortilèges. Le sort du somnambule ne fonctionne qu'une demi heure. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle lui apprit sournoisement :

« Celui de Comascientis dure le temps qu'on ne l'arrête pas. Utilise celui là la prochaine fois ! »

Il la contempla alors qu'elle sortait et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle eut disparu. Il avait eu raison en pensant que ce serait une magnifique partie de chasse. Hermione était peut être enfin une joueuse à sa taille. Elle avait peut être la même envergure que lui ? Il se sentit assez fier de lui en y songeant et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta à son tour la salle de bain, s'asseyant avec les autres pour engager une périlleuse discussion sur les milles et une façon de sauver Keira de son avenir incertain.

C'est en silence, qu'il attendit qu'elle se réveille, Hermione lui jetant de minuscules sourires charmeurs qui lui donnaient envie de la prendre violemment sur ce canapé. Il se retint cependant et lorsque tous rouvrirent les yeux, il commença :

« Y a t-il un pays où tu souhaites te rendre, petite sœur ? »

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le plan ! Celui dont dépendra toute la fic ! ^^ Ainsi que d'autres ptits instants Hermione/drago... même si vous vous doutez bien que Keira est pas trop trop d'accord et va compliquer tout ça xD Et vous aurez peut être droit à une autre ptite scène Keira/Drago enfants... enfin, si ça vous dit bien sûr ! -j'veux vraiment faire prendre un peu plus de place à Keira ! ^^_**

**_Pour Sous-Silence, j'vais surement vous faire attendre un ptit peu plus que prévu parce que ma mère a décidé de débarquer pour deux jours -sans m'avoir prévenu --' Donc, j'vais faire mon possible pour trouver et le temps de bosser, et aussi de pas jeter ma mère dehors xD et donc, d'écrire... ^^_**

_Aussi, c'était juste pour vous conseillez une ptite fic que j'adOre mais qui manque cruellement de reviews ! C'est la nouvelle de ma zOyé -alias Pomme-Verte- : Les Merveilles. Voilà...Et puis j'lisais ses fics avant de la connaitre hein ! xD donc, j'fais pas de la pub à mes amies seulement =p Mais j'adOre son histoire -que j'ai la chance de lire en avant-prem's de tout le monde. Et puis, j'pense que si vous aimez mes fics, y'a aucune raison que vous n'aimiez pas les siennes ! ^^ Donc **Les Merveilles de Pomme-Verte** ! =D allez, gO !_

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (please ^^)_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**

_(Ptites infOs sur mon prOfil ^^ j'change de temps en temps et j'vous préviens lOl)_


	10. Chapitre 9

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

**_Me revoilà ! =D Chapitre non-corrigée et je m'en excuse mais ma zOyé d'amOureuh est très occupée (et puis elle reprend les cours demain alors faut lui souhaiter bon courage ! et puis à tous les autres qui reprennent les cours aussi =p) BrefOuille, j'espère qu'y a pas trop de fautes... =S Et puis vous voulez une bonne nouvelle ? J'suis re-trop-inspirée !!! oui, bon, j'avoue que ces dernières semaines, j'ouvrais mes documents de fics comme j'irai à l'abattoir... (sans doute pour ça que j'écrivais tant de conneries soit dit en passant lOl) Donc, vous aurez droit à une fin de chapitre si... si... si... arg ! que vous allez me détester ! Bref, oui quand j'suis de mauvaise humeur, j'écris des conneries et quand ça va, j'torture mes personnages... -super logique ! Oh mon dieu, et en plus je reblablate !!! xD Tout ça pour dire -oui oui, y'a un but à mon blabla super interessant (chut ! laissez moi rêver XD) bah j'ai écrit ce chapitre (logique me direz vous, puisque j'le poste xD) et puis le prochain !! (oui oui, vous avez bien lu ! j'ai de l'avance ! =O) mais bon ça m'empêchera pas de poster que dimanche prochain xD (non mais sérieux, comme je suis sadique ! niark niark niark...) sauf si ma zOyé corrige en avance et me dit que j'suis sadique et que j'dois poster plus tôt (c'est ce qui s'appele, reléguer ses problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre...) Tout ça pour dire qu'à partir de maintenant -là tout de suite- bah j'aurais plus trop de retard pour les prochains chapitres ! _**

**_Bon, sinon... à la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez envie de tuer quelqu'un. (euh pas moi ! enfin, j'espère !) Donc... je vous conseille de vous prendre une taie d'oreiller, de mettre n'importe quoi dedans -quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas- et de le battre contre le mur le plus proche en imaginant que c'est la tête de *bip* ou la mienne ! ^^ _**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Tout amOur est à la fOis dOuceur et viOlence."  
**Georges Dor_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Dans le salon des Weasley, le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner. Même Hermione Granger, un cerveau à toute épreuve ne semblait pas capable de trouver une solution au problème de Drago et Keira. À vrai dire, le regard dans le vide, elle ne semblait pas vraiment disposée à en trouver une. Harry et Ron étaient étalés sur le fauteuil lui faisant face, l'un jouant avec le bas de sa chemise et l'autre avec ses lacets de chaussures. Ginny avait le regard fixé sur le plafond. Keira avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago, lequel lui caressait doucement les cheveux en énumérant une bonne dizaine de solutions plus farfelues -au fur à mesure que le temps passait- les unes que les autres.

Au départ, la discussion était restée plutôt sage. Monsieur et Madame Weasley avaient proposé de garder Keira avec eux jusqu'à ce que Drago finisse ses études, ce après quoi, il aurait pu partir assez loin. Mais Drago ne voyait aucune bonne raison d'attendre. À quoi bon repousser à demain ce qu'il était capable de faire aujourd'hui ? En quoi serait il plus mature le lendemain de l'obtention de son diplôme qu'il ne l'était déjà à l'instant ? Il avait gentiment -mais froidement- refusé l'offre des Weasley.

L'idée de rester éloigné de sa soeur lui était simplement insupportable. En effet, en vivant chez les Malefoy, il arrivait très souvent à passer la voir de temps à autre durant le week-end. Mais les gardes surveillées auxquelles il devrait être confronté dans le cas où elle restait chez la famille Weasley l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Les relations avec sa soeur étaient les seules dans lesquelles il trouvait réellement son compte, ne se sentant en aucune façon prisonnier de toute entrave. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer les six prochains mois à devoir demander la permission de la voir.

Molly en était même allé à lui proposer de venir lui aussi vivre au Terrier, ce à quoi il n'avait pas vraiment sut quoi répondre. Une chose semblait échapper aux Weasley. Malgré son amour pour Keira, il ne quitterait pas le manoir pour vivre la belle vie. Il ne le mériterait pas. Il avait beau haïr son père de toute ses forces, l'idée même de renier ce qu'il était -c'est à dire un Mangemort- lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il irait loin pour Keira. Et c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire... Quelle serait sa vie une fois qu'il aurait quitté le Manoir et le reste de sa famille ? Il avait toujours été élevé d'une certaine manière et bien qu'il ne se l'avoue pas, la lâcheté envers sa famille et le déshonneur n'en faisaient pas partie. Alors le jour où il quitterait les Malefoy, ce serait pour devenir une personne normale, perdant tout titre de l'aristocratie pour devenir un homme normal, faisant partie de la plus basse extraction des mortels -les fuyards. Pas question de voler le moindre gallions à son père, ou de se faire aider par qui que ce soit. Il n'y aurait que Keira et lui. Keira et lui face à l'absurdité qu'était le monde. Il voulait se battre. Non pas se facilité la vie... Elle avait déjà été trop clémente avec lui.

Il sentit le regard d'Hermione défilé sur lui alors qu'il songeait à tout ça. Se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de parler, il tenta de se reprendre mais n'en fut pas capable. Sa dernière solution avait été « transplaner à l'autre bout du pays et se construire une maison dans le fin fond d'une forêt ». Solution si stupide qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu proférer de telles bêtises.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à réfléchir correctement. Ou du moins, pas au problème qui les préoccupaient à l'instant. Elle avait envie de se renfermer une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain avec Drago. Ou de retrouver sa vie d'avant l'arrivée de Keira, où l'adonis lui donnait encore des envies de meurtres. Sa vie était drôlement plus simple à l'époque... Excepté les dragons, chiens à trois têtes et discussions sur Lord Voldemort auxquelles elle devait faire face au quotidien. Mais les relations avec les garçons n'avaient jamais été son fort. Chercher des moyens d'anéantir telle ou telle personne étaient d'une simplicité absolue face aux hommes.

Krum par exemple, dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser même quand elle ne répondait plus à ses lettres. Ou encore Cormac McLaggen qui était sûrement le pire rencart que quiconque puisse avoir... elle avait eut le sentiment qu'il essayait de lui arracher les dents à coups de langue à chaque baiser. Et puis, bien sûr Ron. Elle aurait put embrasser Harry et ressentir la même chose. Elle s'était permis de rompre en expliquant qu'elle avait l'impression d'embrasser son cousin Paul -de deux ans son cadet- à qui elle avait servis de « testeur » afin qu'il s'essaie à des techniques de baisers lorsqu'elle n'avait que neuf ans. À sa plus grande surprise, son meilleur ami avait parut extrêmement soulagé de cette rupture. À croire qu'elle attirait les cas ou finissait par repousser les garçons biens.

Drago n'entrait cependant dans aucune de ces catégories. Il n'était ni un cas -ou du moins, elle l'espérait- ni un garçon bien -loin de là d'ailleurs. Et quand elle ne pouvait ranger une personne dans une case... cette personne l'effrayait.

Cependant, le problème de Drago et de Keira lui semblait assez important pour qu'elle tâche d'oublier quelques instants ses problèmes de... coeur ? Ou d'une toute autre partie de son corps qui en était assez éloignée.

Elle savait qu'ils devaient partir le plus loin possible. Mais pour aller où ? Et y faire quoi ? Les faire quitter un bourreau pour en affronter un autre lui semblait stupide. Il leur faudrait un lieu où se faire loger, un toit au dessus de leur tête, trois repas consistants par jour. Elle ne souhaitait les envoyer à la mort. Mais elle se doutait que loger deux Malefoy poserait des problèmes à beaucoup de gens. Et à part en France -avec les Delacour- ils ne connaissaient pas grand monde hors du pays. Les Delacour justement se feraient sans doute une joie de les accueillir si Fleur le leur demander. Mais un autre problème se posait. Comment pouvaient ils arriver en France sans problème ? Comment allaient ils s'y rendre sans se faire prendre ? Utiliser la magie bien évidemment leur était impossible. Pas de réseau de cheminée -trop facilement repérable, surtout pas de transplanage, et encore moins de vol sur un balai... Ils seraient épuisés en quelques heures si ils passaient trop de temps assis dessus. La dernière solution était donc la marche... Et encore, ils devraient traverser la manche. Là, ils pourraient utiliser des balais.

Chaque instant du périple qu'ils devraient faire apparaissait désormais à la jeune Gryffondor. La seule difficulté était leur solitude. Comment pourraient ils affronter certaines choses à deux -dont une personne qui n'utilisait la magie et une autre qui n'en aurait le droit qu'une fois passé l'océan ?

Elle se racla timidement la gorge et Harry, Ron et Ginny relevèrent la tête si brusquement qu'elle en fut surprise.

«Tu as _enfin_ trouvé une idée !? S'écria Ron avec un espoir niais.

–Comment ça « enfin » ? S'offensa Hermione, agacée qu'ils en attendent toujours autant d'elle.

–Bah, en général... Tu trouves plus vite que ça. Marmonna Harry avant de bailler, comme d'ennui.

–Donc, tu as une idée ? » Coupa finalement Drago, sentant que la brune n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en colère face aux puériles réflexions de ses amis.

Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lui jetait un demi sourire, l'incitant à évoquer -et même détailler- son plan. Il savait que son idée serait sans doute finement peaufiné et ne comporterait aucune lacune. Il n'en espérait pas moins d'elle... Elle tenait sa vie entre ses mains et il se demanda ce qu'elle allait en faire. Elle s'empourpra légèrement avant d'expliquer.

« Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un endroit où dormir et vivre une fois que vous aurez fuit...

–On n'a pas besoin d'aide. Coupa t-il, son sourire disparaissant.

–Bien sûr que si, Drago. Répliqua t-elle. Il n'est pas du tout question que tu fasses quitter à Keira un enfer pour en vivre un autre ! Bref, ne me coupe plus la parole et écoute moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plait ! Les Delacour ou des amis de Fleur seraient sans doute ravis de vous accueillir en France. Vous seriez donc assez éloignés de votre père et il aura plus de mal à vous retrouver.

–Et comment on va se rendre en France ? S'enquit Keira d'une petite voix, n'osant avouer qu'elle aimait assez cette idée.

–Et bien... à pied. La magie ne pourra être utilisée. Autrement, votre père vous retrouvera assez vite grâce au Ministère. Il y a trop de relations. Alors... nous devrons marcher. »

Drago se figea et répéta avec stupéfaction :

« Comment ça... « _nous_ » ?

–Vous ne pourrez faire le voyage seuls tout les deux sans utiliser la magie. Alors, il vous faudra quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes même (Elle se tourna vers ses amis) afin de vous aider.

–Et... qui serait cette personne ?

–Moi, si vous le voulez. »

Elle se tourna vers ses amis, lesquels semblaient aussi étonnés que Drago. Elle ne les avait jamais quitté et décidait brusquement de le faire sans leur demander la permission. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny qui -sentant ce qui allait suivre- le supplia du regard. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Et moi aussi... Après tout, j'ai vécu dans la forêt durant des semaines. Si quelqu'un peut vous être utile, c'est bien moi. »

Ron observa rapidement Keira et marmonna :

« Ouais, moi aussi... enfin, je suis pas sur de pouvoir vous servir à quoi que ce soit mais... Je suis Harry et Hermione. On est toujours plus utiles quand on est tout les trois ! »

Cette réflexion fit rire Hermione. En effet, le Trio d'Or n'était réellement efficace que lorsqu'il était complet. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny. La rouquine murmura :

« Et je peux venir ou le trio d'Or n'accepte pas de quatrième membre ?

–Tu n'es pas majeur, Ginny ! Répliqua Ron. Maman et papa ne voudront jamais te laisser partir ! Et puis... Tu veux venir juste à cause d'Harry ! »

Ginny le fusilla du regard avant de se lever et quitta la pièce. Son petit ami l'observa sortir avant de bredouiller un vague « Je reviens tout de suite » puis la suivis, montant à l'étage où elle avait disparu.

Il entra dans la chambre de l'adolescente qui -allongée sur son lit- avait enfouis sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle ne le repoussa pas, ce qu'il prit comme un bon début jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende pleurer. Il se figea. Combien de fois avait elle pleurer face à lui ? Une … peut être deux fois mais guère plus. Elle était forte. Ou du moins, il le pensait. Il passa sa main sur ses reins et la caressa doucement avant de chuchoter :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle renifla et il baissa les yeux, s'en voulant directement. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il finirait par repartir... Mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. Pas aussi tôt. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. Cela ne concernait même plus le combat contre Voldemort mais Keira et Drago. N'avait elle à ce point pas d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'il soit toujours disposé à s'enfoncer dans une nouvelle aventure en la laissant à la traîne ?

« Ce sera un voyage plus court, Gin... Murmura t-il avec douceur.

–Tu passes ton temps à partir. » Sanglota t-elle.

Il embrassa lentement sa clavicule et la força à retirer l'oreiller de son visage, ce qu'elle fit au bout de longues minutes. Elle réapparut, les yeux rouges, les joues trempées de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes de ses sanglots. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser rapide mais passionné avant d'expliquer :

« Je suis comme ça... Je ne suis pas du genre à me poser et à laisser les gens que j'aime risquer leurs vies alors que je pourrais moi aussi les aider.

–Et moi ? Je n'ai pas... d'importance ? Il faudrait que je risque ma vie pour devenir plus intéressante, c'est ça ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus pour la faire taire. Il ne voulait simplement pas imaginer qu'elle prenne des risques pour quelque raison que ce soit.

« Tu sors avec moi... c'est déjà un gros risque. Et puis... Je n'ai pas envie que tu en prennes. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, que tu es... le plus en sécurité possible. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je dirais même à Lupin ou à un autre membre de l'Ordre de t'enfermer au 12 square Grimmaurd et de t'empêcher de bouger ou de sortir ! J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien à chaque minute où moi je vais mal. Ça me rassure... Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois embarquée dans un tel périple. Je m'inquièterai tout le temps pour toi... je serais insupportablement protecteur et... je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire.

–Alors quoi ? Soupira t-elle, faisant mine de ne pas être atteinte par ce qu'il disait alors que chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé la rassurer. Je dois rester bien gentiment à la maison ou à Poudlard quand toi tu prends des risques ?

–Oui. Ou en tout cas... c'est ce que je voudrais. Mais en même temps, je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu étais du genre à m'obéir ! Pouffa t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais cette fois... je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Et puis, tu as encore Poudlard. Quand tu auras dix sept ans, si cette guerre n'est pas finie... Je t'embarquerais dans une aventure très dangereuse...

–Comme... chercher le dernier horcruxe ? S'écria t-elle.

–Peut être pas aussi dangereux. Ajouta t-il avec un rire. Juste... la vie avec moi. Ça paraît assez suicidaire comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

–La vie avec toi ? Répéta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis déjà avec toi...

–Je parlais... officiellement.

–Tu veux dire... une annonce à la Gazette ou je ne sais quoi ?

–Non... pas vraiment. »

Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres et elle comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses doigts glissèrent alors dans les cheveux entremêlés du brun et elle attira son visage contre le sien, collant ses lèvres avec violence et spontanéité sur les siennes. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry, qui posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de se reculer.

« Il y a tes parents et ton frère dans cette maison. Lui rappela t-il.

–Ce soir, à Poudlard. Susurra t-elle en une proposition très tentante.

–Alors là... sans aucun doute.

–Tu... Tu voulais bien dire... ce que je pense que tu voulais dire ? S'enquit elle finalement avec une nouvelle nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

–Tu n'es pas très douée pour les devinettes... Mais oui, tu as compris. »

Il saisit sa main gauche dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant son annulaire avec un sourire. Il n'aurait put être plus explicite. Elle rougit très légèrement. Des pas dans l'escalier interrompirent leur petite discussion intime -trop intime pour être tenu dans une maison où ils étaient si exposés- et elle se redressa. Il fit de même et ils quittèrent la chambre, des sourires aux lèvres.

Dans le salon, personne n'avait bougé mais ils étaient tous embarqués dans une discussion des plus étrange. Drago ne voulait apparemment pas être accompagné. Il disait que c'était un voyage qu'il devrait entreprendre seul, ce qui agaçait visiblement Keira.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que changera leur présence ? Ce sera beaucoup plus confortable... Ils pourront utiliser la magie... et je pourrais peut être également apprendre.

–Je t'ai promis de t'offrir une baguette et de te faire étudier la magie, Keira. Mais pourquoi devrait on être accompagné par... ces trois là ?

–Ces trois là ont des prénoms, Drago ! Coupa Hermione. Et tout ce que l'on veut, c'est t'aider ! Tu pourrais nous être reconnaissant !

–Je le suis ! Mais je ne vais pas accepter toutes les conneries que vous direz pour ça ! Je ferais ce voyage seul avec Keira ! Clair ? »

Keira n'osa rien répondre et le regard plein de mépris que renvoya Hermione à Drago le désarçonna un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne. Elle tourna les talons et déclara :

« Il est presque 18 h, on devrait y aller maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour dire au revoir aux Weasley avant de revenir -suivie par ces deux derniers- prendre de la poudre de cheminette sans un seul regard pour Drago. Harry, Ron et Ginny -par pure esprit de solidarité firent de même, saluèrent Keira, Molly et Arthur avant de prendre de la poudre à leur tour, disparaissant un par un dans le conduit fumant.

Drago se tourna vers sa soeur après les avoir vu partir et lui lança un demi sourire.

« On trouvera bien une autre solution. Chuchota t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

–Oui... Mais réfléchis tout de même déjà à cette option, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie à nouveau... Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, bien sûr, mais avec Harry, Ron et Hermione... ça serait encore plus simple, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il haussa distraitement les épaules, ne voulant avouer que cela serait plus simple mais que son orgueil et sa fierté ne pourraient supporter de l'aide des gryffondors. Il aurait le sentiment de leur devoir trop de choses et d'avoir des dettes envers eux. Il enlaça doucement Keira qui en profita pour chuchoter :

« Pour Hermione... Ne joue que si elle joue.

–Elle joue. Admit il avec un sourire.

–Alors, amuse toi. J'espère juste que ce sera autre chose qu'un jeu un jour. »

Il se détacha de son étreinte et planta son regard dans le sien. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il eut un petit rire, presque moqueur.

« Ce sera toujours un jeu. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue mais resta silencieuse pendant un instant. Il salua rapidement les Weasley avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il allait entrer dans l'âtre lorsque Keira répliqua :

« J'espère que ce sera plus un jour... Avec elle ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle lui jeta un sourire et il ne voulu même pas répondre à cette dernière perfidie. Il lança la fumée dans la cheminée, lui chuchota un vague « Je t'aime, petite soeur » qu'elle dut lire sur ses lèvres, puis disparut après avoir articulé « Poudlard, bureau de Minerva McGonagall ».

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago était assis dans la salle commune des Serpentards, son livre de potion ouvert sur ses genoux. Il finissait d'écrire à la plume sa dissertation avant de devoir aller faire sa ronde de préfets avec Hermione. Il sentait qu'elle serait d'une humeur massacrante et que la ronde serait des plus désagréable -comme elle.

Pansy apparut auprès de lui, ne portant qu'une nuisette blanche. Il ne lui accorda qu'un regard avant d'observer la salle qui s'était vidée au cours de la soirée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui sonnait les 22heures. Il aurait déjà dut être auprès de sa condisciple mais les doigts de Pansy s'attachaient déjà sa chemise.

Il se détacha d'elle avec violence, la jetant presque au sol.

« Lâche, Pansy ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes minables avances. »

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la pièce, descendant au dortoir des filles de sa classe. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement des plus habituel avant de s'en aller. Il marcha assez rapidement à travers les dédales de couloirs le conduisant au hall face à la Grande Salle, point de rencontre entre Hermione et lui depuis le début de l'année.

Elle était déjà là, adossée au mur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine ronde. Il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche d'une grâce déconcertante et passa ses bras de chaque côté de son visage.

« Salut, toi... Susurra t-il, charmeur.

–Bonsoir. Dit elle simplement, glaciale.

–Tu m'en veux ?

–Tu es un crétin. J'ai toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir.

–Alors, on ne jouera pas ce soir ?

–Non. D'ailleurs, tu vas même te passer de moi pour la ronde. J'ai besoin de me détendre. »

Sur ces mots, elle se dégagea de la cage qu'il avait formée de ses bras et commença à s'en aller quand il attrapa son poignet et l'attira vers lui.

« Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est la réaction à chaque fois qu'on refuse un de tes plans ?

–Non ! Mais le fait que tu m'annonces que nous n'allions jamais nous embrasser alors que tu désires apparemment coucher avec moi puis qu'ensuite tu repousses le seul plan valable que nous ayons eut, ça fait un peu trop !

–Qu'est ce qui te vexe le plus ? Que je te repousse ou que je trouve ton plan minable ?

–Tes raisons ne sont pas valables, voilà ce qui m'énerve ! Ton orgueil n'est pas une excuse !

–Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil !

–Si ! Tu me repousses pour ne pas que je sois trop proche de toi ! Le sexe est plus intime qu'un baiser !

–Dit la petite vierge effarouchée que tu es ! Railla Drago avec cruauté.

–Je... Et tu ne veux pas de mon plan pour ne pas avoir de dettes envers nous. On ne fait pas ça pour toi mais pour Keira ! Alors, si elle accepte cette idée, soutiens là ! Sur ce, je vais me prendre un bain et me coucher ! Bonne soirée, Drago ! »

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne avant de quitter les lieux. Il la suivit du regard et se détourna, commençant sa ronde seul pour la première fois. Il devait avouer que c'était beaucoup moins amusant sans la présence de la lionne. Il arriva rapidement dans le couloir du cinquième étage menant où se trouvait la salle de bain des préfets et réalisa qu'Hermione avait dit qu'elle allait se prendre un bain pour se détendre ! Il n'y avait que des douches dans les salles de bain communes des maisons. La seule baignoire était celle des préfets.

Un sourire malicieux s'inscrit sur ses lèvres qu'il mordilla du bout de la canine, hésitant quelques secondes. Puis, il s'approcha de la porte et chuchota le mot de passe : « Fraîcheur des pins ».

La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière blanche illuminant brièvement le couloir. Il entra dans la pièce, une délicieuse odeur de vanille lui fouettant les narines. Des paravents avaient été placés entre la porte et la baignoire -semblable à une mini piscine. Seule la silhouette d'Hermione se détachait grâce aux lampadaires. Drago inspira profondément avant d'oser se lancer. Il retira sa chemine, qui s'écroula au sol en un son d'une fluidité imperceptible. Il fit attention en enlevant ses chaussures et son jean, ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer par Hermione avant d'entrer dans le bain. Il eut quelques scrupules avant de faire glisser son caleçon -dernier bout de tissus le protégeant. Mais il était du genre à aller au bout de chaque chose. Il s'avança vers le bain, se glissant entre deux paravents.

Hermione était à l'autre bout du bain, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique étant assez forte pour qu'il l'entende lui aussi. Les yeux fermés, elle était apparemment très détendue. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant si faible, si innocente face à lui qui était apte à la dévorer toute crue... Et qui en eut brusquement très envie. L'eau bouillante avait créer de la buée. Une fine couche de transpiration reposait sur le front d'Hermione dont les joues étaient rouges de chaleur. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, son souffle heurté, sa poitrine se soulevant dans l'eau. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de s'y glisser. Quelques vaguelettes se formèrent sur la surface plane du bain et il se demanda si elle l'avait senti. Mais non, elle écoutait toujours tranquillement sa musique, oubliant le monde autour. Il nagea vers elle en faisant le moins de mouvements possibles. En quelques brasses à peine, il se retrouva face à elle. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La frayeur s'était dessiné sur son visage pendant un bref instant mais quand elle le reconnut, elle parut rassurée.

« Drago... »

En chuchotant son prénom, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, dans quelle tenue... et son regard glissa sur le torse nu du jeune homme. Elle répéta à nouveau son prénom, mais avec colère cette fois. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retirait ses écouteurs et lançait son baladeur CD à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'appareil alla se briser au sol.

« Tu … comment tu... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là !

–Je suis préfet ! Pouffa t-il. J'ai le droit !

–Pas quand j'y suis … Tu... es nu ? »

Il éclata de rire et elle le fusilla du regard. C'est d'un ton si railleur qu'il en était insultant qu'il répliqua :

« Je croyais que tu le voulais !

–Non... Je... Tu m'as prise par surprise et... Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois là ! Je suis toujours en colère contre toi en plus ! »

Elle baissa les yeux et il s'approcha encore, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de sortir. Il posa la paume de sa main contre sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur son front, glissant ensuite sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis plus bas, sur son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et plaqua ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, sentant son bas ventre brûler avec une telle violence qu'elle en fut désarçonnée. Elle avait déjà la tête qui tournait. Les lèvres de Drago descendirent sur sa poitrine et elle cessa de respirer. Il le remarqua et remonta afin de planter son regard dans le sien, fiévreux de désir.

« Je t'avais bien promis d'embrasser chaque partie de ton corps... Autant m'y mettre maintenant si je dois partir bientôt. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire. À quoi bon ? Elle était ravie de ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il possédait des dizaines de lèvres, des centaines de mains qui parcouraient son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau nue sous l'eau. Elle se laissa aller à lui, oubliant sa rancoeur à son égard, ses deux refus de la journée. Elle se laissait aller à chacune de ses caresses, profitant de cet instant parfait où, les yeux fermés, elle avait l'impression d'appartenir réellement à quelqu'un, plus protégée que jamais alors qu'elle était seule avec le prédateur le plus dangereux qui soit. Il la désirait. Elle le sentait contre sa cuisse, mais ne faisait rien pour lui. Elle voulait être contenté, pas le contenter.

Elle passa cependant ses mains contre ses larges épaules, sentant chaque cicatrice parsemant sa peau d'albâtre. Son épiderme n'était pas si lisse qu'elle l'aurait crut et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il picorait du bout des lèvres chaque partie de sa peau qui était avant la surface de l'eau, ses mains s'occupant du reste. Elle scruta sa peau pâle, remarquant des traces -vieilles balafres datant sans doute de plusieurs années. Elle avait put apercevoir les mêmes marques sur la peau de Keira. Elle suivit chaque cicatrice du bout des doigts et chuchota :

« C'est ton père qui t'as fait ça ? »

Il acquiesça mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle passait ses doigts sur sa peau, désormais distraite par ces marques. Elle découvrit un tatouage minuscule sur le creux de sa nuque, à demi caché par ses cheveux. Un simple petit pictogramme.

« Quelle langue est ce ?

–De l'elfique. Chuchota t-il contre son oreille, son souffle balayant une boucle brune d'Hermione.

–Et... qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

–Passion. »

Le mot sonna sensuellement à l'oreille d'Hermione qui continua à le caresser. Il se détacha un peu d'elle et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ici avec toi... Trouvons autre chose.

–Je croyais que je n'étais pas différente des autres. Que tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'embrasser à cause de ça, justement...

–Y n'empêche que j'ai envie de faire ça dans un lieu plus... Dangereux. Je veux prendre des risques avec toi. Coucher avec la meilleure amie de mon pire ennemi doit être... mémorable.

–Alors je ne suis que ça ? Souffla t-elle, faussement en colère. La meilleure amie d'Harry ? C'est avec moi que tu veux coucher ou avec ce que je suis censé représenter ?

–Je n'en sais rien. Avoua t-il avec un demi sourire. Juste... Tu es ce rat de bibliothèque agaçante au plus au point et amie avec Potter. Tu es tout le contraire de ce que je recherche d'habitude chez une fille. Et tu es vierge... »

Elle se figea et avala difficilement sa salive, une rougeur de honte lui montant aux joues.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

–Disons plutôt que je l'espère. Avoua t-il avec une certaine arrogance. Je passe mon temps avec des filles qui ont déjà tout fait, tout tenté... ou du moins, qui font semblant d'être des expertes. Ton innocence est assez... troublante. Tu seras... la première Gryffondor.

–Lavande a dit... commença t-elle.

–Brown dit beaucoup de choses. Pouffa t-il, acerbe. Donc, tu seras ma première Gryffondor. Ma première... sang-de-bourbe. Excuse moi pour l'expression. Et je serais ton premier. Autant faire ça dans un lieu inédit, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, étonné qu'il puisse parler comme ça, si librement, sans tabou. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se rendant compte que ça lui plaisait assez comme comportement.

« Je crois que nous devrions en effet... trouver un autre endroit... »

Il se remit à poser ses lèvres sur chaque partie de son corps, ses mains parcourant sa peau. Elle replongea toute entière dans la chaleur de son étreinte et il mordilla sa peau comme si il souhaitait la dévorer... Et c'était sans doute le cas. Elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules, glissant contre ses bras fermes puis ses avant-bras. Elle remarqua une légère boursouflure sur l'un d'eux et se figea d'horreur. Elle le repoussa avec violence et toute la douceur de l'instant s'évapora, les mains et les lèvres de Drago n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit !? S'écria t-il sous l'effet de la surprise.

–Montre moi ton bras. Répliqua t-elle.

–Quoi ? Tu... Hermione, tu le savais très bien ! »

Elle répéta une seconde fois sa demande, sa voix partant dans les aigus et il lui obéit. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle put voir pour la première fois ce funeste tatouage prouvant qu'il était un Mangemort sur son avant bras. Elle savait bien évidemment qu'il en était un ou le deviendrait bientôt... Mais être face à sa peau d'adonis si claire et pouvoir y discerner la Marque des Ténèbres avait un impact différent. C'était simplement plus difficile à supporter.

Elle se leva d'un bond, se moquant d'être nue après tout. Elle sortit de la baignoire à toute vitesse, s'empara de sa serviette de bain et s'enroula dedans. Il resta stupéfait un instant, ne profitant même pas de la voir nue pour la reluquer et sortit du bain à son tour alors qu'elle récupérait ses vêtements. Il s'enroula d'une serviette.

« Eh ! Tu étais au courant ! Il est où le problème ?

–Le problème c'est... toi ! Je ne sais pas si tu... es quelqu'un de bien ou... un monstre comme ton pè... »

Elle cessa immédiatement de parler, n'osant finir sa phrase. Il la fusilla du regard, une véritable colère déformant ses traits si fins d'ordinaire.

« Comme mon père ? Conclut il. Sympa... Classe... Je ne suis pas comme lui. Et je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un de bien ! T'es ce genre de fille, alors ?

–Quel genre de fille ? Bredouilla t-elle, choquée par l'amertume de son ton.

–Le genre qui a besoin de mettre une étiquette sur chaque personne. Qui a besoin de tout prévoir tout le temps... Alors, pour moi, tu pourrais mettre... je n'en sais rien... Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Ah oui, tu as envie de coucher avec moi, non ? Alors... mets... « Le baiseur » ou, plus classe « l'objet de tous mes fantasmes », « le seul qui sera capable de me faire jouir » ou...

–Arrête, tu deviens vulgaire ! Coupa t-elle en se rhabillant, n'osant plus le regarder.

–Bah, choisis en une qui te convienne davantage, allez ! Tu sais, moi j'ai plusieurs noms pour toi ! « Petite garce jouant les prudes », « Sang-de-Bourbe-Miss-je-sais-Tout »... Ou encore mieux « Celle qui crois toujours tous savoir sur les gens et colle des étiquettes à tout bout de champ parce qu'elle a eut une petite vie simple et parfaite et tente de comprendre celles des autres sans y arriver. » Elle te va bien celle là, non ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, insoucieuse de montrer à quel point ces mots la touchaient.

« Je n'ai pas eut une vie simple !

–Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tes parents étaient morts cette année ! Comme je suis désolé ! »

Elle sentit dans sa voix qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Ses larmes se coincèrent dans sa gorge. La colère qu'elle ressentait la faisait presque trembler et elle eut l'impression que pour la première fois en quelques mois, elle perdait réellement le contrôle d'elle même. Elle avait tant gardé d'émotions que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle hurla :

« Tu veux savoir quelle étiquette te conviendrait ? « Petit toutou à son papa qui n'a même pas le cran de le quitter pour une personne qu'il dit aimer » ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Un trouillard ! Au fond, tu t'en moques de Keira ! Tout ce qui compte et a toujours compter, c'est toi ! »

La main de Drago s'abattit violemment sur son visage sans qu'elle ne s'y soit attendue. Elle eut l'étrange sentiment que sa tête avait fait un tour complet. Mais non, elle reposait toujours fièrement sur ses épaules, une marque rouge brûlante s'exposant sur la pommette. Elle sentit un filet de sang couler de son nez, puis ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle vacilla légèrement, sous le choc.

Il resta là sans bouger et amorça un pas pour s'excuser. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle violence... Elle tourna son regard vers lui et la haine mêlée de peur qu'il y lut le désarçonna un instant.

« Je... je ne voulais pas...

- Reste loin de moi. »

Elle ne fut pas capable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, récupéra son pull qui traînait au sol et quitta la pièce en courant presque. En une heure à peine, elle avait ressentit deux des sentiments les plus contradictoires existant en ce monde à sa connaissance : l'aversion et la fascination. Qui -elle le savait- se transformeraient avec le temps en deux sentiments tout aussi opposés : l'amour et la haine.

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_... oui... je sais... je suis vraiment désolée... Ce Drago là est... détestable -et désolé cependant donc on peut être lui pardonner... Ou pas. En tout cas... bah... là j'ai plus envie de blablater xD -ouais j'ai relu mon chapt, du coup j'suis trop... arg ! comment ai je pu écrire des choses pareilles ?? on s'le demande... =S Pff, j'm'en veux trop ! (non mais je culpabilise pour ce que je fais vivre à des personnages qui n'existent pas ! -Zoyé, je sais que tu lis les notes d'auteur et j'suis sûre que tu te fous trop trop de la gueule là tout de suite ! alors stop ! =p) Par contre, j'nèmeuh trOp Keira ce qu'elle dit à Drago avant qu'il parte =D Et puis voilà =D _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (please ^^) j'pense atteindre les 200... du moins, j'espère ! =D pleaseuh ^^_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	11. Chapitre 10

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

**_Me revoilà !! =D Alors tout d'abord, un grand grand merciiii pour tout vos reviews ! ^^ Ensuite, ce chapt... est un chapt xD Bon, autant j'aime beaucoup le prochain parce que mes persOs échappent à nouveau à mon controle, autant celui là est trop... lisse. Sauf la fin xD Où mOn Ryry d'amOureuh est trop mon ryry d'amOur xD Bref, j'crois que j'adOre que mes persOs fassent ce qu'ils veulent, écrire des trucs que j'avais pas prévu... Mais bon, l'histoire est aussi censé avancer quoi ! y'a qunad meme une intrigue à suivre et je dois le faire un minimum sinon j'm'en sortirais jamais !_**

**_Sinon, un grand grand désolé pour les fan de Sous-silence et Refrains Métalliques mais en ce moment, j'suis dans Inexistence... Je vais quand même tenter de poster un chapitre dans la semaine... Mais bon, à partir de... dimanche prochain, j'devrais avoir plus de temps pour moi. Ou du moins je l'espère. Et là, j'pourrais me remettre réellement à l'écrire ! _**

**_Bref, j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre et j'ai le plan détaillé de la suite ^^ donc je sais à peu de choses près ce qu'il va se passer dans cette fic... et elle sera longue ! xD Mais bon, la fin... j'sais toujours pas... Happy ou Sad End ? J'ai encOr' bien le temps d'y penser ! ^^ Sur ce... J'vous laisse lire !_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Ce qu'On appelle viOlence, ce n'est rien. La séductiOn est la véritable viOlence."  
**Gotthold Ephraim Lessing_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Hermione marcha à vive allure jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, son corps toujours tremblant et humide. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se sécher, ni de réellement se vêtir. En effet, sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et elle avait enfilé sa jupe à l'envers. Mais les couloirs étaient vides, elle n'en avait que faire... Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle cracha violemment le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle répéta « Ridiculus », ne voulant répondre et le passage s'ouvrit. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et grimpa à son dortoir sans un seul regard pour les quelques personnes présentes : Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville.

« Hermione !? »

Même la voix de Ginny ne l'arrêta pas et elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle ne remarqua pas que Lavande et Parvati avaient découché et qu'elle aurait dû aller les dénoncer -ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal. Mais, son visage enfouit dans son oreiller, elle n'y prit pas garde, s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière elle et elle sentit un poids sur le lit à ses cotés. Puis la douceur des doigts de sa meilleure amie dans ses cheveux.

« Mione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota Ginny, anxieuse.

–Rien. Laisse moi... »

Sa voix était enrouée à cause des larmes et Ginny ne bougea pas. Elle inspira profondément avant d'articuler :

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione Granger ! »

Hermione renifla bruyamment. Elle savait que la plus jeune des Weasley était têtue et déterminée. Elle ne quitterait pas cette chambre sans comprendre ce qui avait mis la jeune brune dans un tel état. Alors après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Hermione se redressa légèrement. L'expression du visage de Ginny fut plus choquée que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Bredouilla t-elle. Je suis affreuse à ce point ? C'est pour ça que je ne pleure jamais... j'ai toujours une tête horrible à...

–Qui t'a fait ça ? Hurla Ginny.

–Fait quoi ? »

Elle savait que le sang qui avait coulé de son nez avait dû sécher et aussi que sa joue devait être encore légèrement rouge. Mais la mine de Ginny la rendit perplexe et elle se leva d'un bond, s'approchant d'un miroir accroché dans la chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas loupé ! Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et un bleu s'était épanoui sur sa pommette. Un filet rouge sang formait une croûte sous sa narine gauche. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et appuya dessus. Une marque blanche -trace de son doigt- apparut pendant un millième de seconde avant que sa pommette ne redevienne bleue.

« Hermione ! L'appela Ginny. Dis moi qui t'as fait ça !? »

La jeune fille semblait inquiète pour sa meilleure amie mais davantage de colère avait pris place sur son visage rosi. Hermione se tourna vers elle et soupira :

« D'accord. Mais... il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne ! Ni à Ron, ni à Harry.

–Quoi ? Bredouilla la rouquine. Et tu comptes leur expliquer ça comment ? S'écria t-elle en désignant d'un doigt sa joue endolorie.

–Je saurais dissimuler ça avec du maquillage... Ou de la magie. Promets moi ! »

Ginny parut hésitante un instant mais finit par acquiescer. Hermione s'assit sur le coin de son matelas et expliqua :

« J'étais en train de prendre mon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets. Malefoy m'a rejoint.

–Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Tu as voulu qu'il s'en aille et il t'a frappé, c'est ça ? Il faut en parler à quelqu'un ! C'est un malade ce type !

–Non, Gin. Coupa Hermione avec un demi sourire, amusée que son amie puisse directement accuser Drago, ses préjugés le concernant réapparaissant. Il... est entré dans la baignoire avec moi.

–Et tu lui as dit de partir !? Dit Ginny d'une toute petite voix, comme si c'était une évidence.

–Non. On... il... m'a touché, m'a caressé... m'a embrassé. Pas sur la bouche ! Précisa t-elle inutilement.

–Tu l'as laissé faire ?

–Oui. Ça... me plaisait qu'il me touche. Sauf que j'ai senti la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Et on s'est disputé après ça. Je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Il m'a aussi dit des choses horribles... Mais je suis allé trop loin. Et il m'a giflé. »

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, stupéfaite. D'abord que sa meilleure amie, la sérieuse Hermione Granger ait pu se laisser avoir par un crétin tel que Drago Malefoy. Et ensuite -et surtout- que ce dernier ait été capable de la frapper. Elle le haïssait réellement et s'en voulu d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien comme Keira l'avait dit.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on en parle à Harry et Ron. Annonça t-elle.

–Non ! Autrement, ils ne voudront plus qu'on aide Drago et Keira. Je... J'ai vraiment envie qu'on aide Keira à s'en sortir, qu'elle ait une belle vie après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle en a besoin... Tu ne crois pas ? Drago a juste... perdu le contrôle de lui même. Je ne l'approcherais plus.

–Plus de flirt ? Insista Ginny.

–Je te promets. Dit elle en un pieu mensonge. Plus de flirt. Je veux juste aider Keira. Alors, je t'en pris... Je dirais juste que... Drago m'a embrassé et que je l'ai repoussé. Ça expliquera le fait qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole et l'état dans lequel je suis rentrée. Juste une dispute. D'accord ? »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago s'allongea sur son lit et poussa un profond soupir. Il se maudissait depuis près d'une heure. Il ne s'était jamais autant détesté ! Cela n'avait pas de réel rapport avec Hermione, avec elle en temps que personne. Non, il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait eu une réaction haïssable. Il avait frappé une femme. Tout simplement parce qu'elle lui disait des choses qu'il ne voulait entendre. C'était ce qu'aurait fait son père...

Il avait passé tant d'années à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas comme Lucius, qu'il était quelqu'un de mieux, qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une personne qui ne le méritait pas, qu'il resterait calme et ouvert face aux opinions différentes des siennes... Et pour la première fois, une personne avait osé lui faire face, lui cracher ses quatre vérités. Car au plus profond de lui même, Drago savait qu'Hermione avait dit quelque chose de vrai. Il était effrayé. Sans la présence de Keira, il serait resté un bon garçon, un bon fils Malefoy.

Les croyances de son père différaient des siennes. Il ne détestait pas les Sang-de-Bourbe. Il savait qu'il y avait des gens biens ou mauvais partout, moldu, sang impur, sang-mêlé, sang-pur... Il avait lu dans assez de livres écrits par des historiens de renoms que les sorciers n'auraient plus existé si ils ne s'étaient mêlés à des moldus. Il ne pensait pas non plus que Lord Voldemort fût un dieu. Non, juste un sorcier qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui -grâce à son intelligence- avait su utiliser des Magies dont personne n'avait osé rêver. Il ne croyait pas en tout ça...

Mais si Keira n'avait pas existé, il aurait suivi son père sans réfléchir. Et sa vie aurait d'une simplicité stupéfiante.

Il ferma les yeux, revoyant pour la millième fois au moins l'expression d'Hermione lorsqu'il l'avait giflé. Il avait eu le sentiment d'être face à Narcissa qui -à chaque coup de Lucius- avait cette sorte de détermination dans le regard, cette force qui -dissimulée derrière la peur, lui valait d'autres coups.

Il avait alors failli s'excuser face à la jeune Gryffondor mais elle l'avait interrompu... Il savait que dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas été capable d'aller au bout de ses explications. Il n'essayait jamais de se faire pardonner d'ordinaire. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Pourtant, cette fois ci, la culpabilité le condamna à une longue nuit où il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil.

Dès le lever du soleil, il quitta son lit et fila à la douche. Il se prenait un bain généralement mais retourner dans la salle d'eau des préfets ne lui donna pas envie. Il se contenta donc d'une douche -froide pour se réveiller... ou se punir. Son regard se posa sur la marque des ténèbres et il comprit la réaction de recul de la gryffondor, la veille. Cette marque était simplement écœurante. Elle lui brûlait toujours de temps à autre, sûrement lorsque son maître ressentait de vives émotions. Il se savonna la tête à s'en arracher les cheveux, distrait.

Il se demandait comment approcher à nouveau Hermione. Il devait à tout prix se faire pardonner. Autrement, il s'attendait à des remontrances de la part de sa soeur... Et également à une perte immense. La partie de chasse s'était conclue un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant son boxer, puis son pantalon fraîchement repassé. Il ne boutonna pas sa chemise jusqu'au bout, songeant que c'était l'un de ses atouts. Il se moqua de lui même avant de remonter son col. Hermione Granger n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser avoir juste parce qu'il lui montrait un bout de son torse athlétique en plus. Surtout qu'elle avait eu mille fois l'occasion d'en profiter la veille.

Il quitta son dortoir après avoir lacé ses chaussures et prit ses cours. Il monta jusqu'au couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondors et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la Grosse Dame. Plusieurs élèves sortirent et le jaugèrent, se demandant sans doute ce que le Prince des Serpentards faisait à un tel endroit.

Puis, les seules personnes qu'il souhaitait voir apparurent, riant et plaisantant sur un sujet dont il n'avait que faire. Hermione se figea en l'apercevant et Ginny le fusilla du regard. Harry et Ron cependant, ne parurent guère en colère contre lui et il supposa donc qu'elle n'avait parlé de leur dispute de la veille qu'à la fille Weasley. Il se racla la gorge avant d'approcher.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cracha Ginny avec rage.

–Euh... Je... »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Ron et Harry semblaient étonnés par la distance qu'elle entretenait méticuleusement entre elle et le serpentard. La sorte de séduction qu'ils exerçaient avait apparemment disparu. Drago semblait moins confiant que d'ordinaire. Puis, après avoir profondément inspiré, il dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, la seule bonne raison qu'il avait d'être ici, la seule excuse qu'elle accepterait au fond.

« Le plan d'Hermione n'était pas si mauvais finalement. J'accepte. »

La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien, une lueur d'incertitude enserrant ses traits. Ginny le jaugea si sévèrement qu'il se sentit encore plus gêné que quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant d'hausser les épaules d'un même mouvement.

« Très bien. Annonça simplement le survivant. Alors... On pourrait se revoir le week-end prochain, on en discuterait avec... Les membres de l'Ordre. Et... on organisera le plan en détails. Ça te va ?

–Ouais. Acquiesça le blond sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

–Ok... Et ça serait mieux qu'on évite de nous voir ensemble. Cela paraîtrait suspect. D'accord ? »

Drago acquiesça une seconde fois et tous restèrent silencieux pendant une petite minute. Finalement, Hermione murmura :

« Vous pouvez partir devant. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle. »

Ginny parut hésiter à la laisser seule avec celui qui l'avait frappé la veille mais Harry et Ron quittèrent les lieux et elle finit pas se résoudre à faire de même. Elle jeta malgré tout un regard plein de hargne au jeune Malefoy qui enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Lorsque les Gryffondor eurent disparu, Hermione marmonna :

« Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

–Je ne suis pas doué pour les excuses.

–Entraînes toi ! Répliqua t-elle. Pourquoi as tu accepté mon plan ? Pour que je te pardonne ?

–On ne voit plus rien. » Éluda t-il en la dévisageant comme si il cherchait une quelconque marque qu'il lui aurait fait la veille.

Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur son propre visage et chuchota un sortilège. Brusquement, apparut un bleu assez violacé et même jaunâtre sur les bords. Il envahissait toute sa pommette. Drago recula d'un pas sur le coup de la surprise avant de tendre sa main vers la joue d'Hermione. Elle n'essaya même pas de lui échapper.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu veux t'excuser ? Chuchota t-elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre. Si c'est pour Keira, ce que tu m'as fait ne change rien. Je crois en elle. Je l'aiderai comme je le pourrais quoi que tu m'ais fait.

–Ce n'est pas pour ça. Enfin, si... en partie. Mais aussi... Je n'ai vu que deux fois une telle marque sur le visage d'une femme. Marmonna t-il sans détacher son regard de l'hématome d'Hermione. Et c'était sur ceux de ma mère et de ma soeur. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je réagis normalement.

–Et... ce que tu m'as dit ? Bredouilla t-elle, vaguement gênée.

–Je... J'étais en colère après toi. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment... Mais je ne reviendrais pas dessus et je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça. Les critiques, les réflexions désagréables font partie intégrante de ma personnalité. Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai dit... vu ce que toi tu m'as jeté à la figure.

–D'accord. »

Ils restèrent plantés sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis elle grimaça mystérieusement.

« Tu sais... Je ne pardonne pas si facilement. C'était la première fois que je recevais un tel coup et je n'ai aucune envie -pour l'instant- de me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi. Je veux dire... seule avec toi. Alors... On pourrait mettre pause sur le jeu. Juste pendant quelques jours. »

Il la scruta si intensément qu'elle se sentit frémir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il esquissa un simple et insouciant sourire en le remarquant.

« D'accord. Quand tu voudras à nouveau jouer... Préviens moi. Je suis toujours là au besoin... ou plutôt à l'envie.

–Non, le besoin, c'est ça. Rectifia t-elle. Et... je n'ai rien dit à Harry et Ron. Ne dis rien à Keira. Ce n'est pas le moment de créer des conflits entre nous... Surtout si nous devons faire un si long voyage ensemble. »

Il acquiesça et -sentant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire- lui lança un dernier sourire charmeur avant de la quitter.

Elle resta figée dans le couloir, se demandant bêtement combien de jours elle tiendrait sans le toucher. La douleur fulgurante à sa joue répondit à sa question avec un peu trop de vivacité et elle se décida à punir Drago de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Il avait mené la danse durant près d'une semaine. À présent, ce serait à elle de conduire le jeu ! Sans jamais le faire arriver à ses fins bien évidemment... Car si elle savait une seule chose sur Drago Malefoy, c'était bien qu'il aimait aller au bout de chaque jeu. Mais elle se refuserait à lui... aussi longtemps qu'elle en serait capable !

**_°¤_¤°_**

La semaine se déroula à une allure folle pour chaque élève de Poudlard qui devait passer des examens blancs. Drago n'avait pas ouvert un livre -ou à peine- depuis des semaines et son échec était si flagrant qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'espérer plus qu'un « P » ou un « T » en presque toutes les matières. Harry et Ron s'étaient comme toujours contentés d'un minimum : les notes des cours d'Hermione. Harry avait passé tant de temps avec Ginny, que ses études passaient en second plan. De plus, ses semaines de quête -ou de « vagabondage » comme disait Rogue- lui avaient fait prendre un certain retard. Ron, quant à lui, se moquait apparemment éperdument de ses devoirs. De toute manière, leur voyage prochain leur ferait rater des cours. Il aurait toujours une excuse. Seule Hermione avait donc assez révisé pour passer ses examens haut la main.

Les seuls instants de répit qu'elle s'autorisait lui servaient à torturer soigneusement Drago. Comme le mercredi soir où elle était apparu dans la salle de bain des préfets quelques minutes après lui et avait fait mine de ne pas le voir, se déshabillant à demi avant de s'offusquer de sa présence. Ou encore -et là était le pire pour le jeune Malefoy- les rondes de préfets qui étaient devenues un véritable jeu de séduction qui n'allait que dans un seul sens. Elle faisait si souvent mine d'avoir chaud pour retirer son pull ou attacher ses cheveux -lui dévoilant de fait sa nuque- qu'il avait osé lui demander si ces bouffées de chaleur n'étaient pas dû à un problème hormonal. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de répondre à ses avances, elle avait froncé les sourcils en s'exclamant avec mépris : « Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait, Drago Malefoy ! ». Et bien évidemment, il se taisait. Il savait très bien à quoi elle jouait... Et cela l'amusait profondément. Même si, après chaque ronde, il avait généralement besoin d'une douche froide.

Le rendez-vous pour discuter du plan de fuite de Drago et Keira fut repoussé à la semaine suivante car certains membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'étaient pas disponibles. Cette nouvelle acheva de ternir le moral de Drago qui devait par conséquent attendre une semaine de plus avant de revoir Keira. Et aussi pour espérer se faire pardonner d'Hermione qui serait bien obligée de réellement lui parler à ce moment là.

La seconde semaine où Hermione mena la danse fut encore plus complexe à vivre pour le jeune Serpentard. La fraîcheur du mois de janvier s'effaçait doucement pour accueillir le printemps, ou du moins quelques degrés de plus. Les manteaux disparurent pour laisser place à de simples vestes... dont celle délicatement cintrée d'Hermione. Ainsi, elle débarqua le lundi soir avec un simple jean assez moulant et sa veste. Ses boucles brunes avaient été nouées en un chignon au dessus de sa nuque et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Étrangement, plus elle lui résistait, plus il la trouvait belle. Chez n'importe quelle fille, cette tenue aurait paru normale, banale... Mais sur elle, c'était presque un appel à la dévêtir.

Adossé au mur, il la regarda arriver, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut ! S'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

–Jolie tenue. Commenta t-il simplement à la dévorant du regard.

–Drago, je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord pour que la partie recommence ! Persifla t-elle en se mettant à avancer dans le couloir. Allons y ! J'ai encore des devoirs à faire après ma ronde.

–D'accord... Souffla t-il en la suivant. Est ce que tu sais si les membres de l'Ordre se réuniront samedi ou dimanche ?

–Samedi au Terrier, normalement. On discutera du plan. Mais Mr Weasley pense que nous devrions attendre quelques semaines pour être certains que l'hiver ne reviendra pas... Harry dit que la fatigue et le manque de nourriture sont supportables mais que le froid est la pire chose qui puisse nous arriver.

–Donc... Début du mois de Mars ? Proposa t-il, pressé de s'en aller, d'être le plus loin possible de son père.

–Sans doute... »

Elle haussa les épaules et ils parcoururent quelques étages sans dire un seul mot de plus. Les discussions n'étaient pas réellement leur point fort, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils pouvaient tout à fait se passer de mot. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des cachots, il lui demanda :

« Tu as toujours un bleu dissimulé par magie ?

–On ne voit presque plus rien. Avoua t-elle.

–Tu as encore mal ?

–Juste quand j'appuie dessus. Et toi ? Tu penses toujours que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher dans ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Ils se défièrent un instant et il se lança dans une vraie discussion :

« Et bien, disons que... tu es bel et bien une petite vierge qui a un certain potentiel mais qui le cache avec talent ! Tu es également une Sang-de-Bourbe que ça te plaise ou non. Et aussi une Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais il y a des gens comme ça... Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles tout maîtriser !

–Mais toi, tu ne veux pas forcément tout prévoir tout le temps.»

Ce n'était pas une question, pas non plus une affirmation et il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« Disons que je pense que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans prendre quelques risques. Que nous devons profiter de ce qui arrive au lieu de se poser milles questions sur le pourquoi du comment de telle chose. Mais, on doit tout de même rester sur nos gardes....

–Pour quelles raisons ? Chuchota t-elle en le dévisageant.

–Histoire de ne pas faire une chute...

–Quand on tombe de cheval, on remonte !

–Quel cheval ? Pouffa t-il.

–Désolée, réflexion moldue. Marmonna t-elle. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si on tombe, on doit se relever.

–Je croyais que tu aimais tout prévoir. Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne suivant plus vraiment le fil des pensées de la Gryffondor.

–C'est vrai. Mais quand certaines choses doivent se passer, j'accepte tout sans broncher.

–Et ça te fait du mal. Riposta t-il.

–Pourquoi être capable d'émotions si on ne peut les vivre ? On ne peut pas non plus tout repousser pour ne pas être blessé... »

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle eut un petit rire et l'expliqua lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

« Je crois que c'est la plus longue discussion que nous ayons eu de notre vie... Ou du moins, la plus longue qui n'ait pas tourner autour du sexe.

–En effet... Tu n'es pas si inintéressante, Granger !

–Et toi, tu as un cerveau, Malefoy ! C'est rassurant ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, plus sincère que séducteur cette fois. Elle le sentit et détourna le regard, gênée.

« Je... tu peux finir seul ? J'ai mon contrôle d'histoire de la magie à réviser.

–Oui. Vas y. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce soir là, plus d'élèves -des dernières années pour la plupart- étaient encore présents, discutant à propos d'une multitude de sujets, comme le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. En effet, le samedi suivant serait celui de la Saint-Valentin et comme toujours, une sortie avait été prévue ce jour là, malgré la guerre. Bien évidemment, la sécurité serait renforcée. Mais pour la plupart des couples, l'important était là : une journée entière à pouvoir boire du thé chez madame Pieddodu et s'embrasser sans qu'un seul enseignant ne se racle la gorge au même moment. En clair, le paradis pour plus d'un.

Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient installés à une table près d'une des fenêtres où la pluie -ayant remplacée la neige depuis quelques semaines déjà- s'abattait avec une certaine force. Hermione les rejoint, le sourire aux lèvres et Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as découvert un livre merveilleux à la bibliothèque ou quoi ? On croirait que tu reviens du paradis.

–Oh... non, juste de ma ronde avec Drago. Et puis, ensuite... je suis allé prendre un bain. C'est très détendant, tu sais ! Tu devrais essayer Ron. Après tout, tu en as le droit. Ça te dériderait un peu.

–Malefoy t'a aussi suivi dans le bain cette fois ? » Répliqua Harry sans attendre que Ron réponde lui même à Hermione.

La brune releva les yeux et son sourire s'évanouit. Son regard oscilla difficilement entre Ginny -qui rougissait- et ses deux meilleurs amis qui la jaugeaient avec sévérité. Elle poussa un soupir avant de bredouiller.

« J'aurai fini par vous le dire...

–Il t'a frappé. S'écria Harry à voix basse. Tu ne peux pas nous cacher un truc aussi important ! On doit pouvoir lui faire confiance si on s'embarque dans une telle aventure avec lui ! Et savoir qu'il est aussi violent peut être problématique.

–Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler et que Ginny n'aurait pas dû le faire ! Il s'est juste... Je ne pardonne pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais ce qui se passe entre ces murs ne doit pas influencer ce que nous voulons faire à l'extérieur. Keira est notre amie et nous l'aiderons.

–Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Chuchota le survivant en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione par dessus la table. On va les soutenir, bien évidemment. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse à nouveau du mal, c'est tout. Alors, évite de trop... l'approcher. Seule. Ron et moi, on pourrait venir faire les rondes avec toi ! Après tout, c'est aussi un peu le boulot de Ron.

–J'ai jamais demandé à être préfet, moi ! Ronchonna ce dernier.

–En tout cas... reste prudente, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit ses livres de son sac posé au sol, montrant qu'elle voulait clore la discussion. Ginny changea alors de posture et se tourna vers Harry.

« Samedi, quand vous discuterez de votre départ, tu as intérêt à préciser que tu ne me quittes pas avant la Saint-Valentin ! Clair ?

–Oui, Gin... soupira Harry, las comme si il avait eu cette discussion un bon millier de fois -ce qui était sûrement le cas.

–Très bien. On ira chez madame Pieddodu, n'est ce pas ? S'enquit elle avec un sourire alors que Ron et Hermione retenaient eux même quelques fous rires face aux expressions d'Harry.

–Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit... On pourrait aller chez Rosmerta ! Contra t-il.

–Ce n'est pas très romantique. C'est notre toute première Saint-Valentin ensemble ! Il faut que ce soit parfait ! »

Harry frotta nerveusement sa cicatrice, signe de stress et finit par se lever. Ginny le suivit du regard et le survivant marmonna :

« Hermione, je peux te parler ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça et ils quittèrent ensemble la table pour monter dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors où Neville et Dean discutaient. Ce dernier demanda si ils devaient sortir mais Harry précisa que seule Ginny ne devait pas entendre cette conversation et que pour le reste, ça n'avait guère d'importance.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione s'installa sur le lit vide de Ron et Harry sur le sien avant de bredouiller :

« La Saint-Valentin, c'est pas trop mon truc à dire vrai... La seule que j'ai passée avec une fille, c'était Cho... et ça a mis fin à notre relation. Qui dans tous les cas, n'aurait pas été bien longue ! Mais disons que ce jour a un peu... accéléré le processus de rupture.

–Mais Ginny n'est pas Cho. Pouffa Hermione. Elle n'a aucune raison de rompre !

–Je ne lui ai encore rien acheté.

–Rien... Rien ?! »

Dans leur coin, Dean et Neville eurent un petit rire moqueur et Harry les fusilla du regard. Il revint ensuite vers son amie et s'expliqua :

« Je suis de retour depuis à peine quelques semaines ! Et j'avoue que j'ai un peu... oublié ce genre de détail. Donc, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?

–En clair, tu me demandes de choisir le cadeau de TA petite amie !?

–Ouais... T'es une fille ! Tu sais ce que les filles veulent... Et moi, je ne sais pas là. »

Hermione se redressa et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter. Elle inspira alors profondément avant d'énumérer :

« Que tu restes avec elle. Que tu lui fasses plaisir en acceptant de déjeuner chez Madame Pieddodu. Que tu oses l'embrasser réellement face à Ron sans te sentir coupable. Que tu te confies plus à elle qu'à nous. Que tu l'embrasses ou lui montre que tu l'aimes en public parce que tu te comportes avec elle comme avec un ami à partir du moment où nous quittons la tour des Gryffondors. Que tu lui dises plus souvent que tu l'aimes. Que tu t'arranges pour être plus souvent avec elle et moins souvent en retenue. Bref, Harry... que tu l'aimes ! Voilà ce qu'elle veut ! »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge.

« Et... matériellement parlant, tu n'aurais pas une idée ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard peu amène et il baissa les yeux. Elle se sentit fléchir en le voyant là, grand dadais de dix-sept ans et demi qui était plus doué pour vaincre les forces du mal que pour choisir un cadeau à sa petite amie. Elle s'assit finalement à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Il faut que tu trouves un cadeau qui représente tout ce que je viens de te dire... Un cadeau qui prouvera vraiment que tu l'aimes. Et pour ça, je ne peux rien pour toi. C'est à toi de trouver. Par contre, quand tu auras fait ton choix et que tu voudras un avis, je serais ravie de te le donner. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ginny se retourna brusquement dans son sommeil et observa le dortoir qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Tant d'élèves n'étaient pas revenus cette année là, qu'elle avait élu domicile dans le dortoir des filles de Septième année. Hermione ne dormait pas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Dis... elles sont où tu crois, Parvati et Lavande ? S'enquit la rouquine en se redressant.

–Avec Corner et MacLaggen, je suppose... Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

–Non. Et toi ?

–Non plus... Pouffa t-elle, car selon toute vraisemblance, puisqu'elle parlait, elle ne dormait pas. Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche, toi ?

–Harry... Si Ron n'était pas à un mètre de son lit, j'irai le rejoindre.

–Ron dort si profondément que tu ne le réveillerais pas. Tu pourrais y aller...

–Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule. Et puis... je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si... euphorique depuis ton retour de ta ronde !? »

Hermione bougea légèrement, de sorte à se retrouver face à Ginny. La jeune Weasley était si déterminée qu'elle finirait par cracher le morceau... À quoi bon se faire désirer par conséquent ?

« J'ai eu une vraie discussion avec Drago Malefoy. Je veux dire, une vraie de vraie ! Une qui ne parlait pas de sexe, où on n'essayait pas du tout de se séduire l'un et l'autre. C'était assez plaisant. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, et se leva avec une certaine violence avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux, éblouie et Ginny la regarda, sous le choc.

« Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Hermione Granger ?

–Quoi ? Gin... Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ? Bredouilla t-elle une fois qu'elle eut ouvert à nouveau les yeux, s'accoutumant à la lumière.

–Parce que ce n'est pas possible que ça t'arrive à toi ! Gloussa Ginny, ne pouvant retenir ses rires.

–Que quoi m'arrive ? »

Ginny essaya de retrouver son sérieux et murmura, sur le ton du secret, comme elle aurait pu annoncer une chose très importante et mystérieuse.

« Hermione, Drago Malefoy te plait ! Je veux dire, te plait vraiment.

–Et tu peux dire ça juste parce que j'ai trouvé notre conversation intéressante ? Marmonna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

–Et bien, oui ! Avant, il te plaisait physiquement. Ce qui arrive assez souvent aux hommes et femmes de notre monde ! Relations physiques normales. Même moi, j'avoue que je le trouve absolument parfait ! Il suffit de regarder ses fesses pour en être certaine : cet homme est un demi-dieu, un adonis, un éphèbe, un... ce que tu veux ! Mais si, en plus de ça, tu aimes discuter avec lui... ! Ça complique drôlement les choses.

–Je trouve Harry mignon et j'aime discuter avec lui. Riposta Hermione, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Mais... ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux dire... Drago est insupportable ! J'ai juste aimé ce qu'il a dit ce soir... je... je le trouve beau, c'est tout.

–On est quand même passé de mignon -pour Harry- à beau -pour Drago ! Remarqua Ginny en lui tirant la langue. Il te plait ! Avoue-le au moins ! »

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive avant de se rallonger entièrement. Elle se blottit dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Ginny n'insista pas et éteignit la lumière quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'endormit rapidement, contrairement à Hermione qui – les yeux clos- ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses paupières un instant et elle les effaça d'un geste rageur. Pas question qu'elle pleure une nouvelle fois à cause de Drago Malefoy. Surtout que cette fois ci, il n'y était absolument pour rien. C'était elle l'imbécile... Alors non, elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais Drago lui plaisait. Plus que physiquement. Et ce problème était sans doute le plus dur qu'elle ait eut - eu à affronter de sa vie...

**_°¤_¤°_**

Dans le salon des Weasley, le silence le plus lourd qui n'ait jamais existé pesait. En effet, avoir Drago Malefoy -fils d'un Mangemort reconnu- inquiétait pas mal de membres de l'Ordre. Surtout que la plupart d'entre eux savaient que le jeune Malefoy devait déjà porter la marque ou en tout cas être sur le point de la porter. Cependant, la proximité entre Keira -qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins adopté- et Drago en rassurait plus d'un.

Lupin et Tonks par exemple. Tonks était désormais à quelques jours à peine de son accouchement et elle avait apprécié la présence de Keira qui -la douceur incarnée- avait su se faire une place et l'aider dès qu'elle le pouvait sans demander quoi que ce soit en retour. Les fils Weasley -eux aussi- avaient décidé d'accepter la jeune fille. Tant qu'Harry l'aimait bien, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Rogue -bien évidemment- soutenait à 100 pour 100 son filleul et sa soeur.

D'autres paraissaient plus soucieux, moins confiants. Maugrey en tête, un petit groupe -les plus âgés et expérimentés- ne voulaient apparemment pas aider Keira. Ils pensaient que c'était un trop gros risque de lui permettre de fuir. Qu'ils couraient eux même -Harry, Ron et Hermione- un trop gros danger en partant avec les jeunes Malefoy.

Marchant de long en large dans le salon, Kingsley se décida enfin à parler. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il était un peu celui qui réunissait tous les membres de l'Ordre grâce à son éloquence et son charisme.

« L'important n'est pas de savoir si nous devons le faire, mais si nous le pouvons ! Et je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse prendre de tels risques pour secourir des personnes qui peuvent très bien se passer de nous et qui, de plus, n'ont jamais prouvé une quelconque allégeance aux membres de l'Ordre ! Les Malefoy ont toujours fait parti de nos ennemis et cela n'est pas près de changer ! Qui nous dit qu'une fois seuls, ces deux là n'essaieront pas de tuer Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

Drago avait l'étrange impression de participer à un procès où il était le seul coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il était né Malefoy, d'accord. Mais que pouvait il y changer ? Il était près à riposter quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui conseilla de se taire. Il serra donc les dents et les poings, et resta silencieux.

Harry par contre, se redressa sur son fauteuil puis se leva :

« Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je fais confiance à Keira. Et je sais qu'elle a besoin d'aide... Ce n'est pas ça notre travail ? Protéger ceux qui sont en danger à cause de Mangemorts ?

–Tu n'es pas encore membre de l'Ordre, Harry. Coupa Remus avec un demi sourire.

–Alors quoi ? Si je ne suis pas encore membre de l'Ordre, je suis supposé me taire ? Vous savez tout comme moi que je suis un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phoenix même si je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! Je me suis plus souvent retrouvé face à Voldemort que la plupart d'entre vous ! Je l'ai aussi souvent combattu et j'ai autant de raisons de vouloir sa mort ! J'ai passé des mois à traverser le pays pour... Enfin, bref... Mais j'ai fait certaine chose pour l'Ordre qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ont fait ! Alors, j'estime avoir autant le droit le parler et de donner mon avis. Surtout si c'est pour entendre des trucs aussi stupides que les mots « Allégeance à l'Ordre du Phoenix ». Peter Pettigrow a prêté allégeance à l'Ordre et ça ne l'a pas empêché de dénoncer mes parents à Voldemort. On n'est pas une sorte de club où il faut avoir un passe VIP ! On est en guerre... Et les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, non ? »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, suivie de peu par Ginny. C'était le retour du Harry qu'elles connaissaient. Celui qui était prêt à se battre contre tous. Celui qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Celui qui soutiendrait ses idées jusqu'au bout. Celui qu'elles aimaient autant l'une que l'autre bien que cet amour fut différent.

Mondingus jeta un mauvais regard à Keira et s'exclama avec vulgarité :

« Et pourquoi elle rentre pas chez elle, la môme, là ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir tout seuls sans qu'on les aide ? »

Maugrey acquiesça alors pour la première fois à une réflexion de Mondingus Fletcher.

« Ils peuvent très bien partir sans notre aide ! »

Hermione se leva brutalement et le fusilla du regard.

« Que ce soit clair, nous ne sommes pas réunis ici pour recevoir votre bénédiction ! Après tout, comme vous l'avez si judicieusement fait remarquer, nous ne sommes pas membres de l'Ordre. Cependant, nous sommes majeurs et faisons par conséquent comme bon nous chante ! Nous avions besoin de votre expérience pour peaufiner notre plan. Mais si vous ne nous aidez pas, on pourra très bien se débrouiller sans vous ! Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois. »

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un sourire et Ron approuva en regardant sa mère.

« La seule différence notoire, c'est que vous n'aurez aucune nouvelle de nous ! Vous vous inquiéterez pendant des mois... jusqu'à notre retour !

–si on revient, bien sûr ! Ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Il paraît que c'est beau, la France... Peut être qu'on s'y plaira... Dans ce cas... Il faudra terminer la guerre sans nous ! Ah, mince ! J'avais oublié que sans moi, il n'y aura pas de fin de guerre... quel idiot. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine railleuse de son meilleur ami. Lupin pouffa avant de lancer :

« Vous aurez toute mon aide !

–La notre aussi. » S'exclama Bill en montrant d'un geste tous ses frères, sa femme et ses parents.

Plusieurs autres acceptèrent rapidement de les aider. Finalement, Maugrey et Kingsley -tout en maugréant que les adolescents étaient de vrais manipulateurs- firent de même. Seul Mondingus quitta les lieux.

Hermione leur exposa alors son plan dans les détails et ensemble ils définirent rapidement chaque critère devant être pris en compte. Fleur leur promit de trouver des personnes pouvant les loger sur une ville française : Marseille ou ses environs. Arthur leur expliqua qu'il les conduirait en voiture jusqu'à la Manche, qu'ils traverseraient sur leurs balais -voyage assez fatiguant. Arrivés au Havre -si ils atterrissaient au bon endroit, il leur resterait environ milles kilomètres à parcourir jusqu'au Sud, ce qui leur prendrait au moins une vingtaine de jour.

Ainsi, ils établirent tous ensemble une sorte de plan à l'aide d'une carte de France que leur apporta Fleur. Avec ses côtes et ses montagnes, la France serait une nouvelle terre hostile. Mais au bout de quelques longues heures, leur plan sembla parfait. Ils savaient cependant tous que certaines choses ne se passeraient sans doute pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Et ces accidents pourraient tout faire basculer. Harry se décida à ne pas y penser. Autant ne pas s'inquiéter pour des événements qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

« Alors ? Quand partons nous ? Bredouilla Keira quand ils eurent conclu l'affaire.

–J'ai ordre de rester jusqu'à la Saint Valentin ! » Précisa Harry avec un demi sourire.

Fred et George ricanèrent alors que Lupin observait le plan, notant sur une feuille ce qu'il serait nécessaire de rassembler avant le départ : baguettes de rechanges, potions, nourriture transportable, argent moldu français, tentes et autres matériaux essentiels.

« Je dirais qu'il faudra environ deux semaines pour organiser tout ça. Et il vaudrait mieux être certain que l'hiver ne va pas revenir inopinément durant votre périple...

–Le 28 Février me semble être une bonne date. » Conclut Tonks.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux meilleurs amis, puis à Drago et Keira, leur demandant leur avis -sans se soucier véritablement de celui de Drago. Ils acquiescèrent tous. Maugrey se permit de marmonner :

« Jeter un sortilège Fidélitas sur cette discussion me semblerait approprié, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux puis se tourner vers Drago.

« J'ai d'abord un détail à régler. »

Il fit signe au Serpentard de se lever, lequel obéit sans réfléchir. Le poing d'Harry percuta alors son nez avec une telle violence qu'il tomba en arrière. Tous se figèrent dans le salon et Keira poussa un cri de surprise. Harry grommela en tâtonnant son poing avec une grimace de douleur.

« C'était pour Hermione ! Maintenant que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de te tuer, je crois que le sortilège Fidélitas devrait être lancé ! »

Drago essuya le sang coulant de son nez en jetant un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Hermione qui -figée- se contenta de s'excuser du regard. Ron eut un petit rire et Keira se tourna vers son frère :

« J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir avoir une petite conversation tous les deux ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_Voilà voilà... =/ Bon, en plus ma zOyé d'amOur a pas été embalée... Et mOi non plus xD enfin pas par le chapt en entier, juste par des ptites scènes -surtout Gin/Hermione lOl Mais bon, au prochain chapt, la relation Hermione/dragO va évoluer ! lOl et puis, le plan va... commencer à se mettre en oeuvre =p Vous verrez donc tout ça la semaine prochaine ! ^^ _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (please ^^) Allez y ! Ne vous privez surtout pas ! xD_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	12. Chapitre 11

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

_**DésOlée fOr the late ! xD Mais le chapt était avec my zOyé ^^ BrefOuilleuh, j'le pOste enfin ! Mes persOs Ont échappés à mOn controle dans ce chapitre, et ça s'vOit ! xD Bref, j'avance pas mal dans l'écriture de cette fic qui sera... super... super... super... lOngue ! lOl dOnc, vous aurez surement tous des rides quand vous lirez l'épilOgue... Oups =p BrefOuille, mOi j'l'aime beaucoup ce chapt =D surtOut la fin, j'avOue xD où l'ptit avertissement M cOmmence à prendre son sens ^^ SinOn, j'me suis remise à pas écrire dans l'Ordre -comme pour La lumière de l'Ombre (là, vous êtes inquiets, non ? xD) Du coup, début de chapt 13, et du... 15 ou 16, et puis des passages de la suite de dans supra longtemps xD allez cOmprendre lOl **_

**_Pour Sous silence et Refrains métalliques, j'ai pOstouiller hier soir et puis la suite arrivera... quand elle arrivera ! xD -en sachant que dans un huit jours, j'suis en vacances et que j'pourrais normalement écrire... normalement ! Mais j'prendrais plus le temps ! surtout que j'aimerais bien la finir vu qu'il doit rester... Quatre-cinq chapitres maximum ! -mais l'truc c'est que j'sais pas où j'vais... du coup, j'écris pas parce qu'il se passe rien dans les chapts que j'écris xD Et aussi, j'parle de mes autr' projets de fics et d'OS sur mon profil, donc allez jeter un cOup d'Oeil et donner mOii vot' avis ^^_**

**_Sur ce, j'vous laisse à vOtre lecture !_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

__

**"Les parOles d'amOur sOnt cOmme les flèches lancées par un chasseur. Le cerf qui les a reçues cOntinue à cOurir et l'On ne sait pas tOut de suite que la blessure est mOrtelle."  
**Maurice Magre

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Drago s'assit sur la balançoire de bois accrochée à un arbre près du Terrier. Keira vint le rejoindre assez rapidement et il lui céda sa place, s'adossant au chêne. Elle le contempla quelques instants avant d'oser chuchoter :

« Tu m'as manqué ces deux dernières semaines...

– J'ai demandé à McGO de me laisser venir. Elle a refusé cette vieille chouette ! Grommela t-il en une tentative d'excuse dont elle n'avait guère besoin.

– Ce n'est pas si grave. Et après tout... à partir du 28 Février, on sera ensemble pour toujours. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et il éclata de rire. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Elle lui tira la langue, croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, même si ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Il était aussi heureux qu'elle par ce qu'il leur arrivait depuis quelques semaines. Pour la première fois, il avait réellement confiance en l'avenir, sachant qu'il arriverait enfin à fuir avec sa soeur -chose à laquelle il pensait depuis ses six ans.

« Alors, qu'as tu fais à Hermione qui ait mérité un coup de poing de la part d'Harry ? »

Elle l'avait extirpé de ses pensées et il eut très envie d'y retourner pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Comment était il censé expliquer à sa soeur qui avait été si souvent battue qu'il avait frappé une femme ? Il inspira profondément avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Il n'apprécie peut être pas que je la drague !

– Drago ! Le réprimanda t-elle en pressentant son mensonge. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'ai assez appris à connaître Harry durant ces dernières semaines pour savoir qu'il ne te frapperait pas juste à cause de ça. Surtout si Hermione participe à votre... flirt. Il n'est pas comme ça.

– Et bien, ça y est. Marmonna t-il, vaguement agacé. Toi aussi tu prends Potter pour un saint !?

– Non, pas du tout. Juste... Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait. Et si j'aurais oui ou non une raison de t'en vouloir ! »

Il baissa les yeux, scrutant péniblement le bout de ses chaussures. Puis il se lança, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, qu'elle ne le juge pas aussi sévèrement qu'elle devrait naturellement le faire. Autrement, il l'accepterait... Mais affronter la lueur d'incertitude, de déception qu'elle aurait dans le regard lui ferait mal.

« Je... Je l'ai giflé.

– Harry ? S'écria t-elle.

– Non. Hermione. »

Keira se figea, relevant son regard saphir et le plantant dans le sien. Elle détourna la tête au bout de quelques minutes et se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

– Je me suis mis en colère. Je n'ai pas su me... concentrer, me contenir. Je me suis excusé... J'ai tenté de le faire du moins. Je suis vraiment... J'ai regretté, je te le jure... je ne suis pas comme...

– Comme Mr Malefoy ? Coupa t-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Drago, je ne penserais jamais que tu es comme lui ! Jamais ! Je sais que tu es différent ! Que tu es même son opposé. Et il ne faut jamais que toi même tu y songes... Avec Hermione, vous vous êtes disputés et tu as perdu le contrôle de toi même !? Ça peut arriver aux meilleurs d'entre nous. D'accord ? »

Il esquissa un sourire. Il se sentit étrangement mieux en entendant ces quelques mots pourtant simples. Elle avait le pouvoir d'effacer toutes ses craintes. Toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait giflé Hermione disparut et le poids oppressant sa poitrine également. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et chuchota:

« Ça va mieux ?

– Si tu savais... »

Il sourit à nouveau et elle s'approcha davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il la serre dans ses bras en une solide étreinte assez rare. Il ne l'enlaçait de cette façon qu'à certains moments. Elle en profita sincèrement, se laissant aller contre son torse. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle soupira :

« J'espère qu'un jour... tu seras capable d'enlacer quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon !

– Expliques moi un peu à quoi servent tous les commentaires que tu fais à chaque fois que je te vois sur une quelconque marque d'amour que je pourrais adresser à une personne autre que toi ? Pouffa t-il.

– Et bien... Tu flirtes pour la première fois de ta vie avec une personne qui en vaut la peine. Je me dis que peut être tu t'en rendras compte... et qu'un jour, quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourras voir ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça ! »

Elle enfonça son majeur dans le torse de son frère avec un petit rire et il la contempla, fronçant brièvement les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas jouer les entremetteuses, n'est ce pas ?

– Non. Juste… te pousser un peu ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer un bras par dessus les épaules de sa petite soeur -qui était en fait née quelques minutes avant lui- et ils commencèrent à avancer vers le Terrier en discutant.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Dans la maison bringuebalante, Hermione observait les deux adolescents aux regards saphir et cheveux d'or. Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux. Drago surtout. Ou du moins, elle le voyait de cette manière. Sourire lui allait bien, dévoilant une petite fossette, ses yeux s'illuminant. L'étreinte qu'ils échangèrent la fit sourire et elle se sentit étrangement émue par cette scène. Ils semblaient si proches qu'elle regretta presque de ne pouvoir avoir un tel lien avec le jeune homme. Elle était quasi certaine qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer le vrai Drago Malefoy que seule Keira connaissait.

« Hermione !? »

La jeune brune se retourna pour faire face à une multitude de regards interrogateurs. Ginny lui lança un demi sourire. Hermione n'avait guère suivit la discussion que les membres de l'Ordre et ses amis avaient continué sans elle à propos de Drago. Et de la gifle qu'elle avait reçu de sa part.

« Tu as encore mal, ma chérie ? S'enquit Molly d'une voix douce tremblante d'inquiétude.

– Non, Madame Weasley. Ce n'était absolument rien de grave. À peine une égratignure.

– Une égratignure ? S'écria Ginny. Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'était tout bleu et gonflé ! Et tu as même saigné du nez ! »

Hermione la fusilla du regard et Harry se redressa :

« C'était horrible à ce point ?

– Hum Hum ! Approuva Ginny discrètement afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa meilleure amie. Enfin... Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, ça c'est certain !

– Gin, arrête ! Ne l'enfonce pas !

– Je suis bien forcée de le faire étant donné que toi tu prends ça comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Il t'a frappé et tu fais comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qui soit. Tu lui as pardonné un peu trop rapidement si tu veux mon avis.

– Premièrement : je ne lui ai pas « pardonné » comme tu dis. Et deuxièmement : non, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris et Ginny devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Lupin se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Ginny semblait vexée et bredouilla :

« Si tu lui as pardonné ! Et tu es ma meilleure amie ! Quand quelqu'un te fait du mal, je suis concernée ! Surtout quand tu reviens en pleurant, défigurée par un coup. Tout ça parce qu'il te plait... »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol alors que Ron s'étouffait avec sa bièraubeurre.

« Comment ça, il te plait ? » s'exclama Harry avant de taper dans le dos de son ami pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

Hermione leur tourna brusquement le dos avant de quitter la pièce, tête baissée, se heurtant à un torse musclé. Elle releva les yeux, croisant un regard grisé étourdissant dans lequel elle plongea inconsciemment. Elle se força à fermer les yeux et le contourna pour sortir, profondément agacée par ce qui lui arrivait. Keira la regarda quitter la pièce, étonnée.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Hermione ? Lança t-elle.

– Rien du tout. Bredouilla vaguement Ron en se raclant la gorge. Elle... est fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Harry l'interrogea du regard, surpris que le rouquin -habituellement jaloux et possessif- protège ainsi leur amie. Lui même ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait. Mais Ron marmonna -si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

« C'est notre meilleure amie. Et à lui, on ne voudrait pas lui donner satisfaction, n'est ce pas ?

– Étrangement, je doute que ça lui plaise plus que ça. » Remarqua le brun avec une grimace.

Ginny avait toujours le regard fixé sur l'embrasure de la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître sa meilleure amie. Finalement, elle se leva, s'excusa auprès des autres et quitta la pièce à son tour afin de retrouver Hermione. Drago la suivit du regard avant de se reporter sur les autres. Les membres de l'Ordre le jaugeaient assez sévèrement et il ne prit guère de temps avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hermione deux semaines plus tôt. La culpabilité qui l'avait quitté quelques secondes revint aussi brutalement que si il venait de réitérer son geste. Keira lui jeta un coup d'oeil désolé avant de s'approcher de ces deux amis de Gryffondor.

« Hermione a une raison d'être fatiguée ? Elle ne veut pas... abandonner notre plan, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle s'attendait à une réponse de la part d'Harry ou de Ron, mais ce fut son frère qui répliqua :

« Comme si c'était son genre ! Un troisième pied lui pousserait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas... »

Harry eut un étrange sourire à l'adresse du jeune Serpentard et soupira :

« Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose. Par contre... Je ne suis pas sur qu'un troisième pied puisse pousser comme ça.

– Si, avec le sortilège poussenjambe. Marmonna le jeune adonis en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches.

– Sérieux ? T'as déjà vu quelqu'un avec un troisième pied ? S'étouffa Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

– Juste en photo... C'est assez flippant.

– Mais ça te servirait sûrement à échapper à Pansy ! Pouffa Keira.

– Là, je pense qu'il me faudrait plus que trois pieds pour lui échapper. Même avec milles pattes, elle arriverait tout de même à me sauter dessus à chaque occasion. »

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Tonks fronça les sourcils, brièvement.

« Pansy... c'est cette fille qui ressemble un peu à...

– Un bouledogue ! Conclut Drago avec une moue désobligeante. Quasiment pas de cou et une manie assez agaçante de se mettre nue à chaque fois qu'elle le peut !

– Par Merlin, on n'a jamais vu ça, nous ! Lança Ron avec un soupir presque soulagé.

– Tu as bien de la chance ! »

Drago fut parcouru par un frisson d'horreur alors que la soeur se mettait à rire, ayant elle aussi eu l'occasion « d'admirer le spectacle ». L'esprit de Drago quitta momentanément la pièce, se demandant alors ce qui avait pu mettre Hermione dans un tel état quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'interrogea également sur les raisons qui le poussaient -lui d'ordinaire si indifférent aux malheurs d'autrui- à s'y intéresser. Il savait néanmoins qu'il avait toutes les raisons de se sentir impliqué, devinant sans peine qu'il était sans doute responsable de son état...

**_°¤_¤°_**

« Désolée. »

Hermione, allongée de travers sur le lit de Ginny, ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête. Elle s'était emparée d'un magazine de Quidditch qui traînait là et faisait mine de s'y intéresser alors qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé ce sport. Son amie s'approcha d'elle, honteuse de ce qu'il s'était passé par sa faute quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et marmonna :

« Je n'aurai pas du dire ça devant les garçons...

– Non, en effet... Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça. Répliqua froidement la brune sans lever les yeux du magazine qu'elle faisait mine de lire.

– Je... C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse souffrir. Tu es... Tu n'as pas beaucoup... d'expérience par rapport à lui et il est... Le Prince des Serpentards. Ce surnom a une signification que tu ne peux ignorer, Mione. Il les maîtrise tous, ferait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe quel élève de cette maison. Il maîtrise des sorts de Magie Noire. Il a failli tuer Dumbledore l'année passée. Il t'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il s'est moqué de ma famille, de ta famille, d'Harry des centaines de fois ! Et on croirait que... Tu as oublié tout ça. Que tu as abandonné ce qui comptait réellement. »

Hermione releva enfin la tête, surprise que Ginny ait pu dire autant de choses en si peu de temps. En effet, la petite rouquine avait annoncé cela à vive allure, comme si cela permettrait de retirer le pansement plus rapidement et par conséquent de minimiser la souffrance que provoqueraient ces mots. Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de chuchoter :

« On a tous droit à une seconde chance.

– Alors... tu as pardonné tout ce qu'il a dit ?

– Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, Ginny. Et fière de l'être ! J'en ai assez de faire semblant d'être une sorcière normale... Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et cela va avoir de plus en plus d'importance avec cette foutue guerre ! Quant aux moqueries, il est comme ça ! Et nous aussi avons pris un malin plaisir à lui dire certaines choses... On s'est autant focaliser sur son nom que tout le monde sans jamais chercher à le connaître réellement.

– Mais... Hermione, il ne veut pas qu'on le connaisse. Ça se voit ! La seule personne avec laquelle il se montre tel qu'il est, c'est Keira ! Et ça ne changera pas. Il faudra bien t'y faire. Il peut prendre le visage d'un ange en te torturant... Comme il pourrait te faire l'amour avec brutalité ! Il brouille les pistes et c'est tout. Il ne montrera jamais à l'un de nous sa véritable nature... »

Hermione haussa les épaules, jeta le magazine au sol et se redressa, le regard aussi flamboyant que lorsqu'elle parlait de la SALE. Encore une fois, elle souhaitait protéger une personne qui ne voulait absolument pas être soutenu par qui que ce soit ! Elle planta son regard dans celui de Ginny et annonça sournoisement :

« J'ai justement envie qu'il me fasse l'amour avec brutalité ! »

Son amie la regarda bizarrement, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Ce qui était le cas. Hermione n'avait rien de l'habituelle Miss-je-sais-Tout. Elle avait énoncé ce désir si indécent avec tant de détermination que Ginny la crut sur parole. Elle le désirait réellement. Elle le désirait à en avoir mal au ventre, à rêver de cet instant où -enfin- il la comblerait toutes les nuits, à se sentir fiévreuse en sa présence. Cela n'aurait rien eu de romantique si elle n'avait pas possédé cette petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard lorsqu'elle le regardait. Sa relation avec Drago avait dépassé dans son esprit le simple jeu interdit et libidineux auquel elle prenait plaisir à jouer. Il y avait autre chose. De plus profond. Et si Hermione ne s'en rendait pas compte, Ginny le sentit. Parce qu'elle avait exactement la même petite lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux lorsqu'elle regardait Harry.

La seule différence tenait cependant au garçon concerné. La voix de Ginny claqua l'air si violemment qu'Hermione -croyant la conversation finie- sursauta :

« Alors là, tu seras servie ! Tu crois qu'il sera doux parfois ? Parce que je ne le pense pas ! Tu ne seras qu'une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse ! Et tu ne mérites certainement pas ça. Hermione... tu n'es pas ce genre de fille... Tu n'es pas Pansy Parkinson ! Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que Drago Malefoy...

– Il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça alors. Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'il m'épouse et que nous ayons trois beaux enfants ! Je le veux juste lui. Même si ça doit durer une semaine, un mois... un an. Je ne veux pas d'un bon mari et d'enfants, Gin. Je ne suis pas toi. Je veux... une vie différente.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir des enfants et un mari ? Bredouilla Ginny en rougissant légèrement.

– Et bien... je ne suis pas certaine que cela me convienne. J'ai dix-huit ans. Et contrairement à toi... je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Pour l'instant, je veux juste... m'amuser. Ne plus être simplement une Miss-je-sais-Tout, une petite prude, le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Mais c'est toujours moi... Une autre facette de moi, c'est tout. »

Ginny hésita un millième de seconde avant de tendre sa main vers Hermione, laquelle se rapprocha un peu du lit avant d'attraper ses doigts, les mêlant aux siens.

« Promets moi simplement de ne pas faire trop de bêtises. De ne pas trop l'aimer. De ne pas le laisser... te casser en mille morceaux que j'aurais du mal à réparer à votre retour de France.

– Je sais ce que je fais. Promit la jeune femme. Je te jure de revenir en un seul morceau. Un unique morceau de Miss-je-sais-tout... juste un peu moins prude. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Installés dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étudiaient en silence, apparemment concentrés mais ne l'étant pas du tout en vérité. Ron songeait naïvement à Keira qui -lorsqu'il avait quitté le Terrier- l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue. Ce simple baiser lui avait fait monter le rouge au visage et Drago l'avait fusillé du regard. Ginny et Harry pensaient aux dernières semaines où ils seraient ensembles avant un bon bout de temps, se demandant comment en profiter un maximum sans -bien évidemment- attirer l'attention de Ron.

Hermione quant à elle, réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'elle voulait de Drago. Et surtout, aux façons dont elle pourrait obtenir toutes ces choses. Elle posa sa plume après avoir mis le point de la fin à sa dissertation d'histoire de la Magie et se leva.

« Je vais faire ma ronde. Vous serez encore debout, ou je vous dis bonne nuit maintenant ?

– On va t'attendre. Marmonna Harry. Histoire de voir dans quel état tu vas revenir ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos avant d'enfiler sa veste et de prendre sa baguette. Elle quitta la salle commune avec un léger signe de la main à ses amis. Les couloirs lui paraissaient plus longs que d'ordinaire... Sans doute parce qu'elle était pressée d'être assez proche de Drago pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de jouer à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle -leur point de rendez vous- elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui affichait 22h38. Ils auraient dû se retrouver à 22h30 mais étaient habitués à quelques minutes de retard. Elle s'adossa au mur, inspira profondément et tenta de construire un discours cohérent dans son esprit où les mots se bousculaient. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner trop vite son pardon... Elle devait donc trouver une façon de formuler les choses assez brutales. Une sorte de compromis entre le pardon et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et un garçon apparut. Pas celui auquel elle s'attendait néanmoins mais Théodore Nott qui lui lança un demi sourire gêné. Contrairement aux autres Serpentards, il n'avait pas l'air de la regarder comme si elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans ce château. Elle eut cependant assez peur en sa présence. Elle était plus à l'aise avec Drago... même si elle risquait beaucoup moins avec Théodore sans le savoir.

« Où est D... Malefoy ? S'enquit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer. Marmonna le jeune homme en grimaçant.

– Il... ne se sentait pas bien ? »

Une vague d'angoisse la secoua et elle se raisonna. Il avait sans doute voulu se débarrasser de ses fonctions et avait envoyé l'un de ses comparses à sa place. Elle imagina un bref instant qu'il était sûrement avec une fille et une brusque envie de vomir la fit trembler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement ?

– Euh... rien de grave... juste... Il est fatigué, c'est tout. »

Hermione fit la moue, inquiète et il la regarda étrangement. Elle reprit contenance avant de proposer :

« Tu pourrais faire la ronde tout seul, s'il te plait ?!

– Euh... oui, bien sûr. »

Elle le remercia du regard avant de quitter les lieux, son angoisse ne la quittant pas. Elle remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors et s'approcha de ses amis qui semblèrent surpris. Ron grogna dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui pour l'entendre :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait !? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ginny détaillait chaque parcelle de peau de sa meilleure amie, craignant d'y voir un bleu ou une quelconque marque.

« Il n'est pas venu ! Chuchota t-elle.

– Il n'est que... 20h47, Mione. Remarqua Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était peut être simplement en retard.

– Non. Théodore Nott est venu à sa place et m'a dit que Drago ne se sentait pas bien.

– Et... tu as pensé à la possibilité qu'il ait simplement voulu éviter la ronde ? Proposa Ginny avec douceur, une légère trace de doute dans la voix.

– Euh... oui. Mais... je... »

Elle récupéra la place qu'elle avait quitté une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'imaginer le pire, s'inquiétant telle une mère poule qu'elle n'était pas vraiment. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, signe habituel de trouble chez elle. Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard puis le brun soupira :

« Demain matin, on essayera de le coincer à la sortie de la Grande Salle et on lui demandera ce qu'il s'est passé, okay ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de se relever.

« Je vais me coucher... à demain. »

Elle monta dans son dortoir sans un mot de plus, son angoisse ne la quittant pas. Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures après avoir retiré ses chaussures, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Ses muscles ankylosés par le stress ne se décontractèrent pas. Plus d'une heure passa avant que Ginny n'entre à son tour dans le dortoir, faisant taire Lavande et Parvati qui bavassaient sans se soucier d'Hermione qui -les yeux clos- mimait assez mal le sommeil. Elle se glissa sous la couverture avec elle, remarquant qu'elle était crispée.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas... je suis certaine qu'il va bien. »

Hermione fut tentée de la croire sur parole mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle finit par s'endormir, longuement bercée par Ginny qui avait par conséquent lâchement abandonné Harry. Ce dernier l'attendu un bonne heure avant de se résoudre à regagner son dortoir. Il croisa le regard de Ron lorsqu'il se rallongea et baissa les yeux. Ron lui tourna alors le dos et il ressentit un pincement au coeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Ginny ne soit pas venue à leur rendez-vous.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Un brusque soupir de soulagement quitta les lèvres d'Hermione lorsque Drago –suivit par ses sous-fifres- entra dans la Grande Salle. Il croisa son regard et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti dut se lire sur son visage car il lui lança le sourire le plus doux qu'il ait à sa disposition pour la rassurer. Cependant, elle sentit -comme Harry, Ron et Ginny- que quelque chose clochait.

Drago s'installa à sa place habituelle, au centre de la table des Serpentards, comme un Roi au milieu de sa cours. Il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et son regard oscilla si rapidement entre elle et la porte de sortie qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Ron lui donna un coup de coude et marmonna :

« J'crois qu'il veut que tu sortes. »

Elle comprit que ses amis avaient saisi -comme elle- qu'un problème les prendrait bientôt de court. Elle se leva doucement et sortit de la salle sans que personne n'y prenne garde. Il n'était pas rare qu'un élève quitte sa table avant la fin du déjeuner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se leva à son tour. Son départ fut plus remarqué, mais aucun élève ne fit le rapprochement.

Il arriva dans le hall où Hermione l'attendait et se saisit de sa main avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches menant au premier étage. Elle eut du mal à le suivre, mais il la traînait avec force et elle se laissa faire. Il ouvrit la première porte se présentant face à eux et y entra, la poussant à l'intérieur... d'un placard à balais. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le noir et elle l'entendit jurer, cherchant apparemment sa baguette. Elle s'empara de la sienne et un faisceau lumineux envahit le placard sombre. Elle plongea dans son regard saphir, qui semblait empli de doute. Sans y réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Drago resta sans bouger quelques instants avant de passer ses mains sur ses hanches, acceptant son étreinte sans pour autant y participer ou l'inciter à serrer plus fort. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle avait les joues rouges de s'être emportée et la voix velouté du jeune homme ne résolu pas son problème.

« Dois en conclure que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ?

– Oui. Avoua t-elle. Et aussi que nous reprenons le jeu.

– Il risque de ne pas être très drôle. Marmonna t-il en sortant un bout de papier froissé de sa poche avant de le lui tendre. Une lettre. Je l'ai reçue hier soir. Elle vient de mon père. »

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson et il saisit son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à lever les yeux.

« Ne le crains pas. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Je peux te le jurer.

– Qu'as tu l'intention de faire ? Souffla t-elle entre ses lèvres presque closes.

– Rien pour l'instant. Mais dès que l'occasion se présentera, je peux t'assurer qu'il paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait !

– Que dit cette lettre ?

– Si je te l'ai donné, c'est pour que tu la lises ! » Railla t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle hésita un millième de seconde avant d'obéir. À mesure que son regard défilait sur les mots, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier, ses dents se serrant, son souffle lui manquant peu à peu.

« Une mission ? Finit elle par articuler. Quel genre de mission cela peut être ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Tuer quelqu'un. Trouver quelque chose. Lord Voldemort a parfois des idées assez... étranges. Il va falloir qu'on parte plus vite que prévu !

– QUOI ? »

Son cri résonna dans la petite pièce et il appuya fermement sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Tu veux qu'on nous retrouve tous les deux ici ou quoi ? Moins de bruit ! Et tu as bien lu... Voldemort veut me voir le week-end prochain ! Il faut que je sois loin avant ça sinon je... suis foutu. »

Hermione le contempla quelques instants avant d'acquiescer, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle relu à nouveau la lettre si glaciale qu'accordait Lucius Malefoy à son fils alors qu'il le conduisait à la mort. « Le maître veut te voir ». Le maître... Les désirs du maître... Et ceux de son fils, alors ? Ne comptait il pas à ce point ?

Les doigts de Drago effleurèrent sa joue quand il remarqua son malaise. Il se baissa légèrement afin de la regarder dans les yeux, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle était si pâle. Il regretta instantanément d'être si proche d'elle. Elle s'accrocha si ardemment à son regard qu'il se sentit lui même fiévreux. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. La perte de contrôle ne lui était que si rarement permise qu'il l'a hait de le tenter à se point. Ses doigts étaient toujours sur sa joue, comme connectés à sa peau, électrisés par celle ci. Le regard d'Hermione glissa de ses yeux à ses lèvres avant de remonter.

Alors, il céda à sa supplication silencieuse. Il se jeta sur sa bouche comme un enfant sur ses cadeaux le soir de Noël. Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent férocement aux siennes alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de ses hanches. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte, remontant ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme, ses doigts s'enfonçant frénétiquement dans ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait mais sentit que son besoin d'être proche de lui se renforçait, un désir trop puissant la consumant peu à peu.

Elle avait bêtement songé qu'une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu au moins ceci -ses lèvres- elle serait satisfaite pour un temps. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle s'accrochait à lui, en demandant plus. Toujours plus.

Il le sentait et la détestait davantage. Il n'aimait pas se laisser embrasser, l'embrasser. Ou si, au contraire. Et cela l'agaçait plus encore. La colère de s'être laissé faire par cette petite -car elle paraissait petite entre ses bras- Gryffondor était trop violente, aussi ardente que leur baiser. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à la voir se donner toute entière à lui procura au jeune homme une envie de plus également. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il était capable de faire dans ce maudit placard où la place leur manquait. Elle s'abandonna si facilement à lui qu'il eut l'idée d'aller plus loin -même si elle méritait sans doute plus qu'une première fois dans un lieu si incongru. Le désir de déchirer, lacérer la moindre couche de vêtement la recouvrant -toujours trop- le submergea.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que doucement, il glissait l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, puis entre celles ci. Elle planta ses dents dans sa lèvre supérieure, le coupant légèrement. Il n'y prit pas garde, remontant sa main entre ses jambes qu'elle garda volontairement closes. Alors il se détacha. Le vide immense qu'elle ressentit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle le supplia du regard de recommencer à l'embrasser. Il s'exécuta, sa main remontant à nouveau entre ses cuisses. Il quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle refusait une fois encore de le laisser aller plus loin. Elle ne saisissait pas elle même pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. N'était ce pas ce qu'elle voulait au fond ? Puis elle croisa son regard, si enfiévré qu'il paraissait bestial à la lueur de sa seule baguette et comprit qu'elle s'amusait simplement. Toute résistance de sa part n'était qu'une nouvelle façon de lui donner encore plus envie d'elle.

« S'il te plait... Chuchota t-elle en tentant de l'embrasser.

– S'il te plait ? » Répéta t-il.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses bas et elle se sentit fondre, le laissant de fait libre accès à une partie de son corps qu'elle seule avait jusque là pu toucher. Même lors de leur bain commun, il n'avait qu'à peine effleuré ce qu'il caressait désormais avec ferveur. Sa culotte se retrouva au sol, petit bout de tissu lacéré. Hermione ne fut bientôt plus capable de suivre la cadence et sa bouche se détacha de celle de l'adonis, alors que sa tête partait inconsciemment en arrière. Il prit un malin plaisir à lui en procurer, ses doigts s'introduisant sensuellement en elle. Elle lâcha sa baguette qu'elle avait jusqu'à là pu maintenir entre ses doigts et les ténèbres les engloutirent sans que cela n'ait la moindre importance. Il picorait sa gorge du bout des lèvres, profitant avec délectation de cet ultime instant où -offerte à lui- elle était si vulnérable.

Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa dominer toute entière à cet instant si précieux, cette ivresse qui -elle le saurait désormais- précéderait chacun de ses orgasmes. Elle enfonça profondément ses dents dans sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'âpre mélange de douleur et de volupté qu'elle ressentait lui donnait le tournis et elle dut s'accrocher à Drago pour ne pas tomber. Il prit quelques minutes avant de faire quitter à ses doigts leur nouveau nid et elle appuya son front contre son torse. La moiteur de sa peau lui semblait anormale. Mais une fois encore, elle se rendrait rapidement compte que cette humidité accompagnerait chaque instant comme celui ci. Les lèvres de Drago cherchèrent les siennes dans le noir et il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine avant de saisir sa baguette.

La faible lumière les éclairant les ramena à la réalité. La lueur sauvage au fond du regard grisé du blond était toujours présente et elle comprit qu'il aurait besoin de plus. Cependant, elle ne sut que faire exactement, les seules images lui venant à l'esprit étant celles de choses qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'essayer. Il croisa son regard et un petit rire moqueur franchit ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occuperais...

– Pansy ? Marmonna t-elle, son instant de félicité disparaissant.

– Pansy ne me touchera jamais. Et je crois que je saurais me débrouiller tout seul sur ce coup là ! »

Il rit à nouveau et elle baissa les yeux, troublée par la bouffée de jalousie s'étant emparé d'elle lorsque -pendant un bref instant- elle avait pensé qu'il irait voir quelqu'un d'autre après un tel moment entre eux. Elle le remercia du regard, heureuse qu'il ne tente pas de lui suggérer quoi que ce soit contre sa propre volonté.

« Je ne laisserais pas t'en tirer si facilement à chaque fois ! Remarqua t-il finalement. Disons juste que... je te laisse te remettre. Prends ça comme mon cadeau de bienvenu dans le monde de la luxure... »

Sur ces mots, il récupéra la culotte de la jeune fille au sol et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Dans une heure, dans le bureau de MacGonagall. On doit parler aux autres de la lettre de mon père et tenter de changer la date de départ. »

Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants. Il semblait avoir effacé les dernières minutes, comme si ils n'avaient pas interrompu le début de leur conversation pour se sauter dessus. Elle acquiesça finalement, comprenant qu'ils avaient plus important à faire pour le moment. Il la contempla, puis se détourna, quittant la pièce. Elle l'entendit juste murmurer :

« Et prends une douche ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aurait guère eu besoin d'un tel conseil. Une douche froide était la seule chose dont elle avait envie.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, ne désirant pas se faire remarquer en train de sortir d'un placard à balais. Elle imaginait surtout que son apparence ne devait être des plus normales. Elle sentait elle même une légère couche de sueur sur son front et sa peau la brûlait. Les battements de son coeur ne se calmaient pas et tenta de se détendre... En vain. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de petite culotte y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Elle devrait parcourir deux étages, une multitude de couloirs et sûrement croiser des dizaines d'élèves sans ce sous vêtement d'une importance fondamentale.

Elle inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte, quittant la petite salle plongée dans le noir. Elle avança, tête baissée et se mit presque à courir. Certains élèves la croisant se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait arrivé exactement à la sérieuse Gryffondor pour qu'elle soit si rose.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir, s'approcha de sa valise qu'elle ouvrit à la volée pour s'emparer d'une nouvelle tenue. La moiteur de sa peau la gênait et elle eut le sentiment que même en s'arrachant la peau, elle ne pourrait s'en débarrasser. Elle quitta le dortoir en entendant les pas -ceux de Ginny- dans l'escalier. Elle l'interpella et Hermione se réfugia dans les douches.

Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent en un tas de tissus humides au sol en à peine quelques secondes et elle plongea sous un jet d'eau glacé. Elle appuya son dos aux carreaux de la douche et tenta à nouveau de respirer convenablement, sans résultats notoires. Elle se savonna si fort que des marques rouges apparurent sur sa peau dorée.

Elle réalisa rapidement que quoi qu'elle fasses, son sentiment -qu'elle peinait à expliquer- ne s'effacerait jamais vraiment. Elle se sécha ensuite durant de longue minutes et passa une crème sur sa peau avant de s'habiller. Sa chemise la colla directement et son jean la moula directement. Elle attacha ses boucles brunes trempées en une queue de cheval assez haute, se maquilla très légèrement d'un coup de baguette magique et rajusta sa tenue. Dans le dortoir, Ginny l'attendait patiemment, assise sur son lit.

« Où étais tu passée ? S'exclama t-elle en la voyant apparaître, fraîchement douchée et habillée. Et… pourquoi tu t'es changé ?

– J'ai... Je... Drago doit nous retrouver dans le bureau de MacGonagall. Il y a un problème avec son père... et on doit en parler, voir avec les autres si on peut partir plus tôt. Expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse.

– Hermione, pourquoi t'es tu changée ? Répéta brutalement Ginny. Tu as quitté la table des Gryffondors il y a plus d'une heure ! On s'est inquiété...

– Je... j'étais avec Drago. »

Ginny resta muette et Hermione fit de même, ayant déjà tout dit en ces quelques mots. La rouquine se racla la gorge et articula -les syllabes ayant du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

« Tu as...

– Non !? Non ! S'exclama Hermione. Je... j'avais juste besoin d'une douche... il m'a... on a… fais… des choses... Ou plutôt, il m'a fait des choses… géniales. Enfin… appréciables. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils mais Hermione n'en dit pas plus et elle n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin. Elle resta bouche bée, ses joues se colorèrent et elle bredouilla :

« Ouah. Euh... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu as... ?

– Hum hum. » Acquiesça Hermione.

Ginny éclata alors de rire et se leva d'un bond.

« Drago Malefoy est un dieu ! »

Hermione se mit elle aussi à rire avant d'acquiescer.

« _Mon _dieu... »

Sur ces mots, Ginny se mit de nouveau à rire et passa son bras autour de celui d'Hermione avant de l'attirer vers le lit où elles s'écroulèrent.

« Bon, je veux tous les détails croustillants… »

S'en suivit une discussion des plus « fondamentales » sur le pourquoi du comment Hermione s'était retrouvée sans petite culotte dans un placard à balais où elle aurait pu être surprise par Miss Teigne.

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_Voili vOulOu ! j'espère que ce chapitre vOus aura plu ! =D Au prochain chapitre, la véritable histOire va commencer ! et ceux qui aiment le couple Harry/Ginny auront drOit à pas mal de choses... qui ne vous plaira pitêtre pô xD_**

**_Merciiii pour vOs nOmbreux reviews des chapitres précédents ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (please ^^') lâchez vOus =D lOl _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	13. Chapitre 12

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

_**Et ouiii ! un jour d'avance ! Comment j'suis trOp gentille ! lOl et puis j'poste mes deux fics le même jour en plus ! Je suis fOrmidable, envOyez moi des fleurs ! xD j'blagueeuh ! Bref, bref... Dans ce chapitre, j'abandonne un peu le couple Drago/Hermione (faut bien leur laisser une pause après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu xD) pour avancer l'histoire ! et également parler du couple Gin/Harry ce qui plait bien à certains (je ne cite pas de nom, n'est ce pas Regan Potter ? xD) Bref, j'avance bien ! **_

_**Et maintenant que j'pense avoir finit Sous-Silence et refrains métalliques ce week-end, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur Inexistence (et aussi me remettre à mes OS avec les vacances lOl). Bref', sinon, j'pense qu'à la fin d'Inexistence (sauf si j'ai une superbe magnifique idée) j'ferais une pause (ce sera les vacances d'été j'imagine...) et je réécrirais ma première fic "Attirance Hors-Norme" afin de ne plus me trainer cette honte ! xD et je pourrais aussi par conséquent me remettre à la suite "Tout ne nous est pas promis" que j'ai abandonné depuis si longtemps ! Parce que avoir une fic avec des fautes à chaque mot et une suite pourrie par finie... euh... ça le fait pas trOp ! xD Bref, je demanderais à tout ce qui ne l'ont pas lu de ne pas le faire ! d'attendre ! lOl **_

**_Sur ce, j'vous laisse à vOtre lecture !_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Le plus grand Obstacle à la vie est l'attente, qui espère demain et néglige aujOurd'hui."  
**Sénèque_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Dans le bureau du professeur Minerva MacGonagall, les adultes semblaient mécontents, agacés pas un simple morceau de parchemin qu'ils se faisaient passer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Remus fut le dernier à lire la lettre que Lucius Malefoy avait adressé à son fils, après Maugrey Fol'Oeil, Kingsley, Arthur et Molly Weasley et Severus Rogue. Ils semblaient tous assez stupéfaits.

Un seul adolescent était présent dans la pièce. Drago Malefoy observait par la fenêtre le parc de Poudlard où quelques élèves profitaient du retour du soleil malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. Il ne prenait pas vraiment garde à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer l'image d'Hermione de la tête -ses joues roses, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, son regard chocolat vitreux, sa poitrine se soulevant avec délectation à chaque mouvement de sa propre main. Il avala difficilement sa salive et eut un petit rire, se moquant de lui même.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire en ce qu'il s'était passé une petite demie heure plus tôt. Il n'avait pas pu faire _ça_ à Hermione Granger ! Elle cachait admirablement bien son jeu... Et il l'avait embrassé. Ça non plus, il ne pouvait y croire. Les baisers étaient devenus sa bête noire depuis le jour où Blaise Zabini lui avait expliqué qu'en embrassant une fille sur la bouche, on pouvait être certain qu'elle prendrait ça trop au sérieux. Le baiser en lui même était un appel à l'amour et non au sexe. Or, Drago Malefoy ne pratiquait aucune sorte d'amour. C'était le sexe sa spécialité ! Pas autre chose.

Le professeur Rogue l'interpella et il détourna difficilement le regard de la fenêtre afin de se concentrer sur autre chose de beaucoup moins passionnant. Cependant, il devait avouer que le problème Hermione était drôlement plus complexe pour l'instant à vivre. Lupin lui tendit le parchemin qu'il récupéra et fourra dans sa poche.

« Quel genre de mission pourrait te donner Lord Voldemort, Drago ? S'enquit Rogue avec un froncement de sourcils qui ne présageait rien de bon. Avez vous discuté de quoi que ce soit... Avec ton père ou avec un autre mangemort ?

– Non. Rien de spécial dont j'aurais pu vous parler.

– Et lors de l'apposition de la marque des Ténèbres ? Ajouta Minerva. A-t-il parlé ?

– Oui. Il a simplement dit que j'étais le premier à ne pas m'évanouir et qu'il était fier d'accueillir un tel membre dans ses rangs. Dit il, répétant mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit son maître lors de cet instant abominable dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

– Tu ne t'es pas évanoui ? S'exclama Rogue avec stupéfaction. Même pas une petite perte de connaissance, un étourdissement ?

– Absolument rien. Juste... une douleur à la limite du supportable mais j'ai un père capable de bien pire. J'ai déjà eu plus mal que ça... »

Rogue le dévisagea et finit par baisser les yeux. Il se rappelait trop bien du jour où Tom Jedusor l'avait marqué. Et surtout de la honte qu'il avait ressentit en se réveillant, seul, après être tombé dans les pommes. Un gamin de dix-sept avait réussi à tenir... Remus réfléchit quelques instants avant de proposer :

« Peut être pourrais tu aller à la rencontre de Voldemort et ensuite nous expliquer ce qu'il veut de toi ?

– Excusez moi, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Répliqua Drago avec une certaine froideur. Je ne travaillerais pas pour vous. Il n'en est même pas question. Je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre comme je ne m'estime pas Mangemort. Je suis... »

Il entendit des pas dans son dos et une voix féminine conclut :

« Un lâche. »

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à quatre Gryffondors. Dont une qui semblait assez agacée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Hermione avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et le rouge colorait encore ses joues. Il admira inconsciemment sa tenue, de sa chemise blanche qu'elle n'avait pas boutonné jusqu'au dernier bouton à son jean moulant parfaitement ses formes délicates. Ses boucles brunes encore légèrement humides dégoûtaient sur son front, quelques gouttelettes glissant sur sa nuque avant de dévaler son dos ou sa poitrine. Il avait engrangé ses futiles détails en quelques secondes à peine et se rendit compte qu'elle le contemplait. Son exaspération semblait s'être volatilisée et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se serait donné des gifles.

« Un lâche ? Répéta t-il en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit. Tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas question que je m'engage d'un côté ou de l'autre ?

– Exactement. Approuva t-elle en plissant son petit nez rond comme si une mauvaise odeur l'empêchait de respirer. Dis moi ce qui te retient ? Tu n'as pas envie de tuer ton père si tu te retrouves face à lui, c'est ça ? Ironisa t-elle.

– Si, ça j'en meurs d'envie même quand il n'est pas face à moi. Mais... Je ne me battrais pas contre ma mère. Comme je ne battrais pas contre Blaise ou Théo. Certaines personnes ne sont pas forcément toute blanches ou toutes noires. Et je ne tuerais pas... comme ça, juste parce qu'il faut le faire pour une soit disant paix à laquelle je ne crois pas. Donc non, je ne travaillerais pas pour l'Ordre. Traite moi de lâche si ça te chante... »

Il revint vers les enseignants et membres de l'Ordre qui l'avaient écouté avec attention. Maugrey grommela après quelques secondes d'un silence assez tendu :

« Il faudrait donc que vous quittiez le pays plus tôt que prévu. Avant le week-end prochain. »

Ginny baissa les yeux vers le sol et Harry tenta de prendre sa main. Elle le repoussa et quitta la pièce à grands pas, ne désirant apparemment pas en entendre davantage. Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard surpris avant que Lupin ne demande :

« Y a-t-il un soucis avec Ginny ?

– Elle... voulait qu'on passe la Saint-Valentin ensemble. Soupira Harry en frottant sa cicatrice d'un doigt. Enfin... elle... va s'y faire. »

Drago se tourna alors vers lui et eut un petit rire moqueur. Harry planta son regard dans le sien, le défiant consciemment de prononcer ce qu'il avait à dire. Drago ne se défila pas, assez fier même de pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il pensait.

« Elle sort avec Harry Potter, ce qui doit être compliqué à vivre pour elle. Surtout si justement, tu la laisses à l'écart de ça...

– Elle a seize ans ! Pépia Molly Weasley avec une certaine frayeur.

– Elle a seize ans, d'accord. Mais... Il faudrait peut être comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas particulièrement se séparer de son petit ami pendant plus d'un mois. Alors non, Potter. Elle ne va pas s'y faire. Mais toi, il faudrait que tu comprennes qu'en voulant la protéger, tu vas peut être la maintenir en vie. Mais à la fin de cette foutue guerre, si vous vous en sortez tous les deux, elle te détestera. Parce que tu l'auras abandonné à chaque fois pour sauver le monde. Et quand tu l'auras sauvé, tu te retrouveras tout seul. »

Hermione se racla la gorge avec une certaine gêne et chuchota :

« Ginny comprend. Elle est assez mure pour ça.

– Si vous le dîtes. Railla Drago avant de se retourner vers Lupin. Nous serons prêts avant la fin de la semaine selon vous ?

– Oui. Le professeur Rogue s'occupe déjà des potions nécessaires et j'ai déjà presque tout ce qu'il vous faut. Vous serez prêts. Vous survolerez la Manche samedi au plus tard. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol et serra ses doigts dans ses poches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Il avait senti un malaise s'insinuer dans sa poitrine en écoutant Drago parler. Et si il avait raison ? Il avait déjà l'impression que Ginny s'éloignait de lui. La preuve en était qu'elle avait préféré consoler Hermione la veille au lieu de faire l'amour avec lui. Il n'écouta pas la suite de la discussion entre Drago et les membres de l'Ordre, trop inquiet par ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre Ginny et lui pendant les prochaines années. Peut être allait il en effet la perdre ? Peut être trouverait elle quelqu'un d'autre lors d'un de ses périples ? Peut être partirait il un jour et la retrouver avec un autre homme à son retour...

« Harry ? Toujours là ? »

Le ton railleur de son meilleur ami le sortit de sa torpeur et il remarqua que tous le dévisageaient. Il eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de quitter la pièce sans rien dire. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'oeil surpris et Lupin s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

– Je crois que ce que j'ai dit a mit du temps, mais aura fini par atteindre son cerveau ! » Sourit Drago sous le regard furibond d'Hermione.

Molly et Arthur poussèrent un profond soupir au même moment et Maugrey les interrogea du regard, souhaitant savoir d'où venait ce brusque élan d'exaspération.

« Nous savions bien qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'engager dans une telle relation. Ils sont si... Harry est beaucoup plus adulte qu'elle. Il a une guerre à mener.

– Et Ginny le comprend ! Coupa Hermione, voulant à tout prix défendre sa meilleure amie. Ginny le sait très bien. C'est juste un peu dur pour elle de l'accepter mais elle l'aime. Alors... elle le suivra quoi qu'il fasse ! »

O0°0O

Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors qui était noire de monde en ce dimanche après midi. Ginny était assise, toute recroquevillée sur elle même devant la cheminée éteinte. Il s'installa à ses cotés, sans prêter attention aux murmures autour de lui. Il passa sa main autour de ses épaules et elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Je suis désolé. On pourrait fêter la Saint-Valentin avec quelques jours d'avance ? Proposa t-il avec un demi sourire, tentant de la convaincre.

– Oui. »

Elle ne paraissait guère motivée par cette proposition et il la serra un peu plus fort, enroulant ses cheveux roux autour de son majeur. Elle releva son regard vers lui et il remarqua qu'il s'était embué de larmes, bien qu'elle ne pleure pas encore.

« Et... si on se mari... Tu seras à l'heure devant l'autel ou le mariage pourrait être repoussé si... dieu-sait-qui à besoin de toi ? Et... si nous avons un jour un enfant ? Puis je espérer que tu sois auprès de moi lors des moments importants ? Que tu ne rates ni la naissance, ni les premiers pas ou encore toutes les nuits où il ou elle pleurera ? Sera tu près de moi dans ces moments là, Harry ? Parce que... si ce n'est pas le cas... Je ne pourrais pas. Ni t'épouser. Ni porter tes enfants. Ni quoi que ce soit. Même si je t'aime. J'ai besoin de savoir... que je passe avant le reste. »

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Car il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Il ne pouvait lui jurer être là, à l'heure à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait même pas lui promettre de survivre pour être là à ses cotés. Il ne pouvait lui promettre que le présent. Quelques heures. Quelques instants. Quelques moments éparpillés par ci par là. Mais il ne pouvait lui jurer d'être là... Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et y cueillit une larme qui avait fini par couler.

Alors il prononça les seuls mots qu'il ne voulait entendre sortir de sa bouche :

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien t'assurer. Je ne peux même pas te parler d'un avenir. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai. »

Elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna de lui, se dégageant de son étreinte sans plus jamais le regarder vraiment. Il eut très envie de la retenir, de l'embrasser, de lui faire des serments qu'il ne pourrait tenir. Mais il resta figé, regardant s'éloigner la seule personne au monde sans laquelle il ne pouvait vivre. Elle se leva et chuchota :

« Alors... désolée. »

Il était stupide de s'excuser pour une telle chose. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensa Harry au moment même où elle le fit. Il la regarda quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors, montant à son dortoir. Alors, il sortit à son tour, voulant par dessus tout quitter la foule compacte et oppressante des élèves de sa maison. Il s'appuya finalement contre en mur et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Quand ce fut fait, il grimpa jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où il s'installa. Malgré la fraîcheur en hauteur, il y resta toute la journée, son regard vide de toute émotion accroché aux nuages. Des frissons parcouraient sa peau et le froid n'y était absolument pour rien. Il ne bougea pas à la nuit tombée et se laissa porter par le sommeil.

O0°0O

Hermione entra dans la grande salle pour dîner et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Ginny ou encore Harry qui avaient tous deux disparu. Selon Colin Crivey, les deux amoureux s'étaient disputés. Ou du moins, n'avaient pas quitté la salle commune pour aller au même endroit. L'inquiétude gagna peu à peu Hermione. Ron qui la suivait de peu avec Neville lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Ils sont où ? Qu'est ce qui leur prend de disparaître comme ça ? Si ils ont rompu... c'est pas la peine de ne plus...

– La ferme, Ron. » Coupa sèchement Hermione avant de se diriger vers sa table où elle s'installa.

Ron et Neville s'assirent à ses cotés en silence. Les deux personnes manquantes à la table des lions pesaient incroyablement par leur absence. Hermione et Ron mangèrent en silence, puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune où Hermione lut alors que Ron recopiait sur ses devoirs.

« Tu crois qu'ils... vont bien ? Bredouilla le rouquin au bout d'un long moment de silence.

– Si ils ont rompu, sûrement pas ! Il faut que j'aille faire ma ronde. Je finirais peut être par les trouver. »

Ron acquiesça et elle posa son livre avant de le laisser seul. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Drago était déjà là. Et elle sentit son coeur tambouriner plus fort contre ses cotes. Il lui lança un sourire ravageur qui la mit dans tous ses états avant de lancer :

« Potter et la fille Weasley ont fugué ensemble d'après toi ?

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Drago. »

Elle avança dans le couloir et il la suivit, se calant sur ses pas afin de rester à ses cotés. Son parfum vanillé vint lui titiller les narines et il eut très envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, de lui soulever les jambes...

« Drago ? »

Il paraissait si obnubilé par ses pensées qu'elle s'interrogea sur leur contenu. Elle glissa sa main sur sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser. C'était davantage une question qu'un millième du baiser qu'il lui avait offert le matin même. Il plongea dans son regard chocolat et esquissa un sourire coquin.

« Où pourrions nous aller ?

– Tu comptes m'embrasser à nouveau comme tu l'as fait ce matin ou pas ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, les gestes étant beaucoup plus explicites que les mots. Il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa avec une fougue déconcertante. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'incita à s'approcher davantage, comme pour se fondre en elle. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre en un rythme erratique. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il embrassait une fille pour la première fois. C'était son premier vrai baiser car pour la première fois, ça lui suffisait. Il avait envie de plus mais pouvait en vérité se passer de plus. Ce baiser était si charnel, si intense qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir pour lui toute entière. Elle lui appartenait... corps et âme. Et il eut envie de plonger avec elle, en elle. Ses mains parcouraient avec volupté chaque partie de son corps qu'il pouvait toucher par dessus ses vêtements.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir vide, résonnant telle une marche funèbre qui les força à se séparer. Il cala son front contre le sien, un fin sourire sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Hermione observa le couloir mais n'y vu personne.

« Sûrement un élève... Peut être Harry. »

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes avant de la lâcher, ne voulant pas qu'on les surprenne aussi liés, quelque élève que ce soit.

« On se sépare ? Chuchota t-elle. On le trouvera plus facilement. Ou peut être qu'on devrait l'appeler.

– Et si ce n'est pas Potter, celui qui ne respecte pas le règlement va avoir le temps de retourner dans son dortoir ! Railla t-il.

– Alors... »

Elle se tut brusquement en arrivant dans un autre couloir. Qui n'était pas vide. Une grande silhouette sombre se détachait à la lueur de la lune devant une fenêtre. L'homme -car en vue de sa taille, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme- se retourna et un hoquet de stupeur secoua Hermione. L'homme était encapuchonné de noir et portait un masque de Mangemort au visage. Grand, élancé mais bien battit, il était facilement reconnaissable. Surtout pour son fils.

« Père. »

Ce simple mot eut pourtant un effet incroyable sur Hermione qui recula d'un pas, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres derrière Drago qui -inconsciemment- se décala afin de se trouver devant elle. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de Lucius Malefoy. Mais étrangement, depuis qu'elle savait de quoi il était exactement capable... Il était devenu l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Lucius eut un petit rire, moqueur, cruel, d'un sadisme qui fit trembler la gryffondor.

« La petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui se cache derrière mon traître de fils...

– Traite ? Répéta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ton amie Pansy m'a fait part de ses doutes te concernant. De tes nombreuses disparitions les week-ends, de tes rondes de préfets qui s'éternisent... Et plus particulièrement de ce matin, où tu aurais passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes avec une Sang-de-Bourbe dans un placard. Et je te retrouve avec cette même sang-de-bourbe ce soir. Étrange, n'est ce pas ?

– Oui. C'est ce qu'on appelle... Le hasard, père. »

Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa violemment sur Drago qui avait eu le temps de sortir la sienne.

« Où est Keira ? Cracha Lucius.

– Qui ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de Keira !?

– Je ne plaisante pas, Drago ! Dis moi où elle est ?! »

Sur ces mots, il lança un sortilège informulé à son fils. Mais Hermione n'eut guère besoin d'en entendre la formule pour en connaître la nature. Un doloris. Elle prit à son tour sa baguette alors que Drago tombait, ses genoux claquant contre le marbre froid. Pas un seul son n'était sorti de sa gorge cependant. Il serrait les dents, ne voulant offrir à son père le plaisir d'un hurlement de douleur. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort que Lucius Malefoy l'attaquait :

« Sectusempra ! »

Un hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle s'écroulait à son tour, des dizaines de coupures apparaissant sur son corps. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les couloirs alors que Lucius lançait un second doloris à son fils.

Hermione sentit ses yeux se fermer peu à peu, un visage se penchant sur elle. Minerva MacGonagall lui lançait plusieurs sorts de guérison alors que autour d'elles, une bataille se livrait, Drago y participant. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps et ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement, alors qu'elle plongeait dans un néant comateux.

O0°0O

« Hermione !? Mione !? Réveille toi, ma puce. »

La voix de Molly Weasley réveilla doucement Hermione, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière vive l'aveugla et elle cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, souhaitant apercevoir avec plus de clarté les lieux. Le visage de Molly lui apparut et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle se redressa légèrement et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon du Terrier. Drago, Ron, Harry, Keira et les fils Weasley, ainsi qu'Arthur et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Drago et Harry avaient plusieurs marques sur le visage, des traces de brûlures en particulier, et leurs vêtements étaient déchirés. Drago lui lança un demi sourire assez triste avant d'expliquer :

« Mon père a tout compris... Enfin, pas tout. Mais... l'essentiel. Que Keira est avec nous. Même si il ne sait pas encore où. Kingsley a réussi à l'amener devant un auror afin de l'interroger ce qui devrait prendre pas mal de temps… Mais il s'en sortira, comme toujours ! On va devoir partir dès que tu pourras te lever.

– Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ?

– Un sectusempra. Marmonna Harry. Il ne t'a pas loupé. Mais le professeur MacGonagall t'a guéri très rapidement. Tu auras juste quelques cicatrices. Mais tu dois être fatiguée... Alors, on peut t'attendre un peu.

– Non, non, c'est bon ! » S'empressa t-elle de dire avant de se lever d'un bond.

Une fois ses pieds sur le sol, elle vacilla et commença à s'écrouler lorsqu'une poigne de fer la retint. Drago avait attrapé sa main et la maintint droite, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il lui jeta un sourire railleur avant d'ironiser :

« Ouais, c'est bon ! Ça se voit.

– Rassied toi, Hermione. On te veut entière. » Souffla Harry avec une grimace devant la proximité de sa meilleure amie et de son pire ennemi.

Hermione acquiesça et Drago la força à reposer ses fesses sur le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés, bientôt suivit par Keira qui était jusque là restée debout. Hermione remarqua que la petite blondinette avait les larmes aux yeux. Drago suivant son regard, se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

« Elle pense que c'est de sa faute ce qu'il t'est arrivé...

– Je ne pense pas, c'est le cas ! Répliqua Keira.

– Non, Keira. Coupa sèchement Hermione. C'est de la faute de cette garce de Pansy ! Et ton père est un grand malade. Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. Et puis, ça avancera juste un peu plus notre départ... Ce n'est pas si grave.

– Mais...

– Je t'assure que ce n'est rien, Keira. »

Drago lança un sourire à sa soeur qui baissa les yeux. Hermione parcourut la pièce du regard avant de chuchoter :

« Ginny... Où est elle ? »

Harry évita soigneusement son regard et Hermione souffla :

« Vous avez rompu ? (Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer.) Elle... est encore à Poudlard ?

– Non, dans sa chambre. Grommela Ron. Elle fait la tête. Elle déprime... ou je ne sais quoi. »

Harry paraissait extraordinairement gêné par la situation, comme si sa culpabilité concernant l'état de Ginny n'était plus à prouver. Il ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour l'aider. Sauf lui proférer mille mensonges dont elle n'avait guère besoin. Elle avait été si froide durant les quelques dizaines de minutes qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, qu'il n'espérait même pas réussir à se faire pardonner un jour. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre dès leur arrivé au Terrier, et n'en était même pas sorti pour s'assurer de l'état d'Hermione, ce qu'il trouvait effroyable. Elles étaient censées être amies... Harry songea que, dans tous les cas, Hermione le soutiendrait lui. Mais le regard que lui jeta la petite brune jeta un froid.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il n'avait apparemment pas le choix de répondre ou non. C'était un quasi ordre sous entendu. Alors que tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley l'avaient presque supplié de s'expliquer, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il s'obligea à le faire.

« Elle a simplement dit que... si je ne pouvais lui promettre d'être là tout le temps, pour elle... c'est qu'elle n'était pas si importante que ça pour moi. Enfin ça, c'était y a déjà quelques semaines. Et aujourd'hui... enfin hier, je lui ai fait comprendre que la guerre était plus importante. Voilà... »

Molly lui lança alors un regard si glacial qu'il lui hérissa l'échine. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et Hermione grogna :

« Tu es un abruti, Harry Potter. »

Drago eut un petit rire, moqueur, absolument désagréable pour Harry qui se sentit assez vexé par les mots de sa meilleure amie. Molly semblait mécontente, presque déçue par celui qu'elle voyait déjà comme son gendre. Et apparemment, Hermione pensait la même chose. Il se leva d'un geste extrêmement brusque et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Il se réfugia dans le jardin, s'adossant à la cabane à balais. Il inspira profondément, sentant chacun de ses muscles se tendre, alors que la même bouffée d'horreur que précédemment s'insinuer dans ses veines. Il leva les yeux, son regard se posant sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny. Les rideaux se refermèrent brièvement et il comprit qu'elle l'observait quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne s'en sentit que plus triste et se laissa glisser dans une poussière noirâtre recouvrant le sol.

Les pas légers d'Hermione le sortirent de sa torpeur et elle s'installa à ses cotés, poussant un bref soupir.

« Excuse moi. Pour ce que je t'ai dit... je ne le pensais pas vraiment... ou du moins... je n'aurais pas du le dire comme ça. »

Il se tourna vers elle et la gryffondor remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux émeraudes étaient légèrement humides. Elle resta interdite avant de caresser la joue du jeune homme avec une douceur innée. Il se racla la gorge, incroyablement gêné. Il détestait se montrer si faible, surtout devant ses amis pour qui il voulait rester le solide Survivant à toute épreuve.

« Harry... Commença Hermione. Tu... Tu devrais lui parler. Lui dire ce que tu ressens.

– Je ne peux pas lui promettre quoi que ce soit, Hermione ! Je... Je vais peut être... mourir ou... être en retard à chacun de nos rendez-vous, ou... ne pas être là à la naissance de nos enfants... Je... Je ne serais jamais là pour elle, pour la protéger. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut : des promesses !

– Pourtant, je suis certain que tu peux lui jurer des tas de choses...

– Comme quoi ? Être là le jour de son enterrement ? Je n'ai même pas été capable d'arriver à temps pour celui de Percy... Je... Je n'ai devant moi que Voldemort, les Mangemorts... L'avenir n'est pas une chose à laquelle je pense pour l'instant.

– Et tu devrais, pourtant ! Répliqua sèchement sa meilleure amie. Comment pourrais tu aller te battre contre Voldemort et ses sbires si tu n'avais l'espoir de rien ? Il faut que tu sois certain que quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'attendra après tout ça !

– Et si je meurs ?

– Alors tu mourras avec la certitude absolue que nous serons tous là pour te dire adieu. Je t'aime, Harry. Comme Ron t'aime. Comme Ginny t'aime. Comme Lupin, Tonks, tous les Weasley t'aiment. Tu as des amis, une famille... Et tu ne peux pas nous repousser juste parce que tu mourras _peut être_... Tu peux nous promettre d'être là dès que tu le pourras... C'est largement suffisant.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

– J'en suis certaine. Tu as des milliers de promesses à faire à Ginny. Des que tu pourras tenir ! »

Harry resta longuement silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre car lui même de voyait pas exactement quels serments il pourrait faire à Ginny. Hermione poussa un court soupir avant de se redresser, se tenant au placard à balais pour ne pas s'écrouler tant ses jambes flageolaient. Il se leva afin de l'aider et elle s'accrocha à lui.

« Hermione... Peut être devrais tu rester ici. Avec Ginny.

– Je ne ferais pas ton travail à ta place, Harry. Je ne laisserais pas Keira... et Drago. J'irais avec vous... qu'importe l'état dans lequel je suis. Mais toi... Il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois réparer avant de partir...

– Quoi ? »

Hermione pointa son doigt sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny et chuchota :

« Son coeur. »

O0°0O

Harry entra dans la chambre de Ginny sans frapper et la retrouva allongée sur son lit, un magazine de Quidditch à la main. Il referma la porte derrière lui et inspira profondément, prêt à ce qu'elle lui ordonne de quitter sa chambre. Mais elle l'ignora soigneusement, comme seules les femmes peuvent le faire. Il allait s'en remettre à ses explications qu'il avait préparées mais commençait à oublier lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il éclata brusquement de rire et s'esclaffa :

« Tu tiens ton magazine à l'envers !? »

Elle s'empourpra violemment, honteuse d'avoir été si stupide. Elle avait voulu faire mine de lire, afin de ne pas avoir à le regarder. Il fallait peut être en déduire qu'elle n'était pas extrêmement douée pour le mensonge. Elle posa son magazine et planta son regard dans le sien. Il cilla, se sentant idiot d'avoir rit dans un tel instant. Il se racla la gorge mais avant d'avoir pu dire un seul mot, elle marmonna :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

– On... On partira demain matin. Chuchota t-il, car ce fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

– Ok... Génial. Cracha t-elle, pinçant les lèvres.

– Et... Je voulais... »

Elle le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, attendant qu'il parle. Durant une bonne minute, il rangea ses explications, les classant par ordre de priorité avec des articulations logiques à chaque début de phrases. En réalisant qu'à chaque nouvelle idée, il oubliait la précédente, il se lança sans réfléchir :

« Je t'aime ! C'est la seule chose que je peux te promettre. Que je t'aime et que ce n'est pas près de changer ! Que je... Tu es sans doute l'amour de ma vie. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de toi. Et pourtant... pourtant je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre en paix -que ce soit seul ou avec toi- tant que je n'aurais pas tué Lord Voldemort. Lorsque ce sera fait... toi et moi... on pourra vivre notre vie comme on l'entend ! Si tu veux encore de moi à ce moment là... si tu n'as pas trouvé un homme capable de te donner ce que tu veux.

– Je ne veux pas d'autre homme que toi... Murmura t-elle en secouant la tête.

– C'est ce que j'espère. Avoua t-il. Mais... si un jour, je reviens d'une bataille, d'un voyage, qu'une quête à je-ne-sais-quoi et que tu es fiancée, ou mariée, je le comprendrais, tu sais ?! Je serais prêt à te laisser vivre ta vie. Mais au fond... j'espère qu'un jour, c'est à moi que tu seras fiancée puis mariée. J'espère que tu m'attendras. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la chambre, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle s'allongea complètement sur son lit, écoutant ses pas résonner dans l'escalier puis ferma les yeux d'où ses larmes s'échappèrent. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie, ou du moins, il lui semblait que ce fut le cas. Le flot était intarissable depuis sa rupture avec le jeune homme. Et cela ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle le savait. Surtout lorsqu'il la quitterait...

O0°0O

La pluie avait accompagné toute leur nuit, le sommeil gagnant chaque adolescent que tard dans la nuit. Dans la cuisine, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient organisé le départ des cinq adolescents sans jamais faiblir, voulant à tout prix que tout soit prêt pour le petit matin. Des matelas avaient été installés dans la chambre de Ron et lui, Harry et Drago y dormaient. Hermione et Keira avaient, quant à elles, rejoint Ginny dans la sienne.

Les trois adolescentes avaient entretenu une sérieuse discussion sur le voyage attendant deux d'entre elles alors que les trois adolescents avaient évité de ne serait ce que de croiser le regard d'un d'entre eux. Drago n'avait guère dormi, effrayé par l'idée que la belette ou le balafré puisse tenter de le tuer pendant son sommeil.

Molly vint réveiller les cinq adolescents devant quitter le pays aux alentours de six heures du matin et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant leur petit déjeuner, les yeux encore à demi-clos par la fatigue.

« Je vous conduirais avec ma voiture jusqu'à Weston. En deux heures, on devrait y être ! Expliqua Mr Weasley.

– En voiture ? Répéta Drago. Elle roule ?

– Je l'ai aidé à la faire rouler ! S'exclama Keira avec fierté.

– Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer... » Railla Drago avant de se mettre à rire devant l'expression de Keira.

Hermione, elle même, pouffa et Lupin leur énuméra le contenu de leurs sacs à tous -auxquelles ils avaient lancé des sorts pour que leur contenu ne pèse guère et qu'il y ait plus de place. Keira porterait la nourriture, Hermione les livres, Ron les vêtements et autres utilitaires du même acabit, Drago et Harry, les tentes et leur contenu. Chacun porterait son propre balai -Keira empruntant celui de Ginny.

Ils quittèrent ainsi la maison, mettant toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre de la petite voiture de Mr Weasley. Molly serra à l'en étouffer chaque adolescent -même Drago, embrassant Keira et lui chuchotant qu'elle aurait toujours sa place dans cette maison bringuebalante.

Après de courts adieux, ils montèrent tous en voiture et Mr Weasley démarra dans un vrombissement incroyable. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'allée, Harry regarda en arrière. L'ombre de Ginny se détacha à la fenêtre de sa chambre et il s'obligea à fermer les yeux pour graver cette image dans sa tête, priant silencieusement pour qu'à son retour, elle l'ait attendu...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la mer, bordée par la falaise, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Keira attachèrent leurs sacs sur leurs balais. Ce ne fut qu'après le départ de Mr Weasley qu'ils y grimpèrent.

« Vous êtes prêts ? S'enquit Harry avec un demi sourire, sentant une bouffée d'adrénaline qu'il aimait tant et le suivait dans toutes ses aventures s'emparer de lui.

– Parés ! » pouffa Hermione en ressentant exactement la même chose.

Alors qu'ils s'envolaient – Keira quittant le sol pour la première fois- Drago songea qu'aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour ce qui les attendait. Il ne se doutait même pas d'à quel point il pouvait avoir raison !

****

**_°¤_¤°_**

**_Voili vOulOu ! j'espère que ce chapitre vOus aura plu ! =D Et voilà ! Le voyage ultime commence (enfin, ça sert à rien que j'dise ultime parce que... c'est pas ultime xD enfin, y'aura quand même encOr' trois milliards de chapts après encOr' ! ou presque...) ! Are yOu readyy ?? C'est un peu... supra impOrtant ! ptites batailles (au sein du grOupe xD), z'amourettes et pas z'amourettes très très... LEMONiaques x) et aussi des scènes moins droles normalement... J'pense que le voyage ne durera cependant pas très très longtemps (enfin, en nombre de chapitre...) trois, peut être quatre... Mais bon, c'est un peu... même pas la moitié de la fic là j'ai l'impression vu tout ce qu'il me reste à raconter avant la fin ! (l'histoire se décline sur deux années normalement... j'ai fait... quoi ? 8semaines ? xD non mais j'vais passer quelques mois déjà à la fin du voyage normalement, j'vous rassure !) Enfin bref, ce sera surement ma plus longue fic ! c'est pour ça que j'pense que j'aurais besoin d'une petite pause après (Zoyé sait aussi qu'elle devra me ramasser en ptits morceaux vu comment je m'implique toujours dans mes fics comme si c'était moi qui vivait le tout xD)..._**

**_Merciiii pour vOs nOmbreux reviews des chapitres précédents ^^ (251 ! =D mais bon, j'pense pas battre le record de Belahan Jiwa xD quoi que vu qu'elle sera plus longue j'pense que si vous continuez tous à suivre j'atteindrais pitêtre beaucoup à la toute toute fin !)_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! s'ileuhvousplaieuh !_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	14. Chapitre 13

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

_**Voilà ! Tout d'abord, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigée par ma zOyé. Elle est indisponible pour le moment, et je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes chapitres ! Bref, j'lui laisse quelques jours de vacances lOl (et pis z't'm ma zOyéé ! xD j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas d'avoir posté sans ton avis... =S) Donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes (enfin vous avez lu mes premières fics donc je crois que je ne peux pas faire pire ! =p) Dans ce chapitre, un programme très chargé et également une fin d'un sadisme... Mais d'un sadisme ! Si vous voulez une responsable, je préviens que tout est de la faute de pOoPoOtE et de sa fic Postcard from Heaven. Donc, pour plaintes, s'adresser directement à elle =p (comment je suis z'entille moi xD)**_

_**Et SousSilence et Refrains Métalliques étant finie ! Et maintenant que je suis en vacances (bien qu'elles risquent d'être chargées hélas...), j'espère avoir le temps d'avancer ! Je ne sais plus si je vous l'avez dit mais cette fic sera en deux parties (à croire que je ne sais pas écrire une longue fic sans faire 2parties xD) mais je la posterais sur la même fic hein ! et puis en fait, c'est juste... enfin, par rapport à un truc qui se passera à la fin de la 1ère partie et qui change un peu l'histoire. Enfin, vous verrez bientôt car il y'aura... euh... 17chapitres si mes calculs sont exactes à cette première partie, donc plus que quatre. Dont un entièrement écrit, le second à moitié, le troixième déjà pas mal avancé et le dernier sera plus court je crois... Enfin, ça dépends de si je joue les sadiques à la fin des chapitres ou pas xD je ne sais pas exactement donc ! mais 17-18chapitres grand maximum selon coupures. Et puis je voudrais aussi vous poster un petit OS sur Délires et Délices pendant les vacances, faut que je m'y mette ! ^^**_

**_Et un grand merci pour tous vos reviews et un plus particulier à LoOlie (c'est le nom de mon chat ! xD) pour ton review. Z'étais tOute z'émue quand z'l'ai lu... =S TrOp de compliments tous gentils et tout ! Et pour la scène Harry/Drago, tu y auras peut être droit un jour, mais je n'ai pas vraiment prévu qu'ils deviennent amis pour l'instant (d'ailleurs gros flip en lisant le début de ta phrase, j'ai eu un gros moment d'hallucination où j'ai pensé que tu voulais une scène Lemon entre Drago et Harry... --' ai eu peur xD) Bref, merciii =D _**

**_Sur ce, j'vous laisse à vOtre lecture !_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Tout grOupe humain prend sa richesse dans la cOmmunicatiOn, l'entraide et la sOlidarité visant à un but cOmmun : l'épanOuissement de chacun dans le respect des différences."**  
Françoise DoltO_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 13.**_

Le soleil... la chaleur... la moiteur... Des centaines de mètres les séparaient du sol, ou plus exactement de l'océan. Les cinq adolescents paraissaient déjà épuisés. Se maintenir sur un balai durant autant de temps était simplement impossible.

« Vous croyez qu'on y sera bientôt ? Hurla Ron pour couvrir le bruit du vent sifflant dans leurs oreilles.

–Normalement ! Le voyage devait durer cinq heures grand maximum ! » Répliqua Harry en criant lui aussi.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait le sentiment d'être sur ce balai depuis des jours, ses cuisses lui faisaient extrêmement mal et elle sentit qu'une fois à terre, il lui faudrait de bonnes heures pour s'en remettre. Ils commençaient aussi à avoir très faim. La mer, d'un bleu somptueux mais déchaîné, grondait en dessous d'eux, cachant les grognements de leurs estomacs.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Keira poussa un cri avant de s'exclamer :

« Je vois de la terre ! »

Elle pointa son doigt en avant, désignant en effet une masse verte et marron. Le vent les désarçonna un peu, les faisant dévier de trajectoire, mais ils finirent par reprendre contenance, ravis d'être si proches de la France. En une demie heure à peine, ils purent commencer à descendre, parés à l'atterrissage. Drago montra une sorte de colline. Aucune maison n'avait été construite dans les parages. Ils pouvaient par conséquent se poser sans se faire remarquer, ce qu'ils firent en quelques minutes.

En de profonds soupirs, ils s'écroulèrent les uns contre les autres, livides, la fatigue se lisant sur leurs traits, comme la faim. Les uns mêlés aux autres, ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, Hermione caressant doucement les cheveux blonds de Drago qui avait posé malencontreusement sa tête contre son ventre. Ron avait la sienne sur les jambes de Keira qui avait elle-même ses jambes sur Harry et son visage sur Drago. Leur position les fit rire au bout de quelques instants et ils se démêlèrent les uns des autres, leurs estomacs grondant aussi fort que la mer qui était encore assez proches. Ils pouvaient même apercevoir la plage.

« On devrait peut-être ranger les balais... Proposa sérieusement Hermione. Des gens qui se promènent avec ça... On risque de paraître étrange... »

Drago acquiesça et ensemble, ils les rapetissèrent afin de les mettre dans leurs sacs à dos. Ils restèrent tous sans bouger, se demandant brusquement ce qu'ils devaient désormais faire lorsque l'estomac grondant de Ron se chargea de leur répondre. Keira lui lança un petit sourire et il s'empourpra légèrement, même si le sourire de la jeune fille n'avait rien de moqueur. Hermione observa les alentours, remarquant que les maisons les plus proches étaient à au moins deux kilomètres en dessous des collines verdoyantes et humides. D'après les plans et photographies des villes de la côte Nord-Ouest Française qu'elle avait observé avant de venir, ils se trouvaient aux alentours de Paimpol. Ils avaient atterrit plus bas que ce qui était convenu au départ, détournant de leur trajectoire à cause du vent, ce qui avait sans aucun doute prolongé le voyage. Elle ne sentait d'ailleurs toujours pas l'intérieur de ses cuisses et aurait bien voulu prendre un bon bain.

« Nous pourrions nous installer quelque part pour manger ? Proposa t-elle en s'étirant, ses muscles ankylosés par le vol. Cela nous ferait une courte pause...

–Ce n'est pas de refus. Acquiesça Keira. Je déteste définitivement les vols sur un balai ! C'est désagréable...

–Juste à cause du vent et de la durée du voyage. Répliqua Harry en regardant autour de lui. On pourrait s'installer sur la plage. Il n'est que... 14h30. On a largement le temps. Il faudrait juste que nous soyons dans un endroit où on pourra poser les tentes. Mais en attendant, on peut prendre un moment pour manger calmement. On en a tous besoin. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la plage, heureux d'avoir quelques instants de détente bien à eux. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le sable humide, observant les rares personnes qui se promenaient, vieux couples, solitaires avec leurs chiens, familles avec leurs marmailles... Ron sortit sandwichs, fruits, gâteaux et boissons du sac de Keira, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Ils avalèrent goulûment leurs repas, n'échangeant pas un seul mot, trop obsédés par leurs ventres gargouillant. Rassasiés, ils s'étalèrent ensuite sur le sable.

Hermione mangeait des cerises lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention, un fin sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Keira fut secoué d'un rire silencieux face à la tension -sexuelle- se dégageant de son frère et d'Hermione. Harry et Ron, eux- parurent plus dégoûtés par la situation, n'osant s'avouer qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour vivre la même chose -l'un avec l'absente Ginny, le second avec Keira.

« Je vais aller nettoyer les assiettes dans l'océan, d'accord ? Sourit la petite blondinette afin d'interrompre le moment d'intimité entre Drago et Hermione. Je suppose qu'on ne doit utiliser la magie pour rien au monde ?

–Non, il ne vaut mieux pas... Si Lucius Malefoy a déjà été libéré, il a largement eut le temps de poser une sorte de trace sur nous afin de savoir où nous sommes. Prenons le moins de risques possibles. »

Keira acquiesça et se leva, Ron faisant rapidement de même. Elle l'interrogea du regard, fronçant brièvement les sourcils. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et enfonça vigoureusement ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu... tu n'es pas la seule à avoir mangé ! Alors, je vais t'aider... On fera la vaisselle chacun notre tour. »

Elle lui lança un désarmant sourire et Drago grimaça, visiblement mécontent alors que sa « petite soeur chérie » -plus vieille que lui- allait vers l'océan, suivie par le rouquin qui portait assiettes et couverts.

Arrivés près de l'eau, ils se mirent à rincer le tout, silencieux. Elle n'osait pas engager la conversation et Ron -n'ayant jamais été très doué avec les filles- craignait de dire quelque chose de mal. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses tennis déjà trempés par l'océan.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit elle, prononçant les premiers mots lui venant à l'esprit.

–Euh... oui. Mieux que sur le balai en tout cas. Ça écrase l'entrejambe à force ! »

Elle éclata de rire et il écarquilla ses yeux, si bien qu'ils semblèrent à deux bulles bleus. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé dire ça. Comment avait il put parler de son entrejambe avec Keira, la fille de laquelle il rêvait depuis des semaines ? Il était si rouge qu'elle continua à rire, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Je suis désolé... » Bredouilla t-il, son regard fixé sur l'assiette qu'il tenait.

Elle cessa immédiatement de rire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se sentait vraiment mal. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il émit un drôle son -proche du grognement rauque.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Ron. Et puis... Le balai m'a aussi fait très mal au bout d'un moment. Il n'y a pas à être gêné à cause de ça ! Mais... Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de parler de nos entrejambes tous les deux à partir de maintenant. »

Le rouquin se mit à rire également et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, soudain troublée par le contact de sa main sur celle de Ron. Elle n'avait jamais eu de contact avec des garçons -excepté son frère bien sûr. Mais les regards des hommes sur elle l'avaient toujours dérangé, ils étaient trop lourds et exceptionnellement pervers. Blaise Zabini lui avait autrefois lancé des sourires plus polis, mais Drago avait vite fait de le remettre à sa place. Le regard de Ron était complètement différent. Elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait désiré la dévorer toute crue, l'embrasser, lui dire certaines choses... Il semblait plus doux et pour la première fois de sa vie, les envies d'un homme face à elle ne lui faisaient pas peur. Elle avait même la possibilité d'y répondre. Un silence nébuleux s'était installé entre eux et elle retira sa main en se relevant, ses pieds gelés à cause de l'eau.

Keira revint vers son frère, Hermione et Drago, Ron les rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard. Ils séchèrent les assiettes et couverts alors qu'Hermione se penchait sur la carte.

« L'un de vous a des notions de français ? Bredouilla t-elle. Histoire de savoir exactement où nous sommes... »

Drago se leva et acquiesça fièrement :

« J'avais un précepteur quand j'étais enfant. Je dois bien me souvenir de certaines choses... Je vais aller demander à quelqu'un. »

Il avança un peu sur la plage, cherchant une personne susceptible de lui répondre. Harry, allongé sur le sable, profitait des rares rayons de soleil effleurant sa peau, n'arrivant pas à s'empêcher de penser à Ginny. Ron et Keira continuaient à se jeter de petits coups d'oeil gênés qu'Hermione trouvait atrocement niais. Drago revint vers eux avec un sourire.

« On est à Binic. C'est sur ta carte, ce bled ? »

Hermione acquiesça après quelques secondes de recherche et il s'installa à ses côtés, lui lançant un demi sourire. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus d'être à ses côtés sans vouloir l'effleurer. Depuis leur baiser dans le couloir avant l'arrivée de son père, il n'avait pas eu une seule fois l'occasion de la toucher. Et au-delà de toute logique, il la désirait ! Plus il attendait, plus il avait envie d'elle et ça le tourmentait plus que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Qu'était-il censé faire pour l'avoir à lui seul quelques heures ? Il profita d'une courte discussion entre Ron et Harry pour glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle frissonna et se tourna vers lui afin de lui montrer son sourire. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser aussi fougueux que celui « du placard » et surtout ne pas s'arrêter si tôt ! Elle avait envie de lui. De le sentir plus proche de lui, de sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau collée à la sienne, de profiter de son corps alors qu'il profiterait du sien. Alors que des foules d'images arrivaient dans son cerveau, Harry se racla la gorge, brisant l'intimité de leur bulle. Drago se détourna et son regard se fixa sur la carte.

« Alors... par où devons-nous passer ? »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Lucius Malefoy claqua la porte de son manoir, la rage déformant ses traits. Narcissa Malefoy quitta le salon en l'entendant rentrer et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'inquiétude ayant envahi ses traits pâles. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop inquiète par ce qu'elle avait entendu, par l'absence de son époux également... Mais par dessus tout au sujet de son fils. Bien qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas, une certaine crainte concernant sa fille l'oppressait.

« Lucius... On m'a prévenu. Que s'est-il passé ?

–J'ai été interrogé. Tout à cause de… Ton fils... Ce... Cet immonde traître ! Si le maître apprend ça...

–Que dois-je apprendre, Lucius ? »

La voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort semblait émaner d'outre-tombe et le sang de Lucius ne fit qu'un tour. Il se tourna vers l'escalier, apercevant son maître. Une longue cape noire couvrait son corps squelettique. De son crâne à son nez de serpent, tout en lui respirait la grandeur morbide des pires monstres vivant en ce monde. Il sembla glisser le long des dernières marches et se retrouva face au blond, qui s'agenouilla.

« Relève toi, Lucius. »

L'homme obéit, se rapetissant cependant face à son maître. Il parut si faible, si diminué en cet instant que Lord Voldemort se permit une moue de dégoût. Il tourna le dos à son serviteur, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger où une dizaine de Mangemorts l'attendaient, impatients de commencer la réunion. Bellatrix Lestrange, les Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle, Rockwood, Pettigrow, Nott Sr, Yaxley et Travers étaient présents. Dans un coin de la pièce, une jeune fille était prostrée, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Pansy Parkinson. Le regard de Lucius défila sur elle, mais il n'osa pas dire un seul mot. Pourtant, Voldemort expliqua les raisons de sa présence et plus particulièrement de son état.

« Miss Parkinson saura désormais qu'à un seul des faux pas de ses... camarades, c'est à moi qu'elle doit se référer. Et non aux parents des traîtres qui seraient tentés de les protéger !

–Maître... Sanglota Pansy. Je... Je n'ai jamais voulu vous cacher quoi que ce soit !

–Je le sais. Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour cela. Ce qui nous amène à ce jeune Drago. Où est-il, Lucius ? L'aurais tu aidé à fuir ? »

Lucius blêmit violemment, son visage devenant aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier. Narcissa baissa les yeux, son souffle se heurtant dans sa poitrine.

« Maître, je n'aurais jamais fait cela ! Mon fils n'est d'ailleurs plus du tout... Il...

–Il est parti d'ici. Il n'est plus dans le pays. Et tout ça par ta faute, Lucius. Annonça simplement Voldemort d'un ton placide. À cause de toi, nous allons devoir mobiliser des hommes et le retrouver. Puis... le tuer. »

Narcissa s'appuya au mur le plus proche, plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux saphir -identiques à ceux de ses enfants- plus humides que d'ordinaire. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire suraiguë, un rire sadique plein de folie. Yaxley se redressa et lança d'un ton doucereux :

« Je pourrais me charger de les retrouver.

–Harry Potter est avec lui, monsieur ! » Bredouilla Pansy en relevant ses yeux vers son maître, son regard suppliant un pardon qui fit rire Bellatrix encore une fois.

Voldemort s'installa à sa chaise, en bout de table et parut réfléchir un instant.

« Qui d'autres les accompagne ?

–La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, le dernier des fils Weasley, ce traître à son sang et sa soeur, la petite amie de Potter. Ou du moins, ce sont eux qui n'étaient pas là ce matin dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

–As-tu d'autres choses à m'avouer, ma chère Pansy ? Railla Voldemort alors que Narcissa semblait toujours au bord de l'évanouissement.

–Drago... Il... flirte avec Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter. »

Bellatrix se figea et cracha à l'adresse de sa soeur :

« Il déshonore notre maître ? Et en plus notre famille, notre nom, notre sang ? » Cria-t-elle comme si elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise de folie.

Voldemort l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et elle s'assit à ses côtés, lui vouant comme d'ordinaire un culte sans limite. Le Seigneur des ténèbres tapota le marbre blanc de la table du bout de ses doigts minces, son regard passant sur chaque personne présente.

« Crabbe, Goyle, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails. Je ne tolérerais aucune erreur. Yaxley, Alecto, Amycus... Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour les retrouver.

–Et... que devons-nous faire d'eux lorsque ce sera fait, maître ?

–Je veux Harry Potter vivant, ainsi que Drago et... Ginny Weasley. Nous avions été proches il y a quelques années et je ne doute pas que sa mort serait un supplice pour Potter. Je veux voir la souffrance dans ses yeux lorsque je la tuerais. Vous pouvez vous débarrasser les trois autres. »

Yaxley se racla timidement la gorge, montrant qu'il voulait parler. Si Lord Voldemort l'avait permis, il aurait peut-être même levé la main. Celui-ci finit par se tourner vers lui et permit d'un signe de la main de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je... Pourrai-je garder... la... soeur de Drago... Keira ? Pour moi...

–Et que vas tu en faire ? Répliqua froidement Voldemort avec une moue pleine de répugnance pour cet être exécrable qu'était Yaxley.

–Elle... serait une sorte d'esclave, comme elle l'était ici ! »

Voldemort acquiesça en se levant.

« Si vous les retrouvez assez vite, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Bella, je te laisse prendre le contrôle des opérations... Choisis qui te plaira pour cette mission en plus de Yaxley, Alecto et Amycus. J'ai autre chose à faire. J'en ai assez de corriger vos erreurs. Lucius, aux cachots. Travers, Rockwood, faites de lui ce que vous voulez, mais ne le tuez pas. J'ai encore besoin de lui, contrairement à... Pansy...

–Oui, maître ?

–As-tu autre chose à me dire ? Des informations qui m'intéresseraient ?

–Non, Maître, je vous le jure !

–Alors, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pansy se figea et son regard se troubla légèrement, ses larmes se remettant à couler. Elle avait compris ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver et ferma les yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Voldemort ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais pointa sa baguette sur elle en sifflant -tel un serpent :

« Je déteste qu'on me cache des choses. Tu aurais dû le savoir bien avant cela... Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclat de lumière verte illumina la pièce alors que, inerte, Pansy Parkinson s'écroulait sur le sol, rendant son dernier souffle.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Les cinq adolescents marchaient depuis près de cinq heures lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrières les vieux arbres aux souches abîmés. L'air s'était ostensiblement rafraîchi, grisant Hermione -qui était du genre frileuse- alors qu'Harry et Keira n'y prêtaient pas gardes, habitués à bien pire. Lorsque Ron bailla, ne prêtant plus garde à ses pas et s'emmêlant les pieds dans une branche avant de s'écrouler au sol, Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit. Ce qui déclencha la toute première dispute au sein du groupe. Drago riposta assez sèchement à cette proposition qui avait pourtant été accueillie par des soupirs soulagés.

« On a marché à peine cinq heures et vous voulez déjà qu'on s'installe pour la nuit !? Il ne fait pas encore nuit ! On aurait encore bien le temps de parcourir une dizaine de kilomètres si certains arrêtaient de se plaindre et de tomber ! »

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et Harry s'empressa de le défendre.

« On est tous fatigués. On a besoin de repos. Autrement, on ne pourra même pas se remettre à marcher demain... Je sais de quoi je parle. On a besoin de pauses afin de pouvoir redémarrer ensuite.

–Tu sais de quoi tu parles ? Railla Drago. C'est bon, arrête de jouer au héro ! Tu n'es pas non plus la seule personne au monde à avoir passé quelques semaines dans une forêt. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu t'y connais énormément ! Et si on commence comme ça, il nous faudra non pas un, mais deux mois avant d'arriver chez les Delacour !

–Et si on ne s'arrête pas, l'un de nous finira par se casser quelque chose ! Répliqua Harry d'une voix forte. Et si je dis qu'on s'arrête, on s'arrête !

–Depuis quand es-tu le chef, Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron regarda ailleurs. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, profondément agacée. Elle avait bêtement pensé que ce voyage permettrait aux garçons de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents les uns des autres et qu'ils pourraient mettre leurs problèmes de côté pendant quelques semaines. Elle se rendit à l'évidence. Au bout d'une demie journée de voyage, ils désiraient déjà s'entretuer. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Keira qui elle aussi semblait dépitée, avant d'essayer d'arranger la situation.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait marcher encore un peu, du moins... jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche entièrement. Lupin a mis des lampes torches dans nos sacs. On va juste trouver un endroit plus calme où se poser, d'accord ? De toute manière, Harry, il n'y a pas assez de place pour caser notre tente ici ! Dès qu'on aura trouvé un lieu approprié, même si c'est dans dix minutes, Drago, on s'installera pour la nuit. Clair ? »

Drago et Harry se fusillèrent du regard, mais Hermione se faufila entre eux deux, sentant qu'il s'en serait fallu de peu pour que l'un ou l'autre sorte sa baguette. Elle tourna d'abord le dos à Harry, glissa ses doigts sur le menton de Drago pour le forcer à baisser la tête. Il hésita quelques secondes puis la regarda, petite créature au regard fougueux et aux boucles encore plus désordonnées qu'habituellement.

« Drago, ça te va ?

–Ouais... Bougonna-t-il. C'est bon.

–Très bien ! Sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Et toi, Harry, est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer, mal à l'aise. La main d'Hermione caressant avec douceur le visage de Drago pour le calmer lui avait étrangement brouillé l'estomac, lui donnant la nausée. Ron paraissait également agacé par le comportement d'Hermione et sa façon de toucher le Serpentard. Davantage encore en remarquant que Drago avait approuvé ce qu'elle disait qu'après l'avoir réellement regardé, comme si son apparence comptait plus que ces mots. Ce qui était sans doute le cas du point de vue du Serpentard. Harry le bouscula pour continuer à marcher et les autres suivirent, n'ayant aperçu le trouble naissant dans l'esprit du Survivant ou encore celui de son meilleur ami.

Après une bonne heure, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de clairière, ou du moins sur une surface plane dépourvue de trop d'arbres. Hermione regarda alentour, s'emparant de sa lampe et de sa carte afin de vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas trop près d'habitations. Drago partit même en éclaireur pendant une vingtaine de minutes afin de vérifier si personne ne vivait aux alentours. Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir souhaité se calmer. Il était simplement incapable de se poser, de s'asseoir. Il revint vers eux en prononçant un simple « rien » censé désigner ce qu'il y avait proche d'eux et Harry et Ron commencèrent à dresser la tente. Il ne prit pas part à sa construction, ne souhaitant apparemment pas les aider. Keira alla prendre du bois pour le feu et le repas alors qu'Hermione sortait des marmites et des boites de conserves.

« Vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ? Pouffa-t-elle en tendant deux boites au-dessus de sa tête. Des raviolis ou des pâtes à la bolognaise ?

–C'est quoi la différence ? Ce sont des pâtes avec de la sauce dégoûtante ! C'est juste la forme qui change. Se plait Ron en grimaçant. Et puis, je croyais que maman nous avait fait d'autres sandwichs et des plats qu'il suffit de chauffer !

–Oui, mais on doit les garder, Ron. On ne peut pas manger tout ce qui est bon en même temps.

–On ira faire des courses quand on n'aura plus rien ! S'exclama le rouquin en plantant un clou à quelques centimètres du pied d'Harry.

–Des courses ? Et pourquoi pas du shopping pendant que t'y es, Weasmoche ? » Répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron rougit à nouveau et Keira lui adressa un sourire désolé alors qu'Harry se tournait, sa baguette en main pointée sur Drago.

« Malefoy, maintenant la ferme ! Gronda-t-il. Plus d'ironie ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! On est censé se soutenir les uns les autres et il n'est pas question que tu foires tout juste parce que tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde ! Tu es peut-être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, mais ici tu n'es personne !

–Une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche ? Répéta Drago avec hargne. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, Potter alors je te conseille de la fermer ! J'ai une baguette moi aussi ! Et je connais des sortilèges qui te feraient peur !

–STOP ! »

La voix de Keira interrompu cet échange devenant de plus en plus rageur. Le regard saphir de la jeune blonde passa sur les trois garçons et ce fut à son tour de jouer les arbitres. Hermione pressentait qu'elles auraient souvent à le faire dans les prochaines semaines. Keira inspira profondément avant d'énoncer, calmement :

« Ron, on doit garder des provisions, un maximum possible. C'est affreux d'avoir faim ! Je m'y connais, tout comme Drago. Alors non, Harry, je ne te permets pas de dire que mon frère a eu une vie simple. Ce n'est pas le cas et j'aimerais que tu ne l'oublies pas. Cependant, Drago, ça serait bien que tu sois un peu plus gentil avec les garçons pendant les prochains jours... sinon, nous n'y arriverons jamais. D'accord ? Pour moi. Et pour Hermione. Faites un effort. »

Harry rangea sa baguette et recommença à monter la tente avec Ron. Après une courte hésitation, Drago se mit à les aider. Hermione et Keira se regardèrent longuement, se comprenant parfaitement en cet instant. En une vingtaine de minutes, la tente fut montée et ils purent y pénétrer afin de voir pour la première fois le lieu qui serait une sorte de maison pendant leur voyage. La tente appartenait à la famille de Tonks et était incroyablement plus grande en intérieur qu'en extérieur, comme toutes les tentes sorcières. D'un côté, deux lits superposés prenaient toute la place. De l'autre, une sorte de mini cuisine les étonna -en bien ! Ils furent ravis de voir qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de cuisiner sur un feu de bois. Au fond, il y avait deux portes, l'une d'elle menant à une petite chambre comprenant un lit deux places et une armoire, l'autre une petite salle de bain contenant une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes qu'ils devraient se partager.

Une fois la courte visite terminée, ils étaient tous assez contents de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. La tente était beaucoup plus spacieuse et confortable que celle dans laquelle Harry avait vécu durant son voyage avec Keira. Puis vint le problème de la répartition des lits. Drago proposa avec un sourire malicieux de partager la petite chambre avec Hermione ce qui lui attira les foudres d'Harry et Ron qui refusaient également de dormir avec Drago. Cependant, Hermione ne leur laissa pas vraiment le choix.

« Les garçons ici, Keira et moi dans la chambre. La seconde possibilité ne plairait pas à Harry et Ron autrement ! »

La menace de voir Hermione et Drago dormir -ou plutôt coucher comme se permit de le préciser Harry- dans le même lit coupa aux garçons toute envie de protester. Ils posèrent leurs sacs à dos et s'organisèrent afin de préparer le repas. Hermione et Harry s'y mirent, car ils savaient comment les plaques chauffantes moldues fonctionnaient. Ron alla se doucher alors que Drago se penchait sur la carte afin de mesurer le chemin parcourut dans la journée -qui était minime par rapport à leurs prévisions. Keira mit le couvert sur la petite table prévue à cet effet. Elle envahit la salle de bain après Ron, puis Drago fit de même, suivi par Hermione puis Harry en dernier. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, leur dîner était tiède, mais plus réellement chaud.

Le repas commença dans un profond silence, aucun des adolescents n'osant dire le premier mot. La situation leur paraissait simplement surréaliste. Les plus Gryffondors des Gryffondors installés à table avec le Prince des Serpentards et sa demi soeur cachée... cela avait de quoi être troublant.

Drago observa Hermione. Elle avait enfilé un pull sur sa nuisette, mais ses épaules étaient tout de même découvertes par ce tricot trop grand. Encore une fois, il fut désarçonné par son désir pour la jeune femme. Il s'interrogea même sur le pourquoi de cette attirance. Elle était bien sûr très belle et il l'avait remarqué bien avant tout ça. La première fois qu'il l'avait admiré remontait au bal de Noël lors de leur quatrième année. Il se souvenait encore de l'envie étrange de la posséder qu'il avait ressenti. Il était d'ailleurs entré dans le monde de la luxure le soir même avec une élève de Beauxbâton dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom. Après ce bal, il n'avait plus jamais osé critiquer le physique d'Hermione. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vraiment songé qu'elle puisse un jour devenir l'une de ces partenaires. Elle avait toujours des livres avec elle et ne semblait pas vraiment emballée par le sexe. C'était la seule et unique chose qui l'avait autrefois bloqué dans ces fantasmes. Mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait un peu mieux... plus rien ne l'empêchait d'imaginer des milliers de situations plus sensuelles les unes que les autres.

Hermione perçut son regard et lui lança un sourire. Ron fit mine de vomir, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de sa meilleure amie. Keira engagea la conversation avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe -dispute au sein du trio d'Or ou une quelconque relation entre Hermione et Drago.

« Demain, on aura le temps d'aller jusqu'où d'après vous ?

–Je pense qu'on pourrait arriver aux alentours de Rennes. Commenta Hermione en s'emparant de sa carte afin de leur montrer où ils se situaient et où elle souhaitait aller.

–Ou même plus loin. Répliqua Drago.

–Ce n'est pas une course ! Lui apprit gentiment sa soeur en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

–Mais nous ne devons pas non plus traîner. Marmonna-t-il.

–Pourquoi ? Minauda Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu en as déjà marre de nous ?

–Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, tu le sais bien ! » Flirta-t-il, entrant immédiatement dans son jeu en une habitude fraîchement acquise.

Ron fit à nouveau mine de vomir, ce qui provoqua le rire d'Harry et l'exaspération d'Hermione. Keira elle-même se permit un simple sourire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son frère. Le repas se conclut aussi silencieusement qu'il avait commencé. Hermione se proposa à faire la vaisselle et Drago accepta de l'aider -lui qui n'avait jamais touché à une assiette sale de sa vie.

Harry s'installa sur son lit, carte en main et traça le plan du lendemain, observant dans d'autres livres que leur avait donné Lupin où se situaient les villes, les airs de camping et plus principalement les zones inhabitées. Sur la carte, Fleur avait même posé des petits autocollants dorés pour leur indiquer les personnes qu'elle connaissait au cas où ils auraient des problèmes.

« Elle a une cousine à Laval, c'est à environ... 75km de Rennes. Si on doit avoir un accident, c'est le moment !

–En même temps, marmonna Ron en regardant lui aussi la carte par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, elle connait des gens partout ! Regarde tous ces autocollants ! Elle a plus de connaissances en France que moi dans le monde entier !

–Les seules personnes que tu côtoies vivent en Angleterre, Ron. » Pouffa Hermione de la kitchenette.

Il lui tira la langue depuis le lit alors que Keira s'installait avec eux. Elle s'empara de la carte, observant le trajet déjà parcourut. Par rapport à ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était minime. Elle calcula le nombre de kilomètres leur restant avant d'être à Rennes et écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus sous le coup de la surprise.

« Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes à près de 90kilomètres de Rennes !?

–Mais nous sommes dans la forêt, nous ne passerons pas réellement pas la ville. » Lui expliqua Harry en désignant la route avant de s'emparer d'un stylo.

Il traça d'un grand trait rouge ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, puis en pointillés leur voyage du lendemain afin qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'ils avaient à faire exactement.

À la cuisine, Drago essuyait la vaisselle après qu'Hermione l'ait lavée, touchant ses mains plus que nécessaire lorsqu'il récupérait les assiettes propres. Son sourire était si franc qu'elle se sentait frémir à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Le regard anthracite de Drago défila sur ses jambes nues et elle lui donna un coup de coude à l'estomac.

« Arrête ! Harry, Ron et sa soeur peuvent nous voir...

–Ils sont obnubilés par cette fichue carte. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à nous. On pourrait même filer jusqu'à la chambre et...

–Je croyais que nous méritions plus que ça ! Ce n'est pas si original de le faire dans un simple lit !

–Je crois que notre situation est assez originale... » lui fit-il remarquer en montrant d'un signe de tête le lit où Harry, Ron et Keira étaient avachis, l'immense carte leur servant presque de couverture.

Les trois adolescents étaient saisis d'un fou rire dont eux ne connaissaient pas le sens. Keira était parfaitement à l'aise, contrairement à son frère avec les deux garçons. Harry ne prêtait pas vraiment garde au fait qu'elle soit appuyée contre son torse, cette position ne lui provoquant pas d'émotion particulière. À dire vrai, il la considérait comme Hermione, comme une sorte de petite soeur ou du moins une fille pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais rien ressentir d'autre qu'un sentiment de protection très intense. Ron lui, était assez troublée par le contact des cuisses et jambes de Keira sur les siennes, mais faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir. Ses doigts effleuraient parfois les genoux de la jeune fille lorsqu'il désignait un point particulier sur la carte. Elle faisait mine de ne rien remarquer alors qu'il la touchait parfois un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'autorisait la courtoisie. Elle le laissa faire, son coeur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine, ses joues se rosissant un peu.

Ron s'éloigna brusquement d'elle lorsque Drago et Hermione finirent leur vaisselle. Le regard du blond défila cependant sur le rouquin et ce dernier se sentit assez honteux. Lui-même avait du mal à supporter les garçons qui flirtaient avec Ginny avant qu'Harry et elle soient ensemble. Il savait également que Drago devait être beaucoup plus proche -et par conséquent plus protecteur- de Keira. Il avait beau ne pas aimé Drago Malefoy, il avait l'impression de trahir l'irréel camp des « grands frères ».

Harry tendit la carte à Hermione qui observa le trajet qu'il avait tracé en fronçant les sourcils, analysant chaque détail du plan, remarquant une forêt qui était réputée dangereuse qu'il leur faudrait contourner. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de son travail, elle lança en un bâillement :

« Tous au lit maintenant !

–Hermione... Il est 21h25 ! Répliqua Ron, n'en revenant pas qu'elle puisse être encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude. On n'a pas cinq ans...

–Non, en effet, Ronald. Riposta Hermione, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine ce qui eut pour effet de la faire ressembler au professeur MacGonagall. Mais on se lève à cinq heures demain matin !

–Quoi ? » Beugla le rouquin en se levant d'un bond.

Il se cogna au lit du dessus, poussa un cri rauque de douleur. Drago éclata de rire alors que Keira se levait à son tour afin de voir si Ron s'était fait mal. Harry lui-même luttait contre un fou rire devant son meilleur ami qui sautillait sur place en insultant le lit -qui n'y était pourtant pour rien. Il ne se calma qu'au bout d'une longue minute et Hermione lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en lui souriant.

« Allez, au lit ! Mets de la glace sur sa tête, Ron. Je vous réveillerais demain matin. Bonne nuit les garçons ! »

Elle embrassa rapidement ses deux meilleurs amis avant de se diriger vers Drago. Elle allait simplement lui donner un baiser sur la joue -comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry et Ron- mais le blondinet ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsque les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur les siennes en un ardent baiser, si exalté qu'elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer à l'instant même où elle s'en rendit compte. Elle remarqua qu'il souriait, ravi de son tout nouveau jeu qui consistait apparemment à donner à Harry et Ron des envies de meurtres. Elle entendit le rire de Keira, la toux volontaire d'Harry et des ronchonnements de Ron, mais trop passionnée par les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches et elle imagina follement qu'il serait capable de passer sous sa nuisette. Mais il cessa de l'embrasser. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer et avec un sourire, il susurra:

« Fais de beaux rêves, Hermione. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Keira se retourna dans son sommeil, son coude s'enfonçant accidentellement dans la hanche d'Hermione qui n'arrivait de toute manière pas à dormir. Elle se décala un peu sur un coin du matelas, les sourcils froncés. Depuis une semaine, son cerveau refusait simplement de se mettre sur pause. Le manque de sommeil commençait à s'accumuler et les journées semblaient de fait plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Entre les constantes disputes des trois garçons, les nombreux sous-entendus de Drago, les quelques fois où il l'avait suivis dans la douche le matin quand Ron et Harry dormaient encore, et les heures de marches, elle avait pourtant bien besoin de sommeil. Mais rien n'y faisait. Un noeud à l'estomac, elle quitta son lit. Sur la commode, la carte de France était fraîchement pliée. Elle s'en empara et sortit de la chambre, se faufilant dans la salle de bain pour observer le plan.

Ils étaient arrivés à Loudun -entre Angers et Poitiers, allant beaucoup moins vite que ce qu'ils avaient à l'origine prévu. Ils devaient à chaque fois contourner les villes et autres lieux d'habitations moldus afin de ne pas se faire voir ce qui rallongeait très souvent leur route. Assise au milieu de la salle de bain, elle calcula calmement le chemin parcourut : plus de 330km en dix jours. À peine un tiers de leur voyage par conséquent. Elle savait aussi qu'au centre de la France, il leur serait parfois encore plus complexe d'avancer à cause des forêts trop boisés et humides. Ils avaient sans doute été trop vaniteux de penser qu'ils pourraient faire ce voyage en un mois.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait déjà sept heures. Ils avaient marché jusqu'à 23h la veille et elle avait promis de ne pas les réveiller aussi tôt que d'habitude. Du bruit provenant cependant de leur chambre la sortit de sa torpeur et elle se redressa. Elle entrouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir Drago sortir de la tente, torse nu, encore à demi endormi. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais le suivi après avoir prit un gilet dans son sac.

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Elle frissonna légèrement et craint un instant de tomber malade. Le soleil éclairait le contrés verdoyantes de Poitou-Charentes, déposant ses reflets sur les cimes des arbres. Elle savait qu'il ferait chaud -comme la veille où ils avaient pu marcher longtemps, car le temps était agréable. Elle remarqua que Drago s'éloignait en direction du nord, se glissant entre les arbres. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle entreprit de le filer. Elle s'accroupit derrière un buisson lorsqu'il cessa de marcher. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Entre les arbres, une sorte de petit lac, semblable à un étang, mais sans doute plus profond en vue de sa couleur. Rien ne reposait à sa surface. L'eau était nette, claire, comme dans un bassin d'eau douce qui n'aurait pas dû se situer en pleine nature. Le lieu était simplement magnifique, féerique, déconcertant.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Drago faisait exactement ici. Il retira son pantalon de pyjama et elle cessa de respirer. Il était entièrement nu devant elle. De dos peut être mais nu quand même. Elle admira son corps athlétique, ferme et élancé. Il avait la taille assez fine, les épaules larges et musclées comme l'une de ces sculptures grecques que sa mère l'emmenait voir au musée lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il possédait une élégance certaine sans pour autant rien enlever à sa virilité. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Elle comprit qu'il inspirait en voyant son torse se soulever. Puis il plongea.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, détaillant chaque courbe parfaite de son corps. Il nagea quelques minutes, puis se remit debout, ses pieds touchant apparemment le fond. Son regard se posa directement sur le buisson où était dissimulée Hermione. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et se redressa afin qu'il la voie entièrement. Un fin sourire un peu moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui fit un signe de la main.

« Et après, c'est moi la fouine ? »

Elle quitta complètement le buisson et s'approcha de l'étang.

« L'eau est bonne ?

–Glacé. Mais les serpents aiment le froid. Tu veux venir ? »

Il la défiait volontairement, croyant apparemment qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire une telle chose alors que ses amis étaient à une vingtaine de mètres. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, un magnifique sourire se posant sur ses lèvres -partie de son visage qui selon lui, respirait la sensualité, véritable appel aux baisers.

« D'accord. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle retira d'abord son pull, puis replanta son regard dans le sien. Il admira ses boucles brunes qui chatouillaient ses épaules à présents presque nues. Elle inspira profondément, frappée par le froid qui la transit un instant. Puis lentement, faisant preuve d'une sensualité jusque là insoupçonnée, elle retira sa nuisette, lui dévoilant enfin le corps dont il rêvait depuis des semaines.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voili vOulOu ! j'espère que ce chapitre vOus aura plu ! =D non mais vous allez tous vouloir me tuer hein ? xD (j'vais m'enfermer à double tour chez moi !) Mais euh... Si vous me tuer, vous n'aurez pas la suite... Donc... u_u Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Déjà un mort dans ce chapitre (mais je pense que vous ne la regretterez pas ! lOl). J'ai beaucoup beaucoup de mal avec les scènes Volde/mangemorts... J'espère que c'est pas trOp nul ! Y'en aura d'autres dans les deux prochains chapitres. Disons que je veux qunad même expliquer comment ça se passe de leur point de vue -étant donné qu'à un moment, ils se retrouveront bien face à face ! Mais je ne vais pas le faire à chaque fois hein. Juste pendant quelques chapitres. Et durant le premier de la partie 1. _**

**_Dans le prochain chapt... lemoniaque ! lOl et aussi des nouvelles de Ginny ! =) et du terrier. (parce que certains l'ont demandé et du coup ça a beaucoup influencé le prochain chapitre et le suivant encore ! ^^) Preuve que je suis vos conseils, donc proposez des ptites choses pour la suite si vous avez des désirs ou idées. _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! s'ileuhvousplaieuh ! (faut que j'arrête de rajouter des "euh" partout... ou pas =p mais bon c'est pour insister !) Je vais tenter de le faire moins bébé pour une fois... Pff... Euh... Veuillez chers lecteurs accepter de me laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif sur ce chapitre. Cela me procurerez une joie sans limite ! (là, ça fait coincé donc j'le redis : Pleaaseeuh review ! xD)_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	15. Chapitre 14

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

_**KikOu ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre pOsté en avance ! lOl. D'abOrd parce que j'ai plus de correctrice pour le moment (enfin, la mienne de ma zOyé est tOujours en "vacances") J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trOp de fautes... Et aussi pour l'anniversaire de Julietteuh =p (j'espère avoir fini mon blabla avant minuit, sinon bah ce sera un chapt de lendemain d'anniversaire... de 20ans et un jour ! xD)**_

_**Sinon bah j'écris... j'écris... j'écris... xD J'veux garder un chapitre ou deux d'avance à chaque fois, mais je posterais un peu plus vite... Minimum 1chapt par semaine (gardons la date du dimanche xD) et puis parfois un autre... (et en ce moment bien évidemment car j'suis en vacances ! ^^ et puis ensuite quand je re-serais en vacances... Et puis vu comment je suis vachement les cours... disons que j'suis tout le temps en vacances ! xD) ! Bref, vous aurez un ptit peu plus de lecture que précédemment... =D J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir (sinOn j'arrête hein xD)**_

**_Re-grand merciii pour vOs reviews ! =D et puis re-grand-mercii à LoOlie ! : et oui j'ai un grand frère qui -comme Ron et Drago- fait partie du clan des grands frères xD Et c'est quoi ce surnom à Keira ? KIKI ? non mais ... non mais... ça va pas ? xD Et pour infO : nous sommes tOutes -et tous- amoureuses de DragO MalefOy ! xD (il est même là pour être aimé ce type =p) et sinon ui ui mon chat est sympa (mais complètement taré et parfois ridicule quand elle miaule mode silence xD -oui elle ouvre la bouche mais y'a aucun son qui sort... =/)_**

**_Et deux citations pour ce chapitre parce qu'il s'y passe pleins de choses et j'arrivais pas à tout résumer en une citation ! Donc Beaudelaire et Rousseau se partagent la vedette ^^_**

**_Sur ce, j'vous laisse à vOtre lecture !_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Faut-il partir ? Rester ? Si tu peux rester, reste ; Pars s'il le faut."**  
Beaudelaire_

_**"De quelle adresse une femme n'a t-elle pas besOin pOur faire qu'On lui dérObe ce qu'elle brûle d'accOrder ?"  
**Rousseau_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 14.**_

Une fine bruine avait envahi l'atmosphère du Wiltshire -où se situait le Manoir Malefoy qui était lui-même encore plus glaciale que d'ordinaire. Les Mangemorts avaient reprit leurs activités favorites : tuer et torturer moldus et sangs impurs de toute sorte. Lucius Malefoy avait eu le droit de quitter les cachots de sa propre maison après deux jours de captivité. Travers et Rockwood n'avaient guère osé lui faire de mal, sachant que Lucius le leur ferait payer par la suite d'une façon ou d'une autre. Désormais assis tranquillement dans son salon, il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier qui -entre les mains des Mangemorts- ne parlait que de sujets positifs ou d'arrestations de Sang-de-Bourbe. Chaque sang impur devait se présenter au Ministère pour subir des tests... Tests qui les amenaient pour la plupart au tréfonds de prisons moisies.

En fond sonore, Narcissa Malefoy jouait du piano, tentant de recouvrir les hurlements des prisonniers. La porte du manoir s'ouvrit brusquement, allant se frapper contre son battant et une quinzaine de Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard, trempés jusqu'aux os. Bellatrix Lestrange en tête, la plupart des nouveaux arrivés étaient des étrangers, tout juste initiés à l'art d'être un Mangemort. Allemands, Bulgares, Espagnols ou encore de rares Italiens, tous étaient là pour la même raison : mener la Guerre du côté de Voldemort. Bellatrix s'approcha de sa soeur et referma violemment le piano, manquant d'écraser des doigts de la pianiste.

« Je détestais ce son quand j'étais petite. Évite de le produire lorsque je suis ici !

–Je suis encore chez moi, que je sache ! » Riposta sèchement Narcissa.

Bellatrix leva un sourcil, agacée. Elle détestait les accès de rébellion de sa chère soeur, mais ne répliqua pas cette fois ci. Elle se tourna plutôt vers son traître d'époux.

« Comment es-tu pénétré dans Poudlard ? L'interrogea-t-elle sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

–En quoi cela pourrait-il te concerner ? Cracha celui-ci.

–La fille Weasley n'est pas avec eux. J'en suis certaine... Sa mère n'aurait jamais laissé une gamine de seize ans partir ! Elle doit donc être encore à Poudlard. Comment y es-tu rentré ?

–Par un passage secret dont le maître m'a parlé. »

Bellatrix -qui n'était déjà pas très bronzée- blêmit, son visage perdant toute couleur. Son maître avait parlé à Lucius d'une chose qu'il lui avait cachée, à elle ? Elle tenta de se reprendre et demanda :

« Quel passage ?

–Il l'a lui-même créé. Il faut passer par la Chambre des Secrets. Et donc par...

–Les égouts !? »

Elle se contenta d'une moue dégoûtée. La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et tous se levèrent en un signe de respect craintif. Lord Voldemort leur faisait grâce de sa présence. Il les jaugea tous, son regard rougeâtre s'attardant sur ses nouveaux serviteurs avant de se figer sur Bellatrix qui -une lueur presque amoureuse dans les yeux- le contemplait.

« Bella. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir appeler. »

Celle-ci acquiesça prestement avant de se faire signe aux nouveaux de disparaître, ne voulant exposer son nouveau plan devant ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement pour l'instant. Elle avait bien l'intention de se servir d'eux en temps voulu malgré tout. Une fois que Lord Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa et elle furent seuls, elle commença ses explications, son maître s'installant sur un fauteuil.

« La petite amie de Potter n'est pas avec eux.

–Je sais, elle est chez elle. Ajouta Lord Voldemort sans même la regarder, la discussion ne l'intéressant apparemment pas.

–Chez... elle ?

–Oui, avec ses parents. J'ai demandé à l'un de mes espions de s'occuper d'elle. Ou du moins, de vérifier où elle se trouvait. Cela m'étonnait de la part de Potter... Il n'est pas du genre à faire prendre des risques aux gens auxquels il tient.

–Alors... Qu'allons nous faire d'elle, Maître ?

–Nous allons attendre quelques temps. Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé Drago et les autres... Nous nous arrangerons pour également récupérer Miss Weasley.

–Et nous la tuerons ? S'excita Bellatrix avec un petit rire.

–Bien évidemment... »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ginny se retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. La chaleur était étouffante sous ses draps, mais elle avait froid à chaque fois qu'elle les retirait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait chaud simplement parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Et que son sommeil la fuyait parce qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Elle expira, son regard se rivant sur le plafond voûté de sa chambre, puis tenta de vider son esprit de toute tension. Fermant les yeux, elle chassa les milliers d'idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais ne parvint qu'à y penser davantage. Harry. Elle n'arrivait simplement plus à penser à autre chose qu'à lui ! Se retournant à nouveau, elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps et quitta son lit. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là sans bouger. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin. Elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier qu'elle venait d'ouvrir avant de commencer à noter quelques unes de ses idées. Elle n'arrivait pas à les rassembler convenablement.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elle était toujours dans la même situation. Une vingtaine de papiers froissés reposaient sur le sol de sa chambre, brouillons de sa lettre à Harry. Elle poussa un rugissement de colère et lança un nouveau papier par terre.

« Ginny ? »

L'adolescente se retourna brusquement et fut surprise de voir Remus Lupin à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il remarqua ses yeux rouges et fronça les sourcils avant d'observa le sol recouvert de boules de papiers froissés.

« En manque d'inspiration ?

–Oui. Sans doute... Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des lettres. Harry le fait bien, lui... mais je n'ai pas ce talent en toute vraisemblance. »

Elle montra d'un large signe de la main tous les papiers et il esquissa un sourire tordu.

« Peut-être que tu devrais simplement laisser parler ton coeur.

–Je ne sais pas non plus faire ça. Enfin... quand je le fais... ça n'a aucun sens !

–Harry comprendra. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et changea de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si tôt ? Il n'est même pas sept heures !

–Et bien... Tonks va accoucher. »

Ginny se leva d'un bond et parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une expression de pure stupéfaction sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là au lieu d'être avec elle ?! Hurla-t-elle.

–Calme toi. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

–Elle n'est pas à l'hôpital ?

–Non, il est assez dangereux d'y aller pour nous. Bref... PomPom m'a dit que j'avais une bonne heure et... Avec Tonks, nous y avons beaucoup réfléchis et nous souhaitons que tu sois sa marraine. Étant donné qu'Harry sera le parrain... »

Un sourire éblouissant apparut sur le visage de la jeune rouquine et elle acquiesça à s'en dévisser la tête avant d'enlacer Lupin, lequel fut assez surprit.

« Donc... tu veux peut-être m'accompagner ? »

L'adolescente fit à nouveau signe que oui et prit juste une veste, qu'elle enfila par-dessus son pyjama. Ses parents les attendaient en bas et parurent surpris qu'elle soit déjà réveillée. Ils passèrent par le conduit de cheminée, atterrissant un par un dans un salon plein à craquer de membres de l'Ordre et des Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? S'écria Ginny. C'est un accouchement ! Pas un spectacle !

–C'est le premier enfant de deux membres de l'Ordre qui naît depuis... cette Guerre. » Lança Molly en épongeant ses yeux humides de larmes.

Ils s'installèrent tous et Lupin proposa à Ginny de monter avec lui. Elle hésita un instant et il lui chuchota :

« Promis, on évitera de trop regarder ! »

Elle fut secouée d'un petit rire et finit par accepter d'aller à l'étage où Tonks accouchait.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le petit Teddy Remus lupin vit le jour et Ginny sut à l'instant même où elle aperçu les deux grands yeux violets du bébé ce qu'elle devait écrire à Harry.

**_°¤_¤°_**

L'eau qui semblait froide ne l'était pas autant que ce qu'Hermione avait pensé au départ. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le petit lac, sa peau s'enflamma, le rouge lui montant aux joues alors que Drago la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il caressait des yeux sa peau, passant de son cou à sa poitrine ronde, dévalant sur son ventre. Il y remarqua un grain de beauté juste à côté de son nombril. Il l'avait vu nue quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'elle était sortie du bain. Mais en vue de la situation, il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de l'admirer. Cette fois ci, il profita de l'adorable vision qu'elle lui offrait. Toute en sensualité, elle avança, l'eau cachant d'abord ses jambes, puis son intimité. Elle plongea alors, disparaissant entièrement pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle était juste face à lui, ayant traversé les quelques mètres les séparant à la nage.

Ses boucles indomptables s'étaient adoucies grâce à l'eau. Elles formaient maintenant de délicates ondulations brunes dans lesquelles il avait envie de plonger. Ses lèvres étaient humides, sa peau couleur pêche semblait être aussi douce et il eut très envie de l'embrasser.

Elle sourit légèrement, apparemment mal à l'aise.

« Tu... vas bien ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle devenait folle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Oui, il allait bien, évidemment. Il était nu avec Hermione Granger, nue elle aussi à quelques centimètres de lui ! Comment pouvait-il être mal ?

Pourtant, un certain malaise s'était emparé de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre... Elle était si belle, d'une parfaite innocente qu'il ne voulait pas remettre en cause. Cependant, il la désirait plus que jamais. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle frémit légèrement.

« Je vais... merveilleusement bien ! » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, la sentant presque défaillir.

Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Elle trembla davantage et il grimaça. Il sentait qu'elle avait peur, plus que dans ce placard une semaine auparavant. Plus encore que lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans son bain. Sa nudité avait une autre signification, car il savait que cette fois, ils iraient plus loin... Sauf si elle reculait.

« Tu sais... on... peut attendre !

–Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Je... L'endroit est parfait. Assez original pour nous. On n'aura pas une autre occasion. Et puis... j'ai juste un peu...

–Peur ?

–Froid. »

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en passant ses mains sur son corps, comme pour la réchauffer. Sa langue força rapidement le barrage de ses lèvres et leur baiser devint plus passionné. En quelques secondes, elle se détendit. Une douce chaleur envahit son bas-ventre alors qu'une nouvelle fois, elle sentait les doigts de Drago effleurer une partie de son corps qu'il était le seul à avoir déjà touché. Son plaisir l'étonna elle-même. Elle avait pensé s'habituer à ce traitement et même s'en lasser, mais le souffle court, brûlant littéralement de l'intérieur, elle se sentit décoller.

Un des doigts de Drago s'enfonça en elle et elle mordit brutalement la lèvre du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un grognement mécontent. Cependant, il ne se détacha pas d'elle, sachant qu'elle agissait ainsi grâce à lui. Son doigt continua son chemin, bougeant en elle alors qu'il apprenait ce qui lui plaisait. Il mémorisa chaque partie de son corps qui lui provoquait un minimum de plaisir et insista sur elles.

Il cessa de l'embrasser, ne voulant pas qu'elle le morde une fois encore alors qu'un goût de sang envahissait sa gorge. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, scrutant chacune de ses expressions, de sa façon de se mordiller l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas crier à ses yeux qui semblaient se convulser dans leurs orbites à chaque fois qu'il touchait un point sensible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant comme ça, ses joues roses, ses frissons de plaisir parcourant sa peau. Il sentait les bouts de ses seins durcir contre son torse et se baissa pour les embrasser, ne prenant pas le risque de s'attaquer à sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Elle se crispa momentanément dès l'instant où il saisit l'un de ses tétons entre ses dents. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui l'avait alors saisit.

Pendant un millième de seconde, la lionne parut défaillir et il la retint, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle tombe. Mais au lieu de faire une pause pour lui permettre de se reprendre, il glissa un second doigt en elle, passant sa langue sur sa poitrine. En quelques minutes à peine, le corps d'Hermione se tendit à nouveau et elle se courba en regardant le ciel. Il chuchota un vague « Ouah » avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, souhaitant par dessus tout lui faire plaisir. Encore et encore. Il n'avait pas connu de femmes capables d'orgasmes à répétition. Mais alors qu'elle vacillait encore une fois, comme parcourut par des décharges électriques de plus en plus violentes, il comprit qu'elle en était une. Elle était parcourue par des spasmes, se courbant plus à chaque seconde, le suppliant d'aller plus vite en des murmures haletants.

Elle s'écroula, n'en pouvant simplement plus. Il la retint, retirant ses doigts d'elle. Elle semblait à la limite de l'évanouissement et il la prit dans ses bras, la tenant fermement contre son torse. Il la souleva légèrement et la porta jusqu'à la rive où il la déposa après avoir fait apparaître une couverture.

Après quelques secondes d'une étrange somnolence, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il la contemplait, un sourire fier sur les lèvres, apparemment ravi du travail accompli. Même dans une telle situation, il gardait cet orgueil phénoménal digne des pires Malefoy. Elle fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

« Tu fais souvent s'évanouir les filles ?

–Non. Bien que je sois très doué... ça ne m'était jamais arrivé... Mais tu es... multi orgasmique.* »

Elle plissa le front, surprise et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il eut un petit rire, ne voulant dévoiler à quel point il était excité par la situation -et plus particulièrement par le fait de devoir tout lui apprendre. Il observa son corps nu qu'elle recouvrit légèrement, devenant brusquement pudique. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et expliqua :

« Je crois que tu fais partie de ces femmes qui ont des orgasmes à répétition. Tu les enchaînes.

–C'est... possible ?

–Oui. Blaise m'en avait parlé... Ce n'est pas si rare que ça d'ailleurs. Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi ! Ajouta-t-il avec sérieux en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

–Ouais... »

Elle esquissa un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle paraissait étrangement épuisée. Il se racla la gorge et bredouilla :

« Tu... tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Elle dodelina de la tête en signe de dénégation et glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque, le forçant à se rapprocher. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, formant des petits points sur sa peau couleur miel. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle chuchota après une vague hésitation :

« Pourquoi... Es-tu si doux ?

–Si tu veux que je ne le sois pas... commença t-il. Je... J'ai fait ça avec beaucoup de filles. En général, je m'adapte à elles.

–Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais... j'avais l'impression que tu étais ce genre de garçon qui s'intéressait à son propre plaisir et pas forcément à celui des filles.

–Et bien... l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. J'ai une réputation à protéger !

–Dans cette forêt, tu n'en as pas besoin.

–Donc, tu veux que je ne te fasse pas plaisir ? Grimaça t-il, la prenant pour une folle désormais. Ouah... c'est la première fois qu'on me demande ça ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard, heureuse de cette pause qu'elle souhaitait rallonger un maximum. Elle avait le sentiment étrange que sa peau était en feu. Il aurait suffi que Drago remonte un peu sa main pour que son corps se cambre une fois encore.

« Je... je m'étais juste fait une fausse idée de toi. Bredouilla-t-elle en tentant d'oublier les doigts de Drago qui frôlaient sa peau.

–Tu n'es pas la seule.

–C'est sûrement parce que...

–Hermione, chut... Arrête de parler. Je sais être patient. Mais là... »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et son souffle se heurta dans sa poitrine. Il se colla à elle, la plaquant contre son torse, ses mains se déplaçant sur ses hanches. Elle le sentait dur contre son ventre et saisit qu'il devait avoir vraiment envie -besoin- d'elle. Alors qu'il glissait à nouveau l'une de ses mains entre ses cuisses, elle dut se retenir de crier. Son corps était si crispé qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir fait du sport durant des jours.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant son regard anthracite qui malgré l'effet glacial qu'il produisait sembla la faire brûler. Elle glissa son majeur contre son buste, traçant les contours de son torse musclé, jusqu'à son nombril, puis plus bas encore. Elle l'entendit grogner et comprit rapidement que les mouvements de sa main produisaient chez lui le même état que chez elle.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru perdre sa virginité de cette manière, dans une forêt, sur une couverture -qui malgré sa douceur- n'était pas assez confortable. Mais au-delà de toute rationalité, elle était heureuse d'être là. Elle savait qu'aucun autre homme n'aurait pu lui procurer autant de plaisir pour une première fois. Il prenait son temps. Elle imaginait pourtant assez bien que si elle le lui demandait à l'instant même, il pourrait devenir plus passionné, à la limite de la violence même. Pour le moment, la douceur suffisait à Hermione...

Après quelques minutes de tendresse sensuelle, il se redressa et s'installa au dessus d'elle, repoussant la couverture qui la recouvrait par endroit. Elle s'exposait entièrement nue sous son regard clair et elle prit le temps de le scruter également, détaillant son corps nu. Alors elle comprit que c'était le moment. Avec un sourire, elle écarta les jambes, lui lançant libre accès à son corps tout entier.

Il s'allongea sur elle, se glissant entre ses cuisses, rivant son regard au sien. Il scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné, la pénétrant en étant -pour la première fois depuis le début de cette relation- assez brusque. Il ne bougea pas quelques instants, la sentant déjà se courber, puis se mouva, à la manière de ses doigts quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque, ses doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux trempés. Son corps s'arc-bouta sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui l'a saisi. Dans une extase sans limite, dents serrées pour rester silencieuse selon une habitude acquise, elle se laissa aller. Perdue dans cet éclatement sensuel, elle l'entendit la conjurer de crier. Alors pour la première fois, elle obéit, laissant éclater son plaisir. Puis, plus rien. Son corps se détendit en un soupir. Drago avait comprit que c'était fini pour elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui aussi consommer son plaisir, elle haleta :

« Drago... »

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir besoin de l'entendre dire et prit sa baguette qui traînait au sol, lançant un sortilège de protection. Elle avait beau perdre la tête, elle restait toujours fraîchement accroché à ses épaules quand il le fallait. Il se figea quelques instants avant de se consumer en elle, sentant les jambes d'Hermione se relâcher elles aussi. Il s'écroula sur elle, le souffle court, leurs poitrines se soulevant à un rythme effréné, leur peau moite collant l'une à l'autre. Après quelques minutes où ils tentèrent de se calmer, il s'extirpa de son corps, s'étalant auprès d'elle. Elle se blottit contre son torse, inspirant profondément.

Elle frissonna et il fit apparaître une nouvelle couverture. Il l'a recouvrit, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormant vraiment pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Son désir enfin comblé, elle était rompue, rassasiée d'amour au-delà de toute décence. Elle eut enfin droit au repos qu'elle méritait.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Un rayon de soleil vint heurter le visage d'Harry qui -endormi, mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il se réveillait sans lumière, Hermione les secouant avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Le silence endormi régnant dans la tente provoqua une foule de frissons à l'adolescent qui se redressa sur son matelas grinçant. Au-dessus de lui, un ronflement sonore lui signifia que Ron dormait toujours. Il se tourna vers le lit de Drago. Vide. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard se dirigeant mécaniquement vers l'entrée de la tente. Mais aucun son ne venait de l'extérieur excepté celui du vent sur les feuilles.

Il quitta son lit en baillant avant de s'approcher de la chambre des filles. Keira dormait profondément... seule. Harry poussa un grognement agacé, en colère... Une étrange impression griffait ses entrailles : il se sentait trahi. Il enfila un t-shirt, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre -8h30- et sortit de la tente d'un pas pressé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à tourner en rond, il se retrouva devant un petit lac.

À quelques pas de lui, Drago et Hermione étaient endormis, entrelacés, manifestement nus. Il s'avança vers eux, résolu à les réveiller, se moquant cruellement de ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux et se racla la gorge. Drago se redressa brusquement, la couverture recouvrant son corps glissant légèrement. La colère se lisait tant sur le visage du brun qu'il n'eut même pas un sourire face à cette situation plus que gênante. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la secouant en douceur afin de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry, sa peau s'enflamma. Il l'observait sans ciller, le regard sombre, les traits déformés par la colère, ses poings se crispant encore et encore sous son envie de frapper quelque chose. Mais le pire sans doute était la déception qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle avait envie de se lever, de lui parler, de tenter de remettre un sourire sur ses lèvres... Mais elle était nue. Nue avec Drago Malefoy. Et elle savait qu'il ne sourirait plus après ça.

Harry parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Leur tournant le dos, il finit par cracher :

« C'est à toi de préparer le petit déjeuner, Malefoy. Et j'ai faim ! »

Il les laissa seuls, ne voulant –ne pouvant- rester avec eux plus longtemps. Hermione baissa la tête, ses larmes lui brouillant déjà la vue alors que Drago glissait ses lèvres sur sa nuque, ne souhaitant pas que leur réveil soit gâché, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il l'était déjà. Elle se leva, s'entourant d'une des couvertures en rougissant davantage, son regard de plus en plus humide.

« Tu sais, ça lui passera ! Marmonna Drago. T'es une grande fille, tu fais ce que tu veux !

–Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis. Riposta t-elle. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils m'en veuillent à cause de ça, d'accord ? Alors... évite d'être trop proche de moi aujourd'hui.

–Tout ça à cause de tes crétins de copains ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que nous avons fait... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement avant de s'emparer de sa nuisette qui traînait au sol, se rhabillant. Elle disparut quelques instants plus tard. Il la suivit de peu.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente, Ron était déjà réveillé, ronchon comme tous les matins. Keira quittait son lit elle aussi et se figea en voyant Hermione et Drago entrer ensemble.

« Vous étiez où à cette heure ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Elle s'avança vers la cuisine, commençant à préparer le petit déjeuner. Harry se tourna vers elle et grommela :

« C'est à lui de le faire !

–Il cuisine mal. Souffla Hermione. Et j'ai envie d'un vrai déjeuner.

–Ah oui ? S'exclama le brun d'un ton amer. Ça n'a donc rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vu ce matin ? C'est ça le deal ? Il te baise et tu fais la cuisine pour lui ? »

Hermione lâcha la poêle qu'elle tenait à la main, laquelle s'écroula en un vacarme assourdissant. Ron se figea en entendant ce qu'avait dit Harry, ne pouvant y croire. Keira elle, se contenta de regarder ailleurs, ne désirant pas s'en mêler. Drago s'approcha d'Harry, de plus en plus agacé par le comportement de ce crétin de Survivant.

« Retire ce que t'as dit ! »

Harry croisa simplement ses bras contre son torse, défiant Drago du regard. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à l'instant, ne regrettant manifestement pas ces mots. Hermione récupéra sa poêle au sol et prit des oeufs et du bacon, ne regardant plus un seul des garçons. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle finit par les laisser couler.

Drago et Harry, face à face, semblaient tout prêts à se battre à mort si un seul d'entre eux prononçait un mot de trop. Keira s'approcha d'eux et proposa :

« On va s'installer et manger, d'accord ? On n'a pas besoin de parler de ça maintenant... On a beaucoup de route à faire aujourd'hui et il est déjà tard !

–La faute à qui ? S'esclaffa Harry. On aurait pu se lever plus tôt si Hermione n'avait pas été occupée à ses acrobaties avec Malefoy !? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir aux représailles d'Hermione. Cette dernière qui tenait fermement le manche de la poêle, se retourna et la lui lança à la figure. Elle était si aveuglée par la colère qu'elle ne réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait qu'en entendant le cri de douleur de son meilleur ami qui reçut l'objet brûlant à l'épaule. La poêle tomba au sol, des morceaux d'omelettes et de bacon salissant la toile de la tente. Harry hurla :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

Hermione parut interdite quelques secondes, ayant du mal à croire en ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait jamais été violente, mais la bouffée de colère s'étant emparée d'elle lui avait simplement fait perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Elle se rendit compte que ses larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues et quitta la pièce pour les cacher, s'enfermant dans la petite salle de bain.

Des éclats de voix retentissaient dans la pièce principale. Étrangement, elle savait que pour la première fois, Drago était de son côté face aux seules personnes de ce monde en qui elle avait toujours eu réellement confiance.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, une demie heure plus tard, enfin calmée, Harry, Ron, Drago et Keira étaient assis à table, mangeant du bout des lèvres sans dire un mot. Keira semblait mal à l'aise alors que les autres se jetaient des coups d'oeil furibonds. Hermione s'installa avec eux pour manger, le silence pesant sur ses épaules.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ginny quitta sa chambre, le soleil se couchant derrière les vitres, éclairant la pièce de mille reflets dorés et orangés. Elle descendit au salon où ses frères discutaient, Lupin s'occupant de son fils qui, âgé de quelques heures à peine, somnolait dans ses bras. Ginny s'installa avec eux, observant le petit bébé qui gazouillait, ses cheveux changeant de couleur toutes les trente secondes. Elle passa son majeur sur son petit nez tout rond et eu un petit rire en l'entendant émettre un son bizarre, une sorte de « gneuh ». Il lui attrapa de doigt en louchant.

« Alors, tu as fini par y arriver ? Demanda Lupin en montrant l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main.

–Oui. Mais je suppose que... il n'y aucun moyen de la lui faire parvenir.

–Non. Nous pouvons cependant l'envoyer aux Delacour. De cette manière, il pourra la lire à son arrivée là-bas. Ça lui fera sans doute plaisir après un aussi long voyage... »

Ginny acquiesça avec sérieux, observant son enveloppe du coin de l'oeil, comme si elle refermait le plus grand secret du monde. Molly pénétra dans le salon, faisant signe de se taire à ses fils, ne voulant pas qu'ils ennuient le bébé. Elle passa près de Ginny, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Tu vas bien, mon coeur ?

–Pourquoi ça irait mal ? Répliqua Ginny avec une grimace, en ayant assez des sous-entendus de sa mère concernant l'absence d'Harry.

–Et bien... Je comprends parfaitement qu'il puisse te manquer. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que tu serais mieux à Poudlard. Tu pourrais y retourner dès demain !

–Toute seule ? Bredouilla l'adolescente. Je veux dire... Harry, Hermione, Ron n'y seront pas... Je vais m'ennuyer sans eux !

–Tu vas à l'école pour apprendre, pas pour faire les quatre cents coups avec tes amis ! Et tu as déjà manqué une semaine... »

Son ton était sans appel et Ginny sera les poings, quittant son fauteuil pour retourner à sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'école, de faire semblant de sourire alors qu'elle sentait que son monde s'effritait peu à peu. À quoi lui servirait les cours dans quelques mois lorsque la vraie guerre s'engagerait ? Savoir en quelle année avait commencé la guerre des gobelins ne lui serait d'aucune utilité sur un champ de bataille et elle le savait ! Elle voulait déjà être dans le feu de l'action, se battre, aider à faire bouger les choses... Elle voulait être avec Harry, plus que tout ça encore. Une semaine sans lui et le souffle lui manquait déjà.

Elle s'étala sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux, se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure avant qu'il parte. Elle s'en voulait véritablement d'avoir dit tant de choses... car elle savait qu'il s'agissait des pires craintes du jeune homme. Elle avait appris à le connaître au long des années et imaginait facilement que ne pas être capable de faire ce qu'elle désirait devait être pour lui assez dur à supporter. De plus, le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules n'était en rien de sa faute. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire... n'était qu'une victime au fond. Et au lieu de l'aider, de le soutenir, elle n'avait fait que l'enfoncer encore un peu, repoussant cette part de lui qu'il ne pouvait effacer.

Sa lettre sur les genoux, elle tenta de se reprendre, d'oublier ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait voulu les accompagner. Et au lieu de ça, elle était enfermée dans cette petite cage dorée, obéissant à sa mère. Elle savait que sa présence au Terrier ne devait rien à son âge. Elle n'avait pu les accompagner parce qu'elle était une fille. Elle inspira profondément alors que dans son esprit, un plan se mettait en route... Un plan dangereux et, sans nul doute, stupide. Mais un plan tout de même. Un plan qui lui permettrait de répondre à ses moindres désirs.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Yaxley se pencha en avant, quittant sa cachette en observant le Terrier. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu était en train de se dérouler... Une chose qui les aiderait néanmoins. Petite idiote amoureuse... Il regarda Ginny Weasley se laisser tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre, un simple sac à dos sur ses épaules. Elle se dirigea vers le cabanon à balais familial et s'empressa d'en prendre un avant de grimper dessus.

Alors il transplana, débarquant directement devant le portail du Manoir Malefoy, il parcourut les quelques dizaines de mètres le séparant de la porte et entra en courant dans le salon, presque essoufflé, car peu habitué à bouger ainsi. Bellatrix se leva, une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, imbécile !? Tu devais surveiller ces...

–La fille... Elle s'est enfuie... »

Un rire glacial le fit trembler alors que Lord Voldemort apparaissait derrière lui, attiré par le vacarme que Yaxley avait provoqué. Il paraissait presque heureux, son sourire ne lui apportant pas une once de beauté. Il s'approcha davantage.

« Comment s'y est-elle prise ?

–Elle a sauté par la fenêtre et a pris un balai. Elle s'est envolée... on doit... y aller.

–Je savais qu'elle était courageuse. Siffla sournoisement Lord Voldemort. Stupide... Mais courageuse. Bellatrix, Lucius, Yaxley, Travers, Rockwood et... Greyback ! Je veux qu'on me trouve Greyback. Allez y. Trouvez les. Mais ne tuez ni Potter, ni Drago, ni Miss Weasley... Elle a passé une année entière à m'avouer ses plus sombres secrets. Je suis pressée de la revoir.

–Et... moi, maître ? Bredouilla Yaxley.

–Ah oui, tu peux garder la fille. Et tentez de contenir les... pulsions de Greyback. Nous savons qu'il aime jouer avec la nourriture, mais... Tentez de diriger ses ardeurs vers la jeune Granger. Il s'en contentera... »

Un par un, ils acquiescèrent avant de quitter leur maître, s'organisant pour suivre Ginny, prêts à tout pour obéir aux ordres.

**_°¤_¤°_**

L'ambiance était aussi glaciale qu'elle l'était d'ordinaire au Manoir Malefoy. Keira reconnaissait cette affreuse tension et ne savait que faire pour l'apaiser. Hermione passait son temps seule depuis quatre jours -matin où Harry l'avait trouvé avec Drago. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne faisaient absolument aucun effort pour lui reparler ou faire quoi que ce soit pour remettre un peu d'ambiance dans leur groupe. Drago et Hermione évitaient soigneusement les contacts en public, même si Keira les avait surpris de multiples fois en train de s'embrasser ou autre.

La petite blonde posa brusquement le saladier sur la table et hurla un « on mange ! » peu accueillant. Harry et Ron qui -sur le lit de ce dernier- marquait quelques détails sur la carte se levèrent pour s'installer. Hermione quitta sa chambre et Drago sortit de la salle de bain, venant s'asseoir à leur tour. Encore une fois, un silence pesa sur la petite tablée. Keira tenta de lancer la discussion.

« Nous sommes où exactement ?

–Razès. À quelques heures de Limoges. Grogna Harry –qui depuis quelques jours ne s'exprimait qu'en grognements.

–Oh... et on avance bien ? Bredouilla t-elle.

–Non. On pourrait aller plus vite. »

Hermione soupira légèrement, agacée par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Ron s'empara d'une cuillère, sa main frôlant par inadvertance celle de Keira qui s'empourpra. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, les trouvant niais tous les deux. Il en venait presque à espérer que Ron drague réellement Keira pour qu'il ait lui aussi une raison valable de lui botter les fesses. Il servit de l'eau à Hermione, dans un excès de galanterie surprenant et Hermione le remercia, prononçant son tout premier mot face à ses amis depuis des jours. Elle baissa les yeux en s'en rendant compte et se referma comme une huître. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne par-dessus la table. Ce geste -plus que toute autre chose- poussa Keira à intervenir. Il n'était pas question que deux têtes de mules de Gryffondors remettent en cause la première vraie relation -ou plutôt ce qui semblait l'être- de son frère.

« Harry, Ron... ça suffit ! »

Les deux garçons se figèrent, le brun la bouche pleine, le rouquin laissant tomber sa fourchette. Hermione la regarda, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'il lui prenait alors qu'un fin sourire envahissait les lèvres de son frère.

« Hermione est votre meilleure amie ! Qu'importe ce qu'elle fait, vous lui devez au moins le respect ! Et vous n'êtes pas du tout respectueux depuis quelques jours. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Mon frère fait ce qu'il veut ! Est ce que si Hermione n'aimait pas Ginny, tu cesserais de la fréquenter, Harry ? Non, je ne le pense pas ! Cria t-elle sans laisser au brun le temps de répondre. Alors, cessez de vous comporter de cette manière ! Hermione a l'âge de faire ses choix. Surtout sur le plan affectif. Elle ne vous doit rien... Laissez la donc vivre sa vie ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et commença à ranger les assiettes. Ron observa sa magnifique aile de poulet s'évaporer et il s'exclama :

« J'avais pas fini de manger ! »

Le regard que lui lança alors Keira lui coupa toute envie de protester. Il échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Harry, lequel sembla tout aussi perdu.

Le silence perdura encore une bonne heure avant que le Survivant demande à sa meilleure amie de l'aider pour leur plan du lendemain, lui adressant pour la première fois la parole depuis le "coup de la poêle".

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ginny se posa aux alentours de Limoges, épuisée par ces nombreuses heures de vol. Elle avait prit l'habitude de s'arrêter toutes les deux heures, ses crampes l'étonnant elle même. Elle avait les cuisses constellées de bleus et marcher l'épuisait très rapidement. Elle savait qu'à ce niveau de leur voyage, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Keira et Drago devaient être proches d'elle. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle s'était posée dans une forêt, impatiente de les retrouver. Elle ne pouvait les voir du ciel à cause des arbres. Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrières de verdoyantes collines, chauffant ses épaules nues. Arrivant devant un cours d'eau, elle décida de faire une pause. Elle avait volé des tomates et des poires quelques heures plus tôt chez un agriculteur et les mangea goulûment, le jus coulant sur son menton. Elle se déshabilla ensuite, se lavant un minimum dans la rivière.

À une dizaine de pas d'elle, Greyback grogna de contentement et Bellatrix se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre. Elle paraissait dégoûté par le loup-garou.

« Tu auras Granger. Mais la rouquine appartient au maître, clair ?

–Rien n'empêche de m'amuser un peu... »

Yaxley eut un petit rire et Bellatrix leva sa baguette vers lui. Elle avait beau adorer voir certaines personnes souffrir, les désirs de son maître étaient beaucoup plus importants pour elle. Et il avait bien dit qu'il souhaitait avoir la fille Weasley. Son regard se reporta sur la jeune fille qui allait se rhabiller.

« Soyons prêts à la suivre... Elle s'arrête de plus en plus souvent. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait que ses amis sont proches. »

Greyback eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il attendait avec impatience d'être avec une des jeunes filles. La brune, la blonde, la rousse. Il s'en moquait ! Il voulait juste en manger un morceau.

Ginny se remit en route, la nuit s'emparant bientôt des bois. Elle se reposa quelques minutes plus tard, prenant une lampe dans sa poche. Elle n'osait pas utiliser la magie, n'étant pas encore majeure. Elle craignait que le ministère la retrouve, ses parents lui passeraient le savon de sa vie si ça arrivait. Sa lampe à la main, son balai dans l'autre, elle faisait son possible pour ne pas tomber. Elle se cogna contre une branche et ne put se retenir de crier.

Effrayée, elle eut l'impression de se trouver dans la Forêt Interdite. Quel genre de créature pouvait se trouver là ? Elle avança un peu, des frissons parcourant sa peau. Elle s'arrêta pour enfiler une veste et se remit en route, n'arrêtant pas de glisser sur l'herbe et les souches d'arbres.

Une lumière attira alors son attention. Des rires... et plus particulièrement : son rire ! Elle avança plus vite, n'entendant pas les bruits de feuilles bougeant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la tente, hésitant à s'en approcher davantage. Même si elle sentait qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux, elle craignait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

L'entrée de la tente bougea légèrement et une personne en sortit, jetant un sceau d'eau au sol.

« Harry ! »

L'adolescent se retourna et se figea. Ginny avança vers la lumière et il sortit sa baguette de sa poche avec une rapidité étonnante. Elle faillit reculer, mais comprit qu'il doutait que ce soit bien elle.

« Pose moi la question que tu veux ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, s'avançant vers elle, lentement. Il détailla chaque partie de son corps, comme pour vérifier si elle avait un défaut quelconque. Mais hormis ses cheveux emmêlés où quelques brindilles étaient accrochés, c'était bien elle. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de bredouiller :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais lors de ta première année le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Quel coup bas !

« Je t'ai écrit un atroce poème. Je sais... c'était minable. »

Il s'avança encore un peu, mais ne semblait guère convaincue. Elle se décida à le persuader, s'approchant de lui jusqu'à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, chuchotant à son oreille :

« Tu aurais pu poser une question plus... intime. Par exemple, lors de notre première fois, je portais … ? Un ensemble noir que j'avais acheté pour le jour où ça arriverait. De quoi avons-nous parlé après ton retour ? Du fait que tu m'aimes... De quoi pourrions-nous parler maintenant ? Du fait que je t'aime aussi et que je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit avant ton départ. »

Elle s'était légèrement éloigné de lui pour conclure et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant vers lui afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Harry ? Tu fais quoi dehors ? »

Ron quitta la tente et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Ginny !? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venue seule ? Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! »

Harry et Ginny se détachèrent l'un de l'autre alors que Drago, Hermione et Keira quittaient la tente. Avant qu'ils aient pu la saluer, un grognement provenant des bois sombres retentit. Un petit groupe parvint à la lumière et Drago se posta devant Hermione et Keira en une posture défensive impressionnante. Harry saisit la main de Ginny, se reculant de quelques pas afin de s'éloigner des invités non désirés.

Bellatrix Lestrange eut un petit rire et regarda Ron :

« Dangereux ? J'aurais dit... _Mortel_ ! »

Sur ces mots, elle leva sa baguette.

Drago, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry levèrent les leurs d'un même mouvement, les pointant sur les quelques Mangemorts qui avaient également sortis les leurs. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Yaxley, Travers, Rockwood et Greyback semblaient ravis d'être présents, se nourrissant de la peur des six adolescents. Greyback ne détachait pas son regard d'Hermione qui frémit inconsciemment. Yaxley observait Keira de la même manière et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se dresser devant elle, la protégeant de toute sa hauteur. Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, l'incitant à se rapprocher alors que Ron reculait vers eux.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Harry et Ginny et lança d'une voix railleuse et glaciale :

« Merci à cette jolie petite idiote de nous avoir mené jusqu'ici ! Sans elle, nous n'y serions sans doute pas arrivé si vite ! »

Ginny blêmit brutalement, son visage perdant toute couleur et Harry prit sa main dans la sienne comme pour la rassurer. Bellatrix se mit à rire en le voyant, moqueuse et cruelle.

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Potter. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres ne va pas vous séparer pour le moment... Il veut d'abord jouer un peu avec ton pauvre petit amour si stupide. Mais, tu devrais déjà dire au revoir à certain de tes amis... »

Sur ces mots, elle pointa droit sa baguette sur Ron qui était complètement seul entre les deux autres petits groupes s'étant formés.

« Endoloris ! »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La puissance du sortilège l'envoya au sol, le faisant hurler de douleur. Harry se dressa face à lui et le combat s'engagea. Drago, soucieux de protéger sa soeur avant tout, la poussa avec Hermione loin du combat, lui ordonnant de courir vers les bois menaçant et sombre. Hermione saisit la main de Keira dans la sienne et obéit, quittant la lumineuse clairière pour la forêt. Sans lampe pour leur montrer le chemin, elles tombaient, se redressant toujours, leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux s'accrochant aux branches des arbres. Des éclairs de lumière -rouges et orangés d'abord puis une verte plus inquiétante- éclairaient parfois leur pas.

Hermione s'écroula brutalement au sol, entraînant Keira dans sa chute. Un grognement animal lui parvint, tout près d'elle, trop proche. Un souffle chaud fit bouger ses cheveux. Bien qu'il soit humain à l'instant, Greyback semblait plus proche de la bête. Penché au-dessus d'Hermione tel un chasseur sur une proie, il huma son parfum, s'enivrant de la fraîcheur de sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier cette main chaude et trop dure sur sa cuisse. Sa baguette devait être à quelques mètres devant elle et elle essaya désespérément de s'en emparer. Il appuya sur son poignet, violemment pour l'en empêcher et elle n'arriva pas à retenir le cri de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque l'os se brisa. Alors seulement, elle réalisa que Keira n'était plus près d'elle.

Un hurlement rauque retentit à son oreille et le corps de Greyback s'écroula sur le sien. Elle se dégagea et leva les yeux. Keira, une pierre couverte de sang à la main, la regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je... J'ai fait comme j'ai pu... »

Hermione se leva d'un bond pour l'étreindre, la remerciant et la consolant comme elle le pouvait. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et elles se remirent à avancer, ne voulant pas se faire prendre.

« Tu crois que les autres sont... » Commença Keira.

Hermione fit signe de non. Elle l'aurait senti... Elle aurait tant voulu le sentir. Pour elle, Harry, Ron et elle avaient toujours formé un tout. Une seule et même personne au fond. Ils n'allaient pas les uns sans les autres. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils soient...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Une douleur lancinante à la jambe lui coupa le souffle. Keira baissa les yeux vers le sol. Greyback, du sang coulant sur toute une partie de son visage décharné de fou, avait rampé jusqu'à elles, enfonçant un petit poignard d'argent dans le mollet d'Hermione. Celle-ci se souvint qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette magique au sol, quelques mètres plus loin... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Cours, Keira. »

La jeune fille se figea, mais Hermione répéta ses mots et elle finit par obéir. La brune tenta d'oublier la douleur et de se dégager, mais Greyback posa sa main sur sa cheville, la faisant glisser au sol. Elle ne pouvait simplement plus bouger, tétanisée. Il y avait autre chose néanmoins. Plus que la peur ! Elle sentait un venin se répandre dans ses veines depuis sa jambe. La douleur était si vive qu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Un seul son accompagnait sa mort : son coeur battant furieusement dans ses tympans, la raccrochant à la vie. Ce tambourinement lui semblait le plus funèbre des sons. Puis il disparut. Tout disparut.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Re crise de nerfs ? Comment ça je deviens de plus en plus sadique ? (et le pire c'est que ça s'arrange pas dans la suite !!) xD bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu... _**

**_Hermione... mOrte ? Vivante ? J'sais pas si vous avez vu le Film EVOLUTION, mais j'en ai retenu une seule chose : "Je ne veux pas mourir vierge". donc, vu qu'elle l'est plus, j'ai le droit de la tuer... xD (c'est pas une bonne raison ?) Bref, se passe plein de choses dans ce chapt hein ? (normalement il devait être coupé à l'arrivée de Bellatrix quand elle dit "mortel" mais j'ai rallongé un peu pour être encOr' plus sadique...) Et qu'est il arrivé aux autres ? J'dis simplement qu'ils n'en sortiront pas tOus indemmes... (mais qu'il n'y aura pas forcèment des morts xD) Vous le saurez dimanche (lundi au plus tard selon ma ptite famille... -si je tue ma mère par contre, vous n'aurez pas la suite de si tôt parce que j'serais en prison... xD)_**

**_Sinon petite explication * multi orgasmisque ! J'vous jure que c'est possible ! mdr J'ai d'ailleurs cherché sur le net (j'voulais pour une raison inconnu qu'Hermione ait plusieurs orgasmes d'afilé mais j'étais pas sure que ce soit possible... n'ayant vu ça que dans Grey's anatomy-la référence) Mais ça existe, c'est même pas si rare que ça ! et apparemment, les hommes ont du mal à suivre le rythme (mais bon Drago Malefoy est Drago Malfoy hein =p il n'a aucun problème lui xD) et il parait que c'est épuisant (genre on va les plaindre les femmes qui vivent ça xD) Bref, si vous me croyez pas, cherchez cherchez hein ^^ Et pis mercii à ma Mathildeuh de m'avoir soutenu dans mes recherches et d'avoir tripé avec moi là dessus ! xD _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! s'ileuhvousplaieuh ! _**

**_(et je suis à l'heure donc re-bon-anniversaire-Juliette !)_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	16. Chapitre 15

**_¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤_**

_**HellO ! Et ouais, ptit peu d'retard, mais grOsse démotivation en vue du "moins de reviews" que j'ai reçu -ou plutôt pas reçu par rapport à d'habitude alOrs que j'avais posté en avance pour vous faire plaisir... BrefOuille... J'tente d'écrire, mais en famille c'est assez dur ! Mamie encOr' plus bavarde que maman xD Et puis en plus, j'ai des tas d'idées -dont encOr' une d'une nouvelle fic ! (DragO HermiOne encOr' ! où pour la première fOis ça serait une Post-Poudlard !) J'ai commencé deux OS -James/Lily et DragO/HermiOne... mais juste commencé ! J'vais tenter d'en finir un avant ma rentrée -plus que quatre semaines de cours ! youpy youpy ! (enfin, 4semaines de torture !)**_

_**Pour postage, j'posterais dimanche puis... bah j'verrais si poste à nouveau tous les dimanches où autrement... J'en sais rien... ça dépendra des reviews, du temps que j'mets à écrire, de mon envie, de... d'un tas de choses... ^^ enfin, toujours un chapitre par semaine minimum hein ! **_

**_EncOr' deux citations ! ^^ J'arrive plus à faire des chOix. (représentatif de ma vie dernièrement lOl)_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"C'est très excitant, la peur. C'est exactement cOmme l'instant avant l'Orgasme. TOut le mOnde recherche ça."**  
Jim MOrrisOn_

_**"PrOlOnger des adieux ne vaut jamais grand chOse ; ce n'est pas la présence que l'On prOlOnge mais le départ.  
**Elisabeth BibescO_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

« Hermione ! Hermione, ouvres les yeux ! »

Drago s'agitait dans tous les sens, cherchant une potion qui pourrait avoir de l'effet sur la jeune fille qui était figée depuis des heures sur le matelas de la tente. Harry passait des gants humides sur son front, tentant de faire baisser sa fièvre alors que Ron dormait lui aussi, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang. Ginny était prostrée dans un coin de la tente, Keira lui procurant quelques soins, essuyant le sang qu'elle avait sur la tête.

Drago fouillait dans la malle pleine de potions préparées par Rogue ou Lupin, cherchant un moyen de soigner Hermione.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ce que c'est ? Grommela Harry en se tournant vers lui, ne quittant pourtant pas sa meilleure amie des yeux.

–Greyback en a parlé à mon père une fois. C'est un poison qui paralyse le corps et donne l'impression de la mort... Mais elle respire encore. Et tant qu'elle respire, on peut la sauver !

–Elle est si pâle... »

Ginny murmurait ces mots depuis des heures, la culpabilité se sentant à chaque fois, grandissante. Keira tamponna d'un mouchoir ses yeux trempés de larmes.

« Ginny, laisse-moi voir ton bras. Tu saignes... »

Harry se leva lorsque sa petite amie refusa une nouvelle fois d'être guérie, et s'approcha d'elle en boitant légèrement à cause d'une blessure. Il demanda à Keira de s'occuper d'Hermione et s'installa auprès de Ginny, passant son bras par-dessus des épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Elle semblait inconsolable.

« Gin... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils te surveillaient sans doute et ils devaient nous chercher. Ils auraient fini par nous retrouver même sans ton aide...

–Mais... c'est de ma faute si Hermione ne se réveille pas ! Et Ron... il a des cicatrices partout... et tu es blessé... Drago aussi... Keira...

–Hermione va se réveiller dès que Malefoy aura trouvé quelle potion lui convient ! Tant qu'à Ron, il va bien... Il sera debout dans une heure à peine. Il a juste besoin de repos. Et les cicatrices... il sera fier d'en avoir parce que ça fait combattant. Ça plait aux filles. Ma cheville sera réparée en quelques heures. Je m'appliquerais le baume avant de me coucher et ça guérira pendant la nuit. Malefoy a juste quelques bleus et coupures. C'est un dur, il s'en sortira très bien. Keira nous a montré qu'elle savait se défendre en tuant Greyback et elle va bien ! Tu vas bien ! On s'en est tous sortit. D'accord ? Alors cesse donc de te sentir coupable. Tout va bien.

–Je... suis quand même désolée. Tout est de ma faute !

–Non, tout est de la mienne. Je te connais. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne resterais pas bien sagement à la maison à nous attendre. J'aurai du insister pour que tu viennes auprès de ta mère et de ton père. Donc, au fond c'est de ma faute. Mais, si on va dans ce sens, je crois que tout est de la faute de Voldemort. Alors cessons donc de tous nous prendre la tête à savoir qui a fait quoi... On a tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. D'accord ? »

Ginny acquiesça en reniflant et il posa ses lèvres sur son front, la berçant avec une incertaine douceur. Drago se leva d'un bond, une petite fiole dans la main.

« Je crois que c'est ça !

–Tu crois !? Grimaça Harry. J'aimerais mieux que tu sois sûr. »

Drago le fusilla du regard avant de se diriger vers le lit où ils avaient installé Hermione. Il lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche, séparant ses lèvres l'une de l'autre et glissa la potion entre elles. En quelques minutes à peine, une vague rougeur envahit le visage de la lionne qui n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux. Drago se contenta d'une légère grimace, puis appliqua d'autres potions sur les blessures d'Hermione. Superficielles, certes, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle souffre à son réveil.

Ron se leva de son lit en baillant et marmonna d'un ton amer :

« Toujours tous vivants ? »

Il vacilla légèrement et Keira se précipita sur lui, avec un regard glacial. Elle l'obligea à se rallonger et il obéit sans broncher, soumis et légèrement mièvre. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui... Toujours tous vivants. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Des adolescents ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser d'adolescents !? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Voldemort n'avait jamais eu le regard aussi sombre. Il observait Bellatrix, Lucius et Yaxley seuls survivants du combat s'étant mené en France quelques heures plus tôt. Ce fut Bellatrix qui se lança dans les explications, songeant que sans ces imbéciles accrochés à ses basques, elle aurait pu s'en sortir merveilleusement bien et ramené les six adolescents auprès de son maître.

« La sang-de-bourbe et la soeur de Drago se sont enfuis. Greyback les a suivis. Pendant ce temps là, nous nous sommes battus avec les trois garçons et la fille Weasley. Drago a tué Travers. Le fils Weasley a été blessé. Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il soit vivant. Rockwood a tenté de tuer la fille Weasley et Potter... lui a lancé un Avada.

–Potter ? Cracha Voldemort. Depuis quand Potter utilise-t-il des sortilèges impardonnables ? Et j'avais bien précisé qu'il me fallait cette fille vivante ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas suivre un ordre si simple ? Potter ne tuera personne tant qu'on ne s'en prendre pas à ses deux amis ou à sa petite amie ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous lancez un sort à Ginny Weasley ?!

–Nous sommes désolés, maître.

–Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

–Nous avons continué à nous battre. Drago a lancé un sort à leur tente. Potter et les deux Weasley y sont entrés et ont... disparut. La tente avec eux. Drago s'est mis à la recherche de sa soeur et... Elle... elle a tué Greyback.

–Cette gamine n'a pas de baguette !?

–Non, Maître. Il s'est passé un... phénomène étrange. Elle a comment dire... ? La magie a explosé... hors d'elle. Et Greyback a été tué sur le coup. Nous pensons que la Sang de Bourbe est morte. En tout cas, Drago a transplané avec sa soeur et elle. Nous n'avons pu les suivre. »

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius qui se ratatina sur lui-même, sentant qu'il allait passer les plus longues minutes de sa vie. Son maître paraissait respirer la colère, rendant l'air irrespirable.

« Lucius... As-tu oublié de me parler d'un détail ? Je pensais que cette gosse était une cracmol !

–Nous... Nous l'avons élevé comme si elle l'était, maître. Cela ne fait pas de différence.

–Bien sûr que si ! Tu leur as fournis la meilleure arme qui soit ! Cette gamine respire la magie, elle en est pleine à ras bord ! Toute cette magie enfermée en elle finira forcément par exploser. Tuant Greyback au passage par exemple. Un loup-garou qui m'était bien utile. Et elle va encore tuer des gens en voulant protéger ses amis ou ton fils... Je ne veux plus vous voir tant que vous n'aurez pas fait quelque chose qui puisse me servir. Dégagez ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux avec une envie d'éternuer effroyable. Elle comprit que quelque chose chatouillait son nez. En baissant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des cheveux de Drago. Le jeune homme s'était endormi sur elle, ses bras autour de sa taille. La tente était plongée dans la pénombre, la nuit ayant gagné la France. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Dans le lit d'à côté, Keira était profondément endormie, roulée en boule sous une couverture. Elle entendait Ron bouger sur le lit du dessus, gesticulant comme toujours dans son sommeil. Elle se demanda où étaient Harry et Ginny, craignant qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la seconde chambre, remarquant un filet de lumière par-dessous. Ils devaient profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

Hermione porta à nouveau son regard sur Drago qui dormait, silencieux. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le dévorant du regard. Il était presque angélique dans son sommeil. Elle remonta la couverture sur son torse nu, remarquant quelques bleus et hématomes qui n'avait pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu nu. Elle caressa son dos et un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres du Serpentard.

Il ouvrit les paupières et sourit légèrement en voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée.

« Comment va la belle au bois dormant ?

–Tu connais ce conte ? S'étonna-t-elle avec un petit rire.

–Keira me l'a lu quand j'étais petit... quand on apprenait à lire. Comment te sens tu ?

–Engourdie.

–C'est normal. Et puis, j'ai dû t'écraser... »

Il commença à se redresser, voulant quitter le lit et elle s'accrocha à sa nuque, posant avec fougue ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il fut surpris un instant, mais lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion qu'il le pouvait. Ses mains parcouraient ses hanches, glissaient sous son t-shirt. Il cessa de l'embrasser, picorant sa peau de multiples baisers. Il se releva au-dessus d'elle après quelques minutes et chuchota :

« Peut être que si on est très silencieux... »

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour être compris. Il était assez explicite comme ça. Mais il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de conclure, car une voix glaciale les interrompu :

« On vous entend vous embrasser depuis cinq minutes ! Alors ne comptez même pas faire plus ! »

Ron se retourna dans son lit après les avoir coupé dans leur élan et un petit rire provenant du lit de Keira les fit pouffer à leur tour. Finalement, Drago reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, prêt à dormir et elle lui caressa les cheveux en s'endormant à son tour.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas prêts de dormir. Discutant depuis des heures, ils n'arrivaient pas à se taire, ayant trop de choses à se dire. Ginny avait tant de mal à lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle finit par lui tendre sa lettre qu'elle avait gardée dans son sac à dos.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit Harry en s'emparant de l'enveloppe, étonné qu'elle cesse si brutalement leur conversation.

–Je... Je te l'ai écrite. Il y a quelques jours. Pour toi. Après la naissance de Teddy. Tu devrais la lire... Elle... elle expliquera mieux ce que ressens que moi... »

Il la déplia donc et se mit à la lire.

_Harry,_

_Pendant de brefs instants, j'ai cru bêtement que j'y arriverais. Que je saurais vivre sans toi. Et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas. Quelques jours sans toi auront suffit à me le faire comprendre. Je ne dors plus. Je n'ai plus faim. Je me sens comme toutes ces adolescentes amoureuses dont je me moque toujours... Sans doute parce que je sais que contrairement à elles, ce sentiment ne passera pas. Je t'aime trop pour que ça s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Notre histoire est plus -beaucoup plus- qu'une petite relation d'adolescents. J'étais si amoureuse du grand Harry Potter durant mes premières années à Poudlard. Amoureuse du Survivant. Je pourrais me passer de lui. Mais pas de toi. Pas du Harry que peu de personnes connaissent._

_Tu es le seul homme qui soit capable de me faire ressentir ça... Alors non. Je ne suis pas capable de me passer de toi. Je regrette tant tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'aurai dû te retenir, m'excuser avant ton départ, mais je ne le pouvais pas. La fierté des Weasley, sans doute._

_Je t'aime, Harry. Même si je risque ma vie. Même si tu risques la tienne. Même si je peux te perdre en quelques secondes un jour. Peut être suis je simplement à la recherche du danger. Mais je t'aime. Et ça ne changera pas. Alors même si nous n'avons pas ensemble la vie que je souhaite -mari, enfants, maison- je suis prête à t'attendre... Autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que tu nous débarrasses de Lord Voldemort. Je serais là jusqu'à sa fin. Et je la fêterais avec toi. Si tu veux encore de moi à ce moment-là..._

_Ginny_

Harry reposa doucement la lettre, regardant Ginny si intensément que la jeune fille baissa les yeux, rougissant comme seuls les Weasley pouvaient le faire. Il plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une nouvelle tendresse, si calme mais si pleine de désir que des frissons se dessinèrent sur leur peau. Elle se blottit contre son torse, tentant de renforcer son étreinte. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, se collant à elle, mais cessant de l'embrasser. Elle se redressa un peu pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication.

« Ron est à côté. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous entende... Murmura Harry en grimaçant.

–D'accord... mais... on fera comment ? Il nous reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir et...

–Je trouverais ! Pouffa le jeune homme.

–Donc... tu ne comptes pas me demander de rentrer en Angleterre ?

–Non. Je sais que tu reviendrais. Et je veux être là quand ta mère tentera de te tuer. Histoire de te défendre.

–Promis ?

–Promis. »

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, posant sa tête sur le même oreiller que celui où il était lui-même installé. Il caressa sa joue avec douceur et elle frémit encore. Il expira, presque douloureusement avant de marmonner :

« Nous ne serons pas obligés d'attendre pour... vivre.

–Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

–Pour vivre la vie que tu souhaites. Si cette guère doit durer dix ans... autant vivre notre vie comme elle nous plait en attendant, d'accord ? On va faire comme on le souhaite, en oubliant la guerre...

–Tu crois qu'on le peut vraiment ? Certaines choses ne peuvent être faites en pleine guerre, Harry...

–Le mariage peut l'être. Je t'ai déjà dit que dès que tu seras majeur, je te le proposerais. Pour la maison, on peut également... Enfin, j'ai assez d'économie pour qu'on s'en offre une. Les enfants par contre... Nous sommes d'abord un peu jeunes. Et je crois que ce ne serait pas sérieux de faire naître des enfants dans un monde pareil. Mais... on a des années devant nous pour y réfléchir. Chaque chose en son temps. Je veux juste... que tu n'ais aucun regret. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Kingsley entra en courant dans la cuisine du Terrier, bousculant Bill au passage. Molly lâcha le couteau qu'elle manipulait depuis plusieurs minutes pour couper les légumes servant à faire son repas du soir. Kingsley semblait avoir du mal à retrouver une respiration normale alors que, alertés par le bruit, les fils Weasley, leur père, et quelques-uns de leurs amis entraient dans la cuisine. Tonks portait le petit Teddy dans ses bras, l'air encore fatiguée. Remus s'approcha de Kingsley, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Que se passe t-il ? Le ministère s'est il fait attaquer ?

–Non. Non, mais nous avons repéré la trace de Ginny. Elle a utilisé la Magie. Le ministère l'a remarqué. En France.

–Oh mon dieu ! Donc elle va bien ? Elle est en vie ?

–Elle a utilisé des sortilèges de défense, Molly. Mais... on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue ensuite. Elle n'a pas utilisé la magie depuis. »

Molly se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des chaises de la cuisine, les yeux humides de larmes. Arthur s'avança vers elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant un peu contre lui. Il releva la tête vers Kingsley et bredouilla :

« S'ils ont des nouvelles...

–Un ami du Ministère en qui j'ai confiance a promis qu'il me préviendrait de tout changement. Mais... j'ai entendu des bruits de couloir... Apparemment, Travers, Rockwood et Greyback sont morts. C'est un homme que je soupçonne depuis longtemps d'être un Mangemort qui l'a dit à Dolores Ombrage.

–Morts ? Ginny n'aurait jamais pu faire ça toute seule ! Tuer trois mangemorts très puissants...

–Elle n'était donc pas seule ! Coupa Fred. Ça me paraît logique. Elle a retrouvé Harry et les autres. Mais elle a aussi du...

–Aider les Mangemorts à les retrouver. Mais ils se sont défendus, c'est une bonne chose ! »

Molly éclata alors en pleurs.

« Mais s'ils ont tué... peut-être ont ils aussi été...

–Molly ! Interrompu directement Lupin. Harry aurait tout fait pour nous prévenir. Ou Hermione. Elle est assez intelligente pour ça. Nous serions déjà au courant ! Je suis certain qu'ils vont tous très bien. Et de toute manière, ils devraient être chez les Delacour dans quelques joues à peine, nous saurons alors tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Molly acquiesça, mais -comme les autres- pensait que ce serait sans nul doute la semaine la plus longue de toute leur existence !

**_°¤_¤°_**

La pluie s'était abattue sur le parc National de Cévennes, créant une masse poisseuse de boue et d'herbe au sol. La petite troupe d'adolescents s'était remise en route depuis plusieurs jours sans trop d'arrêts. Contrairement au départ de leur voyage, ils ne voulaient simplement plus s'arrêter, désirant avant tout arriver à bon port le plus tôt possible.

Le poison qui avait longuement paralysé Hermione l'avait affaibli et elle devait parfois se laisser porter par l'un des garçons quand ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de la soutenir. Avec la boue, il leur était de plus en plus ardu d'avancer et ils avaient tous l'impression de couver une sorte de grippe. L'humidité enserrait leur peau, leur provoquant des frissons.

Brusquement, Ginny glissa dans la boue, s'étalant de tout son long. Elle jura un bon millier de fois jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se penche au-dessus d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit la moue et il l'aida à se lever, trempée jusqu'aux os, le dos salit d'une gadoue marron et verdâtre. Ron s'adossa à un arbre. Il était si pâle que ses tâches de rousseur même paraissaient moins foncées que d'ordinaire. Son regard d'un bleu limpide était cerné, comme ceux de ses amis.

Hermione, sur le dos de Drago somnolait presque, son souffle si lent qu'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Il savait qu'elle aurait eut besoin de quelques jours de repos et qu'elle aurait été ensuite dans un état plus normal. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de lui proposer ces jours de calme et de détente.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures et leurs lampes torches dans les mains, ils se penchèrent tous d'un même mouvement sur leurs montres. Elles indiquaient toute 23h30. Ils marchaient depuis plus de seize heures avec une unique pause pour le déjeuner.

« On a fini pour aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? Murmura Keira d'une voix quasi suppliante.

–Oui. Je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien d'avancer... On a tous besoin de repos. Acquiesça Harry en soupirant. On va juste trouver un endroit moins boueux pour monter la tente. »

Drago poussa un soupir en remontant le corps d'Hermione sur son dos, laquelle chuchota immédiatement :

« Tu veux que je marche ? »

Il refusa d'un signe de tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fatigue. Harry prit la main de Ginny et ils se remirent tous en route, cherchant un endroit où s'installer pour la nuit. En une petite dizaine de minute, ils se posèrent sous un immense chêne. La tente pouvait ainsi être protégée du vent.

Ginny fila à la douche, ne supportant plus la boue dégoulinant par-dessous son t-shirt. Les trois garçons enlevèrent d'un même mouvement leurs sweet-shirts trempés et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse nu de Drago. Keira lui lança une oeillade et elle se sentit rougir. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, fermant douloureusement les yeux, la fatigue prenant le dessus. Keira se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, commençant à préparer le repas.

« On a plus de viande, ni de pâtes. Marmonna t-elle au bout de quelques minutes avec une grimace.

–Il nous reste du riz et du poisson, non ? Et des plats à réchauffer ?

–Plus de plats non... On a tout mangé. Il va falloir qu'on arrive à s'en procurer.

–Sans argent, ça risque d'être assez compliqué ! » Répliqua Ron en s'écroulant sur une chaise.

Des dizaines de petites cicatrices parcouraient son torse nu, son cou et ses bras. Harry expliqua comment il s'était trouvé de la nourriture lors de son premier voyage et se proposa de faire une halte dans une ville avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago repéra la ville la plus proche étant sur leur route et soupira :

« Il y a pas mal de villages aux alentours. Je suppose qu'on pourrait y trouver des petits supermarchés, non ? »

Harry acquiesça distraitement alors que Ginny sortait de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, les cheveux dégoûtants sur ses épaules nues.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

–On a presque plus à manger et tu sors à moitié nue de la salle de bain ! Maugréa Ron en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

–Euh... vous êtes tous les trois torses nus ! C'est parce que je suis une fille ? C'est macho comme comportement ! Et puis tu es mon frère, on s'en moque ! Tant qu'à Harry, il me voit nue très souvent ! Et quelque chose me dit que Drago n'en a que faire. Il préfère voir quelqu'un d'autre nue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Elle leur tira alors bêtement la langue et Drago se mit à rire. En effet, il n'en avait sérieusement rien à faire de voir Ginny nue. Elle avait beau être jolie, le fait qu'elle sorte avec Harry devait sans doute être un sérieux tue l'amour pour lui. Il posa son regard sur Hermione qui dormait déjà profondément. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme assez soutenu et un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il prenait un étrange plaisir à la regarder dormir ces derniers temps. Ginny disparut dans la chambre qu'elle partageait désormais avec Harry presque toutes les nuits pour s'habiller et le jeune brun la suivit rapidement. Ron grommela quelque chose, même s'il avait fini par plus ou moins s'y faire. Il supportait encore mal l'idée que sa petite soeur et son meilleur ami aient des rapports sexuels ensembles -ou même que sa soeur en ait en général !

Keira commença à servir le repas, aidé par Ron. En une dizaine de minutes, tout fut prêt. Harry et Ginny réapparurent en quelques instants et ils s'installèrent pour manger. La discussion vira rapidement sur le manque de nourriture, puis sur le reste du voyage. Ils étaient dans le parc national des Cévennes, très à l'Est. Par conséquent, il ne leur restait qu'un peu plus que 200km à parcourir jusqu'à Marseille. Les Delacour vivaient dans un petit village près de l'étang de Berre, proche de la plage, à Saint Léger, à moins de 200km donc. Ils espéraient tous y être deux jours plus tard.

Hermione dormait toujours et après qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, Drago lui prépara une assiette et la porta jusqu'à elle.

« Merci. » murmura t-elle simplement en ouvrant les yeux.

Cette situation arrivait si souvent ces derniers jours qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait de trop, avait l'impression d'être un poids pour ses amis. Elle grignota du bout des lèvres le pain et l'omelette aux pommes de terre et au jambon qu'avait préparé Keira. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais Harry la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, la forçant à manger quand elle ne le voulait pas vraiment afin qu'elle ne perde pas trop de force. Elle alla se doucher après avoir avalé suffisamment de nourriture et se mit directement au lit. Les autres préparèrent leur chemin du lendemain, prévoyant une petite pause pour le vol dans un magasin.

Anxieux de faire du bruit alors qu'Hermione dormait, ils finirent tous par se mettre au lit, sachant qu'ils ne dormiraient que quelques heures, se demandant tous si leurs corps supporteraient encore ce traitement et surtout dans quel état ils arriveraient à bon port.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le soleil se posait sur les plages grouillantes de monde. Les pieds dans le sable, les adolescents avaient plus l'apparence de vagabonds que de touristes, mais s'en moquaient un peu. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils pouvaient se mêler à une foule, voir des gens -autres que des Mangemorts.

Keira marchait dans l'eau, appréciant étrangement le contact du sable entre ses doigts de pieds. Ils avaient rapidement décidé de faire un léger détour afin de quitter la forêt et elle ne le regrettait pas. Ils se rapprochaient de la maison des Delacour à chaque instant et profitaient tous des derniers moments de leur voyage.

Le soleil caressait leurs peaux, les brûlant un peu. Hermione tenait la carte entre ses doigts, cherchant la maison des Delacour. Fleur lui avait expliqué que s'ils longeaient la plage, ils finiraient par la trouver.

Drago passa négligemment son bras par dessus son épaule et marmonna :

« J'en ai assez de marcher ! Tu es certaine qu'on n'a pas dépassé la maison ?

–Si tu ne me fais pas confiance... Souffla t-elle en le regardant si intensément qu'elle aurait pu le tuer du regard.

–Je te fais confiance. Grogna t-il, comme si le dire lui écorchait les lèvres.

–Mais bien sûr... Tu as vu une maison blanche aux volets bleus pour l'instant ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de faire non d'un signe de la tête. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule et il se sentit brusquement gêné. Ils avaient l'air d'un vrai couple dans cette position. D'un couple d'amoureux. Qu'ils n'étaient pas ! Il faillit s'éloigner d'elle. Ça l'aurait vexé et il se refusa à lui faire du mal alors qu'ils passaient leurs derniers instants ensemble. Il se traita mentalement de crétin niais dès le moment où il formula cette idée dans son esprit. Il chercha les autres du regard. Harry et Ron marchaient au devant, discutant apparemment. Ginny suivait Keira de quelques pas, les pieds dans l'eau elle aussi.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et pointa le doigt vers Harry et Ron. Ou plutôt sur ce qu'il y avait devant eux. À une centaine de mètres, la plage se finissait, coupé dans son prolongement par la terre. Une maison se dressait en haut des rochers. Une villa assez bourgeoise qui devait coûter plus d'un dragon. Blanche aux volets bleus.

« Ouah... Ils font quoi ses parents ? Pouffa Drago.

–Tu vis dans un manoir. Lui rappela la brune en lui lançant une oeillade.

–Oui, un manoir vieux de plus de trois siècles, perdu au milieu de nulle part ! Pas une villa à deux pas de la plage !

–Tu veux que je te plaigne aussi ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et elle rejoignit rapidement ses amis, leur désignant la maison. Un sourire tordu envahit le visage rouge de Ron. Il paraissait soulagé. Ginny et Keira arrivèrent vers eux en courant, ayant compris qu'ils étaient -enfin !- arrivés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison en courant presque, gravissant roches et cailloux y menant. La fatigue avait disparu, ou du moins semblait dissimulée derrière leur joie. Ils se retrouvèrent en haut des rochers au bout de quelques minutes.

Les baies vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant passer l'air frais et le soleil. Harry s'en approcha et frappa deux coups secs sur la vitre, n'osant pas entrer. Il se sentait brusquement très sale, poisseux. Il ne pouvait mettre un pied dans cette belle maison luxueuse et brillante de propreté.

Ils entendirent les clacs de talons sur le parquet lustré et une femme apparut. Blonde, grande et mince, elle provoqua un drôle d'état chez les trois garçons présents qui eurent tous un sourire niais aux lèvres. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. La femme se figea à quelques pas d'eux et les jaugea quelques secondes. Hermione bredouilla rapidement :

« Nous sommes...

–En retard ! Coupa Apolline Delacour, la mère de Fleur. Vous deviez arriver la semaine dernière !

–Excusez nous. Baragouina Ron, en échangeant un regard avec sa soeur qui pouffa.

–Ce n'est rien... Mais dans quel état vous êtes ? Allez, entrez tous ! »

Elle les poussa tous dans la maison et ils ne purent retenir leurs rires. Madame Delacour semblait un peu surexcitée... Ou juste un peu française.

« Chéri ! Vient ! Ils sont arrivés ! (Elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux) Nous allons prévenir vos parents ! »

Drago se permit une grimace, espérant qu'elle parlait uniquement des parents de Ron et de Ginny. Keira se rapprocha de lui et serra sa main dans la sienne.

Mr Delacour débarqua lui aussi. Il faisait une tête de moins que sa femme et ressemblait parfaitement à l'idée que Drago se faisait des ogres nains.

« Et bien ! Vous êtes enfin là ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

La porte de la salle de bain grinça légèrement et Drago ouvrit un oeil dans son bain, guère surpris de voir Hermione entrer. Il se permit même un sourire.

« Où sont les autres ?

–Harry parle avec Madame Weasley via le réseau de cheminée. Ginny est dans l'autre salle de bain. Keira dort. Ron est forcé de discuter avec Madame Delacour... elle lui parle de cuisses de grenouilles. Notre repas de ce soir ! » Se sentit t-elle obligée de préciser.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et se déshabilla rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Elle colla son dos à son torse. Il picora son cou de quelques baisers et elle se sentit défaillir. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait sans doute de leur dernière fois... ou de l'une de leur dernière fois. Lorsqu'ils avaient quittés l'Angleterre, ils n'avaient guère parlé du retour, trop préoccupés par le voyage d'aller. Elle espérait rester quelques jours tranquille avant de repartir. Surtout rester avec Drago. Profiter pleinement de lui... Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme glisser dans son dos. Il la massait avec une sensualité à toute épreuve, recouvrant ses mains de bain douche. Elle se laissa aller, baissant la tête pour lui permettre d'accéder à chaque partie de sa peau qu'il souhaitait toucher.

« Tu vas bien, en fait ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

–Juste encore un peu fatiguée. Mais après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira mieux, j'en suis sûre...

–De sommeil ? Persifla t-il. Tu pensais dormir cette nuit ? N'y compte même pas ! Je vais m'arranger pour te tenir éveillée un maximum possible... Je voudrais battre le record de ton nombre d'orgasmes... »

Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard et lui fit remarquer d'une voix sèche :

« Je ne suis pas une machine.

–Tu m'impressionnes quand même... La complimenta t-il pour se faire pardonner. Nous en étions restés à combien la dernière fois ?

–Neuf. Souffla t-elle timidement avec une moue boudeuse.

–On pourrait peut-être passer la barre des dix cette fois... »

Elle acquiesça, faussement mécontente. Mais après tout, pouvait-elle vraiment se plaindre du plaisir qu'il lui offrait ? Elle songea que cela aurait été un peu hypocrite. Il continua à la masser, la câliner avec une certaine tendresse. Il sentait que ses muscles étaient encore crispés et il voulu la détendre un maximum. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait la satisfaire sexuellement si elle était tendue. Il embrassa à nouveau sa nuque, s'acharnant à lui faire un suçon. Elle se tourna vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux en quelques secondes et comme toujours, il eut soudainement très chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'embrasser une femme. Il se sentait déjà durcir. Elle s'en aperçu elle aussi en toute vraisemblance car elle glissa sa main vers son bas ventre. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette longue caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait. Elle détailla son visage du regard, appréciant la rougeur des joues du jeune homme qui étaient d'ordinaire si pâles. Elle s'installa finalement à califourchon sur lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger et elle entama un lent mouvement de vas et viens sur lui. Il la laissa prendre le contrôle pour une fois. Elle tenta de ne pas faire de bruit comme à chaque fois, ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer -surtout dans cette maison inconnue.

Comme toujours, de nombreux orgasmes la saisirent en quelques minutes à peine et il s'amusa à les compter... N'arrivant qu'au nombre de sept !

**_°¤_¤°_**

Allongés sur le sable, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Keira et Drago profitaient du coucher de soleil sur la mer. Harry arriva quelques minutes après qu'il se soit entièrement couché et s'assit aux cotés de Ginny. La jeune rouquine releva un regard inquiet vers lui.

« Maman a parlé de moi ? Elle a dit qu'elle allait me tuer ?

–Non. Elle était juste soulagée que nous allions tous bien... Le ministère a appris que tu avais utilisé la magie. Elle a plus crains pour ta vie, je crois ! Et ils savent aussi que nous avons tué certains mangemorts...

–Mais... elle ne va pas m'engueuler ? Bredouilla Ginny avec un soupir de soulagement.

–Elle m'a dit que j'étais responsable et qu'elle aurait une discussion avec moi à notre retour. » Confia t-il avec une grimace.

La jeune fille se permit une moue, mais resplendissait intérieurement. Elle savait que sa mère aimait trop Harry pour lui arracher la tête. Hermione se redressa légèrement sur le sable, somnolente comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

« Et... quand rentrons nous ?

–Par conduit de cheminée dès demain.

–Conduit de cheminée ? Mais on peut facilement se faire repérer si ils surveillent le Terrier !

–On n'atterrira pas au Terrier, mais chez les parents de Tonks. Ce sera plus simple... et ensuite un Portoloin nous conduira au Terrier.

–Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas fait ça à l'aller dans ce cas ? Grogna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

–Parce que vous étiez tous les deux avec nous, toi et Keira... Et qu'on ne sait pas ce que votre père a pu... organiser pour vous trouver ! On ne devait prendre aucun risque. Mais là... On pense que ça ira. »

Pour une raison qu'Harry ne saisissait pas, Drago avait l'air agacé. En remarquant quel regard du blond sur sa meilleure amie, il comprit -aussi étrange que cette idée puisse lui paraître – qu'Hermione allait lui manquer.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago entourait inlassablement les boucles brunes et nettes d'Hermione autour de son majeur. Le soleil se levait déjà sur les autres villas des environs, traversant la fenêtre pour se poser sur les épaules nues de la lionne. Il la caressa du bout des doigts et quelques frissons se dessinèrent sur sa peau couleur miel. Le drap n'était relevé que jusqu'à ses hanches et il en profita pour admirer la courbe de ses reins, les imaginant se cambrer davantage comme lors de l'orgasme. Ils n'avaient atteins que les huit la veille et il le regrettait un peu, comme si il avait souhaité que ça se finisse en apothéose. Hermione ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil se posa sur eux et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » chuchota t-elle en percevant son regard.

Il haussa les épaules, mais se força à arrêter de la scruter si intensément. Elle se blottit contre lui et il resserra son étreinte sur elle. La gryffondor était surprise qu'il soit si tendre avec elle depuis quelques jours. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais ça plaisait beaucoup à la jeune fille.

Il se leva brusquement, comme si il avait perçu ses pensées. Il refusait de lui donner trop, elle y perdrait beaucoup... Il récupéra son jean au sol et l'enfila prestement, ainsi que son t-shirt. Elle l'observa faire avant de se redresser à son tour, entièrement nue. Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Une fois vêtus, ils quittèrent la chambre.

Une odeur de café envahissait l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Mr et Madame Delacour étaient installés pour le petit déjeuner.

« Déjà réveillés ? S'exclama Apolline. Vous avez faim ? Les autres sont debout ?

–Aucune idée...

–Mais... vous étiez dans la même chambre ? »

Hermione baissa la tête, laissant à Drago le soin de répondre. Il acquiesça simplement et les Delacour ne firent aucun commentaire. Apparemment, en France, le fait que deux jeunes de dix-sept non mariés couchent dans le même lit ne posait aucun problème.

« Et pourquoi vous vous levez si tôt ? C'est le mode de vie des Français ?

–Non. Mais je travaille aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Mr Delacour.

Il se mit à leur parler de son travail, prononçant plusieurs mots en français quand il ne savait comment les dire en anglais ce qui amena les deux adolescents à ne plus rien y comprendre assez rapidement.

« Combien de temps comptez-vous rester, Keira et toi ? S'enquit Apolline.

–On veut juste... avoir assez d'argent pour ensuite... partir loin. Admit Drago.

–Justement, pour ça. On vous a trouvé un travail à tous les deux si vous le souhaitez. Et puis vous pourriez surveiller Gabriella pour nous cet été quand elle reviendra de Beaubâton et que nous serons tous deux occupés.»

Drago la remercia alors que Keira, Ginny, Ron et Harry arrivaient à leur tour dans la cuisine, saluant tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Mr Delacour partit travailler et Apolline leur expliqua que les gryffondors rentreraient au terrier après avoir déjeuner ce qui jeta un froid sur la tablée. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago, troublée par ses propres sentiments. Ginny avait eu raison lors d'une de leur discussion de dire qu'elle serait sans doute un peu brisée après cette relation. Mais ce n'était en rien Drago qui l'avait brisé... C'était la vie tout simplement, ce qui devait se passer. Keira et Ron se lancèrent un demi sourire et il sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac.

Ils ralentirent tous volontairement le petit déjeuner et préparèrent ensuite leurs sacs. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la cheminée et pendant un court instant, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Puis Drago se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle apprécia pour la dernière fois le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes et tenta d'oublier qu'il s'agissait vraiment de leur dernier baiser.

Puis -à la plus grande surprise de tous- Keira s'approcha de Ron et posa rapidement sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres ne furent sur les siennes que pendant un quart de seconde. Telles les ailes d'un papillon. Un baiser tout léger qui créa des milliers de fourmillements dans tout leur corps. Le jeune homme devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Keira esquissa un sourire.

« Bon retour... » Soupira t-elle simplement après s'être reculée.

Ginny l'enlaça quelques secondes plus tard, le choc passé et marmonna :

« Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus jamais se revoir, hein !

–Non, on va se revoir ! » Sourit Harry en serrant à son tour la petite blondinette dans ses bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Ils prirent tous Keira dans ses bras, Ginny osa embrasser la joue de Drago, mais les deux garçons l'ignorèrent mécaniquement.

Puis, un par un, ils se glissèrent dans la cheminée. Ron adressa un petit sourire à Keira, laquelle du empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Drago passa son bras par dessus son épaule.

Hermione planta son regard dans le sien et alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un méandre de fumée bleuâtre, un pincement au coeur lui donna la nausée. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru qu'en la science et aux livres, se surprit à croire au mauvais pressentiment qui l'oppressa un instant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la toute dernière fois. Le regard saphir de Drago s'évanouit et elle essaya d'oublier ce qu'elle ressentait... En vain.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilà, fin du voyage et une sorte de fin également. Enfin, il reste encOr' deux -ou trois... ?- chapitres à la partie 1. Mais ils se passeront quatre mois plus tard ! après la remise des Aspics à Poudlard, et quatre mois de vie française pour nos MalefOy favoris ! =D_**

**_J'aime pas trop... enfin non... J'aime pas du tout ce chapt que vous venez de lire ! il est d'une... d'une... d'un ennui mortel ! pourri ! arg arg arg ! xD bref... nazeuh... oui bon j'arrête l'auto-destruction de moi ! chargez vous en ! =p_**

**_VOs avis pour la suite ? Vos idées ? Possibilités ? blablabla ? xD_**

**_Re manque d'inspiration de blablatage... _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! pleaseuh ! ^^ ça serait très très gentil de vOtre part si vous tenez à ma survie... xD c'est pitoyable mais dernièrement cette fic et vos reviews sont les ptiteuh lumières de ma vie lOl_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	17. Chapitre 16

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**Bou ! alors chapitre chapitre... que j'aime pas non plus ! xD ouais, j'ai tendance à ne pas aimer ce que j'écris en ce moment... enfin, bref... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la semaine ou dimanche prochain -il va falloir vérifier un peu souvent maintenant car je ne crois plus poster à date précise mais un peu quand j'veux, quand j'ai des choses à poster ^^ En tout cas, grand mercii pour les reviews ! 26 pour le dernier ! ça m'a rendu toute z'heureuseuh ! =D [oui gravOs moi]**_

**_Sinon, j'me suis mise à une autre fic ! Roma, une vità non basta. J'en ai mis le résumé sur mon profil et je mettrais des infOs complémentaires sur mon blOg très bientOt -surement le prologue ou je ne sais quoi que j'ai déjà ainsi que mon chapt 1. Mais j'attends d'avoir bien avancé avant de me mettre à poster. J'pense qu'elle a l'air pas mal pour l'instant ! =D une fic assez courte... Enfin, j'en sais trop rien ^^ Vous verrez ça très bientot ! _**

**_Deux phrases encOr' ! Et celle de Besson... besson... besson... ouah ! xD j'en ai deux autres en réserve de lui que j'm'empresserais de mettre à d'autres chapitres ^^_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Dès qu'elle est enceinte, la femme se décOuvre une raison de vivre primOrdiale, une justificatiOn d'existence, claire et sans équivOque."  
**Shashi Deshpande_

**_"Aimer, ce n'est pas emprunter des rOutes tOutes tracées et balisées. C'est avancer en funambule au-dessus de précipices et savOir qu'il y a quelqu'un au bOut qui dit d'une vOix dOuce et calme : avance, cOntinue d'avancer, n'aie pas peur, tu vas y arriver."_**  
_Philippe Besson_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

**Quatre mois plus tard.**

Le soleil se leva en même temps que les quelques élèves de Poudlard encore présents. En quelques semaines, le nombre d'étudiants avait diminué de moitié, chacun rentrant dans leurs maisons respectives pour échapper à la guerre qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Tous les élèves de dernière année étaient cependant encore présents. Même si le Poudlard Express les ferait quitter le château pour la toute dernière fois le lendemain matin, ils tenaient tous à recevoir leur diplôme.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poussoufle de dernière année. Seul Drago Malefoy manquait. Ainsi que Pansy Parkinson dont plus personne n'avait entendu parler depuis longtemps, seuls quelques Serpentards sachant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Les enseignants étaient tous présents et chaque professeur principal distribua les notes aux élèves.

Harry, Ron et Hermione récupérèrent leurs enveloppes personnelles et -les mains tremblantes- les ouvrirent une à une. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant ses notes, la plus basse étant un Acceptable en Potion. Ron lui même s'en sortit assez bien, obtenant des E et des A en chaque matière. Hermione -comme toujours- eut la note maximale : O en toutes les matières, excepté la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était même mécontente de ses résultats pour cette fichue note, ce qui lui attira les moqueries de ses camarades de classe.

« S'il vous plait ! Un peu de silence ! »

La voix du Professeur MacGonagall imposa comme toujours respect et silence. Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

« Bonjour à tous et félicitation pour vos résultats qui sont allés au-delà de nos espérances. Pour la première fois depuis 1898, ce n'est pas un élève de Serdaigle qui a obtenu la meilleure moyenne, mais une Gryffondor : Miss Hermione Granger ! »

Des cris provenant de la table des Gryffondor interrompirent le discours de la directrice et Hermione s'empourpra violemment. Ron pouffa :

« Dis, toujours déçue de ne pas avoir eu que des O ? »

Hermione se contenta de le fusiller du regard et ses deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire, comme la plupart des élèves de leur table. Les Serpentards avaient l'air agacés par ce qu'il se passait, Millicent Bultrode plus particulièrement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et la Gryffondor se permit une moue assez fière et railleuse. Le professeur MacGonagall reprit son discours.

« Je sais que l'avenir de chacun d'entre vous ne semble pour l'instant pas des plus lumineux, mais... Je suis certaine qu'un jour, vous pourrez exploiter les connaissances acquises dans notre grande école. Je vous souhaite tous bonne chance pour le futur ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago s'étala sur le lit de sa soeur qui sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama t-elle en regardant au dehors, le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel bouillant de l'été français. Tu n'es pas au boulot ?

–On est dimanche. Rappela Drago avec un sourire en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit de Keira. Et -merci Merlin !- je ne travaille pas encore le dimanche. »

Sa soeur eut un petit rire compatissant. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'aimait guère le travail moldu qu'il faisait depuis leur arrivée ici : vendeur dans une librairie Marseillaise. Elle-même travaillait dans une boutique de vêtements, grâce à Madame Delacour. Ils n'avaient guère le choix tant qu'au travail. Ils économisaient depuis leur arrivée en France pour pouvoir prochainement partir pour les Etats-Unis ou tout autre pays encore plus éloigné de l'Angleterre.

Drago sortit une enveloppe du tiroir et l'ouvrit avant de la retourner sur le lit. Des liasses de billets tombèrent sur la couette et Keira leva les yeux au ciel.

« Drago... On ne doit rien utiliser pour des choses futiles, tu le sais.

–Je viens juste compter. Marmonna son frère en commençant justement à le faire. 100, 200, 300... »

Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit et s'appuya au mur, agacée. Il faisait la même chose tous les week-end, comme s'il avait peur que des billets disparaissent par enchantement.

« 4890 euros ! S'exclama t-il finalement.

–Où as tu trouvé les 90 euros ? Grimaça la petite blonde en observant les billets de 10.

–Des petits boulots pour des... gens.

–Tu travailles au noir ? S'écria-t-elle.

–Et alors ? Je veux qu'on quitte la France le plus vite possible, qu'on se trouve un travail ailleurs, un appartement à nous et pas aux Delacour qui commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système... Qu'on s'installe dans notre nouvelle vie le plus tôt possible. D'accord ? »

Keira acquiesça distraitement et se leva, replaçant sa chemise de nuit sur ses jambes. Il la regarda faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais été si belle et épanouie. Le soleil avait coloré sa peau en quelques semaines où ils se baladaient parfois sur la plage. Elle avait pris du poids, atteignant enfin une moyenne normale. Elle mangeait à sa faim et ça se sentait. Lui-même se surprenait à sourire plus souvent, enthousiaste quant à la vie les attendant.

Ils quittèrent la chambre ensemble et rejoignirent les Delacour à la cuisine où ils mangeaient déjà.

« Enfin levés ! » s'écria Apolline Delacour -la mère de Fleur.

Gabrielle -comme tous les matins- adressa un éblouissant sourire à Drago à qui elle vouait un culte dans merci depuis son arrivée. Âgée de douze ans, elle adorait littéralement les deux adolescents, s'accrochant à eux tout le temps. Keira commença à se servir, Mr Delacour discutant via un téléphone cellulaire avec son patron.

« Drago, mon cher, vous travaillez demain ?

–Oui. Acquiesça simplement le jeune homme en grignotant un morceau de pain, le bacon et les oeufs lui manquant cruellement.

–Vous pourriez accompagner Mr Delacour pour faire les courses après le travail ? Il ne prend jamais ce qu'il convient ! »

Drago esquissa un sourire avant de chuchoter qu'il le ferait avec plaisir. Dans ce couple, Mr Delacour se faisait mener par le bout du nez, ce qui le choquait au départ, mais l'amusait désormais. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler français entre eux, afin d'aider Drago et Keira qui -à leur travail- devait s'exprimer dans la même langue que leurs clients... Ce qui leur paraissait assez complexe. Davantage pour Keira, car Drago avait appris le français avec son précepteur lorsqu'il était enfant.

Un hibou arriva à la fenêtre et la petite Gabrielle se leva dans un sursaut afin d'aller prendre la lettre. Elle donna de l'eau à l'animal.

« C'est pour Drago ! » lança t-elle à la volée avant de tendre la lettre au jeune homme.

Ce dernier la déplia et un fin sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa correspondante.

_Drago,_

_Aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin eu nos notes des ASPICs. J'ai obtenu la meilleure moyenne. Je suis certaine que tu t'en moques complètement, mais j'avais envie de te le dire. Nous allons rentrer au Terrier dès demain matin et nous y installer pour l'été avant de partir avec Harry pour... sa quête. C'est si dur de t'en dire le maximum sans pour autant tout te dévoiler. En tout cas, nous sommes enfin libres de toutes entraves scolaires. Même si cela me fait tout drôle. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi à Poudlard et je suis certaine que ça va me manquer._

_Ron voudrait qu'on vienne vous voir cet été, mais j'ai peur que cela vous mette en danger. Certain serpentards ne me lâchent pas du regard et je suis forcée de vérifier à chaque fois si il n'y en a pas dans les parages lorsque je t'écris. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un comprenne où vous êtes. Surtout que ça se passe apparemment assez bien pour vous deux. Même si j'adorerais rejoindre la France, te revoir... Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop collante et te peser, mais tu me manques beaucoup. Keira également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Même si nos échanges de lettres comblent certaines de mes attentes te concernant, le sexe avec toi ne peut être remplacé comme ça. Je pense aussi que toi, tu as dû trouver quelqu'un permettant de t'aider à m'oublier. Et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir... ça me rend juste un peu triste. Voilà que je vire dans le dramatique..._

_J'espère que tu vas bien en tout cas ! Que ton travail se passe comme tu le souhaites et que tu n'as pas encore, je te cite « tuer ces mangeurs de grenouilles insupportablement impolis et manquant cruellement de classe ». Petit Malefoy au charisme inexorable chasse français en perdition ? J'espère que tu te comportes bien... L'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles._

_Embrasse Keira pour moi. Ne m'oublie pas._

_Miss-Je-Sais-Tout._

**_°¤_¤°_**

Allongés sur l'herbe, les quatre Gryffondors se remettaient difficilement de leur petit match de Quidditch amical. Ginny se roula en boule contre le torse d'Harry, lequel resserra son étreinte en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione était secouée d'un rire silencieux, regrettant étrangement de ne pas avoir elle aussi quelqu'un à embrasser. Elle échangea un regard avec Ron et tout deux grimacèrent face à l'étrange idée qu'ils avaient eue au même moment, mais leur donnait la nausée.

Ils avaient quitté Poudlard le matin même et Harry ne semblait pas encore disposé à parler de ce qu'ils feraient désormais. Le seul désir dont il ne doutait pas était celui qui concernait Ginny. Et cette bague qui pesait bien lourd dans sa poche. Il voulait profiter de quelques jours, ou même semaines en compagnie de ses amis, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'important.

Molly Weasley sortit de la maison et leur fit signe de rentrer.

« On va manger ! Dépêcher vous, les enfants ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle parut agacée par ce qu'avait dit sa mère. Elle se leva, époussetant sa jupe pour en enlever les brindilles, puis se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas presque sautillant. Harry, Hermione et Ron la suivirent.

Pendant le dîner, une chouette entra par la fenêtre et Hermione se leva d'un bond afin de l'attraper, lui arrachant presque la patte pour lire la lettre qui lui était adressée. Molly fronça les sourcils, surprise par la fougue de la jeune fille. Harry se sentit obligé d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait :

« Malefoy et elle s'envoient des lettres depuis des mois. »

Molly eut un sourire attendri en regardant Hermione qui s'empourprait alors qu'elle dépliait la lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Félicitation pour tes notes ! Même si je suis certain que j'aurais pu te battre sans difficulté si j'avais passé mes examens..._

_Je parle de mieux en mieux français, je prends le temps de lire des bouquins moldus quand la librairie n'a pas de clients, je vais à la plage avec Keira tous les dimanches... J'ai même un peu bronzé ! Ce qui ne me va pas vraiment..._

_Par rapport à ce que tu disais sur le manque de sexe, je ressens exactement la même chose. Je n'ai rien fait depuis... toi ! C'est assez stupéfiant d'ailleurs, pour moi. Les Françaises sont plus difficiles à charmer sans doute ! Ou peut être ai-je perdu la main... Ou simplement que je ne prends plus vraiment le temps de m'amuser. Entre mon travail, Keira, les Delacour -qui adorent faire des courses et des balades avec nous- et les quelques instants de repos que je m'accorde, trouver une fille n'est pas particulièrement ma préoccupation principale._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment que dire d'autre... J'espère pouvoir quitter la France avant la fin de l'été pour les Etats-Unis, trouver un petit appartement à New York... Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, cette ville m'a toujours fait rêver ! Et qui nous retrouverait dans la foule de cette immense ville ?_

_J'aimerais tout de même te revoir avant de partir... Ou peut être qu'un jour, tu viendras nous voir, Keira et moi dans notre nouveau chez-nous lorsque la guerre sera finie ? Je te laisse avant de devenir dramatique moi aussi !_

_Keira t'embrasse ! (Elle embrasse les Weasley, Weasmoche et le Balafré également …) Et moi, je n'embrasse que toi._

_Drago._

**_°¤_¤°_**

La vieille librairie était sombre et poussiéreuse, de rares bijoux de vieux romans anciennement édités y étant entreposés tels des souvenirs impérissables du passé qui commençaient cependant à s'effriter.

« Monsieur Leroy ? » Appela Drago depuis la caisse enregistreuse en entendant un vacarme provenant du fond de la librairie.

Son patron -un vieillard français particulièrement acariâtre- avait le don de se retrouver enseveli sous une montagne d'ouvrages plus lourds que lui. Drago avait parfois l'impression d'être plus utile en tant que géologue qu'en tant que libraire. Il poussa un profond soupir en l'absence de réponse et quitta sa caisse pour aller s'occuper du vieil homme. Pour une fois, ce dernier n'était pas étouffé par des livres, mais simplement « emprisonné » -comme il se plaisait à le dire- par les mots transcendants de l'immense Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Drago avait commencé à feuilleter ses Confessions avant de s'endormir... Transcendant, bien sûr !

« Monsieur... Il serait plus simple que vous lisiez à l'avant de la boutique... Histoire que je sache exactement où vous vous trouvez.

–Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, jeune homme.

–Et d'un papy sitter... Marmonna Drago dans sa barbe. Je vais prendre ma pause de midi, d'accord ?

–Quelle heure est-il ?

–Midi et demi. Et nous n'avons eu aucun client.

–Ils arrivent quand on s'y attend le moins ! »

Drago résista à grand peine à son désir de répliquer qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à avoir de clients et qu'il n'y en avait d'ailleurs presque pas eu. Il se contenta de donner la clé de la caisse au vieillard avant de quitter la boutique.

Il parcourut quelques rues avant de se retrouver au centre-ville, en plein Marseille. Il s'acheta un sandwich dans un bar, ainsi qu'une bière -nouvelle habitude- avant de se diriger vers le port. Il s'assit sur un petit muret et contempla les bateaux qui arrivaient ou partaient vers des destinations inconnues.

Nombres de jeunes filles lui demandèrent l'heure, une cigarette, ou toute autre chose permettant d'engager la conversation et bêtement, il se défila, baragouinant un « Je ne speak français ». Certaines parlaient hélas assez bien l'anglais et il se retrouvait souvent à devoir suivre une discussion passablement ennuyante avec de jeunes françaises qui ne manquaient pourtant pas de charme. Il se défilait plus facilement en prétextant être avec quelqu'un. Ce qui n'arrêtait -hélas- pas toutes les femmes. Il n'avait pas réellement le coeur à jouer. Il préférait observer les bateaux quittant le port, en silence. Il n'aimait pas les femmes qui l'approchaient, elles manquaient toute de quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir exactement quoi. Mais elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il attendait.

Se relevant du muret, il revint vers les rues pleines de monde. Les touristes débarquaient déjà et il se rendait compte qu'il aurait peut-être plus de monde à la librairie. Il s'en moquait un peu. Son patron le payait dans tous les cas le même salaire.

Il entra dans la boutique et une couche de poussière se déplaça des rayonnages, fuyant vers l'extérieur avec empressement. Il se stoppa à l'embrasure de la porte. Une jeune brunette lui tournait le dos, plongée dans sa contemplation des pavés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour en lire les titres. Il s'approcha et elle se retourna... brisant le charme. Elle était quelconque... Et comme toutes les autres, manquait de quelque chose. Elle lui jeta un sourire, mais il n'eut même pas envie d'essayer de la séduire. Il réalisa que toutes les filles manquaient d'une seule chose -pourtant essentielle : aucune d'elles n'était Hermione Granger.

« Bonjour ! Lança la fille quelconque.

–Bonjour. Marmonna t-il. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Il tenta d'être poli. Le ton de ses mots fut néanmoins glacial. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être poli. Mais l'avait-il déjà été ? Elle lui demanda un exemplaire des Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire. Il le trouva rapidement et le lui tendit avec une certaine brusquerie qui la fit sursauter.

« Vous l'avez lu ? Bredouilla t-elle, comme si elle était effrayée par lui.

–Paris, bons vins... Et luxure. Ça se résume assez facilement. J'ai préféré ceux sur la tentation du désir interdit, la passion... Oui, je l'ai lu. »

Elle eut un petit sourire. Il n'en eut aucun. Elle paya et chuchota :

« Vous voudriez boire un verre ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle parut déçue, mais quitta la boutique sans un mot de plus, de toute évidence vexée. Mr Leroy sembla arriver de nulle part et se posta devant Drago qui lui accorda un demi sourire. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir, presque désespéré.

« Avais-tu une bonne raison de repousser cette magnifique jeune fille ?

–Mmh... Il lui manquait quelque chose. Murmura négligemment Drago, comme troublé de devoir prononcer ces mots.

–Oh... J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est à toi qu'il manque quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, fixant l'écran de la caisse sans ciller. Le vieil homme eut un sourire, plus sage désormais, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Drago ignorait.

« Qu'une personne te manque est moins grave que de ne manquer à personne... »

Drago releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Mr Leroy se contenta simplement d'ajouter :

« Grégoire Lacroix l'a dit avant moi ! Mais je pense comme lui. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ginny s'étala sur son lit, se recouvrant rapidement de la couverture posée au pied du matelas malgré la température assez élevée. Elle avait juste besoin de se blottir dans quelque chose et de ne plus bouger. Harry était parti au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix avec Lupin et d'autres afin de préparer un peu le programme des prochaines semaines. Il lui avait promis de passer l'été avec elle, de profiter d'elle un maximum avant qu'elle ne reparte à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Elle se demanda comment il réagirait en apprenant qu'elle ne retournerait pas en cours. Mais plus encore, comment réagiraient ses parents. Elle se releva doucement en entendant la porte grincer et Tonks apparut, tenant le petit Teddy qui avait bien grandi entre ses bras. Âgé de presque cinq mois, le bébé semblait s'être découvert plusieurs passions : son métamorphosisme, les cheveux des filles et les petits feux d'artifice que lui montraient les jumeaux Weasley.

« Je peux entrer ? Demanda poliment Tonks en étant déjà dans la pièce.

–Bien sûr. » Acquiesça t-elle en souriant au bébé.

Tonks lui tendit Teddy qu'elle serra dans ses bras, tel un doudou. Les bébés avaient un incroyable effet apaisant sur elle. Tonks s'assit sur le lit et la regarda.

« Ils n'ont pas voulu que je viennes à la réunion...

–Oui. Presque personne n'a eu le droit d'y participer alors... Et puis, ils veulent juste soutirer des informations à Harry. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'il ne leur dira absolument rien ! Donc... tu ne rates pas grand chose.

–Il va te manquer, n'est ce pas ? Sourit Tonks, presque attendrie -état naturel dans lequel elle était constamment depuis la naissance de son fils.

–Quand ?

–L'année prochaine ! Je suis certaine que MacGonagall acceptera qu'il vienne souvent à Poudlard. Après tout... il n'y a plus beaucoup d'élèves alors il y aura de la place. Mais, il ne pourra pas être toujours là.

–Je ne pense pas retourner à l'école. » Avoua calmement Ginny.

Elle décida bêtement de s'exercer à annoncer la nouvelle à une personne un peu moins proche d'elle. De telle manière que cela passerait plus facilement lorsqu'elle le dirait à Harry ou à ses parents. Tonks fronça les sourcils, presque mécontente.

« Juste pour Harry ? Soit réaliste, Ginny, vous êtes jeunes... Et lorsque cette guerre sera finie, il sera plus simple que tu aies un diplôme plus élevé que de simples BUSES, tu ne penses pas ?

–Si la guerre finie un jour... Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry. Je pense juste que... j'ai besoin de rester avec ma famille. Si ça finit mal... il vaut mieux être préparé, non ? »

Tonks baissa les yeux vers Teddy qui mâchouillait les cheveux roux de sa marraine. Son regard se ternit peu à peu et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ginny comprit immédiatement à quoi elle pensait et s'exclama :

« Je ne veux pas dire que ça finira mal pour Teddy ou pour... vous.

–Oh, mais je sais que ce sera peut-être le cas. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de mourir tous les deux, et Teddy se retrouvera seul. Mais... nous avons fait un choix. On doit l'assumer. Et puis, toi et Harry, vous vous occuperez de lui, n'est ce pas ? Ou tes parents, ou les miens...

–Bien sûr ! On s'occupera tous de lui. »

Tonks eut un sourire. Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant puis des voix leur parvinrent depuis le rez de chaussée. Des cris… de joie ? Elle se relevèrent, Ginny portant toujours Teddy et elles rejoignirent les Weasley au salon.

La rouquine se figea sur le seuil en observant la scène. Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes en enlaçant sa belle-fille contre sa poitrine généreuse. Hermione - le regard humide de larmes- se tourna vers elle et chuchota :

« Fleur est enceinte. »

La plupart des fils Weasley semblaient hébétés, Bill recevant de multiples tapes fraternelles sur les épaules ou le dos. Molly sanglota :

« Vous êtes tellement jeunes ! »

Ginny poussa un soupir agacé et sa mère se tourna vers elle. Fleur parut gênée, croyant peut être que ce soupir lui était adressé, mais Ginny planta son regard dans celui de Molly et grommela :

« On n'est plus des enfants ! Arrête de te comporter comme si on avait six ans, ce n'est pas le cas ! Traite nous un peu en adulte ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en frappant ses pieds contre le sol -comme lorsqu'elle avait justement six ans- et grimpa dans sa chambre, un Teddy étonné dans les bras. La porte claqua. Puis plus aucun bruit ne leur parvint.

« Mais... qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » Bredouilla Molly, surprise.

Hermione haussa les épaules alors que les quelques membres de l'Ordre les ayant quittés une heure plus tôt revenaient. Remus s'approcha de Tonks et demanda où était son fils. Harry demanda au même moment où était passé Ginny et Fred répliqua :

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à notre petite soeur ? »

Son ton était si menaçant qu'Harry essaya vainement de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, comme si il se sentait obligé d'avoir fait une erreur. En quelques secondes à peine, il laissa tomber. Ils n'avaient aucun problème dernièrement. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à faire l'amour, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine à chaque occasion et parlaient si souvent du futur qu'ils y étaient déjà à moitié.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Grimaça t-il finalement.

–Tu es sûr ? Insista George en se rapprochant d'Harry, essayant d'avoir un air méchant qui lui donna simplement une tête de proxénète ou de mafieux.

–Certain, George. Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

–C'est peut-être ça le problème. » Se permit de faire remarquer Fred avec un sourire coquin.

Molly le fusilla du regard et Ron devint brusquement très rouge. Harry se contenta d'une moue exaspérée avant de lancer :

« Je suis certain que tu ne veux pas vraiment parler de ça avec moi. »

Fred et George échangèrent une grimace et Lupin observa la pièce avant de lancer :

« En fait... que se passe t-il pour que vous soyez tous ici ? Et où est mon fils ?

–Ginny est monté avec lui. Et Fleur est enceinte ! »

Les félicitations fusèrent à nouveau. Dans les effusions, personne ne remarqua qu'Harry était monté, ne se souciant guère des festivités. Il craignait toujours que Ginny le rejette à nouveau, comme quelques mois plus tôt, que ses peurs resurgissent et les fassent rompre une nouvelle fois. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Ginny et seul un grognement lui répondit.

« C'est moi... »

Elle lui proposa finalement de rentrer et il en fut soulagé. Le problème ne venait pas de lui. Allongée sur son lit, Ginny berçait tranquillement Teddy qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en appréciant la scène se déroulant devant lui. Il ferma la porte et s'installa à leur côté, Teddy tendant sa main libre vers lui. Il lui donna son majeur avec lequel l'enfant se mit à jouer.

« Il paraît que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal...

–Quoi ? S'étonna t-elle. Non, tu n'as rien fait du tout.

–Et bien, apparemment, tes frères pensent qu'à chaque fois que tu vas mal, c'est de ma faute à partir de maintenant.

–Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire. C'est maman... elle nous traite comme des gosses. On est des adultes maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle le comprenne. »

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la moue agacée de Ginny, moue qui justement lui faisait paraître dix ans de moins.

« Gin... tu as seize ans. Tu es sa petite dernière. Comprend là un peu. Elle te verra toujours comme sa petite fille qui jouait à la poupée...

–Tu me vois comme une gamine, toi aussi ? S'emporta t-elle.

–Je ne te ferais pas l'amour aussi souvent si je te voyais comme une petite fille. Lui fit-il remarquer en embrassant son front.

–Harry ! S'écria t-elle en montrant Teddy du doigt.

–Il n'a pas l'âge de comprendre ça... »

Elle sourit légèrement en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry qui caressa doucement ses cheveux de sa main libre. Teddy somnolait désormais et Harry récupéra son majeur avec un sourire.

Ginny semblait toujours angoissée, ce qui le pesait lui aussi. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits et il souhaita l'effacer par dessus tout. Il ne supportait pas de lire une quelconque peine sur son visage. Elle observait le bébé avec une certaine douceur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler lui aussi. L'effet que produisait Teddy sur les autres était si apaisant... Molly lui avait expliqué que tous les bébés faisaient cet effet là quand ils ne pleuraient pas et étaient calmes. Surtout en temps de guerre.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et Lupin se glissa dans la chambre, manifestement gêné d'être là, n'osant pas réclamer son fils alors qu'il en avait effectivement le droit. Ginny se redressa, l'enfant dans les bras et le passa à son père.

« Vous rentrez ? L'interrogea Harry en se levant à son tour.

–Oui. On repassera demain. Je n'abandonne pas l'idée de découvrir ce que tu dois faire, Harry ! Même si je dois demander l'aide de Ginny pour cela.

–Alors là, ne comptez pas sur moi ! Répliqua la rouquine en attrapant la main d'Harry. Je ne dirais absolument rien, même sous la torture ! »

Lupin eut un petit rire et répliqua qu'il n'en arriverait certainement pas à de telles extrémités pour apprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry embrassa le front de son filleul avant que son père ne l'emporte. Ginny rejoignit finalement son lit, s'écroulant dessus. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, calant sa tête contre ses seins, écoutant les battements de son coeur, si légers malgré son trouble.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'enquit-il sans oser la regarder après quelques minutes d'un silence lourd de sens.

–Rien, pourquoi ?

–Je sens que ça ne va pas... »

Elle expira profondément et sa poitrine se souleva, l'entraînant lui aussi dans ce mouvement. Elle resta muette pendant une longue -très longue- minute avant de murmurer :

« Tu n'as jamais peur de ce qui nous attend ? »

Il prit son temps avant de répondre :

« Si, souvent. De plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs. Mais je ne veux pas que ça m'empêche de vivre... alors je fais semblant de ne pas avoir peur. À quoi ça servirait de le montrer ? »

Il se redressa, plantant son regard émeraude, qui lui coupa -comme d'ordinaire- le souffle pendant un millième de seconde, dans le sien. Elle mordillait ses lèvres avec acharnement, y laissant des morsures rouge sang. Il tentait de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait, mais n'y parvint pas. Si bien qu'il finit par chuchoter avec angoisse :

« Est ce encore un problème nous concernant ?

–En quelque sorte. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas question que nous arrêtions. Je t'aime trop pour ça de toute façon ! Et puis... je crois qu'on s'y fera avec le temps...

–Qu'on se fera à quoi ?

–Et bien... à la guerre. À la vie. À la mort. À tout ça... On s'y fera... J'ai... besoin de changements. J'ai besoin d'être certaine que je suis prête à vivre ça ! »

Il esquissa un sourire avant d'inspirer profondément, comme pour respirer un peu de courage flottant dans l'air bouillant de la chambre. Il réalisa que le moment était parfait. Elle voulait du changement ? Il allait lui en offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Il quitta le lit et elle parut surprise, jusqu'au moment où il sortit une petite boite de sa poche en s'agenouillant. Elle resta hébétée un instant. Il fut capable de lire la surprise dans ses yeux et marmonna :

« J'avais dit que j'attendrais tes dix-sept ans. Mais... On n'a pas besoin d'être majeurs pour se fiancer. C'est juste... une bague après tout. Et on restera fiancés le temps qu'il nous plaira. »

Il ouvrit la boite recouverte de velours noir. Un anneau en or tout simple y était disposé.

« Ginerva Weasley...

–Oui. Coupa t-elle.

–Tu me laisses finir ? Pouffa t-il fasse à son empressement.

–Oui. Enfin, oui... je te laisse finir.

–Ginerva Weasley. Reprit il avec un sourire. Veux tu m'épouser ? »

Elle resta silencieuse durant un petit moment, comme pour se contenir et répéta un « oui » tremblotant. Il se releva, lui glissa l'anneau au doigt et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, comme pour conclure l'accord qu'ils venaient de passer. À sa plus grande surprise, elle le repoussa. Son front se plissa et il se recula, se demandant si il était possible de changer d'avis en aussi peu de temps. Étant une Weasley, elle en était bien capable. Mais ce ne fut pas un refus qu'elle prononça quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Il se figea. Elle crut même qu'il allait s'évanouir car il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, vacilla légèrement, avala plusieurs fois sa salive avec difficulté puis se racla finalement la gorge pour ne prononcer qu'un « gneu ». Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, inquiète de sa réaction... Ou plutôt non réaction. Il palissait à vue d'oeil et ne respirait apparemment plus. Elle caressa lentement sa joue, attendant un mot ou quelque chose prouvant qu'il était encore de ce monde.

« Harry ?! »

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme tomba en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Elle resta sans bouger, croyant qu'il lui faisait une blague... Il semblait impossible qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom puisse s'évanouir à l'annonce de la grossesse de sa petite amie. Mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle se leva d'un bond pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés, glissant ses genoux sous la tête du brun qui grogna légèrement. Elle poussa un soupir presque exaspéré en passant ses doigts sur le front du jeune homme pour le réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Molly et Arthur apparurent.

« On a entendu un grand...

–Boum. Conclut Molly.. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de rougir comme jamais. Molly s'approcha d'Harry et tenta de le réveiller, sortant sa baguette pour lui jeter quelques sorts. Arthur se dirigea vers sa fille pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous les sortilèges de Molly qui lui demanda si il voulait manger ou boire quelque chose et si il se sentait faible. Harry répondit par un bruit bizarre et Molly se tourna vers sa fille, menaçante :

« Ginny, que lui as-tu fais ?

–Je... je lui ai annoncé quelque chose... »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, la seule fois où je me suis évanoui à une annonce de ta mère, c'est quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux ! Tu n'es pas enceinte de jumeaux, n'est ce pas ? »

Il comptait manifestement sur un rire, mais Ginny fit non de la tête avant d'annoncer :

« Non, juste enceinte ! »

Ses parents se figèrent. Elle grimaça avant de tenter avec un vague sourire de leur montrer que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle leva les bras vers le ciel et s'exclama :

« Surprise ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le salon du Terrier n'avait jamais supporté une ambiance si pesante. Ginny était assise sur le canapé, ses mains posées sur ses genoux joints. Ses parents étaient assis face à elle sur l'autre canapé du salon et la jaugeaient tous deux avec sévérité. Elle attendait que l'un d'eux parle, mais apparemment, ils ne semblaient guère disposés à le faire. Elle finit par bredouiller :

« Vous... allez dire quelque chose ou non ?

–Que voudrais-tu qu'on dise à notre fille de seize ans enceinte !?

–Dix-sept ans dans un mois. Précisa bêtement l'adolescente.

–Et qu'est ce que ça change ? Répliqua Arthur qui avait l'air d'avoir prit un sacré coup sur la tête.

–Je pensais que vous tenteriez d'assassiner Harry... Pas que ce serait moi qui passerais sur le grill. Confia-t-elle en rougissant.

–Harry a l'air assez choqué comme ça ! Commenta Molly. Mais... tu es si jeune...

–Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! »

Ginny parut agacé, presque en colère et Molly parut recevoir une telle rage de la part de sa fille comme une gifle. La jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, une moue penaude sur les lèvres. Elle semblait partagée entre l'agressivité et la tristesse. Ses parents la connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'en restant silencieux, elle finirait par craquer et leur cracher ce qu'elle ressentait à la figure. L'explosion ne tarda pas.

« J'en ai assez que vous me voyez comme une gamine de six ans, d'accord !? Et que vous répétiez que je suis jeune, c'est... Vous pensez quoi ? Que je ne suis pas capable d'être une bonne mère simplement parce que je suis jeune ? Parce que j'en suis capable ! Je peux largement m'occuper de cet enfant, même seule si il le faut ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis, de votre consentement ou quoi que ce soit ! Parce qu'il n'est pas du tout question que je m'en débarrasse. Je le garderais. Quoi que vous en pensiez. »

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard puis Arthur articula difficilement :

« Nous n'avons jamais pensé que tu ne serais pas capable de l'élever. Tu es jeune, bien sûr, mais... Après tout, James et Lily ont eu Harry à 20ans, comme nous avons eu Bill à 20ans. Harry est très mature, comme tu l'es. Vous aurez sans doute besoin d'aide et nous serons là pour vous la proposer autant que vous le voudrez. Nous... nous avons juste...

–Nous étions juste extrêmement surpris, ma chérie. Bredouilla finalement Molly pour compléter la phrase de son mari. Tu as dix-sept ans, Harry dix-huit. Vous êtes jeunes... Mais je sais que vous vous en sortirez. Enfin... s'il évite de s'évanouir la prochaine fois. »

Ginny fut secouée par un rire silencieux alors que la porte du salon s'entrouvrait. Harry apparut, les joues légèrement rouges. Ginny lui tendit la main, effrayée pendant un millième de seconde par l'idée qu'il ne prenne pas. Mais il n'hésita pas un instant et l'attrapa, s'asseyant avec elle sur le canapé. Molly esquissa un sourire avant de remarquer.

« Et je crois avoir vu une bague de fiançailles à ton doigt. C'est déjà un bon départ... »

Ginny acquiesça en souriant avant de se tourner vers Harry :

« Tu vas mieux ?

–Oui. C'était juste... beaucoup d'un coup. La prochaine fois que tu as une telle nouvelle à annoncer, fait le plus en douceur. Sinon, tu seras connue comme Celle-Qui-A-Tué-Harry-Potter. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago rentra comme tous les soirs par le conduit de cheminée, débarquant dans le salon des Delacour avec quelques volutes de fumée bleuté. Un silence de mort planait sur la maison, mais il n'y prêta guère attention, grimpant dans sa chambre pour se changer, voulant profiter du soleil qui éclairait encore la plage. Il savait que Keira y serait -comme tous les soirs. Il enfila son short de bain avant de sortir par la porte de derrière, refermant soigneusement les baies vitrées derrière lui.

Il dévala les rochers menant au sable doré sur lequel il se brûla un peu les pieds et parcourut quelques mètres, humant l'air salin à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Il savait que vivre près de la mer resterait l'un de ces rêves. L'odeur du sable et de l'eau avait un effet positif sur lui. Sans doute davantage parce qu'elle le liait à la plus belle époque de sa vie. Il glissa ses pieds dans l'eau, de petites vaguelettes se brisant sur eux et observa la plage, cherchant sa soeur des yeux. D'ordinaire, il lui suffisait de repérer une foule de beaux garçons. Sa soeur était alors forcément dans les parages. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que les jours précédents. La chaleur était pourtant étouffante, mais la plage était presque vide. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que les quelques dizaines de personnes présentes avaient toutes le regard rivé sur lui. Ou plutôt sur ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

Il se retourna brutalement et son coeur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine. Au-dessus de la villa des Delacour, planant dans le ciel, une marque d'un vert fluorescent se détachait sur le blanc des nuages. Un crâne d'où sortait un serpent. La même marque qui s'exposait sur son avant-bras. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, oubliant qu'il avait laissé sa baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon dans sa chambre.

Le sentiment de sécurité avec lequel il vivait depuis quelques mois s'évanouit. Ouvrant la porte de la cuisine à la volée, il appela sa soeur ou quelqu'un, n'importe qui pouvant lui répondre. La marque des ténèbres signifiait forcément qu'une personne était morte dans la maison. Il ouvrit chaque porte du rez de chaussée avant de monter à l'étage, ne pouvant croire qu'il soit passé près de sa soeur sans sentir qu'elle allait peut-être mal. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Vide. Il entra dans celle du couple Delacour et se figea.

Sur la moquette d'un rose pâle, deux corps reposaient. Le regard écarquillé d'horreur, Apolline Delacour fixait le plafond qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir. Il s'approcha d'elle, le souffle court et posa sa main sur son poignet, vérifiant si elle n'avait pas un pouls -même très faible. Mais pas un battement ne se détacha du silence. Mr Delacour était étalé sur le lit, mort également. Le souffle de Drago se coupa dans ses poumons et il parut incapable de respirer. Il s'inquiéta pour Gabrielle, mais se souvint qu'elle passait la soirée chez des amis...

« On se sent coupable, fils ? »

Drago se redressa d'un geste brusque et avala difficilement sa salive. Face à lui, Lucius Malefoy -qu'il ne considérait plus comme un père- le dévisageait, un sourire railleur et sadique aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Yaxley tenait Keira par la taille, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Elle avait les yeux fermés, semblait s'être évanouie. Il ne prit guère de temps à comprendre qu'elle avait été ensorcelée pour ne pas se rebeller. Sa magie aurait alors pu exploser hors d'elle et tous les tuer. Ils avaient manifestement trouvé une parade.

« Lâchez la. Cracha Drago, serrant les poings.

–Tu n'as pas de baguette. Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier. » Répliqua Lucius d'une voix moqueuse et cruelle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'approuver mentalement. Il détestait cette sensation qu'il connaissait trop bien et s'emparait désormais de lui. Cette sensation d'être sans défense face à un adulte, son père qui le menaçait de sa baguette à chaque occasion, lui lançant Doloris sur Doloris, gifle sur gifle puis plus tard poing sur poing. Il s'approcha d'un pas, prêt à cogner lui aussi, à se défendre autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais la baguette de son père se pointa sur lui et il recula mécaniquement d'un pas. Si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait eu sa baguette. Il n'avait rien.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

–Mais que tu rentres à la maison ! Avec ta... soeur, puisque tu y tiens tant. Ta mère est si impatiente de te retrouver !

–Que je rentre tel le fils prodigue ? Railla Drago avec un rire sans joie. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne me battrais plus à vos côtés, père. Ni comptez pas. Laissez nous... Qu'est ce que cela vous coûterait !? Ou peut être que votre cher maître veut quelque chose et que tel en gentil toutou, vous vous empressez de le lui rapporter !? »

Lucius pâlit très légèrement. Drago savait pointer le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal. Lucius s'était toujours considéré comme un meneur et non comme le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qu'il était malgré lui. Drago avança à nouveau et ce fut Yaxley qui leva sa baguette à son tour.

« Je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer, alors ne me tente pas. Rends toi bien gentiment. »

Drago planta son regard dans le sien, le glaçant si bien que Yaxley cessa presque de respirer. Lucius se tourna vers lui. Yaxley eut un petit sourire puis disparut, transplanant. Drago se rua vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter en un rugissement de colère et Lucius l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant de terre pour le plaquer contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le coup de poing qu'il reçut à l'estomac ne procura presque aucun mal à Drago qui -le regard fixé sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa soeur quelques secondes plus tôt- ne pensait qu'à elle.

Il n'avait même plus envie de se défendre. Il savait qu'en ne le faisant pas, il rejoindrait Keira beaucoup plus vite. Alors fermant les yeux, il oublia les coups donnés par son père, bientôt accompagnés de Doloris à cause de son manque de réaction. Il laissa la fatigue l'emporter, sachant que là où il irait, sa soeur serait.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilà... re-fin-sadique... Et préparez les mouch-mouch pour la suite... j'crois qu'il sera assez déprimant le prochain chapitre même si je ne l'ai pas encore entièrement fini... (j'vais le faire cet aprèm) Ce sera le dernier de la partie 1 ! La partie 2 comportera environ le même nombre de chapitres... Donc, il reste pas mal de choses à écrire ! _**

**_Donc, beaucoup d'annonce dans ce chapitre... Un dragO qui réalise pas mal de choses... Une grOssesse pour le moins... choquante ! (grOs trip avec Harry ! xD on va en entendre parler xD) et puis.... bah cette fin... xD _**

**_VOs avis pour la suite ? Vos idées ? Possibilités ? blablabla ? xD parce que là vous pouvez avoir plein plein d'z'idées ! =D et peut être m'influencer sur les détails !_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! pleaseuh ! ^^_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**Alors ce chapitre... bah j'crois que j'l'aime bien xD Enfin, je crois avoir réussi à mettre les émotions que je voulais dedans (essentiel non ?) J'ai pleuré moi-même mais j'pleure tout le temps alors j'crois que c'est pas très représentatif hein x) Et puis un grand immense mercii à nouveau pour vos reviews ! ça me remonte vraiment le moral en ce moment alors merci beaucoup ! =D**_

**_J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre d'après (repleuré - je risque la déshydratation à cause de cette fic xD) et j'pense l'avoir fini aujourd'hui. Mais bon, j'veux toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance à chaque fois donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre prochain... euh... Surement entre dimanche et mardi. _**

**_J'ai recommencé à écrire ma fic sur Twilight -un peu hier soir- et puis j'continu "Roma" en paralléle de l'écriture d'Inexistence alors que je suppose que quand j'aurais fini cette fic, j'aurais pleins de d'autres projets à vous proposer ! _**

**_Deux phrases encOr' ! Et ça sera comme ça à chaque fois maintenant lOl La première est extrait d'un roman que je viens de lire "No et moi" que je vous conseille vraiment ! Simplement éblouissant ! (et puis pas très long et pas très cher ^^)_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Il ne faut pas espérer changer le mOnde car le mOnde est bien plus fOrt que nOus."  
**Delphine de Vigan_

_**"Devenir adulte, c'est aussi se rendre à l'évidence, lâcher ses rêves d'enfants pour se laisser menotter par la réalité."**_  
_Aurore Guitry_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

La pluie glissait contre les vitres telles des larmes sur les joues des gens tristes. Hermione les observait dégringoler, se liant et se déliant les unes aux autres, se séparant pour ne former que des gouttelettes puis s'unissant à nouveau. Cette occupation n'apaisait pourtant pas l'impression étrange qui oppressait son coeur. Elle avait le sentiment que des milliers de pics de glace s'y étaient enfoncés durant la journée.

Elle s'était levée avec un mal de tête abominable qui ne faiblissait pas et elle se coucherait sans doute avec... Les réunions de l'Ordre avaient semblé interminables durant la journée et de nouvelles décisions avaient été prises. La première concernant l'aménagement du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait l'impression d'être de trop au Terrier et elle avait décidé de prendre une des chambres du Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle devrait aller récupérer ses affaires dans son ancienne maison. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le cran d'y retourner... Elle savait que la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu tant de choses avec ses parents et sa famille était trop emplie de souvenirs pour qu'elle puisse s'y rendre seule.

Un éclat de rire détourna son attention et elle reporta son regard sur les Weasley et Harry. Ron, Bill et Charly avaient proféré des dizaines de menaces à l'adresse d'Harry depuis la veille, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ginny et lui étaient encore plus collés l'un à l'autre que d'ordinaire et Hermione eut un sourire. Ils étaient simplement adorables. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les imaginer vieux avec leurs enfants et petits enfants tout autour d'eux... Cette image la fit sourire.

Fleur et Bill discutaient de l'aménagement de l'une des chambres de leur maison -la Chaumière aux coquillages- pour leur bébé. Elle avait beau être enceinte de deux mois seulement, Fleur semblait vouloir tout organiser le plus rapidement possible, prétextant un « Et si il naissait en avance ! ». Molly lui avait répliqué -attendrie mais moqueuse- qu'aucun enfant ne pouvait naître avec autant d'avance en ayant toutes ses jambes ! Fleur avait soupiré que deux suffiraient.

Harry et Ginny semblaient encore bien éloignés de ces préoccupations... Le futur papa paraissait songeur et Hermione comprit qu'il s'inquiétait un peu. Qui irait chasser les Horcruxes à sa place lorsque l'enfant serait là ? Elle savait qu'il ne voulait rien rater, mais qu'il n'aurait pas toujours plus de possibilité. Il devrait faire un choix : rater la grossesse ou les premiers mots ? La naissance ou les premiers pas ? Ginny volait trop haut sur son petit nuage pour se rendre compte que les sourires de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'étaient pas si francs que d'habitude.

Ron s'installa auprès d'Hermione et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. L'averse de pluie s'était installée sur le pays en quelques heures à peine, chassant le soleil sans trêve. Il lui lança un petit sourire, remarquant qu'elle était inquiète alors qu'il n'était généralement pas très doué pour ça.

« As quoi tu penses ?

–Euh... à Drago. Il... n'a pas répondu à la lettre que je lui ai envoyée hier. Il aurait dû le faire et... Il n'est jamais en retard pourtant. Enfin, il répond toujours dès qu'il la reçoit. »

Elle s'empourpra violemment en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait comme une adolescente lors de son premier béguin. Il ne se moqua pourtant pas d'elle et tenta de la rassurer :

« Le hibou s'est peut-être perdu. »

Elle étouffa un rire et répliqua :

« Merci, Ron. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça... Il s'est peut-être juste... trouvé une autre fille. Il est sans doute trop occupé pour s'intéresser à moi ! »

Ron n'osa même pas démentir cette affirmation. Ils connaissaient tous trop bien Drago Malefoy. Ils savaient tous qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se poser, à draguer une seule fille, à ne briser le coeur de personne. Il n'était qu'un joueur trop doué à la beauté inhumaine. Il aimait s'amuser avant de dévorer ces victimes. Elle sentit un noeud dans son estomac et se releva.

« Je reviens... » Bredouilla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle s'installa dans la salle de bain, passant de l'eau sur son visage pour se calmer. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il y ait juste ça... une autre fille plus belle et attirante qu'elle. Il ne pouvait cesser de lui écrire juste pour la remplacer ! Il y avait forcément autre chose... une raison indépendante de sa volonté. Ou peut-être que la nouvelle-elle enchaînait plus d'orgasmes à la minute... Hermione se moqua d'elle même en y pensant.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se détendre, un cri lui parvint. Elle se figea. Ce n'était pas un cri de douleur. Ni un cri de peur. Non, il y avait bien pire que ça. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en courant et entra dans le salon.

Fleur était blottit contre le torse de Bill, pleurant comme jamais Hermione n'aurait pu l'imaginer pleurer. Elle semblait envahi par ses flots intarissables de larmes, Bill tentant de la consoler comme il pouvait, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, laquelle avait les yeux plus humides que d'habitude.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

–Mr et Madame Delacour ont été retrouvés morts... Asphyxier soit disant... l'Avada sans doute. Bredouilla Harry, plus pâle que jamais.

–Et Gabrielle ?

–Elle était chez des amies... Elle les a découverts ce matin. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Retrouver les cadavres de ses propres parents devait être atroce. Surtout aussi jeune. Ron prit sa main dans la sienne. Comme elle, il avait bien besoin de réconfort. Mais comme elle, n'avait personne auprès de laquelle obtenir ce peu de réconfort. Puis la peine qu'elle ressentait s'effaça aussi vite que l'éclair, étant remplacé par une angoisse étouffante.

« Et Drago et Keira ? » s'entendit elle prononcer en ayant l'impression que ces mots sortaient de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre tant sa voix fut lointaine.

Ron haussa les épaules. Et ce signe plus que toute autre chose lui fit tourner la tête. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle en entendait les battements dans ses oreilles, comme lorsqu'elle avait été presque morte quelques mois plus tôt. Harry s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On va essayer de les retrouver... Ils doivent forcément être emprisonnés au Manoir Malefoy, non ? S'interrogea t-il, sa voix plus forte et rauque qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

–Harry, il n'est pas du tout question que vous partiez là-bas et risquiez vos vies ! S'écria Molly en l'écoutant parler.

–Mais on ne peut pas... ne rien faire !? Haleta Hermione.

–Non, bien sûr que non ! Coupa Lupin -qui avait été porteur de la nouvelle des décès. Mais il nous faut un plan. Nous ne pouvons attaquer un repère de Mangemort si facilement... Nous risquerions beaucoup trop ! »

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose, agacé qu'il faille toujours faire plan sur plan alors que des vies étaient en jeu, mais Ginny s'empara de sa main et il se figea. Une autre vie dépendait de lui désormais, et il le réalisa à l'instant où il s'imagina ce qu'il se passerait si il mourrait. Ginny se retrouverait seule et ça, il n'en était pas question ! Il resta donc silencieux. Hermione baissa les yeux, vaguement déçue. Sans Harry pour les soutenir, ils ne restaient que des adolescents...

« Alors... on attend ?

–On va préparer un plan. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Son coeur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine, son sang circulait si vite dans ses veines, l'alimentant pour qu'il batte encore et encore. Il respira profondément. L'air semblait amer. Un goût aigre envahit sa gorge et il toussota. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient ankylosées par les coups et il serra les dents, ses mâchoires craquant légèrement. Ses lèvres étaient asséchées et il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de soif. Il respira à nouveau, ses côtes douloureuses semblant se rompre à chaque seconde. Il grogna de douleur puis tenta de distinguer quelque chose, voulant savoir où il se trouvait.

Les cachots du Manoir Malefoy lui étaient assez connus pour qu'il les reconnaisse. Les pierres des quatre murs sans fenêtre étaient tâchés de sang et autres liquides dont un blanchâtre qui lui donna la nausée. Il essaya de se mettre debout, en vain. Chaque partie de son corps lui paraissait alourdi et ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le porter. Il baissa les yeux, observant sa peau. Son torse nu était marqué d'hématomes et de larges balafres. Il avait du s'évanouir car il ne gardait aucun souvenir des coups. En se tournant un peu, il sentit une douleur suraiguë au niveau de la taille et y tâtonna, n'osant la regarder. Sous ses doigts, l'os de sa hanche était un peu trop proéminent pour que ce soit normal. Elle devait être déboîtée. Il serra les dents et se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour que la douleur s'évapore... Il réalisa que seule la mort ou des soins pourraient lui porter secours.

Un bruit de tissus attira son attention vers le fond de la petite salle de torture et il s'attendait à se retrouver face à un Sang de Bourbe ou moldu dans un état encore pire que le sien. Mais ce fut le regard noir de sa petite soeur qu'il croisa.

« Keira !? »

L'adolescente battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Exceptés quelques égratignures, elle semblait être dans un assez bon état, mais dans une espèce de néant comateux sans doute du aux sorts que lui avait lancé Yaxley. Après quelques secondes d'hébétudes, elle se leva, s'approchant de lui. Elle ne marchait pas très droit. Du sang s'était mêlé à ses cheveux, mais tous ses vêtements étaient encore en bon état, ce qui rassura profondément Drago. Sa pire crainte concernant sa soeur ne semblait s'être réalisée. Elle le scruta longuement et des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue quand elle comprit qu'il devait atrocement souffrir. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et passa ses doigts sur sa joue. Il frissonna légèrement.

« Comment vas-tu ? Bredouilla-t-il.

–Je... Je suis juste un peu sonnée. J'ai l'impression d'être... toute vide...

–Ils ont du... canaliser tes pouvoirs... les bloquer pour que tu ne puisses pas te défendre...

–Ce n'est pas important. C'est toi qui... tu dois avoir... si mal...

–Rien que quelques bobos... répliqua-t-il en essayant de sourire, ses mâchoires si douloureuses qu'il ne parvint qu'à grimacer.

–Tu mens et je le vois... »

Il ne dit mot et elle laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il saisit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

« Allez... nous avons vécu bien pire.

–Tu crois ? Sanglota t-elle, un peu moqueuse.

–Oui. Le jour où il nous avait enfermés dans les cachots toute une nuit et nous avait lancé des tas de Doloris... Tu sais bien... Le jour où nous avions...

–Peint le portrait d'Abraxas Malefoy ! Conclut elle en pouffant.

–On lui avait fait une moustache... Il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil si je me souviens bien. »

Keira étouffa un rire et tenta de cesser de pleurer par la même occasion. Elle n'avait jamais eu si peur de sa vie. Ils se rendaient tout deux compte qu'ils risquaient beaucoup, que leurs vies pouvaient se terminer si vite qu'ils n'auraient même pas le temps de se dire adieux. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de chuchoter :

« Je t'aime.

–On ne va pas mourir. Riposta-t-il avec sévérité. Pas la peine de se faire de larmoyants discours. Nous n'allons pas mourir.

–Et si c'est le cas, je tenais à ce que tu saches que je t'aime.

–Je sais, Keira... Je t'aime aussi. Mais on ne va quand même pas mourir !

–Et tu mérites que d'autres personnes apprennent à se connaître et à t'aimer. »

Il baissa la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait aussi. Il s'en était fait la promesse, enfant déjà. Il la suivrait dans la tombe, aurait pu mourir pour elle. Et il ne voulait pas que ça se passe si vite, sans qu'il ait pu se préparer, se battre. Elle continua sur sa lancée, faisant fit de son manque de réaction.

« Hermione par exemple. Elle mérite beaucoup plus que le Drago que tu veux bien lui montrer. Offre lui le Drago que je suis la seul à connaître. Elle ne te dévorera pas tout cru juste en se rendant compte qu'elle est capable de le faire. Elle t'aime beaucoup. Alors... aime la. Aussi fort que tu en es capable.

–Keira... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Marmonna t-il en l'écoutant finalement avec attention.

–Parce que. Parce que pour moi, tu dois... Tu dois montrer au monde qui tu es. Tu dois... marquer le monde, faire autant de bien autour de toi que tu le peux. Tenter d'effacer ce que notre famille a fait endurer à tant de personnes au long des siècles. Tu dois apprendre à aimer, à être aimé. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais tu dois exister. Pas en tant que dernier héritier des Malefoy, en tant que toi. Je ne pourrais pas partir si tu ne promets pas de vivre. »

Il se figea.

« Quand tu dis partir... tu veux...

–Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais si ça doit arriver... je veux savoir que je peux te laisser.

–Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ! S'écria t-il. Il n'est pas question que...

–Drago ! Promets moi ! Promets moi de vivre quoi qu'il m'arrive, quoi qu'il t'arrive ! De te battre jusqu'à la fin ! »

Ses larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, traçant des marques pâles car effaçant la saleté sur sa peau. Elle le suppliait simplement du regard et il regretta de ne pas être capable de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Alors il finit par chuchoter, comme à regret :

« Je te le promet. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux, Lord Voldemort écoutait patiemment le discours de ses Mangemorts. Bellatrix expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé, lui détaillant le plan qu'il avait exécuté avec brio, la façon dont ils avaient retrouvé les deux enfants Malefoy grâce à de complexes recherches concernant les proches de Weasley en France. Après avoir torturé de nombreux amis de Fleur -désormais Weasley- ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient chez les parents de cette dernière et avaient pu les capturer. Ils avaient également intercepté une lettre échangée entre le fils Malefoy et la Sang-de-Bourbe la veille.

Après avoir suivi le récit avec attention, Lord Voldemort sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis railla :

« Et que comptez vous faire d'eux ?

–Ce que vous désirez, maître. Jubila simplement Bellatrix.

–Yaxley... Il me semble que tu désirais garder la jeune fille !? Je te l'accorde... Fais en ce que tu désires. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Tant qu'à Drago, j'ai de plus grands projets pour lui finalement.

–De plus grands projets, Maître ? S'enquit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, pensant pendant un bref instant de folie que Lord Voldemort espérait encore obtenir quoi que ce soit de Drago.

–Oui. Je suis certain que cette Granger n'est pas réellement le genre de filles avec lesquelles il flirte généralement. Par conséquent, il doit s'agir de plus qu'un flirt. Je veux faire passer un message à Harry Potter. Ses amis et les amis de ses amis ne sont pas en sécurité. Et malgré leurs tentatives pour les sauver, ils auront échoué... Je veux qu'ils le voient de leurs yeux. Drago est-il blessé ?

–Oui, maître... Mais si vous souhaitez qu'on le guérisse...

–Non. Faites le souffrir. Torturez le. Je veux que ses blessures soient visibles. Allez donc le porter devant la maison des Weasley. Je veux qu'il soit si proche de la mort qu'ils aient tous peur pour lui... Je veux qu'Harry Potter voie sa meilleure amie souffrir autant qu'il souffrira lorsque j'aurais mis la main sur sa petite amie ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione était blottit sous ses draps, ne respirant presque plus, n'en ressentant pas vraiment le besoin. Des milliers d'images lui envahissaient l'esprit. Que pouvaient vivre Drago et Keira à l'instant même ? Elle imaginait le pire...

La porte de la chambre de Ginny où elle dormait toujours s'entrouvrit et Harry apparut, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Il paraissait honteux et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais il avait toujours été du genre à culpabiliser pour tout. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, par-dessus les draps. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre durant de longues minutes, puis Harry articula avec une lenteur mesurée.

« Je... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir insisté pour que nous allions directement aider Keira et Ma... Dra... enfin, son frère.

–Ce n'est pas... Je comprends. Bredouilla t-elle, incapable de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance alors que pour elle, ça en avait tant.

–Tu comprends ? Hermione, je... Je... Ginny m'en voudrait beaucoup si il m'arrivait quelque chose maintenant. Et je m'en voudrais aussi beaucoup. On va avoir un enfant. Ça me rend tout de suite plus adulte et...

–Harry, tu as toujours été un adulte. Tu es assez mature pour avoir cet enfant, comme tu es assez mature pour savoir ce qu'il convient de faire. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu prennes des risques. Ginny a besoin de toi.

–Je n'ai surtout pas envie que mon enfant se retrouve seul... »

Harry avait chuchoté ces mots, d'une voix si basse, si tremblante qu'Hermione se redressa un peu pour le voir. Il baissa les yeux, une vague rougeur envahissant ses joues. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Harry... Tes parents... Leur cas était différent ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Nous serons tous là pour protéger votre enfant lorsqu'il sera né. Et toi et Ginny... vous n'allez pas mourir.

–J'espère bien... J'ai juste un peu...

–Peur. Conclut-elle en le contemplant, remarquant pour la première fois une réelle crainte dans le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami.

–Oui. Peur. Je me suis toujours dit que même si je mourrais, tant que j'emportais Voldemort avec moi, je serais fier. Vraiment. Même si toi, ou Ron, ou beaucoup d'autres étiez tristes... ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque je vous laisserais dans un monde en paix ! Mais maintenant... je ne peux pas mourir ! J'aurais peut-être sauvé le monde.... Mais je ne serais même pas là pour voir mon enfant grandir ! Ça serait... ridicule ! Comment expliquer à un enfant que son père est mort pour lui offrir un monde meilleur, mais qu'il n'est même plus là ? »

Harry parlait à toute vitesse, comme si les idées lui venaient plus vite que sa langue ne pouvait bouger, et elle n'osa pas l'interrompre. Il avait simplement besoin de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à haute voix. Ron n'aurait sans doute pas compris. Il n'aimait guère ce genre de discussion généralement. Et Ginny... Il ne voulait pas l'angoisser avec ses soucis. Elle s'inquiétait assez toute seule. Hermione restait le solide pilier de tous ses amis. Elle était toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait toujours solution à tout.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle murmura avec douceur, souhaitant effacer toutes ses peurs.

« Si tu meurs et que ton enfant se pose un jour des questions, j'y répondrais. Je lui expliquerais que son père était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui s'est battu toute sa vie pour un monde qui vaille la peine. Que sans lui, le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Qu'il a sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes en sacrifiant la sienne, mais qu'il était le plus grand de tous les héros. Je lui dirais aussi que c'est grâce à son père qu'il est là, dans un monde aussi beau avec sa famille et ses amis... Je lui dirais que sans toi, Harry, la vie d'aucun de nous n'aurait été la même. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le soleil se leva sur le Terrier, mais aucun de ses habitants ou invités n'avait été capable de fermer l'oeil. La pluie avait couvert les environs d'une boue et la mousse des arbres semblait plus poisseuse encore que d'habitude. Molly prépara un petit déjeuner extrêmement copieux pour tous. Personne n'y toucha, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous dans un état second, obsédés par leurs plans de plus en plus stupides, ou dangereux concernant les enfants Malefoy. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver une réelle solution à ce problème, craignant trop de se retrouver devant une foule de Mangemorts... Et plus particulièrement devant Lord Voldemort lui-même. Harry avait été surpris par un étrange bonheur qui ne venait apparemment pas de lui la veille. Un bonheur d'un sadisme étonnant tel qu'il ne le reconnaissait que chez son ennemi principal.

Tous assis à la salle à manger, les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks et Teddy ne faisaient pas un bruit. Même le petit bébé qui gigotait généralement beaucoup ressentait bien qu'il se passait des choses étranges. Figé contre la poitrine de son père, il regardait les jeunes et adultes avec un étonnement dubitatif.

L'orage éclata au dehors et Arthur se leva d'un air las, se dirigeant vers la sortie afin d'aller fermer le placard à balais dont la porte avait la désagréable habitude de sortir de ses gonds. Il se figea sur le seuil, se retrouvant trempé en moins de deux. Remus se redressa puis le rejoint.

« Que se passe t-il ?

–Qu'est ce que c'est dehors ? Bredouilla finalement Mr Weasley en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, sans répondre à Lupin.

–Euh... »

Le loup garou dirigea son regard vers le point que fixait le rouquin. Malgré la pluie et l'épais brouillard, il finit par distinguer une forme étrange au sol, juste devant le portail du jardin. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua derrières les sombres nuages une étrange couleur verte, presque fluorescente. Son regard oscilla entre la lumière et la masse par terre plusieurs fois. Toute trace de couleur disparut sur ses joues et les autres personnes présentes quittèrent rapidement la table.

Hermione commença à sortir de la maison quand Lupin attrapa son poignet, la tirant en arrière pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Non, Hermione. Les mangemorts pourraient être encore ici...

–Mais... ça peut être Keira ou Drago dehors ! Répliqua la lionne avec force en se tournant vers son ancien professeur, son regard flamboyant littéralement. Il ou elle a peut-être besoin de soins !

–Les mangemorts n'apposent leur marque que lorsqu'ils ont tué. Qui que ce soit, il est forcément mort ! »

Harry bouscula Lupin et Hermione pour sortir sous la pluie battante et Ron se rua derrière lui. Molly les interpella alors que Ginny allait quitter la maison à son tour, retenue par son père.

« Tu es enceinte, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Ne prend pas de risques ! Harry et Ronald ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

- On est protégés jusqu'à la barrière du jardin, papa ! » Marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

Harry s'était tout de même emparé de sa baguette. Il se rendit compte à mesure qu'il avançait que ses jambes semblaient se transformer en coton. Il n'avait pas envie d'avancer, ne voulait surtout pas découvrir qui était là, dans la boue, couvert de pluie. Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson en s'arrêtant à la limite du jardin. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le corps pendant un millième de seconde puis recula d'un pas, ravalant sa bile.

Drago Malefoy. Harry même n'avait jamais imaginé le voir un jour dans cet état. Il avait beau l'avoir toujours détesté, il n'aurait jamais été capable de lui faire subir ce qu'il semblait avoir subi. Bleus, balafres encore rougeâtres, sang séché... Seuls quelques morceaux de peau étaient encore aussi pâles qu'il l'avait toujours été. Certains de ses os paraissaient mal placés, tordus, déboîtés les uns des autres comme si il était entièrement désarticulé. Telle une marionnette qui ne jouait plus, il avait la pâleur d'un mort, figé, inhumainement torturé.

Malgré toute sa haine accumulée depuis des années à l'égard de Drago, Harry ne put s'empêcher de franchir la barrière magique censée protéger le Terrier. Ron le suivit de peu alors que derrière eux, le reste de leur famille ne respiraient presque plus, s'attendant à voir apparaître une horde de mangemorts d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry appuya sa main sur le front du blond -dont les cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi ternes. Ron derrière lui, bredouilla d'une voix assez rauque un « il est vivant ? » sans espoir et Harry tenta de percevoir un souffle. Qui finit par se faire entendre.

« Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! Répéta-t-il plusieurs fois avant de faire de grands signes en direction de la maison.

–Hein ? Dans cet état ? » Bafouilla bêtement Ron sans bouger avant de comprendre qu'Harry essayait de soulever Drago pour le conduire à l'intérieur.

Lupin et Bill les aidèrent rapidement à le porter. Hermione cessa instantanément de respirer en voyant le corps de Drago passer près d'elle. Même dans les pires cauchemars qu'elle avait faits durant les quatre derniers mois -et plus particulièrement les quatorze dernières heures, elle était restée très éloignée de la réalité atroce face à laquelle elle se retrouvait. Tonks éloigna son fils pour qu'il ne voit rien, même si le bébé n'aurait guère comprit ce qu'il se passait. Après un moment d'hésitation dû au choc, Molly se précipita sur son armoire à potions alors que Charly quittait la maison par le conduit de cheminée afin de chercher l'aide d'une personne compétente en vue de l'état de Drago.

Harry et les autres posèrent le corps meurtri de Drago sur le canapé. Hermione resta près de la porte, une envie de fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Elle n'avait jamais eu si peur de toute sa vie. Il paraissait complètement déboîté de tous ses membres, aussi pâle que la mort qui semblait toute prête à l'accueillir.

Ginny, voyant Hermione trembler, s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Molly et Lupin lançaient de multiples sort de guérison à la seule personne au monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour aussi fragile, démuni, perdu...

Mais il était bel et bien là, couvert de sang, trop faible pour bouger, réagir à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Trop faible aussi pour voir sur les visages de personnes qui l'avaient toujours détesté, une certaine pitié. Mais plus encore, une prière pour qu'il s'en sorte. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

**_°¤_¤°_**

La porte de l'ancienne chambre de Bill se referma, son battant grinçant un peu. Dans le salon, Hermione leva les yeux, ne voyant que le plafond. Elle attendit patiemment, comme les autres, le pronostique de l'infirmière Pomfresh qui leur dirait enfin ce qu'avait Drago et surtout si il allait s'en remettre. Hermione était parcourue par de violents tremblements, mais excepté Ginny, personne n'y prenait garde, trop absorbés par leur inquiétude vis à vis de Drago. L'infirmière apparut dans le salon, les traits tirés par la fatigue et s'écroula sur le fauteuil libre. Molly lui tendit un café qu'elle venait de préparer et elle but doucement, reprenant son souffle et quelques couleurs. Elle la posa finalement sur la petite table basse au milieu du salon. Chacun suivi ces gestes avec attention, attendant encore et encore des explications. Qu'elle donna finalement.

« Il a apparemment été torturé durant plusieurs heures. La peau de son avant bras semble avoir été brûlée, ou arrachée ! Sa hanche est entièrement déboîtée si bien que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il puisse un jour remarcher normalement. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, gardera sans doute des séquelles physiques. Mais c'est son mental qui m'inquiète. Il a beau être endormi, il reste torturé. Ces muscles se crispent trop souvent. Il a l'air...

–Dans une sorte de coma ? Conclut Hermione en reniflant.

–Un coma emplis de cauchemars. Chuchota simplement Mme Pomfresh. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il prendra pour se réveiller. Je crois qu'il devrait aller... à l'hôpital !

–Vous savez comme nous que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Répliqua Lupin avec force. Il ne s'agit pas de lui faire prendre des risques inutiles... Il ne faudrait pas que son père ou ceux qui lui ont fait ça le récupèrent !

–Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront même si ils en ont la possibilité. » Coupa Harry.

Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, la présence de Drago au Terrier lui semblait logique. Il n'avait pas été posé là par hasard, et surtout pas comme piège. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, fronçant les sourcils pour l'interroger sur ce qui l'amenait à cette conclusion.

« Il est là en tant que message. Voldemort voulait sans doute... montrer qu'il était capable de nous atteindre, capable de faire du mal à l'un de nous...

–Et depuis quand Drago Malefoy est il l'un de nous ? Répliqua Ron en ne voyant pas où son meilleur ami souhaitait en venir.

–Il ne l'est pas vraiment, mais...

–Mais Lucius Malefoy savait que son fils et moi avions... flirté. Conclut sèchement Hermione. Voldemort pense qu'en m'atteignant, il t'atteindra. C'est un moyen d'affaiblir l'Ordre. Il doit se dire que Drago en fait partie... C'est pour ça qu'ils lui ont...

–Qu'ils lui ont quoi, Hermione ?

–Couper la peau de l'avant bras. C'est là qu'était la marque des ténèbres. C'était une façon de... le bannir.

–Et Keira ? Bredouilla Ron. Ils vont en faire quoi ?

–Elle n'a aucune importance pour eux, Ron. Chuchota Hermione en baissant les yeux. Si Yaxley voulait encore d'elle... ou si Malefoy a voulu la garder... Elle est sans doute à nouveau une servante. Mais si c'est Yaxley, il doit...

Un silence des plus pesants s'installa. Un silence inquiet, quasiment morbide. Ron serrait les poings, ses jointures devenant blanches et douloureuses à force qu'il les durcisse.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! S'exclama Ginny en se redressant. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! On peut y aller !

–Excuse moi, mais toi, tu n'iras nulle part ! »

La voix glaciale d'Harry coupa Ginny et elle baissa la tête.

« Je suis enceinte. Pas malade.

–Mais tu n'iras pas chez Yaxley ou Malefoy. Ce serait n'importe quoi.

–Je vais où je veux ! S'indigna t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione, espérant un soutien qui ne vint pas.

–Non, plus maintenant.

–C'est toujours mon corps ! J'en fais ce que je veux. S'énerva la rouquine face à un Harry d'un calme olympien.

–Ton corps avec une petite partie de moi maintenant, si je ne m'abuse. Et tu es enceinte. Je ne partirais pas moi. Si on attaque Malefoy là tout de suite, je resterais ici avec toi parce que c'est ce que je suis censé faire. Excepté ce que... ce que tu sais que je dois faire contre Voldemort, demain ou dans dix ans, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Tant que je n'y serais pas forcé, je ne te laisserais pas seule. Tu sais pourtant que j'aimerais beaucoup aller tuer Yaxley de mes mains, là tout de suite pour ce qu'il fait peut être subir à Keira. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Alors évite de le faire toi... »

Ginny n'avait plus cillé durant ce petit discours et elle finit par acquiescer, n'osant plus rien dire. Elle s'assit doucement aux côtés du brun, lequel prit ses mains dans les siennes, la tenant fermement comme si il faisait le serment de ne jamais la quitter ou la laisser partir. Il se le promettait plus encore à lui même.

Fleur se leva lentement et bredouilla :

« Je dois aller chercher Gabrielle à la gare... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit seule trop longtemps. »

Bill se leva à son tour, prêt à l'accompagner. Ils avaient tout deux décidé de s'occuper de la jeune soeur de Fleur, ne voulant pas qu'elle aille vivre chez de la famille trop éloignée. De plus, Fleur considérait qu'elle restait sa seule famille -hors Weasley- et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir vivre avec elle et la protéger. Bill l'acceptait sans soucis, comprenant mieux que personne l'importance de la famille ! La fillette vivrait avec eux jusqu'à sa majorité.

Ils disparurent après avoir salué tout le monde et demandé d'être prévenus si ils avaient du nouveau pour Drago ou Keira. Un silence de plomb s'installa après leur départ et Lupin finit par murmurer :

« Nous allons attendre que Drago se réveille pour avoir des explications. Ce sera moins dangereux pour tout le monde. Comme pour Keira. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit blessée durant notre attaque. Vous êtes tous d'accord ? »

Chaque personne présente ne put omettre que le loup garou ne s'adressait qu'à Harry. Le brun hésita quelques instants, puis acquiesça avec lenteur, sentant le poids des vies poser sur ses épaules. Car -sans nulle doute- la vie de Drago dépendait de celle de Keira. Et leurs pertes causeraient beaucoup de dommages sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Et sur lui.

Pas de doute, Lord Voldemort avait trouvé un point faible. Serrant la main de Ginny, il pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne découvre pas le pire de ses points faibles.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Allongée auprès de Drago, Hermione contemplait le plafond de la chambre autrefois utilisée par Charlie. Sa main posée sur le torse de l'apollon endormi, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil, passant d'une journée à une autre après minuit. Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Longue, très longue semaine pour elle. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux d'un blond de plus en plus terne. Il semblait toujours aussi mal en point, si éloigné de son réveil qu'elle avait le sentiment que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Elle embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. Cette pulsion la surprenait à chaque fois, chaque nuit. Les contes de son enfance ressurgissaient toujours au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, mais ce baiser avait toujours eu une signification étrange pour elle. Après tout, la belle au bois dormant et Blanche-Neige avaient été réveillées par les baisers de leurs princes ! Pourquoi Drago ne se réveillait-il pas aux siens ?

Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait... Mme Pomfresh avait dit d'être patients. Hermione estimait avoir suffisamment attendu.

« Je suis certaine que tu te réveillerais pour Keira... » Souffla-t-elle âprement en s'en voulant de prononcer ces mots.

Elle se surprenait à envier Keira. Pourtant, elle savait que la condition de la jeune fille n'était sans doute guère enviable. Mais elle aurait désormais fait n'importe quoi pour une petite preuve d'on-ne-sait-quoi de la part du blond. Passant ses mains sur le front humide de sueur de Drago, elle tenta d'oublier les milliers de cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de fermer les yeux. Combien de temps verrait-elle Drago ou Keira se faire torturer, encore et encore ? Combien de fois s'imaginerait-elle elle-même torturée par un Lucius Malefoy d'un sadisme sans limite ? Elle avait besoin de savoir que personne ne leur ferait de mal, ni à elle, ni à ses amis. Mais elle comprenait aisément qu'il fut impossible d'obtenir une telle garantie en des temps si troublés. Elle se pencha sur Drago, dévorant du regard sa peau, ses yeux clos qu'elle voulait ouverts juste une minute, ses lèvres... Encore et encore ses lèvres. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Elle percevait que quelque chose avait changé. Pour elle. Juste pour elle.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

La voix de Molly dans son dos la força à se retourner vers la porte et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Être surprise dans le lit de Drago Malefoy avait de quoi être troublant.

« Je... n'y arrivais pas. Bafouilla t-elle.

–Tu t'inquiétais pour lui, je présume ?

–Oui. Un peu. Ou peut-être beaucoup. Avoua t-elle en rougissant encore. Et vous... vous n'arriviez pas à dormir ?

–Non. Je ne dors plus beaucoup depuis... La mort de Percy. Le fait que ma plus jeune fille soit enceinte de l'homme capable de tous nous sauver a également de quoi me peser. Et j'ai très peur pour Keira. De ce qu'il lui est arrivé. De ce qu'ils vont lui faire... En fait, j'ai des milliers de raisons de ne pas trouver le sommeil... Dont une qui te concerne. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis ne tarda pas à se lever. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour la femme qui s'était occupée d'elle durant les derniers mois. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Le regard de Molly oscilla entre Drago et Hermione plusieurs fois. Elle craignait un peu que le garçon l'entende parler, son subconscient pouvant -selon Mme Pomfresh- le lui permettre. Pourtant, elle se lança finalement dans ses explications. Qu'elle désirait qu'il capte inconsciemment.

« Je ne parle pas de ce que tu as fait. Mais de ce que tu es train de faire. Tu tombes amoureuse de Drago.

–Non ! Riposta violemment Hermione, blêmissant très légèrement. Il... je... il est très gentil c'est tout. Il ne mérite en rien ce qui lui arrive. Je suis juste... J'ai envie d'être là pour lui, de le protéger ! C'est stupide en vue de son nom, de ce qu'il nous fait, de ce qu'il a failli faire à Dumbledore... mais... Je l'aime bien, c'est tout.

–Tu l'aimes bien ? Ginny m'a dit que toi et lui aviez fait l'amour ensemble durant votre voyage.

–Elle a quoi ?

–Ne lui en veut pas. Je le savais. Je le... sentais. Je voulais simplement qu'elle me le confirme. Je ne suis pas ta mère, Hermione. Et je ne veux en rien la remplacer. Mais je vais te dire ce que -j'en suis sûre- ta mère dirait : prends garde à toi. Tu... Malgré ce que tu veux faire croire, malgré ta force, ton courage, ta ténacité... Tu n'es pas infaillible ! Tes parents sont morts il y a quelques mois... Des gens que nous connaissons meurent chaque jour... Nous risquons nos vies à chaque instant. Bien que tu ne veuilles pas le montrer, et je le comprends, tu es humaine. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, d'être triste...

–Harry a besoin de moi. L'interrompit-elle avec hargne. Et Ginny. Elle est enceinte et a besoin de moi. Et... Ron aura besoin de moi si il arrive quelque chose à Keira. Et plus encore, Drago a besoin de moi et aura besoin de moi. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je serais là pour l'aider.

–Mais je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'un jour viendra où tu ne seras plus capable de tous les aider, car tu seras toi même incapable de te relever seule. Un jour viendra où tu feras trop de cauchemars. Tant de cauchemars que même les potions ne te calmeront pas. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes s'accumuler derrière ses paupières. Qu'était elle censé répliquer à cela ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse, aucune réplique toute faite, aucune remarque rassurante. Elle ne pouvait que dire la vérité.

« Peut être. Peut être que ça arrivera dans un mois. Ou un an. Ou dix ans. Mais jusque là... tant que j'en serais capable... Je tiendrais. Je suis assez forte pour tenir pendant encore très longtemps. Ça ira, Madame Weasley. Je vous assure. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

La voix d'Hermione parvenait faiblement à ses oreilles. Les voix d'autres aussi. Il reconnut celle de Ginny, puis des jumeaux Weasley ou il ne savait quel garçon de la famille. Le chant d'un oiseau lui parvint également et il tenta de suivre la discussion. Une histoire de bébé, de déménagement, d'une attaque d'un endroit avant tout ça... Il n'y comprenait absolument rien et se concentra finalement sur autre chose. Lui. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux. Pour Keira. Et plus immédiatement pour Hermione. Elle saurait l'aider. Elle était sans doute la seule à le soutenir d'ailleurs.

Il fit bouger ses doigts -ce qu'il avait déjà si souvent fait- puis ouvrit les yeux, tout doucement. La lumière orangée l'aveugla quelques secondes.

Les voix s'interrompirent. Un visage lui apparut et il songea bêtement qu'il était peut être au paradis. Ses yeux chocolat nuancés de caramel chaud et doré lui avaient tant manqué. Il se souvenait encore du goût de ses lèvres. S'il s'en était senti capable, il l'aurait embrassé.

« Drago ? Drago, tu m'entends ? »

Il inspira profondément. L'air n'avait plus le goût du sang et d'autres substances ragoûtantes. Non, il avait le goût de sucre et de miel, d'un peu de vanille -son shampoing. Des goûts beaucoup plus appréciables s'il n'avait pas été ternis par d'autres, des souvenirs. Il chercha à parler, mais aucun mot ne quitta sa bouche, si bien qu'il ne se souvint même plus d'avoir ouvert les lèvres. Elle glissa ses doigts sous sa nuque et ses poils s'hérissèrent. Un liquide glacé toucha son menton et il se força à entrouvrir les lèvres pour boire ce qu'elle lui offrait, ayant parfaite confiance en elle.

Il perçut des pas. La voix de l'infirmière de son ancienne école cassa la magie de l'instant. Il aurait voulu rester pour toujours en compagnie d'une seule voix. Celle de la belle brune dont les cheveux avaient semblé flamboyer à cause de la lumière orangée.

« Mr Malefoy, essayez de parler ! »

Mme Pomfresh lui parlait comme si il était un enfant et il envoya valser d'un coup de coude pourtant peu violent le verre d'eau que tenait sa lionne. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu et ne réagit même pas. Elle soupira simplement, posant sa main sur son front. Il rouvrit les yeux, la luminosité les lui brûlant.

« Ginny, ferme les rideaux. » Marmonna Hermione.

L'infirmière ne répliqua pas, sentant que le ton d'Hermione était sans appel. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers Drago dont les commissures des lèvres de relevèrent un instant pour former un adorable sourire tordu. Elle posa ses doigts sur son front, éloignant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

« Dis quelque chose. » Dit-elle, presque comme si elle le lui ordonnait.

Le visage d'Harry apparut à côté de celui d'Hermione. Drago toussota légèrement et fit plusieurs tentatives avant de réussir à prononcer :

« J'espérais ne pas avoir à me coltiner Potter au paradis... »

Un silence se fit puis Ginny pouffa, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Hermione eut un léger sourire, mi amusée, mi exaspérée.

« Tu n'as pas perdu la gentillesse qui te caractérise, c'est déjà ça. » prononça t-elle rapidement en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui lui même souriait légèrement.

Drago poussa un léger soupir alors qu'Hermione caressait la paume de sa main. L'infirmière se pencha au dessus de lui, lui accordant un demi-sourire purement médical, opposé à celui si doux et pleins … d'amour d'Hermione.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part, Monsieur Malefoy ?

–Non... ça va. Keira est toujours là-bas... »

Il leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la France jusqu'aux cachots, ce dont il se souvenait. Il n'avait cependant aucune idée du lieu où se trouvait Keira et avec qui elle était. Il avait perdu connaissance lorsque son père et ses acolytes étaient venus le torturer une seconde fois. Keira avait tenté de les arrêter et ils l'avaient stupéfié afin qu'elle voit la souffrance de son frère sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Souffrance humiliante. Le regard dans le vide, Drago raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, tel un robot sans coeur qu'il n'était pourtant pas. La main d'Hermione était posée sur la sienne, câlinant inconsciemment du bout des doigts l'intérieur de sa paume, lui procurant une caresse d'une intime perfection. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant de voir une larme, une grimace... quoi que ce soit pouvant lui montrer qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Mais rien. Ils en semblaient tous étonnés.

Finalement, Madame Pomfresh bredouilla :

« Un bain d'eau bouillante ferait du bien à vos muscles. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à marcher durant quelques temps... Peut être même pour toujours en raison de votre déboîtement de...

–La hanche. Conclut Drago avec un air maussade.

–Vous le saviez ?

–Je l'ai senti.

–Très bien... Grimaça l'infirmière, n'osant s'imaginer l'horrible souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir. Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour le bain.

–C'est gentil, mais je pense m'en sortir tout seul. »

Il s'appuya sur le matelas, tentant de se relever, mais serra les dents pour se retenir de crier tant la douleur était fulgurante. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de ne pas avoir peur pour lui. Elle le trouvait un peu trop arrogant encore une fois. Pourquoi se bernait-il à ignorer sa souffrance ? Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Arrête donc de penser et obéit à Madame Pomfresh au lieu de jouer à l'imbécile. Sinon, je vais vraiment finir par penser que tu en es un !

–Tu ne le pensais pas encore ? Répliqua t-il, ironique.

–Si. Avant. J'avais presque fini par changer d'avis. Apparemment... tu es aussi con qu'on le pensait tous au départ. »

Harry et Ron étouffèrent leurs rires et Ginny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour faire de même. Drago ne réagit pas aussi mal qu'ils le pensaient, se contentant d'une grimace. Il n'avait même pas l'air énervé par leurs multiples moqueries. L'infirmière eut un sourire et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Miss Granger, puisque vous semblez bien vous connaître et qu'il ne souhaite manifestement pas que je lui fasse prendre son bain, accepteriez vous de vous en charger ? »

Hermione s'empourpra légèrement et acquiesça d'un geste brusque, si bien qu'elle aurait pu s'en déboîter la nuque. Harry et Ron échangèrent une grimace, comme s'ils allaient vomir et Molly les fusilla du regard. Madame Pomfresh comprit que les relations entre leur meilleure amie et Drago leur posait problème et se permit de remarquer :

« Les garçons, je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais vous. En vue de ses blessures, il ne va pas être capable de quoi que ce soit de ce genre pendant plusieurs jours. Voir semaines. »

Hermione devint à nouveau extrêmement rouge et Drago se permit une moue railleuse, retenant la réflexion qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Madame Pomfresh expliqua calmement à Hermione quels massages elle devait procurer à Drago, et lui passa quelques potions permettant de calmer sa douleur. Molly alla lui préparer un repas afin qu'il retrouve des forces. Fred et George portèrent Drago jusqu'à la baignoire où Ginny lui avait fait couler un bain.

Seuls dans la salle de bain, Drago et Hermione restèrent longuement silencieux. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre elle à l'en étouffer. Elle avait tant rêvé de cet instant où elle le reverrait ! Bien évidemment, dans ses rêves, il était en bon état et il faisait plus que l'embrasser. Mais elle avait si peur de le brusquer désormais. Les barrières qu'ils avaient érigées pendant près de sept années et qu'ils avaient abattu à forces de contacts physiques et plus encore de lettres semblaient s'être rematérialisés à l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux. Il la contempla, admirant enfin ce qu'il avait passé tant d'années à rechercher. Il se souvint des paroles de Keira. Se montrer tel qu'il était. Comment était il censé le faire exactement ? « Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, mais mon nom est tout le contraire de ce que je suis en vérité » ? Il se moqua de lui-même. Penser à sa soeur lui provoqua également un noeud au ventre et il essaya de la sortir de ses pensées. Il devait avant tout guérir pour ensuite aller la récupérer.

« Il faudrait que tu... que je te déshabille. » marmonna Hermione en vrillant son regard au sol.

Il acquiesça lentement et elle s'approcha de lui. Il ne portait qu'une chemise aux manches courtes et un caleçon. Il se demandait qui l'avait changé... Mais préférait finalement l'ignorer. Elle défit lentement les boutons de la chemise. Il aurait sans doute pu le faire seul. Elle se rassura en disant qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider, mais se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle souhaitait rendre la situation un peu plus sensuelle et moins obligatoire. Drago prit ses mains dans les siennes, cessant ses gestes. Elle leva les yeux, plantant son regard chocolat dans le sien.

« Je... Je suis content de te revoir. Articula-t-il, ayant un peu de mal avec la sincérité.

–Moi aussi. Je... tu m'as manqué. »

Elle rougit à nouveau, mordillant ses lèvres comme signe de trouble. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Malgré sa mâchoire douloureuse, il s'efforça à l'embrasser, plaquant ses lèvres sur la sienne avec acharnement. Il sentit son souffle se heurter dans sa poitrine et profita de leur étreinte. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, un immense sourire avait illuminé son visage.

« On si on prenait un bain, maintenant ? Enfin... et si tu me faisais prendre le mien ? »

**_°¤_¤°_**

L'orage résonnait dans toute la maison, empêchant la plupart de ses habitants de trouver le sommeil. D'autres ne dormaient pas pour des raisons différentes : Ginny et Harry profitaient de leurs nuits communes, Ron ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, envahi par les cauchemars concernant Keira. Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit -avec la permission de Molly car ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Ils avaient tenté de faire l'amour dans la baignoire, mais après avoir entendu un craquement sonore provenant de sa hanche, Drago avait estimé préférable d'attendre un peu.

Ils ne dormaient pas. Il prenait le temps de lui raconter les merveilleux mois qu'il avait passé, omettant volontairement de parler du fait qu'elle lui ait réellement manqué, qu'il ait désiré la voir à chaque instant. Elle finit par s'endormir contre son torse et il ne ferma pas les yeux. Ses doigts caressaient les cheveux de la lionne. Il n'arriva cependant pas à se détendre. Maintenant seul dans le noir, il ne pensait qu'à sa soeur. Son angoisse la concernant remonta à la surface, envahissant son corps tout entier.

Des tambourinements à la porte d'entrée réveillèrent Hermione quelques heures plus tard. Les lumières de la maison s'allumèrent alors que des pas retentissaient dans les couloirs. Drago fronça les sourcils, tentant de se relever. Hermione l'aida et ils quittèrent la chambre. Elle faiblissait légèrement sous son poids et Charly, les croisant, la remplaça. Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et se figèrent.

Un jeune homme était encerclé par les adultes, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur lui. Il n'avait même pas sorti la sienne, montrant qu'il ne souhaitait pas se défendre et venait en tant qu'ami.

« Théo ?! » s'étonna Drago.

Brun, le regard d'un bleu marine orageux, aussi pâle que la mort, Théodore Nott lança un désarmant sourire au blond. Drago s'avança vers lui et les autres baissèrent leurs baguettes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et... comment es-tu venu ? »

Théo observa les autres personnes, son regard se posant un peu plus longuement sur Hermione. Il savait apparemment ce qu'il se passait entre la gryffondor et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Drago se racla la gorge et Théo quitta Hermione des yeux.

« En balai. Je... voudrais te parler. Seul à seul.

–Pas question. Coupa Hermione en avança également vers lui. Il reste avec nous.

–Ça ne va pas être possible. C'est... euh... personnel.

–Personnel ? Répéta Drago avec une moue railleuse. Vas y. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on sorte. Si ça concerne Keira ou... Ils sont au courant de tout alors vas y, tu peux parler. »

Le brun hésita quelques secondes. Il avala difficilement sa salive, comme si il craignait finalement de parler. Il tremblait un peu. Seul Drago le remarqua. Théo se lança finalement.

« Pansy est morte. Voldemort l'a tué quand il a appris qu'elle avait parlé de toi à ton père. Il a cru que Lucius tenterait de te protéger...

–Que quoi ? Il connait mon père ! Comment a-t-il pu penser ça ?

–Je crois qu'il voulait plutôt nous donner une leçon, nous montrer qu'il pouvait nous tuer... que nous n'avons pas tant d'importance à ses yeux. Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode s'y sont fait. Ils sont heureux d'être considérés comme ses toutoux.

–Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...

–Il a tué Blaise, il y a deux jours. »

Drago se figea et vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes. S'il avait eu des amis, ça aurait été eux. Théo et Blaise. Les seuls à être au courant pour Keira, à comprendre ce qui les liait, à ne pas le prendre pour un maître, mais pour une personne normale.

« Qui ?

–Je ne suis pas sûr. Ton père, je suppose. Ou Yaxley. Ou Lestrange.

–Pourquoi ?

–Le maî... enfin Voldemort a accepté que Yaxley amène Keira chez lui. (Ron serra les poings, devenant plus blême que Drago.) Blaise a tenté de l'en empêcher... et... Je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir. J'étais certain que tu sois ici...

–Ils vont vous tuer. Chuchota Molly, les larmes aux yeux en songeant à Keira.

–Sans doute. Alors... je peux vous dire ce que je sais avant que ça arrive.

–Théo... Bredouilla Drago. Merci.

–T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Enfin... si j'avais eu un père aussi abominable que le tien et une soeur jumelle cachée qui attirait un pervers comme Yaxley. Et aussi si j'avais eu le cran de tourner le dos à ma famille pour sauver cette soeur et… faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec une Sang de... euh... avec une Gryffondor. Ouais... en fait, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Mais... au moins j'aurais fait une chose bien dans ma vie.

–Ouais... c'est bien ce que je disais. Merci. »

Théo baissa la tête quelques instants avant de cracher à vive allure :

« Ils veulent attraper la fille Weasley, pour faire du mal à Potter. C'est leur cible numéro un, ainsi que tous les Weasley en général et... Granger. Je sais qu'ils surveillent cette maison et une autre... je ne sais pas où, mais ils disent que c'est le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils attendent que quelqu'un sorte... et que Weasley retourne à Poudlard l'an prochain. C'est tout ce que je sais...

–C'est déjà beaucoup. » Marmonna Harry en prenant la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Théo haussa les épaules, comme pour minimiser son action. Il inspira profondément.

« Alors... si il te prend l'envie d'aller retrouver ta soeur. Fais le vite. Et... bonne chance. Y paraît que les Gryffondors sont drôlement plus chieuses que les Serpentards.

–Si tu savais ! Railla Drago en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui lui tira bêtement la langue.

–Je vais y retourner... »

Drago acquiesça et ils échangèrent une poignée de main assez solennelle. Il quitta la pièce sans que personne ne l'en empêche, s'effaçant tous pour le laisser passer. Ils savaient tous qu'il allait sans doute mourir. Mais ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Arthur se tourna vers le salon.

« Je vais prévenir les membres de l'Ordre et nous allons nous organiser ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Aussi souple qu'un félin, l'adonis sauta par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler tant sa hanche lui faisait mal. La lune éclairait faiblement son visage, dévoilant la fatigue qui se lisait sur ses traits. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il tenait la baguette d'Hermione entre ses doigts, la lui ayant dérobé pour remplacer la sienne durant quelques heures.

Les membres de l'Ordre voulaient attendre, trouver un réel plan avant d'attaquer le Manoir de Yaxley. Mais il en avait assez d'attendre. Sa soeur risquait un peu plus à chaque seconde et il se refusait simplement à la faire souffrir encore et encore. Il devait faire son maximum pour la sortir de là, malgré son corps meurtri. Il s'avança vers la cabane à balais des Weasley, bravant la pluie pour ouvrir la porte. Il se saisit d'un des balais. Un Brosdur ? Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il ne manquait plus qu'il monte sur un balai aussi vieux et s'en serait sans doute fini pour lui -et pour son dos. Il fouilla un peu plus et découvrit l'éclair de feu d'Harry. Monter un merveilleux balai et le voler à Potter en plus ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et grimpa dessus.

Il se retrouva à des dizaines de mètres du sol, le Terrier s'éloigna peu à peu de lui et la douleur à sa hanche lui donnait presque envie de se laisser tomber. Il avait toujours été quasi hermétique face à toute forme de torture. Cependant cette douleur de fond qui ne passait pas une seule seconde commençait à lui peser.

Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour trouver le Manoir de Yaxley. Plus petit et sombre que celui des Malefoy, il ne comportait que deux étages. Drago savait également que -comme tous les Manoirs possédés par d'aussi vieilles familles aristocratiques sorcières- ce Manoir comportait des cachots. Il se posa à quelques mètres de l'entrée du jardin sombre où pas une seule fleur n'avait poussé depuis des lustres. S'avançant vers la porte d'entrée, il fut étonné de ne s'heurter à aucune défense particulière. Puis il se souvint que Yaxley ne faisait guère partie des favoris de Voldemort et surtout qu'aucun prisonnier de grande importance n'était enfermé chez Yaxley. Il traversa la cour et se glissa vers la porte d'entrée.

Il cessa de respirer en appuyant sa main sur la poignée, hésitant quelques secondes. Et si c'était un piège ? Aucune lumière ne filtrait depuis l'intérieur et il s'infiltra doucement dans le Manoir, retenant son souffle, la baguette d'Hermione brandit devant lui. Il sentait que cet objet lui procurait un étrange sentiment de courage qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione était avec lui... ça le soulageait plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il tenta de trouver un moyen de descendre aux cachots, ouvrant chaque porte qui grinçait. Il s'imagina que le Manoir était vide. Sa soeur devait pourtant être quelque part. Un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur. Une bouteille qu'on décapsule. Il cessa de respirer, tentant de repérer d'où venait le son sourd. Il trouva rapidement la cuisine.

Yaxley était assis sur une des chaises bancales, buvant au goulot. Torse nu, il avait les joues roses et un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il paraissait totalement saoul. Drago fronça brièvement les sourcils et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se remettre à la recherche d'un escalier. Il en trouva finalement un derrière une porte qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un placard.

Il descendit les marches, se tournant à chaque instant pour vérifier s'il n'était pas suivi. Il se retrouva dans un couloir, assez exigu mais long, donnant vu à des dizaines de portes avec des barreaux. Il n'osait pas respirer l'air qui semble si âcre dans sa gorge, comme si il avait avalé de la ferraille. Il entendait son coeur battre contre ses tempes. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière l'une de ces portes. Peur de ce qui l'attendait. Peur de tant de choses. Peur d'un avenir qu'il n'avait imaginé aussi sombre. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait également. Peur de sa peur.

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, découvrant des corps décomposés sans doute là depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être. Toutes des femmes. Toutes des femmes dont les positions ne laissaient aucune équivoque quant à ce qu'elles avaient vécu durant leurs derniers instants.

La bile lui monta aux lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux.

Il comprit que plus il avançait, plus les corps étaient là depuis peu de temps. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'ouvrir d'en ouvrir davantage, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la dernière. Il posa sa main sur son battant, son souffle se heurtant encore. Toute trace de sa douleur physique avait disparu, se déplaçant vers son coeur, l'oppressant. Il tremblait inconsciemment. Il appuya sur la porte, la poussant d'un geste brusque.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il se retrouva incapable de bouger, sa vue se troubla. Il dut s'adosser au mur pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes vacillantes ne le portant plus.

Alors c'était ça ? Il avait passé sa vie entière à la protéger, à tout faire pour la sauver d'un monde qui ne voulait pas de son existence pour ça ? Pour la retrouver comme n'importe laquelle des femmes ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, ses larmes coulant désormais sur ses joues sans qu'il ne les retienne. Il s'en sentait incapable pour la première fois de sa vie. Personne n'était là pour le voir faiblir de toute manière. Il n'avait plus personne à protéger. Plus personne à soutenir. Il n'avait plus à jouer...

Il ramassa un drap sur le sol poussiéreux et le jeta sur le corps nu de sa petite soeur. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, n'osant pas regarder son visage. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle était encore tiède. Il aurait pu arriver quelques minutes plus tôt. Juste quelques minutes...

Il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, posant enfin son regard d'argent d'où s'échappaient ses larmes sur le visage de sa soeur.

Il glissa ses doigts sur ses paupières, lui fermant pour la dernière fois les yeux en signe d'adieu.

**__**

_**°¤_¤°**_

... Voilà ...

**_Bah, je ne sais pas trOp trOp quOi dire pour que vous ne vouliez pas me tuer. Je m'en veux déjà à moi-même alors... Mais bon, c'est cette scène que j'ai imaginé à l'origine, au tout départ de cette histoire, avant même de commencer à l'écrire, quand j'étais encore dans BJ... En commençant à l'écrire, j'ai failli changer d'avis -surtout à cause de Ron à vrai dire... Mais je suis toujours revenu à mon plan d'origine. Surtout que toute la suite est en fonction de cet évenement ou presque... Bref, c'était donc le dernier chapitre de la partie 1. ça ne change absolument rien qu'on change de partie excepté que je vais pitêtre modifier le titre -mais pas sur xD- pour "Inexistence & Renaissance". Enfin, vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre... (qui sera assez déprimant et un ptit peu violent -enfin la violence par moi, c'est pas non plus horrible hein xD)_**

**_VOs avis pour la suite ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoii ? _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (même si c'est pour m'insulter ! là, je vous laisse le faire...)_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	19. Chapitre 18

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**Voilà... Un chapitre un peu déprimant (désolée d'ailleurs pour tous ceux à qui la mort de Keïra a porté un coup... Mais elle était nécessaire.) Surtout la première partie -après, il ne s'y passe plus grand chose... Le début c'est un flash-back de l'enfance de Drago & Keira. Drago sera légèrement envahi par ses souvenirs durant les prochains chapitres... Et donc, nous aussi ! lOl**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas exactement quand il sera posté car j'ai des difficultés à l'écrire... enfin, dimanche au plus tard -comme toujours !**_

**_Pour ceux qui se demande où j'en suis dans mes OS, je dirais que j'ai du mal à m'y mettre... Et puis, j'me dis que rien ne presse (parce que rien ne presse) et je préfére écrire mes fics, en sachant où je vais. Mais je n'abandonne en aucun cas l'idée de les écrire ^^_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Ce n'est pas la mOrt qui nous prend ceux que nOus aimOns, elle nOus les garde au cOntraire et les fixe dans leur jeunesse adOrable : la mOrt est le sel de nOtre amOur; c'est la vie qui dissOut l'amOur."  
**FrançOis Mauriac_

**_" L'existence n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, l'existence est le champ des pOssibilités humaines, tOut ce que l'hOmme peut devenir, tOut ce dOnt il est capable."_  
**_Milan Kundera_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

**_1991._**

_« Tu sais, Keira... Poudlard, c'est nul sans toi. »_

_Juste quelques mots. Quelques mots qui changeaient tout pour la fillette qu'elle était alors. Keira releva son regard vers Drago qui -les bras en croix- était étalé sur son lit, les yeux clos comme pour ne pas voir sa réaction, ne pas avoir honte. Elle fit grincer la chaise du bureau où elle était assise, s'éloignant des dizaines de livres qu'il avait rapporté -plus pour les lui montrer que pour étudier durant les vacances de Noël. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se leva, le rejoignant sur le lit. Elle appuya délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Ils avaient tout juste onze ans. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup plus frêle que lui. Une tête de moins. Comme une bonne dizaine de kilos. Elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux et fut secoué par un rire._

_« Père t'a frappé ? »_

_Cette phrase imposa le silence. Elle ferma les yeux, douloureusement, en le sentant se relever. Il le faisait pour voir son visage, vérifier qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas. En plantant son regard dans le sien, en y fouinant juste un peu, il saurait deviner ses mensonges ou la véracité de ses propos. Alors elle ne prit pas la peine d'éluder la question, elle qui avait espéré lui mentir par omission. Mais il était finalement trop doué pour cela._

_« Un peu... Chuchota t-elle en croisant son regard glacial. Juste... Je me suis mal conduite lors de l'un des dîners où Yaxley et Rockwood étaient invités._

_–Mal conduite ? Cesse donc de te mortifier, Keira ! Ce n'est en rien de ta faute ! C'est lui ! Toujours lui ! Quel... »_

_Il était debout désormais, hurlant et vociférant sa rage à l'égard d'un père qu'il détestait plus que tout. Elle le regarda faire, sourde face à ses protestations. La force de l'habitude. Les joues de Drago rosissaient très légèrement. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout son monologue, acquiesçant parce qu'il en avait besoin. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée et -voyant son petit sourire en coin- croisa ses bras sur son torse, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, tel un petit garçon._

_Keira avait beau être plus petite que lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle paraissait avoir mille ans. Tout ce qu'elle vivait avait marqué ses traits, la rendant plus adulte que son frère. L'amour qu'offrait sa mère au garçon suffisait à lui remettre un peu de baume au coeur. Keira n'avait droit à ce genre de compensation. Elle ne vivait que de la colère de son père face à sa présence. De l'indifférence de sa mère qui reniait jusqu'à son existence._

_« Tu sais... Je te sortirais de là. » Prononça Drago, son regard se teintant d'une lueur arrogante._

_Elle eut un vague sourire et acquiesça. Elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. L'espoir était l'une de ces choses qu'elle se refusait, le lui gardant juste pour lui quand il se prenait à rêver à un avenir meilleur. Un avenir où ils parcouraient le monde tous les deux, prenant ces machines que les moldus avaient pour voler -des avions, mangeant des spaghettis en Italie, des croissants bien français, des nouilles en Chine, des hot-dog à New York. Ils visiteraient monts et merveilles, grimpant sur la Grande Muraille de Chine, la Tour Eiffel, la Statue de la Liberté. Il lui avait un jour dit « On mourra très très vieux. Celui qui meurt en premier dispersera les cendres de l'autre dans un endroit merveilleux ! Moi, ce sera... Le Grand Canyon ! Tu imagines tout cet espace ? » Il rêvait encore et encore d'un monde complètement différent. Il feuilletait ce gros atlas qu'avait sa mère dans son bureau et lui montrait sur la Mappemonde le chemin qu'ils parcouraient lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Quand ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Il planta son regard dans le sien, y lut le doute qui l'oppressait et cessa de rêver avec elle. À quoi bon faire seul des projets ? Elle releva la tête en remarquant qu'il se taisait. Elle s'aperçut qu'il arborait ce visage impassible qui -justement- cachait en général son trouble._

_« Tu sais... J'ai réfléchi moi aussi. Si je meurs en premier. Je veux que tu disperses mes cendres... à Poudlard. Comme ça... ce sera comme si j'y étais allé ! »_

_Un immense sourire réapparut sur le visage de Drago, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se remit à parler._

_« Oui ! Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point le lac était beau ? Et depuis du haut de la tour d'astronomie... Ce sera comme si tu étais partout ! »_

_Elle sourit, acquiesçant alors qu'il lui détaillait le paysage dans lequel il pensait la disperser dans mille années encore. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son de sa voix, l'image qu'il lui dépeignait avec brio se dessinant derrière ses paupières closes._

_Il quitta sa chaise en la voyant s'endormir et s'allongea à ses côtés, remontant le drap sur eux. Il la regarda dormir quelques instants, son souffle ralentissant peu à peu. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et chuchota près de son oreille :_

_« Je t'aime, petite soeur... »_

_Elle se retourna, se blottissant contre lui comme pour obtenir un peu de réconfort. Il la serra un peu plus, s'endormant à son tour. Il réalisa qu'il fermait pour la première fois les yeux en paix depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, comprenant que sans savoir si elle allait bien, il ne pouvait être tranquille, comprenant qu'il ne serait heureux que lorsqu'elle le serait elle même, comprenant qu'ils restaient aussi liés qu'ils l'étaient à la naissance et le seraient à leur mort._

**_°¤_¤°_**

Il resta agenouillé là durant une bonne demie heure, son souffle ralentissant, ses larmes s'étant taris depuis bien longtemps. Le monde s'était figé pour lui alors que des milliers d'images se bousculaient dans son crâne, lui coupant le souffle. Passé, présent, futur. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête, ne correspondant plus à aucune vérité. Rien ne semblait normal. Pourtant, son regard était fixé sur le corps sans vie de Keira. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle avait disparue. Il ne ressentait rien. Après la tristesse, un grand vide avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Il était vide. Vide de toute émotion. Vide de vie.

_Puis la colère._ La colère rouge, dangereuse, meurtrière. Des images du regard de Yaxley sur sa soeur, des mois, des années auparavant. D'autres de son père, des coups, des marques qu'elle avait sur la peau, de la couleur de ses lèvres en hiver quand elle quittait sa chambre -froide. Puis d'elle... Elle dans sa tenue de servante. Elle qui pleurait lorsqu'il la frappait, mais pleurait encore plus quand lui même prenait les coups. Elle dont le regard s'illuminait lorsqu'il lui racontait des histoires. Elle qui croyait en lui plus qu'il ne croyait en lui-même. Elle qui ne vivait que pour lui, là où tant d'autres auraient abandonné la vie.

Elle qui était désormais là où plus personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

_La colère._ La colère lui donna la force de se redresser, de tenir sur ses jambes, de récupérer sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber sans s'en rendre compte. Une lueur rougeoyante s'était emparée de son regard. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Keira, chuchotant une simple promesse qui -il le savait- l'atteindrait où qu'elle soit.

« Je reviendrais te chercher... »

Il quitta les cachots, laissant les flots d'images de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait vues ou vécu s'insinuer dans son esprit, telle une drogue violente qui nourrissait sa haine. Il en avait besoin, cette colère serait sa morphine durant tout le temps que durerait sa vengeance. Il rêva de ce qu'il allait faire, imaginant chaque scène au ralenti, la façon dont il ferait telle ou telle chose, le plaisir qu'il y prendrait...

Il pénétra dans la cuisine sans préambule. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Les risques lui importaient peu. Qu'avait-il à perdre désormais ?

Yaxley prit une longue seconde à réaliser que Drago n'était pas une simple hallucination créée par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il se figea, n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. La puissance de l'Endoloris l'envoya au sol. Il s'écroula en hurlant. Son bourreau ne cilla même pas. Drago s'accroupit face à Yaxley, la rage déformant ses traits, rendant sa beauté plus effroyable. Il posa sa baguette, presque calme. Yaxley parut surpris. Allait-il lui laisser la vie sauve ?

L'apollon brandit son poing, lequel se fracassa en un craquement sinistre contre le nez de Yaxley qui cria à nouveau sa douleur. Mais Drago ne l'entendait plus. Tel un automate, il cogna et cogna encore l'homme au visage, le rendant méconnaissable... et silencieux. Il continua à frapper même en sachant qu'il était déjà mort, son cerveau sans doute écrabouillé sous son poing.

Puis plus rien. Un poids semblait s'être dissipé en lui. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant...

Il se releva sans un regard pour le massacre qu'il laissait derrière lui. D'un pas tranquille, ne tremblant pas une seule seconde, il se dirigea vers l'évier, se rinçant les mains. Son poing était rouge de sang. Il ne le sentait plus. Il savait qu'il se l'était fracturé en cognant, mais s'en moquait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il reprit sa baguette et quitta le manoir, montant sur le balai qu'il avait laissé derrière lui dans un passé qui lui semblait si lointain qu'il appartenait même à une autre époque. L'époque où il espérait encore quelque chose de la vie...

L'air glacé fouettant son visage ne lui procura aucun bien. Aucun mal non plus. Il lui fallut moins d'une demie heure pour se retrouver. Il savait qu'il lui serait plus ardu de rentrer dans le Manoir où il avait passé son enfance. L'adrénaline avait dégourdi son cerveau et il n'eut même pas à réfléchir une seconde pour trouver la solution.

« Nuzarg ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés, ne se souciant pas que pour ses parents, Drago ne soit qu'un réprouvé, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il n'aurait plus du lui obéir. Ça tombait tellement sous le sens, que Lucius n'avait pas pris la peine d'énoncer un ordre qui lui aurait pourtant bien porté secours à l'instant. Drago se pencha vers l'elfe qui comprit ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant les tâches de sang sur la chemise recouvrant à demi le torse de son « maître ». Il ne dit mot, attendant que le jeune homme parle.

« Il faut que tu me fasses entrer. Articula Drago, les dents aussi serrées que ses poings.

–Je...

–Je te le demande, Nuzarg. Je te l'ordonne. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore du pouvoir sur toi, mais... Fais le ! »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. La petite créature semblait effrayée par lui. Pourtant, il savait que Nuzarg serait la seule à être encore en vie après cette nuit. Il s'enquit -un doute lui venant à l'esprit.

« Quelles sont les personnes présentes à l'intérieur ?

–Vos parents. Deux Mangemorts étrangers. Les prisonniers. Énuméra Nuzarg. Ils dorment tous.

–Emmène moi dans mon ancienne chambre. »

Nuzarg hésita quelques secondes, mais en un plop disparut, Drago avec lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, retrouvant la chambre dans laquelle il avait vécu durant plus de dix-sept ans. Il cessa de respirer durant une longue minute. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais des milliers de souvenirs lui revinrent et il eut une soudaine envie de quitter cette chambre. Il se tourna vers l'elfe qui s'était légèrement éloigné de lui. Drago se dirigea vers son ancienne penderie et récupéra un de ses anciens vêtements qui offrit à l'elfe de maison qui se figea en l'acceptant.

« Tu es libre. Dit simplement Drago, songeant brièvement à Hermione, à la société d'aide à la libération des elfes dont elle lui avait parlé dans ses lettres. Tu devrais aller à Poudlard. Tu auras un travail payé... »

Nuzarg resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis s'agenouilla, le remerciant mille fois avant de partir. Un témoin en moins... Drago resta seul quelques secondes dans le noir, à la seule lueur de la pleine lune. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu chez lui, du temps où il restait pour les vacances, Keira dormant avec lui alors qu'il lui racontait des histoires à l'éclairage des bougies en riant. Il serra son poing autour de sa baguette, la colère qui avait disparu à mesure que se dessinait son plan, réapparaissant pour le faire continuer.

Il quitta la chambre, marchant doucement dans ce couloir qu'il connaissait par coeur, évitant les lattes grinçantes du parquet, les meubles qui dans le noir, auraient pu le surprendre.

Il entra doucement dans la suite parentale, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sans lumière, il craint un instant de les avoir réveillé, mais la colère l'aveuglait, l'empêchant d'y penser réellement. Il s'avança vers le lit. Son père dormait toujours du côté de la porte. Alors il pointa sa baguette en avant, éclairant la pièce d'un sort.

Lucius Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, suivis de peu de sa femme. Ils se figèrent sur Drago. Le regard de Lucius oscilla entre le visage de son fils et sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Drago le scruta pendant un millième de secondes, jouissant du plaisir ultime d'être celui qui avait le pouvoir pour une fois, d'être celui qui s'apprêtait à faire du mal au lieu d'être celui qui était blessé. Il profita de cet instant, inspirant profondément, s'enivrant de sa colère qui lui faisait tourner la tête, l'appréciant à sa juste valeur, elle qui lui donnait la force d'accomplir ce dont il rêvait depuis ses sept ans. Il planta son regard dans celui de son père qui s'empara brusquement de sa baguette. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de lancer un sort. Drago le fit à sa place. Murmurant un Avada Kedavra, savourant cet instant.

Le cri de sa mère lui vrilla les tympans alors que Lucius s'écroulait sur son lit, son regard gris devenant blanc. Narcissa se leva en chemise de nuit, hurlant et pleurant. Elle martela le torse de son fils de ses petits poings, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Les bruits de pas détournèrent l'attention de Drago. Il repoussa violemment Narcissa, qui tomba sur le lit, sur le corps de son défunt mari. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux Mangemorts étrangers apparurent -un couple, supposa Drago en vue de leur tenue. Il se débarrassa d'eux d'un sortilège funeste, ne souhaitant guère perdre son temps avec des gens qui n'avaient aucune importance et dont la mort ne lui apportait pas de joie particulière. Puis il se retourna vers sa mère qui pleurait toujours, les larmes ne lui convenant pas. Le deuil non plus.

« La ferme ! »

La voix de son fils claqua l'air. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, le suppliant du regard. Il leva sa baguette vers elle. Mais fut incapable de la tuer. Il remarqua pour la première fois de sa vie que Keira avait le nez de sa mère. Ses yeux aussi. Elle chuchota :

« Je suis désolée... »

Il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Il savait qu'elle s'excusait pour tout. Pour lui. Pour Keira. Pour son indifférence. Pour son manque de réaction. Pour le manque d'amour qu'elle aurait pu leur offrir. Pour toutes ces choses dont les mots « Je suis désolée » ne pouvaient panser les plaies. Pour toutes les blessures qu'elle lui avait faites, qu'elle leur avait faite. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Pour tout et pour rien. Pour elle et pour eux. Elle s'excusa encore. Une ou deux fois.

Pitoyable. Pathétique. Ce furent les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Drago. Il lui tourna simplement le dos, enjamba les corps des deux Mangemorts. Il dut s'appuyer à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

Il ouvrit la porte du manoir. Inspira profondément l'air glacial de la nuit. Et se mit à vomir.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en baillant, se tournant mécaniquement vers l'autre côté du lit, se frottant au drap en ronchonnant que le soleil se levait bien trop tôt. Puis elle remarqua que le lit était vide. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, se redressant. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama en s'étirant, n'ayant pas très bien dormi. Elle quitta la chambre, respirant pour humer l'air sucré des pancakes et amère du café.

Les Weasley étaient déjà tous assis avec Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy, Maugrey et Kingsley, mangeant du bout des lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir profité de leur nuit non plus. Elle salua rapidement tout le monde avant de s'asseoir à la place que lui présentait Molly.

« En fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Drago ? Demanda t-elle en commençant à se servir.

–C'est toi qui as passé ta nuit avec lui, non ? Railla Ginny en lui tirant la langue, moqueuse et complice.

–Il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé... Il est peut-être sous la douche. »

Harry haussa les épaules, continuant la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Lupin quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se mit à manger. Au bout d'une dizaine minutes cependant, elle s'inquiéta. Elle se leva d'un bond en réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette avec elle alors qu'elle l'avait mise dans la poche de sa robe de chambre la veille. Elle renversa sa chaise et remonta en courant sous les regards étonnés de toutes les personnes présentes. Ron l'interpella, mais elle se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes de toutes les pièces de la maison, une à une, cherchant une personne qui n'était plus là depuis bien longtemps. Elle redescendit à la cuisine, ne reprenant pas son souffle.

« Il n'est plus là ! Il a pris ma baguette. »

Durant une bonne dizaine de secondes -qui lui parurent interminables- ils restèrent tous silencieux. Puis Lupin se leva d'un bond, Kingsley quittant la maison, sans doute pour s'informer auprès du Ministère sur quoi que ce soit leur apprenant où Drago se trouvait. Ron baissa la tête vers le sol.

« On aurait dû y aller plus vite ! On savait bien qu'il ne nous attendrait pas. Il a eu raison de ne pas le faire d'ailleurs ! »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Tous se mirent à tourner en rond, ne sachant quoi faire de leur corps en attendant de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer.

Kingsley revint au bout d'une courte demie heure. Il ne dit pas un seul mot, se contentant de balancer la Gazette du Sorcier du jour sur la table de la cuisine. Hermione s'en empara d'un geste brusque et se mit à lire, la voix tremblante, ravalant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux à mesure qu'elle lisait les mots « _corps_ », « _femmes nues mortes depuis des semaines retrouvées_ », « _battu à mort_ »... Puis plus encore la seule et unique phrase qui avait vraiment de l'importance pour elle à l'instant : « _D'après des sources fiables, Drago Malefoy -déjà connu pour son comportement violent dans l'enceinte de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard- serait le responsable de ce massacre. Il est actuellement recherché pour être interrogé quant à cette affaire._ »

Molly la prit dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle en avait besoin, sentant qu'elle risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Ron était pâle comme un linge. Ses yeux bleus semblaient être sur le point de faire céder le barrage, conduisant à ses larmes. Car il savait -et tous savaient- ce qui avait pu faire perdre la tête à Drago. Il n'aurait eu aucune raison de tuer tous ces gens s'il avait eu la joie de retrouver Keira vivante. Ginny pleurait déjà dans les bras d'Harry qui retenait lui-même ses larmes.

Hermione se détacha de Molly, les yeux rouges et bredouilla plusieurs fois, telle une litanie inutile :

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve... Il faut qu'on le retrouve !

–Et pour quoi faire ? Cracha Ron, plantant son regard dans le sien, voulant à tout prix se défouler sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, désirant lui aussi avoir sa part de vengeance, un moyen de contenir sa tristesse qui le conduirait sans doute à la folie si il ne réagissait pas.

–Et bien... Pour l'aider. Répliqua lentement Hermione, une expression stupéfaite sur son visage d'une blancheur cadavérique.

–Pour l'aider ? Hermione, c'est pour Keira qu'on a fait tout ça depuis le début ! Pas pour lui ! Et puis vu comme tu te débrouilles, je crois qu'il sera mieux tout seul ! »

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'air en colère cette fois. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal en la frappant.

« Comment... _Je _me débrouille ?

–Oui ! C'était ton plan tout ça ! Foireux d'ailleurs. Alors maintenant, ne comptes pas sur moi pour aller aider Malefoy ! De toute façon, il n'a pas besoin d'aide ! Il s'en sort mieux sans personne. Sans toi.

–Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Répliqua Hermione, acide, sa voix tremblante de rage alors qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre.

–Parce qu'il est Drago Malefoy. Parce que tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière fille à tomber follement amoureuse de lui. Parce que tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière qu'il laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas vraiment d'importance pour lui. Alors... ça te servirait à quoi de l'aider maintenant, hein ? »

Ginny fusilla son frère du regard, mais aucune des personnes présentes n'osa dire un seul mot. Hermione parut sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais elle finit par se lancer, dissimulant sa colère derrière des mots parce qu'elle n'avait -hélas- rien à lui lancer au visage. Elle se contenta de lui parler.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Peut-être que je suis en train de me faire complètement avoir comme les dizaines de filles avec lesquelles il a fait je-ne-sais-quoi. Mais voilà... même si il me jette dans un jour, une semaine, un mois... un an... Je sais qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un là maintenant. Qu'il a besoin d'une amie. Pas d'une de ces putes avec lesquelles il couchait. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a pas un million d'amis. Alors... je serais là pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de mon aide. Et en fait, je n'ai pas du tout besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun de vous pour le faire. Je le retrouverais toute seule et je m'occuperais de lui seule également. Parce que si il arrivait quelque chose à Ginny, Ron, je serais là. Pour toi et pour Harry. Comme je suis et j'ai toujours été là. Même si tous les deux, vous êtes parfois de sombres crétins. Parce que je fais partie de ces gens complètement débiles qui pensent encore que ce qu'ils font peut avoir une influence sur le destin. Parce que j'ai espéré sauver Keira. Et que j'espère sauver Drago de ce... je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'a poussé à tuer quatre personnes hier soir. Que j'espère qu'il se relèvera un jour. Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir juste parce que j'ai de l'espoir, Ron. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton approbation. Mais merci de m'avoir donné ton avis... »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, monta dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Drago. Elle enfila un jean, une tunique blanche, ces bottes noires puis s'attacha les cheveux, voulant être à l'aise. Elle s'imagina déjà les lieux où il aurait pu se cacher, mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour en dresser une liste non exhaustive. Elle pensa à la maison des Delacour. Puis à Poudlard. Elle se glissa dans sa veste avant de quitter les lieux, n'accordant pas un regard aux autres personnes présentes qui semblaient être plongés dans leur discussion.

Harry la suivit jusqu'au jardin, ce que personne d'autre n'avait osé faire.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide...

–Non, merci, Harry. Ça ira. »

Elle baissa les yeux en fermant le portail du jardin, passant du côté de la barrière où elle pourrait transplaner. Il l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet. Elle crut qu'il voulait l'empêcher de partir, mais il se contenta de chuchoter en lui tendant sa propre baguette :

« Tu en auras besoin. Fais attention à toi. »

Elle le remercia d'un regard plein de gratitude avant de disparaître.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago marchait depuis des heures, le balai d'Harry sur son épaule, la baguette d'Hermione dans sa main. Sa chemise blanche tachée de sang effrayait les passants qu'il croisait parfois depuis que le soleil s'était levé. Ses pas le conduisaient mécaniquement vers un lieu inconnu... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ou aller. Il se souvint qu'il devrait rechercher le corps de Keira. Il le lui avait promis. Mais pas maintenant... Il ferma les yeux lorsque le monde tourna un peu autour de lui, vola une orange sur un marché grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, la mâcha, la recracha car elle ne voulait pas passer sa gorge, marcha encore un peu. Quand il ne croisa plus personne, il grimpa sur le balai, s'envolant très haut dans le ciel, laissant le soleil caresser sa peau.

Il vola durant une longue heure, tournant, faisant loopings sur loopings, tentant de se vider l'esprit. Sans succès. Il atterrit. Transplana. Le portail de Poudlard lui apparut. C'était le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé. Il resta sans bouger de longues minutes, observant le château derrière le grillage.

La silhouette d'une femme portant une cape se détacha sur l'herbe verte. Il fut heureux de la reconnaître. Il pressentait qu'elle savait déjà tout ! Le professeur MacGonagall lui ouvrit le portail sans dire un mot, jeta un coup d'oeil à son apparence débraillée, lui lança un sourire triste. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, geste d'une intense douceur qui le désarçonna un instant. Il l'apprécia néanmoins.

« Entrez vite. Tout le monde vous cherche. Mais le Ministère n'a aucun pouvoir ici. Vous serez en sécurité. »

Il la remercia d'un simple acquiescement. Elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle marchait vite, jusqu'à l'intérieur, puis ralenti le pas en voyant qu'il ne suivait pas vraiment, son corps semblant trop lourd pour le porter.

« Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de vous. »

Il n'eut pas le courage de dire que même en étant la meilleure infirmière du monde, elle ne pourrait réparer ce qui était brisé en lui. Le professeur appela Dobby qui arriva, jeta un coup d'oeil à son ancien maître puis écouta les ordres de la femme qui lui demanda de préparer un vrai repas pour Drago.

Il n'eut pas le courage de dire que même en étant le meilleur cuisinier du monde, il ne pourrait rien avaler. Dobby disparut et le Professeur MacGonagall se remit en route. Il ne savait pas exactement où elle l'emmenait, mais la suivait sans poser de questions. Il s'en moquait un peu. Ils montèrent des multiples escaliers, dont certains qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme observa Drago par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune et un malaise s'empara de lui, comme toujours. Le professeur MacGonagall se tourna vers lui et expliqua :

« Ce seront vos quartiers durant le temps que vous le souhaiterez. Pour manger, il vous suffira d'appeler Dobby ou votre ancien elfe. D'ailleurs, ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement gentil, Mr Malefoy. Le mot de passe est « Exil ». Je vais vous faire rapidement visiter et vous pourrez vous reposer. »

Il n'eut pas le courage de dire que même en étant le meilleur lit du monde, celui de la chambre de lui ferait sans doute pas retrouver le sommeil. Elle chuchota le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Il ne savait même pas que de tels appartements existaient dans ce château. Il aurait presque pu se croire dans un studio ailleurs, à milles lieux d'ici. Elle lui montra le salon -comme si il n'avait pas compris que s'en était un, la chambre et la salle de bain. Il n'osa pas demander qui vivait ici avant. Elle lui proposa doucement de s'installer, ne s'embarrassant pas de son silence, consciente qu'elle parlait seule depuis une demie heure, se demandant juste si il l'écoutait un peu. Elle commença à sortir, chuchotant avant de disparaître :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre soeur. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione serra les pans de sa veste en observant l'océan, son regard se posant sur chaque bateau quittant le port de Marseille, comme le faisait Drago quelques semaines plus tôt, avant que tout ne dérape. Elle se remémora avec une exactitude impressionnante de ses mots, de ce qu'il lui avait écrit... _« Je regarde le port, les bateaux qui prennent le large comme j'aimerais moi-même le faire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, j'ai toujours rêvé de partir loin, de voyager, d'aller de pays en pays sans attaches, sans rien à craindre... Un simple sac à dos et des billets d'avion. Et surtout des milliers d'images plein la tête. Des milliers de rêves, de mondes à explorer. Avec Keira bien évidemment. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, d'un manoir où vivre... Juste le minimum. Juste Keira, moi, et quelques sous en poche pour manger. La grande aventure... Vivre. Vivre vraiment. Vivre une vraie vie sans faux semblant. »_ Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu les larmes aux yeux en le lisant deux mois plus tôt. Elle avait vraiment ressenti une sorte de connexion entre eux, comme si il se laissait enfin aller avec elle... Comme si pour la première fois, il l'avait laissé voir le vrai Drago.

Elle poussa un soupir, bruyamment et continua à marcher, le soleil commençant à se coucher sous ses yeux. Elle sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue, mais s'interdit à y penser pour l'instant. Elle devait avant tout retrouver Drago et voir dans quel état il était. Elle s'avoua vaincu après une heure encore de recherche et transplana au Terrier. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine sans frapper et une dizaine de baguettes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Hermione ! Ronchonna Harry en baissant la sienne. Tu sais bien que tu dois frapper et puis qu'on doit te poser une question avant que tu entres !

–Si je vous avais voulu du mal, je n'aurais pas pu passer la barrière du jardin... »

Elle semblait déçue et ils comprirent tous qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé Drago. Ils le savaient déjà cependant. La directrice de Poudlard était en effet déjà arrivé et leur avait dit qu'il serait en sécurité à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tasse. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et la jeune brune remarqua enfin sa présence.

« Il y a un problème ?

–Mr Malefoy est à Poudlard. Lui apprit MacGonnagall en se levant, s'approchant d'elle. Mme Pomfresh s'est occupé de lui. Elle est très étonnée qu'il ait pu faire tout ça vu l'état dans lequel il est. Sa hanche est encore plus brisée qu'avant. Elle pense que l'adrénaline a dû lui faire oublier sa douleur...

–Et à part ça, il va bien ? S'enquit Hermione d'une voix extrêmement aigue.

–Il n'a pas mangé ce que lui a apporté Dobby. Et ne dors apparemment pas... Bien que de toute évidence, il en ait besoin. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira... Mais je crois que vous devriez aller le voir. Sans manger et dormir, il ne va pas récupérer. Et vous êtes la seule personne qu'il connaisse et apprécie désormais alors... »

Hermione acquiesça à s'en dévisser la tête et Madame Weasley s'approcha d'elle à son tour, une moue soucieuse sur les lèvres.

« Ma chérie... je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais... Il se peut qu'il soit encore en colère et...

–Dans ce cas, Madame Weasley, je me défendrais. Mais que je sache, je n'ai pas tué Keira. Donc, il n'a aucune raison de vouloir me tuer moi. Et au pire... Je m'armerais d'une poêle. »

Harry se tourna vers elle et se mit à rire, sa remarque ayant le don de le dérider un peu, lui qui semblait inquiet depuis des heures. Ron lui même eu un sourire énigmatique. Les autres ne comprirent pas la blague. Molly haussa finalement les épaules, demandant tout de même pour se rassurer :

« Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ?

–Le professeur MacGonnagall sera là ! » Répliqua froidement Hermione tout en priant pour que justement, elle ne le soit pas.

Molly jeta un regard à l'enseignante qui lui sourit simplement. La mère poule soupira et acquiesça. Hermione ne demandait pas vraiment son approbation, mais fut tout de même heureuse de l'obtenir. Le professeur lui proposa d'aller se prendre quelques vêtements, étant donné qu'il était déjà tard. Elle fila à l'étage après avoir rendu sa baguette à Harry, suivie par Ginny. Elle commença à mettre quelques affaires dans son sac à dos et la rouquine l'aida sans dire un mot. Finalement, Hermione se tourna vers elle en fourrant ses sous-vêtements dans le sac.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

–Tu me diras comment ça se passe ? »

Ginny semblait véritablement inquiète et Hermione en parut extrêmement surprise. Elle lâcha ses affaires et s'installa auprès de son amie, sur le lit.

« Bien sûr que je te dirais... Je viendrais demain. Ou peut-être même dès ce soir si Drago ne veux pas de moi... Mais je te dirais ce qu'il se passe.

–Ok...

–Ginny... Je ne te laisse pas tomber.

–Et si il veut te faire partir à l'autre bout du monde pour échapper à ce qu'il ressent... tu ne partiras pas avec lui, hein ? »

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre, puis d'un signe de tête fit non, mentant un peu sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Ni Harry, ni Ron... Vous restez mes meilleurs amis. Je reste là pour vous quoi qu'il arrive. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione portait son sac sur son épaule, tenant la lanière en avançant assez vite, écoutant le professeur MacGonnagall et ses conseils. Hermione eut mainte et mainte fois envie de l'arrêter. Elle connaissait mieux Drago qu'elle ! Son aide était donc inutile. Elle resta silencieuse, se contentant de ne pas vraiment écouter l'enseignante. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de Dumbledore et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette pièce.

« C'est un dortoir ?

–Non. Un appartement. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait fait construire pour que les membres de l'Ordre aient un pied à terre lors de la Première Guerre. Remus Lupin a vécu ici quelques semaines après sa dernière année. James et Lily également. J'ai rouvert cet endroit en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Miss Malefoy. Je me suis dit que Mr Malefoy aurait besoin d'un endroit où vivre... Et où il serait en sécurité.

–Si le ministère a l'idée de venir le chercher ici … ?

–Je mentirais. Il n'a rien à craindre. De plus, personne ou presque ne sait où se situe cette pièce. Occupez vous tranquillement de lui. Et faites attention tout de même. Si... si tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione, appelle-moi. »

Hermione fut surprise que son ancien professeur la tutoie, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen pour se rendre plus humaine, pour qu'Hermione lui accorde sa confiance et aille la voir en cas de problème. Elle acquiesça simplement et Minerva soupira :

« De toute manière, le Professeur Dumbledore me préviendra si jamais il y a un problème. Il y a le même tableau de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, vaguement rassurée sans oser se l'avouer. Le professeur énonça le mot de passe puis la laissa seule. La jeune fille resta sans bouger durant une longue minute avant d'oser entrer dans l'appartement.

Il n'était pas dans le salon et elle en profita pour détailler les lieux du regard, effrayée maintenant à l'idée d'être avec Drago, de voir son visage, de devoir lui dire certaine chose... de trouver quoi lui dire. Le salon était grand et lumineux -grâce à une immense fenêtre sur le mur du fond. Le mobilier était sommaire -un canapé, une cheminée, un bureau, quelques fauteuils et une bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à regarder, et elle se rendit rapidement à l'évidence : elle devait aller le retrouver. Elle s'avança vers une des portes et l'ouvrit doucement. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce n'était que la salle de bain. Elle appuya sur la seconde poignée et poussa doucement le battant de la porte de chêne.

Elle se retrouva avec une baguette magique enfoncée dans la joue et se figea. Elle tourna doucement la tête et croisa le regard d'un gris orageux de Drago, regard cerné de noir à cause de la fatigue. Il parut mettre un temps infini à baisser sa baguette -qui d'ailleurs, appartenait à la jeune fille, détourna les yeux et alla se rallonger sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter sans lui dire un seul mot. Elle resta interdite durant un long moment, attendant qu'il parle, puis comprit qu'il ne le ferait. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle retira d'un coup sec ses bottes, puis sa veste après avoir balancé son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce. Silencieuse elle aussi, elle s'allongea près de lui, dans la même position. Leur deux regards étaient fixés au plafond, leur deux corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle bougea légèrement sa main, effleurant celle -glacée- du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et attendit calmement qu'il la prenne ou non.

Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il ne prêta même pas garde à sa présence. Puis lentement, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, toujours muet. Le temps semblait défiler à une vitesse folle même si ils ne faisaient rien. Ils restèrent simplement là, sans bouger, leur buste se relevant à peine à chaque inspiration comme si ils ne voulaient pas rompre le silence. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, la regardant dormir. Il serra sa main sur fort, puis changea de position, se collant à elle. Il appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, appréciant de tamtam de son coeur. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ce son, oubliant la mort pour se concentrer sur la vie. Il s'endormit, sentant les doigts d'Hermione -qui s'était réveillée en le sentant bouger- papillonner sur sa nuque. Ce geste le calma et il accepta de se laisser sombrer dans le néant comateux qui rêvait de l'accueillir depuis des heures.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilà... ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'peux vous dire qu'il va vite changer de comportement le dragounet ! xD Vous savez ce que ça veux dire "lunatique" ? Bah je crois que c'est le mot qui le représentera le plus prochainement... Je déteste Ron dans ce chapitre ! (oui oui, c'est moi qui le fait comme ça !) Mais je ne voyais pas fondre en larmes quoi ! -même si... Hermione a intérêt à être bien accrochée pour la suite (et moi aussi... et vous aussi... xD)_**

**_Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre ? Et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ?_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! D'ailleurs un grand immense merciii pour tous ceux que j'ai reçu dernièrement ! Vous êtes de plus en plus à m'en laisser et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^ Merciii !_**

**_Je n'ai pas changé le titre... Peut être que je le ferais au prochain chapitre mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un mot qui convienne !_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	20. Chapitre 19

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**VOilà un autre chapitre ! Ron regagnera une ptite place dans vos coeurs (il en a gagné une immense dans le mien ! lOl) D'autres en perdront pitêtre un peu ! En tout cas, pleins de ptites choses dans ce chapitre -non des grandes... Pleins de ptits détails, comme dans le prochain chapt. Ensuite, je me remettrais un peu -beaucoup- à parler de Ginny et Harry (d'ailleurs ! je ne sais plus qui m'avait parlé de la suite de 3mètres en dessus du ciel, un livre que j'adOre. Bah j'le lis en ce moment et la fille s'appelle Ginevra alias Gin... ralala, smile quand j'l'ai lu ^^' Et puis elle a l'air assez Giniesque au début) Désolée pour ce changement de sujet --' **_

_**Pour le prochain chapt, je n'ai pas encore pu trop trop m'y mettre -Grand-mère en vadrouille oblige- donc... je le posterais surement pas dimanche. Pitêtre mardi avec un peu de chance (je vais faire mon possible !) Et puis la fin de ce chapitre est tellement sadique (la plus sadique que je n'ai jamais écrite je crois... ! niark niark niark) Je vous laisse voir ça !**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Il nOus faut devenir adultes pOur cOmprendre que les adultes n'existent pas et que nOus avOns été élevés par des enfants que l'armure de nOs rires rendaient faussement invulnérables."  
**Christian BObin_

**_" Il faut tOujOurs être ivre. POur ne pas sentir l'horrible fardeau du temps qui brise nOs épaules, il faut s'enivrer. De vin, de pOésie Ou de vertu, à vOtre guise. Mais enivrez vOus !"_  
**_Charles Beaudelaire_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Le soleil se levait sur les montagnes entourant Poudlard, éclairant chaque brin d'herbe humide de pluie, chaque feuille verdoyante des arbres, chaque mur de l'école de Magie. Il se posa finalement sur le visage endormi -mais loin d'être serein de Drago. Hermione sous lui, caressait doucement ses cheveux, déjà réveillée depuis des heures. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'obliger à se lever, calant sa respiration sur la sienne tout en se répétant mentalement ce qu'elle lui dirait à son réveil pour passer le temps.

Elle le sentit se crisper, contractant ses muscles en s'étirant très légèrement. Il releva la tête vers elle. Son regard un instant lumineux se ternit peu à peu et elle comprit qu'il avait espéré avoir simplement fait un cauchemar, mais que sa présence le ramenait à la triste réalité. Elle câlina sa joue du bout des doigts, désirant effacer cette mine triste qu'il arborait tel un masque. Elle hésita à lui demander comment il se sentait, puis réalisa que ça aurait été une question stupide. Elle continua donc à caresser sa joue. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il parle enfin.

Le regard de Drago était vide, assombri, orageux. Mort. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant pour être capable de parler. C'est d'une voix rauque qu'il marmonna :

« Il faut que j'aille chercher Keira. Son corps. » Rectifia-t-il après un silence.

Il commença à se lever, mais elle retint son poignet, l'empêchant de s'en aller, une multitude d'inquiétude lui brouillant l'esprit.

« Non, Drago ! Tu ne peux pas ! Le ministère te recherche ! Tu as tué quatre personnes ! Tu iras à Azkaban ! Tu...

–Je m'en fiche. Je lui... je lui ai promis que j'irai la chercher. Il lui faut... un enterrement décent. Et il faut que je voie si Théo a survécu. Et aussi... que je pense à la façon dont je vais m'occuper du corps de Keira... Elle voulait... elle voulait être incinérée... Et ces cendres... Elle voulait que je les disperse ici. À Poudlard. Depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et... et... »

Il cessa de parler, reprenant son souffle. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, peinée et quitta le lit, ne voulant l'affronter plus longtemps. Elle remarqua que sa chemise était couverte de sang et qu'il marchait d'une étrange manière, sa hanche devant lui faire mal sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Ou plutôt sans qu'il ne veuille s'en rendre compte. Elle eut presque envie de le laisser faire tant il semblait déboussolé. Il dut se tenir au mur pour sortir de la chambre, ne se sentant guère capable d'être soutenu par ses jambes. Elle le suivit, le retrouvant dans le salon.

« Drago ! Je ne te laisserais pas quitter cet endroit !

–Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment !? Riposta t-il en s'avançant vers la porte de sortie où le portrait de Dumbledore le regardais étrangement.

–Tu es trop faible pour sortir ! Tu... Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Drago ! »

Il venait de tomber au sol, trop faible, parcourut de tremblements de plus en plus violents. Elle se retrouva à ses cotés en moins de deux et passa sa main sur son front. Il planta son regard dans le sien :

« J'ai promis. Ils… Ils vont la mettre dans un caniveau avec toutes ces autres femmes sans identité et... »

Elle l'embrassa doucement, d'abord ses yeux, puis sa joue, puis finalement ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi faire. Murmura t-elle contre elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire seul... Tu... Je vais m'en occuper. Les Weasley vont m'aider. D'accord ? Et tu pourras respecter ta promesse en un sens... Ce sera du pareil au même... Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sortes... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Elle colla son front au sien, le regardant dans les yeux, ayant pour la première fois l'impression de ne rien voir dans son regard. Il était si vide... Elle chuchota :

« Je te promets de ramener son corps. Ou ses cendres si tu préfères... »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle les ravala, se sentant de plus en plus mal, réalisant pour la première fois depuis la veille qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un affreux cauchemar, qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre... Que le regard de Drago resterait vide parce qu'il l'était lui-même.

Il resta silencieux et elle prit ça pour un « oui ». Elle se leva, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur elle pour marcher. Elle le conduisit sur le canapé où il resta sans bouger.

« Que veux-tu manger ?

–Rien.

–Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! »

La léthargie du jeune homme la boosta soudainement et elle décida de tout prendre en main : lui, Keira, lui et encore lui. Elle devait le faire manger, lui faire changer de vêtements -et brûler ceux qu'il portait par la même occasion, lui faire prendre ses potions de guérison, lui faire prendre un bain et le faire dormir encore un peu -car il en avait apparemment besoin.

« Alors ? De quoi tu as envie ? Insista t-elle. Je comprends parfaitement que tu n'ais envie de manger… Je... Je n'ai rien pu avaler pendant une semaine après la mort de mes parents. Mais, tu es blessé. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Alors... De quoi as tu envie ? Tu peux demander ce que tu veux... tu peux... du homard même !

–Du homard ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle, un coin de sa bouche s'étirant très légèrement.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé le homard. Encore moins à sept heures du matin.

–Alors quoi ? Un gâteau particulier ? Du chocolat ? Ça remonte le moral le chocolat. Je suis certaine que Dobby serait ravi de te préparer quelque chose. »

Elle essayait d'être optimiste, de tout présenter comme des choses merveilleuses. Il finit par acquiescer.

« Va pour un gâteau au chocolat qui remonte le moral. »

Elle sut qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais n'en éprouva aucune gêne. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant d'appeler Dobby, lui demandant -avec une politesse gênée- ce qu'ils voulaient. Quand l'elfe eu disparu, elle cocha mentalement la case « Le nourrir » de sa liste.

« Maintenant, je vais aller te chercher quelques vêtements... je dois bien pouvoir en trouver... J'irais demander aux garçons si il faut...

–Tu t'en vas ? »

Il parut légèrement triste de l'apprendre et elle secoua virulemment la tête en signe de dénégation, ajoutant pour le rassurer :

« Non. Juste... quelques minutes. Mais je resterais avec toi. Tant que tu le voudras. »

Il acquiesça, apparemment content même s'il ne le montrait que très peu. Dobby réapparut avec un gâteau encore chaud et l'odeur seule remonta le moral d'Hermione. Elle remercia l'elfe puis, coupa une part, la donnant à Drago. Il la grignota du bout des lèvres. Elle s'en mit partout tant elle avait faim, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Quand elle eut fini sa part, elle se leva.

« Quand je reviendrais, je veux que tu ais tout manger. Demande aussi à boire quelque chose si tu as soif. Du thé de préférence. D'accord ? Et il faut que tu me rendes ma baguette. (Il lui montra la chambre d'un mouvement de tête.) Je vais juste aller prendre quelques vêtements pour toi. Et... demander aux Weasley de s'occuper de Keira. Avec Kingsley de notre côté, ça ira. Et ensuite, je reviendrais. Ça ne va me prendre que... quelques minutes, d'accord ? Le temps qu'il te faudra pour dévorer ce gâteau ! »

Elle embrassa doucement son front. Il n'eut aucune réaction, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Elle quitta les lieux après avoir récupéré sa baguette, lui adressant un dernier coup d'oeil. Il ne semblait plus vraiment être là. Ne mangeait même plus.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Il la regarda sortir, ne souhaitant même pas véritablement la retenir tout en ayant une grande envie qu'elle soit près de lui. Il savait d'instinct qu'elle finirait par s'en aller pour ne plus revenir, trop accaparée par ses imbéciles d'amis et leur quête d'il ne savait quoi. Il ne serait qu'une personne de plus à aider pour elle. Il se demanda si elle avait promis de retrouver Keira pour lui faire plaisir ou si elle allait vraiment le faire. Trop de questions sans réponses envahissaient son esprit.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin d'oublier, oublier la vie, la mort, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait penser sans y parvenir... Oublier tout. Sa vie. Et sa mort à elle... Juste oublier.

« Dobby ! »

Sa voix était faible, mais l'elfe apparut en quelques secondes, se courbant en signe de soumission. Drago souffla :

« Apportes moi quelque chose à boire. Quelque chose de fort. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée, débarquant dans le salon du Terrier où presque tout le monde était installé, ne bougeant presque pas dans un silence morbide. Fleur et Bill étaient là également avec la petite Gabrielle qui -plus pâle que la mort- pleurait un peu autant pour ses parents que pour Keira. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, la scrutant, en l'attente d'informations. Harry se leva pour l'accueillir, la scrutant péniblement comme à la recherche d'une marque de coups. Il parut rassuré et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Il n'a pas cherché à me faire du mal, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'il ne m'en fera pas... Du moins pas physiquement. Il en serait incapable.

–On peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? S'enquit Ginny en rejoignant Harry à ses côtés.

–En fait... Oui. »

Ils semblaient tous prêts à l'aider, sans doute plus pour elle que pour Drago, exceptés quelques personnes pour lesquelles l'empathie pour le jeune homme ne cessait de croître. Hermione se lança donc dans l'explication de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Harry acquiesça avec sérieux tout le long de son monologue puis soupira :

« On va y aller. Je suppose que les corps doivent tous être au ministère, non ? Je veux dire, en l'attente d'une identification, non ?

–Je suppose, oui. Approuva Molly. Kingsley le saura sans doute mieux que nous. Je lui demanderais. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Nous nous en occuperons, Hermione, rentre auprès de lui... Je ne pense pas que le laisser seul soit une bonne idée. »

Hermione acquiesça, remarquant que Ron n'était pas là. Elle n'osa pas poser la question lui brouiller le cerveau : où était il ? Elle tenta de l'oublier, se reportant sur Harry.

« Et, si vous aviez quelques vêtements à lui passer ?

–Bien sûr. Accepta Harry. Je vais lui chercher quelques trucs... enfin plutôt à Ron parce que niveau taille, il risque d'être un peu serré. »

Il monta à l'étage et Hermione le suivit directement, Ginny sur les talons.

« Où est Ron ? S'enquit nerveusement Hermione une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

–Dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas bougé... Je vais rentrer seul, ok ? »

Harry se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami, les filles l'attendant dehors en soupirant. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec des chemises et des t-shirts, ainsi qu'un ou deux pantalons. Il les fourra dans un sac à dos.

« Par contre... euh... pour les sous-vêtements... Grimaça Harry avec une moue d'excuse.

–Non, je comprends, c'est normal. J'irais lui en acheter en passant à Londres. Ça ne me prendra même pas dix minutes.

–Tu fais attention ! Londres est une grande ville. Si tu as l'impression qu'on te suit...

–Oui, Harry ! Je sais comment m'en sortir. Étrangement, j'ai l'habitude des situations d'urgence. »

Il acquiesça en lui tendant les vêtements. Ginny osa enfin murmurer :

« Et... Tu as dit qu'il allait bien pour rassurer les parents ? Ou il va vraiment bien ?

–Euh... Vous avez déjà vu un mollusque ? Bah je crois qu'il y ressemble beaucoup là. Il ne m'a parlé que de ce qu'il devait faire. Il paraissait... ailleurs quand je suis parti.

–Tu devrais éloigner les bouteilles d'alcool. Préviens les elfes de maison de ne pas lui en donner. Conseilla Harry avant de subir leurs regards surpris. Euh... Après quelques semaines seul dans la forêt, il m'est arrivé de boire autre chose que de l'eau. Ça réchauffe en plus... Et ça a tendance à éloigner les soucis pendant quelques heures. Ils reviennent ensuite sous les maux de tête. »

Ginny eut un petit rire en le voyant si gêné d'avouer sa courte obsession pour l'alcool. Hermione s'inquiéta légèrement pour Drago avant de se rassurer quant à l'intelligence des elfes qui ne le laisseraient jamais boire. Elle leur décrivit rapidement l'état dans lequel il était physiquement, ce qui eut le don de dérider Harry. Avec de telles blessures, Drago ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à Hermione. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Il va falloir que j'y retourne. Je ne tiens pas à le laisser seul trop longtemps. »

Ginny la prit dans ses bras à l'en étouffer et Hermione se demanda si il s'agissait de ses hormones car elle semblait au bord des larmes. Harry esquissa simplement un sourire avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

« On s'occupe de Keira aujourd'hui même, promis. »

Hermione acquiesça simplement avant de redescendre, recevant milles et une recommandations de la part de Molly. Gabrielle se leva et lui tendit une enveloppe avant de ne s'en aille.

« C'est l'argent qu'ils avaient pour partir, Keira et lui. Je l'ai récupéré... au cas où il en a encore besoin. »

Hermione la remercia simplement en observant l'enveloppe, se demandant si elle allait la lui donner. Elle réalisa que non. Elle craignait trop qu'il s'en aille sans l'attendre. Elle s'engouffra dans le conduit de cheminée, réapparaissant au Chaudron Baveur. Au lieu de retourner vers le monde sorcier, elle quitta les lieux, se retrouvant dans les rues Londoniennes. Elle connaissait ces avenues et ruelles par coeur pour y avoir fait du shopping avec sa mère, des siècles auparavant -du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait. Elle entra dans une boutique pour homme et sortit les quelques économies qui lui restaient -ne voulant utiliser l'argent de Drago et Keira. Elle lui acheta quelques boxers avant de quitter les lieux, refaisant le chemin qui menait au Chaudron Baveur en sens inverse.

Elle se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall -qui l'attendait- en moins de deux minutes.

« Et bien... Vous en avez mit du temps. »

Elle s'excusa -ne trouvant pas pourquoi elle s'excusait- avant de quitter les lieux en courant presque, soucieuse quant à l'état dans lequel elle le retrouverait. Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressa un regard désolé et une boule de nerfs naquit dans la gorge. Elle chuchota le mot de passe et comprit immédiatement qu'Harry avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter.

La plupart des meubles du salon avaient étrangement changés de places, le gâteau au chocolat renversé sur le sol baignait dans un liquide doré qu'elle reconnaissait. Son père en buvait à chaque Noël avec l'un de ses oncles. Plusieurs bouteilles vides reposaient sur le parquet autrefois propre. Elle poussa un soupir, presque résigné avant de se mettre à le chercher. Il n'était pas dans la chambre.

Elle poussa finalement la porte de la salle de bain, sans se préoccuper de la pudeur du jeune homme, sachant qu'avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, il s'en moquait lui-même. En tout premier lieu, elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire. Les yeux fermés, il s'amusait bêtement à l'apnée. Ou à se noyer. Elle plongea ses bras dans l'eau jusqu'aux coudes avant de le forcer à se relever. Il obéit en toussotant.

« À quoi tu joues ?! Hurla t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, rouge à cause de la boisson.

–Dégage, Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là d'toute manière ? »

Ces simples mots lui assénèrent une gifle. Elle prit du temps à répondre.

« Parce que de toute évidence, tu en as besoin. Sort de cette baignoire, l'eau est glacée. »

Il la défia du regard, comme pour la forcer à venir elle-même le chercher si elle en était capable. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle eut presque envie de laisser tomber, durant un millième de secondes.

« Drago. Ne joue pas à ça. Sort de là. »

Il s'étala de plus en plus, manifestement peu habitué à boire autant car vacillant très légèrement dans ses mouvements.

« S'il te plait. » Insista t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas jouer à la maman. Elle ne souhaitait pas le sortir de cette baignoire à coup de pied ou grâce à un sort. Il fallait qu'il se bouge seul, elle le savait. Sinon, elle serait emprisonnée dans ce rôle d'infirmière à domicile pour le reste de sa vie. Il se tourna vers elle, manifestement en colère.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Cracha t-il. Dégage !

–Sors ! Ordonna t-elle, avec plus de force cette fois.

–Sinon quoi ? J'suis pas un de tes amis à la con qui pensent pas pouvoir vivre sans toi ! Tu t'prends pour qui ? Tu veux m'sauver de quoi, hein ? Pas besoin d'aide, moi ! »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi pitoyable. Elle songea un instant à le laisser seul, mais craignait qu'il glisse ou autre, et se fasse encore plus mal. Elle s'installa finalement sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Ok. J'attends que tu finisses. »

Il se leva d'un bond, nu comme un vers, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en soucis vraiment. Il faillit tomber en sortant du bain, glissant sur le marbre froid. Elle le rattrapa. Il la repoussa avec tant de violence qu'elle manqua presque de tomber à son tour, se raccrochant au rebord du lavabo. Il marcha vers la sortie, toujours nu et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, rattrapant la seule bouteille où il restait quelque chose à boire. Elle le suivit, les joues roses de colère. Elle lui arracha le goulot des mains. Il se leva.

Pendant un bref instant, elle s'imagina qu'il allait la frapper. Mais non, il resta sans bouger. Autre moment de vide. Autre moment où son regard, pourtant grisé par l'alcool se vida de tout repère, ne reflétant plus rien d'autre que ce qu'il voyait, le vide. Cet instant de vide dura une bonne vingtaine de secondes -elle compta. Puis il revint à lui, plus en colère qu'auparavant. Il tenta de lui reprendre la bouteille qui s'explosa sur le sol, se menant à tout ce qui y traînait.

« Et merde, Granger ! »

Il était sur le point de l'insulter à nouveau quand elle plaqua violemment sa main sur sa joue, comme en troisième année. Si il voulait qu'elle joue à la maman, elle le ferait. La joue déjà rosie par l'alcool de Drago devint plus rouge encore. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard noir, assassin. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il réagisse, hurle, frappe. Elle était prête à recevoir ses coups. Prête à le haïr tout le temps que ça durerait. Prête à lui en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours. Prête avant tout à le sortir de là, à refaire briller un peu ses yeux, juste un peu. Il lui tourna finalement le dos. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de s'approcher du professeur Dumbledore, qui avait observé la scène depuis son autre tableau.

« Vous ne connaîtriez pas un sort par hasard ? S'enquit elle avec une moue désolée.

–Je ne suis pas censé aider. Remarqua le défunt en souriant.

–Je n'ai pas envie de demander au professeur MacGonagall d'intervenir.

–Le sortilège du Sobritalcolrius devrait suffire. Et endormez le par la suite... Il en a besoin. »

Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante. Elle récupéra sa baguette dans sa poche. Drago observait la bouteille fracassée, le regard terne. Elle se demanda si il aurait été capable de lécher le sol pour en récupérer un peu... La réponse lui sauta aux yeux et elle se permit de l'ignorer. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança les deux sortilèges d'affilés. Il s'écroula sur la banquette en quelques secondes.

« Génial... Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Il faut que je l'assomme pour le maintenir maintenant... »

Elle alla prendre un boxer dans le sac, en arracha l'étiquette et se mit à le lui enfiler. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi lourd. Elle mit une dizaine de minutes à le faire, puis replaça convenablement le jeune homme sur le canapé. Elle prit une couverture sur le lit de la chambre -qui n'avait toujours pas été défait- et le recouvrit pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Elle passa une bonne heure à ranger le bazar qu'il avait mis inconsciemment -ou non- dans le salon, fit un feu où elle jeta sa chemise tachée de sang et son pantalon qui était dans le même état.

Certaine qu'il dormirait encore longtemps, elle finit par rejoindre la cuisine pour donner des ordres aux elfes de maisons. Chose qu'elle s'était toujours refusée à faire. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle retrouva rapidement le passage derrière le tableau à la corbeille de fruit. Quand elle arriva en cuisine, elle fut surprise de ne voir qu'une dizaine d'elfes. Elle reconnut Dobby, Kreattur et Winky qui s'approchèrent d'elle en quelques instants à peine.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, Miss l'amie de Harry Potter ? »

Hermione eut un sourire, toujours étonnée par la suprême révérence que Dobby exerçait toujours à l'égard de celui qui l'avait délivré cinq années plus tôt.

« À vrai dire, oui, Dobby. Il va falloir qu'on établisse certaines règles. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Harry entra dans la chambre de Ron sur la pointe des pieds, souhaitant récupérer un pantalon propre pour aller au ministère. Il souhaitait éveiller la curiosité de ce dernier en se changeant, mais Ron resta volontairement immobile, le regard fixé sur son magazine de Quidditch. Le brun poussa un long soupir.

« Ron... ça ne sert absolument à rien de rester cloîtré ici ! Ça ne la fera pas revenir.

–Oui. Mais étant donné que rien ne va la faire revenir... je fais ce que je veux. » Répliqua le rouquin, les dents serrées.

Il lisait la même phrase depuis dix minutes au moins et Harry eut une soudaine envie de le frapper, de l'obliger à se bouger un peu. Il inspira profondément.

« Avec ton père, on va aller chercher le corps de Keira au ministère. (Aucune réaction) Pour qu'elle ne soit pas enterrée comme n'importe qui. Je crois que Drago veut qu'on l'incinère. Il faut qu'on fasse vite... au cas où ils les mettent je ne sais où... Vue que ce sont des inconnues pour la plupart, ils ne vont pas s'embarrasser très longtemps. »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Ron... s'il te plait. »

Le rouquin leva son regard de son magazine qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se mit debout, à quelques centimètres à peine de son meilleur ami. Il respirait la colère, tout simplement.

« Pourquoi tu y vas ? C'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais insisté pour qu'on y aille, elle serait peut-être encore en vie là ! Elle serait peut-être même avec nous ! Alors, t'en avais rien à faire d'elle ! Tu ne pensais qu'à ce foutu bébé qu'attend ma soeur ! Tu ne pensais qu'à votre petit bonheur et pas à Keira et à ce qu'elle vivait ! »

Il s'était mis à hurler et Harry resta figé quelques instants, de plus en plus mal. Parce qu'il savait tout ça. Il y pensait depuis des heures. À chaque seconde. Il prit une bonne minute à répondre, voyant que Ron s'impatientait, qu'il avait sans doute même envie de la frapper.

« Je sais. Je sais que c'est en partie ma faute. Mais... je n'y peux rien si Ginny est tombée enceinte maintenant, d'accord ? J'aurais préféré que ça se passe quand je n'aurais plus rien eu à faire, plus personne à sauver. Mais je n'y peux rien. Et tu n'as en aucun cas droit de dire que je m'en moquais de Keira, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'elle a vécu dans ces cachots et... si Yaxley était encore vivant, j'irais le tuer là maintenant ! Même si Ginny essayait de m'en empêcher. Parce que ce genre d'homme mérite de mourir. Mais je n'y peux rien, Ron. Les choses se sont passées comme ça et je n'y peux rien... Je me sens coupable, d'accord ? Sauf que tu restes mon meilleur ami. Et j'espérais que toi au moins, tu n'enfoncerais pas le couteau dans la plaie. »

Il lui tourna le dos, sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Il commença à sortir, lançant à la volée :

« Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose pour elle, c'est le moment. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Harry, Ron et Mr Weasley marchaient presque au pas dans ce lieu désormais presque vide. Le ministère n'avait plus rien de sa splendeur d'antan comme ils le remarquèrent rapidement. Seuls les sons de leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol. Une femme de l'accueil leur indiqua où aller et ils furent surpris de devoir monter aux bureaux des aurors. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes. D'autres sortaient en pleurs des salles où les corps de leurs filles, femmes ou soeurs reposaient dans des états lamentables. Ils attendirent longtemps, en silence. Ron n'avait pas dit un seul mot, se contentant de les suivre sans leur demander leur avis. Harry était intérieurement content qu'il le fasse. Quand vint leur tour, Mr Weasley resta en arrière et les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent seuls.

« Quel est votre lien avec la victime ?

- Amie. » Chuchota Harry, priant pour que ça ne rentre pas en compte.

Il craignait que seule la famille ait des droits. Mais de toute évidence, en vue de la situation, les critères avaient été élargis car ils rentrèrent sans peine. Une dizaine de tables étaient déjà vides, leurs occupantes ayant sans doute été reconnues. Seuls les visages étaient à découvert. Et cela suffisait amplement. Au bout de quelques pas, Ron s'adossa au mur et fit signe à Harry d'avancer seul, lui-même ne s'en sentant pas capable. Harry obéit donc, les jambes flageolantes. Il arriva finalement devant le tout dernier corps et sentit les larmes picoter derrières ses paupières, reconnaissant Keira malgré ses blessures. L'auror -qui avait de toute évidence envie de se débarrasser de cette tâche le lui vite possible- lui adressa un signe de la tête. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Vous voulez qu'on l'enterre ? Ou vous préférez qu'on l'incinère ? » S'enquit l'homme en mâchonnant vulgairement son chewing-gum.

Harry se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Hermione et demanda à ce qu'on l'incinère. L'homme lui demanda d'attendre un peu et il obéit. Ron s'avança finalement. Ses larmes avaient pour -la première fois depuis le début de ce calvaire- décidé de s'échapper de ses yeux, coulant désormais sur ses joues. Il renifla. Harry lui passa un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche et le rouquin le remercia. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

« Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... chuchota finalement Ron en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

–Désolé de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. »

Ils se lancèrent un demi sourire, patientant jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un autre auror -à la mine moins renfrogné. Il leur tendit une urne noire toute simple.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Et il avait vraiment l'air de l'être. Ils signèrent quelques papiers et sortirent de la salle. Arthur leur adressa une moue étrange, mélange de sourire compatissant et de grimace désolée. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant de se retrouver face à la seule personne au monde qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait voir. Narcissa Malefoy -toute de noire vêtue- se figea en les voyant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'urne avant de bredouiller.

« C'était à moi de venir la récupérer. »

Harry allait répliquer, prêt à frapper cette femme si il le fallait, prêt à la tuer même. Elle n'allait pas récupérer Keira. Jamais. Mais ce fut Ron qui se chargea de l'envoyer sur les roses.

« Je crois que vous auriez dû y penser plus tôt. Hier avant qu'elle meurt par exemple. »

Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour l'inciter à se calmer, lui qui semblait aussi sur le point de la tuer, la couper en petits morceaux, la réduire en charpie. Harry acquiesça, serrant plus fort l'urne de Keira contre son torse.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, ils commencèrent à l'esquiver. Elle les coupa dans leur démarche.

« C'est ma fille !

–Pour ce à quoi ça lui aura servi ! Répliqua Ron avec colère en avançant davantage.

–Vous la connaissiez à peine ! Il n'est pas question que vous l'emportiez !

–On la connaissait sans doute plus que vous !

–C'est moi qui lui ai donné la vie !

– Et c'est vous qui la lui avez reprise. »

Ron la contourna, ainsi que son père et Harry. Ils ne se souciaient plus d'elle. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils avaient sauvé le corps de Keira, à défaut d'avoir pu la sauver de son vivant. Ils laissèrent Narcissa seule dans ce couloir, ne voyant pas qu'elle pleurait. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, ses larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues pâles, son corps tremblant. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout perdu. Tout.

_**1987. Manoir Malefoy.**_

_Keira commença à servir le repas, Drago lui faisant des grimaces lorsque Lucius ne la regardait pas. Narcissa voyait. Mais ne disait rien. Les marques des coups de son mari s'épanouissaient sur son visage à chaque fois que la bougie vacillante l'éclairait un peu plus. Drago ne savait pas exactement quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire, à elle. Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable, comme si il s'agissait d'un travail trop dur -même pour lui._

_Pour la première fois, elle ne remercia pas Keira quand celle-ci la servit. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard._

_Alors Drago réalisa que tout avait changé._

_Il entendit ses pas le soir même devant la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa, enfila ses chaussons et descendit au salon où sa mère s'était recroquevillée sur le canapé, le feu de cheminée dessinant ses hématomes. Il resta à la porte quelques secondes avant d'oser s'avancer. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde malgré sa douceur._

_–Non. Vous non plus, mère ?_

_–Non. »_

_Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant une longue demie heure. Il l'entendit renifler. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des larmes sur son visage si charismatique. Ça lui parut déplacé. Elle se pencha vers lui._

_« Tu as entendu cet après-midi, ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Oui, il avait entendu les coups et les sanglots accompagnés des cris de douleur et des hurlements de colère. Keira aussi. Narcissa posa sa main sur la joue pâle de son fils, la caressant du bout des doigts avant de murmurer._

_« Il va falloir être adulte. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je... Je n'ai plus la force de protéger Keira, maintenant. Papa est plus fort que moi. Trop fort pour moi. »_

_Elle effaça ses larmes, tentant de parler, même si ses sanglots l'en empêchaient par instant. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Qui la protégerait si elle le ne faisait pas ? Narcissa inspira profondément pour avoir la force de continuer._

_« Il va falloir que tu la protèges seul à présent. Que tu sois... un grand garçon. Je sais que tu sauras très bien le faire. Tu l'as toujours fait jusque là et tu vas continuer... Je sais que ça sera dur... Mais... Si tu veux que Keira s'en sorte, il va falloir que tu l'aides. Seul. D'accord ? »_

_Il se contenta une nouvelle fois d'acquiescer. Son coeur battait très fort contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que son sang fasse de même à ses tempes. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Quoi faire. Comment était-il censé agir ? Il était trop petit. Trop petit pour prendre trop de coups. Trop petit pour être grand. Voilà ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Il avait envie de lui hurler de ne pas laisser tomber. De se battre elle aussi puisqu'elle pensait qu'il était capable de le faire à son âge. De les aimer comme elle l'avait fait jusque là._

_Mais non. Celle qu'il voyait là n'avait plus rien de la maman qu'il connaissait. Elle n'avait plus l'air capable de les protéger ou de se battre. Encore moins capable de les aimer. Alors il se leva, sans la regarder. Il remonta à sa chambre et se recouvrit de ses draps de la tête aux pieds. Alors pour la première fois, lui aussi se mit à pleurer. Plus de rage que de tristesse. C'est ce qu'il pensa en essuyant ses larmes. Peut être parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le mot « déception »._

**_°¤_¤°_**

Plongée dans son bain, Hermione ferma les yeux, profitant de ces quelques minutes de détente bien méritées. Elle n'avait autant senti la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Elle s'immergea entièrement avant de ressortir la tête de l'eau, ses cheveux s'échappant de son chignon tombant sur sa nuque. Elle s'appuya contre la baignoire en inspirant profondément.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était là, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'observant. Elle se sentit frémir sous son regard. Il avait pourtant des cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait presque malade -sans doute état dû à l'alcool. Elle lui jeta un demi sourire.

« Déshabille toi, prend le flacon bleu qu'il y a sur l'armoire, c'est pour te masser. Rejoins moi. »

Il acquiesça lentement, lui obéissant mécaniquement, tel un robot. Il y avait largement assez de place pour deux dans la baignoire, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se coller à elle en lui tendant le flacon de potion censé atténuer sa douleur. Il était dos à elle et ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau. Il avait des dizaines d'ecchymoses. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dessus, il frémit de douleur. Elle se souvint que quatre mois plus tôt, c'était lui qui la massait dans le bain, chez les Delacour. Elle se remémora aussi de la façon dont ça s'était fini... Elle se demanda si ça lui remonterait le moral avant d'oublier cette idée, se trouvant stupide de penser au sexe pour le réconforter. Elle le massa de partout -même où il n'avait pas de bleus- car il se détendait sous ses doigts.

« Ça fait du bien ? » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, plus sensuelle qu'elle ne le voulait à l'origine.

Il acquiesça en s'appuyant sur elle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui masser le dos. Elle resta là sans bouger, puis passa ses bras autour de son torse, ses mains reposant près de son nombril. Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne s'excusait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt après avoir bu. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de poser ses mains sur celles d'Hermione par-dessus son ventre.

Ils restèrent allongés de cette façon durant une bonne heure, lui s'endormant doucement contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, toujours aussi fatigué, ils quittèrent la baignoire. Il enfila un des sous-vêtements qu'elle lui avait offert, un murmure de « merci » s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il récupéra un pantalon et une chemise à Ron, ne se souciant guère de leur manque de qualité -alors qu'il l'aurait sans remarquer quelques temps plus tôt.

Dobby leur apporta un repas assez consistant, n'osant regarder Hermione -qui leur avait fait un discours enflammé quelques heures auparavant. Drago n'avala pas grand chose et Hermione ne l'y força pas. Elle l'obligea néanmoins à prendre ses médicaments. Il alla se coucher, sous les draps cette fois et ferma les yeux sans lui dire un mot. Elle rangea un peu la pièce, ne voulant donner trop de travail aux elfes de maisons alors qu'ils étaient censés être en vacances. Elle s'installa ensuite dans le salon avec un livre, n'allant se coucher que lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent seuls.

Elle enfila un t-shirt trop grand avant de se faufiler sous les draps avec Drago. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, lui donnant des coups à chaque instant. Elle n'y prit pas garde et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Ginny, qui grinça un peu. Il grimaça en l'entendant. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait guère prit le temps de demander aux parents de la jeune fille si ils pouvaient officiellement dormir dans le même lit. Étant donné qu'elle était déjà enceinte, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus.

Au fond de son lit, Ginny ne dormait pas encore, l'attendant comme tous les soirs. Il s'installa avec elle sous les draps et elle frissonna car il avait les pieds gelés. Elle se blottit finalement contre son torse, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il parut étonné quelques instants. Généralement, elle n'attendait pas plus de trois secondes pour lui retirer ses vêtements. Elle perçut qu'il était surpris quand il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça s'appelle la cérébrale. Expliqua t-elle simplement.

–La... cérébrale ? Répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

–Je te jure que c'est dans le kamasutra. »

Il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire face à la moue sérieuse qu'elle lui proposa. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse avant de chuchoter en une confidence qui lui sembla des plus inavouables.

« Ok, je suis juste très fatiguée... Et pas vraiment d'humeur... »

Il acquiesça, posant ses lèvres sur son front pâle. Il l'embrassa finalement avec douceur. Malgré sa fatigue, elle répondit à son baiser, l'embrassant avec fougue. Elle finit par appuyer son visage contre son torse. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

« Je crois qu'on devrait se marier avant que je devienne grosse. » Finit-elle par prononcer en une inspiration.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle afin de voir son visage. Elle était plus rouge que jamais. Pourtant, si il lui avait demandé de se fiancer, c'était bien pour qu'ils se marient ? Il la regarda étrangement avant de murmurer :

« D'accord. Il va falloir se dépêcher alors... Parce que tu seras bientôt une grosse baleine ! »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude à l'estomac avant de passer ses bras autour de lui, se serrant contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle également et ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ron avait le regard fixé sur l'urne qu'il avait posé sur son bureau. Il se demanda quand Hermione viendrait la chercher. Le lendemain sans doute. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec Keira dans sa chambre... Il observa longuement l'urne depuis son lit. Puis se leva. Il s'assit à la chaise de son bureau et appuya ses coudes contre le meuble, casant sa tête sur ses paumes. Alors sans réfléchir, vraiment, il se mit à parler, comme si elle était toujours là. À lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait tant voulu lui dire de son vivant.

« Salut Keira... Commença-t-il en se sentant très stupide. Je sais que c'est sans doute bizarre de parler à une fille morte... Enfin, le prend pas mal hein ! Mais... T'es bel et bien morte, alors... On m'internerait sûrement si on me voyait. J'aurais dû te dire des tas de choses avant, et je ne l'ai pas fait, alors... Je le fais maintenant. Peut être que par, je ne sais quel miracle, tu m'entendras... Tu... tu étais sans doute la fille la plus belle, la plus intelligente -et pourtant je connais Hermione Granger, la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu étais simplement éblouissante et... La première fois que je t'ai vu... J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser tant il battait fort... C'était la première fois que ça me faisait ça... Et sans doute la dernière. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te connaître davantage... J'aurais aimé t'embrasser encore... et faire plein d'autres choses que... je ne peux pas dire. Parce que ça ne se fait pas. En tout cas... Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Ça aurait été héroïque. Mais j'ai été un trouillard... comme toujours. J'aurais aimé te venger aussi, mais ton frère l'a fait lui. J'espère que ma réaction face à ta mère... enfin non, ta génitrice, aura pu changer un peu la donne et me faire une petite place dans ta tête où que tu sois. Je suis certain qu'on aurait pu être heureux un jour, tous les deux. Et je crois... Je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi. Voilà... »

Il devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et poussa un profond soupir. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le couvercle de l'urne, comme il l'aurait posé sur son épaule, puis retourna se coucher, ne fermant cependant pas les yeux.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione avait l'impression de suffoquer dans son sommeil, une chaleur étouffante lui montant au visage. Elle faisait un cauchemar, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il racontait. Elle sentait cette prise contre son cou, se serrant encore et encore. Puis elle n'arriva presque plus à respirer et comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en s'étouffant presque. Drago était au califourchon sur elle, ses mains autour de son cou, serrant et serrant encore, en proie à un cauchemar, ses yeux plantés sur le vide, bien qu'ils soient fixés sur elle.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tenta de se débattre, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle essaya de respirer mais l'air resta bloqué dans sa gorge, la faisant s'étouffer davantage. Elle griffa son visage, ne parvenant pas à le réveiller. Ses larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, l'air lui manquant de plus en plus, une envie de vomir lui brûlant l'œsophage. Sa vue se brouilla. Une explosion provenant de la porte n'arriva même à maintenir son attention et elle s'évanouit.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilà... xD Comment j'suis sadique ! Mais je rêve de cette scène depuis supra longtemps ! J'aime trop cette idée ralala... =p Et vOus avez vu mon Ronny d'amour de mon coeur ? (oui c'est le 3e homme de ma vie avec Drago et Harry... Il va me falloir un plus grand lit xD) _**

**_Pour le ptit passage sur la cérébrale... vive les livres sur les positions sexuelles qu'on peut feuilleter dans les librairies ! Ptit mention spéciale pour mathitilde parce que c'est sa position préférée ! =p_**

**_Alors, vOs avis ?? lOl vos suites potentielles ? idées ? ptites idées ? peut être idées ? bref... idées ? _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! Et grand grand merciii encore pour tous ceux que vous m'avez laissé ! ça me fait tellement plaisiir ! =D_**

**_J'ai changé le titre... J'espère que ça vous plait ! dites le moi en tout cas... ^^_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	21. Chapitre 20

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**Désolée pour ce léger retard du à... ma flemme -légendaire !- et puis à mes difficultés à écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai des moments comme ça hein... Et puis ça ne va pas s'arranger. Je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite dans les prochains jours -car je ne serais pas chez moi- et donc... Bah le prochain chapt dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... J'ai calculé qu'il reste environ dix chapitres -enfin un peu plus de dix sûrement ! J'espère que vous tiendrez donc encOr' quelques semaines ^^ Après, je ferais une petite pause. enfin pause postage pour prendre le temps d'écrire les quelques fics et OS que je souhaites écrire en entier avant de prendre le temps de les poster ^^ -pour ne pas me forcer à écrire vite !**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... C'est fou comme j'aime torturer DRago et Hermione... (toujours pas CSANH ou de CSAND Comité de soutien à not' hermione ou drago ? - je continuerais à les torturer xD)**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"La vOlupté unique et suprême de l'amOur gît dans la certitude de faire le mal. Et l'hOmme et la femme savent de naissance que dans le mal se trOuve tOute vOlupté."  
**Charles Beaudelaire -the nOuvel auteur de ma vie._

_**"Ce n'est pas tOut d'aimer quelqu'un que l'On place très haut. EncOre faut-il qu'il sache nOus maintenir à cette même hauteur avec lui."  
**Georges DOr_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 20 -ça cafouille hein xD**_

Du noir. Tel un voile se dressant devant ses yeux. Quelques petites étoiles. Lumières brillantes et étincelantes, sources minimes d'espoir. Hermione sentit des mains glaciales parcourir son front, des mains de femme. Elle se concentra pour ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas, surprise par un malaise. Elle avait envie de vomir, sa trachée comme obstruée par elle ne savait quoi. Le visage du professeur MacGonagall lui apparut quand elle ouvrit les yeux à peine une seconde. La bile lui monta aux lèvres et elle se mit à vomir, un liquide rouge glissant entre ses lèvres. L'enseignante lui tint les cheveux tout le temps que cela dura, discutant avec l'infirmière Pomfresh qui était là elle aussi, préparant une lotion à appliquer sur la gorge douloureuse de la jeune fille.

Hermione reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, vide de tout sentiment, excepté l'incompréhension. Une fine couche de sueur s'était formée sur sa peau et elle était parcourue de frissons assez violents. Un goût de sang salissait sa bouche. Une des femmes lui passa un gant humide sur le front, lui chuchotant quelques mots de réconfort. Une couverture recouvrait son corps de moitié, mais elle avait tout de même froid. L'infirmière lui glissa une potion dans la bouche -qu'elle l'avala difficilement- puis lui massa doucement la gorge, atténuant lentement mais sûrement sa douleur.

Elle finit par vraiment ouvrir les yeux, battant plusieurs fois les paupières, sa tête lui tournant, les murs vacillants comme les lumières. Dehors, il faisait toujours nuit. Elle regarda le professeur MacGonagall qui semblait extrêmement inquiète pour elle, Madame Pomfresh expliquant qu'elle « avait déjà vu pire ». Elle prit quelques minutes avant de réussir à parler.

« Où est Drago ? »

L'infirmière et l'enseignante échangèrent un regard.

« Dans le salon. Il s'en veut beaucoup... Il faisait un cauchemar... Il devient apparemment somnambule. »

Hermione n'avait entendu qu'une phrase. Celle concernant ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille, il n'y était pour rien du tout. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Elle tenta de se lever, mais n'en fut pas capable. Elle tremblait encore un peu, se sentait toujours essoufflée. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose caressait lentement ses cheveux qu'elle percevait humides de transpiration. Elle referma les yeux, inspirant profondément par le nez. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'endormait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard à peine, étourdie. Elle était seule. Les voix des deux femmes s'étant occupées d'elle et de Drago se mêlaient dans le salon. Elle se leva, vacillante sur ses jambes, ses genoux qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre semblant résonner dans ses tympans. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, s'appuyant contre son embrasure.

Drago se tourna vers elle, brièvement puis détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à la regarder en face, lui qui aurait pu la tuer avec tant de facilité. Sans ses blessures, le professeur ne serait pas arrivé à tant. Celle-ci s'avança vers Hermione.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

Hermione acquiesça directement. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il se sente encore plus coupable qu'il se le semblait déjà. À quoi bon ?

« Je crois que vous pouvez nous laisser. Murmura t-elle, les mots se blessant par sa gorge, lui faisant mal à chaque seconde.

–Miss Granger... Il serait plus conseillé que vous passiez le reste de la nuit à l'infirmerie.

–Non ! Non, ça va aller. Merci quand même. »

Elle esquissa un sourire pour la forme. Son professeur l'observa quelques secondes, soucieuse, se demandant si elle devait insister, peut être même la forcer à obéir. Mais elle finit par soupirer. Elle adressa un petit signe à Madame Pomfresh qui dodelina de la tête d'un air exaspéré, maugréant quelque chose à propos des Gryffondors.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura le professeur MacGonagall avant de quitter les lieux, l'infirmière sur les talons.

Hermione comprit qu'elle les surveillerait encore par le biais du tableau de Dumbledore. Elle savait que c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il se passait, alerté par les bruits provenant de la chambre. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers Drago. Celui-ci se recula sans la regarder. Elle inspira avant de se lancer, sachant d'ors et déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire, imaginant leur discussion dans sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il eut un petit rire silencieux. Elle observa ses épaules se relever. Il se moquait d'elle. D'elle et de son habitude à tout faire pour le protéger lui, même quand il venait de lui faire beaucoup plus de mal qu'un être humain n'était censé en accepter sans répliquer. Elle répéta :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu... tu as simplement fait un cauchemar ! Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi ! Je... je ne t'en veux pas !

–Ah oui ? Ricana t-il en se tournant enfin vers elle, son regard ayant retrouvé de sa froideur d'antan. Et bien, tu devrais ! J'aurais pu te tuer !

–Oui, mais ça ne s'est pas produit. » Tenta t-elle, sachant que c'était une excuse stupide.

Il la regarda soudainement comme il la regardait six mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle n'était encore pour lui qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter... Il la contempla quelques instants et finit par détourner les yeux, se rendant brusquement compte qu'il n'avait plus le droit de la scruter de cette manière, qu'elle faisait trop pour lui. Il soupira. Il voulait se faire pardonner. Mais comment demander le pardon d'une personne qu'on avait failli tuer et qui ne voulait même pas de ses excuses ? Il ne trouva pas de réponses à cette question et resta muet.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, serrant les jambes de ses bras tremblants encore légèrement. Elle s'enferma elle aussi dans le silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il finit par se tourner à nouveau vers elle. Il la trouva belle. Malgré cette marque bleue sur son cou, créée par lui-même. Ses boucles brunes partaient dans tous les sens, aussi claires que d'habitude. Ses yeux noisettes dorées étaient cerclés de noir, démontrant à quel point elle était fatiguée. Elle avait légèrement maigri aussi. Il s'en aperçut en regardant véritablement son corps à demi nu. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de sa vie. Aussi impuissant aussi. Il fut tiraillé par son brusque désir pour elle, tout en sachant que pour la première fois, il ne serait capable de rien.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en s'empourprant sous son regard.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se recoucher ? »

Elle avait proposé ça en baissant les yeux, effrayée pour de bon par ce qu'il était capable de lui faire sans le vouloir. Il acquiesça, prenant un air insouciant qui ne cachait rien de sa peur. Elle retourna dans le lit, remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son cou. Il s'installa à ses cotés.

Elle ne ferma l'oeil, repassant et repassant encore ces quelques minutes où -dans un demi sommeil- elle l'avait vu se transformer en une créature qui la terrifiait. Elle se blottit dans un coin du lit, tentant de dormir sans y parvenir. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, Drago s'efforçant de ne pas fermer les yeux pour ne plus faire de cauchemars. Et surtout pour ne pas se réveiller avec une vision plus affreuse que celles dont il rêvait : Hermione plus pâle que la mort, effrayée par ce qu'il était.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le soleil flirtant sur sa peau, la dorant plus qu'elle ne l'était en vérité. Elle sentait un poids contre elle, bougea légèrement pour se rendre compte de ce que c'était, encore somnolente. Un sourire vaguement surpris apparut sur ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

Drago l'avait entouré de ses bras, la serrant comme pour la protéger d'un ennemi imaginaire. Il était pourtant le seul véritable danger présent dans la pièce. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre, sous son t-shirt avec laquelle elle s'était endormie. Il respirait profondément, humant le parfum de ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il bougea un peu contre elle, ses mains chaudes ne la quittant pas. Elle posa sa paume contre sa joue, le dévisageant, dévorant son visage du regard, sa peau, son épiderme si lisse, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres minces. Tout chez lui respirait la perfection. Puis elle prit véritablement le temps de le regarder. De chercher ses défauts, car comme tout être humain, il en avait. Un de ses sourcils était plus haut que l'autre. Avec la fatigue, ses cernes avaient formées des creux sous ses yeux. Son nez n'était pas d'une exacte perfection, une minuscule bosse reposant sur son arête. Le dessous de sa lèvre inférieure était trop creuse.

Hermione sentait la peau du jeune homme se réchauffer sous ses doigts. Les mains de Drago bougeaient un peu sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fut surprise de voir que même en percevant ses minimes défauts physiques quasi imperceptibles, elle ne le trouvait pas moins beau.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'admirer ? »

Elle aurait fait un bond d'un mètre en arrière s'il ne l'avait pas retenu. Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux, ayant senti son regard sur sa peau. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme une curiosité ou un possible danger. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, profitant du bien être qui l'envahissait. Puis il repensa à Keira.

« Tu pourrais aller voir les Weasley... Pour Keira... »

Le sourire de la lionne se ternit peu à peu, puis elle acquiesça. Quittant le lit, elle fut presque déçue qu'il la lâche aussi facilement. Plus de câlins. Plus de sourires. Elle se sentit honteuse d'en vouloir à Keira. Elle aurait tant voulu profiter encore quelques secondes de ce moment où il avait paru oublieux des drames se jouant autour d'eux.

Il se redressa sur le lit, admirant les courbes de la jeune fille qui se déshabilla devant lui, ne se doutant que peu de l'effet qu'elle avait toujours sur lui malgré la situation. Elle enfila un jean et un t-shirt avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Je reviens vite.

–Prend ton temps. Dit il simplement, lui accordant mécaniquement quelques minutes de repos si elle le désirait.

–Non. J'ai peur que tu menaces Dobby dans le cas où il ne voudrait pas te permettre de devenir saoul. »

Drago grimaça. Elle comprit qu'il se souvenait de tout et ça lui provoqua un noeud au ventre. Il ne s'était même pas excusé. Il ne changerait donc jamais ? La grimace de Drago se transforma en sourire, presque railleur. Il tenta de se faire pardonner en jouant la carte de l'ancien Drago : le dragueur invétéré.

« Je me contente de l'alcool, vu que tu ne souhaites de toute évidence plus m'enivrer ! »

Elle fit mine d'être choquée, entrant dans son jeu. Elle s'avança vers le lit, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Parce que tu penses sincèrement être encore capable de me faire tourner la tête ?

–Assurément.

–Dans ce cas... Prouve le ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, encore un peu, à une distance raisonnable pour qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Il ne bougea pas, la contemplant simplement avec un sourire. Elle reprit, faisant un petit pas en avant à chaque mot.

« Enivres-moi. Fais-moi tourner la tête. Mets la à l'envers. Rends-moi saoule. Euphorique. À la limite de la folie... »

Elle grimpa sur le lit, continuant encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Drago. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau.

« Embrasse moi. Serre moi... Prend moi. »

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se caressant déjà. Ils profitèrent ensemble de cet instant parfait où ils ne pensaient plus normalement, reléguant leurs soucis si nombreux au second rang. Ils avaient besoin d'une pause. Respirer. Juste un peu. Respirer ensemble. Comme autrefois.

Leurs respirations se heurtèrent. Impatients. Ils ne tinrent plus longtemps, se touchant cette fois vraiment. Les vêtements qu'elle venait d'enfiler se retrouvèrent au sol en moins de deux, l'unique vêtement qu'il portait -un caleçon- se retrouvant au même endroit.

Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, pressés. Leurs peaux humides collaient un peu. Ils ne s'en souciaient guère.

Il planta son regard dans le sien avant de la prendre -comme elle l'avait si brillamment dit. Ce qu'il voyait au fond de ses iris ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le contemplait comme Ginny regardait Harry. Elle le caressait, le couvait des yeux. Amoureuse. Il se recula d'un mouvement brusque, quittant le lit aussi rapidement que si un monstre si était dissimulé. Hermione se redressa le souffle court, le regardant enfiler son caleçon. L'excitation était retombée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Haleta t-elle, sous le choc, se sentant vide elle aussi, rejeté sans mérite.

–Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

–Comme... Comme quoi ? »

Elle fut surprise de son ton si haineux, plein de rancune. Il ouvrait tous les placards, tentant de retrouver des vêtements. Il les récupéra finalement dans le sac à dos qui traînait par terre dans un coin.

« Comme si... Comme si... Ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

–Quoi « ça » ? Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour, ce n'est pas grave... Je... je comprends. Murmura t-elle en n'y comprenant justement absolument rien.

–On ne fait pas l'amour toi et moi, Granger ! On couche ensemble ! Répliqua t-il, violent, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes.

–Ok... comme tu veux. Cracha t-elle, ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point ces mots la touchaient.

–Non, pas comme je veux ! »

Il se retrouva à ses côtés en un millième de seconde, attrapant son menton, l'attirant brusquement vers lui si bien qu'elle dut retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il la tint fermement durant une bonne minute. Puis il cracha :

« Répète après moi : Toi et moi, on couche ensemble. On ne fait pas l'amour. »

Elle sentit ses larmes lui brouiller la vue après quelques secondes. Larmes dues aux paroles de Drago et à sa poigne. Il était trop violent. Insupportablement violent. Et sans raisons valables selon elle.

« Répète ! »

Le ton du jeune homme était cassant. Elle tenta de se dégager. Puis s'avoua vaincue.

« Toi et moi, on ne fait pas l'amour, on couche ensemble. »

Elle avait chuchoté ces mots avec amertume, plus faible que jamais. Il lui demanda -ordonna aurait été un terme plus approprié- de le dire plus fort. Elle articula distinctement ces mots, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Il la lâcha. Elle fut secouée par la diminution de la pression sur son menton.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, la laissant là. Ses larmes lui vrillèrent les joues, l'adrénaline s'étant emparé de son corps tremblant. Elle avait eu peur. Aussi peur que la veille. Le danger lui avait paru plus réel encore. Sans doute parce qu'elle était réveillée... Elle n'arrivait néanmoins pas à croire en ce qu'il se passait.

Elle quitta le lit, se rhabillant tout en tentant de se calmer. Elle décida d'aller au Terrier sans retourner voir Drago. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Pas besoin d'elle.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago s'adossa à la porte, sentant son coeur battre plus vite que jamais contre ses côtes, presque douloureuses. Il plaça ses mains sur son torse, battant en rythme sur ces battements erratiques. Il tenta de retrouver son souffle. Il glissa finalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ne sachant quoi faire de lui, de son corps, de ses mains, de ses pieds. Il marcha en long et en large dans la salle de bain, s'insultant mentalement pour son comportement.

Il bouillonnait de colère. Envers lui. Envers elle. Elle, si douce même lorsqu'il lui faisait mal. Elle, si faible face à lui, mais pourtant capable de le supporter, de le transporter toujours plus loin. Elle qu'il faisait souffrir consciemment pour la seule et stupide raison qu'elle restait là. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à elle, mais ne se sentait plus capable de jouer au fort, même devant elle. Surtout pas devant elle. Il pressentait que dans tous les cas, elle aurait perçu chacun de ses faux sourires, faux semblants.

Il se planta devant le lavabo, fixant son regard dans celui de son reflet qui arborait un sourire railleur. Il colla son front contre le miroir, son souffle formant de la buée. Il se souvenait qu'enfant, il traçait des étoiles de son doigt dans ces marques. Keira y traçait des coeurs.

Il voulait être seul. Pouvoir se détruire un peu, juste un peu pour mieux se redresser un autre jour. Elle ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Il inspira profondément. Après tout, elle était intelligente. Trop pour son bien. Elle comprendrait...

Il se détacha du miroir, posa son doigt contre la surface plane et glacé. Il s'apprêtait à y marquer une étoile, puis se contenta d'un coeur un peu tordu, représentant parfaitement le sien en cet instant. Complètement tordu finalement. Il effaça l'informe motif de la paume de sa main.

Il s'avança vers la porte, se préparant mentalement à son petit discours pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille quelques heures. Ou jours. Il réapparut dans la chambre. Vide. Il vérifia dans le salon, vide également. Au lieu d'un sentiment de bien-être pour avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il se sentit étrangement seul. Et cette fois, il savait que même Dobby et son alcool ne pourraient le soutenir un peu.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de son ancien professeur de métamorphose qui apparut en quelques secondes à peine, une moue inquiète sur les lèvres.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Hermione acquiesça distraitement, se rendant bien compte qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'apparence d'une fille heureuse et en pleine santé. Elle décida de vite changer de sujet avant que le professeur MacGonagall revienne sur ce qu'il s'était passé au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Je voudrais retourner au Terrier. Les garçons ont peut-être réussi à récupérer... »

Elle n'osa conclure sa phrase, incapable de prononcer son prénom pour la première fois. Parce qu'elle était liée à Drago. Drago qui -dans cette chambre à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle- ne pensait sans doute pas à ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. L'enseignante acquiesça après l'avoir dévisagé avec suspicion, tentant de savoir si une chose plus grave s'était produite après son départ. Elle abandonna, ne percevant aucune émotion valable sur les traits fatigués d'Hermione.

Elle lui désigna la cheminée d'un doigt et la jeune fille la remercia d'un sourire avant de s'approcher de l'âtre, saisissant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Le professeur MacGonagall l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'entre entièrement pour disparaître.

« Miss Granger... Vous auriez dû mettre un col roulé.

–Ils l'apprendront dans tous les cas... Soupira Hermione après un court silence, touchant sa gorge comme pour y sentir une boursouflure. Ils sont doués pour savoir quand ça ne va pas. Madame Weasley surtout...

–Ils vous laisseront revenir ?

–Je ne leur laisse pas le choix. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le souffle de Ginny passait dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, les poussant vers l'arrière. Harry colla son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, la caressant à son tour de son haleine sucrée. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches désordonnées du jeune homme qui déposa quelques baisers sur sa peau nue. Elle ne put retenir un rire nerveux sous ces chatouilles.

Un raclement de gorge interrompu ce moment d'intimité. Ginny se releva d'un geste assez brusque pour faire face à sa mère qui -mains sur les hanches- contemplait le petit couple. Harry s'excusa d'un regard en poussant un soupir. Molly dodelina de la tête, faussement exaspérée face à une situation qui finalement l'amusait.

« En général, vous vous réveillez assez tôt pour que je ne vous surprenne pas ! Commenta t-elle avec une moue railleuse.

–On n'y a pas vraiment pensé aujourd'hui... » Chuchota Ginny en rougissant.

Molly leur fit signe de se lever. Ils obéirent, mentalement très heureux de ne pas avoir fait l'amour la veille, pouvant de fait se dévoiler car -pour une fois- ils n'étaient pas nus sous les draps. La peau de Ginny était tout de même rose par endroit, tachetés de suçons et autres preuves de leurs câlins de la nuit. Molly les jaugea du regard.

« Vous voulez dormir ensemble, désormais ? Après tout, maintenant que Ginny est enceinte, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver de plus...

–On peut ?! S'exclama la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

–Vous pouvez. »

Ginny adressa une moue de vainqueur à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son excitation, tant elle parut gamine à l'instant. Elle s'empourpra légèrement avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

« En fait... Harry et moi... On a discuté du mariage hier. On voudrait le faire rapidement.

–Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

–Parce que j'aimerais bien entrer dans une robe normale. Pas dans une robe de femme obèse !

–Enceinte. Corrigea Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

–Donc... rapidement. Répéta Molly en plissant les sourcils, formant quelques rides sur son front. Tu sais que tu vas commencer à grossir très bientôt. Dans quelques semaines, ça commencera à se voir.... Dans deux mois, tu auras réellement l'air... enceinte. Ou du moins, on le remarquera.

–Dans ce cas, Harry et moi, nous nous marierons avant ça.

–Avant deux mois ? »

La mère de famille se figea brusquement, sous le choc.

« Ginny ! Un mariage... ça prend du temps ! Ça ne se fait pas en un jour ! Il faut préparer... la liste des invités...

–Les membres de l'Ordre et des amis de Poudlard. Marmonna Ginny.

–Les fleurs...

–Des lys.

–Le gâteau...

–Chocolat.

–La nourriture...

–Rien de trop lourd.

–La couleur...

–Blanc et or.

–Les témoins...

–Ron pour moi. Entreprit Harry cette fois.

–Et Hermione pour moi. Conclut Ginny.

–Les demoiselles d'honneur...

–Tonks, Luna, Fleur.

–Les photos...

–Colin Crivey s'en chargera.

–Le lieu....

–Ici.

–Les alliances...

–On trouvera.

–Ta robe ! »

Cette fois, Ginny ne trouvera rien à répondre. La robe... C'était une chose assez importante pour devoir y passer du temps. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa taille de guêpe d'ici là. Alors elle inspira profondément avant de soupirer :

« J'irais m'en acheter une ! Dès... dès que j'aurais le temps !

–Et avec quel argent ?

–Le mien. Répliqua Harry.

–Nous allons tous devoir vivre sur nos économies pendant pas mal de temps, les enfants. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des dépenses inconsidérées ! Surtout que vous allez bientôt avoir un enfant ensemble. Vous aurez besoin de cet argent.... Un enfant ne s'élève pas que d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

–Dans ce cas, je récupérerais la robe de Fleur. »

Ce fut au tour de Molly de cesser cette petite bataille. Elle connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Harry saisit brièvement la main de Ginny, avant de se lancer, prêt à défendre ce qu'ils voulaient faire lui aussi.

« Madame Weasley, on ne veut pas avoir un enfant sans être mariés. Et l'obsession de Ginny pour son poids va sans doute devenir mon deuxième pire ennemi après Voldemort dans les prochains mois. Si on ne se marie pas avant qu'elle ne soit... « Obèse », elle va me rendre fou et je ne voudrais même plus me marier avec elle ! Donc, sauf si vous voulez d'un Survivant taré abandonnant votre fille enceinte... Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Molly resta sans bouger quelques secondes. Puis éclata de rire, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle s'approcha d'Harry qui ne disait plus un mot, le regard de Ginny fixé sur lui comme si elle souhaitait vérifier ce qu'il avait dit. Il plaisantait ? Du moins, elle l'espérait ! Molly esquissa un sourire.

« Si tu faisais ça, tu ne resterais pas le Survivant bien longtemps. Mais d'accord... On va s'arranger pour faire ça vite. Si vous êtes si sûrs de vous...

–Sûrs et certains. » Conclurent les deux jeunes en se jetant un sourire.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione fureta dans le Terrier durant quelques minutes avant de trouver -enfin- quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Mr Weasley lisait son journal, ses lunettes sur son nez. Il releva les yeux vers elle, lui adressant un demi sourire. Puis son regard défila sur son cou. Il se leva d'un bond, véritablement inquiet pour elle. Elle baissa la tête, ayant espéré que la marque que lui avait laissé Drago ne se voyait pas tant que ça ! Apparemment, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

« Que s'est il passé ? Lança Mr Weasley en la dévisageant, attendant une réponse sincère.

–Drago... a fait un cauchemar.

–Et... Quand il fait des cauchemars, tu te retrouves avec des marques bleues sur le cou ? Grommela t-il en essayant de faire preuve d'un peu de logique.

–Il a tenté de m'étrangler. Dans son sommeil. »

Mr Weasley se figea, n'osant plus dire un mot... car il ne savait quoi répondre à cette information. Du bruit leur parvint de l'escalier. Molly, Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce, ravis de la conclusion de leur discussion. Pourtant, en voyant la mine dépassée et pâle de Mr Weasley, ils comprirent qu'il y avait un problème. Harry fut le premier à découvrir la marque qu'Hermione avait sur la peau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se tourna vers lui, pinçant les lèvres en signe de trouble, rougissante plus que d'ordinaire.

« Vous vous êtes occupés de Keira ?

–Oui. On a son urne. Mais qu'est ce que tu as au cou ?

–Drago. Mais ça va... ça va.

–Il a essayé de t'étrangler ? Comprit Ginny en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson rouge, hébétée.

–Oui. Il... faisait un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien de grave. Ça va !

–Je vais le tuer... »

Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec tant de colère qu'Hermione se sentit obligé de le calmer. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement pour le détendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Il avait déjà assez à faire.

« Harry, je te jure que ça va. Et... tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du souci. Je maîtrise parfaitement la situation. D'accord ?

–Tu as vu ton cou !? Parce que si c'était le cas, tu ne prendrais même pas la peine de me mentir ! Et... On croirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des semaines ! Tu as l'air épuisée ! Il t'épuise ! C'est stupide... Même par amour pour lui, tu ne devrais pas te faire subir ça ! Parce que sérieusement, si ce n'est pas par amour... je ne te comprends pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse, longtemps. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle ne pouvait mentir sur ce sujet. Encore moins à Harry qui saisissait sans doute mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle finit par détourner les yeux, les baissant vers le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard mitigé de son meilleur ami. En la voyant si décontenancée, si incertaine, il passa ses doigts sous son menton.

« Ok... je comprends. Mais... Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'il te tue ! Alors... ne prend pas trop de risques.

–Il ne se rendait pas compte... Chuchota t-elle, vaguement honteuse de le protéger de cette façon.

–J'imagine bien ! Mais... si il commence à te faire du mal consciemment... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la menace était tout de même palpable derrière ce silence. Si Drago faisait du mal à Hermione, il le lui ferait payer ! Il espérait aussi qu'elle l'abandonne avant de souffrir davantage. Molly -soupçonnant que la conversation était terminée- s'en mêla.

« Madame Pomfresh s'est occupée de ton cou, n'est ce pas ?

–Oui, Madame Weasley. Ça va, je vous assure.

–Tu vas prendre le temps de manger quelque chose !

–Non. Non, je viens juste... récupérer Keira. Et je vais rentrer.

–Il peut s'en sortir seul cinq minutes !

–Il ne vaut mieux pas que je tente le coup... »

Elle leur expliqua en quelques mots qu'elle avait retrouvé Drago saoul la veille. Ron entra dans la cuisine, l'air renfrogné, fatigué, un peu triste aussi. Il lança un demi sourire à Hermione, s'excusant un peu de ce qu'il lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt. Il eut l'air mal à l'aise, remarqua les marques sur son cou, se passa de tout commentaire. Elle l'en remercia mentalement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre d'autres conseils inutiles. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait plus ou moins ce qu'elle faisait, ou du moins, tentait elle-même de s'en persuader. Ils échangèrent quelques mots rapides, se demandant bêtement des nouvelles, Ginny et Harry gardant pour l'instant secrète la date de leur union car il leur semblait déplacé d'en parler en cet instant.

Hermione observa sa montre au bout d'un petit quart d'heure et leur demanda à récupérer l'urne de Keira.

« Tu crois qu'on peut venir ? S'enquit Ginny avec une demie grimace assez inattendue.

–Je ne suis pas certaine que Drago veuille... Je ne crois même pas qu'il me laissera être là alors... Il veut jeter ses cendres du haut de la tour d'astronomie si j'ai bien compris. Et je suppose qu'il le fera seul.

–D'accord. Alors... bonne chance. Avec lui. Soupira Ron avant de monter dans sa chambre pour prendre l'urne.

–Tu reviendras demain ? Demanda Ginny, la suppliant mentalement du regard.

–Pour que vous soyez sûrs que je suis toujours vivante ? Plaisanta Hermione avec un sourire assez faux. Je reviendrais... »

Harry la remercia d'un simple sourire et elle baissa la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise, comme si elle venait de mentir. Elle savait qu'elle reviendrait seulement si Drago ne voulait vraiment plus d'elle. Elle craignait que ce soit le cas...

Ron revint rapidement avec l'urne, qu'il tenait si précautionneusement qu'Hermione et Harry échangèrent un petit rire, surpris car c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils voyaient leur ami aussi concentré sur quelque chose. Ron tendit l'urne à Hermione, la surveillant comme si elle risquait de la faire tomber.

« Merci, Ron. Je vais y aller...

–Ok. Et fais attention. Bredouilla t-il. Évite de rencontrer à nouveau... la pieuvre géante qui a tenté de te bouffer le cou ! »

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle l'aurait presque prit dans ses bras tant elle lui était redevable de ne pas faire une sinistre réflexion sur ce qu'elle vivait. Il le prenait avec humour, même si derrière ses mots, comme derrière ceux d'Harry quelques instants plus tôt, une certaine menace pesait. Tout deux se feraient un plaisir de massacrer Drago à la moindre incartade. Elle les embrassa avec empressement avant de retourner à la cheminée.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago était étalé sur le canapé, surveillant la cheminée du coin de l'oeil. Il paraissait stupide d'allumer un feu en plein mois de juin, mais il avait ses raisons. Il grignotait du bout des lèvres les toasts que lui avait apporté Dobby ainsi qu'une tranche de bacon qui mâchouillait de la même manière d'un bambin. Il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans la contemplation des flammes reflétant sur les murs ces lueurs dorées étourdissantes. Drago avait toujours aimé le feu. Destructeur. Invincible. Il s'amusait à glisser ses doigts sur les bougies allumées lorsqu'il était enfant, faisant pousser des cris d'inquiétude à Keira qui finissait par rire en voyant qu'il n'avait jamais aucune marque. Il sourit légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui lui semblait extraordinairement lointain tout en étant assez vif et pleins de détails pour qu'il l'ait vécu depuis peu.

Le portrait de Dumbledore se déplaça brusquement, interrompant souvenirs et pensés pour laisser apparaître Hermione. Le regard de Drago se déplaça mécaniquement sur sa gorge marquée et il regretta presque instantanément qu'elle soit devant lui. Elle portait l'urne de Keira, mais il n'y porta pas un seul regard. Hermione poussa un léger soupir, exaspérée, angoissée, inquiète qu'il se défoule à nouveau sur elle mais plus encore qu'il l'oblige à partir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il ne se devait plus d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur après tout... Il pouvait simplement vivre dans Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, espérant que la mort vienne rapidement le chercher.

La gryffondor finit par poser l'urne sur la table basse, devant le regard de Drago qui se retrouva malencontreusement sur l'objet. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil au feu, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu avais froid ?

–Non. J'ai brûlé les billets... l'argent qu'on avait gagné Keira et moi... »

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant son geste. Elle passa près de lui, lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Il n'eut pas la force -ou peut être l'envie- de la repousser, son regard gris sombre passant de l'urne au feu plusieurs fois.

« Je vais aller me doucher... Si tu as besoin de moi, tu...

–Je te préviens. »

Elle se contenta d'un sourire pour réponse, épuisée. Elle se rua presque vers la salle de bain, se déshabillant avec empressement. L'eau... L'eau glacée coula sur sa peau nue, lui provoquant frissons et grelottements. Elle profita pleinement de ce court moment, appréciant la violence des jets d'eaux qui massaient son corps courbaturé. Elle se laissa aller, s'appuyant sur la paroi humide et encore plus froide. Ses larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues, vrillant sa peau, se mêlant à l'eau. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, récupérant un peu de ce goût salé des larmes. Elle était heureuse que le bruit de l'eau couvre celui de ses sanglots.

Elle finit par quitter la douche lorsqu'elle fut reposée. Drago était là, adossé à la porte, la dévisageant curieusement. Elle s'entoura d'une serviette de bain, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soit réellement pudique. Il la jaugea quelques instants puis se détourna, l'air amer.

« Si tu restes, ne pleure pas. C'est toi qui choisis d'être là. Tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre. »

Il claqua la porte, l'air glacé grisant Hermione presque autant que ces mots. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main -le savon- et le balança avec force contre le bois blanc de la porte. Elle aurait voulu le faire souffrir lui... Mais seul le savon se brisa en quelques morceaux qu'elle finit par ramasser, comme elle le faisait actuellement avec tout ce qui passait sous sa main.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Il resta là, sur le canapé, sans bouger. Des heures durant, elle l'observa, lisant à moitié un livre qu'elle avait prit dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement. Elle se demanda si il finirait par quitter la pièce ou au moins, par jeter un simple regard à l'urne de Keira. Hermione voulait que cet objet disparaisse. Ce n'était plus Keira après tout. Juste des cendres. De la poussière. Elle avait envie de le dire à Drago, pour qu'il agisse plus vite... Mais resta silencieuse. Sur ce point tout du moins.

« Je vais me balader ! » Lança t-elle à la volée au beau milieu de l'après midi.

Il se tourna brièvement vers elle, sortant de sa torpeur habituelle. Il prit quelques secondes à analyser ces mots, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait envie de la forcer à partir... Mais qu'elle ait envie de rester. Rien ne se passait plus comme il le voulait. Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, admirant furtivement la courbe de ses reins. Il se moqua un peu de lui même, de ses pensées plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Il finit par s'assoupir, profitant du silence qu'elle lui offrait.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs sans but particulier, observant les tableaux, les murs, se rappelant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce château avant que sa vie change du tout au tout. Elle resserra les pans de sa veste autour d'elle, inspirant profondément l'air bouillant de l'été, si salé qu'elle aurait pu se croire ailleurs. L'odeur de rouille de certaines statues lui picota le nez et elle fut surprise par son envie d'éternuer.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Des éclats de voix suivirent. Celle du Professeur MacGonagall qu'elle reconnaissait facilement... Et celles d'autres, des hommes de toute évidence. Hermione fit quelques pas de plus vers la porte d'où provenaient les voix. Elle se pencha un peu afin de voir ce qu'il se tramait. Son enseignante se disputait avec deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En vue de leur tenue et de ce qu'ils disaient, elle comprit qu'ils faisaient partie du Ministère de la magie. Kingsley était là lui aussi. Il ne prononça pas un mot, sa mine pincée dévoilant que la discussion ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait. Perdu. Comme si tout espoir d'elle-ne-savait-quoi s'était dissout.

« Poudlard dépend également du ministère ! Un meurtrier ne peut s'y cacher ! Vous devez l'obliger à se rendre ! Autrement, nous attaquerons le château et nous le retrouverons !

–Il faudrait déjà que vous prouviez la présence de ce jeune homme ici, Munch !

–Il est forcément ici ! On... Un informateur nous... l'a dit.

–Un informateur ? Répéta MacGonagall avec une moue dégoûtée. Madame Malefoy ne récupérera pas son fils de cette façon ! Ni lui. Ni son cadavre. Mr Drago Malefoy est en sécurité dans un lieu qui vous restera inconnu. Et je ne vous conseille plus de tenter de le retrouver. Autrement, je peux vous assurer que le Ministère perdra plus que nous. Maintenant, veuillez sortir de mon école. Sur le champ. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si elle avait pu le faire sans que les hommes ne la voie, elle se serait mise à se déhancher sur une danse de la victoire inventée par ses soins. Le professeur MacGonagall avait répliqué avec tant de courage et de foi en ce qu'elle disait qu'Hermione même aurait pu la croire. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien contre le ministère de la Magie... L'autorité était parfois trop puissante.

Hermione se cacha rapidement derrière une statue en entendant les hommes sortir. Kingsley n'était pas avec eux. Elle les observa partir, l'un d'eux vociférant sa rage à l'encontre de cette « satané directrice ». Ils disparurent au détour du couloir et une voix claqua l'air.

« Miss Granger ! »

Hermione poussa un soupir, penaude d'avoir été découverte. Elle entra dans la salle de cours, traînant des pieds, la tête basse.

« Désolée... je me baladais et... j'ai entendu... une partie de votre discussion. Je m'excuse.

–Que faisiez vous dans les couloirs ? Demanda Kingsley en lui lançant un sourire de bonjour. Vous n'étiez pas avec Drago ?

–Non... Il... Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'air. Enfin, non. C'est moi qui en avais besoin. Vous pensez que vous les avez effrayés ? Ou qu'ils reviendront ? »

Le professeur MacGonagall et Kingsley échangèrent un regard, hésitants, s'interrogeant mentalement avant de secouer la tête.

« Non. Ils reviendront. Et cette fois, avec des renforts !

–Alors... qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

–Je peux partir. »

La voix dans son dos la fit sursauter. Drago était là, l'urne de Keira dans les bras, sans doute vide. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient encore plus ternes que d'ordinaire. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle se serait rapprochée de lui. Il aurait accepté son étreinte. Elle en était certaine. Elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'il avait parlé, et surtout à analyser ces mots.

« Partir où ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes qui parurent extrêmement longues à Hermione. Alors elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps.

« Si tu pars, il va falloir que tu... quittes le pays ! Et que tu te caches. Et... ailleurs, personne ne te cachera... Alors... euh... tu... Tu seras tout seul. Et tu...

–Je trouverais. Coupa Drago en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'idée de son départ mettait la jeune fille dans un tel état.

–Non, Mr Malefoy. Nous trouverons pour vous ! Il doit bien y avoir d'autres endroits où vous serez en sécurité. »

Cependant, l'enseignante n'ajouta aucun nom de lieu où il aurait pu s'en sortir. Hermione proposa doucement, ne quittant pas Drago du regard.

« Et... Le QG de l'Ordre ?

–Pour l'instant, c'est assez compliqué de s'y installer... Plusieurs personnes souhaitent le faire et nous tentons de distribuer un maximum de chambre, d'en réparer...

–Nous pourrions aider ! S'exclama Hermione avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

–Miss Granger... » Soupira simplement MacGonagall.

Hermione pensa pendant quelques secondes au Terrier, mais elle savait que la présence d'Harry, ou encore de Ron n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Elle aurait à faire face à beaucoup trop de disputes. Elle finit par laisser une idée envahir son esprit. Idée qu'elle aurait par dessus tout voulu repousser.

« Il peut venir chez moi.

–Parce que tu as un … « chez toi » ? Articula Drago.

–La maison de mes parents. »

Elle baissa les yeux en prononçant ces mots, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le professeur MacGonagall la regarda longuement, se rendant compte de son trouble. Hermione aurait voulu par dessus tout qu'on lui trouve autre chose... Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de rentrer chez elle, de passer du temps entre les murs d'une maison où elle avait passé tant de bon moments avec ses parents avant leur mort. Mais avait-elle encore le choix ? Elle préférait mourir que d'imaginer Drago seul dans une cellule d'Azkaban ou pire. Elle préférait souffrir mille morts que de le savoir si loin d'elle qu'il serait devenu inaccessible.

Drago même parut comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Le regard de Kingsley oscilla entre les trois autres personnes présentes, puis -ne voyant que le côté positif de la situation- énonça avec un grand sourire.

« C'est parfait ! Nous dresserons de multiples protections autour de cette maison et vous pourrez vous y installer sans problèmes. Et nous nous arrangerons pour que la cheminée -Il y a une cheminée n'est ce pas ?- soit liée à celles du Terrier et du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Vous serez en sécurité ! »

Hermione acquiesça distraitement, tentant de réaliser ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours... Les problèmes s'accumulaient sur elle avec tant de force et d'empressement qu'elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et si elle méritait une punition.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre chambre. Au cas où ils reviendraient... Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs. Je viendrais vous voir. Nous nous occupons de tout. »

Hermione pencha à nouveau la tête, se tournant vers Drago qui était déjà parti. Elle salua les deux adultes avant de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Elle arriva finalement à se caler sur ses pas, marchant au même rythme que lui. Il tenait toujours l'urne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Tu l'as fait ? Tu as...

–Dis au revoir. Approuva t-il en se tournant légèrement vers elle, lui souriant à demi, mélancolique.

–Et... ça va ?

–Oui. Et toi ? »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, hésitante dans les mots qu'elle choisirait de prononcer. Il se stoppa lui aussi, comme pour montrer qu'elle avait son attention toute entière. Même si il ne l'écouterait qu'à moitié... Il éprouvait une incroyable difficulté à se concentrer. Elle respira un bon coup puis se lança :

« Tu... Tu vas changer de comportement comme ça... tout le temps ? Parce que... Je préférerais que tu sois...

–Tout le temps adorable ? Railla t-il, se moquant un peu de lui même car il n'était jamais adorable.

–Non, tu sais bien que non... Mais, tu pourrais être toujours... comme tu es. Doux. Silencieux... Dans ces moments là... J'ai l'impression que toi et moi, on est comme... connectés. Et... Ensuite, tu deviens... Violent. J'aimerais juste que tu sois tout le temps ou violent, ou doux. Mais... Je veux savoir à qui je m'adresse, qui je vais avoir face à moi en me réveillant le matin... »

Il haussa les épaules, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. Elle ne cilla pas, souhaitant une réponse. Même si ce n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait entendre. Et ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre...

« Hermione... Je ne me rends pas bien compte. Mais je ne te demande pas de rester, de supporter... de _me_ supporter si tu ne veux pas le faire ! Je n'ai pas...

–Besoin de moi ?

–Non. Enfin... si... Je... Bredouilla t-il, hésitant pour la première fois. Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Ça me donne une occasion de me défouler sur quelqu'un sans que ça ait de conséquences. J'aime le fait que tu sois là. Mais... Si tu ne veux pas rester, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Je ne veux pas que tu espères que j'aille mieux juste comme ça... grâce à je ne sais quel miracle. Parce que ce ne sera pas le cas ! J'ai... J'ai perdu ma soeur. L'unique personne au monde qui... comptait réellement à mes yeux. La seule personne que j'ai aimée vraiment. J'ai perdu... une partie de moi. Alors non. Non, ça n'ira mieux. Et... je resterais si changeant pendant encore longtemps. À toi de savoir si tu veux être là... Je ne t'oblige à rien. Ce sera peut-être plus simple pour toi de partir. »

Il cessa de parler alors, lui tournant le dos pour se remettre à marcher en direction de leurs appartements. Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde à le suivre. Le regard de Drago se posa sur elle, interrogateur.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé la facilité ! » se contenta t-elle de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Il esquissa un sourire sans la quitter des yeux, songeant à une phrase trop sincère pour qu'il n'ose la prononcer à l'instant. _C'est sûrement pour ça que je t'aime autant, petite Granger..._

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilii vOulOu ! Une fin pas sadique vous avez vuu ? =D -qui c'est qui est la plus gentille de le monde ? =p Bref, moi j'aime bien ce chapitre pour la relation Drago/Hermione qui se précise je crois d'une certaine manière bien qu'aucun d'eux ne se le dise... Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aime encore... Enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer... Je me demande si un jour, il sera capable d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il a aimé Keira -même si elle était sa soeur et non une femme à ses yeux. Enfin bref, j'me pose plein de questions pour la suite, c'est bizarre... Mes persOnnages me surprennent je crois lOl _**

**_Et vous ? Vous pensez quoi pour la suite ? Je crois que les prochains seront parfois plus joyeux juste pendant quelques temps... enfin, Hermione aura du mal à rentrer chez elle, mais la préparation du mariage sera assez... haute en couleur ! comme le mariage ^^ L'opposition Drago/Hermione (parties pas drole drole) et Harry/Ginny (qui vont être assez tripants pendant quelques temps encOr' =p) va se renforcer de plus en plus... Pour que ma fic ne soit ni trop sombre -je ne suis définitivement pas douée pour ça !- ni trop... banalement drôle ^^_**

**_Bref, j'aimerais savoir à quoi vous vous attendez ? ce que vous espérez ? _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! J'en attend, j'en attend ! (même si je comprends que certains soient partis en wikend ^^') _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	22. Chapitre 21

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**Ralala, j'ai pris tant de temps ! Je suis impardonnable ! Mais je voulais finir mon chapitre suivant car je ne serais pas chez moi avant samedi pour poster la suite... Bref, je poste finalement aujoud'hui ! Un chapitre un peu déprimant par moment je crois... Je continue à torturer DragO et Hermione. Bref, c'est la fête ! Heureusement que Ginny et Harry sont là pour remonter le moral des troupes ! (les troupes = l'auteur ...) Et aussi le retour de quelqu'un dans ce chapitre... Retour depuis longtemps prévu qui risque de donner encore plus de fil à retordre à nOt' couple fétiche ! (ouais, ils n'en avaient pas particulièrement besoin déjà... lOl) Et des torrants de larmes... Bref... **_

**_Je posterais donc la suite samedi ou dimanche prochain -sûrement la nuit de samedi à vrai dire car mes parents débarquent ! (c'est un peu comme les extraterrestres débarquent en moins vert =p)_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"COmment se tue en nOus l'amOur ? TrOis degrès : sOuffrance, indignatiOn, puis indifférence. La sOuffrance use l'amOur, l'indignatiOn le brise, et On arrive ainsi à l'indifférence finale."  
**Charles Augustin Ste Beuve._

_**"Qu'es-tu dOnc, tOi qui m'aimes ? Le mirOir Où je me regarde Ou l'abîme Où je me perds ? "  
**Gustave ThibOn_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

La porte grinça légèrement. Quelques moutons de poussières se déplacèrent, se dégageant du passage lumineux qu'Hermione avait créé en entrant dans le couloir de l'entrée. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, inspirant profondément. Pour elle, chaque lieu avait une odeur, comme chaque personne... Quelques instants aussi étaient liés à des parfums. Sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron : l'odeur des paquets de bonbons ouverts devant eux. Son arrivée à Poudlard : l'odeur du bois des tables. Son premier baiser avec Krum : l'odeur de neuf de sa robe. Sa première fois avec Drago : l'odeur de l'herbe et le parfum musqué de Drago.

Elle sentit le jeune homme dans son dos. Il aurait fallu qu'elle se déplace, pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Le professeur MacGonagall leur avait conseillé de ne pas rester trop longtemps sur le porche. Mais Hermione se sentait simplement incapable de bouger.

Plusieurs parfums se mêlaient dans ses narines. L'after-shave de son père. Le shampoing à la vanille de sa mère. Des souvenirs d'odeur en vérité, car la maison ne sentait désormais que la poussière, la moisissure, la mort aussi. Elle ne savait pas où ses parents avaient exactement perdu la vie. Elle s'était imaginée mille fois la disposition de leurs corps. Celui de sa mère sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Celui de son père sur le tapis du salon, entre la table basse et le canapé.

La main de Drago se posa sur sa hanche, interrompant ses pensées, des dizaines d'images qui venaient se heurter contre son cerveau. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque où quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Légères comme un papillon, elles lui procurèrent une caresse assez réconfortante. Le souffle de Drago se déplaça sur son cou, passant contre son oreille puis sur sa joue.

« On entre ? » chuchota t-il, patient dans ses gestes, mais bouillonnant d'impatience.

Elle acquiesça après une longue minute, se poussant pour le laisser pénétrer dans la maison. Il se faufila dans le couloir, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il avança tout droit, comme s'il était chez lui, observant les lieux assez chaleureux et modernes. Elle referma la porte, faisant quelques pas. Sur les murs, des photos de famille étaient accrochées. Drago les regarda longuement, souriant lorsqu'il découvrit une petite Hermione de cinq ans aux dents trop longues et aux nattes mal faites, une autre de six ans qui avaient gagné un concours d'orthographe, une de neuf sur une plage avec un maillot de bain à pois violets... Il dut se retenir de rire en voyant le bébé joufflu qu'elle avait été. Une seule chose ne changeait jamais : ce regard chocolat brillant d'intelligence. Il remarqua qu'elle l'avait hérité de sa mère. Son père avait les yeux verts. Ils avaient l'air normaux, souriant, heureux. Mais bien morts désormais. Leur fille, seule personne qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux, sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, pièce centrale de la maison. À gauche, une porte menait à la cuisine, une autre menait à une petite salle de bain. À droite, la dernière conduisait à un autre couloir avec des escaliers permettant d'aller à l'étage contenant trois chambres et une autre salle de bain.

Drago se stoppa au beau milieu du salon, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire désormais. Une couche de poussière épaisse s'était presque incrustée aux meubles en ces huit derniers mois. Hermione se rappelait à peine de leur couleur lorsqu'ils étaient propres. Elle quitta les lieux, se rendant dans la cuisine. Elle entrouvrit la porte du frigidaire. Une odeur nauséabonde lui donna envie de vomir. Plus encore lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce serait cette effluve dont elle se souviendrait en se rappelant de son retour chez elle.

« Tu sais... C'est une jolie maison, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit propre. Fit remarquer Drago en arrivant derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de ses hanches en se collant à elle.

–Oui... Elle l'était avant.

–On pourrait peut-être nettoyer ! Ça nous occuperait quelques heures... Et ensuite, on sera si épuisés qu'on dormira et que... On ne pourra même plus penser. Ça m'arrangerait bien de ne pas penser.

–Moi aussi. Approuva t-elle en souriant, s'appuyant contre lui. Ça va nous prendre des heures... Et puis, on devra remplir le frigidaire si on veut manger... »

Il cala son visage dans son cou, une mine suspicieuse s'emparant de ses traits. Il se posait apparemment une question de la plus grande importance.

« Tu sais... cuisiner ? Je veux dire, autre que des trucs à réchauffer dans une tente en plein milieu de nulle part !?

–Oui, je sais cuisiner ! Soupira-t-elle en lui donnant un coup à l'estomac avec son coude.

–Et on va faire comment pour la nourriture ?

–Les supermarchés, tu connais ? »

Il acquiesça dans son dos, la serrant de plus en plus fort. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens, presque rassurée entre ses bras. Il caressa sa paume, patient, n'ayant pas particulièrement le désir de bouger ou de se mettre à faire quoi que ce soit. Leurs cerveaux s'étaient mis sur pause pour quelques instants. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de parler ou de penser. Ils ne voulaient plus réfléchir... Ne plus rêver à ceux qui leur manquaient tant. Alors simplement, ils en vinrent à ne plus penser du tout.

Ils parvinrent à s'extirper de leur toute nouvelle léthargie commune pour se mettre à ranger. Pour Hermione, la situation était à la limite du risible. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour Drago Malefoy avec un chiffon à la main. En le voyant faire, elle remarqua que ses mouvements n'étaient pas ceux d'un homme commençant tout juste à passer le balai ou à épousseter les meubles. Elle comprit qu'il avait déjà dû aider Keira dans le temps, avant que toute cette histoire -elle pensa leur histoire- ne démarre.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant près d'une heure, aérant le salon avec conviction dans l'espoir de lui redonner un peu de vie, de couleurs. Leurs forces et pensées étaient concentrées sur ce petit mouton de poussières ou cette tâche poisseuse sur un coin de table, leur faisant oublier le reste, leurs vraies raisons d'être présents. Hermione finit par allumer la radio, laissant la mélodie -non mélodieuse- du dernier tube de l'été envahir la pièce de son assourdissant tintamarre. Drago et elle échangèrent alors un regard, presque moqueurs de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient besoin de ça pour oublier... Autrefois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait agi de cette manière. Elle se serait plongée dans le travail, lui dans une quelconque substance illicite procurée par son défunt « ami » Blaise. Penser à Blaise aussi lui donna un coup à l'estomac et il préféra s'abstenir.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils passèrent tout deux leurs derniers coups de chiffon dans une des chambres de l'étage. Il allait se mettre à la suivante quand Hermione l'arrêta, bredouilla « chambre des parents » et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'autre porte. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air, de distiller ce poison invivable du manque qu'ils connaissaient trop bien tous les deux. Il avait fait rentrer trois fantômes entre ces murs... Mr et Madame Granger et Keira. Il savait qu'après les avoir si vivement repousser à coup de balais, ils ne partiraient plus maintenant installés. Il savait plus encore qu'ils devraient vivre avec. Vivre avec eux. Vivre avec le silence morbide qui les accompagna lorsqu'Hermione débrancha violemment la radio. Vivre avec cette même Hermione qui chassa ses larmes d'un geste rageur de sa manche, comme si elle voulait faire fuir un parasite.

Il s'approcha d'elle, plantant son regard dans le sien et sut d'instinct ce qu'il devait faire pour lui redonner un peu de vie, pour la remettre en route, exactement comme une machine.

« Je meurs de faim. »

Il lui avait menti, mais elle acquiesça vigoureusement, lançant un « Je vais nous chercher un truc à emporter au coin de la rue ! ». Elle énuméra tout ce que le vendeur avait, s'en rappelant de l'époque où elle y allait avec ses parents, et il accepta tout ce qu'elle disait. Il s'en moquait. Elle venait juste de retrouver un peu de cette rage courageuse qui faisait d'elle une battante. Et ça grâce à lui. C'était largement suffisant pour lui redonner un peu d'appétit.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione se réveilla, courbaturée, des maux de tête assez violents persécutant tout son crâne. Le soleil l'aveugla quelques instants. Une forme se dessina devant ses yeux. Drago esquissa un sourire, moqueur au plus haut point. Elle se souvint peu à peu de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle était revenue du magasin avec deux pizzas, quelques autres plats à passer au micro-onde pour les prochains jours et quelques pots de glace -car selon sa mère, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un énorme pot de Ben & Jerry's pour remonter le moral des troupes. Drago avait cependant déjà trouvé mieux dans la cave à vin de son père. Elle l'avait retrouvé avec quelques bouteilles. Il n'en avait pas ouvert une seule... jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

« Tu n'es pas habitué à boire ? »

La question de Drago lui fit oublier le film qu'elle se passait dans la tête. Elle acquiesça simplement. En vue de son apparence plus débraillée que jamais et à ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais été aussi difficiles à ouvrir, elle se demanda même pourquoi il l'interrogeait. Il rit, se moquant un peu d'elle. Au moins, elle l'amusait. Elle fourra son visage dans l'oreiller en jurant un bon millier de termes qu'elle n'avait jamais employé jusque là.

« Tu veux un café ? L'interrogea t-il finalement en l'écoutant ronchonner d'une oreille distraite.

–Mouis... Répondit elle simplement, la voix étouffée par la pression de l'oreiller sur sa bouche. S'il te plait.

–Je reviens. Et évite de trop t'empêcher de respirer en attendant. Ce serait de ma faute si tu mourrais. »

Elle sortit la tête de l'oreiller en l'entendant sortir. Elle réalisa peu à peu -en répétant avec quelques difficultés tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille- qu'il était très gentil depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures ! C'était un record. Elle craignait le moment où il redeviendrait un garçon un peu trop violent, car elle se doutait trop facilement qu'il compenserait en dureté ce qu'il avait perdu de temps.

« J'ai mis une dose un peu au hasard... Marmonna t-il en entrant à nouveau. Je ne savais pas comment ça fonctionnait. »

Elle haussa les épaules en prenant sa tasse sur le plateau qu'il lui offrait, souriante en réalisant qu'il était en train de lui apporter son café au lit. Lui aussi sembla s'en rendre compte car il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de prendre sa propre tasse pour boire trop rapidement le liquide noirâtre qui lui brûla la gorge. Il resta debout, marchant dans la pièce, sa tasse à la main, observant les lieux qu'il n'avait qu'à peine remarqués la veille. Des posters de vieux groupes moldus s'exposaient sur les murs, quelques photos de famille et d'autres d'amis -dont Potter et sa clique- également. Il y avait des livres dans tous les coins, quelques peluches et poupées datant d'une enfance révolue, une chaîne hifi dans un état pitoyable. Ses vêtements étaient bien rangés dans un placard. Elle était ordonnée de toute évidence. Il aurait même dit maniaque en voyant que ses livres étaient rangés par collections, taille et numéro d'édition, et -pire- ses vêtements par couleur.

« Tu cherches quoi ?

–Une preuve compromettant cette vision de petite fille bien rangée et parfaite que j'ai de toi. Enfin, que tout le monde a de toi. Mais... Rien. Tu es bel et bien parfaite. Je suis sûre que tu caches quelque chose ! »

Il se moquait d'elle, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas encore regardé sous le lit ! Commenta t-elle.

–Le cadavre d'un de tes anciens amants ?

–Tu as été le premier et le seul. Lui rappela t-elle en riant.

–Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Il parut presque gêné de s'en souvenir, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Il s'avança finalement vers le lit d'un pas décidé, se penchant pour regarder dessous. Il fut surpris d'y trouver d'autres livres. Il se redressa, la mine renfrognée.

« Des bouquins ? Encore ?

–Pas n'importe quels bouquins ! Des livres que j'ai piqués à la bibliothèque de mon école en primaire, et d'autres de Poudlard. Des reproductions que j'ai faites par magie !

–Tu as le droit de faire ça ?

–Bien sûr que non ! C'est pour ça que c'est bien... Enfin, mal. Bref, tu vois ! Je ne suis pas si parfaite que tu le dis ! Je suis une voleuse de livres. »

Il se replongea sous le lit. Les pavés étaient également rangés là dessous comme si quelqu'un avait pu les voir. Trop bien rangés même si ils avaient été volés.

« Tu es définitivement parfaite. Tu l'es même dans ton imperfection ! »

Il avait dit ces mots en se relevant, de toute évidence exaspéré par sa propre constatation. Elle eut envie de le projeter hors de la pièce tant il était sérieux. Il monta sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il eut très envie de l'embrasser. Il allait répondre à cette pulsion qu'elle avait elle même perçu quand un bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur leur parvint. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Hermione se redressa un ronchonnant, se tournant vers Drago avant de quitter les lieux.

« J'ai l'air présentable ?

–On dirait que tu as passé ta nuit dans un bar à boire de la tequila et à danser sur les tables....

–Merci Drago ! » Persifla t-elle.

Elle claqua la porte en descendant. Il la suivit, restant dans le salon d'où il pourrait voir qui était ce visiteur impromptu et surtout ne pas se faire voir lui même. Hermione attacha ses cheveux dans l'espoir de leur donner un peu de tenue et s'empara de sa baguette magique. Elle ouvrit la porte et baissa directement sa baguette. Harry était là, ainsi que Ginny, Ron et Remus Lupin -apparemment figure parentale. Tout trois avec un grand sourire. Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

–C'est ça ta question pour savoir si c'est bien nous ? Remarqua Harry avec une grimace. Parce que même un Mangemort saurait répondre à cette question !

–Non... euh... Qu'est...

–Tu as l'air complètement crevée ! Remarqua Ron sans aucune considération.

–Au moins, je sais que c'est Ron maintenant ! Répliqua Hermione en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

–Désolée, Mione... »

Celle ci jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, croisant le regard de Drago qui s'était ostensiblement assombri. Puis il disparut, partant vers la cuisine. Elle soupira, se retournant vers ses amis qui la dévisageaient curieusement. Elle se racla la gorge, apparemment gênée.

« Euh... Ne le prenez surtout pas mal mais...

–Nous n'aurions pas dû venir. Conclut Harry avec une grimace contrite.

–Non... Enfin... Désolée. C'est juste que...

–On voulait juste savoir si tu allais bien. Tu devais venir aujourd'hui et... il est déjà 16h alors on s'est dit qu'il y avait peut être un problème.

–Il est quelle heure ? »

Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle avait peut être un peu trop dormi... Lupin la contempla avec un sourire en percevant à quel point cette nouvelle l'étonnait. Hermione réalisa qu'elle était totalement déconnectée du monde en présence de Drago. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures s'écoulaient de manière totalement différente que dans le monde des mortels. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant à toute allure sur le moyen de contenter et ses amis et Drago. Elle n'y parvint pas.

« En fait, on venait surtout pour te parler du mariage ! Lança Ginny d'une voix extrêmement aiguë.

–Oh...

–Tu vas venir, n'est ce pas ?! Hurla Ginny au bord de l'hystérie cette fois. Tu peux même venir avec Drago si tu veux hein !

–Ginny, je n'avais aucune intention de ne pas venir, calme toi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé le stress en plus. Et... je doute que ce soit vraiment son truc les mariages, mais je lui proposerais. Sinon, il pourra rester seul de toute façon. C'est quand ?

–Quoi ?

–Le mariage !

–Ah, dans quatre semaines. »

Hermione se figea dans une expression de surprise digne d'un film muet. Ron approuva d'un brusque signe de tête sa réaction. Lui aussi trouvait ça très -trop- rapide de toutes évidences. Sans doute parce que ça l'était. Lupin se racla la gorge pour dissimuler son rire.

« Dans quatre semaines ? Répéta Hermione. Vous êtes dingues !? »

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire. Mais la question d'Hermione ne demandait pas vraiment de réponses alors ils restèrent silencieux, la même moue si amoureuse et niaise sur les lèvres que même la brune eut envie d'en rire.

« Tu viendras m'aider pour la robe et ce genre de choses ? Tu pourrais t'accorder quelques heures par jour dans ton rôle de gardienne de prison...

–Ginny ! S'offensa Hermione en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil en arrière, s'inquiétant que Drago ait entendu ces mots. Et oui, je viendrais.

–Promis ?

–Promis ! »

Elle avait envie d'en finir avec cette discussion. Elle voulait retourner avec Drago, dans ses bras, inspirer son odeur rassurante, se renfermer avec lui dans leur petite bulle hors du temps, hors des gens, hors de la guerre. Lupin le comprit assez facilement en la voyant s'agiter, battant presque du pied sur le parquet.

« Alors... On va te laisser.

–D'accord. Et merci d'être venu... »

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit ou de vraiment lui dire au revoir qu'elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Le monde sembla se renfermer sur lui même, la maison reprenant brutalement son office de refuge. Elle rejoint Drago à la cuisine. Il était en train de manger un reste de pizza froide de la veille et ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Elle comprit que le mur entre eux avait été rebattit en ces quelques minutes passées avec ses amis.

« Tu veux que je la réchauffe ? » Proposa t-elle en désignant la pizza.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, glacial, haïssable en cet instant, plus blessé qu'il n'aurait habituellement voulu le lui montrer.

« Non. Je t'offre une pause dans ton rôle de gardienne de prison. »

Sur ces simples mots, il quitta la pièce avec sa part de pizza, disparaissant dans le salon. Elle s'étala sur une chaise. Le mur était bel et bien là. Plus solide qu'au premier jour.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le silence. Pesant. Tel un couple de vieux de cinquante ans qui se détestent car se voient trop, elle en était venue à le détester si fort qu'elle aurait pu le frapper. Ils dînaient en silence, regardaient la télévision en silence, prenaient ensemble leur bain en silence, allaient se coucher en silence... Elle était presque certaine qu'ils auraient même fait l'amour en silence si ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais rien. Pas un rapport physique en trois semaines, excepté la nuit où il se collait à elle comme à un doudou, seuls instants où elle l'aimait vraiment. Le reste du temps, elle avait envie de le secouer vraiment. Mais les regards noirs qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la bouche finissaient de lui faire oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Allongés dans le salon, ils avaient tout deux un livre à la main, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils étaient identiques de leur position, à leurs vêtements -jean et t-shirt blanc, en passant par l'ouvrage dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge familiale, remarquant qu'il était déjà 14h. Elle se leva, posa son livre sur la table basse et marmonna :

« Je vais au Terrier. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, même pas de la regarder. Elle eut une envie quasi irrésistible de se rapprocher de lui, d'attraper le col de son t-shirt et de lui hurler toutes les insultes lui venant à l'esprit. Il l'ignorait avec un mépris de forcené. Ça l'occupait. Et surtout, ce travail à plein temps empêchait son esprit qui aurait pu si facilement se tourner vers d'autres sujets comme Keira, Blaise, Keira, Théo ou Keira...

Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour rejoindre la cheminée de l'étage, ayant une furieuse envie de lui dire de rester, de la prendre dans ses bras, de coucher avec elle jusqu'à épuisement. Il ne la retint pas et replongea dans les pages d'un roman plus vide et déprimant que sa propre vie.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione apparut dans le salon du Terrier surchargé par des boites, cartons, fleurs et papiers de toutes sortes. Tout était d'un blanc lumineux et éclatant qui se gravait sur la rétine pour des heures. Un pieux silence régnait au rez de chaussée, les voix venant de l'étage supérieur. Hermione y monta, entrant rapidement dans la chambre où se préparaient les festivités principales.

Un grognement suivi d'un cri hystérique se firent entendre lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Ginny. La rouquine se tourna vers sa mère, furibonde. Molly faillit se tasser sur elle même.

« Maman ! C'est dans le tissu de la robe que tu dois mettre les aiguilles ! Pas dans ma peau ! » S'écria la future mariée en un hurlement effrayant.

Elle paraissait assez stressée. Fleur étouffa un rire, observant Molly respirer profondément pour essayer de se calmer et de ne pas étrangler son unique fille. Un sourire éblouissant apparut sur les traits de Ginny quand elle aperçut Hermione.

« Enfin une personne compétente ! »

Les autres femmes présentes dans la pièce s'échangèrent des regards courroucés. Molly et Fleur, ainsi que Luna, Parvati et Padma qui aidaient toutes à l'organisation du mariage, s'occupaient actuellement de la robe de la jeune femme. Elles avaient apporté quelques modifications à la robe de Fleur, qui avait accepté de bon coeur de la prêter. Ginny était légèrement plus petite et avait quelques kilos en plus.

« Comment ça se passe avec Drago ? S'enquit Padma, qui était désormais au courant de ce qu'il se passait, comme toutes les autres.

–Et bien... Il ne m'a pas dit un seul mot depuis trois semaines... Il ne me regarde pas. Rien. Soupira la brune en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie pour observer la robe.

–Rien du tout ? Il t'en veut à ce point ? Marmonna Ginny en baissant les yeux. Je sais que ça fait quinze fois au moins que je te le répète, mais... Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir dit que tu étais sa gardienne.

–Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est si... lunatique. Et exaspérant ! Agaçant ! Violent ! Déprimant !

–Hermione, c'est bon ! Je crois qu'on a compris là ! Pouffa Parvati. Je commence à me dire que les relations avec les hommes se compliquent après l'école... sauf pour Ginny et Harry bien sûr ! »

La principale concernée sourit à nouveau, toute fière de ce qu'elle vivait et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. En effet, les relations des jeunes filles n'étaient guère au beau fixe. Luna et Neville étaient toujours en désaccord sur tout car ils n'avaient pas vraiment le même mode de vie et que la grand-mère de ce dernier avait la mauvaise habitude de se mêler de tout. Parvati sortait depuis peu avec Olivier Dubois -ancien Gryffondor de quatre ans son aîné- qu'elle avait retrouvé lors d'une soirée, mais qui semblait un peu trop dissipé. Padma flirtait plus ou moins avec Dean Thomas, sans grandes motivations. Elle souhaitait de toute évidence le mettre dans son lit, mais ne pas vivre une grande histoire avec lui. Hermione estimait tout de même qu'elle restait la plus mal lotie.

La brune passa ses mains sur le ventre de Ginny. Elle pouvait sentir une légère bosse qui n'avait rien à voir avec de quelconques kilos en trop.

« Comment va bébé Potter ?

–Il me donne la nausée tous les matins ! Ronchonna Ginny en ayant l'air presque heureuse de cette constatation.

–Madame Pomfresh va venir demain ! » Lança Madame Weasley avec un grand sourire, comme si cette nouvelle était des plus réjouissantes.

Hermione serra Ginny dans ses bras qui profita autant qu'elle de cette étreinte. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir être présente plus souvent... Elle se sentait si inutile auprès de Drago de toute manière. Elle était à l'aise uniquement avec les siens, avec ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa famille... Et Drago ne faisait définitivement pas partie de cette famille.

« En fait, Viktor Krum est arrivé ! » lança brusquement Fleur.

Hermione sursauta et Ginny rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« Quoi !? Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il venait ? Minauda t-elle, parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

–Non ! Pépia Hermione.

–Ah... Bah maintenant tu le sais... »

Le regard de Molly oscilla entre sa fille -rougissante- et celle qu'elle considérait comme tel -la mine déconfite. Elle regarda les autres jeunes femmes présentes dans la pièce et comprenant qu'il fallait qu'Hermione et Ginny discutent, frappa deux fois dans ses mains, tel un maître d'une cérémonie pour l'instant imaginaire.

« Si on allait s'occuper de la décoration, mesdemoiselles ! »

Padma et Parvati se levèrent d'un même mouvement, mais Luna -songeuse- prit du temps à réaliser qu'elle faisait partie des demoiselles. Fleur fut la dernière à sortir, elle qui aurait bien voulu participer à la discussion qui allait suivre.

Hermione s'étala de tout son long sur le lit de Ginny, écrasant de son poids toutes les affaires y traînant : chaussures, voile, maquillage, pinces et élastiques de toutes sortes, une guêpière et un corset que la mariée devrait mettre le jour J.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies pas dit qu'il serait là ! Je veux dire... Et si Drago décidait de venir ? Oui, je sais que ça a une chance sur mille d'arriver ! Mais quand même ! Et qui l'a invité !?

–Harry. Il y tenait. C'est une histoire de l'Ordre... Ils essaient d'engager un maximum de personnes dernièrement. Tu verrais l'état du 12 Square Grimmaurd ! Il y a des dizaines de jeunes de notre âge qui viennent de l'étranger. Des gens dont les parents travaillaient pour l'Ordre durant la première guerre contre Voldemort. C'est le bazar... Ils font camping. Et Krum connait pas mal de gens bien sûr en Bulgarie. Alors, ils voudraient qu'il vienne ici en emmenant quelques-uns de ses amis de confiance.

–Krum ! On parle de Viktor Krum là ! Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour qu'il débarque...

–Tu as dis toi même qu'avec Drago, ça ne fonctionnera jamais, non ? Alors... Passe à autre chose. Lança sèchement Ginny en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée. Je veux dire... Si tu as envie de continuer à être là pour lui, vas y ! Mais n'oublies pas qu'il ne vit pas normalement en ce moment. Ça ne rime à rien de t'enfermer avec lui dans cette grande maison... Il ne vit plus. Et tu ne vis plus avec lui. Tu voulais l'aider à se redresser, n'est ce pas ? Et le seul résultat, c'est que tu plonges avec lui ! »

Hermione n'osa rien répondre, ses larmes lui brûlant les yeux alors qu'elle tentait de les retenir, ne voulant écouter la vérité que proclamait sa meilleure amie. Celle ci s'accroupit devant elle, baissant les yeux.

« Je... Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Je ne veux pas te paraître froide ou... Mais Drago... Il ne sera plus jamais le même et tu t'acharnes à rester auprès de lui comme s'il se rendait réellement compte du sacrifice que ça représente pour toi !

–Alors quoi ? Je suis censé le laisser tomber, comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il n'est pas ce que je suis capable d'espérer d'un homme ? Il a besoin de quelqu'un...

–Et pourquoi ce quelqu'un, ce serait toi ? C'est un psy qu'il a besoin de voir, Hermione ! Quelqu'un qui pourra analyser ce qu'il y a dans son crâne ! Et ce quelqu'un... ce n'est pas toi. Et il faudrait qu'il vive normalement ! Qu'il sorte, qu'il bouge, qu'il voit d'autres personnes que toi...

–Tu te sentirais comment si Harry mourrait ? Répliqua froidement Hermione. Il a perdu... Il a perdu sa moitié en quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas une femme pour lui, juste sa soeur... Mais Keira était tout de même sa moitié, la femme de sa vie, la seule personne qu'il aime. Il n'a personne. Alors, je ne vais pas l'abandonner maintenant... Et tant pis si je sombre avec lui. »

Ginny perdit toute couleur en entendant cette dernière phrase. Elle prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, ne la regardant plus, se contentant de caler son souffle au même rythme que le sien.

« Et nous ? Murmura t-elle après un silence des plus pesants. Et nous, Harry, Ron, moi... On doit faire quoi ? Te laisser sombrer avec lui ?

–Si vous m'aimez... Oui. »

Ginny parut songeuse quelques instants.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

–Presque autant que je le hais... »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ancienne chambre, les bras en croix, les jambes écartées juste pour prendre beaucoup de place. Elle voulait emplir ce lit de sa présence avant de laisser Drago s'y allonger avec elle. Elle voulait se sentir grande, forte, puissante pour pouvoir le porter, le supporter. Elle espérait avoir le courage de passer encore une nuit, puis une autre, puis une autre encore entre ses bras. Pour l'éternité.

Le bruit du jet d'eau de la douche s'évanouit. Elle savait qu'il arriverait dans quelques minutes, apparaissant telle une vision mystique euphorisante en tenue d'Adam. Il s'emparerait d'un sous vêtement propre dans le tiroir qu'elle lui avait laissé et s'habillerait sans la regarder avant de la rejoindre sous les draps. Il aurait encore le corps humide et glacé. Il s'accrocherait à elle. Elle serait tentée de le repousser, pour ne plus sentir ces muscles puissants... Elle avait l'impression étrange d'être fragile entre ses bras. Il aurait pu la broyer, la tuer même sans doute... Elle ne se serait pas défendue. Elle l'aurait laissé faire.

Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit, entrelaçant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux quand il pénétra dans la chambre, ne voulant voir le spectacle qu'il lui offrait, ne voulant admirer ce corps qui -lui semblait-il- ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais. Il s'allongea. Elle lui tournait le dos mais sentit son regard sur sa nuque. Il se glissa sous le drap et colla son torse nu contre la jeune femme qui se raidit, comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il eut envie de s'excuser d'être si glacé, mais ne fut pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il plongea son visage dans les boucles brunes de sa lionne et ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil qui sans qu'il le sache, ne serait pas de tout repos.

Elle le laissa faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Il la bousculerait en agitant les draps, se battant contre des ennemis imaginaires, marmonnant encore et encore un unique prénom qui n'était pas le sien, griffant parfois sa peau... Elle quitterait le lit une fois qu'elle serait certaine qu'il dormait, trop épuisé pour bouger. Elle s'enfermerait dans la salle de bain et guérirait mécaniquement les blessures qu'il lui aurait infligées : ecchymoses et balafres plus ou moins profondes. Elle dormirait ensuite une heure ou deux sur le canapé du salon, réveillée sans cesse par cette impression... Cette impression oppressante qu'il était toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre, comme le monstre imaginaire qui vivait autrefois sous son lit d'enfant.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le soleil se posa sur les draps d'un blanc immaculé, effleurant la peau du jeune homme dont la peau humide de transpiration luisait sous cette faible lumière. Il s'étira en grognant, ouvrant les yeux avec difficultés. Il était étrangement épuisé pour un homme qui avait dormi presque douze heures d'affiler. Il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il quitta le confortable matelas, faisant craquer ses muscles en avançant dans les couloirs vides et sombres. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber le silence des lieux. Il retrouva un simple mot sur la table de la cuisine.

« Drago, je suis allée au Terrier. Réchauffe le repas de ce midi au micro-onde (2min) et prépare toi à manger pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais. Hermione. »

Il sentit un étrange pincement au coeur en observant cette écriture fine et penchée vers la gauche. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle lui aurait écrit de fabuleux discours pleins de passion, dévoilant une multitude de rêves et d'envies. Envies de voyages. Envies de bouger. Envies de rencontres de gens différents. Envie de plus de culture, toujours et toujours plus. Envie de lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Envie de grandir, de vieillir, envie de partir. Et plus que tout envie de vivre.

Maintenant, elle se contentait de quelques mots, s'assurant juste qu'il mangerait un peu pour ne pas avoir à le soutenir lorsqu'il serait trop faible pour se redresser. Il savait qu'il passerait le reste de la journée allongé sur le canapé du salon, le regard dans le vide, à l'attendre sans en avoir l'air tout en pensant à Keira, parce que son cerveau se refusait à l'oublier...

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione fut extrêmement surprise en entrant dans le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce lieu aussi rempli. Des dizaines de jeunes de plus de dix-sept ans étaient présents, assis sur les fauteuils rembourrés du salon, sur la table de la cuisine, cuisinant des petits plats venant de chez eux, ou se contentant de prendre des biscuits dans des placards remplis. Et surtout discutant, faisant projets sur projets, passionnés par la vie d'après. Celle qu'ils vivraient après la guerre, quand ils auraient vaincu Voldemort. Ils parlaient tous des langues différentes, mais essayaient de se comprendre, mélangeant anglais et autres charabias régionaux.

Ce spectacle donna envie de pleurer à la jeune femme. Combien allaient mourir ? Combien vivraient réellement la vie dont ils rêvaient après avoir perdu leurs amis ? Ginny se saisit de sa main, et elle se sentit entourée, comprise. Quand Harry entra dans la pièce, tous lui lancèrent d'éblouissants sourires, le saluèrent en leur langue. Le jeune homme parut un peu gêné même si -de toute évidence- il avait l'habitude. Ginny lui désigna certaines personnes.

« Là bas, ce sont des Hongrois. Là bas, des Italiens. Fais gaffe, ils te dragueront. Même en sachant que j'étais fiancée et enceinte, ils m'ont chuchoté des trucs que je n'ai pas comprit... Et encore heureux si tu veux mon avis. Là bas, des Allemands. Ils n'arrêteront pas de dire des choses assez étranges sur les Anglais. Comme les Français qui sont là bas ! Il y a aussi... des asiatiques. Mais je ne sais pas de quel pays exactement parce qu'on ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disent. Je saisis juste quelques « Zik, zing, zong »... Mais après, définir quel « zik » est Chinois, et lequel est Vietnamien... Il y a des Australiens, des Américains... Mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux, ils préfèrent gérer la guerre de chez eux. Et quelques Africains. Mais je ne sais pas non plus de quel pays exactement... Et deux mexicains. Des gens d'Europe de l'Est. Voilà... Je crois que c'est tout. »

Hermione fut présentée à quelques personnes. Un Italien particulièrement mignon lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle fut heureuse de ne pas les comprendre. Ginny lui jeta une grimace, remarquant sans doute une certaine ressemblance entre ce que lui avait dit le jeune Stefan et ce qu'il répétait à Hermione. Il y avait quelques couples dans la maison. Dont un de deux jeunes gens de vingt ans qui avaient un enfant. Une fillette d'un an absolument adorable dont Ginny était apparemment gaga. Il y avait également quelques personnes de la même famille, des frères et soeurs.

Et il y avait Viktor Krum. Celui ci se rua presque sur Hermione pour la saluer, l'enlaçant avec force en s'exclamant qu'il était très heureux de la revoir. Elle s'empourpra en remarquant que plusieurs jeunes hommes parurent déçus en observant la scène. Était elle devenue si attirante sans s'en rendre compte ? Viktor avait encore grandi et il la dépassait désormais de deux têtes au moins. Les épaules toujours larges, le nez toujours aussi cassé, il était néanmoins attirant de par son sourire charmant et quelque peu soumis lorsqu'il regardait Hermione. Elle se força à sourire, ses zygomatiques presque douloureux car elle n'était plus vraiment habituée à le faire.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, l'attirant vers les escaliers. Elle crut -pendant un bref instant- qu'il allait la conduire à une chambre, mais ils s'installèrent sur les marches. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, et pourquoi elle n'était pas venue le voir avant. Elle raconta quelques événements sans importance, omettant volontairement de parler de Drago. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qu'il se passait avec lui... elle voulait l'oublier.

Viktor la contemplait avec une moue séductrice, comme elle aurait voulu que Drago le fasse. Elle se sentit rougir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, telle une collégienne. Viktor posait parfois ses mains sur ses épaules, sur ses genoux, dans ses cheveux ou sur sa joue.

« Alors... tu n'as personne ? » Se risqua t-il à demander au bout d'une petite heure.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Drago et elle ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient. Ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne faisaient même pas l'amour. Pire : ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ne baisaient pas, comme Drago l'aurait dit.

« Non. Non, je n'ai personne. »

Harry apparut brusquement en bas de l'escalier et l'interpella. Il paraissait agacé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle s'excusa auprès de Viktor avant de rejoindre Harry au pied des marches. Le jeune homme attrapa sa main et l'attira vers la cuisine, puis vers la salle à manger, avant de se faufiler dans une petite pièce servant sans doute de boudoir quelques années plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend !? » s'écria t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la gryffondor.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, plusieurs fois, puis ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle la referma à chaque fois. Elle ne comprenait pas de quelle accusation elle se défendait.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait exactement ? Murmura t-elle.

–Tu joues à quoi, là, avec Krum ? Et Drago ?

–Tu l'as appelé Drago !? S'étonna Hermione.

–Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Que tu supportais toutes ces choses juste par amour ! Et là, tu sautes dans les bras du premier abruti venu !? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Hermione resta muette durant une longue minute, heurtée par ses mots comme elle l'aurait été par des coups. Si Harry, son meilleur ami, ne la voyait plus distinctement, qui allait le faire ? Même elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle sentit des larmes s'accumulaient derrière ses paupières. Elle tenta de les ravaler. Harry posa sa main sur sa joue, légère, caressa du bout des doigts sa peau bouillante qui s'était enflammée.

« Dis moi... Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Mes deux meilleurs amis se sont transformés en zombie alors que je suis sur le point de me marier ! Alors...

–Tes deux amis ?

–Ron ne sort de sa chambre que pour manger et se doucher. Il sera présent au mariage physiquement, mais je sais qu'il s'en moque au fond. Je... Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. J'ai beau être l'Élu, le Survivant... Je ne suis pas capable de la faire revenir. Mais pour toi, je peux. Je peux t'aider. N'est ce pas ? »

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Il planta son regard émeraude dans le sien, l'encourageant à se confier, à tout lui dire dans les moindres détails. Il ne la jugerait pas.

« Il... Il ne me voit pas. Il m'ignore complètement et... Je n'ai pas le courage, la force de l'obliger à me parler... Et, j'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose... D'oublier qu'il passe ses nuits à faire des cauchemars et à me donner des coups sans le réaliser... D'oublier qu'il ne me dit pas un mot, ne me lance pas un seul regard, ne me touche même pas... Il est parti en même temps que Keira. J'aime un mort, Harry. »

Dire ces mots, ces simples mots, fit céder le barrage de ses yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il la serra dans ses bras, l'enlaça en la berçant presque, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort en la laissant sangloter sur sa chemise. Elle mettait des traces de son mascara sur le tissu blanc, mais il s'en moquait.

La porte s'entrouvrit, Ginny apparaissant. Harry lui fit signe de ressortir. Elle obéit sans poser de questions, sachant qu'elle aurait des explications plus tard.

Hermione renifla en dégageant son visage du torse de son meilleur ami. Elle fit une moue d'excuse. Il lui signifia d'un sourire qu'elle pouvait pleurer sur son épaule quand elle le voudrait. Il savait qu'avec Drago, elle n'aurait sûrement pas la chance de le faire un jour. Le serpentard n'était pas du genre à sécher les larmes de qui que ce soit.

« Tu sais... Il t'a écrit pendant des mois, il t'a soutenu quand... Ron et moi t'avons plus ou moins rejeté à cause de lui pendant le voyage, il a fait beaucoup pour toi. Il t'a fait grandir. Je suis certain qu'il reste encore quelque chose du Drago des lettres que tu lisais en devenant aussi rouge d'une tomate. Il est toujours là. Il suffit juste que tu arrives à le faire... renaître. Et si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est toi !

–Tu crois ?

–Oui. J'en suis certain. »

Elle acquiesça, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle était prête à essayer. Après tout, elle n'était pas allée à Gryffondor pour rien !

**_°¤_¤°_**

« Drago ! »

Elle hurla son prénom en entrant dans la maison, quittant la cheminée en s'époussetant. Elle dévala les marches et débarqua presque en courant dans le salon où Drago se réveilla en sursaut, à cause du bruit qu'elle faisait. Elle lui lança un éblouissant sourire quand il se rappela qu'il ne voulait la regarder.

« Tu sais quoi ?! On va sortir ce soir ! » Lança t-elle sans se départir de son sourire quand le regard du jeune homme se fixa à la moquette.

Il releva la tête sous le choc et lui adressa un simple mot, où le mépris suintait à chaque syllabe.

« Sortir ? »

Il la dévisagea comme si elle était une demeurée échappée d'un asile. Elle regretta presque l'époque -très peu lointaine- où il ne la regardait pas du tout.

« On pourrait se faire un cinéma. Et sortir... dans... un bar !

–Toi, dans un bar ? Railla t-il, les sourcils froncés, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres.

–Oui. Et... on pourrait boire quelques verres et finir la soirée... ici... tous les deux. »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en finissant sa phrase, plus sensuelle qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il eut envie d'oublier le cinéma. D'oublier le bar. D'oublier l'alcool. Et de la prendre. Sur ce canapé. De la prendre encore et encore... Elle était belle. Plus belle que jamais. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Mais elle était plus somptueuse, plus femme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru la voir un jour. Son visage était pâle, trop mince. Elle avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines pour prendre un corps qui ne lui appartenait de toute évidence plus vraiment. Elle était liée à lui, elle dépendait de lui. Il le sentait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il l'avait détruite. Il avait brisé l'ancienne Hermione Granger et se demanda pourquoi il ne s'en rendait compte qu'aussi tard, alors qu'il avait fini le travail.

Elle attendait une réponse, qu'elle souhaitait positive. Mais il resta muet, devenant un peu plus pâle à mesure que des milliers d'informations prenaient place dans son esprit. Il faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas que sa façon de lui écrire qui avait changé. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus pleine de vie et de rêve, de désirs et d'envies. Elle était juste là. Elle était devenue une coquille vide, sans autre espoir qu'un regard, un sourire, une caresse. Elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Sauf lui.

Il prit conscience -cette vérité heurtant son cerveau avec force- qu'elle était devenue exactement comme lui. Cette idée lui donna la nausée. Il ne voulait pas d'elle si c'était pour la tuer. Il voulait la voir vivre au contraire. Vivre sans lui si c'était la seule solution possible. Mais vivre !

Alors il tourna les talons et traversa la pièce pour monter à l'étage, près à recommencer à l'ignorer, car tout était beaucoup plus simple de cette façon là. Pour lui en tout cas. Et il l'espérait, pour elle. Elle qui resta là au beau milieu du salon, sans bouger, une envie de pleurer ou de vomir prenant possession de son corps tout entier. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques mots... Quelques mots qui prenaient trop de place dans son manque, l'accentuant alors.

Elle écouta ses pas sur le parquet, la porte claquant à l'étage, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fondant en larmes parce que c'était beaucoup plus simple pour elle de laisser faire les choses. Beaucoup plus simple de sombrer.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait pour mériter ça ???? xD Je suis définitivement détestable... Et puis l'autre abruti de Bulgare là ! xD Vous allez voir que nos nouveaux ne vont pas laisser l'angleterre comme avant d'y débarquer ! Et puis Drago m'énerve. Hermione aussi. Et puis Ginny... En fait, ils m'énervent tous ! xD _**

**_Au prochain chapitre... Comment dire ? Le nom pourrait être "Mariage et baisouillage" xD (ouais, juste parce que ça rime et que ça résume...) Je crois que ça mets l'eau à la bouche, nan ? Ou pas ! En tout cas, j'ai écris le premier mariage de ma vie ! Le tout premier... c'était... étrange. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Donc à dimanche (j'dis ça pour plus de sécurité !) pour le savoir !_**

**_Je voudrais toujours avoir vos idées ! (vous manquez d'imagination dernièrement hein ! Vous étiez doués pour imaginer les morts atroces de certains personnages autrefois xD genre euh euh... Alex ! lOl) _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! J'en attend, j'en attend ! (j'espère atteindre les 500 ! ça me ferait bien plaisir ! ce n'est pas du chantage au review... QuOi que ? =p) _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	23. Chapitre 22

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**HellO ! J'ai posté à la bonne date ! =D (trop fière !) Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans le chapitre suivant par contre, donc il va falloir attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir le lire -ce qui va vous laisser sur votre fin à mon avis ! lOl Bref, sinon, ce chapitre est plein d'émotions ! (**Mariage et Baisouillages !) **et vous allez sans doute me maudir... Oup's ! En tout cas, ça y est, mes personnages ont eut le dernier mot xD Traduction : la fin va être complètement mais alors complètement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé au départ ! Mais je crois plus... accordée la fic complète... elle conviendra mieux. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres il reste par contre... une dizaine je suppose ^^ Enfin, je vous préviendrais quand je le saurais !**_

**_La suite mercredi avec beaucoup de chance... Ou après ! xD_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Aimer, ce n'est pas gagner à tous les coups. C'est prendre des risques, faire des paris incertains, connaître la frayeur de perdre sa mise pour mieux savourer le frisson de la doubler."  
**Philippe Besson._

_**"Il n'est rien cOmme la jalOusie pOur absOrber un être humain tOut entier."  
**Milan Kundera._

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Le soleil se levait derrière les collines verdoyantes du Terrier, effleurant les tables et chaises installés à l'extérieur pour la cérémonie qui s'y déroulerait dans la journée. Quelques personnes -Molly Weasley en tête- installaient encore certaines choses, préparaient les apéritifs, sortaient les alcools des placards.

À l'étage, Ginny Weasley se réveilla en s'étirant, passant ses mains contre le solide torse d'Harry où elle s'était endormie. Ses ongles frôlèrent la peau diaphane et imberbe du jeune homme qui grogna très légèrement dans son sommeil, appréciant la fraîcheur des doigts de sa compagne. Il ouvrit un oeil, juste pour voir dans quelle position elle était, pour admirer quelques instants son visage, la rougeur de ses joues, l'impatience de son regard. Elle lui lança un désarmant sourire. Il se souvint alors que c'était le grand jour. Le plus beau jour de sa vie, bla bla bla... Il n'y croyait pas réellement. Mais il était heureux. Il était heureux parce qu'elle était heureuse. Il glissa ses mains par dessous la couverture pour câliner ses hanches. Il les posa finalement sur sa taille, la tirant sur son corps. Nue au dessus de lui, elle lui offrait une vision des plus plaisantes.

« Que dirais-tu d'une dernière fois entre gens non-mariés !? » susurra t-elle, proposition alléchante qui eut une réaction physiologique des plus sévères sur le corps d'Harry.

Elle se pencha, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en frottant son bassin contre le sien. Leur étreinte se fit plus enflammée et il la pénétra doucement, son regard rivé au sien. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, profitant de ces minutes sans angoisse, sans crainte. Il la poussa pour être au dessus, cala son visage dans son cou pour humer son parfum. Il entendait les battements rapides de son coeur contre ses tympans. Il parcourut sa poitrine de baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres, écoutant le souffle de Ginny qui était de plus en plus bruyant. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. En un dernier coup de bassin, il se déversa en elle, se laissant retomber de tout son poids en embrassant sa bouche. Elle murmura un millier de « je t'aime » auxquels il répondit avec passion. Il esquissa un sourire adorablement tordu en se dégageant un peu, décollant leurs chairs humides de transpiration. Elle se blottit contre lui, fermant doucement les yeux. Elle tremblait un peu entre ses bras. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'après l'amour, elle semblait frêle. Debout, elle aurait à peine tenue dix secondes.

« Tu as peur ? Chuchota t-il.

–Tu vas dire non une fois devant l'autel ? Répliqua t-elle en riant.

–Non. Je compte dire oui.

–Alors je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais... j'ai rêvé de ce moment des milliers de fois... Depuis le tout début. Depuis... depuis ce simple sourire que tu m'as lancé sur le quais 9 ¾ il y a plus de sept ans. J'ai espéré que ça finirait comme ça entre nous depuis toujours. Je ne pourrais être plus heureuse.

–Vraiment ? Sourit il, inconscient des petites étoiles brillants au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il les plongea dans les siens.

–Oui. Enfin... Quand Voldemort aura disparu et qu'on pourra tous les deux vivre en paix... ça sera aussi bien. Mais là, à l'instant, ma vie ne pourrait être plus parfaite. »

Il caressa sa joue, colorée par cette étreinte comme par les mots qu'elle prononçait. Il comprit alors pourquoi les gens disaient que ce jour était censé être le plus beau de leur vie. Car pendant une journée, ils pouvaient oublier le monde autour. C'était leur moment ! Ils étaient jeunes, amoureux, sans doute un peu fous... Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Qu'importait la guerre, la mort, la haine, toutes ces choses qui bousillaient leur monde. L'instant était parfait. Inhumainement parfait. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils vivaient.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le son clinquant des talons d'Hermione sur le parquet sortit Drago de sa torpeur habituelle. Il la regarda entrer dans le salon, virevoltante dans sa robe d'un blanc cassé. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque. Elle s'était maquillée. Elle était toute rose, étourdissante de joie. Une joie fausse et hypocrite. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de bonheur. Elle jouait. Elle ne savait pas faire semblant. Il la scruta, son regard la déshabillant consciemment. Elle s'empourpra en s'emparant de son sac à main, ne lui accordant pas un signe bien qu'elle sente de toute évidence qu'il la regardait.

Il observa la courbe nouvelle de son dos. Elle avait changé en une semaine. Elle était partie plus tôt le matin, était rentrée plus tard le soir, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Il savait qu'elle vivait autre chose hors de cette maison, qu'elle l'abandonnait peu à peu pour se reconstruire. Elle ne le quittait pas brutalement pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre, mais il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait plus encore chaque jour. Il aurait voulu la retenir peut-être. Mais ne le faisait pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Elle était devenue une autre personne par sa faute. Elle restait l'ombre d'elle même. Et il ne pouvait retenir une ombre.

« Tu ne viens pas, je suppose. » marmonna t-elle, ne le regardant même pas, si bien qu'une autre personne ayant été dans la pièce se serait demandé à qui elle s'adressait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. De toute manière, elle n'espérait même pas qu'il vienne. Il n'aurait pas été à sa place parmi tout ces gens. Il n'aurait été qu'une carcasse parmi les lions. Il l'admira encore quelques instants puis ferma les yeux sur son apparence trop brillante.

Elle se tourna vers lui, remettant proprement sa robe sur ses hanches. Elle aurait souhaité entendre un compliment sortir de sa bouche aux lèvres fines qui remuaient doucement. Il chantonnait sûrement. Elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, vérifiant si elle n'avait rien oublié. Une fois rassurée, elle quitta les lieux. Il rouvrit les yeux pour le simple plaisir autodestructeur de la voir disparaître encore une fois. Il songea que dans tous les cas, c'était mieux de la perdre, tant qu'elle ne se perdait pas elle-même.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ron, craintive de le découvrir triste... Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Longues, très longues semaines où elle n'avait même pas vraiment pensé à lui. Elle se sentit coupable. Il ne disait rien après quelques coups sur le battant de bois et elle finit par rentrer sans attendre de réponse. Il était là, posté devant le miroir de sa chambre, le regard vide. Il avait mal boutonné sa chemise, n'avait pas encore ajusté sa cravate. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux d'un roux qui lui sembla moins flamboyant qu'autrefois.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » chuchota t-elle.

Il acquiesça et se tourna avec un sourire timide. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, comprenant d'où venait le problème. Il n'avait pas boutonné les boutons au bon endroit. Il ne se soucia pas d'être torse nu devant elle. Elle refit les boutons un à un, puis s'occupa de sa cravate, nouant soigneusement le noeud autour de son cou. Cette image lui donna envie de pleurer. La cravate semblait être une corde. Pendu. Elle remonta ses doigts vers son visage, caressant sa joue comme pour effacer ces rides aux coins de ses yeux. Elles lui donnaient un air triste.

« Elle te manque...

–Tu trouves ça stupide, hein ? Marmonna t-il, sa voix rauque. Je veux dire... je la connaissais à peine.

–Je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Tu crois vraiment que tu es le plus stupide de nous deux ?! »

Ron planta son regard dans le sien et un sourire beaucoup plus franc naquit sur ses lèvres. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils pourtant comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

« Je ne te trouve pas stupide d'être amoureuse de lui.

–Je ne te trouve pas stupide de la pleurer...

–Moi, je me trouve stupide. Qu'est ce qui peut me dire que... j'aurais passé le reste de ma vie avec elle ?

–Ton coeur. Et... Ce n'est pas la vie entière qui compte. Ce sont des instants. Et tu en as eu avec elle, non ? Ce moment près de l'océan à notre arrivée en France... des dizaines pendant le voyage... ce baiser avant notre départ. Tu as eu tous ces instants avec elle, Ron. Alors ce n'est pas stupide. Je te comprends parfaitement ! »

Il sourit à nouveau, son regard triste lui donnant des coups à l'estomac. Il détourna finalement la tête et s'étala sur son lit. Elle l'y rejoignit, mêlant mécaniquement ses jambes aux siennes. Il la dévisagea quelques instants, s'imprégnant de cet air morbide qu'elle arborait désormais. Il prit conscience qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines déjà et qu'elle semblait différente.

« Alors explique moi... Pour Drago.

–En quoi le monde a-t-il changé pour que toi et Harry appeliez Drago par son prénom !?

–Tu l'aimes. Conclut Ron avec un haussement d'épaules comme si cela expliquait tout. Ça lui donne une certaine considération.

–Il... Il ne me regarde pas beaucoup. En fait, on vit ensemble sans se voir... »

Ron se raidit ostensiblement et elle leva la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Il serrait les dents, sa mâchoire se contractant brutalement. Son regard s'assombrit. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Quel abruti ce type... Finit il par cracher, se laissant aller à insulter Drago.

–Il est juste malheureux... Tenta de l'excuser Hermione, prenant comme toujours la défense de cet ange déchu qu'elle ne pouvait laisser tomber.

–Et alors ? »

Ron se leva d'un bond, marchant de long en large dans sa petite chambre en proclamant un flot de paroles ininterrompues et désordonnées.

« Keira a tout fait pour lui ! Elle a survécu pour lui pendant bien longtemps ! Elle a vécu tout ça, a supporté le mépris, la violence, l'indifférence de ses parents pour lui ! Elle voulait simplement qu'il vive heureux... elle voulait... Et lui, il se morfond comme un imbécile ! Ne pourrait il pas simplement la remercier en vivant ?! Ne pourrait il pas t'aimer comme tu le mérites, réaliser ses rêves et vivre une vraie vie au lieu de rester cloîtrer dans une maison qui n'est même pas la sienne en pleurnichant !? Il rate sa vie alors qu'il devrait...

–Ron... Coupa Hermione en se redressant. Il fait son deuil...

–Elle est morte depuis plus d'un mois ! Il ne la pleure pas, il s'enterre avec elle. À quoi servira la mort de Keira si elle ne le force même pas à vivre un peu ? Elle souhaitait réellement... Tu te souviens comme elle vous a défendu Drago et toi pendant notre voyage ?

–Oui... Oui, je m'en souviens...

–Elle l'a fait parce que... Parce qu'elle a comprit qu'entre vous, c'était différent. Elle a vu que son frère ne se comportait pas avec toi comme avec n'importe qui ! Il t'aime. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est battue... Pour qu'un jour, il puisse voir le monde avec d'autres yeux... Qu'il puisse aimer une autre personne... Qu'il ne soit pas comme ses parents... Alors, il n'a pas le droit de se laisser complaire dans sa peine... Elle vivait pour qu'il continu sa vie, pour qu'il apprenne la vie ! Vous continuez tous à penser que Drago protégeait Keira ! Mais c'était elle qui le faisait vivre ! C'est... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Il cessa de parler en percevant le regard d'Hermione. Elle le jaugeait, étonnée, stupéfaite et surtout incroyablement reconnaissante.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu avais la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ?

–Euh... Oui. Acquiesça t-il en ne voyant pas le rapport avec leur discussion.

–Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu... Je crois que tu as vu Keira... d'une manière complètement différente. Tu l'as compris mieux que tout le monde. Je... n'avais pas vu ça comme ça...

–Ouais... Je sais. » Soupira Ron en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches, manifestement gêné.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, en silence. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, fermant un peu les yeux. Il posa son front sur le sommet de ses boucles brunes.

« Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner, n'est ce pas ?

–Non, Ron. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

–Même si Krum te fait les yeux doux ?

–Même si Krum me fait les yeux doux...

–Parce que... tu pourrais... le regretter après. »

Elle acquiesça doucement et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Harry apparaissant dans un costume sombre lui allant à merveille. Il était beau. Adulte. L'air un peu stressé tout de même. Il les regarda en silence et ils lui lancèrent un sourire, encourageant.

« J'ai la trouille. » Lança le brun d'une traite.

Il s'attendait à un peu de compassion mais Hermione et Ron se contentèrent d'éclater de rire. Il referma la porte derrière lui après être entré et les fusilla du regard avant de s'allonger avec eux. Hermione se retrouva serrée entre les corps trop grands de ses deux meilleurs amis. En voyant qu'Harry ne plaisantait pas, Hermione et Ron cessèrent de pouffer comme deux idiots qu'ils étaient.

« Attends... Toi, Harry Potter, tu as la trouille de te marier ?! Tu as combattu Vodemort, et tu as peur de faire face à... ma _petite _soeur ?

–La ferme, Ron...

–Après tout, tu t'es évanoui à l'annonce de ta future paternité, alors... un mariage, ça doit être incroyable ! » Railla le rouquin.

Harry resta silencieux, un peu honteux de ces stupides angoisses. Hermione réalisa soudainement que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils étaient seuls tous les trois. Le trio d'Or, enfin au complet ! Elle se sentit plus à l'aise, plus complète que jamais. Harry caressait ses cheveux, Ron son poignet. Ils étaient tous les trois en parfaite symbiose. Elle bredouilla d'une voix faible :

« Je vous aime tous les deux, vous savez ?

–On sait. Dirent les deux garçons d'une même voix. Et on t'aime aussi. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Seuls les reniflements de Madame Weasley étaient perceptibles dans la foule d'amis et de familles qui, installés confortablement, observaient la scène. Mr Weasley tenait fermement le bras de sa fille en avançant dans l'allée entre les sièges des invités. Il paraissait plus blême que jamais. Ginny avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par s'écrouler. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry qui lui lança un sourire railleur, profitant de l'absence de regards sur lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le regard d'Harry défila sur elle, et elle s'empourpra inconsciemment. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle, même si les matins où elle se réveillait à demi nue entre ses bras pouvaient faire concurrence. Il n'avait plus peur du tout maintenant. Il réalisait que cette image avait été gravée dans son esprit depuis bien longtemps, que c'était la suite logique des choses... Il était heureux que -pour une fois dans sa vie- tout se passe comme prévue.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de son meilleur ami qui paraissait se situer à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Les invités avaient beau être présents et le regarder, Harry n'était plus vraiment parmi eux. Il était juste avec Ginny, ailleurs. Dans un monde parallèle bien à eux où il paraissait agréable de vivre. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant inspirer profondément à l'approche de la rouquine, comme si il avait cessé de respirer avant qu'elle soit près de lui.

Mr Weasley s'arrêta juste à côté de l'autel, lança un sourire assez tordu à Harry. Sourire qui semblait porteur d'un message -sans doute un « Si tu lui fais du mal un jour, je me ferais un plaisir d'arracher chaque partie de ton corps pour les brûler. » Harry acquiesça imperceptiblement pour montrer qu'il avait bien comprit et prit la main de Ginny. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, sentant des petits courants électriques sans doute imaginaires les relier. Ginny lui lança un sourire en entendant le profond reniflement d'Hagrid, tout au fond. Elle s'empêcha de rire, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il caressait lentement sa paume de son majeur, lui provoquant quelques frissons. Seuls au monde, ils eurent du mal à se concentrer sur les mots de l'homme devant les unir. Ils voulaient juste se dire « oui ». Mais le prêta exprima -pendant ce qui sembla être des heures aux jeunes mariés- le bonheur de vivre en compagnie de son âme soeur.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron. Garçon d'honneur, il se tenait derrière Harry. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendit bêtement compte qu'elle aussi. Harry aurait été le premier à se marier. Il était sans doute le plus proche de la mort, l'avait frôlé des dizaines de fois, mais avait décidé de l'oublier, de profiter de la vie comme si tout était normal. Ron lui adressa un sourire baigné de larmes. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, elle le voyait. Ils se sentaient aussi stupide l'un que l'autre de pleurer, mais les larmes s'échappaient de leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent les arrêter. Hermione fut ravie de constater qu'il s'agissait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de larmes de joie.

Ils reprirent tous contenance lorsqu'Harry et Ginny articulèrent distinctement leurs « Oui » respectifs avant de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Hagrid renifla à nouveau très bruyamment. La mariée éclata alors de rire avant de l'étouffer en se blottissant dans les bras de son désormais époux.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago eut un faible sourire en observant la scène. Il trouvait ça étrange que des jeunes de leur âge puissent se marier, mais plus encore qu'ils soient réellement amoureux. La manière dont Harry glissa sa main dans le creux du dos de Ginny lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur lui. Ce sourire qu'elle arborait, ses joues rosies par l'excitation. Ils respiraient le bonheur.

Son regard se reporta ensuite sur Hermione, qui tentait d'essuyer ses larmes sans ruiner son maquillage. Il n'avait jamais vu un aussi grand sourire sur son visage. Sa mâchoire aurait sans doute pu se bloquer. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille en mordillant ses lèvres, échangea un court sourire avec Ron, qui reniflait en tentant de se redresser pour avoir l'air fort.

Les invités commençaient à se lever, s'approchant des mariés pour les féliciter. Molly enlaça sa fille à l'en étouffer alors que chacun des fils Weasley serraient Harry dans leurs bas en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Sans doute des menaces car le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

Le regard d'Hermione glissa sur la foule. Il crut un instant qu'elle l'avait vu car elle rougit très légèrement, sans se départir de son sourire pourtant. Il allait lui adresser un petit signe de la main, heureux d'être venu finalement -d'abord avec un espoir futile que les jumeaux Weasley fassent une farce capable de le faire rire. Mais une grande carrure brune se leva de son siège et alla la rejoindre près des mariés. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme qui la serra dans ses bras, et Drago comprit qu'elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu.

Il réalisa également qu'elle n'avait pas passé toutes ces heures dehors durant la semaine juste pour aider ses amis ou pour l'éviter lui. Il observa Viktor Krum, sa manie détestable qu'il avait apparemment adopté de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait posé ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione. Elle autour de son cou et dans ses cheveux, son regard vrillé au sien.

Drago sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais ressenti avec autant de puissance la colère. C'est ce qu'il pensa avant d'analyser ce sentiment qui l'oppressait, le définissant davantage comme de la jalousie. Il ferma les yeux avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le Terrier pour rentrer par le conduit de cheminée.

Il sentit un regard sur sa nuque, mais constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Harry, dont les yeux firent l'aller retour plusieurs fois entre Drago et Hermione -toujours dans les bras de Krum. Le brun lui adressa un signe de la tête, l'incitant gentiment à se rapprocher, voulant sans doute lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en aller. Il n'obéit pas, se glissant dans la maison bringuebalante pour rentrer chez lui. Ou plutôt, chez elle.

**_°¤_¤°_**

La musique résonnait dans la maison, faisant presque bouger les murs par la puissance du son. Les invités mangeaient comme quatre, remplissant leurs estomacs, buvant plus que nécessaire. Les jeunes dansaient dans le jardin, riant, un peu saouls pour la plupart. Harry et Ginny étaient installés sur une chaise de jardin, observant leurs amis, ne s'arrêtant que pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas boire -à cause de sa grossesse, Harry s'était plié à cette règle, ne s'enivrant plus que de sa peau qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque avant de porter son regard à Hermione. Elle dansait dans les bras de Krum, ne franchissant apparemment pas le cap du baiser ou de l'étreinte plus sensuelle. Ron s'étala auprès d'Harry et de sa petite soeur en poussant un long soupir découragé.

« Hermione joue à quoi ? » marmonna t-il finalement.

Ginny les regarda tous les deux, surprise.

« Elle ne joue à rien. Elle profite un peu de sa liberté, c'est tout ! Et Drago la traite comme une moins que rien... Elle a bien raison de vivre sans lui pour quelques instants.

–Drago était là tout à l'heure. Chuchota Harry sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

–Il était là ? Au mariage ? S'exclama Ginny à voix basse pour ne pas que la brune qui dansait à quelques mètres entende leur conversation.

–Oui. Il était là à la fin... Je l'ai... aperçu. Il est parti en voyant Hermione dans les bras de Krum... Il avait l'air...

–Jaloux. Conclut Ron en grimaçant. On devrait peut être le dire à Hermione. »

Ginny acquiesça rapidement avant de faire un signe de la main à Hermione qui se dirigea vers eux en sautillant presque, se retrouvant rapidement sur les genoux de Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lança t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

–Drago t'a vu avec Krum tout à l'heure. Du coup, il n'est pas resté !

–Il avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Conclut Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

–Et bien, il est quand même venu...

–Oh... »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes. Il était parti... Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de venir lui parler. Il ne s'était pas battu pour elle, n'avait pas été violent avec Krum pour la récupérer. Il avait préféré la fuite. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne devait guère compter pour lui pour qu'il cède si facilement sa place à un autre. Elle se releva des genoux de Ron, lequel fronça les sourcils.

« Alors... Je retourne danser avec Viktor. Souffla t-elle dans un sourire plus forcé.

–Mais... Tu devrais peut être allé voir Drago. Il peut venir ici s'il le souhaite !

–Non, Harry. Merci pour la proposition, mais... C'était à lui de choisir ou non de me récupérer. Maintenant, il peut... Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, j'en ai assez. »

Elle se détourna d'eux, n'ayant guère envie d'en entendre davantage. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Elle les ignora. Qu'elles cessent de couler l'arrangeait. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Krum qui lui demanda si tout allait bien tant elle semblait blême. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour seule réponse, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il répondit à ce baiser sans se poser de questions alors qu'elle prenait sa main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard navré.

« Je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de se taire... Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ?

–Essayer d'oublier Drago, je suppose... Murmura Ginny d'une voix faiblarde.

–Comme ça ? Railla Harry.

–Je crois que oui. »

Ils essayèrent de retourner à leurs occupations, considérant tous qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de se mêler de ce qu'Hermione allait faire, et surtout des raisons qui la pousseraient à le faire.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione envoya ses chaussures valdinguer dans un coin de la chambre de Ron, première pièce lui étant venue à l'esprit. Krum s'allongea sur le lit, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle observa quelques instants son corps nu exposé devant elle, réalisant qu'elle n'avait vu que Drago dans un aussi simple appareil. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe, tentant par dessus tout de sortir de son esprit l'adonis blond qui l'avait abandonné avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Sa robe tomba à ses pieds, se froissant légèrement. Elle s'approcha du lit, s'installant au dessus de Viktor, l'embrassant violemment. Il lui retira le dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, voulant imaginer d'autres mains qui la caressaient, d'autres yeux qui la dévoraient et surtout un autre en elle. Elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue en se souvenant que jusque là, son corps n'avait appartenu qu'à un seul homme. Il venait de perdre un privilège qui ne lui avait accordé que trop peu de fois. Elle venait de perdre le peu d'orgueil et de confiance qui lui restait.

Elle essaya par tous les moyens possibles de profiter de cette étreinte, le souffle bruyant de son amant l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son plaisir. Des milliers d'images lui revinrent par saccade : Drago dans l'étang, Drago sur l'herbe, Drago dans ce bain, les cheveux devant ses yeux clos, Drago sur elle, elle sur Drago, Drago en elle. Tous ses muscles tremblaient. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux. Krum se glissait en elle sans la voir. Elle fixa son regard sur le plafond, observant les quelques tâches de moisissure qui s'y étaient épanouies avec le temps. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose. Une fine couche de sueur non méritée se formait sur sa peau, ses larmes coulaient -intarissables- sur ses joues.

Elle voulait juste qu'il en finisse, qu'elle puisse partir. Elle se promit de racheter d'autres draps à Ron. Elle avait souillé son lit. Elle s'était souillée elle-même. Elle tenta de toucher Krum, de caresser son dos comme elle le faisait autre fois avec Drago, mais n'y parvint pas. Ses bras restèrent le long de son corps. Elle ne bougeait presque pas, seul la puissance des mouvements de Viktor la faisant trembler parfois. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, espérant être ailleurs, à mille lieux de cette chambre puant la transpiration et le sexe. De se retrouver dans la chaleureuse étreinte de Drago, celle qu'il lui offrait parfois avant la mort de Keira. D'humer son parfum musqué. De goûter au sel de sa peau.

Viktor jouit en elle en un dernier coup de rein plus puissant et se laissa retomber en un grognement. Elle prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et lança elle même le sort de contraception. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se souvienne de cet abominable instant en tombant enceinte.

« Alors ? »

Krum grommela ce simple mot. Elle le repoussa avec une certaine douceur. Après il n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir de ne pas être Drago. Elle quitta le lit, récupéra sa petite culotte qu'elle enfila rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il la voie plus nue plus longtemps. Il regarda son visage, son maquillage ayant laissé des marques noires sur ses joues pâles.

« Tu vas bien ?

–Il... Il faut que je rentre... Je suis fatiguée. J'ai juste... j'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi... »

Elle remit sa robe, se rajusta un peu, récupéra sa baguette et ses chaussures et quitta les lieux en courant presque. Elle fonça vers la cheminée sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, ses larmes lui brûlant les joues. Elle s'évapora en des volutes de fumées, quittant la fête qui ne l'amusait plus.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ron s'étala sur l'herbe fraîche de la nuit, contemplant longuement les étoiles. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Il entendait les bruits de la fête, les rires et l'étrange explosion que produisait l'ouverture des bouteilles de champagne. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, inspirant profondément. Il avait un peu froid, sa chemise ayant été ouverte par une jeune fille dont il ne connaissait rien. Elle l'avait bousculé, s'accrochant au tissu en en faisant craquer les coutures. Il s'en moquait un peu. Elle était ivre. Il n'avait pas fait attention. Il ferma les yeux. Le visage de Keira lui apparut comme toujours et il s'enivra de cette pulsation morbide que prenait son coeur dans sa poitrine. Son torse se souleva. Il aurait pu entendre la voix de Keira, son souffle contre son oreille, son rire léger, sa main sur son épaule... Il rouvrit les yeux pour s'ancrer à nouveau dans la réalité douloureuse de son absence. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit près de lui encore, qu'ils vivent autre chose ensemble... Il aurait même peut-être voulu la rejoindre.

Un poids s'écroula alors sur son torse, lui coupant le souffle. Un éclat de rire. Il essaya de respirer, entendit des mots qu'il ne comprit pas car ils étaient prononcés dans une langue inconnue. Il repoussa l'inopportun. Elle ne cessa de rire alors qu'il se levait en soupirant, exaspéré d'avoir été aussi violemment tiré de ses pensées. L'image de Keira s'était échappée de son cerveau. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, observant d'un oeil distrait l'apparence débraillée de la jeune fille lui faisant face.

Elle tenta de cesser de rire, en fut incapable. Puis elle planta son regard dans le sien, trop sérieux, et s'y força. Son rire s'évanouit dans sa gorge alors que ses joues rosissaient un peu.

« Excuse moi... »

Elle avait un accent étrange, les lettres semblaient se perdre dans sa bouche ou sur sa langue. Elle se leva difficilement, pressentant qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à son aide. Elle détacha les brindilles s'étant accrochées à sa robe en lin et lui lança un sourire d'excuse. Il détourna les yeux. Elle avait brisé cet instant de solitude qui lui avait fait tant de bien. Il lui tourna simplement le dos, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans cet espace maintenant qu'il n'y était plus seul. Il approcha de la maison.

« Eh ! »

Il se retourna, cette jeune fille commençant sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Elle s'avança vers lui, ses sourcils froncés.

« Je croyais que les anglais étaient polis. Tu ne te présentes pas ? (Aucune réponse) D'accord... alors je vais commencer. Elena.

–Ron. »

Il espérait qu'elle cesserait de le harceler. C'était sans compter cette espèce de folie -mêlée à l'alcool- qui habitait la jeune fille lui faisant face. Elle esquissa un sourire en le dévisageant, le jaugeant de la pointe de ses chaussures à ses cheveux d'un roux vif où quelques feuilles s'étaient mêlées. Il grimaça :

« Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

–J'ai dix-sept ans. Je viens de Roumanie. Et toi ? Tu es un Weasley ? »

Elle avait bizarrement prononcé son nom de famille. _Wizeléeuh_. Il acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. La politesse lui interdisait de l'envoyer sur les roses, même si il en mourrait d'envie. Harry passa à côtés de lui avec un sourire en voyant la jeune fille. Ron lui lança un regard suppliant pour qu'il vienne le sortir de là et Harry lui tira la langue avant d'entrer dans la maison où Ginny l'attendait, sans l'aider.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et bredouilla :

« Excuse moi, on m'attend à l'intérieur. Mentit il en baissant les yeux.

–Oh... En fait, désolée pour ta chemise. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pu m'accrocher tout à l'heure. Je ne tiens pas à l'alcool. Si tu veux, je te la rembourserais...

–Non, ça va aller, merci... Écoutes, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Mais... ravi de t'avoir rencontré ! »

Il lui tourna le dos en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'elle ne le suive pas à l'intérieur. Mais les dieux, comme Harry avant eux, semblaient se désintéresser complètement de lui. Il essaya de lui échapper en entrant dans une très longue conversation avec Gabrielle -qui paraissait plus en vie que quelques semaines plus tôt, euphorisée par la fête. La petite française finit par murmurer :

« Tu la connais cette fille ? Celle qui te regarde ?

–Elle ressemble à quoi ?

–Euh... Elle vient vers toi.

–Et merde... »

Gabrielle fut secouée par un fou rire quelque peu nerveux. Elena se rapprocha d'eux, la lumière des néons illuminant ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir. Il prit alors vraiment le temps de la regarder, ne serait ce que pour savoir l'éviter dans la foule. Ses cheveux étaient aussi raides que des baguettes chinoises, tombant en une franche trop droite sur ses yeux d'un vert extrêmement foncé, plus clair au niveau des pupilles. Sa peau était légèrement dorée sans être métissée. Ses lèvres brunes semblaient ne pas être capable de se défaire de son sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et droites, bien que les deux de devant soient un peu trop écartées. Elle glissait sa langue entre elle en souriant. Elle respirait la vie. Elle l'aspirait même.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il réalisa qu'elle le draguait. Son visage se referma, son regard devint plus noir. Il eut presque envie de la pousser et de disparaître dans sa chambre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu donner une réponse -négative, Ginny s'approcha de lui. Elle sourit gentiment à Elena avant de se retourner vers son frère.

« Hermione est partie...

–Krum ?

–Oui. Et dans ta chambre, je crois. Dans ton lit ! »

Ron grimaça, dégoûté par ces images répugnantes qui s'imprégnaient dans son cerveau. Il adressa à Elena une moue d'excuse -pas vraiment sincère.

« Là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille...

–Oui. Un problème de draps. Je peux t'aider à les changer si tu veux... »

Ginny cessa de respirer avant d'éclater de rire, trouvant apparemment la situation désopilante. Ron se figea quelques secondes. Jamais une fille ne s'était adressée à lui avec tant d'aplomb. Sa proposition sans équivoque le mit mal à l'aise. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, saisit le bras de Ginny avant de quitter la pièce principale pour rejoindre Harry dans les escaliers. La rouquine ne cessa de rire.

« Une fille a proposé de l'aide à Ron pour qu'il change ses draps ! S'égosilla t-elle.

–La brune avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Harry.

–Ouais... Je crois qu'elle est folle. Genre, vraiment... Enfin, bref... Hermione est rentré ?

–Oui. Mais, je crois qu'elle a couché avec Krum... Elle a dû réalisé qu'elle faisait une erreur au moment de... Enfin... En tout cas, elle est partie...

–Tu crois qu'on doit aller la voir ?

–Non... Elle va sûrement avoir des soucis avec Drago. Il vaudrait mieux les laisser seuls. »

Ron hésita quelques secondes avant de bredouiller, peu rassuré par la situation.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls justement ?

–Non. Mais... Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on intervienne. Laissons les régler leurs problèmes. »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione se faufila dans la maison, sortant de la cheminée de l'étage -se trouvant dans la chambre d'amis- pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle parcourut les marches sur la pointe des pieds, chose complexe en vue de son état. Elle vacillait très légèrement, tremblait encore plus, ses genoux claquant l'un contre l'autre à cause de l'effet de l'alcool sur son corps. Du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'elle se trouvait pour expliquer son mal être.

Elle fut rapidement surprise de ne voir aucune lumière nulle part. Peut-être s'était-il endormi. Elle entra dans le salon, ravalant ses larmes. La lumière s'alluma brusquement et elle sursauta. Drago était assis au beau milieu du canapé, sa tête entre ses mains, le regard rivé au sol. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, ravie qu'il soit là et qu'elle puisse avoir l'occasion de s'expliquer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, néanmoins. Drago releva les yeux pour la fixer plus intensément que jamais.

« Tu sens le sexe. »

Ces mots brisèrent le silence pour un imposer un nouveau, plus dur, plus pesant que jamais. Elle baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes recommencer à couler sur ses joues. Il resta muet, sa colère et sa jalousie l'empêchant de parler. Il aurait voulu lui embrasser les paupières pour faire cesser ses sanglots, comme il aurait voulu la frapper pour les accentuer. Il la contempla en serrant les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, les marquant de traces rouge sang.

Il avait couché avec des dizaines de filles. Il avait égoïstement prié pour rester le seul pour elle. Il espérait être l'unique homme ayant l'occasion de toucher sa peau, de l'embrasser vraiment, de se glisser en elle... Le seul aussi à participé à ces nombreuses crispations de son corps lorsque les orgasmes la saisissaient. Mais en observant Hermione, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié ce rapport. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas assez. Sa peau n'était pas assez rose.

Elle releva la tête, le doute se bousculant dans ses pupilles. Elle sentait qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup, qu'il était en colère contre elle. Ça l'énerva à son tour.

« Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de me dire une chose de ce genre ! Cracha t-elle. Je... Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, de toute manière, tu ne me touches plus ! Alors, j'ai le droit d'aller voir ailleurs... »

Il se leva d'un geste brusque et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur à quelques pas de la porte. Il la souleva d'un geste trop brutal. Elle cessa instantanément de respirer tant il lui fit peur. Il planta son regard presque noir dans le sien, rougi par les larmes.

« Et là, je ne te touches pas ? » persifla t-il amèrement.

Elle sentit sa main se déplacer sur sa nuque. Il aurait pu l'appuyer plus fort entre son corps et la cloison, il aurait pu lui rompre le dos avec violence. Il la tira par les cheveux pour la forcer à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les lui mordait presque, lui arrachant des gémissements -mélange exaltant de plaisir et de douleur. Il la dévorait simplement. Il retrouva dans sa bouche le goût de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, le parfum de Krum et l'odeur mêlée de leurs transpirations sur sa peau. Krum l'avait possédé et Drago voulait plus que tout chasser cet effluve dérangeant. Il voulait marquer son territoire à nouveau. Il cessa de l'embrasser, se sentant mal à l'aise, étouffé par ces images d'Hermione avec un autre.

Alors il la lâcha et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Elle l'y suivit après avoir reprit son souffle. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse oublier Krum. Elle avait besoin de le sentir au plus profond d'elle même. Alors elle se lança, provocante et sûre d'elle.

« Alors, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable maintenant ? Un baiser et tu es déjà fatigué ? »

Il la regarda longuement, admirant chaque morceau de chair que dévoilait cette robe inutile. Elle le voulait ? Elle l'aurait. Il la prit dans ses bras, plus brutal que s'il la forçait. Elle apprécia cette fougue, cette impatience tenace dont il ne se débarrasserait pas. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires, estimant que si Krum avait pu la prendre, il en serait également capable. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier que Viktor Krum -le premier de sa nouvelle liste noire- l'avait possédé quelques dix ou quinze minutes auparavant. Il ne voulait pas être doux. Il allait la prendre comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Il la coucha sur la table de la cuisine, à plat ventre puis releva sa robe. Ses mains attrapèrent sa nuque. Il la souleva presque, lui rompant le dos alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

Il la prit, son souffle caressant son dos, ses doigts glissant sur ses reins. Il désirait lui faire connaître l'intensité de cet instant, de ce tout premier contact obtenu depuis la mort de Keira, de ce tout premier rapport sexuel depuis la France. Il lui fit l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme pour aller au bout de l'acceptable, plus profondément à chaque mouvement, dépassant les limites que d'autres n'auraient osé franchir.

Elle apprécia la froideur de ses mains sur ses hanches qui la maintenaient pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop sous la puissance de ses coups. Il se colla à elle, mordilla ses épaules, baisa ses clavicules, planta finalement ses dents dans son cou. Elle tremblait sous lui, se laissant dominer par son plaisir ultime, incompréhensible. Il la comblait entièrement, lui faisant peu à peu oublier tout ce qui l'angoissait. Elle ne se concentrait que sur lui. Leur volonté de ne faire qu'un se conclut au bout de longues minutes. Leur élan assouvi, ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, enfin comblés.

Du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'ils eurent quelques instants. Car dans cette violence, ils ne réalisaient pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi vulnérables.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilàà ! Alors ? Vous me détestez ? Krum ? Drago ? Krum ? Drago ? mdr Vous aurez droit à un face à face entre les deux au prochain chapitre normalement xD Et Elena ? Vous pouvez tous vous rassurer, il n'y aura rien entre Ron et elle (du moins, d'après moii...) C'est juste une sorte de Luna -en pire ! cent fois pire ! lol Elle va être là pour remonter le moral de not' ronny ! Mais rien de... romantique ou sexuel ^^' (même si elle ne serait pas contre) Juste qu'Harry va être assez occupé avec Ginny prochainement (les femmes enceintes... elle va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs) et Hermione est assez préoccupée par tout plein de choses également ! J'avais peur que Ron se retrouve seul avec lui même et ses pensées de Keira... =/ Y'aura pas mal de scènes drôles avec elle quoi ^^_**

**_J'espère avoir vos aviis ! D'ailleurs un grand immense mercii ! j'ai dépassé les 500reviews ! merci merci merci (mon plancher risque beaucoup là ! =p) _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! merci d'avance ! _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	24. Chapitre 23

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

**_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette assez lOngue attente mais écrire ce chapitre a été une vraie torture ! -associé à ma famille qui a passé quelques jours chez moi, m'empêchant donc d'écrire un seul mot... et Pis, ensuite, difficultés à m'y remettre vraiment... Et puis, là j'suis malade (ce qui provoque chez moi un état de somnolance extraOrdinaire gênant pour aligner deux mots ou former une phrase ayant un sens xD) C'est simple, quand j'ai fini ce chapitre -hier soir- j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'mettre à pleurer d'joie ! xD (et pis, j'ai finalement préféré sauter partout dans mon appartement =p) _**

**_Ensuite, un grand merci à kuuipo-girl_** **_d'avoir accepté de lire mes deux scènes importantes DragO & HermiOne sur lesquelles j'avais de grands doutes et qui m'a rassuré quand à ce que j'avais écris. Merci encOr' ! _**

**_Deuxième Merci à Ju qui m'a laissé hier soir un des plus beaux reviews que j'ai reçu de ma ptite existence ! (et pis, j'étais déjà euphorique grâce à la fin de mon chapt xD) J'ai eu la banane toute la soirée grâce à toii ! Je pardonne donc ton égoisme habituel (=p) Je me suis aussi demandé comment JKR avait oublié Keira hein ! xD A la mort de Lucius, je me suis personnellement levé en hurlant "Bien fait pour toi espèce de *******" (je dois faire peur à mes voisins...) J'espère en tout cas que la suite de cette fic te plaira (si tu veux ne plus être une égoiste lectrice, ne te dérange pas hein ! xD) et que j'aurais un ptit avis d'temps en temps (histoire de me donner une autre occasion de danser la nOuba dans mon salon !) ou à la fin ^^_**

_**Et puis troisieme et dernier merci (parce que j'suis super généreuse aujourd'huii -et complètement droguée par les médOc que j'ai pris aussi sans doute !) à vous tous ! aux anciens fans et aux nouveaux lecteurs, à ce qui reviews -et un peu moins à ceux qui ne le font et feront jamais... xD, un ptit "**J'espère que les personnages regagneront une ptite place dans ton coeur**" à Dairy22, et puis encOr' un grand mercii à tous !**_

**_Ah et trois citations aujourd'hui... Parce que je viens d'en découvrir une autre -et que j'veux pas en supprimer pour autant ! xD -et que j'ai de la fièvre ! donc, ça pardonne tous mes écarts, d'accord ? xD Et pis aussi que j'peux rien refuser à Freud ! xD_**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"L'amOur, c'est quand tu ne peux plus respirer, quand c'est absurde, quand ça te manque, quand c'est beau même quand ça sOnne faux, quand c'est fOu... Quand rien qu'à l'idée de la vOir avec un autre tu traverserais l'Océan à la nage !"  
**FedericO MOccia. [extrait du merveilleux "_J'ai envie de toi_"...]_

_**"Le grand espace élOigne les êtres. On ne vit une intimité cOmplète que dans le cercle restreint d'un lieu aimé"  
**FrançOis Hertel._

_**"L'hOmme a un instinct sadique, et la femme un instinct masOchiste, lesquels sOnt incOnscients, dOnc incOntrOlables..."  
**Sigmund Freud_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Ginny se colla au torse d'Harry, glissant ses doigts jusqu'à son nombril. Il bougea légèrement dans son sommeil en un grognement rauque qu'elle trouva extrêmement sensuel. Elle se redressa sur le matelas, entièrement nue. La couverture ne la couvrait qu'à partir des reins, dévoilant ses courbes voluptueuses. Il posa sa main sur son dos en bougeant, puis ses lèvres, effleurant sa peau. Son souffle la caressa lorsqu'il murmura :

« Bonjour, Madame Potter... »

Elle rit, profitant de l'euphorie indescriptible qui s'était emparée d'elle en entendant son tout nouveau nom de famille. Elle répéta plusieurs fois « Ginevra Potter », comme pour vérifier si ça sonnait bien. Elle se rangea finalement à « Ginny Potter » et trouva que c'était beaucoup plus jolie. Il l'écouta blablater en riant, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Molly apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Ginny recouvrit son corps d'un brusque mouvement et Harry se releva en faisant de même.

« Enfin réveillés ! Lança Molly d'une voix chantante. Allez, on vous attend au salon. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissa la porte grande ouverte comme pour leur laisser le moins d'intimité possible de toute évidence. Harry prit sa baguette magique tombée au sol. Il referma ainsi la porte avant de se replonger tout entier dans ces premiers câlins du jour, aussi premiers câlins de mari et femme. Ginny ne semblait plus réellement d'humeur cependant.

« Je vais devenir folle si elle rentre comme ça tous les matins...

–On pourrait s'installer au 12 Square Grimmaurd, si tu préfères. Proposa t-il avec douceur tout en caressant ses cheveux.

–Non plus... Je suis sûre qu'elle nous suivrait... Et puis, le bébé, on va le mettre où ? Je veux dire... ça a besoin de place un enfant, non ? Et j'aimerais qu'on dorme ailleurs que dans mon lit ! Une place ce n'est pas très plaisant... On est obligé d'être tout serré l'un contre l'autre...

–Je ne pensais pas que c'était un problème, ça ! La charria t-il en passant sa main sur sa hanche, comme pour illustrer ses mots.

–Tu sais bien que non... Mais... Je veux me sentir adulte. Prête à accueillir notre enfant. Et... à chaque fois que _maman_ arrive avec ses réflexions... maternelles... Je me sens toute petite. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes en la dévisageant. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire pour la rassurer et lui remonter le moral. Il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir une maison -et encore moins l'envie de se heurter à Madame Weasley.

« Tu sais... quand le bébé sera là, on sera bien contents toi et moi d'avoir de l'aide. Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses...

–Le fait est que j'ai envie de pouvoir passer des heures avec toi au lit durant la journée... de me lever à l'heure qui me plait... de... de faire l'amour n'importe où et n'importe quand ! J'ai envie de profiter encore un peu de notre... jeunesse. Sinon, on va tomber dans une routine toi et moi ! Et ça, je ne le veux pas. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Molly réapparut.

« Allez ! Dépêchez vous !

–Maman ! Coupa Ginny en un rugissement exaspéré. Laisse nous seuls un instant, s'il te plait ! Il n'y a pas le feu que je sache !

–Non, mais nous voudrions ouvrir un peu vos cadeaux, jeune fille ! » Répliqua Molly en croisant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Harry lui adressa un signe d'excuse et elle referma la porte en levant les yeux au ciel, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle avait fait à Merlin pour hérité d'une fille aussi nerveuse. Le jeune homme quitta le lit de sa petite amie, récupérant son caleçon au sol. Il l'enfila avant de prendre un t-shirt et un pantalon dans sa commode où il avait déjà disposé quelques affaires à lui. Elle le suivit dans sa démarche, s'habillant rapidement. Elle essaya de se raccrocher à l'idée des cadeaux présents au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils y descendirent ensemble après un dernier baiser -de ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient s'offrir en public. Ron, Mr et Madame Weasley, Lupin, Tonks et le petit Teddy étaient présents. Harry prit son filleul dans ses bras en quelques instants, lequel s'acharna à vouloir lui prendre ses lunettes. Ginny s'écroula sur le fauteuil avec son frère qui la serra contre lui. Harry s'assit lui aussi.

« Hermione n'est pas revenue ? S'enquit il avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

–Non. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Bredouilla Molly en regardant du coin de l'oeil la montagne de cadeaux au milieu de la pièce.

–Non. Rien. Rien du tout. »

Ils ne voulaient guère discuter des problèmes sentimentaux de leur amie devant leurs parents et restèrent silencieux sur le sujet.

L'ouverture des paquets commença rapidement. Ils remarquèrent sans peine que la plupart des objets concernaient le bébé. À croire qu'ils avaient été invités à une _Baby Shower_ et non à un mariage. Des vêtements, des peluches et jouets de toute sorte apparurent, Teddy se précipitant dessus comme affamé. Harry le laissa faire. Son fils et son filleul n'auraient pas une grande différence d'âge. Cette constatation le rendit assez heureux. Son enfant -et il espérait que ce soit un garçon- aurait directement un copain de jeu. Ginny sembla penser à la même chose car elle lui lança un sourire en regardant Teddy. Ils eurent ensuite quelques bibelots -affreux pour la plupart, et des choses qui auraient pu leur servir si ils avaient eu leur chez-eux.

Lupin tendit ensuite une enveloppe à Harry, lequel fronça les sourcils en la récupérant. Le loup-garou lui lança un sourire mélancolique un peu perdu, comme si il ne savait pas exactement comment s'exprimer.

« James et Lily... C'est une lettre d'eux. Ils pensaient qu'à ton départ de l'école, tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un endroit où vivre. Ils avaient investi dans un petit studio, avec l'aide des parents de James et notre aide... Tu devais l'obtenir le jour de tes dix-sept ans, mais en vue de la situation, j'ai préféré attendre un peu. Maintenant, je crois que c'est le bon moment. J'espère que tu ne... m'en veux pas de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant... J'estimais que tu avais encore besoin de temps... Et que les Weasley... Et Ginny était trop jeune...

–Remus ! Coupa Harry avant d'éclater de rire. C'est bon ! Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Je crois que c'était le moment parfait. »

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui souriait de toutes ses dents. La mine déconfite de Molly était assez représentative de ce qu'elle ressentait. Arthur semblait dubitatif. Ron resta silencieux, flegmatique. Lupin reprit, souriant à nouveau, rassuré qu'Harry ne le prenne pas mal.

« C'est assez petit. Même... vraiment petit. Ils estimaient sans doute qu'en quittant l'école, tu ne serais pas marié et presque père...

–Sans doute que non... Plaisanta Harry.

–Mais, c'est assez grand pour vous deux, et ensuite pour lui. Ou elle. Surtout qu'avec la magie, on peut s'arranger sur les espaces. C'est surtout c'est... très... vieux. Personne n'y était entré depuis... dix-huit ans. Il va falloir quelques jours de travaux. Jours avec la magie, bien sûr. Et il y avait quelques meubles, mais avec le temps...

–Ce n'est pas grave... On s'arrangera. Le rassura Harry.

–En fait... On a tous cotisé pour votre mariage... On a réuni une petite somme pour vous aider. Ça et tes économies, ça devrait marcher ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Les adolescents s'étaient tous installés comme d'ordinaire dans le salon, discutant un peu de la guerre, souvent du reste, de l'après. Harry, Ginny et les Weasley étaient également présents, le Survivant répondant à des dizaines de questions concernant Voldemort et lui-même. Krum entra dans la pièce et se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

« Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? S'enquit il en coupant la parole à une jeune américaine en plein interrogatoire.

–Non. Elle n'est pas là... Grimaça Ron avec un sourire d'excuse en regardant Harry. Elle... elle est chez elle !

–Oh. Je pourrais avoir son adresse ?

–En fait... Non. Elle... n'en a pas. Baragouina le rouquin en baissant les yeux vers les bouts de ses chaussures.

–Elle a une maison sans adresse ? Répliqua Krum.

–Ce serait dangereux de te la donner. Murmura Ginny en intervenant afin que son frère n'accumule pas les gaffes.

–Dangereux ? Dangereux pour qui ?

–Pour toi sans doute. Commenta Harry avec une grimace ironique. Elle... Elle protège quelqu'un en ce moment et il serait plus prudent que tu n'y ailles pas. Il... Fait des crises de folie.

–Et … Vous laissez Hermione seule avec un homme faisant des crises de folies ? » S'exclama le Bulgare en se tenant d'un coup plus droit.

Lupin passant par là s'arrêta. Ron lui fit un signe de la main pour le rassurer. _Non, non._ Drago ne faisait pas de crises de folie. Du moins, ils l'espéraient. Ginny soupira d'exaspération. Viktor Krum ne pouvait il pas simplement oublier Hermione quelques heures ? Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Krum quand Ron s'écroula sur le sol et se dissimula derrière de dossier du fauteuil. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha vers son rouquin de meilleur ami qui avait presque l'air effrayé par quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un.

« Ron, on est trop vieux pour jouer à cache-cache, tu sais ?

–_Elle_ est là ! Chuchota le rouquin en plissant le nez.

–Qui est là ?

–Elena ! La folle qui me suit ! »

Harry suivit le regard de son meilleur ami afin de voir de qui il parlait. La jeune fille avec qui il l'avait aperçu la veille était arrivée dans la pièce avec un short en jean très court et un débardeur orange fluo. Ses ongles étaient vernis de la même couleur. Des petites tresses avec des bouts de tissus multicolores constituaient sa coiffure. Elle lui lança un sourire, s'attendant apparemment à voir Ron avec lui. Harry marmonna.

« Si elle te voit cachée, elle va te prendre pour un malade...

–Je m'en fiche !

–Tu lui plais... souffla Ginny entre ses dents. C'est quoi le souci ?

–Elle est folle !

–Mais non, le souci c'est Keira. Sauf que là, tout le monde va avoir des doutes sur ta santé mentale si tu la fuis comme ça. Soit amical avec elle, tout simplement.

–Mais elle est pire que Luna ! »

Harry éclata de rire, ne put se retenir cette fois ci. Il réalisa alors que Krum était toujours face à lui. Les sourcils froncés, la mine renfrognée.

« Désolé, Viktor... Pour Hermione, on ne peut rien dire. Elle... aime être seule en ce moment !

–Quand vous irez la voir, vous me préviendrez !

–Bien sûr... »

Le bulgare tourna les talons, manifestement grognon. Elena s'approcha d'Harry et de Ginny, Ron se tassant derrière le fauteuil.

« Excusez-moi... Vous auriez vus Ron ?

–Non... Il est malade. Il est resté chez lui. Mentit Harry en souriant, s'en voulant presque de protéger un imbécile caché derrière un fauteuil pour fuir une fille.

–Oh... Il a quoi ?

–On ne sait pas trop... bredouilla t-il avant de se tourner vers Ginny, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide qu'elle lui offrit sur un plateau d'argent.

–En fait, il a des maux de ventre. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avale. C'est assez moche ! »

Une moue de dégoût s'inscrit sur le visage de la jeune fille qui les remercia avant de leur tourner le dos pour aller rejoindre des amis. Ron se redressa alors qu'Harry et Ginny étaient secoués par un fou rire.

« Pourquoi vous avez dit que je vomissais ?

–Tu voulais qu'elle te lâche non ? »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Trois longues journées. Hermione même aurait pu utiliser le terme « _baiser_ » et non celui « _faire l'amour_ ». Car ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste une envie irrépressible du corps de l'autre. Elle aurait aussi pu dire « _vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche_ » pour résumer ces trois longues journées. Elle remplaçait néanmoins immanquablement le terme « _amour_ » par « sexe » et « _eau fraîche_ » par « _vin rouge_ ». L'espace de leur monde semblait s'être tassé pour ne plus former qu'un endroit clos minuscule. Le lit. Habitat naturel du couple. Vivre dans 1m60X2m.

Tendre parfois la main hors de la limite invisible pour récupérer la bouteille au sol. Boire au goulot. Sentir ce goût âcre dans la bouche de l'autre. Voilà comment se résumaient leurs journées. Il ne se lassait plus de toucher son corps, d'y pénétrer sans trêve. Elle ne se lassait plus de le sentir au plus profond d'elle même. Corps à corps interminable de presque 72heures où ils restèrent enfermés.

Ils dormaient un peu. Puis recommençaient, le premier à se réveiller attisant le désir de l'autre pour l'obliger à ouvrir à son tour les yeux. Ils recommençaient encore et toujours plus fort, plus violent, plus passionné. Ils auraient menti en se parlant. Pas de « je t'aime », pas un mot semblable. Pas un mot, tout simplement. Il restait avec ses insultes contenues dans la gorge qu'il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage. Il la détestait. _Un peu_. Et l'aimait. _Beaucoup_. Leurs mouvements étaient trop brutaux. Ils laissaient des marques l'un sur le corps de l'autre : suçons, rougeurs, bleus... Ça leur plaisait. Satisfaction personnelle de voir ce travail là bien accompli.

Il l'avait vu passé la barrière de dix orgasmes avec un sourire fier. Il n'avait pas plaisanté sur le sujet. On ne plaisantait pas quand on baisait simplement. Les paroles étaient superflues, ridicules, insensées... Elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans ce paradis artificiel qu'ils s'étaient créés le temps d'un week-end. Ils n'étaient guère doués pour communiquer de toute façon.

Elle se réveilla le souffle court, les côtes douloureuses. Elle avait aussi mal au ventre. Elle ne ressentait pas la sensation de faim, mais son estomac tentait de protester. La main de Drago s'aventura le long de ses cuisses. Impatiente, elle posa la sienne sur celle du jeune homme, l'obligeant à aller plus haut. Elle garda les yeux fermés, ne voulait pas voir le doute au fond de ses pupilles grisées lorsqu'il la prendrait, épuisé par ses journées et nuits. Elle entendait parfois sa hanche craquer. Il réprimait sa douleur et elle faisait mine de ne pas y faire attention. Elle s'inquiétait un peu tout de même.

Les mouvements de Drago furent secs, langoureux, son plaisir lattant. Elle apprécia néanmoins. Juste parce qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Ou peut-être était-elle d'une nature masochiste depuis toujours... Ça aurait sans doute expliqué pas mal de choses dans sa vie.

Dans un demi sommeil, elle lui chuchota un ordre des plus responsables -même en cet instant, elle ne voulait perdre le Nord. Il lança le sort de contraception habituel après avoir fouillé les draps à la recherche du bout de bois qu'était sa baguette.

Avec le frottement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, le son de leur souffle annonciateur de leur plaisir s'évanouit. Le silence revint rapidement, plus assourdissant que jamais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, comme à chaque fois, et elle se redressa après quelques minutes de repos. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin pour entamer une nouvelle partie. Elle s'allongea au dessus de lui, accrochant son regard au sien, impatiente. Elle attendait cette énième étreinte qui la ferait peut-être chavirer à nouveau.

Il fut plus tendre, apprécia la douceur de sa peau, sa perfection laiteuse, admira la courbe de ses reins, le galbe de ses seins, chaque marque qu'il avait laissé sur son corps. Il se complaisait à faire son plaisir sans se soucier réellement de ces attentes. Attentes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce 1m60X2m.

La fatigue les emporta après cet incroyable câlin tenu d'une certaine perfection. Perfection parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux et que leurs corps -bien que pliés par leurs actes- ne se laissaient vivre que lorsqu'ils étaient complets l'un dans l'autre.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le soleil se levait derrière les rideaux argentés, parsemant de mille reflets brillants la peau de pêche de l'ange qui partageait ses draps -et ses bras. Drago admira la courbe du dos d'Hermione qui -à peine recouvert- laissait entrevoir des possibilités plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Il se surprit à sourire en la voyant bouger dans son sommeil, son petit nez rond se plissant légèrement alors qu'une adorable moue due à un rêve s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres. La bouffée d'amour qu'il ressentit pour elle le désarçonna un instant bien qu'il soit depuis peu habitué à la ressentir. Il la dévora soigneusement du regard, scrutant ce grain de beauté sur le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, ce bleu sur son omoplate, ses cheveux bouclant davantage à cause de l'humidité... Elle était belle. Époustouflante de sensualité et de désir. Leurs multiples rapports au lieu de combler ce vide dans le creux de son estomac l'avaient renforcé au contraire. Il avait toujours autant envie d'elle bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Il avait espéré qu'après l'avoir si souvent prise, il aurait pu faire disparaître ce désir insolent et trop violent qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il se tourna vers le réveil qui affichait déjà 6h57. Il n'avait plus réellement la notion du temps mais réalisa qu'il était dans ce lit avec Hermione depuis déjà plus de 80heures. C'était incroyable comme le temps passait vite lorsqu'il s'amusait. Il comprit néanmoins que passer leur vie dans ce lit ne résoudrait en rien les problèmes qu'ils avaient... même si ça lui aurait bien plu. Les amis d'Hermione finiraient sans doute par venir la voir afin de vérifier comment elle allait. Il se tourna vers le corps assoupi de sa jolie compagne et embrassa son épaule nue, parcourant sa peau de petits baisers légers.

Elle gémit dans son sommeil en bougeant un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne la réveillait pas pour coucher avec elle cette fois. Son regard était différent. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche, un doute s'emparant de ses pupilles lorsqu'il prononça ses premiers mots depuis des jours.

« Il est tard...

–Ou tôt. Répliqua t-elle, railleuse.

–Il faudrait qu'on sorte de ce lit... Il n'y a plus de vin. Et j'ai un peu faim...

–Je ne te suffis plus ?

–Tu creuses mon estomac au lieu de le combler... Tu ne combles que le reste. Et... j'ai besoin d'une pause plus longue cette fois ci. Je risque de ne plus être capable de te faire plaisir...

–Tu en es toujours capable... »

Il se contenta de répondre pas un sourire, ravi d'avoir pu entretenir une discussion constituée d'autres mots que « Plus fort », « Plus vite », « Embrasse moi », « Passe moi le vin », « Prends moi » et autres termes d'une nature identique. Il se rendit tout de même compte qu'ils n'oseraient pas parler des sujets les plus controversés aussi tôt. Il avait réellement faim et se demanda s'il pouvait quitter le lit sans la vexer. Elle se leva lentement, trop mince, trop faible, trop désirable aussi. Elle s'empara de sa chemise de nuit sur le dossier d'une chaise et le bout de tissus glissa sur son corps modifié par la violence de leur rapport et leur jeûne. Il rit inconsciemment et elle se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« C'est juste étrange de te voir si habillée ! Se moqua t-il gentiment.

–Il faut dire que les vêtements sont superflus lorsque nous sommes tous les deux maintenant... En option en fait !

–Oui... On pourrait déjeuner nus, non ? »

Elle lui tira bêtement la langue avant de lui lancer un caleçon. Il se redressa sur le lit en l'enfilant prestement, les traits tirés, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les muscles endoloris. Il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils déjeunèrent copieusement. Ils ne cessèrent de dévorer tout ce qu'il leur passait sous la main lorsqu'ils furent incapables d'avaler quoi que ce soit de plus. Ils digérèrent en silence, les yeux fermés, profitant de la perfection de l'instant. Leurs ventres pleins, ils se sentaient mieux, comblés d'une façon différente de leur habitude.

Elle finit par rompre le silence, voulant briser la glace avant que celle ci ne soit trop épaisse.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé... ces derniers jours... On ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Je veux dire... ce n'est pas sain... et... Je ne peux me contenter de _ça_. Bafouilla t-elle en rougissant, parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'était guère loquace.

–Qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, appuyant ses coudes sur sa table afin de caler son menton entre ses mains, l'air parfaitement à l'écoute quoi que moqueur.

–Que toi et moi on... On ne va pas passer notre vie enfermés l'un avec l'autre à se disputer, à s'ignorer pour finalement coucher ensemble jusqu'à épuisement. Je suis heureuse que nous l'ayons fait, soyons clairs ! Mais... j'attends plus de notre... relation. C'est trop violent pour moi.

–Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre de cette violence ces derniers jours ! Commenta-t-il simplement, l'air plus agacé qu'il aurait dû.

–Non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'approuve ! Tu étais en colère contre moi, d'accord... Et ça m'a plu. C'est invraisemblable mais... la façon dont tu... La manière que tu as eu de dégager ta frustration à mon égard était plus plaisante que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer ! Mais une relation ne peut se construire là dessus...

–Et... -Il sembla hésiter sur ses mots, évaluant quelle réaction aurait face à chaque façon dont il pouvait s'exprimer. Et qui te dis que je veux construire quoi que ce soit avec toi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, réfléchissant au moyen le plus clair de lui répondre, sans pour autant attiser une quelconque colère ou autre preuve de violence.

« Je le sais. Souffla t-elle. Je le sais parce que... Tu étais jaloux de Krum quand tu nous as vus ensemble et quand tu as su que nous avions couché ensemble. Et la jalousie est un sentiment qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on tient un minimum à la personne que cela concerne. Alors... Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin que tu me montres ou que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as pas été élevé de cette manière et je le comprends. Simplement... Sois plus doux la prochaine fois... Traite moi avec un minimum de respect. Et... cessons ce petit jeu stupide toi et moi.

–Quel petit jeu ? Marmonna t-il sans même prendre la peine de démentir ses affirmations.

–Cette... chasse. Je ne flirterais plus avec Viktor Krum et je resterais plus souvent avec toi. En échange, tu cesseras de m'ignorer et tu seras moins méprisant et violent. Tentons d'être plus... _normaux_ ! »

Il planta son regard dans le sien, à présent dépité par ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se leva de son fauteuil après quelques secondes d'une intense réflexion et elle ne cilla pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait. Il se glissa derrière elle, passa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il massa avec douceur. Ses lèvres picorèrent lentement sa nuque.

« Aussi doux que ça ? Dis moi... est ce que ça te plait autant que nos nuits ? »

Elle l'empêcha de continuer en se retournant, son regard plus sombre qu'auparavant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il sourit légèrement, ses lèvres se tordant, aussi arrogantes que le reste de sa personne. Il était beau, plus Malefoyien que jamais. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, la jaugeant avant de prononcer des mots qu'elle ne voulait entendre.

« Parce que tu as aimé ça. Tu aimes cette violence... C'est ce qui nous unis tous les deux. Toi et moi... Nous sommes doués pour ça. Tu n'as pas cessé un seul instant de prendre du plaisir. Tu as passé l'autrefois infranchissable limite des dix orgasmes. Tu es comme moi même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer... Nous ne sommes pas nés pour être normaux, Hermione. Nous sommes sur Terre pour être différents ! À quoi cela servirait de jouer au merveilleux petit couple ? Nous mêlons la passion à la violence, l'amour à la haine avec trop de facilité pour l'ignorer ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots. Était il en train de lui dire qu'elle aimait la violence dans le sexe ? Elle aurait pu le frapper... Ce qui -elle le savait- n'aurait sans doute pas conduit à une dispute mais plutôt à honorer la table de la cuisine d'une nouvelle étreinte. Mais plus que tout, sa dernière phrase résonna curieusement dans ses tympans jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse ce qui la choquait tant. Elle répéta un unique mot d'une voix tremblotante :

« Amour ? »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour seule réponse, mordillant sa peau qui rougit à cet affront. Finalement, il quitta la pièce, lançant seulement :

« Cette pause m'a suffi ! Je suis de nouveau prêt à te faire plaisir ! »

Il se moquait d'elle. Mais au lieu de s'en sentir offensée, elle le suivit à l'étage, prête également à creuser son estomac pour la énième fois.

**_°¤_¤°_**

L'appartement était minuscule. Un simple petit studio d'étudiant assez grand cependant pour également accepter un jeune couple. Les meubles avaient mal vieillis et ne serviraient plus à grand chose. Le papier peint tombait en lambeaux et la poussière recouvrait tout, associé à quelques heureux insectes qui avaient dû vivre plusieurs années dans les lieux. Constitué d'une cuisine servant également de salon, d'une assez petite salle de bain et de deux chambres -dont une pouvant davantage servir de placard- l'appartement devrait accueillir Harry et Ginny. En découvrant l'endroit, ils se demandèrent immédiatement s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de vivre ailleurs. Lupin leur assura qu'après quelques heures, tout paraîtrait plus clair. Ginny répondit par un simple soupir. Bill, Charly, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Neville, Lupin et Mr Weasley étaient venus pour aider à déblayer tout le bazar.

Au bout d'une heure, Ginny attira Harry dans la petite chambre -ou placard- et l'embrassa sauvagement, titillée une fois de plus par ses impatientes hormones qui ne cessaient de la harceler -épuisant Harry au passage. Il tenta de réfréner ses ardeurs.

« Ton père et tes frères sont juste à côté ! »

Elle fit la moue, adorable petit démon qu'il eut envie de serrer davantage, la bienséance -et l'instinct de survie- l'en empêchant. Elle se colla à son torse, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour cueillir un second baiser.

« Tu n'as toujours pas lu la lettre de ton père ? Demanda t-elle après un silence de quelques minutes.

–Non... Je veux prendre mon temps... Je la lirais sans doute avant qu'on s'installe...

–J'ai rendez vous avec Madame Pomfresh... encore... Marmonna t-elle en changeant de sujet, voyant que l'autre était problématique. J'en ai assez qu'elle m'ausculte tout de temps ! À croire que le fait que je sois enceinte du grand et illustrissime Survivant et Élu d'Harry Potter va faire pousser des cornes et des palmes à notre enfant !

–Je doute qu'elle songe à des palmes... Pouffa Harry en caressant son ventre avec tendresse. Tu es jeune et c'est ta première grossesse... Elle veut juste être certaine que tout se passera bien... Et j'avoue que ça me rassure... Et que je lui ai demandé de vérifier si tout est normal le plus souvent possible !

–Tu quoi ? Hurla t-elle après un court instant de silence -du au choc.

–Tu es enceinte, Ginny. J'aime savoir que tout va bien... Que notre enfant va bien... Et aussi, j'attends avec impatience de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! Lupin m'a dit que grâce à la magie, on pouvait le savoir beaucoup plus tôt que chez les moldus...

–Et... tu as une attente particulière sur le sujet ?

–Tu sais bien que oui.

–Tu seras déçu si c'est une fille ?

–Non. Ce sera pour le prochain ! »

Elle le put se retenir d'éclater de rire face à l'adorable moue charmeuse qu'il lui adressa, comme pour la convaincre d'accepter dès maintenant de signer un contrat promettant d'avoir un fils avec lui un jour. Elle acquiesça doucement, acceptant sans problème. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et elle chuchota :

« Je demanderais à Madame Pomfresh quand nous pourrons le savoir...

–D'accord. Et toi... tu as une préférence ?

–Non. Je veux juste qu'il ou elle, ait tes yeux ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Madame Pomfresh touchait son ventre arrondi avec douceur, lui demandant si elle avait toujours des nausées -qui s'éternisaient, si elle se sentait bien, ce qu'elle ressentait de particulier autant médicalement parlant que pour le reste afin la distraire.

« Harry voudrait savoir si nous allons bientôt connaître le sexe du bébé... S'enquit la rouquine alors que l'infirmière vérifiait grâce à de multiples sorts si tout allait bien.

–Et bien... tu es enceinte de onze semaines... On devrait le savoir à la quinzième, je suppose... Marmonna t-elle en écoutant grâce à un sortilège les battements de coeur du bébé.

–D'accord... euh... Tout va bien ?

–Oui. Il y a quelque chose... d'étrange... »

Ginny blêmit si violemment que même ses tâches de rousseur devinrent blanches. Madame Pomfresh perçut rapidement les battements de son coeur s'accélérant et releva les yeux pour voir le visage pâle de sa patiente.

« Ginny, ça va ! Ce n'est pas « étrange » dans le mauvais sens du terme... c'est juste que je perçois... plusieurs battements de coeurs. Trois avec le tien. Donc... deux en plus... Ajouta t-elle en voyant que Ginny ne réagissait pas. Ça veut dire qu'il y a deux bébés.

–Deux ? Couina simplement la jeune fille.

–Oui. Deux. J'aurais dû le remarquer avant... Mais ils battent en choeur... Je n'avais pas pu les distinguer.

–Deux ? Répéta la future maman en reprenant des couleurs, bien qu'elle ait toujours l'air sous le choc.

–Oui. Deux coeurs. C'est pour ça que tes nausées durent plus longtemps et que tu as pris plus de poids que normalement... Tu... vas bien ? »

Ginny prit quelques minutes à réaliser ce que l'infirmière lui disait. Deux bébés. Deux bouches à nourrir. Deux fois plus de couches, de draps, de biberons, de vêtements... Deux fois plus de problèmes... Mais plus encore, deux fois plus d'amour à donner ! Deux petits bouts de chou qu'elle imaginait déjà bruns aux yeux verts -priant elle aussi pour être enceinte de garçons. Deux petits courageux et plus heureux que n'importe quels enfants au monde. Elle se leva brusquement, baissant son t-shirt afin qu'il recouvre son ventre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Madame Pomfresh n'eut pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que Ginny s'était déjà élancé au dehors en criant :

« Il faut que je prévienne Harry ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Assis dans le salon du Terrier, Harry et Ron semblaient s'être assoupis sur le canapé. Bien qu'en pleine discussion, ils gardaient les yeux fermés, épuisés. Le ménage de l'appartement les avait fait perdre leurs forces. Ils avaient pourtant bien envie d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hermione qui ne leur avait pas parlé depuis le mariage, plus de trois jours plus tôt. Ils en parlaient depuis près d'une heure sans pour autant bouger de leur fauteuil respectif.

Molly entra dans la pièce et leur jeta un regard courroucé, exaspéré par leur manque flagrant d'activité. Elle tenait en main, une liste de choses dont sa fille et son gendre auraient besoin pour leur petit appartement.

« Harry... Vous allez installer des chambres de quelle façon ?

–Euh... Je suppose qu'on laissera la grande chambre au bébé... Et nous, on s'installera un lit dans la petite chambre... Avec la magie, on devrait avoir suffisamment de place... »

Il allait continuer sa phrase quand la cheminée émit un crépitement bizarre. Ginny apparut dans la pièce en des volutes de fumée. Elle était assez rouge pour provoquer l'inquiétude d'Harry. Il se leva d'un bond, plus réveillé que jamais.

« Le bébé va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, les regards de son mari, de son frère et de sa mère ne la quittant pas. Elle aurait voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle avec plus de douceur, seule aussi mais ne put attendre.

« Les bébés...

–Les ? Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

–Des jumeaux... Expliqua t-elle en soupirant, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas aussi rapidement qu'elle le souhaitait.

–Des jumeaux ? »

Ces répétitions devenaient lassantes et elle le fusilla du regard, priant mentalement pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. Arthur, Fleur et Bill entrèrent dans la pièce, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, trop absorbés par leurs propres nouvelles. Fleur lança avec joie : « C'est une fille ! » et voyant que les autres n'avaient aucune réaction, se mit à bouder.

Harry mit du temps à réaliser ce que cette annonce de sa femme voulait dire. Deux bébés... Deux fois plus de dépenses, de travail... Deux fois moins de sommeil... Deux fois plus de chance d'avoir au moins un garçon ! Un sourire tordu se forma sur ses lèvres et la rouquine se détendit ostensiblement. Il la serra brusquement dans ses bras, la faisant décoller du sol en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Fleur fronça les sourcils, se demandant apparemment pourquoi ce qu'elle disait avait si peu d'importance alors que le couple lui faisant face paraissait si heureux. Molly se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire illuminant ses traits bienveillants.

« La nouvelle de Ginny est beaucoup plus exceptionnelle que la tienne ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Le gémissement qui franchit les lèvres d'Hermione fut étouffé alors qu'elle les pinçait pour s'empêcher de crier. La langue de Drago lui prodiguait une caresse exquise qui aurait pu la faire décoller du lit si elle ne s'était accrochée aux draps avec tant de force. Son corps se cambra sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui la saisit alors que les doigts du jeune adonis rejoignaient sa langue. Ce câlin était assez mérité pour qu'elle en profite pleinement. Il s'agissait d'une courte pause dans leurs ébats plus violents, moment de détente d'une certaine perfection due au savoir-faire du jeune homme.

Alors qu'un second orgasme s'apprêtait à suivre le premier, la sonnette d'entrée tinta désagréablement, coupant toute démonstration de la part des deux amants. Drago se redressa brusquement, ses sourcils ne formant plus qu'une ligne mince et claire. Hermione poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle aurait pu démolir la personne qui venait d'interrompre cet instant parfait.

« Tu devrais aller ouvrir... Murmura Drago, de toute évidence déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de conclure sa caresse.

–Je vais tuer cet imbécile ! Qui qu'il soit ! » Jura Hermione en se levant d'un bond, le corps humide de transpiration.

Elle avait l'impression que son être tout entier respirait le sexe et craignait que la personne venant les déranger le remarque. Après tout, Drago avait bien dit qu'il le voyait lui. Le jeune homme en question, nu sur le lit, croisa ses bras derrières sa tête alors que la sonnette résonnait à nouveau sous l'insistance du visiteur. Le plaisir de Drago s'était effacé dès l'instant où il avait comprit que ça ne se finirait pas comme si l'avait souhaité. Hermione enfila une culotte et un jean avant de s'emparer d'une chemise tout en dévalant les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, en hurlant un « C'est bon, j'arrive ! » agacé. Elle se figea brutalement en voyant la petite bande devant elle. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mr et Madame Weasley, MacGonagall et... Viktor Krum. Elle resta silencieuse, son coeur battant avec violence contre ses côtes. Ses amis la regardèrent en souriant, ne se rendant de toute évidence pas compte qu'elle n'était guère ravie de les voir. Viktor lui adressa un grand sourire et elle eut envie de refermer la porte le plus rapidement possible.

« On dérange ? Marmonna finalement Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Désolé, mais on ne t'avait pas vu depuis le mariage et...

–Et vu ce qu'il s'est passé... On s'inquiétait ! Conclut Ginny en tentant de regarder par dessus son épaule.

–Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama Molly alors qu'Hermione poussait un soupir comme pour évacuer dieu-sait-quoi.

–Rien ! Mentit Harry. Alors... ça va ?

–Oui. Chuchota Hermione. Mais... Je...

–Tu nous fais entrer ? On a plein de choses à te dire ! »

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, sa main toujours posée sur la poignée. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir une tête affreuse, les cheveux emmêlés, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle savait que sa peau était trop rose, que sous la chemise -qui appartenait d'ailleurs à Drago- des bleus et autres marques pourraient porter à confusion. Elle eut envie de les faire partir, d'effacer leur présence d'un coup de baguette car ils ramenaient la réalité dans ce foyer. Elle redevenait soudainement la Hermione calme et studieuse, la Hermione passionnée et très excitée disparaissant peu à peu.

« Je... Ne le prenez pas mal mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...

–Pourquoi ? Le fou est de mauvaise humeur ? Lança Viktor en sortant sa baguette de sa poche de pantalon, prêt à la défendre.

–Quel fou ? Répéta Hermione, de toute évidence choquée par le terme utilisé.

–Et bien... Le garçon duquel tu t'occupes... Celui qui fait des crises de folie ! »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et Harry dont les regards furent étrangement attirés vers le sol. Ginny lui adressa une moue d'excuse alors que Ron se retenait apparemment difficilement de rire. Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Viktor, le fou dont tu parles, c'est Drago Malefoy. Et il ne fait pas de crises de folies !

–Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pu venir te voir avant ? S'enquit le bulgare en adoptant la même position que la jeune femme.

–Parce que … Euh... »

Harry releva les yeux vers Hermione, se moquant de sa capacité à trouver une autre excuse moins bidon que celle qu'ils avaient donné quelques jours auparavant. Elle chercha une solution, mais aucune ne lui vint. Une main se posa sur sa hanche et elle se retourna brutalement, se cognant le front dans le menton de Drago. Elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir apparaître. Et surtout de l'état dans lequel il était. Elle l'avait quitté nu et mal rasé et voilà qu'il lui revenait coiffé et vêtu si sobrement qu'elle en oublia presque qu'il portait lui aussi des traces de leurs ébats sous sa chemise et son pantalon noir.

« Bonjour. » lança t-il simplement à l'adresse des personnes présentes sur le pas de la porte, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement lorsqu'il croisa celui de Krum.

Les invités inopportuns parurent effarés de le voir dans un état aussi normal. Hermione se souvint brièvement que c'était la première fois qu'ils revoyaient le jeune homme depuis la mort de sa soeur, presque deux mois auparavant. C'était aussi la première fois que Drago voyait d'autres personnes qu'elle. Elle plongea dans son regard, l'interrogeant silencieusement, lui demandant si ça allait, si elle devait les faire entrer. Il lui accorda un demi sourire, autant pour la rassurer que pour se sentir capable de supporter tous ces gens. Étrangement, la présence d'Harry, Ron ou encore Ginny ne le gênaient pas particulièrement.

C'était Krum le vrai problème. Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, se promettant de résister à son désir d'envoyer le nez de Krum jusqu'à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Il voulait montrer au Bulgare qu'Hermione lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se frotter à elle sous peine de subir son mécontentement. Il se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme, son murmure si faible à peine perceptible contre son oreille.

« Tu devrais aller te changer... »

Elle lui adressa une grimace étrange avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis qui avaient suivi cet échange avec un sourire. Krum s'était renfrogné au contraire. Hermione ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Vous pouvez entrer... Allez au salon. C'est la porte à gauche ! »

Ils obéirent et elle referma la porte, Drago la plaqua contre son battant une fois que les autres eurent disparut dans le salon. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue, l'embrassant à pleine bouche comme pour la posséder entièrement. Elle se détacha de lui pour respirer, sa peau enflammée.

« Tu vas m'embrasser comme ça devant les autres ?

–Si tu le veux... Rit-il simplement, taquin.

–Je ne le veux pas. Mr et madame Weasley... Ils sont... comme des parents pour moi. Alors, comporte toi bien, d'accord ? Même avec Viktor ! Je peux te faire confiance ?

–Hum... ai-je le droit de... D'être aussi glacial que je l'ai toujours été ?

–Soit toi-même. Mais n'utilise que tes mots -et non tes poings- pour armes. Clair ?

–Oui, Miss Granger ! Railla t-il. Et vas donc te vêtir un peu plus ! Rends toi présentable sinon ils vont croire que toi et moi, on fait des choses... »

Elle lui tira la langue et il l'embrassa une fois de plus, l'appuyant avec force contre son torse pour l'empêcher de lui échapper. Il eut envie de la prendre sur la porte, mais se retint. Ils avaient bien le temps encore. Il la poussa vers l'escalier pour qu'elle aille se changer et se dirigea lui même vers le salon où les « invités » n'avaient pas encore prit la peine de s'asseoir.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Leur proposa t-il en observant rapidement la pièce pour être certain que rien de compromettant ne traînait.

Il repéra la petite culotte qu'Hermione avait perdu quelques jours plus tôt après leurs ébats de la cuisine, lorsqu'il l'avait prise une seconde fois sur le tapis du salon. Il se pencha vers elle avec une rapidité impressionnante et fourra le bout de tissu dans sa poche. Seul Harry parut le remarquer et fut secoué par un rire à demi gêné. Le professeur MacGonagall prit une bouteille vide qui traînait sur la table basse et observa l'étiquette collée sur le verre.

« C'est de l'alcool ? Marmonna t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

–C'est écrit dessus. Répliqua sèchement le jeune homme, prêt à rembarrer l'enseignante si celle ci souhaitait lui faire la morale. Vous voulez boire quelque chose, alors ? Alcool ou non ? »

Il s'éclipsa à la cuisine après qu'ils lui eurent répondu, se sentant étrangement nerveux. Il avait presque du mal à respirer sans comprendre exactement pour quelle raison. Il ramassa la robe lacérée d'Hermione sur l'une des chaises qu'il dissimula dans le placard sous l'évier avec un sourire. Il sortit un plateau et quelques verres ainsi que des bouteilles -sodas, eau et vins provenant de la cave. Il rapporta le tout à la cuisine où le petit groupe ne s'était toujours pas installé. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et leur proposa de se servir. Il ne fallait pas non plus espérer qu'il les serve ! Ils s'assirent tous au bout de quelques minutes. Un silence pesa sur la pièce, silence presque morbide.

Drago remarqua avec stupéfaction le ventre arrondi de Ginny. Hermione ne lui en avait pas parlé... La nouvelle lui attira un demi sourire. Il n'avait pas fait attention durant le mariage -la robe de la rouquine lui assurant d'ailleurs de ne pas laisser voir un seul de ses kilos en trop. Ginny perçut son regard et avala rapidement la gorgée d'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? Que j'étais enceinte...

–Non. Et... ça explique votre mariage ! Se moqua t-il, ne pouvant être gentil trop longtemps de toute évidence.

–On se serait mariés dans tous les cas. Répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

–Et bien... félicitation. »

Hermione entra telle une étoile filante dans la pièce. Elle avait apparemment voulu se presser pour ne pas laisser Drago seul face aux lions trop longtemps. Il lui accorda un rictus censé la relaxer tout en faisant défiler son regard sur son corps. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Elle s'était douchée très vite, aidé par la magie. Sa robe d'été aux couleurs pastels moulait parfaitement son corps, dévoilant par accident quelques rougeurs des plus stupéfiantes ainsi qu'un léger bleu sur l'une de ses chevilles. Ses pieds nus laissèrent des marques humides sur le parquet. Drago lui tendit un verre de vin qu'il venait de lui remplir. Elle le but d'une traite, souhaitant se détendre.

Viktor Krum brisa ce bref instant de plaisir en une seule phrase.

« Hermione, je peux te parler ? »

Il n'accepterait de toute évidence qu'une seule réponse alors elle acquiesça distraitement, blêmissant néanmoins. Elle n'aimait guère les confrontations. Drago lui offrit alors la plus belle porte de sortie qu'elle n'ait jamais espéré. Il se leva avec une grâce déconcertante et l'attira vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser digne des plus beaux films d'amour hollywoodiens. Elle ne put qu'y répondre avec autant de passion que possible, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, renforçant le baiser alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, encerclant facilement de ses bras sa taille.

Il la lâcha lentement, avec une certaine douceur qu'elle trouva adorable. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, se tourna simplement vers Viktor Krum qui arborait une mine défaite mais résignée.

« Je crois que tu as les réponses à toutes tes questions. » lança Drago avec un regard noir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réplique très Malefoyienne d'une arrogance presque rassurante. Si il arrivait à prononcer ce genre de chose, c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça ! Viktor se leva d'un geste brusque. Hermione eut peur durant une courte seconde, craignant qu'il ne frappe Drago... Et se doutant que Viktor aurait davantage à risquer. Mais le bulgare quitta la pièce en maugréant mille insultes. Hermione le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers le coupable de la fuite.

« Je t'avais demandé d'être gentil !?

–Tu avais simplement demandé que je n'utilise pas mes poings. Tu n'avais rien précisé sur l'utilisation de mes lèvres... »

Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à faire souffrir un homme. Elle ne voulait pas avoir blessé Viktor Krum alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Drago leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Hermione retrouva Viktor assis au bas des marches de l'escalier. Elle s'installa juste à côté de lui, ses joues devenant rouges.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais voulu te le dire avec plus de douceur...

–Ton copain ne connaît pas ce mot de toute évidence. Cracha le brun avec colère. Qu'est ce qui peut te plaire chez ce type ? »

La jeune femme se tut quelques instants, se demandant quoi dire. Drago était beau. Drago était intelligent. Drago avait ce quelque chose de plus que les hommes, plus semblable aux dieux. Drago était si fort, mais en même temps si vulnérable. Drago avait un sourire à tomber lorsqu'il osait sourire... Rarement. Mais elle savait qu'aucune de ces raisons n'expliquait sa capacité à supporter le reste. Car Drago était violent. Drago était torturé. Drago était fermé aux autres. Drago ne savait pas aimer. Ne savait pas l'aimer elle. Alors elle murmura :

« Rien. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Ça ne s'explique pas. »

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard sombre. Elle savait ce à quoi il pensait : elle aimait déjà Drago lorsqu'ils avaient eux-mêmes couchés ensemble. Il parut presque méprisant un instant.

« Alors tu es ce genre de filles... Celles qui aiment les mauvais garçons qui vont les réduire en charpie ?! Parce que je sais qui il est ! Il est recherché par le ministère pour avoir tuer quatre personnes, dont son propre père ! C'est un grand malade ! Et si j'en crois ces marques sur ton corps... Il n'est pas non plus très gentil avec toi ! »

Hermione se redressa, n'ayant pas envie d'en entendre davantage.

« Ta colère à mon égard est légitime, Viktor. Mais ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de me respecter ! Et que ce soit clair entre nous... J'aime la façon dont il me traite ! Il n'est violent avec moi que lorsque je le lui demande ! »

O0°0O

Dans le salon, un court silence pesa quelques secondes après le départ d'Hermione, puis Molly lui lança un sourire.

« Je vois que ça marche bien... Je suis heureuse que tu n'en sois plus à l'étrangler. »

Elle n'avait pu empêcher cette dernière réflexion de franchir ses lèvres, comme pour lui signifier que dans tous les cas, elle serait toujours présente pour veiller sur sa petite protégée. Drago arbora une mimique des plus ironique, presque dédaigneuse.

« Non, sauf quand elle me le demande ! »

Ginny se mit à rire et Molly elle-même la suivit de peu. Drago fut soulagé qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal même si la grimace d'Harry lui prouva que tous n'avaient pas apprécié la plaisanterie. Il changea donc de sujet.

« Pourquoi... êtes-vous venu ?

–Pour deux raisons... La première, on va attendre Hermione pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! S'écria Ginny avec un sourire presque effrayant tant il était large.

–Et la seconde vous concerne. » Conclut le professeur MacGonagall.

Drago se réinstalla sur le siège qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, se doutant que le sujet serait particulièrement sérieux vu le ton de son ancienne enseignante.

« Je vous écoute.

– Nous avons réussi à vous faire avoir un rendez-vous avec le ministre lui-même.

–Avec Scrimgeour ? Articula Drago, se demandant si elle devenait folle.

–Non. Scrimgeour a démissionné. Le nouveau ministre est Kingsley Shacklebolt depuis exactement... quelques heures. Et, il peut largement te gracier !

–Comment... comment ça se fait ?!

–Il a toujours eu beaucoup d'influence au ministère depuis le temps qu'il y travaille. Expliqua Arthur. Et Scrimgeour ayant démissionné hier soir... Kingsley est le premier à qui tout le monde a pensé ! Il connaît toute l'histoire, a été là depuis le départ... Il faudra juste que tu la racontes devant lui et des membres du Magenmagot. Tu ne seras plus recherché de cette manière.

–Et... vous êtes certains qu'ils accepteront cette histoire aussi facilement ? »

La voix d'Hermione claqua l'air alors qu'elle se rapprochait du fauteuil où était assis Drago, s'installant auprès de lui.

« Et si ces gens... Ces membres du Magenmagot... Si ils ne le croyaient pas ? S'ils étaient amis avec... Narcissa Malefoy par exemple ?! Si ils essayaient de l'envoyer à Azkaban ?

–C'est pour cette raison que nous irons nous aussi avec lui. Quelques membres de l'Ordre... Ceux en qui Drago aura confiance...

–Et moi. Conclut Hermione avec fougue.

–Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hermione. Chuchota Molly.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce qu'il se pourrait que ça tourne mal... Répondit Drago à la place des adultes. Et que même moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois là si c'est le cas. »

Cette révélation creusa un étrange silence quasi religieux dans la pièce. Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle entortillait nerveusement. Ginny choisit ce moment là pour annoncer :

« Ce sont des jumeaux ! »

Hermione se redressa d'un bond en criant presque, enlaçant sa meilleure amie avec force comme pour partager sa joie. Cette déclaration détendit l'atmosphère durant une bonne demie heure où Harry et Ginny racontèrent l'histoire de l'appartement et chaque petite chose ayant rythmé les vies de tous durant les derniers jours. Drago ne participa à aucune discussion, songeur et pas vraiment à sa place parmi les Gryffondors. Viktor ne revint pas, s'étant de toute évidence installé pour le reste de la journée dans les escaliers.

Le soleil commença à se coucher et la discussion devint plus sérieuse. Drago accepta rapidement la proposition du professeur MacGonagall tant qu'au rendez vous au ministère, bien qu'Hermione n'ait pas l'air très emballée. Ron commença à avoir faim et ils pensèrent -_enfin !_ selon Drago- à partir.

Harry fit promettre à Hermione de ne plus rester sans donner de nouvelles pendant trop longtemps. De toute manière, elle accepta de les aider pour l'emménagement le lendemain, quand Drago irait au ministère avec quelques membres de l'Ordre. Viktor fut le premier à quitter les lieux sans un au revoir -Drago le traita d'impoli en un juron des plus grossier.

La porte se referma sur le petit groupe, Hermione s'appuyant en un soupir épuisé sur le bois. Drago lui accorda une moue railleuse.

« Alors ? On n'est plus habituée à la sociabilité ? »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, coquine et taquine. Elle se pencha pour attraper le bas de sa robe qu'elle releva en un mouvement assez érotique pour faire sourire le spectateur ravi qu'était Drago. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui, vrillant son regard au sien.

« Et si on reprenait où on en était ? »

Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise pour unique réponse. Réponse largement suffisante !

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilàà ! AlOrs ? alOrs ? AlOrs ? En fait, j'ai tellement détesté ce chapitre -à écrire du moins- que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'rendre compte de sa... qualité dirons nous. Je sais que j'aime mOn DragO d'amOur ! (et pis, il a même pas utilisé ces poings... Dois-je rajouter "Pour l'instant" ?) Ah oui, et je ne sais pas du tout du tout où je vais ! xD Mes plans changent, j'ai mon épilogue [enfin, dans ma tête] mais je ne sais pas du tout -mais alors vraiment pas- comment le reste de la fic va se dérouler... enfin, j'ai un peu de mal à organiser tout ça... ce qui m'bloque au niveau de l'écriture... Bref ! Donnez moii vOs avis ! pleaseuh pleaseuh pleaseuh ! xD *à genoux devant son ordinateur !*_**

**_SinOn; j'ai posté un OS DragO & HermiOne sur Délires et Délices alors (vu que c'est vOt' cOuple nan ? =p) allez y jeter un coup d'oeil! Je vais poster le Harry & HermiOne (dites vous que c'est l'état des médicaments sur mon cerveau mais en ce moment, j'ai des idées vraiment... stupéfiantes que j'pensais ne jamais réussir à écrire lOl) lundi je pense et puis ensuite mOn Neville & Luna (qui sera déconseillé aux âmes sensibles ! mdr)... Pour le James & Lily, se sera sans doute le dernier posté... le N°10 parce que le plus long et que je veux qu'il soit parfait (j'y suis quand même depuis... presque deux mois ! xD) Et puis, j'ai expliqué un peu mes projets et tout ça sur mon profil ! ^^ Allez y jeter un ptit coup d'oeil ! _**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (toujours à genoux !) _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	25. Chapitre 24

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

**_PfiOu ! Là vous vous dites : enfin !? Bah, j'avoue que moi aussi... Après avoir passé une journée entière à organiser la fin de la fic, chaque scènes, chaque moments clés, chaque coupures de chapitres, comment je devais faire si ou ça... après avoir écris mon Epilogue -oui, non mais moi qui écris dans l'ordre tout du long, il ne faut pas rêver non plus ! Et je voulais voir où je devais exactement en venir et comment y arriver ! Chaque détail est donc désormais prévu -parce que quand j'écris sans savoir où je vais, j'avoue que c'est du gros n'importe quoi et que le n'importe quoi me prend étrangement beaucoup plus de temps ! Bref, c'est avec un goût bizarre dans la bouche que je vous annonce que cette fic comportera 30 chapitres -dont le prologue et l'épilogue hein. Donc, plus que cinq chapitres et l'épilogue... _**

**_A dire vrai, la violence de la relation Drago & Hermione n'était pas censé aller aussi loin ! Ce petit -ou grand- détail à provoqué quelques changements de l'histoire... Je vous parlerais pitêtre de ce qui était prévu ! mais ça n'a pas grand intérêt. Bref, ces changements ont légèrement raccourcis l'histoire... quoi qu'elle n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus longue... juste beaucoup plus niaise xD_**

**_Bon sinOn, je remerci à nouveau Ju (lettre à James dans ce chapitre mais qu'est ce qu'elle est vide ! J'ai juste réalisé un truc... que James dit lui-même ! Quand je dis que ce sont mes persOs qui dirigent tout ! xD) Et pis mercii à tous les autres ! Pour petite information également, BloodyNessyZabini a fait une playlist pour Inexistence (je dois aussi le faire ! xD) que vous pourrez trouver sur son profil ! Allez dOnc y jeter un coup d'oeil ! Et j'en profite pour la remercier des superbes citations qu'elle m'a passé ! Je les utiliserais à la fin... _**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"L'amOur sans éternité s'appelle angOisse : l'éternité sans amOur s'appelle enfer..."  
**Gustave ThibOn_

_**"Ce qu'il y a d'ennuyeux dans l'amOur, c'est que c'est un crime Où l'On ne peut se passer d'un cOmplice."  
**Charles Baudelaire_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Drago bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, glissa sa main sur la chute de reins d'Hermione sans s'en rendre compte. Elle entrouvrit les yeux lorsque le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux et elle se demanda pourquoi ce fichu astre se levait avec les poules, ne la laissant pas profiter encore un peu des quelques minutes qui lui restaient en compagnie de son amant. Le jeune homme en question enfouit son visage en son cou en ronchonnant, de toute évidence dérangé par la lumière lui aussi. Il comptait manifestement se cacher dans ses boucles brunes pour y échapper. Il était inutile de préciser que sa technique ne faisait pas ses preuves. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, les poussant vers l'arrière en une étrange caresse. Il sourit très légèrement. Elle remarqua une petite marque sur l'épaule du garçon, une morsure. Elle s'empourpra.

« C'est moi qui t'ai mordu ?

–Non, non... Je me suis fait ça moi-même ! Railla t-il. J'ai réussi à me dévisser la tête et à me mordre tout seul comme un grand... »

Elle lui tira bêtement la langue qu'il s'empressa de mordiller en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle se souvint brusquement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'elle aimait souffrir. Il sentit qu'elle se raidissait sous les doigts, et pas de plaisir pour une fois.

« À quoi penses tu ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, calant son visage dans le creux de son cou, humant son parfum à en perdre haleine. Il interpréta sa réaction après avoir réfléchi aux problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour mon rendez-vous au Ministère ?

–Non. Je sais que si quelqu'un peut convaincre une assemblée de son innocence -qui plus est lorsque c'est vrai- c'est bien toi ! Tu possèdes un don de persuasion à toutes épreuves...

–Je possédais. Corrigea t-il mécaniquement. Je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis trop longtemps... Et je ne suis plus certain d'être... un Malefoy. »

Elle se redressa pour le contempler, remarquant sa mâchoire crispée et l'ombre qui s'était emparée de son regard gris orageux. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et il se tourna vers elle, se forçant à lui sourire pour la rassurer en quelque sorte, aussi pour ne pas montrer que ce sujet lui était particulièrement douloureux à évoquer. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il commençait à parler de ce qu'il avait fait...

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tué... Lucius Malefoy que tu n'es plus un Malefoy. Nous sommes parfois différents de nos parents, de notre famille. Ça ne nous exclut en rien pour autant. Dans ce cas, je ne serais plus une Granger simplement parce que je suis une sorcière.

–Ce qu'on est n'est pas un crime. Répliqua t-il. Ce qu'on fait peut l'être.

–Ce n'est pas avec un tel comportement que tu vas convaincre le Magenmagot ! S'exclama t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit, le dominant un peu comme pour le forcer à l'écouter. Tu dois croire en ton innocence !

–Mais... Je ne suis pas innocent !

–Si ! Bien sûr que tu l'es ! C'était... de la légitime défense ! Tu as eu la réaction la plus normale qui soit ! Keira est morte par leur faute et... »

Elle se tut. Elle avait prononcé le prénom de Keira accompagnée du mot « morte » ce qui semblait être le comble de l'horreur. Elle baissa les yeux. Il resta figé dans une expression étrange, mélange de peine et de désarroi, puis -voyant la mine pâle d'Hermione- haussa finalement les épaules et changea de sujet.

« Si ce n'était pas mon rendez-vous qui t'inquiétait, que se passe t-il ? »

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard qui disait tout. Son visage avait beau dissimuler à la perfection l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, son regard semblait perdu. Elle se rallongea lentement à ses côtés, comprenant qu'il attendait réellement sa réponse car elle lui permettrait de penser à autre chose. Alors elle s'expliqua, confiant ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

« Hier... Tu m'as plus ou moins dit que j'étais... masochiste...

–Oui ? Insista t-il, voulant qu'elle continu.

–Et... Je me demandais si tu le pensais vraiment et pourquoi tu le pensais... »

Il fronça brièvement les sourcils, songeur. Elle resta silencieuse tout le temps que dura la préparation de sa réponse, impatiente tout de même bien qu'elle tente de le cacher. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'es pas... masochiste. Enfin... disons que, je sais parfaitement que tu ne supporterais jamais que je te frappe vraiment ou que nous utilisions certains objets, ou encore que je t'humilie ou... Tu as tes limites. J'ai aussi les miennes. Seulement, nos limites à nous sont à peu près les mêmes et nous supportons beaucoup plus de choses que le commun des mortels. Et que cette faculté à supporter la douleur, ou la violence nous pousse toujours plus loin...

–Tu veux dire... Que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ?

–Si. Quand on aura atteint nos limites... Mais... Je crois que toi et moi, nous sommes un peu têtus et qu'il faudra du temps pour que nous nous fatiguions l'un de l'autre. De plus, ta capacité à avoir tant d'orgasmes... C'est aussi quelque chose qui nous donnera toujours envie d'aller plus loin. Nous aurons toujours des records à abattre. Même à soixante ans !

–Tu sais, Drago... à soixante ans, tu ne seras plus capable de grand chose... » Se moqua t-elle.

Il éclata de rire face à la moue angélique qu'elle arbora à l'instant et tenta de se défendre.

« Je suis inépuisable ! Je serais toujours d'attaque ! »

Elle se contenta de lui répondre avec un rictus dubitatif en glissant ses doigts contre son torse, de plus en plus bas. Il ferma les yeux et marmonna :

« Tu es inépuisable toi aussi... Il faudrait plusieurs hommes pour te contenter...

–Je croyais que tu étais toujours d'attaque ! »

Il se retourna d'un geste brusque et se retrouva au dessus d'elle, lui tenant les mains au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il le sentit et parut quelque peu hésitant.

« Si tu veux que je sois doux, je peux l'être. Après tout, je vais peut-être finir ma journée à Azkaban alors c'est mon moment de bonté ! »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de trente secondes pour répondre :

« C'est justement une bonne raison pour ne pas l'être... »

**_°¤_¤°_**

« Je ne veux pas que Potter vienne ! »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, vrillant son regard à celui de Drago qui avait sifflé cette phrase entre ses dents tout en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle soit parfaitement audible. À l'autre bout du salon des Weasley, Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire. Hermione Granger mettant ses mains sur ses hanches à la manière de Molly Weasley, ça avait de quoi les inquiéter. Quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient présents et voulaient accompagner Drago au ministère, craignant -ou souhaitant pour certains- qu'une bataille se déclenche.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire !? Il veut aider ! Tu ne peux pas refuser que je vienne, puis qu'Harry vienne ! Et ensuite, ce sera quoi ? Tu voudrais y aller seul aussi peut-être !? S'emporta Hermione en fusillant Drago du regard lequel jeta un léger coup d'oeil en arrière vers les autres personnes présentes.

–Oui ! Je suis parfaitement capable d'y aller seul justement !

–Non, tu n'en es pas capable ! Arrête de jouer au plus malin !

–On dirait maman... » Bredouilla Ginny à l'adresse de Ron qui étouffa un rire.

Le professeur MacGonagall se sentit obligée d'intervenir et s'approcha de Drago et d'Hermione, qui -elle le savait- camperaient sur leur position jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours si personne ne réagissait.

« Mr Malefoy, malgré votre capacité à vous débrouiller seul, cette histoire ne concerne pas que vous ! Elle concerne aussi Miss Granger, Mr Potter et la famille Weasley. Ils vous ont recueillit et avaient une grande affection pour votre soeur... Il serait très respectueux de votre part de ne pas l'oublier. Cette histoire nous a tous affecté d'une certaine manière et je crois qu'aucun de nous ne souhaiterait qu'après tous les efforts que nous avons faits, vous soyez condamné. Je suppose également que Miss Granger exercera toute la magie dont elle peut faire preuve pour vous enfermer ici si vous résistez. Et dieu seul sait qu'elle s'y connaît ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire très fier et Harry et Ron se lancèrent au même moment une oeillade amusée. Drago scruta Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire angélique digne d'une sainte -qu'elle n'était pas, il le savait mieux que tous.

« Okay... Y n'empêche que je ne veux pas que Potter soit là ! »

Le Potter en question se leva du canapé, résigné.

« D'accord. Tant qu'il y a des membres de l'Ordre pour t'accompagner, je n'ai aucune raison particulière d'y aller personnellement. »

Drago soupira, apparemment soulagé qu'il ne vienne pas. Hermione parut soucieuse pendant un instant, se demandant à quoi il pensait exactement. Elle ne trouverait pas de réponse à cette question, elle le savait.

Une organisation fébrile se mit en place et quatre personnes furent désignées pour accompagner Drago à son audience : Arthur et Bill Weasley et les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue. Drago n'adressa pas un signe d'adieux à Hermione lorsqu'il quitta les lieux avec la petite troupe censé le protéger au cas où.

**_°¤_¤°_**

Hermione se rongeait soigneusement les ongles, le regard rivé sur le canapé que Ron déplaçait par magie sous les indications de Ginny. Après avoir passé la matinée à nettoyer de fond en comble l'appartement, ils s'occupaient du salon et de la cuisine, organisant les meubles. Les petits détails ne seraient installés que le lendemain. Harry avait repeint les murs en blanc grâce à un sortilège.

« Hermione ! Tu m'écoutes ? S'enquit Ron avec une grimace exaspérée.

–Hum hum...

–Oui, ça se voit ! Allez, arrête de penser à Drago ! Maman nous préviendra quand ils reviendront !

–Mais ça fait déjà plus de cinq heures... »

Harry revint dans le salon après s'être occupé de la chambre. Il observa ses amis et sa femme, se demandant pourquoi ils arboraient tous des mines si renfrognées. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'absence de Drago et soupira. Il se demandait lui aussi pourquoi c'était si long. Cependant, comme toujours, il essaya d'être positif et de remonter le moral des trois autres.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit : Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ! »

Hermione se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, agacée. Elle se sentait étrangement vide depuis le départ de Drago. Elle s'était peu à peu habituée à sa présence et le savoir loin d'elle -et peut-être en danger- lui brouillait l'estomac. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle n'était plus aussi à l'aise qu'autrefois avec ses amis. Ils semblaient différents... Ou peut-être l'était-elle elle-même. Harry et Ginny volaient sur leur petite bulle rose de bonheur, impatients de l'arrivée de leurs deux enfants, impatients de connaître le sexe de leurs bébés, impatients d'emménager réellement dans leur petit nid, impatients de vivre tout simplement... Et inconsciemment, elle les enviait. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants bien sûr, mais aurait voulu être aussi douée qu'eux pour réprimer la souffrance et la peur de l'extérieur. Pourtant, ils devaient bien être effrayés eux aussi, non ?

Harry s'installa avec Hermione sur le canapé, courbaturé par la fatigue. Il regarda ses amis et bredouilla.

« Il faut que je vous parle. »

Il évita volontairement le regard de Ginny posé sur lui. Ron et Hermione échangèrent une grimace, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur meilleur ami. Harry se tourna vers son épouse, la gorge nouée. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa, le coeur battant, inquiète. Harry regarda longuement ses mains avant de se lancer.

« Ginny, tu... Tu vas accoucher dans moins de cinq mois... Et j'aimerais mieux éviter de devoir à partir ensuite. En plus, ce sont deux bébés alors... Il faudra que je sois présent. Et plus encore... j'aimerais vraiment que la guerre soit finie d'ici là... C'est peut-être utopiste ! Ajouta t-il en voyant Hermione se redresser sur son siège. Mais je veux qu'au moins, nous avancions... Nous avons complètement cessé de vivre depuis près de trois mois, mais nous continuons tous à lire la Gazette, nous voyons ce qu'il s'y passe. Et nous ne faisons rien !

–Avec Keira et Drago, on avait d'autres chats à fouetter, Harry ! Rappela Ron.

–Oui, peut-être, sauf qu'il y a dehors d'autres hommes tels que Yaxley et qu'il y a sûrement d'autres Keira... Des dizaines d'autres Keira ! Et... Je sais que je me suis laissé distraire ces derniers temps... et c'est normal... J'en avais besoin, je crois. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on avance. Il faut qu'on se batte. Et pour ça, il faut que je me remette à la chasse des Horcruxes avant toute chose. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la petite pièce. Harry n'osa pas relever ses yeux de ses mains. Ron semblait proprement stupéfait, figé tant il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il n'avait pas eu de discussion avec Harry sur le sujet depuis Poudlard -où ils continuaient à faire quelques recherches. Et désormais, il l'annonçait comme ça sans le prévenir, sans avertissement pour qu'il évite la crise cardiaque... Hermione aussi paraissait sous le choc, bien que quelque peu rassurée. Ainsi, lui aussi craignait pour son avenir ! Elle n'était donc pas la seule à se rendre compte que leur vie n'avait rien d'un conte de fée.

Mais la pire des réactions -celle qu'Harry redoutait le plus- fut celle de Ginny. Elle blêmit si violemment qu'il aurait pu avoir peur pour elle si il avait osé la regarder. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et elle se mit à trembler légèrement, claquant des dents.

Hermione fut la première à le remarquer et se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre. Harry fit de même après les quelques instants qu'il lui fallut pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait un problème. Il s'agenouilla devant la rouquine, prenant ses mains dans les siennes en tentant de cesser ses tremblements.

« Ginny... Ginny, regarde moi. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, en proie à ce qu'il sembla être une sorte de crise d'angoisse incontrôlable. Ron s'avança également, se demandant si il devait prévenir quelqu'un, puis le proposant à Harry qui refusa d'un signe de la main, lui ordonnant de s'éloigner pour que Ginny ait plus de place pour respirer convenablement. Ses larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues blêmes. Il posa quelques baisers sur ses poignets, souhaitant par dessus tout qu'elle se calme.

« Ginny... Je ne partirais pas si tu ne le veux vraiment pas. Je partirais après la naissance si tu préfères. »

Elle dodelina de la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte du tout. Elle ne voulait pas vivre sa grossesse seule comme elle ne voulait pas faire vivre ses enfants sans leur père. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à ce qui serait le pire pour elle, et pour eux et fit à nouveau signe que non, plus décidée cette fois.

« Désolée... Sanglota-t-elle. J'étais... juste... surprise ! On va mettre ça sur le compte de mes hormones, d'accord ? »

Harry lui lança un désarmant sourire et acquiesça tout en tendant sa main vers la joue de la rouquine, qui reprenait légèrement des couleurs. Hermione parut soulagée, son regard fixé sur le ventre rond de sa meilleure amie. Elle adressa une grimace agacée à Harry, lui faisant comprendre que sa femme étant enceinte, il devait apprendre à annoncer les grandes nouvelles avec plus de douceur. Ron s'étala sur le canapé avec un soupir soulagé.

Ginny murmura faiblement en regardant Harry.

« Vas y... tu peux continuer à t'expliquer... Quand comptes-tu partir ?

–En fait... J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et je me suis dit que plus tôt je partirais, plus tôt je reviendrais ! Et aussi... Qu'avec de l'aide, j'irais beaucoup plus vite. Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Je sais que j'avais refusé votre présence la première fois, mais maintenant... Je crois que ce serait plus intelligent de ma part d'accepter que vous veniez avec moi ! À trois, nous irons beaucoup plus vite, prendrons moins de risques.

–Sérieusement !? S'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond.

–Oui. » Acquiesça Harry avec un faible sourire, comme si lui-même n'était pas convaincu de sa décision.

Ron parut plus heureux que jamais et poussa un rugissement de joie en se mettant à sautiller comme un gamin, ce qui déclencha les rires quasi simultanés d'Harry et de Ginny, la jeune fille sembla rassurée de savoir que son mari ne serait plus seul cette fois. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que le visage d'Hermione s'était ostensiblement refermé. Elle ne dit mot alors que Ron faisait l'idiot, Harry l'accompagnant bientôt sous les rires de Ginny.

Elle se força un peu à sourire, pour faire bonne figure mais sentit sa tête lui tourner. Passer des semaines à la recherche d'un objet avec Ron et Harry 24h/24 ? Et pire que tout, sans Drago ? Elle se demanda si elle serait capable de passer tant de temps avec eux et sans lui. Elle avait la réponse à sa question, réponse qui lui brouilla l'estomac alors que des larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Un plop interrompu ce moment, lui sauvant un peu la mise car ses amis se seraient forcément rendu compte de son trouble. Lupin apparut dans la pièce, tous se tournèrent vers lui, attendant son verdict.

« Il s'est passé quoi alors ? S'exclama Ron, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence.

–Quelques petits soucis... Mais ça devrait aller. Vous venez ? »

Ils acquiescèrent comme un seul homme avant de tous tranplaner, Ginny avec l'aide d'Harry. Ils réapparurent tous dans le salon des Weasley et Hermione sentit sa tête tourner encore plus lorsqu'elle aperçue Drago, le torse ensanglanté. Molly s'occupait de lui et, relevant la tête vers Hermione, il esquissa un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ça va...

–Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé !? » Hurla t-elle au bord de l'hystérie alors que Ginny s'éloignait vers la cuisine pour respirer.

Le professeur Rogue avait de multiples balafres sur le torse et sa jambe saignait abondamment. Arthur Weasley n'avait que des blessures légères, Bill également bien que Fleur pleurant à chaudes larmes dans ses bras semblait penser le contraire. Teddy, dans les bras de sa mère, tendit les bras vers son parrain, lequel le prit sans quitter des yeux le spectacle se déroulant devant lui. Hermione s'approcha de Drago qui semblait plus pâle que jamais.

Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant, entrant dans la pièce en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le blond dont les cheveux collaient à son front. Elle poussa un grognement mécontent et déclara d'une voix pincée :

« Vous ne deviez pas vous reposer !? Déjà que vous ne venez jamais à l'infirmerie alors que je vous ai demandé de le faire ! Et en plus, vous osez vous battre ?

–Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta Hermione d'une voix pressante.

–Mais regardez moi ça ! Hurla Madame Pomfresh sans que quiconque ne fasse attention à la jeune fille qui s'impatientait. Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces bleus ? Et cette morsure là ? Vous vous êtes fait mordre ? »

Drago étouffa un rire, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur à l'abdomen, sans doute due à une côte brisée. Hermione parut horripilée par cette manie qu'il avait de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux et s'emporta :

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Drago !

–Pourtant, ça l'était quand tu me l'as faite cette morsure ! Répliqua t-il en souriant, railleur, ne se souciant pas de la bonne dizaine de personnes qui les regardaient. Et cesse donc de tout prendre au dramatique ! Ce n'est rien... Juste quelques blessures... Tu m'en aurais infligé de bien pires... »

Elle fut estomaquée, furieuse de l'aplomb avec lequel il exposait leur vie sexuelle devant ses amis et ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Son regard s'assombrit et le sourire de Drago s'effaça légèrement, comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » répéta une fois encore, exigeant une réponse cette fois.

Encore une fois, la seconde dans la même journée, Hermione semblait être sur le point de l'étriper. Et Drago s'amusait toujours de la situation alors que Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de lui. Du moins en apparence, car le visage fermé d'Hermione lui donna presque envie de s'excuser. Il ne le fit pas, n'était simplement pas capable de ravaler sa fierté une bonne fois pour toute. Arthur voyait que la discussion risquait bien de s'envenimer entre les deux jeunes gens si personne n'intervenait. Il prit donc la parole.

« Tout s'est bien passé au départ. Les membres du Magenmagot ont écouté Drago jusqu'au bout. Et le soutien de Kingsley nous a vraiment aidé... Certains étaient un peu suspicieux au départ, mais on a tous expliqué que Keira existait vraiment. Ils ont fini par nous croire. Seulement, voilà... Ils n'ont pas voulu complètement gracier Drago. Ils comprenaient pourquoi il a tué Lucius Malefoy et Yaxley, mais pas la mort de deux autres mangemorts.

–Quoi ? Cria Harry. Non, mais c'est n'importe quoi, ils l'auraient tué !

–Je sais, Harry. Acquiesça Arthur. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai rendu le jugement. Bref, Kingsley a réussi à les persuader que nous étions en temps de guerre, et que Drago nous aiderait...

–Parce que Drago va nous aider ? Marmonna Ron à Harry, lequel haussa les épaules alors qu'Arthur continuait.

–Et ils ont accepté de remettre leur jugement à plus tard.

–Comment ça à plus tard ?

–Lorsque la guerre sera finie. Excepté si nous nous portons garants pour lui lors de ce prochain procès et que nous apportons des preuves de sa collaboration avec l'Ordre, il sera envoyé à Azkaban pour double meurtre avec préméditation et utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables. Bien évidemment, dans le cas où cette guerre finirait mal pour nous, il n'y aura certainement même pas de procès et il sera tué... »

Hermione dut s'asseoir tant elle tremblait, Madame Pomfresh soignant toujours Drago qui n'avait même pas cillé en entendant le récit qu'Arthur venait de conter. Le silence pesa sur la pièce, puis Harry interrogea vaillamment.

« Mais ça n'explique pas l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez maintenant ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

–Nous avons tous signé quelques papiers attestants de notre présence au premier procès, Drago a dû accepter de ne pas quitter le pays avant le second procès... Nous avons un peu discuté avec Kingsley qui a pensé qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une victoire. Et c'est au moment de sortir du ministère que tout a déraillé. Bellatrix Lestrange et d'autres mangemorts que nous ne connaissons pas nous attendaient...

–Des nouvelles recrues. Compléta Drago, les adultes se tournant vers lui comme pour demander des explications. Vous pensiez quoi ? Hermione m'a parlé de tous ces jeunes venant du monde entier pour vaincre Voldemort et sauver le monde et tout ça... Et bien, les Mangemorts ont exactement le même genre de jeunes, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes idéaux. Et que pendant que tous vos gentils petits adolescents papotent dans le salon de je-ne-sais-quelle-baraque, des mini-mangemorts sont entraînés à tuer, à torturer ! Et vu qu'ils s'en moquent un peu du nombre de personne mourant pour « la cause », c'est eux qui sont engagés pour le sale boulot. Comme ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

–Ils sont sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ? Se rassura Fleur en tenant la main de Bill.

–Non. Ils sont là de leur plein gré ! Ils sont là pour tuer car ça leur fait plaisir. »

Cette annonce causa un blanc des plus glacial, tous choqués de l'apprendre bien que conscients de cette vérité bien avant qu'on ne la leur annonce, ne voulant autrefois pas y croire. Hermione tenta de reprendre le fil.

« Et ils vous ont attaqués ?

–Oui. Acquiesça Drago en grimaçant alors que l'infirmière tâtonnait sur son torse afin de mesurer l'importance de ses blessures.

–Et comment vous vous en êtes sorti ?

–On a plus ou moins, pris la fuite... Avoua Bill en baissant les yeux. Ils étaient une quinzaine. Ils ont tué trois gardes du ministère dont un jeune Auror et pas mal de visiteurs... Presque comme si ça les amusait... On a réussi à s'enfuir. De toutes manières, nous n'avions aucune chance. Et nous voulions les éloigner...

–Et Kingsley ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ?

–Il donne une interview pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui à la Gazette du Sorcier... Cette attaque le lendemain de son élection, ça risque de lui porter préjudice. Si il est remplacé... on peut-être quasiment certain qu'un autre procès sera organisé pour Drago, et cette fois, ça se passera beaucoup plus mal ! »

Cette mauvaise nouvelle fini de porter un coup au moral déjà assez bas de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule -comme le dit Madame Weasley un peu plus tard- Madame Pomfresh annonça à Drago d'un ton glacial en un semblant de réprimande :

« Vous vous êtes encore déboîté la hanche, jeune homme ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Ron s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé du 12 Square Grimmaurd, le regard dirigé vers la cuisine où une discussion « entre adultes » se déroulait. Il était déjà tard et seuls quelques adolescents étaient encore présents dans le salon, jouant pour la plupart aux Échecs Version Sorcier, car ils n'avaient ainsi pas besoin de comprendre leurs langues respectives. Ron observa quelques minutes la petite dispute entre Severus Rogue et Minerva MacGonagall à propos des chambres : des gens qu'ils accueillaient tous généreusement sans problèmes encombraient les chambres, et ne faisaient rien de leurs journées.

Il sentit le bras du canapé s'affaissait et leva la tête pour découvrir celle qu'il avait vainement tenté d'éviter depuis le mariage. Il ne put retenir un grognement d'appréhension mêlée à de la déception. Elena eut un vague sourire en l'entendant, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine recouverte d'un t-shirt de nuit violet avec des personnages de dessins animés moldus, puis plia ses jambes -étrangement dépourvues d'un pantalon ou autres et uniquement recouvertes jusqu'à mi-mollets de chaussettes à rayures jaunes et noires. Il eut brusquement très envie de lui demander si elle tentait de lancer une mode ou si les jeunes s'habillaient vraiment comme ça dans son pays. Il se retint, ne voulant pas engager une discussion qui -il le savait- serait sans doute très longue.

« Tu essayais de m'éviter ? S'enquit-elle en le poussant de toutes ses forces -autant dire qu'il ne bougea que de quelques centimètres- pour avoir plus de place.

–Mmh. Marmonna t-il en une réponse qui n'engageait à rien tout en acceptant de se déplacer légèrement pour qu'elle s'asseye.

–Parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Tu es toujours... malade ? »

Elle avait conclu sa phrase en un sourire railleur et il comprit qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été malade. Elle se laissa glisser dans la petite place qu'il lui céda, se retrouvant collée entre le bras du canapé et Ron. Le rouquin se déplaça, lui laissant autant de place qu'elle le voulait en se tassant à l'autre bout du fauteuil.

« Euh... non, ça va mieux. Bredouilla t-il avec un sourire gêné.

–Mmh. Je n'en doute pas. Tu vomissais partout, c'est ça ?

–Ouais...

–Mon pauvre ! Se moqua t-elle, mi-fâchée, mi-hilare. La prochaine fois, tu me préviendras, je m'occuperais de toi. »

Ron se tourna brusquement vers elle, les sourcils froncés en une ligne droite. Il prit quelques secondes avant de marmonner, quelque peu en colère.

« Tu serais gentille d'arrêter de faire des sous-entendus de ce genre, s'il te plait.

–Et pourquoi exactement ? Répliqua t-elle en appuyant son menton dans sa paume. Pour que tu puisses ruminer tranquillement tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant les derniers mois, ce que tu aurais pu faire, ce que tu aurais dû faire, ce que tu n'as pas fait... Et quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que ça te ferait avancé ?

–De quoi tu parles ? La questionna t-il d'une voix blanche.

–De ta petite amie, celle qui est morte. Keira... C'est bien ça ? J'ai entendu tes frères parlaient d'elle alors...

–Alors tu t'es dit qu'en me draguant, j'irais mieux ? »

Il se leva du canapé, le regard plus sombre que jamais, détestant par-dessus l'idée qu'on parle de lui dans son dos, que ses frères discutent de Keira et de lui, de ce qu'ils ne savaient pas. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait, alors comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de faire des commentaires devant d'autres personnes ? Et surtout, comment cette Elena qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait-elle s'imaginer qu'il tomberait dans ses bras juste parce qu'il était faible actuellement ?

« Je ne te draguais pas. Coupa Elena, mettant fin au bourdonnement désagréable de pensées qu'il avait dans la tête. J'essayais juste... d'engager la conversation.

–Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je te fais... pitié, c'est ça ?

–Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je voulais juste que tu... te rendes compte que la vie continu. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois plusieurs balafres blanchâtres sur ses bras et ses jambes, de fines striures provoquées par il-ne-savait-quoi. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de l'effet d'un sort, comme peut-être un Sectusempra qui n'avait pas été soigné assez rapidement ou pas de la bonne façon. Elle perçut son regard sur ses marques et bredouilla :

« C'est pour ça que je suis là... J'essayais juste de te remonter le moral... Mon petit-ami est mort il y a trois mois, tué par des Mangemorts avec sa famille. C'est pour ça que je suis ici... Pour le venger. Et puis pour me reconstruire aussi... Je m'excuse d'avoir été si entreprenante. Je ne voulais pas te gêner ou déshonorer la mémoire de ta petite amie. Ce n'était pas mon but. J'avais juste... envie de parler à quelqu'un qui comprenne.

–C'est quoi toutes ces marques ? Demanda t-il après un court instant de réflexion, se rasseyant.

–J'étais là quand il a été tué...

–Je ne savais pas que les Mangemorts allaient dans d'autres pays.

–En fait, ce sont des apprentis Mangemorts. Ils tuent ceux qui ont tenté de se rebeller durant la première guerre et leur famille. En prévention, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Avant que comme moi, ou d'autres, nous venions en Angleterre, au centre de cette maudite guerre afin de nous battre.

–Et tes parents, ils sont où ?

–Ils ne font pas partie des gens qui se battent pour quoi que ce soit. Chuchota t-elle sans donner plus d'explications.

–Et... ton petit ami, ses parents se battaient ?

–Oui. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin, il faisait comme nous, allait taguer des murs la nuit avec des messages qui disaient de continuer à se battre, de ne pas se laisser faire ! On fait tous plus ou moins ça dans plusieurs pays. C'est comme ça que tous les jeunes se trouvant ici ont commencés. Certains ont eu moins de chances que d'autres. »

Ron s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui avaient pu lui faire croire que seuls les Anglais souffraient de cette guerre. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi tous ces gens étaient là, à avoir envie de se battre pour un monde meilleur... Il avait bêtement pensé que c'était par charité, par volonté de têtes brûlées aussi. Mais non, ils se battaient autant pour le pays, pour leurs propres familles qu'eux, ceux qui vivaient au centre du combat. Elena parut bien analyser son silence car -pour une fois- elle le compléta parfaitement. Ils restèrent assis sans dire un mot durant quelques minutes. Puis, détestant ce genre de moment, elle se tourna vers lui, souriante malgré la tristesse de ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqués auparavant. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé avant ce soir là, parce qu'il n'avait pas perçu tous ces petits détails qui montraient qu'elle n'était pas qu'une bavarde un peu folle qui s'habillait trop coloré. Elle murmura avec une mimique étrange.

« Tu veux me parler de Keira ? »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Harry s'écroula sur le lit aux draps défaits de l'appartement en baillant. Ginny et lui passeraient leur toute première nuit ensemble dans leur nouveau chez-eux, et -contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait- il était trop épuisé pour ne serait ce que penser à lui faire l'amour. Le déménagement avait fini de broyer chacun de ses os et il fourra son visage dans l'oreiller en ronchonnant. Il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, Ginny chantonnant sous la douche. Il se demanda si ça prendrait longtemps. La connaissant, il avait bien une demie heure devant lui. Il s'empara donc de l'enveloppe traînant sur la table de chevet. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant d'oser l'ouvrir, ses doigts tremblant très légèrement. Il sourit en remarquant que son père avait exactement la même écriture que lui.

_Harry,_

_Alors que j'écris cette lettre, tu n'as que trois mois. Et il m'est difficile de t'imaginer âgé de dix-sept ans, presque diplômé, étudiant -ou n'étudiant pas si tu es comme moi. Mais bon, aussi jeune, tu me ressembles déjà beaucoup, les yeux de ta mère en plus -grâce à Merlin ! De tels yeux ne pouvaient se perdre. Je me plais à rêver que tu seras un garçon assez futé, courageux, un gryffondor dans l'âme... Tout en n'héritant pas de l'arrogance qui m'a longtemps caractérisé. J'espère également que la prophétie te concernant ne prend pas trop d'importance sur ta vie -bien que si tu lis cette lettre, ça veut déjà dire que ta mère et moi ne sommes plus de ce monde._

_À ton âge, tu dois avoir une petite amie... Avec un peu de chance -et avec beaucoup d'aplomb, tu réussiras sans doute ta vie amoureuse. Je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner sur le sujet, moi et les femmes, ça fait deux ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à convaincre ta mère de m'épouser..._

_Niveau travail... Mes connaissances sont assez limitées. Comme Sirius, je suis plutôt du genre flemmard, à travailler juste au minimum syndical. Ta mère aurait davantage de choses à te dire... Ou Remus._

_En fait, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi dire à un fils de dix-sept ans. Juste à celui de trois mois qui dort à quelques mètres de moi dans les bras de sa mère. Parce qu'il est le seul que je connaisse et que j'espère pouvoir le voir grandir et lui dire tout ce qu'il faudrait face à face._

_Alors simplement, je dirais ce qui ne changera pas avec le temps. Que tu es le plus beau garçon du monde -tu es un vainqueur de la loterie génétique ! Que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que j'espère à chaque instant que tu vivras une belle vie, faite d'amour et d'amitié parce qu'au fond, c'est ce qui importe le plus. Et j'espère que ta mère et moi aurons fait un maximum parti de cette vie._

_Papa._

**_°¤_¤°_**

Drago se retourna sur le lit, se rendant compte de la tension que dégageait Hermione à ses côtés. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le plafond et ne pouvait de toute évidence par dormir. Il déplaça sa main sur son ventre, puis sur sa poitrine. Ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'il la caressait doucement, ne provoquant même pas un frisson sur sa peau doré. Il se redressa pour la dévisager, la pleine lune éclairant faiblement son visage.

« Tu m'en veux ?

–Tu t'en fiches, non ? On est juste des amants ! Nous ne faisons que baisser ! C'est un jeu débile...

–De quoi tu parles ?

–De ce que tu as dit devant tous mes amis et ma famille -du moins ceux que je considère comme telle : que je t'avais mordu ! Et tu as sous-entendu que nos rapports sexuels n'avaient rien de conventionnels !

–C'est le cas. Coupa Drago avec un rictus presque fier.

–Et l'univers entier ne doit pas forcément le savoir !

–Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas avoir honte de ce que tu fais...

–Et toi tu devrais apprendre à me respecter un minimum ! »

Drago la regarda si intensément qu'elle aurait pu brûler sous son regard. Elle détourna les yeux et il passa de longues minutes à la scruter, fini par se baisser pour embrasser son épaule puis sa nuque.

« Hermione... »

Elle se contenta de soupirer. Il fit glisser son nez contre la mâchoire contractée de la jeune femme. Son souffle bouillant la fit frissonner alors qu'il chuchotait son prénom à de multiples reprises, tentant de la forcer à faire attention à lui. Elle résista, s'agaçant un peu.

« Hermione... Tu as atteint notre limite, déjà ? » S'enquit il, envenimant inconsciemment la situation.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard, agacée qu'il puisse prendre ça avec tant d'humour, et qu'en plus il lui dise presque que c'était de sa faute toute cette histoire. Il lui adressa un léger sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos, la mine renfrognée. Il se remit à insister, chuchotant mille fois encore son prénom sur plusieurs tons différents, en accentuant sur différentes syllabes pour la faire rire. Ça ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde. Il finit par se lasser, retournant la discussion du matin même dans sa tête pour voir où était le problème dans ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne trouva même pas.

« Je suis la pire meilleure amie du monde... » murmura t-elle finalement après une bonne demie heure du silence, sans raison apparente.

Il resta muet, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire et quel était le rapport avec leur précédente dispute. Il se releva davantage, dos à la tête de lit, sa côte si douloureuse qu'il ne put retenir une légère grimace.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

–Harry... Il va repartir pour... un truc dont je n'ai pas le droit de te parler. Tu sais, comme au début de l'année dernière.

–Oui ?

–Et... il a accepté que Ron et moi nous y allions avec lui cette fois, pour qu'il finisse le travail plus vite. Enfin, il nous l'a demandé. Ron était content. Et pas moi. Je suis la pire meilleure amie du monde. »

Drago pâlit très légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il eut un pincement au coeur qu'il ne s'expliqua pas... car il ne voulait pas le faire. Pourtant, il savait que l'explication était des plus simples à obtenir. Si Hermione partait, il se retrouverait complètement seul et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir s'en aller, disparaître... comme si le fait de son absence les séparerait vraiment alors qu'ils s'étaient installés une sorte de bulle confortable. Hermione prit son silence pour une affirmation et fini par se retourner vers lui. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur, les yeux à demi-clos.

« Drago... ça va ?

–Oui... Tu... Tu n'as pas envie de partir ?

–Non. Je n'ai aucune envie de... te quitter maintenant. »

Il esquissa un sourire, ses joues reprenant un peu de couleur. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de sa réaction mais surtout ravie de se rendre compte que sa présence lui était apparemment nécessaire. Il soupira, comme rassuré et elle murmura :

« Nous n'avons pas encore dépassé nos limites... Juste que j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous... D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça distraitement puis se tourna vers elle, une moue suspicieuse aux lèvres, son front d'albâtre se plissant alors qu'il semblait comme investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

« Tu sais... si tu te mets au dessus et que tu y vas très très doucement... ma hanche devrait tenir ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire encouragent assez coquin et elle leva les yeux en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

« Bonne nuit, Drago ! »

**_°¤_¤°_**

Harry fut réveillée par Ginny qui le secouait violemment en serrant son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux en baillant et ronchonnant, jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil pour découvrir qu'il était 3h26 du matin qu'il aurait dû être en train de dormir profondément. Ginny le regardait, continuant à le secouer pour qu'il se réveille plus vite. Harry finit par grogner un « Quoi ? » à la limite rugissement d'ennui et elle bredouilla :

« Les bébés... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry se lève d'un bond en arborant une mine des plus inquiètes, se retrouvant debout près du lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sens qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

–Ils ont envie de fraises. »

Harry se figea en plein mouvement alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler son caleçon, stupéfait -ou inquiet pour l'état mental de son épouse. Il écarquilla les yeux, cessa de s'agiter, et en un rictus des plus déplaisant articula distinctement :

« Des bébés qui ne sont même pas encore nés et n'ont même pas de dents... veulent des fraises ?

–Oui. Enfin, en tout cas, leur maman en a très très envie...

–Il est 3h du matin, Gin ! Riposta t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air ébahi. Où veux tu que je trouve des fraises à cette heure ci ?

–J'en sais rien... Mais quand on s'est marié, tu as dit que tu ferais tout pour faire mon bonheur. Et là, maintenant.... mon bonheur absolu, ce serait de manger des fraises... S'il te plait ! »

Elle lui adressa une moue adorable à faire fondre un iceberg et il se remit à s'habiller, tentant de se souvenir si des épiceries étaient ouvertes la nuit pas trop loin ou s'il devrait quitter l'hémisphère endormi pour trouver son bonheur. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers son épouse -qui avait l'air illuminée- pour demander :

« Tu es sûre qu'ils veulent des fraises ?

–Certaine ! Pourquoi ?

–Parce que mes futurs fils ou filles ou fils et fille aiment le seul fruit que je déteste avant même de naître ! C'est assez décevant ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà ressorti. Le temps qu'il revienne, elle s'était rendormie, épuisée et toujours attentive à cette obsession pour les fraises qu'elle était en train de développer. Il entra en baillant, une barquette remplie de fruits rouges sang dans la main.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, comme alléchée par l'odeur sucrée. Elle se rua carrément sur lui pour prendre la barquette avant de se rallonger, se mettant à les manger. Il se permit une grimace avant de s'étaler sur le lit, épuisé par cette heure de recherche. Il était en train de se rendormir quand elle le secoua à nouveau.

« Dis... tu m'aimes ? S'enquit elle d'une voix coquine.

–Mmh...

–Non, mais tu as l'air de bouder.

–Tu as eu envie de fraises à 3h du matin et je suis allé te les chercher ! Je ne boude pas, je suis fatigué !

–Donc, tu m'aimes ? Répéta t-elle.

–Mmh...

–J'ai envie de quelque chose encore...

–Quoi ? »

Il grogna en se redressant, se rendant compte qu'elle avait fini la barquette entière de fraises. Il supplia Merlin pour qu'elle ne l'oblige pas aller en rechercher. Elle fit la moue.

« Approche... (Il bougea légèrement) Approche encore... Encore un peu... »

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle lorsqu'il s'emporta :

« Putain, Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

–Toi ! »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, son regard défilant sur l'adorable sourire luxurieux que lui offrait son épouse, ses lèvres rougies par le jus de fraises.

« Tu finiras par me tuer... » Murmura-t-il finalement.

Cette mort lui sembla des plus plaisantes, car il lui céda.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura au moins un tout petit peu plu... -je vais être légèrement paranO pour ce chapitre et le prochain car les écrire a été un vrai combat contre moi même... contre mon envie de m'étaler sur mon lit sans bouger jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Oui, y'a des gens qui hibernent en cette saison ! xD Bref, j'attend avec une impatience non contenue vOs reviews ! pleaseuh ! xD Au prochain chapitre, environ euh... la moitié est faite de disputes ! Un Drago Krum que vous attendiez et le triO d'Or qui s'effrite... _**

**_SinOn, assez déçue par le peu de reviews que j'ai eu sur mOn OS ROse & ScOrpius... moi qui en était extrêmement fière, j'avoue avoir de gros doutes... Je comprends que ce que je fais en ce moment change par rapport à mes anciennes fics mais bon, les trucs trop joyeux et happy avec des fins à la limite de la niaiserie... j'avoue avoir du mal en ce moment xD et sûrement pour toujours d'ailleurs ! ça ne veut pas non plus dire que tout le monde va mourir à chaque fois, loin de là ! je reste une grande romantique... Juste que ma vision du romantisme a légèrement changée... Elle est donc devenue simplement réaliste ! VOilà ! ^^ Le Os Neville & Luna sera posté... demain je pense._**

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, il sera posté en fonction de la façon dont j'avancerais la suite ! Il est donc possible que je poste mercredi, et dans tous les cas, vendredi ! Selon mon avancement, je posterais entre un et deux chapitres par semaines. La fic sera donc complète mi-juin, fin-juin. D'ailleurs, j'ai changé mon profil et j'ai tout expliqué de mes projets et tout ! ^^ Allez z'oeilletez xD_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des attentes pour la suite, parlez en ! Il se peut que quelques petits détails soient influencés par ce que je vous me direz ! _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	26. Chapitre 25

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

_**Tout d'abord, une infOrmatiOn de la plus grande -géantissime !- importance : Joyeux anniversaire à DragO MalefOy qui fête ces... 29ans aujourd'huiii ! =P [nan mais c'est important... il approche de la 30aine... xD] Donc, ui, Drago étant né le 5 juin 1980, j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui [alors que j'aurais pu poster hier... xD sans commentaire !]... =P **_

**_Ensuite... Il ne me reste plus que le dernier chapitre à écrire... Celui où on a toutes les réponses, où tous les problèmes sont réglés [euh... ? xD ou pas !]... Bref, je vais vraiment devoir bosser dessus ! Néanmoins, j'espère pouvoir poster un peu plus rapidement les prochains chapitres ^^, vous faire attendre un peu moins... =p Je vais donc faire mon possible ! Si mes personnages ne se rebellent pas, tout devrait bien se passer ! lOl Après un autre changement, j'ai dû reprendre mon épilOgue... Bref... ils continuent à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs même si la fin approche !_**

**_Autrement, j'ai pOsté mon Neville & Luna, ainsi que mon Ron & HermiOne ! ^^' euh... sinOn... c'est tout ! ^^ vOilà ! _**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Soit sage, O ma dOuleur, et tiens-tOi tranquille."  
**Charles Baudelaire._

_**"Dans un vOyage, le plus lOng est de franchir le seuil."  
**PrOverbe rOumain_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était rempli en ce dimanche matin, tel un lieu de culte où tous se retrouvaient pour discuter, s'amuser pour les plus jeunes -bien qu'ils soient rares, et préparer de multiples plans servant à peut-être sauver le monde. Harry Potter -qui aurait dû être au centre de la discussion et l'un de ces plus fervents participants, était à moitié endormi sur sa chaise, les coudes appuyés sur la table de la cuisine, sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux à demi clos. Ron s'approcha de lui et lui claqua l'arrière du crâne à en riant pour le réveiller. Le brun se contenta de grogner en se frottant les yeux sous les verres de ses lunettes. Ginny à ses côtés, lui adressa un sourire assez désolé, se rendant parfaitement compte que l'état de fatigue du jeune homme était dû à ses multiples envies qui l'avaient réveillés au beau milieu des trois dernières nuits. Envie de fraises. Envie de chocolat à la noix de coco. Envie d'une pizza au chorizo, jambon, poulet, ananas qu'il avait pris trois heures à trouver. Et envie de lui, inlassablement. Et Harry, en gentil mari, obéissait à ses pulsions.

Bill posa un café devant le jeune brun avec un sourire un peu bête qui montrait parfaitement qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Entre hommes dont les femmes sont enceintes, on doit se soutenir moralement ! »

Harry eut envie de lui demander si Fleur était aussi envahissante que Ginny. Molly préparait le repas avec l'aide de la française et de Gabrielle dont les joues reprenaient toujours plus de couleurs. La jeune fille s'était liée d'amitié avec un jeune espagnol de quatorze ans « absolument charming » dont tous vantaient les mérites. Le professeur MacGonagall était également présente, occupée à faire la promotion de Poudlard auprès des jeunes, comme pour recruter des élèves. En effet, la Gazette du Sorcier avait publié le matin même un article nommé « Vaut-il mieux garder vos enfants chez vous ? » qui répondait immanquablement que « Poudlard n'était plus un lieu sécurisé et qu'il y avait eu beaucoup trop de décès parmi les élèves pour prendre encore plus de risques. »

Harry avait été assez mécontent de l'apprendre, lui qui considérait Poudlard comme une maison. De toute manière, personne n'était plus en sécurité nulle part et cette nouvelle phobie concernant l'école de Magie était des plus stupides. Éloigner les jeunes de l'éducation n'était guère encouragé par les membres de l'Ordre. Gabrielle entrerait d'ailleurs à Poudlard si elle s'en sentait d'attaque -et elle semblerait l'être si le jeune espagnol l'y accompagnait. Pour les plus âgés cependant, l'idée de se retrouver enfermés dans une école avec des règles et des horaires n'était pas très populaire. Ginny qui n'y retournerait pas, suivrait normalement quelques cours donnés par Lupin -Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, et Tonks -Métamorphoses. Ainsi, elle aurait une chance de passer ses ASPICS si elle le voulait un peu plus tard.

Arthur entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa femme pour l'embrasser, en profitant pour goûter le plat qu'elle venait de préparer.

« Hermione vient de passer. Annonça t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses deux derniers et à Harry.

–Elle est partie sans venir nous voir ?! S'exclama Ron, stupéfait, perdant ainsi son occupation principale de la journée qui consistait de toute évidence à réveiller Harry avec cruauté.

–Elle va revenir. Elle souhaitait juste savoir si Drago pouvait venir ici.

–Et... il peut ? Marmonna Viktor en entrant dans la pièce.

–Bien sûr qu'il peut. S'écria Molly Weasley en se retournant, fusillant le jeune Bulgare du regard, apparemment guère impressionnée par sa carrure. Drago est un très bon garçon et même s'il n'est pas très expressif, je suis certain qu'il aime beaucoup Hermione ! Et c'est ce qui compte de nos jours ! N'est ce pas ? Arthur, tu lui as bien dit qu'il pouvait venir ?!

–Oui, oui ! S'empressa t-il de répondre, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres de sa femme. Il peut venir, bien évidemment. »

Harry parut surpris. Bien qu'il pense également que Drago avait tous les droits de se retrouver au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait songé que peu de personnes partageaient son avis. Viktor Krum, de toute évidence, était contre ! Il jura plusieurs mots en Bulgare -mots qui semblaient être des insultes, puis ni tenant plus cracha :

« C'est un assassin que vous laissez entrer ici alors qu'il y a pleins de jeunes innocents dans cette maison ! Nous sommes censés être en sécurité ! C'est comme dit le proverbe : faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie !

–Je t'imagine bien en mouton. »

La voix de Drago claqua l'air, imposant le silence alors qu'il venait juste d'apparaître derrière Viktor, Hermione sur les talons qui paraissait assez en colère. Le Bulgare se retourna vers eux et riva son regard à celui de Drago, comme si il l'insultait, le défiait. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet, comprenant que la situation pourrait dégénérer. Molly adressa un léger signe à Severus, Minerva, Remus et Tonks, leur ordonnant d'intervenir au cas où. Viktor continua sur sa lancée, jouant au fort alors que certains des adolescents présents dans la pièce essayaient d'analyser ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne dis que la vérité ! Tu es dangereux pour nous tous !

–Là, tout de suite, surtout pour toi ! Répliqua froidement Drago.

–Tu ne me fais pas peur.

–Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Donc, je suis censé attaquer qui, si ce n'est toi ? Non, parce que je suis un peu, un grand malade mental très violent qui tue les gens pour le plaisir. Mais tu sais... c'est beaucoup plus excitant quand j'ai une raison de faire de ce que je fais. Ça ajoute... du piment à la chose... J'ai tué mon père parce qu'il avait passé dix-sept années à nous torturer ma soeur et moi... J'ai tué Yaxley parce qu'il a violé et assassinée ma soeur... J'ai tué ces deux abrutis de Mangemorts parce qu'ils sont arrivés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... Et je crois que tu es le prochain sur ma liste. Et j'ai des dizaines de raisons pour ça... Premièrement : tu es un imbécile. Deuxièmement : tu as couché avec ma... petite amie. Enfin, pour ça, je crois que je devrais te remercier en fait, c'est un peu grâce à toi qu'on s'adresse à nouveau la parole. Et troisièmement : tu es en train de foutre en l'air ma superbe couverture de gentil petit torturé ! Parce que c'est juste un masque. En fait, je suis le monstre que tu imagines... ça va, là ? T'es content ? »

Viktor n'osa rien répondre cette fois face à la colère froide émanant de Drago qui s'était rapproché de lui. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, sentant qu'il se contrôlait, qu'il n'attaquerait pas pour l'instant, qu'il s'amusait juste à lui faire peur. Les autres ne le comprenaient pas aussi bien et avaient tous l'air assez angoissés par la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Drago avança encore d'un pas, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec le Bulgare qui recula très légèrement.

« Et bien alors ? Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Railla Drago en haussant les sourcils. Tu avais l'air si motivé il y a quelques minutes ! Frappe ! Allez ! Tu as de la chance, en plus, je ne suis pas très solide aujourd'hui... Alors vas y !

–Drago... »

Hermione se décida enfin à intervenir, chuchotant simplement son prénom pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne dépasse les bornes en s'approchant très légèrement. Il resta quelques secondes encore face à Viktor, arrogant, le regard plein de défis. Puis il se retourna, pensant que sous ses grands airs et grands discours, le Bulgare n'était qu'un trouillard ! Hermione lui adressa un vague sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand elle vu le poing tendu de Viktor se dresser. Drago perçut ce brusque changement d'attitude et se baissa au moment même où le poing du brun fendu l'air... ne s'arrêtant qu'au choc des muscles crispés sur le visage d'Hermione qui bascula en arrière sous la force du coup. Harry, Ron et Ginny se levèrent d'un bond alors que Molly accourait vers Hermione au sol. Drago se redressa alors que Viktor se confondait en excuses.

« Hermione, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas... Je... »

La jeune femme saignait légèrement du nez qu'elle se tenait à deux mains. Drago se tourna vers Viktor et lui sauta littéralement dessus en le ruant de coups, ne ressentant même plus de douleur où que ce soit tant il avait envie d'assassiner celui qui avait involontairement blessé Hermione.

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Vous êtes définitivement un cas désespéré, Mr Malefoy ! Pépia l'infirmière Pomfresh en lui appliquant une pâte verdâtre sur l'arrête de son nez brisée. Ça vous amuse de me faire venir à chaque fois ?

–Oui... Je n'attends que vos visites, vous le savez bien ! Railla Drago d'une voix de canard, ce qui fit rire Hermione, assise près de lui sur le fauteuil du salon. Ça sent bizarre...

–Je sais, mais ça va vous remettre le nez parfaitement droit ! Alors cessez donc de vous plaindre. Mr Krum est dans état pire que le vôtre ! »

De grands sourires étirèrent les lèvres d'Harry et de Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce, apparemment ravis de l'état du jeune homme. Ils avaient volontairement laissé Drago frapper Viktor un peu trop longtemps avant d'intervenir, ce que la quasi totalité des adultes avait remarqué, se contentant d'une réprimande un peu trop légère pour avoir un réel impact. Hermione se redressa légèrement sur le canapé, adressant à Drago une moue affligée.

« Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites, cette fois ci ! Vraiment, tu es allé trop loin dans la provocation et c'est moi qui ai pris le coup...

–Je t'ai bien vengé non...

–Oui, Drago. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'encourager. C'était idiot... surtout dans ton état... »

Drago haussa les épaules, pas repentant pour un sou. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. C'était aussi très courageux et héroïque, ça te va ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça finalement avec un grand sourire.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Harry et Ginny étaient installés dans le salon de leur appartement, attendant patiemment -ou plutôt avec une impatience qu'ils avaient du mal à dissimuler. Le jeune homme tapotait nerveusement son pied sur le sol, la jeune femme rongeait ses ongles d'une main, l'autre posée sur son ventre rond. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire crispé.

Madame Pomfresh quitta la salle de bain de l'appartement pour les rejoindre, un petit bout de papier dans la main. Elle le leur tendit. Il s'agissait d'une échographie sorcière -donc mouvante- réalisée grâce un appareil photo spécial.

« Il y a bien deux bébés comme je vous l'avais dit, et ils se portent à merveille.

–Alors ? On sait si ce sont des garçons ? Insista Ginny en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

–Oui. On le sait.

–Et... alors ? »

Madame Pomfresh ménagea un merveilleux suspens de quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer avec un grand sourire. Harry balança sa tête en arrière en souriant de toutes ses dents, Ginny poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci beaucoup... Murmura t-elle à l'adresse de l'infirmière en prenant l'échographie.

–Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée.

–Merci encore. » Ajouta Harry alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Ginny s'appuya sur son épaule et il embrassa délicatement son front. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore, un peu niaise, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance cette fois ci car Harry arborait le même sourire. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu... tu vas partir maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

–Oui.

–Comme la première fois... Je veux dire, tu avais attendu notre dernière soirée, notre première fois. Et là, tu voulais juste savoir si sexe du bébé te convenait. Et encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que tu contrôles tout et que si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme tu le désirais, tu ne serais pas revenu.

–Et encore une fois, tu es paranoïaque ! Filles, garçons... ça n'a pas d'importance au fond ! L'important, c'est nous et le monde dans lequel nous les élèverons. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de partir.

–Je le sais. Ça n'est pas plus facile à admettre pour autant... »

Il caressa lentement sa joue avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, posant sa main par dessus la sienne sur son ventre. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, plaquant son visage contre le sien avec plus de force. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre afin de respirer normalement à nouveau, des sourires rêveurs aux lèvres. Il chuchota :

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir...

–Je sais... Mais tu es Harry Potter, qui sauvera le monde si tu n'es pas là ?

–J'espère être toujours là. Que ce soit pour sauver le monde ou juste pour être prêt de toi... »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Drago laissa le jet d'eau glacée s'abattre contre son torse encore marqué par quelques coups, passant son visage sous le pommeau de douche en soupirant. Le shampoing l'obligea à fermer les yeux et il appuya son front contre les carreaux de marbre. Il sentit des mains chaudes caresser sa peau et ne put retenir un sourire. Hermione passa ses doigts contre sa colonne vertébrale, geste qui -comme toujours- eu une réaction des plus radicales sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, goûtant à sa peau. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à son lobe d'oreille, le mordillant sensuellement ce qui attira un grognement rauque à Drago.

Elle adorait ces instants. Il paraissait si humain, si expressif contrairement à d'ordinaire où il retenait ou cachait ses émotions. Elle se sentait étrangement puissante, elle maintenait son plaisir entre ses mains.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et un frisson parcourut la peau de Drago. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Tu as encore mal ?

–Juste si tu t'appuies trop... »

Elle se recula donc, alors qu'il se retournait, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, voulant se faire pardonner de ne pouvoir la combler réellement. Avec sa hanche déficiente, c'était mission impossible. Il ne s'avoua pourtant pas vaincu. Elle plongea dans son regard d'acier, appréciant l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Il était beau. Beau à en crever. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix avec qu'un sourire fier apparaisse sur les lèvres de l'adonis.

« Merci... » Chuchota t-il contre sa bouche en se penchant, taquin.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Drago glisser entre ses cuisses.

« Tu te souviens du placard de Poudlard ? S'enquit il. Cette cabine de douche est aussi petite... Tu veux quand même tenter le coup ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, le laissant la toucher, calant son visage dans le cou de Drago qui ne se lassait pas de la caresser. Elle savait que contrairement à ce premier rapport physique obtenu dans ce placard moisi, elle lui rendrait bien le plaisir qu'il lui offrait actuellement. Mais pour l'instant, elle profitait de lui, de ses mains, de ses doigts, de sa langue, de sa bouche contre la sienne, glissant parfois dans son cou ou sur sa poitrine.

Un premier orgasme la saisit et elle mordit son cou pour ne pas crier, lui provoquant une légère douleur à laquelle il ne prêta pas attention, appréciant cet instant qui lui appartenait autant qu'à elle. Il cessa cette caresse quelques minutes, la laissant se remettre car ses jambes ne la tenaient plus debout.

Elle releva la tête, plantant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il les chassa de quelques baisers bien placés, lui chuchotant une demande d'explication à l'oreille. Elle resta silencieuse, l'eau se mélangeant à ses larmes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Insista t-il, de plus en plus soucieux cette fois.

–Je... Je vais te dire quelque chose. Mais je ne veux pas de réponse. En fait, tu devras l'oublier dès que je te l'aurais dit... J'ai juste besoin de le prononcer tout haut... d'accord ?

–Oui. Acquiesça t-il en s'interrogeant déjà, inquiet de ce qu'elle allait lui avouer.

–Je t'aime. »

Il se figea, ses muscles se crispant, l'excitation qu'il avait longuement ressenti s'évaporant brusquement. Il obéit de bon coeur à l'ordre qu'elle avait énoncé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il essaya d'oublier, ni parvenant pas vraiment. Mais en tout cas, il ne répondit rien et se remit à la toucher, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut plus un seul orgasme et il ne désira pas qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur lit beaucoup plus tôt que les jours précédents et surtout plus habillés. Les yeux grands ouverts cependant, aucun d'eux ne réussit à trouver le sommeil.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Hermione pénétra dans le salon du Terrier en passant par le conduit de cheminée, s'écroulant directement sur le premier fauteuil à sa vue. Ron et Harry, seules personnes présentes dans la pièce, interrompirent leur discussion de la première importance sur les matchs de Quidditch – Ces derniers allaient-ils tout de même continuer malgré la guerre ? Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry allait lui demander si elle avait un problème -question qu'il trouvait stupide avant même de la poser car c'était de toute évidence le cas, mais Hermione l'arrêta :

« Où sont les autres ?

–Au Quartier Général. Ginny est en haut, elle récupère toutes ses affaires. » Marmonna Harry en serrant les poings.

Ginny avait décidé de rester à l'appartement même lorsqu'il serait parti. L'idée qu'elle se retrouve seule et enceinte qui plus est dans un endroit si éloigné de sa famille lors de son absence ne lui plaisait que très peu. Mais Ginny était plus têtue que lui, et l'avait forcé à accepter en prétextant qu'elle était enceinte et que par conséquent, tout stresse devait lui être épargné. Il avait eu envie de la tuer. S'était retenu. Ron lui donna un coup de coude alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées et il se reconcentra sur Hermione.

« Et où est Drago ? »

Il savait d'instinct que le problème venait forcément du jeune homme. Drago faisait partie de ces êtres humains posant constamment un problème. Drago était un problème à lui tout seul d'ailleurs. Hermione soupira à nouveau :

« Il a voulu rester seul aujourd'hui…

–Et... pourquoi ? Insista Ron en grimaçant, quelque peu agacé par les constantes sautes d'humeur dont Drago semblait être sujet, bien que ce ne soit pas lui qui les vive au quotidien.

–Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il n'a pas apprécié. Je suppose que c'est la raison principale... »

Un silence s'imposa cruellement après cette annonce. Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand, proprement stupéfait d'une part par la réaction de Drago et d'une autre par l'idiotie d'Hermione car lui-même savait que déclarer un quelconque amour à un Malefoy ne se faisait pas. Ron se gratta l'arrière de la tête en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il trouva assez rapidement, comme si l'angoisse d'Hermione avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

« De toute façon, on va bientôt partir ! Une pause vous fera du bien à tous les deux et à notre retour, il sera content de te revoir... »

Hermione releva son visage vers eux, de grandes cernes sombres s'exposant sous son regard doré. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, gênée, tremblante même car elle avait l'impression de trahir ses amis, de les rejeter pour un homme qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. Son souffle s'heurta inconsciemment dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle articula distinctement :

« Je ne vais pas venir avec vous. »

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, ne voulant simplement pas voir la déception dans leurs yeux. Déception qui s'était immédiatement transformé en colère. Harry serra les dents, puis n'y tenant plus se leva d'un geste rageur.

« Et pourquoi ? À cause de Drago ? Cria t-il.

–Oui, à cause de Drago.

–Hermione ! Non mais réveille toi ! Il t'aime d'accord, ça se voit ! Mais il n'est même pas capable de te le dire pour l'instant et encore moins de te le montrer ! Tu vas faire quoi ? L'attendre toute ta vie ? Rester près de lui, patientant comme une idiote qu'il te dévoile une minuscule part de lui pour disparaître ensuite ? Et si ça se produit dans dix ans, tu vas vraiment ne pas vivre une vie normale juste pour ça ? »

Chaque mot aurait pu être une gifle. Elle n'avait jamais cru que son meilleur ami pourrait lui dire de telles choses avec tant de violence. Surtout que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, cruel mais réel. Elle ne releva pas la tête, ne disant pas un mot. Il continua sur sa lancée.

« Et nous alors ? On fait ça pour tout le monde ! On est en guerre ! Je pensais que ça avait de l'importance pour toi... que j'avais de l'importance, que Ron en avait, qu'on était tes meilleurs amis et on croirait que ça ne veut plus rien dire pour toi ! On a vécu des milliers de choses ensemble... Je pensais vraiment qu'on partagerait notre victoire. Mais tu t'en fous maintenant. Tu as Drago. Ou plutôt, non... C'est lui qui t'a. »

Ron se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le calmer. Pour lui dire aussi qu'il allait trop loin, qu'il dépassait les bornes, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme il le faisait. Harry le repoussa, n'ayant en aucun cas envie de supporter une leçon de morale à cet instant.

Du bruit parvint de l'extérieur et la famille Weasley au grand complet passant rapidement le pas de la porte en riant, la famille Lupin les accompagnant. Ils se stoppèrent en remarquant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Harry était debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air d'être sur le point de casser quelque chose, Ron derrière lui faisant grise mine tout en tentant de le calmer, et Hermione proche des larmes assise sur un fauteuil. Molly s'approcha d'elle d'instinct pour la consoler. Remus demanda des explications à Harry d'un seul regard. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de s'adresser à lui et tourna les talons, commençant à quitter la pièce avant de grommeler :

« Fais un effort ! »

Cette phrase sembla être la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Hermione. Elle se leva d'un geste brusque, manquant de renverser Madame Weasley. Elle avait les yeux rouges de larmes et de colère. Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, qu'Hermione paraissait toujours forte et solide à ses yeux, que même à la mort de ses parents, elle avait retenu ses larmes devant eux. Hermione était pour lui le pilier de leur amitié, le centre du trio d'Or, celle qui les rassemblait même quand tout allait mal. Mais cette fois ci, ses nerfs semblèrent lâcher.

« Faire un effort ? Hurla t-elle à Harry qui se retourna, presque heureux qu'elle se défende car cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir réussi à la sortir de sa léthargie. Et si j'en avais marre de faire des efforts pour Ron et toi, hein ? Si j'en avais assez d'être la gentille petite Hermione qui vous aide à faire vos devoirs, qui a toujours réponse à tout, qui tente de vous contrôler à chaque fois que vous faites un truc stupide ? Si j'en avais assez d'être là pour vous à chaque instant, d'être là quand vous allez mal alors que de toute évidence vous vous moquez complètement de ce que je ressens ? Cessez donc tous les deux de croire que je suis toujours censé être là ! Et Harry, j'aime être avec Drago d'accord ! Parce que contrairement à vous, il sait parfaitement ce que je ressens sans que j'aie besoin de le lui dire ! Et ce n'est pas juste parce que je ne veux pas être loin de lui pour le protéger de lui-même que je ne veux pas partir avec vous. C'est avant tout pour moi. Pour moi parce qu'en j'en ai marre d'être là pour vous sans que vous vous rendiez compte des efforts que ça me demande. Pour moi parce que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que je suis exactement dans le même état que Drago. Je suis la même loque que lui. Et tant qu'à faire, je préfère être au troisième dessous avec lui, qu'être une merveilleuse simulatrice du bonheur avec vous ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfonça dans la cheminée en prenant de la poudre de cheminette, disparaissant dans des méandres de fumée sans se retourner. Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser ou s'évanouir, ou qu'en tout cas, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ron se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Molly semblait être la seule à ne pas être surprise et murmura :

« Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle finirait par craquer ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione claqua si fort que Drago -planté au salon devant l'écran de télévision, ne regardant qu'à moitié les images y défilant- le perçut. Il releva la tête vers le plafond alors que des bruits étranges et clinquants provenaient du premier étage. Il finit par se lever en éteignant la télévision, se dirigeant vers les sons qu'il entendait. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée, se baissant tout aussi rapidement alors qu'un bibelot le frôlait.

« Hermione !? »

La jeune femme semblait être en pleine crise d'il ne savait quoi, s'emparant de chaque objet et chaque livre afin de les lancer sur les murs, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par la colère. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, prêt à tout pour la calmer. Il l'attrapa violemment et ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre sur la moquette rose. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il la maintint au sol. Elle finit par se décrisper, les mains de Drago enserrant ses poignets. Le souffle de la jeune femme se cala sur le sien. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il avait complètement oublié toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vouloir être seul ce jour là, souhaitant avant tout comprendre les raisons que son état. Il n'aimait simplement pas la voir comme ça. Il avait besoin qu'elle se sente heureuse lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle se mit à bredouiller mille explications, retranscrivant à la perfection chaque mot qu'elle avait échangé avec ses amis et ceux qu'avait dit Harry. Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent doucement sur son front, caressantes.

« Ce n'est rien... Vous allez vite vous réconcilier. Ils finiront par comprendre. Ça va... Il faut juste que tu te calmes... Ce n'est pas en cassant tout que tu iras mieux. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé. Il faut que tu te détendes. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, l'air semblant se solidifier dans ses poumons. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une lenteur sensuelle qu'il utilisait pour la première fois avec elle. Il lâcha ses poignets, déplaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la serra lentement contre lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse, et ils restèrent enlacés, mêlés l'un à l'autre sur la moquette, finissant par récupérer de leur nuit le sommeil qui leur avait tant manqué.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Un silence presque morbide s'était installé durant toute la journée au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. L'annonce du départ d'Harry et Ron -et plus particulièrement de l'absence du dernier membre du trio d'Or pour ce périple- avait causé un froid. La plupart des adultes, plus anciens membres de l'Ordre auraient voulu des détails ou même accompagner les deux jeunes hommes. Mais comme toujours, Harry se refusait à leur expliquer quoi que ce soit sans que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Il répéta pour l'énième fois depuis une heure les consignes du défunt professeur Dumbledore. Il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre de quoi que ce soit, les mots d'Hermione résonnant dans son crâne sans lui accorder une seule minute de repos.

Ron était assis à ses côtés, la mine assez pâle pour que sa mère s'inquiète. Molly posa donc pour la dixième fois sa paume sur son front, ce qui agaça profondément le rouquin qui se dégagea. Ginny avait l'air abattue également, ses mains posées sur son ventre rond. Harry lui lança un sourire triste. Molly poussa un soupir résigné.

« Vous êtes un peu déçus par rapport à Hermione, je le sais bien ! Mais il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez abattre !

–Je me sens surtout très stupide. Grommela Ron en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Et le pire ami du monde... Savoir que même Drago Malefoy me dépasse en tant qu'être humain socialement actif me déprime !

–Il est surtout beaucoup plus apte à la comprendre actuellement... Il a perdu sa soeur, elle ses parents. Ils sont proches car ils vivent la même situation.

–Oui, sauf qu'au lieu de s'aider l'un et l'autre pour se relever, ils s'enfoncent l'un avec l'autre ! Fit remarquer Ginny.

–Peut-être bien. Sourit Molly en embrassant tendrement le front de sa fille. Peut-être mais parfois, nous avons besoin de nous laisser aller avant de réussir à nous redresser... Il faut leur laisser du temps. Et nous serons ensuite tous là. N'est ce pas ? »

Harry et Ron comprirent rapidement qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à eux. Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Oui, ils seraient là pour Hermione quoi qu'il arrive par la suite. Molly leur ébouriffa les cheveux, toujours aussi maternelle avec son fils qu'avec son gendre.

« Allez... Profitez donc des derniers jours que vous allez passer ici ! Allez vous amuser ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ron hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte d'une des chambres du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui passa à ses côtés et lui adressa un clin d'oeil coquin. Les doutes et inquiétudes du jeune rouquin se réveillèrent. Il craignait tant que qui que ce soit pense qu'il était là pour des raisons douteuses... Il aplatit finalement sa main sur le battant de la porte, n'osant pas frapper. Il n'en eut pas besoin. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il s'écroula sur le sol, comprenant qu'elle était mal fermée et qu'il avait été trop lourd. Il entendit un cri, puis des rires de filles, puis son prénom -la même voix demanda aux autres de se taire. Ron se redressa tant bien que mal, croisant le regard d'Elena, furieuse envers les filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, trois jeunes italiennes à l'air surexcité de voir un garçon dans leur sanctuaire. Elena les fusilla du regard avant de leur hurler de partir. Elles obéirent en gloussant.

« Excuse moi... Bredouilla Ron en les voyant pouffer dans le couloir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes... Et surtout qu'elles seraient si...

–Débiles ! Je crois qu'elles essaient de devenir glousseuses professionnelles ! Mais pourquoi tu es venu ?

–Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se voie... ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter !

–Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être avec moi !? Répliqua t-elle avec une moue sérieuse à faire peur.

–Bah... T'es... bizarre comme fille. Mais... ça fait quand même du bien de parler à quelqu'un... baragouina t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

–Ravie de t'aider. Mais... et tes amis ?

–Harry est à fond dans son histoire de mariage et de paternité ! J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est plus du même monde... Et Hermione... »

Il baissa la tête. Elle esquissa simplement un sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il vivait pour avoir entendu des gens en parler un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Elle vous a... envoyé balader. Remus Lupin en parlait ce matin. Il a dit qu'il savait que ça finirait par arriver... qu'elle avait vécu trop de choses dernièrement pour tout prendre aussi bien, comme si les drames ne la touchaient plus.

–Ouais... Bah, Harry et moi, nous avons dû être les seuls à ne rien remarquer ! Enfin... Je veux dire... Je savais qu'il y avait un problème... Sa relation avec Drago n'a rien de normale. Mais je pensais juste que c'était... tu sais... qu'elle faisait partie des gens qui prennent du plaisir comme ça... que c'était un jeu... Je n'avais pas compris que c'était si sérieux. »

Elena plissa le front en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle était extrêmement concentrée. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, se demandant comment lui expliquer les choses sans y aller trop fort et le blesser... Il l'était déjà assez. Elle finit par aller s'asseoir sur son lit, s'appuyant contre le mur, les pieds dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, il finit par l'y rejoindre, s'installant dans la même position, éloigné d'elle un maximum. Ça l'a fit sourire.

« Je crois qu'elle... ne voulait simplement pas vous faire de mal. Qu'elle vous aime plus que tout au monde. Elle est comme une soeur pour vous, n'est ce pas ? Parfois, on ne veut pas montrer aux gens qu'on aime le plus à quel point on souffre. C'est une façon de les protéger, de ne pas abuser d'eux en quelque sorte, de ne pas rajouter ses propres soucis sur leurs problèmes. Harry et toi, vous êtes le genre d'amis qui imaginent que tout doit toujours être dit, que les amis sont justement là pour s'entraider et qu'ils ne doivent avoir aucun secret les uns pour les autres. Hermione pense de la même manière sauf dans son propre cas. Elle aime vous soutenir, mais ne se montre jamais faible devant vous...

–Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Répliqua Ron en pliant ses jambes, les ramenant vers lui.

–Il fallait bien qu'elle craque un jour. Il faut seulement que vous vous estimiez heureux de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur une personne qu'elle aime... même si ce n'est aucun de vous deux.

–Et... je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux ? Parce que... je crois que je le suis. Le trio d'Or s'effiloche...

–C'est souvent ce qui arrive avec l'amitié. Un jour, on finit par grandir. Encore plus en temps de guerre.

–Tu veux dire que... Harry, Hermione et moi, on ne sera plus jamais aussi proches ? Pantela t-il, en proie à une véritable inquiétude.

–Je n'en sais rien... Mais, Harry va être papa et il a la guerre contre Voldemort à gagner. Il a tant de choses à faire en ce moment. Tant qu'à Hermione, elle doit se reconstruire et aider ce garçon, Drago. Et toi... Tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre de la mort de Keira. Et de ton frère. Et de ton inquiétude concernant ta famille… Nous avons tous beaucoup à faire.

–Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

–Je n'ai pas de réponses, Ron. Je sais juste que chez nous, on dit qu'il n'y a pas d'amis... qu'il y a juste des moments d'amitié. Rien n'est éternel. »

Ron balança sa tête en arrière, se donnant presque un coup dans le mur. Son regard bleu se ternit peu à peu et il finit par fermer les yeux. Elena baissa la tête, honteuse, se demandant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne par dessus son genou, n'osant pas trop le toucher pour ne pas qu'il parte en courant. Il avait tendance à voir le mal partout. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard sans y penser.

« Tu vois... Il y avait bien une réponse finalement. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Drago s'appuya contre la tête de lit en inspirant profondément, ne supportant plus la chaleur moite qui avait envahi l'Angleterre depuis la veille. Le corps nu d'Hermione était dévoilé sur les draps sans aucune pudeur. Elle était d'une beauté quasi morbide, sa peau couverte de sueur, de quelques bleus et traces rouges de ses ongles ou de ses dents. Elle portait bien la douleur, aussi bien qu'elle la supportait. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil, ne cessant de gigoter à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Il observa sa complète nudité, l'appréciant à sa juste valeur avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle esquissa un simple sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux, croisant son regard d'acier.

« Bien dormi ? Chuchota t-il.

–Comme un loir... Il fait trop chaud... Je suis aussi fatiguée qu'hier soir.... Et toi ?

–Pas dormi. Tu sais... Je pensais... Peut-être qu'on devrait aller au Terrier ou au Quartier Général. »

Le corps tout entier d'Hermione se raidit brutalement, une vague rougeur s'emparant de ses joues. Il insista d'un seul regard et elle bredouilla :

« Pour quoi faire ?

–Parce que si tu ne leur dis pas au revoir, tu vas t'en vouloir ! Et que ce sera à moi de te supporter jusqu'à leur retour ! Ce serait stupide de vous quitter de cette manière, tu ne crois pas ? Je sais que tu es fière, mais... là, c'est important !

–Depuis quand Drago Malefoy donne t-il des conseils sur les relations entre êtres humains ? Le charria t-elle en tentant de changer de sujet.

–Depuis qu'Hermione Granger est de moins en moins diplomate !

–On se complète, dis donc tous les deux ! »

Il éclata de rire, voyant que c'était de l'humour et non une vérité à prendre au sérieux, bien qu'elle puisse l'être. Elle finit par se redresser, entièrement nue. Elle avait encore un peu maigri. Trop maigri. Il ne le remarquait qu'en la voyant debout, droite et légère comme une plume. Il grimaça.

« Tu devrais manger.

–Pourquoi ? Toi non plus tu ne manges rien !

–Les sacs d'os, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et j'aurais peur de te faire mal à un moment...

–Depuis quand ça te fait peur ?

–Depuis que le mal pourrait dépasser le plaisir. »

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants puis Hermione secoua la tête, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, seules parties de son corps qui semblaient parfaitement vivantes. Elle se glissa dans une chemise. Il eut un vague sourire.

« Allez, chef ! On va déjeuner ! Proposa t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

–Et pour tes amis ?

–On va déjeuner, j'ai dit ! N'en parlons plus ! »

Elle s'enfuit vers le couloir avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot. Il poussa un soupir, exaspéré par ce petit bout de femme et sachant d'instinct qu'elle lui rendrait la vie impossible durant pas mal de temps. Puis une petite voix dans le fond de son crâne -une voix douce de femme- lui fit remarquer qu'il était égoïste et qu'il serait là pour Hermione après tout, parce qu'elle avait été là pour lui ! Il acquiesça comme pour lui-même avant de se rendre compte que c'était la voix de Keira qu'il avait entendu. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle était toujours là pour lui remettre les idées en place lorsque c'était parfaitement nécessaire !

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ron fourra le petit porte clé censé porter chance que lui avait offert Elena dans la poche de son pantalon. Le Terrier semblait être plongé dans une atmosphère des plus glaciales. Ginny embrassa Harry pour la millième fois en quelques minutes à peine, comme pour retarder sa présence. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à le faire. Harry et Ron semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Une personne qui ne viendrait pas.

Molly finit par soupirer.

« J'aimerais que vous partiez avant la nuit les garçons !

–Nous passerons de toute façon pleins de nuits dehors, maman ! Répliqua Ron avant que son père ne le fusille du regard. Mais... t'as raison. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'attendre. »

Harry embrassa une dernière Ginny, se penchant ensuite sur son ventre rond pour y déposer deux baisers -un pour chaque bébé bien évidemment. Puis il se dirigea vers Ron, près de la cheminée. Ils réapparaîtraient à Poudlard où le professeur MacGonagall leur donnerait quelques potions préparées par le professeur Rogue. Puis la vraie aventure commencerait. Molly serra les deux garçons dans ses bras en reniflant. Puis Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la cheminée. Le rouquin murmura, si bas que son meilleur ami fut le seul à l'entendre.

« J'étais certain qu'elle viendrait.

- Moi aussi, Ron. Enfin... je l'espérais. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Ralala ! Non mais j'ai complètement halluciné en voyant toutes les personnes qui pensaient que Drago partirait avec Harry & Ron ! Sérieusement... Ils n'en sont pas encOr' là hein ! xD Bref, le prochain chapitre se passe au retour d'Harry et Ron, trois mois plus tard... à l'aube de la bataille... de la fin... de the end... :'( Ok, j'me calme ! xD J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu ... Malgré les ptites batailles et autre crises... Voilà... _**

**_J'aimerais atteindre les 600reviews... Les 700 à la fin de la fiction... VOilà. c'est dit. étant donné que 47 personnes suivent cette fiction [sans compter les personnes non inscrites sur ce site...] c'est assez... grandement probable ! si vous y mettez un peu du vôtre. (et ui les gens, pas mâlin de m'ajouter à vos favoris sans reviewer xD - ça a tendance à mettre l'auteur en colère d'ailleurs... hum hum... c'est à cause de vous que j'tue mes persOs vous savez ? Ok, j'arrête de délirer... quOi que...)_**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews !_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	27. Chapitre 26

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

**HellO ! Et wi, j'poste avec un peu d'avance parce que je me suis bien mise dans mon dernier chapitre d'Inexistence et que j'espère le finir demain ou après demain... =D Je poste donc plus rapidement maintenant (mais pas trop vite non plus... =p). Bref, fin de chapitre d'un sadisme Bewitch-talien [xD] donc... Mais sinOn, il ne se passe plus grand chose dans mes chapitres (j'suis vraiment pas douée ni pour les fins de fictions, ni pour les guerres et batailles... Arg ! J'devrais me contenter d'histoires d'amour niaises à mourir à partir de maintenant !)... QuOi que... Mes personnages en ont encOr' fait de belles ! J'contrôle plus rien ! Bon, sur ces mots, j'vous laisse lire tranquillement !**

**Et aussi : grand merci pour tous vos reviews ! =D énOmemOus merci même ! [note à moi-même : arrête d'inventer des mots !] Et pis pour répondre à _Ju'_, oui oui j'ai d'autres idées de fictions (genre je vais vous abandonner lâchement d'un coup... quoi qu'il faudra forcèment que je le fasse un jour... _non_ ?) Vous pouvez voir ce que c'est sur mon profil ! (et pis bientot sur mon blog que j'suis en train de créer en ce moment... y'a déjà pas mal de ptites choses dessus mais j'attends d'avoir fait tout ce que je voulais dessus et d'avoir fini Inexistence pour vous donner l'adresse.) Bref, des milliers d'idées... ralala... (stOp cerveau ! stOp !)**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"A force de se retenir d'aimer, on peut en perdre la capacité."  
**Frederic Beigbeder._

_**"Le malentendu entre hommes et femmes s'accroît quand ils ne savent pas qu'ils s'aiment."  
**Frederic Beigbeder._

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

**Trois mois plus tard.**

La fenêtre entrouverte laissait s'échapper un vent frais d'automne, une odeur âcre de feuilles mortes se faufilant à l'intérieur, caressant l'odorat trop développé du jeune homme endormi. Il bougea légèrement, plissant le nez avant de serrer plus fort le corps de la jeune femme avec qui il avait partagé ses draps. Le visage posé sur sa poitrine, il l'écrasait légèrement. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment garde, presque attendri devant le grand corps qui s'exposait sous ses yeux, tel un gros bébé allongé sur les seins de sa mère. Elle avait l'impression de lui servir d'oreiller. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ses mèches blondes, lui procurant un massage d'une douceur stupéfiante.

« Hermione, arrête... Tu m'décoiffes... »

Pâle réflexion prononcée d'une voix à demie endormie. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en continuant, se moquant entièrement des grommellements continuels de Drago, appréciant le contact des cheveux du jeune homme entre ses doigts. Elle voyait des frissons se former sur la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme à chaque courant d'air. Elle le repoussa donc avec tendresse, ne voulant pas le brusquer aussi tôt. Il s'accrocha légèrement à elle, ses mains emprisonnant ses hanches. Elle se dégagea d'un petit coup de bassin avant d'aller refermer la fenêtre, observant au dehors la bruine matinale. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le lit, se rallongeant en remontant les draps sur leurs deux corps nus. Il se colla à nouveau à elle, comme à un doudou, habitude prise depuis peu et qui lui donnait envie de rire. Elle recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il la laissa faire en se réveillant tout doucement, prenant son temps. Il avait pris goût à ces petits réveils câlins depuis quelques semaines, depuis que le temps s'était rafraîchi. Ils pouvaient ainsi passer plus d'une heure au lit... Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de l'un ou de l'autre ne gargouille, ce qui les ramenait à la réalité de leur existence.

Cette fois, ce fut celui de Drago qui s'exprima en premier. Hermione le repoussa à nouveau, de toute évidence affamée elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers son placard, d'une démarche sensuelle inconsciente. Il la regarda récupérer quelques vêtements propres, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'habilla rapidement sous son regard. Elle était toujours un peu trop mince. Drago s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait sans doute plus jamais les rondeurs enfantines qui la caractérisaient autrefois si bien. Il n'arrivait pas exactement à savoir comment il la préférait d'ailleurs. Sa beauté actuelle avait quelque chose d'inhumain, d'inaccessible. Elle était aussi attirante que lui sans doute... Tel un ange déchu. Elle se retourna, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull orange affreux confectionné par Molly.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? S'enquit-elle, apparemment gênée. Et pas de réflexion sur mon pull !

–Je n'allais pas en faire... Je pensais à ce qu'il y a sous le pull.

–Encore une remarque à faire sur mon poids ? Drago, sérieusement, tu ne peux pas me lâcher un peu ! Toi aussi, tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Et ne recommence pas ton blabla ridicule sur le fait que les femmes sont faites pour avoir des formes ! Je risque de t'assassiner dans le cas contraire !

–Je pensais juste que tu es belle. » Répliqua t-il, affable, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres minces.

Hermione parut stupéfaite pendant quelques longues secondes. Un compliment de Drago Malefoy ! Elle aurait dû se mettre à danser sur place. Elle ne le fit pas et détourna les yeux en s'empourprant. Elle se demanda si c'était une façon de se moquer d'elle. Il paraissait sérieux pourtant. Il se leva en voyant la mine décomposée qu'elle arborait. Se retrouvant rapidement à ses côtés, il glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches, séducteur.

« Un souci ? Tu n'acceptes pas les compliments ou quoi ?

–C'en était un ?

–Et bien, oui ! Évidemment ! Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules puis se détacha de lui, murmurant un « je meurs de faim ». Elle quitta la chambre. Il poussa un profond soupir, ne parvenant toujours pas à la comprendre. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise avant de la rejoindre.

Elle était en train de faire frire des oeufs et du bacon, chantonnant une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il mit la table. En quelques dix minutes, ils s'installèrent. Elle se servit une assiette pleine et il esquissa un sourire.

« Vu tout ce que tu manges, ça m'étonne que tu sois si mince !

–Il faut dire qu'avec toi, j'en brûle des calories ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le vent frappait contre les vitres verglacées du château, provoquant un sifflement assez désagréable. Il y avait peu d'élèves dans les couloirs. Un silence quasi religieux prenait part dans les lieux. Un cri le brisa brusquement. Puis des rires, ce qui aurait pu faire comprendre aux personnes présentes -si il y en avait eu- que c'était un cri de joie.

Devant les portes qui disparaissaient de la Salle sur Demande, deux jeunes hommes -l'un brun, l'autre roux- semblaient proches de l'euphorie. Sautillants sur place tels deux gamins, ils ne cessaient de rire. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, puis une voix féminine hurla :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ! »

Le professeur MacGonagall apparut et se figea brusquement, sous le choc. Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de sautiller partout, riant toujours.

« Mr Potter ?! Mr Weasley !? Que faites vous ici ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire fier, de toute évidence heureux d'être justement là. Ils haussèrent finalement les épaules d'un même mouvement. L'enseignante prit le temps de les observer, remarquant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rasés depuis bien longtemps de toute évidence et que d'autres balafres plus récentes s'étaient ajoutées à celles qui marquaient déjà leur peau autrefois. Ils avaient encore grandi, leur allure de plus en plus dégingandée, leur peau bronzée par le soleil restaient les seules traces visibles de leur absence des mois précédents.

Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient détruits le dernier horcruxe : le diadème de Serdaigle qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande. Excepté Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort, ils avaient réussi. C'était une étrange victoire pour eux néanmoins, car elle signifiait aussi le rapprochement d'une guerre, la fin qui pourrait être aussi heureuse qu'horrible.

Ron se tourna vers Harry :

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer !

–Vous... Vous avez réussi ce que vous aviez à faire !? Pépia le professeur d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

–On dirait que ça vous étonne ! » S'exclama Harry avec une grimace.

Elle n'ajouta rien et ils comprirent qu'elle s'était surtout inquiétée pour eux. Harry fut envahi par une envie bizarre de la serrer dans ses bras, une bouffée d'affection le désarçonnant. Il esquissa simplement un sourire, attendant avec une impatience non contenue le retour chez lui... Revoir Ginny plus particulièrement. Il bredouilla à l'adresse du professeur :

« Est ce que Ginny va bien ?

–Elle ira encore mieux lorsqu'elle vous retrouvera. Nous étions tous très inquiets. Vous êtes partis si longtemps... Beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que nous avions prévu !

–Oui, on sait... On a eu... quelques complications. Y a t-il un moyen pour que nous accédions rapidement au Quartier Général ?

–Oui, un conduit de cheminée très particulier a été installé durant votre absence. Je vous expliquerais ça en chemin. Allons dans mon bureau ! »

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, alors qu'elle leur annonçait que plusieurs réseaux de cheminées liaient désormais le QG de l'Ordre aux maisons de ses membres et à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue et Remus Lupin y avaient travaillé pendant près de deux mois avant de parvenir à réaliser un sort très complexe. Une poudre magique -semblable à la poudre de cheminette- ne liait que les quelques cheminées principales. De plus, elle permettait également de donner une alerte en cas d'attaque. En la jetant dans l'âtre, elle produisait une explosion dans les autres cheminées reliées. Harry et Ron s'émerveillèrent de cette installation, demandant quelles maisons étaient désormais associées. Autre que le QG et Poudlard, le Terrier, l'appartement des Potter, la maison Granger, la Chaumière aux coquillages, la maison des Lovegood, celle des Londubat, celle des Tonks et celle des Lupin étaient reliées.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cheminée. Le professeur sortit une petite poche de sa robe, contenant une petite poudre orangée brillante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

« Allons y ! »

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'âtre. En quelques secondes, leurs pieds décolèrent du sol. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans le salon du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus, plus lourde qu'autrefois. Il huma son parfum à en perdre haleine en reconnaissant Ginny, dont l'énorme ventre le leur permettait pas vraiment d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Des cris parcouraient la pièce, Ron tentant de limiter les étreintes de sa mère. Harry détacha légèrement son corps de celui de son épouse pour la contempler. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues extrêmement rouges, les cheveux plus longs et un ventre absolument énorme. Il posa ses mains dessus en riant :

« Tu es certaine qu'il n'y en que deux ? »

Elle lui tira la langue en essuyant ses yeux du bout de ses doigts, reniflant bruyamment. Il caressa sa joue avant que Molly ne l'attrape et l'embrasse en pépiant. Il accepta l'étreinte en ne quittant pas Ginny des yeux. C'est en cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué pendant ces trois longs mois, mesurant aussi ce qu'il avait raté en voyant ce ventre abritant chaleureusement ses fils. Il serra rapidement la main d'Arthur, serra Remus dans ses bras, ravi de constater que Teddy avait encore grandi. L'enfant se rua dans les bras de son parrain, âgé de presque un an désormais et babillant un peu. Harry le souleva en grimaçant, ce qui fit rire le bambin. Il remarqua qu'il y avait peu de monde dans la pièce.

« Où sont-ils tous ?

–Les jeunes vivent tous à Poudlard désormais, excepté quelques uns... Nous avons transformé quelques salles de classe en dortoirs. Répondit Kingsley en entrant dans le salon, l'air épuisé. Les choses ont bougé durant votre absence...

–Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler ! Coupa Molly. Ils doivent avoir faim ! Allons y, je vais vous préparer quelque chose ! »

Elle les poussa vers la cuisine, Harry saisissant la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Ils s'installèrent, les deux jeunes revenants observant les personnes présentes : Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Kingsley et Minerva. Ils demandèrent où étaient les autres fils Weasley.

« Bill est avec Fleur à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Madame Pomfresh pense que leur fille va naître avec un peu d'avance... Elle en est déjà à huit mois après tout. Charly est partie en mission avec Hagrid. Fred et George sont à Poudlard.

–Qu'est ce qu'ils y font ? Demanda Harry, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son épouse alors que Teddy tentait de lui arracher ses lunettes.

–Ils s'occupent des élèves, aident un peu les enseignants...

–Fred et George sont du côté de l'autorité ? S'exclama Ron en riant alors que sa mère posait une assiette pleine devant lui.

–Tout le monde change, chéri ! Mangez !

–Et la mission de Charly, ça consiste en quoi ? Marmonna Harry, la bouche pleine.

–Ils sont partis voir les Géants à nouveau et d'autres créatures magiques pour les convaincre de travailler avec nous. Ils reviennent tous les soirs grâce à notre poudre magique. D'autres également sont partis pour des missions...

–Et... Hermione, elle est revenue ? »

Un court silence pesa sur la table, puis Ginny chuchota en serrant la main d'Harry plus fort.

« Elle vient me voir à l'appartement... Mais elle ne traîne plus beaucoup ici. Elle reste la plupart du temps avec Drago chez elle...

–Ils vont bien ?

–Mieux... Je crois. En tout cas, ça a l'air plus simple pour eux. Et je suis déjà allé chez eux quelques fois... Ils s'entendent bien... C'est même assez gênant. On dirait la même personne qu'on aurait coupée en deux. Ils se complètent... à la perfection. Je crois qu'ils sont moins violents l'un avec l'autre. »

Harry et Ron l'écoutaient en mangeant comme quatre, dévorant tout ce que Molly leur proposait. Ils échangèrent encore quelques nouvelles, les adultes tentant d'arracher quelques informations à Harry concernant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur absence. Le jeune homme resta de marbre, ne voulant dire aucun mot. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Ginny, lui promettant de tout lui raconter.

Le regard de Ron se posa sur un tas de journaux posés sur un coin de la table. Il n'avait eu accès à aucune information ces derniers mois et il s'empressa d'en prendre un, parcourant les titres du regard. Lupin baissa les yeux alors que le peu de couleur présente sur le visage du rouquin s'évaporer.

« Le ministre de la magie, Walden Macnair, a signé aujourd'hui l'article du décret sur les Sang-de-Bourbe qui devront désormais se faire déclarer !? Lut Ron, sa voix étrangement rauque. Macnair est devenu ministre ? C'est une blague ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de déclaration des Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Harry lui arracha presque le journal des mains pour lire à son tour, relevant finalement la tête vers Remus qui grimaça en échangeant un regard avec Kingsley.

« J'ai été... relevé de mes fonctions de Ministre il y a un mois. Expliqua t-il en croisant ses longs doigts noirs par dessus la table. Macnair m'a remplacé... Et les mesures qui sont actuellement prises ne laissent plus aucun doute à qui que ce soit concernant la fin de la guerre... Lord Voldemort est en train de prendre le contrôle. Même la gazette est sous son joug.

–Et les Sang-de-Bourbe doivent être marqués... ?

–Oui. Exactement comme les juifs pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Murmura Remus. Il y a aussi le fait que chaque étranger doivent expliquer les raisons de sa présence en Angleterre, chaque personne dites dangereuses, comme les loups-garous doivent être déclarés... Seules quelques personnes ont eu le cran, ou la bêtise d'obéir. Et ont tous disparu... Quelque uns des jeunes qui vivaient aussi également et n'ont pas voulu écouter ce que nous leur disions.

–Des amis sont morts pendant... notre absence ? Bredouilla Ron.

–Seamus... » Chuchota Ginny en baissant les yeux en entortillant ses doigts sous la table à ceux d'Harry qui avait blêmit ostensiblement.

Un silence des plus lourds de sens pesa sur la pièce pendant quelques longues minutes. Ron finit par repousser son assiette, n'ayant plus faim du tout. Harry fit rapidement de même. Kingsley soupira :

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas nous dire ce que vous avez fait ? Est-ce-qu'au moins, ça va faire avancer cette guerre ? Le combat final est-il proche ? Parce que je crois sincèrement qu'il faudrait y penser ! Nos défenses ne tiendront pas indéfiniment... Poudlard ne résistera pas non plus encore longtemps.

–Ce que nous avons fait... Commença Harry en essayant de se reprendre, d'oublier qu'un ami avec lequel il avait partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans était mort. Ce que nous avons fait rapproche en effet le combat final. Nous pourrions même partir maintenant... Sauf que nous ne savons pas où se trouve Lord Voldemort. Et que nous aurons besoin d'un plan. Et que je suis sérieusement trop fatigué pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit maintenant... Il est tard. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi.

–Mais...

–S'il vous plait. »

Il se leva doucement, la main de Ginny dans la sienne ce qui l'obligea à faire de même. Il se pencha vers Ron, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Le rouquin acquiesça :

« On ira la voir demain. Midi, d'accord ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes, la saluant rapidement avant de quitter les lieux, sentant un noeud se former dans son estomac. Ginny sortit une pochette identique à celle du professeur MacGonagall de la poche de sa robe et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cheminée, disparaissant quelques secondes avant de réapparaître chez eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte des quelques changements exercés durant les derniers mois que Ginny l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, impatient lui aussi de profiter pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'une nuit en compagnie de sa femme. Eux qui avaient tant de choses à se dire ne prirent pas la peine de parler, vacillant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la chambre, se cognant à tous les meubles en riant, brisant une lampe sans prendre la peine de la réparer. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit sans se quitter des lèvres, baignant tout entier dans la joie de leurs retrouvailles.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ron flânait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, étrangement nerveux. Il avait pris un bain au 12 Square Grimmaurd, s'était rasé, ses joues douces lui donnant l'impression d'être plus léger, et avait enfilé des vêtements propres. Il repassa pour la centième fois au moins devant la Grosse Dame qui le regarda en ronchonnant. Il s'empourpra. Le professeur MacGonagall lui avait donné le mot de passe et il aurait pu entrer sans problème pour revoir Elena. Pourtant, cette idée lui provoquait un sérieux problème dont il ne discernait pas la teneur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de comprendre lui-même son malaise. N'y parvenant pas, il finit par s'avancer vers le passage permettant d'accéder à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

La Grosse Dame acquiesça et le laissa entrer. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit de plus en plus gêné. Il y eut quelques murmures, des interrogations, puis il l'aperçut et le monde cessa de tourner. Elena se leva d'un bond du canapé devant la cheminée, faisant tomber ses livres qu'elle avait sur les genoux à son arrivée au sol. Un sourire d'une désarmante franchise apparut sur ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers lui. Il se baissa très légèrement pour lui faire la bise, les élèves retournant alors à leurs activités habituelles.

« Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents, l'observant de haut en bas comme pour vérifier si tout était toujours bien là à sa place.

–Hum... oui... toi aussi... »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était vrai avant de prononcer ces quelques mots, bredouillant comme toujours. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers le canapé où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Installés plus confortablement, elle lui demanda comment leur voyage s'était passé, n'insistant pas pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient cherché mais juste pour être certaine qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. Les élèves commençaient à quitter la salle commune pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs et Elena lui raconta un peu comment se passaient les journées. Certains cours avaient été supprimés, les élèves apprenant avant tout à se défendre et à attaquer aussi.

Une fois la salle vide, ils engagèrent des sujets plus sérieux, parlant de Keira et de Mikhaïl, le défunt petit ami d'Elena, reprenant leurs discussions comme s'ils ne les avaient pas arrêtés quelques mois plus tôt. Ils étaient plutôt avachis, épuisés l'un comme l'autre mais ne cessant pourtant pas de parler, se libérant chacun des poids pesants sur leurs épaules. Elle finit par s'endormir contre lui. Il la regarda assez longuement avant de s'écrouler lui aussi, la serrant contre son torse en se demandant pourquoi il avait toujours ce noeud au ventre.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Harry caressait tendrement les cheveux de Ginny contre son torse, sentant les doigts de la jeune femme passer autour de son nombril. Elle lui chuchotait tous les prénoms qu'elle avait à l'esprit pour leurs fils. Il lui donnait son avis, commentant parfois cruellement certains choix, qu'il trouvait simplement trop banal. Il estimait que ses fils devaient avoir des prénoms différents de ceux des autres. Elle finit par se lasser, assez fatiguée et commença à s'endormir. Il la maintint réveillée pourtant.

« Comment Seamus est-il mort ? »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, si bien qu'il pensa qu'elle dormait déjà, prêt à lui poser la question le lendemain pour ne pas la réveiller. Pourtant, elle finit par bredouiller.

« Les Mangemorts chassent aussi les moldus mariés aux sorciers. Ils s'en sont prit à sa mère... Il a essayé de la défendre et ils ont été tués. Mr Finnigan est mort également...

–D'autres gens que nous connaissons sont morts ?

–Mr Lovegood a été agressé, mais grâce à la poudre de cheminette créée par Remus et le Professeur Rogue, il s'en est sorti, il a réussi à prévenir l'Ordre à temps. Mais tu sais... Je ne suis pas certaine que nous tenions longtemps... Kingsley avait raison tout à l'heure... Même si je comprends que ce qu'il ait dit puisse te mettre en colère.

–Ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose à dire vrai... J'ai l'impression que... que quoi qu'il se passe, je mourrais à la fin... »

Ginny se raidit entre ses bras et il soupira, se sentant stupide de lui ajouter un poids de plus sur les épaules. Elle se redressa, sourcils froncés et murmura, l'air aussi résolu, le regard aussi flamboyant que lors de leur premier baiser deux ans plus tôt.

« Mais tant que cette guerre ne sera pas finie, tu craindras de mourir. Et tu as toujours eu l'espoir, la volonté de survivre. N'abandonne pas maintenant. Ne m'abandonne pas, moi. Promis ? »

Il ne dit plus un mot pendant quelques secondes, puis acquiesça tout doucement, hésitant tout de même. Elle se rallongea, de toute évidence satisfaite malgré le peu de motivation du jeune homme. Elle savait qu'il se battrait de toute façon. Elle n'en avait jamais douté.

« Maintenant, raconte moi un peu votre voyage... Proposa-t-elle.

–Et bien... Nous avons suivi les traces de Voldemort, de ses voyages dont nous connaissions l'existence, nous avons refait à peu de chose près le circuit de l'année dernière lorsque j'étais parti seul... L'orphelinat où il a grandi par exemple. Puis on est passé à ceux que je n'avais pas visité. On a passé quelques semaines en Albanie, mais nous n'y avons rien trouvé. Alors je suis revenu à mon idée d'origine à propos de Poudlard. Seulement, on ne voulait pas rentrer trop tôt et bredouilles, alors on a passé quelques jours en France dans une grande bibliothèque sorcière de Paris... Je crois qu'Hermione serait devenue folle en la voyant ! Bref, on a étudié quel genre d'objet pourrait renfermer le dernier morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Tu te souviens, quand Hermione parlait du diadème de Serdaigle ? (Elle acquiesça.) Et bien, on a fini par se dire que c'était forcément ça... Malgré le fait qu'il ait disparu depuis des siècles. On s'est replongés dans des dizaines de bouquins... Je crois que c'est là qu'on s'est vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point Hermione nous manquait ! On a trouvé un dessin du diadème et je me suis enfin souvenu que je l'avais déjà vu...

–Quoi ? Coupa Ginny en se redressant d'un mouvement brusque, elle qui n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre jusque là.

–Oui. Il y a deux ans, en rangeant mon livre de Potions, tu sais, celui du Prince... enfin, de Rogue... Et bien, j'avais rapidement entraperçu une couronne... Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais en voyant ce dessin... ça m'est revenu. Alors on a commencé le voyage du retour. On a failli se faire prendre plusieurs fois... Mais on a fini par arriver à Pré-au-lard. On a pu entrer dans Poudlard grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, on a retrouvé le diadème et on l'a détruit. Et puis... voilà...

–Pourquoi vous avez des cicatrices en plus ? J'ai remarqué ça sur Ron puis sur toi tout à l'heure quand on faisait l'amour...

–On a été attaqué en Albanie par des... mangemorts je suppose, ou du moins, des gens du même type. Mais ce n'est rien, on avait les potions de guérison préparées par MacGonagall et Rogue. Nous nous sommes battu un peu, puis nous avons réussi à nous enfuir... Il n'y a rien eu de grave. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se remit à faire tournoyer ses doigts autour de son nombril. Il eut un petit rire, sentant les ongles de Ginny contre sa peau lui provoquer une réaction naturelle qu'elle remarqua sans peine.

« D'autres questions, Madame Potter ? Railla t-il en lui tirant bêtement la langue.

–Et bien, à vrai dire, oui... Tu veux toucher bébé N°1 ?

–Quoi ? » Rit-il en voyant Ginny grimacer très légèrement.

Elle saisit brutalement sa main en se mettant sur le dos, posant les doigts d'Harry sur son énorme ventre rond. Il sentit des mouvements sous sa paume et un vague sourire illumina son visage :

« Bébé N°1 ?

–Oui... C'est lui qui bouge le plus... Un vrai batteur ! Fred et George devraient être contents...

–Et bébé N°2 ?

–Un vrai ange... Il ne bouge presque jamais. »

Harry déplaça ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme, souriant de toutes ses dents, particulièrement heureux à l'instant. Puis il s'exclama, l'air sérieux.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on leur trouve des prénoms... »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le soleil se leva sur l'école Poudlard, se faufilant à travers les vitraux pour se poser sur les visages de jeunes endormis. Ronald Weasley ronchonna en bougeant légèrement, s'appuyant davantage contre quelque chose de moelleux.

« Ron ! S'écria Elena en posant ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin, souhaitant l'éloigner un peu. Ron ! Tu m'écrases ! »

Ron ouvrit difficilement les yeux, quelques secondes un peu groogy, puis l'information que lui transmettait son regard arriva difficilement à son cerveau. Il se rendit compte -au bout d'une bonne minute de contemplation- qu'il reluquait la poitrine d'Elena. Il se recula d'un bond, se retrouvant étalé au sol. La jeune brune sursauta avant de le rejoindre, lui demandant s'il allait bien ou s'il s'était cogné quelque part -vu la mine qu'il arborait, cela semblait plausible. Il bredouilla, rougissant plus que jamais.

« Tu... Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas regarder tes... tes... tes... »

D'un geste évasif, il désigna sa poitrine. Elena se figea quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

« Mes seins, Ron ? Mes seins ! Articules après moi : S.E.I.N.S ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes coincés vous, les Anglais ! »

Elle l'aida à se relever, le laissant balbutier quelques mots, toujours aussi gêné. Elle ne cessa de rire, s'écroulant finalement à la place qu'elle venait de quitter. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, entendant des bruits aux étages supérieurs, dans les dortoirs.

« Il faut que j'y aille... Marmonna t-il.

–Parce que j'ai des seins ? Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, tu sais ?

–Non, pour voir Hermione ! Répliqua Ron en souriant à son tour. On va aller... lui parler avec Harry.

–D'accord... alors, bonne chance !

–Merci.

–Tu es certain que mes seins n'y sont pour rien, hein ? Se moqua t-elle, y jetant un léger coup d'oeil.

–Non... T'inquiète, ils sont parfaits... »

Il se figea, baragouina une insulte pour lui seul alors qu'Elena cessait de rire, ses joues prenant une couleur rose très soutenue particulièrement étonnante car rarissime. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, de toute évidence troublée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir de cette très gênante situation.

« Enfin, ils ne sont pas parfaits... Je ne les ai pas vraiment regardé et... enfin... Je ne me m'y connais pas vraiment en seins de toute façon donc je n'en sais absolument rien ! Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir... ils sont...

–Ron ! Tais toi ! Tu t'enfonces ! Jura Elena en se levant d'un bond. Tu devrais... y aller.

–Oui... désolé. »

Il s'avança pour lui faire la bise, se rétracta finalement et quitta la salle commune en courant presque. Elena se laissa retomber sur le canapé, son souffle heurté dans sa poitrine. Elle fut secouée d'un petit rire nerveux, puis fila se préparer pour les cours de la journée.

_**°¤_¤°**_

« Attends... tu lui as sérieusement dit qu'elle avait une belle poitrine !? Hurla Harry dans la rue moldue où plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux, ne voyant pourtant personne car ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Le terme exact a été « parfaits » en parlant de ses seins... Ronchonna Ron en avançant de plus en plus vite, agacé. Tu peux me dire pourquoi on n'est pas directement passé par le conduit de cheminée !?

–Parce que je ne tiens pas à avoir d'affreuses images de Drago et d'Hermione nus à faire je-ne-sais-quelles-cabrioles dans ma pauvre tête. Mais revenons en à Elena... Elle te plait ? »

Ron s'arrêta et Harry fut obligé de faire de même, heureux que le brouillard cache à demi leurs pieds. Le rouquin semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de travers.

« Non ! Elle... Elle est juste... sympa... et... j'aime bien lui parler ! Mais elle ne me plait pas du tout !

–Elle ne te plait pas à cause de Keira ? Marmonna Harry en plantant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Parce que tu... Vous avez l'air très proches.

–Et alors ? Je suis aussi très proche de toi et mon vieux, tu ne me plais pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec toi !

–En attendant, c'est toi qui parles de « coucher » alors que je n'avais parlé que d'une petite attirance physique ! » Railla le brun.

Ron se contenta de fusiller son ami du regard en se remettant à avancer, Harry le suivant pour ne pas être découvert. Il se tue cependant, se rendant compte que le sujet rendait son ami assez mal à l'aise. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la maison, hésitèrent quelques secondes, puis frappèrent d'un même mouvement.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Allongés, les jambes mêlées par dessous le plaid en tissus bariolés, Drago et Hermione ne quittaient le petit écran de télévision -où le film _Shining_ était diffusé- que pour prendre des morceaux de pizza, dans la boite en carton déposée au sol. Deux verres de vin étaient posés entre eux et ils en buvaient, savourant la différence flagrante entre leur plat et leur boisson. Différence de classe d'abord. Et ils devaient s'avouer que ça n'allait pas parfaitement bien ensemble. Hermione eut un sursaut en entendant du bruit à l'entrée alors que le film la stressait déjà bien assez. Drago lui lança un sourire railleur en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la maison. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé, voulant voir la fin du film pour finir par coucher avec Hermione sur le tapis. Elle se leva d'un mouvement assez gracieux, son jean moulant merveilleusement ses jambes. Il l'admira alors qu'elle rajustait le col de sa chemise beige en lin. Elle s'empourpra, toujours aussi troublée par cette étrange façon dont il la regardait depuis quelques temps.

« Je vais ouvrir... » Chuchota t-elle en s'éclipsant.

Il reporta son regard à l'écran de télévision, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Hermione s'avança vers la porte et -par mesure de précaution- demanda qui était là. La voix d'Harry n'eut même le temps de finir d'énoncer « Ron et Harry ! » que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione ne trouva que le vide mais se déplaça, les laissant entrer. Elle savait qu'ils étaient sous la cape. Lorsqu'ils la retirèrent, elle leur sauta littéralement dessus, apparemment rassurée de les voir de retour et entier. Puis elle les lâcha, de toute évidence honteuse d'avoir été si spontanée.

Elle entendit Drago approcher. Elle lui lança un timide sourire, Harry et Ron baissant les yeux vers le sol. Ils ne se sentaient à leur place dans cette maison, comme s'ils venaient d'entrer dans un sanctuaire, une église alors qu'ils ne croyaient pas au dieu pour lequel les autres auraient prié.

« Vous... vous êtes revenu quand ? Bredouilla Hermione, comme pour engager la conversation, Drago quittant à nouveau la pièce pour débarrasser un peu le salon du bazar dans lequel ils avaient passé leur journée.

–Hier soir.

–Et... vous avez...

–Oui, on a réussi. Acquiesça Harry en relevant les yeux vers elle, son regard oscillant vers le salon pour être certain que Drago n'écoutait pas.

–Génial... Vous voulez... qu'on s'installe quelque part ? Qu'on boive quelque chose ? »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Très guindés, ils s'assirent dans le canapé. Drago échangea un court regard avec Hermione avant de quitter la pièce, montant dans la chambre où il dormait.

Les trois gryffondors restèrent longuement silencieux. Puis d'une voix blanche, Harry raconta les trois mois précédents, donnant des détails car ça comblait le silence pour un instant. Hermione se retenait de le couper, il le sentait. Elle bouillonnait, voulant plus de détails encore, toujours plus assoiffée de connaissance, caractéristique qui ne disparaissait pas avec le temps. Une fois le récit fini, un nouveau silence s'imposa et aucun d'eux ne parvint à le rompre. Puis Ron marmonna :

« Comment ça va avec Drago ?

–Bien... Souffla Hermione entre ses lèvres.

–Pas de mariage ou d'enfants en vue ? Railla le rouquin, essayant d'insuffler un peu d'humour à sa remarque.

–Non... ça jamais ! Pouffa Hermione. Je ne crois pas que ce soit notre truc.

–Mais... vous allez bien ? Je veux dire...

–Oui, ça va. Je vous assure. » Chuchota t-elle, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ça la gênait de parler de Drago avec ses meilleurs amis, comme si ils venaient de deux mondes différents qu'elle ne pouvait associer. Harry croisa ses mains, Ron baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, que le mur entre eux semblait infranchissable. Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en grimaçant.

« C'est... Ce n'est plus comme avant, hein ?

–Non. Ça a changé... entre nous. Tout a changé. Susurra Hermione en se recroquevillant sur elle même.

–Peut-être qu'à la fin de la guerre... Commença Ron.

–Peut-être... Et cette fin arrivera t-elle bientôt ? »

Harry comprit qu'Hermione s'adressait à lui plus particulièrement. Il hésita quelques secondes, doutant lui-même de la véritable réponse à lui offrir. Puis, il réalisa qu'il avait toujours eu la réponse à cette question au fond de lui.

« Oui. Très bientôt. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ginny s'étala sur son lit, éteignant la lumière de la lampe de chevet en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle avait attendu Harry, mais de toute évidence, la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'était prolongée. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, le bébé N°1 bougeant de plus en plus. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu se déplacer et assister à la préparation d'une mission de l'Ordre consistant à organiser un possible plan de bataille. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise de nuit, caressant par dessus sa peau la petite bosse que formait le pied de bébé N°1. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à ce petit être trop agité qui l'empêcherait de dormir. Elle sentit bébé N°2 donner un coup lui aussi. Elle ferma les yeux, songeant à la liste des prénoms s'élevant dans sa tête. _Leandre, Tobias, Enzo, Sathurnin, Léopold, Corentin, Nicolas, Connor, Edwin, Lenny, Owen, Gauwyn, Liam, Eliaz, Evan, Ismaël, Léo, Maël..._

Un bruit provenant de la cuisine interrompu sa liste mentale et elle se redressa sur le lit. Elle ralluma la lumière, prenant sa baguette sur la table de nuit, inspirant profondément en tentant d'oublier les mouvements de ses fils. Elle sortit de sa chambre, murmurant un vague « Harry ? ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que se retrouva au sol. Un cri sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge alors qu'elle apercevait le masque de Mangemort penché au dessus d'elle. Elle tenta de se débattre, réalisant que son corps était figé, qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle, sa baguette pourtant toujours serrée dans sa main.

Elle entendait les voix de plusieurs mangemorts autour d'elle, mais perçu plus encore que ses fils avaient cessés de bouger à l'intérieur de son ventre. Son souffle s'interrompit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir à toute allure, tentant de trouver comment faire, comment se sauver, comment prévenir quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle se demandait où se trouvait sa petite poche de poudre pour cheminée, un doloris fendit l'air. Si elle avait été capable d'hurler, elle l'aurait fait. Elle sentit bébé N°1 bouger une nouvelle fois, alors que second doloris la percutait.

Elle réalisa alors qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser. Elle ne savait pas comment ils étaient entrés, mais savait pourquoi. Elle était la femme d'Harry Potter, elle portait ses enfants... Elle était sans doute la plus alléchante proie qu'ils n'aient jamais torturé.

Un nouveau coup fut donné par bébé N°1. Elle ne pensait qu'à bébé N°2 qu'elle ne sentait plus bouger du tout. Alors elle ferma les yeux très fort, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'Harry arrive. Et pour que ses fils bougent encore un peu...

_**°¤_¤°**_

**vOilàà... fin sadiK', hein ? =D euh j'veux dire "rhOo !" Bref', j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... euh... dOnnez moi vos avis !? Vous pensez que ça va se finir comment ? Cette scène d'attaque à la fin est prévue depuis... euh... à l'origine depuis AcrOss the universe si j'avais écrit des scènes de la première époque... xD Pis là dedans depuis le tout débuut ! =D Et DragO & HermiOne... Bah j'sais pô... Et Ron & Elena... euh ? alors ? [c'est là que mes propres persOs me surprennent --']**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre samedi matin. Ensuite, je ne serais plus trOp là pendant une semaine donc je posterais que le lundi d'après le tout dernier chapitre... Et pis ensuite l'épilOgue... Bref, on se rapproche inexorablement de la fin ! Ralala... C'est... abominable, non ? euh... enfin en tout cas, ça l'est pour moi ! =p (moi être tarée) Ensuite, je me remettrais à mon dernier OS... le James & Lily. vOilàà ! =D**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews !_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	28. Chapitre 27

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

**PlOum ! =D POstage du jour, bOnjOur ! PffiOu ! Je viens juste de finir mon tout dernier chapitre... Le tout tout dernier... The End... Enfin, vous avez compris quOi ! J'suis vide ! lOl Tout drôle quOi ! BrefOuille... Revenons donc à ce chapitre ! celui d'aujourd'hui... Il est... disOns... triste. Je préviens un peu avant... Il sert de pause, de ... limite avant la fin, avant la dernière et ultime bataille du prochain chapitre. C'est un entre-deux ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Même si j'en doute...**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_"Vivre la naissance d'un enfant est notre chance la plus accessible de saisir le sens du mot miracle."_  
**_Paul Carvel._

_**"Tout est provisoire et tout s'achète. L'homme est un produit comme les autres, avec une date limite de vente."  
**Frederic Beigbeder._

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Harry observa l'horloge en face de lui, son regard se troublant sous l'effet de la fatigue. Minuit sonna et il se leva d'un geste brusque, comme automatique, interrompant Remus qui exposait l'un de ses plans. Les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur leader, Ron paraissant se réveiller.

« Harry, nous n'avons pas fini ! S'exclama Remus en fronçant les sourcils, étonné. Il y a un problème ?

–Juste que j'ai une femme particulièrement nerveuse et qu'il commence à être tard. Et je suis fatigué... On reprendra cette discussion demain, ou continuez sans moi...

–Je vais aussi rentrer. Ajouta Bill en se levant à son tour. Fleur n'aime pas beaucoup rester seule en ce moment...

–Alors, je crois qu'on peut tous aller nous coucher. » Marmonna Severus en se levant à son tour, comme pour conclure la discussion.

Les pieds des chaises raclèrent sur le parquet alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la cheminée, s'emparant de sa toute nouvelle petite sacoche de poudre magique. Il entra dans l'âtre et disparu en un instant, réapparaissant dans son salon.

Il mit à peine un millième de seconde à comprendre ce qu'il passait et lança toute la poudre d'un coup dans sa propre cheminée, un éclair rouge éclairant toute la pièce. Puis il tira sa baguette, tentant d'analyser aussi rapidement que possible la situation. Les mangemorts étaient au nombre de cinq. Cinq autour du corps de Ginny, évanouie. Il sentit une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé de toute son existence s'emparer de son corps et leva sa baguette, la pointant assez rapidement sur les cinq mangemort. Un premier Avada franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se moquait de savoir qui se dissimulait derrière ces masques, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il tuait. Il tuait parce que ces monstres avaient fait du mal à sa femme, et -il n'en doutait pas- à ses fils. Sans raison valable qui plus est. Il évita rapidement l'endoloris que lui envoya l'un des Mangemorts avant de le tuer lui aussi alors que les membres de l'Ordre débarquaient les uns après les autres. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'eux pour se débarrasser des trois autres bourreaux. Ses amis parurent le comprendre, car ils le laissèrent faire, se contentant simplement de le protéger au cas où.

Molly se rua ensuite sur sa fille, une fois tout danger écarté. Harry n'eut pas la force de bouger. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être devenu sourd, seul un bourdonnement désagréable emplissant ses oreilles. Le monde semblait vaciller autour de lui. Il n'entendait pas Molly annoncer que Ginny avait encore un pouls. Il n'entendait pas Ron qui essayait de lui parler. Il ne tenta plus de rester debout, se laissa tomber.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le couloir devant l'infirmerie de Poudlard n'avait jamais accueilli tant de monde. La famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, les Lupin, Neville, Luna, Dean, Padma et Parvati. Et Harry. Le jeune homme était assis par terre, un peu éloigné des autres, le visage plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Hermione et Ron avaient tentés de l'approcher. Aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à le faire.

Madame Pomfresh s'était enfermé avec deux médicomages de confiance qu'elle avait appelé de Saint-Mangouste, sachant qu'il n'était guère prudent d'y aller. Depuis une demie heure, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Le pleur d'un bébé leur parvint depuis l'intérieur. Un premier cri. Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, priant pour en entendre un second. Il se tourna très légèrement vers la porte, observant les autres personnes appuyés aux murs qui croisaient les doigts, serraient les poings ou les dents, séchaient leurs larmes bien qu'elles envahissent à nouveau leur visage quelques minutes plus tard.

Plus de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un second cri percute l'atmosphère. Un cri un peu plus faible néanmoins. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait du bébé N°2, celui qui ne bougeait presque pas dans le ventre de Ginny où il n'avait passé que sept mois. Il releva les yeux vers Fleur qui n'avait pas retiré ses mains de son ventre rond depuis son arrivée. Il détourna le regard, sentant les larmes derrière ses paupières.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et il ferma les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas découvrir le visage de Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle s'approcherait de lui. Il entendit ses pas contre le marbre du couloir alors qu'elle s'avançait, pas qui sonnaient comme les battements trop faibles d'un coeur défaillant. Il ferma les yeux plus fort, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute son existence. Il perçut les frôlements du tissu de sa robe lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, douce pour une fois. Trop douce pour que ça présage quoi que ce soit de bon.

« Harry... »

C'était la première fois aussi qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire et l'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses poumons, son coeur se remettant à battre -du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il eut.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Elle se tourna très légèrement vers les Weasley qui eux aussi voulaient des nouvelles, mais elle savait que ça concernait avant tout Harry, que c'était de lui dont Ginny avait besoin. Il se leva, tellement vacillant qu'elle s'apprêta à le retenir. Il passa devant elle dans le couloir, son regard rivé au sol pour ne pas avoir à croiser ceux de sa famille et de ses amis. Il entendit Molly parlait à Madame Pomfresh. Celle ci la coupa avant même qu'elle ne dise deux mots.

« Je crois que cette histoire concerne avant tout Mr Potter, Molly ! Je vous préviendrais de ce qu'il se passe quand je lui aurai parlé. »

Molly s'apprêtait à riposter, mais PomPom ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle poussa presque Harry à l'intérieur. Au fond de la pièce, un immense rideau avait été tiré, coupant la salle en deux. Le jeune homme s'avança mais l'infirmière l'arrêta.

« Harry... Physiquement, elle va bien. Mais elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois durant l'opération...

–L'opération ? Répéta Harry, vacillant davantage si bien qu'il s'empara de la première chaise venue et s'y assit, le souffle court.

–Oui. Rien de grave, juste une césarienne, comme chez les moldus. Pour sauver les bébés.

–Ils vont bien ?

–L'un d'eux est un peu plus faible que l'autre, mais ils vont bien. Ils sont nés trop tôt, ce qui arrive souvent en cas de naissances multiples. Si nous nous occupons bien d'eux, tout ira bien !

–Et Ginny... ?

–Comme je le disais, elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Les doloris ont parfois une répercussion sur les capacités mentales des patients... Tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée, nous ne saurons pas dans quel état elle est... Mais il ne faut pas mettre de côté la possibilité qu'elle ne se réveillera pas... »

Harry se cacha le visage dans ses mains, ayant une très forte envie de pleurer, de frapper dans quelque chose, d'aller tuer Voldemort sur le champ pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et plus encore pour ce qu'il faisait subir à ses proches. Il tremblait de tout son corps sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je vais te préparer une potion... Pour que tu dormes...

–Non, ça... ça va... » Mentit-il, ne voulant absolument pas fermer les yeux.

Elle n'insista pas. Il entendait les voix des médicomages derrière le rideau. Il avait envie d'aller voir Ginny. Il n'en avait sûrement pas le droit. L'infirmière s'empara d'une chaise qu'elle installa face à lui, s'installant à son tour.

« Harry... Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas d'actualité... que tu t'inquiètes surtout pour Ginny mais...

–Allez y ! Lança t-il, coupant court à toute tergiversations.

–Elle... Même si elle se réveille... Il y a eu des complications et... Ginny ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfants. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Harry posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Ginny, triturant son alliance comme si ce simple contact rappellerait à celle qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis une semaine le rôle, l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il entendit un des bébés pleurer de l'autre côté du rideau, mais ne se leva pas, sachant d'avance que Molly s'occupait de ses petits-fils comme elle le faisait depuis leur naissance. Madame Pomfresh apparut à ses côtés, vérifiant rapidement la température de Ginny, lui lança un petit sourire et disparut à nouveau. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'étirant un peu les jambes, courbaturé par les trop nombreuses heures qu'il passait assis. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se sentir un peu plus vivant. Ce sentiment ne vint pas, et il s'avoua vaincu.

Il n'arriverait pas à survivre sans elle. C'était une constatation banale, mais réelle. Il s'était imaginé mille fois sa propre mort, mais Ginny avait toujours été présente... Il n'imaginait pas que le monde puisse continuer de tourner sans elle. Il retira ses lunettes, essuyant les verres crasseux avant de bailler, épuisé.

Ron apparut, un plateau dans les bras. Son regard se posa à peine quelques secondes sur sa soeur, comme si la voir dans cet état lui était beaucoup trop pénible, puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui ne soutint pas ce regard.

« Tiens... Si tu veux manger quelque chose... »

Harry fit signe que « non » de la tête avant de se rasseoir. Il ne tenait qu'à peine debout. Ron regarda à nouveau sa soeur, puis s'installa sur une autre chaise, posant le plateau sur une commode près de la fenêtre. Il resta assis quelques minutes, puis se releva, marchant de long en large, incapable de rester impassible et figé à attendre un miracle qui -semblait-il- ne se produirait jamais. Il essaya d'engager la conversation, de remettre un peu de vie dans cette partie de la pièce.

« Hermione est passée tout à l'heure. Drago attendait dans le couloir, et maman lui a passé Bébé N°1... Et il a souri ! C'était bizarre de voir Drago sourire... T'aurais vu ça ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de bébé N°1... Tu ne voudrais pas leur donner des prénoms ? Je veux dire, ils ont une semaine et à force qu'on les appelle par des nombres, ils vont se vexer ! Surtout s'ils ont le caractère de Ginny ! Tu la connais, elle est si rancunière !

–Ron, ferme la. » Coupa simplement Harry.

Le rouquin se tut instantanément et se rassit sur son siège. Il avait légèrement rougi. Il semblait en colère, mais pas vexé. Juste agacé de constater l'état de son meilleur ami qui dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il se redressa finalement, sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais, Harry... C'est Ginny qui est dans ce lit. Pas toi. Et tu as à peine vu tes fils trente secondes. Deux autres membres de ta famille ont besoin de toi. Ginny ne se rend peut-être même pas compte de ta présence ! Par contre, il y a deux adorables petits garçons qui ont tes yeux à quelques mètres derrière ce rideau... Deux petits garçons que Ginny serait déjà en train de couver alors que toi, tu restes là sans rien faire ! Elle serait morte pour eux, elle est même peut-être en train de mourir ! Et toi, tu n'es même pas capable d'aller les voir, de jouer ton foutu rôle de père et de leur donner un prénom !? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, Harry le tenant au col, rouge de colère, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ron planta son regard dans le sien, prêt à le pardonner s'il le frappait pour se défouler. Mais le brun ne frappa pas, le lâchant finalement, ses larmes coulant désormais sur ses joues. Ron hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras, prêt à encaisser sa douleur, à la supporter si ça pouvait lui permettre d'aller mieux ensuite.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Drago se faufila sous les couvertures, rejoignant Hermione en collant son corps au sien, frigorifié. Elle frémit en le sentant contre elle. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille, taquin, mais elle le repoussa très légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils en se redressant, la contemplant quelques instants avant de chuchoter, un peu plus doux que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il la repoussait.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Ginny ? »

Hermione acquiesça en fermant les yeux, ne voulant à l'évidence pas pleurer alors qu'elle en avait besoin. Il caressa sa joue rose du bout des doigts, d'une tendresse incroyable quand il le voulait. Pendant ces instants, elle avait l'impression de trouver le Drago version Keira, celui qu'il n'était qu'avec sa soeur. Elle savait désormais qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. C'était un sentiment assez rassurant, bien que rien ne puisse changer son actuel état d'esprit. Elle murmura :

« Si elle meurt, Harry ne s'en remettra pas...

–Bien sûr que si ! Il a deux bébés dont il doit s'occuper. C'est assez important pour lui donner envie de vivre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle se retourna sur elle-même pour lui faire face, une moue triste sur le visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, d'un sérieux à faire peur. Elle se blottit contre son torse, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça avant de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui, comme toujours, mais elle craignait que ce soit déplacé. Elle avait peur aussi que quelqu'un vienne leur annoncer quelque chose... Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Elle inspira profondément avant de lui poser une question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis l'accident de Ginny.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressentirais si je mourrais ? »

Il se raidit ostensiblement et elle regretta instantanément d'avoir osé lui demander une telle chose. Il ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes et elle pensa finalement qu'il ne lui donnerait pas de réponses, et ignorerait ses mots comme il l'avait déjà fait. Pourtant, il finit par se détacher d'elle, dégageant son visage pour la voir réellement. Il hésita quelques secondes sur les mots à employer, ne voulant paraître trop détaché, mais pas non plus fou d'amour et accro à la jolie brune. Pourtant, il l'était... Comme elle l'était de lui. Elle était sa drogue, il dépendait d'elle et de ses sentiments. Il finit donc par se lancer :

« J'ai déjà perdu ma soeur... Et elle... Elle m'a demandé de vivre et... Je n'ai jamais trahi une seule des promesses faites à ma soeur sans y être obligé. La seule raison qui me pousse à avoir envie de vivre maintenant, c'est toi. Alors... Tant que tu seras là, j'aurais une raison d'être sur Terre moi aussi. Je ne le supporterais pas... si tu mourrais...»

Il n'avait jamais paru aussi faible qu'à l'instant où il osa prononcer ces mots. Il eut la soudaine impression d'être nu devant une foule... Quoi qu'il aurait peut-être préféré. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, le scrutant durant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle préféra se taire. Il eut un petit sourire, heureux qu'elle ne dise rien à l'instant. Elle finit par l'embrasser tout doucement, et il colla à nouveau son corps au sien, comprenant que les mots étaient superflus. Il murmura finalement contre ses lèvres :

« Tu es certaine que tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir ? »

Elle rit sur sa bouche, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés du jeune homme, savourant la manière admirable avec laquelle il lui avait posé cette question.

« Oui... J'ai très envie de _faire l'amour_... »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ron se faufila dans la bibliothèque, un silence très lourd y pesant. Les élèves étudiaient des sorts de défense et d'attaque avec un sérieux presque effrayant pour cette école qui avait accueillit plus d'étudiants dissipés que de grosses têtes. Ron eut un petit sourire en repérant celle qu'il cherchait à une table, seule. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne lisait pas un pavé de mille pages, mais un simple magazine de mode moldue. Il la rejoint d'un pas décidé, enfonçant malgré lui ses poings dans ses poches, tout de même assez troublé. Elle releva ses yeux verts vers lui pour le voir et sourit très légèrement -sourire qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'admirer.

« J'peux m'asseoir ? S'enquit-il avec une demie grimace.

–Tu me reparles ? »

Il se racla la gorge qu'il sentait sèche et baissa les yeux. En effet, il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot depuis cette déclaration assez troublante sur la perfection de sa poitrine. Il avait trouvé l'excuse de sa soeur dans le coma valable. Elena par contre, ne la trouvait de toute évidence pas très réaliste. Elle posa finalement son magazine en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Il obéit, s'installant négligemment sur la chaise faisant face à la jeune fille.

« Ta soeur ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? Demanda t-elle, en posa son visage entre ses mains en coupe.

–Non... Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir avant. Marmonna t-il après une courte minute de silence.

–Ce n'est rien... je comprends. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant de t'éloigner. Je sais que notre dernière discussion était... étrange. Mais, ce n'était pas si grave. Du moins, pas assez grave pour installer un tel malaise entre nous.

–C'est sûr. Acquiesça t-il en hochant violemment la tête. Je dis souvent des choses que je ne pense pas... Je suis assez maladroit avec les filles en général... et... j'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je suis désolé, vraiment. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge, et s'empressa d'essayer de le rassurer.

« Tu es plus doué que tu le crois. Si je n'avais pas été... celle que je suis, j'aurais adoré t'écouter bavasser sur la beauté de ma poitrine. »

Elle finit par éclater de rire en le voyant rougir un peu plus, souriant néanmoins, comprenant qu'elle prenait cette situation avec humour. Il tenta donc de se détendre, même s'il était toujours assez troublé. Il n'arrivait pas parfaitement à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait face à Elena.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Hermione deux ans plus tôt, un malaise étrange, un plus que de l'amitié qui était disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lavande : une petite attirance physique qui s'était ajouté au fait qu'elle soit assez folle de lui pour tout accepter... y comprit coucher avec lui au début de leur dernière année alors qu'ils avaient rompu quelques mois plus tôt. C'était encore moins ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Keira, et ressentait encore : une sorte de coup de foudre réciproque, cette envie du corps de l'autre mais aussi ces idées d'avenir, ces mille espoirs et rêves qui s'étaient emparés de son esprit. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait du mal à dire au revoir à Keira, mais plus encore aux projets qui étaient nés dans son cerveau fertile.

Avec Elena, c'était encore autre chose. Elle l'avait agacé, vraiment. Lui avait fait peur, un peu. Elle lui avait permis de parler, d'enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait, d'enlever ce poids qui l'oppressait. Et elle était jolie, plus qu'il ne l'avait remarqué la première fois. Elle lui donnait envie de sourire, chose qui lui était difficile généralement.

« À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda t-elle en voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

–Oh... à rien. Rien du tout... Qu'est ce que tu lisais ?

–Un truc de mode... Je veux devenir styliste... »

Elle rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux, honteuse d'avouer à son tour ce qu'elle ferait après guerre alors qu'ils s'étaient souvent moqués de ceux qui avaient des projets en vue de l'époque. Il sourit néanmoins, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle puisse avoir des rêves, comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ils ne vivaient que pour ça. L'avenir. L'après.

« Pour les moldus ? »

Elle releva les yeux, une moue suspicieuse sur les lèvres. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il ne se moquait pas et qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Elle se lança donc dans mille explications, et il l'écouta, un sourire aux lèvres. La discussion ne cessa que lorsque les autres élèves plus studieux commencèrent à se plaindre.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd semblait être dans une agitation inhabituelle. Les adultes, plus anciens membres de l'Ordre s'étaient reclus dans la cuisine, en pleine discussion. Une discussion assez virulente. Si violente qu'Arthur se leva d'un geste brusque en tapant son poing sur la table. Molly, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Minerva, Kingsley et Maugrey se tournèrent vers lui, cessant leur dispute presque enfantine.

« Ma fille est bloquée dans un lit, presque morte ! Je veux savoir comment ça a pu se passer alors que son appartement était l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés sous notre protection ! »

Remus baissa les yeux, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de se frotter les yeux, épuisé. Il finit par chuchoter :

« Quelqu'un a forcément dû aider les Mangemorts à entrer... Sans notre poudre, personne n'aurait pu attaquer Ginny.

–Vous voulez dire que... Quelqu'un de chez nous !? Articula Molly en devenant soudain plus pâle, son visage rond perdant toute couleur.

–De toute évidence... Acquiesça Rogue. Avons-nous pu recenser des disparus durant les dernières semaines ? Ça pourrait être une personne forcée...

–Personne n'a disparu depuis que nous avons installés nos nouveaux moyens de protection ! Répliqua sèchement Maugrey. S'attaquer à une fille de dix-sept ans, enceinte de sept mois... pile au moment où son mari n'est pas là !? C'est un peu trop de coïncidences ! »

Tonks acquiesça très lentement, échangeant des regards avec chaque personne présente, certaine qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu les trahir. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait fait.

« Ils étaient surveillés. Conclut Minerva. Et nous le sommes peut-être tous... Comme lors de la première guerre.

–Nous allons devoir attaquer avant de l'être ! Nous découvrirons bien assez tôt qui nous a trahi. Nous devons être prêts. Cette fois, plus rien ne nous en empêche...

–Et Harry ? »

Remus mit quelques secondes à répondre, ne voulant pas blesser les parents de Ginny en avouant qu'il n'y avait guère d'espoir quand au réveil de leur unique fille.

« Nous attendrons d'avoir... une certitude sur l'état de Ginny... Puis nous lui en parlerons. C'est à lui de faire ce choix. Il est le principal concerné... Nous savons tous qu'il a de grandes chances d'y perdre la vie et ce sera à lui de décider de notre attaque. Mais il est grand... Il comprendra. Il est assez adulte désormais pour prendre de telles décisions. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Hermione se glissa entre les pans du rideau de l'infirmerie, s'approchant d'Harry qui tourna à peine la tête vers elle, juste pour vérifier qui entrait dans ce lieu morbide. La jeune femme se tourna très légèrement vers Ginny, figée dans son sommeil, qui ne bougeait même pas un cil. Puis elle tendit un morceau de parchemin froissé à son meilleur ami.

« Ce que tu m'as demandé... »

Harry la remercia d'un léger signe de tête en s'emparant du papier. Elle pensa qu'elle devait sortir, maintenant qu'elle avait remplie la mission qu'il lui avait confiée quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il l'arrêta.

« Non, j'ai encore besoin de ton aide... »

Hermione revint donc vers lui, s'asseyant sur l'autre chaise libre alors qu'il dépliait le papier. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la liste de prénoms qu'avait écrite Ginny avant l'attaque. Ron avait expliqué à Hermione qu'Harry n'avait pas encore vu ses fils, qu'il les avait ignorés avec un soin maladif comme si quitter Ginny la tuerait assurément. De toute évidence, il avait changé d'avis. Il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, lisant et relisant chaque prénom comme pour s'en imprégner. Hermione se racla timidement la gorge avant d'oser prononcer.

« Tu sais... je suis certaine que si tu allais les voir, leurs prénoms s'imposeraient. Il faut que ça leur convienne. Mes parents ont choisi Hermione parce qu'ils adoraient Shakespeare et que mon arrière arrière grand mère s'appelait Hermine. Chaque prénom doit avoir une histoire... Tu ne peux pas les choisir comme ça... »

Harry releva les yeux vers elle, puis détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait aller les voir, mais abandonner Ginny lui semblait impossible. Hermione le comprit quand il posa sa main sur celle de sa femme.

« Je peux les emmener ici si tu veux... Comme ça, tu resterais avec Ginny. »

Elle était la première à le proposer et il acquiesça doucement, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Ginny par dessus le drap blanc. Hermione se leva donc, ne lui laissant pas le temps de changer d'avis. Il inspira profondément après son départ, puis murmura à l'adresse de sa femme.

« Je n'avais pas imaginé faire ça sans toi... Je n'avais pas imaginé vivre quoi que ce soit sans toi... »

Il caressa lentement sa peau glacée avant de la lâcher, Hermione réapparaissant, un bébé dans chaque bras. Elle les tenait fermement, ne voulant pas les faire tomber bien que sa position ne soit guère pratique pour elle. Elle s'empressa de s'asseoir, regardant finalement Harry qui ne regardait toujours pas ses fils. Un des bébés babilla finalement, les yeux clos. Ce petit son alerta leur père qui finit par se retourner vers eux.

Il découvrit alors deux bébés minuscules -il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils puissent être si petits, bien qu'ils soient nés trop tôt. Ils avaient la peau pâle, quasi translucide, mais possédaient tout deux de multiples tâches de rousseur sur le corps. Ils avaient quelques cheveux noirs au dessus de leurs têtes rondes, rares mèches qu'il devinait déjà en bataille. Ils avaient le même nez que leur mère, rond et enfantin. Hermione murmura:

« Lui, c'est bébé 1 ! (Elle releva légèrement celui qu'elle tenait du bras gauche) Et, lui bébé 2. Bébé 1 pleure, mange plus que tous les bébés du monde réunis et prend beaucoup de place. Bébé 2 babille, mange très peu et arrive à se rendre invisible... enfin, pas vraiment invisible, mais il ne se fait pas vraiment remarquer. »

Harry ne les quitta pas des yeux durant plusieurs minutes puis retourna à sa liste. Il finit par murmurer quelques prénoms à haute voix, Hermione lui donnant son avis.

« Evan... Finit-il par prononcer.

–Au moins, ce prénom à un sens ! Lança brusquement Hermione. Evan... Evans... comme ta mère !

–Oui. Acquiesça Harry en se tournant vers les bébés. Et puis... ça fait petit dur... Bébé N°1 donc... Reste bébé N°2... Il faut quelque chose de plus calme...

–J'aime beaucoup Léopold. » Murmura Hermione en montrant la liste du menton.

Harry parut réfléchir quelques secondes, observant les deux bébés, remarquant que Bébé N°2 le scrutait, ses yeux verts émeraudes hérités de Lily Potter prenant place sur son visage curieux. Il retourna mille prénoms dans son esprit une dernière puis se tourna vers Ginny. Il la dévisagea avant de murmurer :

« Evan Arthur Potter et Léopold James Potter. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui demanda s'il voulait les prendre. Après une courte minute d'hésitation, il acquiesça, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de laisser ces petits bouts de chou d'à peine 50 cm sans leur père. Il se leva donc et prit Léopold dans ses bras, apprenant lentement à le tenir, le bébé ne le lâchant pas du regard comme s'il tentait de comprendre qui il était. Après quelques minutes, il arriva à prendre également Evan, les berçant tous les deux en même temps. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un profond sommeil presque au même moment et Hermione lui proposa de les mettre au lit.

Hésitant quelques instants, il finit par approuver, jetant un dernier regard à Ginny en quittant l'espace clos par les rideaux. Deux berceaux avaient été installés. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'infirmerie et Hermione marmonna :

« Je leur ai dit de partir... Tu avais peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul avec eux... Madame Pomfresh est dans son bureau... Et les membres de l'Ordre sont rentrés au QG. Ils discutent... à propos de la bataille finale. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement en posant Léopold dans son berceau, tenant toujours fermement Evan. Les mouvements lui venaient naturellement et lui-même en fut surpris. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu quelques difficultés en tenant Teddy pour la première fois, il avait peur de le briser. Ça avait sans doute été un bon entraînement. Il posa lentement Evan après l'avoir bercé une minute de plus.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Je peux aller prendre sa température ? (Il acquiesça) Restez avec eux. Nous noterons leurs prénoms sur leurs actes de naissances à mon retour. »

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise en regardant Harry qui observait lui-même ses fils dormir, se rassasiant de chaque détail, remarquant les ressemblances qu'ils avaient avec Ginny ou lui, ou encore avec leurs grands-parents.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh revint dans la pièce, Hermione comprit que quelque chose clochait. Harry releva la tête vers elle quand elle se racla la gorge. Elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée. Elle nous a quittés. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Un vent glacial sifflait dans ses oreilles, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Assis sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, Harry tenait ses fils contre son torse, ne les quittant pas des yeux, tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur eux. Juste sur eux pour avoir un peu d'espoir, pour avoir encore envie de se battre et de vivre. Léopold dormait profondément, Evan lui regardait Harry avec un air étrange, comme si il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Harry ! »

La voix de Lupin sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur et il releva les yeux vers le loup-garou qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil aux bébés. Harry anticipa ce qu'il allait dire et chuchota :

« J'ai lancé un sort à leurs vêtements pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid... ça va. »

Remus passa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Léopold qui bougea légèrement, le bout de sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, y laissant un peu de salive. Il fit ensuite de même avec Evan, remarquant qu'en effet, la température de leurs corps était normale. Il savait que dans tous les cas, Harry n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pouvant porter préjudice à ses fils. Cependant, dans une telle situation, toutes les personnes présentes avaient eu très peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

« Il faudrait qu'on rentre... Il fait froid. »

Harry baissa la tête, se remettant à dévorer ses fils du regard, essayant par dessus tout de calmer cette intense colère qui bouillonnait dans son torse, envahissant tout son corps, de contenir ce désir de vengeance qui l'oppressait. Il serra les dents, plongeant dans le regard calme d'Evan. Puis, d'une voix glaciale, il annonça à Remus :

« Je veux rester seul encore quelques minutes.

–D'accord...

–Et je veux que tout le monde soit prêt à se battre. Nous allons attaquer le manoir Malefoy, dès demain. »

Lupin se figea. En l'absence de réactions, Harry finit par relever la tête. Le loup-garou chuchota, d'une voix douce censée le détendre, le calmer sans doute :

« Tu es sûr ? Il est peut-être un peu prématuré de... C'est trop tôt.

–Non. Justement... Murmura Harry en caressant les quelques rares cheveux de ses fils du bout des doigts. C'est déjà trop tard. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit, s'enroulant dans la couverture en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Drago entrouvrit la porte, hésitant. Puis il finit par entrer, la rejoignant rapidement avec une tablette de son chocolat préféré qu'il posa à côté d'elle. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa doucement aller. Lui-même, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Ginny se sentait assez bizarre... Sans doute parce qu'il réalisait que des six voyageurs pour la France, il n'en restait plus que quatre... Et plus encore, qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte que le lendemain, Hermione pourrait mourir elle aussi.

Il l'embrassa tout doucement, essayant de chasser de son esprit toutes ces idées morbides qui s'emparaient lentement de lui. Elle sentit pourtant sans difficulté qu'il n'allait pas vraiment bien lui non plus et se détacha lentement de lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et articula :

« Viens.

–Quoi ?

–Viens, pendant la bataille. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. »

Il prit du temps à répondre. Tellement de temps qu'elle s'éloigna encore davantage de lui.

« Je ne peux pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai été clair dès le début !

–Oui. Sauf que Keira n'était pas morte au début. Ginny non plus. On ne passait toutes nos nuits ensemble au début. Tu n'avais pas tué ton père au début. La situation n'est plus la même. Et si je compte un peu au moins... Fais ça pour moi. »

Elle se leva finalement, sa colère, sa détermination aussi englobant sa tristesse pour la transformer à quelque chose d'utile. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, de ne pas se laisser emporter face à ce chantage affectif qu'elle dressait brutalement entre eux.

« Tu réalises que tu essaies de me forcer à risquer ma vie ?! Dit-il finalement en quittant le lit à son tour.

–Et alors ? Répliqua t-elle froidement. Je vais aussi risquer la mienne. Et tu n'as absolument aucune raison de ne pas te battre à mes côtés !

–Bien sûr que si !

–Ah oui ? J'aimerais les entendre ! Tu as déjà tué ! Tu n'as plus personne dans le clan adverse qui te soit proche ! Tu as autant envie de tous les tuer ces mangemorts que nous ! Alors quoi, Drago ?! »

Il marchait de long en large dans la chambre, de toute évidence en colère. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, le visage fermé.

« Drago...

–Quoi ? Rugit il en se retournant vers elle, vrillant son regard sombre au sien.

–Tu doutes un peu au moins ?

–Bien sûr que je doute ! Hurla t-il. Comment veux-tu que je ne doute pas quand tu me fais le plan : _si tu ne viens pas c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas !?_ Mais je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Alors, en quoi ai-je ma place sur ce champ de bataille ? En plus, vous allez attaquer le Manoir Malefoy ! Un lieu où j'ai vécu pendant dix-sept ans !

–Un lieu que tu connais sur le bout des doigts, ce qui nous aidera énormément.

–Hermione...

–Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Drago. Mais cette fois... c'est important. C'est notre avenir à tous qui va se jouer demain. Un avenir que -si je ne me trompe pas- tu vois actuellement avec moi... N'est ce pas ? »

Drago se rapprocha doucement d'elle, collant son corps au sien contre contre la porte. Il passa ses mains sur ses joues, prenant son visage en coupe. Elle avait les yeux rouges, l'air épuisée, plus encore que d'ordinaire. Son regard était vide, mort. Il embrassa ses paupières lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappant. Il la cueillit du bout des lèvres.

« Je ne le vois qu'avec toi... »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, lisant dans son regard qu'il lui disait là une vérité difficile à avouer. Il colla son front au sien, leur souffle se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Il l'embrassa délicatement, profitant avec délectation du goût de ses lèvres.

« Peux-tu le voir avec moi dès maintenant ? » Demanda t-elle en une inspiration.

Il acquiesça tout doucement, sentant que c'était ce que Keira aurait voulu qu'il fasse. Comprenant davantage encore ce qu'elle avait dit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il devrait se battre. Ça n'avait pas été qu'une image. Il devait se battre.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ron énonça rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, laquelle le laissa passer sans rechigner, comprenant parfaitement en vue de l'agitation régnant dans le château, que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'Elena lui sauta littéralement dessus en une étreinte compatissante. Il la serra contre lui, inspirant profondément son parfum. Elle se détacha, l'air inquiet.

« Comment vas-tu ? Je sais, c'est une question stupide...

–Mieux qu'Harry en tout cas...

–Et pour demain, c'est vrai ?! On va vraiment attaquer le Manoir Malefoy !? »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle fut surprise de le voir aussi résolu, presque froid. Elle sentait qu'il était prêt, prêt à se battre comme prêt à mourir. Il chuchota un simple « Viens » et l'attira vers l'extérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils passèrent le trou du portrait. Il ne la lâcha pas et ils parcoururent plusieurs dizaines de couloirs main dans la main. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur et il fit plusieurs fois l'aller retour devant lui.

« Ron !? Qu'est ce que tu fais exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on est là ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une porte apparaître, surprise. Il la poussa presque à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » demanda t-elle en un murmure, comme si elle ne voulait pas briser la quiétude du lieu.

Son regard curieux parcouru la pièce, observant le lit dans un coin de la pièce, les poufs et autres coussins. Il lui apprit simplement :

« C'est la salle sur demande. Elle apparaît quand on le lui demande avec ce que l'on veut à l'intérieur.

–Et... Pourquoi as-tu demandé un lit ? » Rit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa main se glissant dans ses cheveux. Elle ne s'éloigna pas à son plus grand plaisir, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle posa ses mains contre son torse, fermant les yeux et approfondissant le baiser. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, se concentrant uniquement sur le bien que cela produisait sur son corps. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps. Et lui non plus.

Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils marchèrent vers le lit, s'écroulant dessus, lui sur elle, l'embrassant toujours. Elle le repoussa un instant :

« Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on fait ça ?

–Parce qu'on en autant envie l'un que l'autre... Murmura t-il faiblement en caressant sa joue.

–Tu penses qu'on va mourir, demain ? Tu fais ça parce que tu as peur ?

–Non. Ou peut-être oui... Mais surtout parce que j'ai une fois eu le malheur de perdre une femme que j'aimais sans avoir eu le temps de le lui prouver... Je ne tiens pas à revivre ça... »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de poser sa main sur la joue rouge du rouquin, qui sembla se demander un instant si elle allait le repousser. Elle ne le fit pas.

« Ce sera un digne adieu si nous mourrons demain...

–Et un bon départ si nous vivons demain... »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Harry s'assit au sol dans la petite chambre de ses fils qui dormaient déjà profondément, ne se rendant pas compte l'un comme l'autre de l'importance de l'instant. Leur père leur enviait cette innocence. Pour eux, l'instant était comme un autre. Pour Harry, il s'agissait d'un centre de sa vie, du tournant improbable de son existence. Il pouvait vivre. Ou mourir. Il réalisait aussi que la vie du reste du monde, la survis des gens qu'il aimait dépendait de cette journée qui approchait.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui dévoila minuit. La journée commençait donc. La fin du monde. Du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient, ou du monde tel que Voldemort le voyait.

Il se leva lentement, essuyant de sa manche les larmes qui s'échappaient de son regard. Il s'avança vers les berceaux des deux bébés, collés l'un à l'autre. Evan dormait sur le ventre, Léopold sur le dos.

« Je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous viviez dans un monde plus beau que celui là... Je vous promets de tout faire pour venger votre maman... Et on vivra bien tous les trois... Je suis certain que je peux m'en sortir... Vous serez les deux enfants les plus heureux du monde. Je donnerais tout pour ça. »

Il se pencha sur chaque berceau, embrassant Evan, puis Léopold, ne les réveillant même pas. Il quitta ensuite la chambre, lançant un sortilège de protection à la porte. Il dormirait dans le salon pour plus de sécurité. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'empara de la potion que lui avait préparé Madame Pomfresh pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil quelques heures avant d'aller combattre.

Il se laissa porter par un repos empli de cauchemars, Ginny toujours et toujours plus présente pour lui, illuminant chaque seconde où il croyait que tout était perdu. Car il lui semblait que tout l'était. Qu'il l'était...

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd était empli de monde, jeunes et moins jeunes, tous là pour la même raison. Remus Lupin s'était mis debout sur une table lui servant d'estrade avec Maugrey Fol'Oeil et Severus Rogue. Ils exposaient leur plan à toutes les personnes présentes. Ils seraient séparés en trois groupes, lesquels étaient dirigés par Harry, Maugrey et Remus. Maugrey s'occuperait de libérer les prisonniers et de se débarrasser des Mangemorts présents dans les sous-sols. Remus ensuite serait le premier à attaquer réellement, en éclaireur. Harry serait le dernier à prendre d'assaut le manoir avec les sorciers les plus expérimentés et tous ceux qui seraient capable de se battre. Les mangemorts auraient alors été attirés dehors et le véritable combat s'engagerait.

Harry était installé dans un coin avec Evan et Léopold, discutant avec Molly qui avait accepté de rester éloignée de la guerre pour ses petits fils. Ron et Elena écoutaient le discours de Remus, l'air tout deux très stressés. Drago et Hermione faisaient de même, regardant les jumeaux Potter du coin de l'oeil. Le blond se demandait si Harry savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, s'ils avaient vraiment la possibilité de gagner ce combat. Il l'espérait...

« Drago Malefoy ici présent sera là pour nous diriger ! C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il vous dira de ne pas aller quelque part... Vous obéirez ! Est ce clair ? »

Viktor Krum se contenta de grogner et Drago le fusilla du regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Lupin se racla la gorge pour calmer le jeu. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau puis il continua :

« Est ce que certains d'entre vous ont des questions ?

–Y a t-il une chance que l'on s'en sorte ? Demanda une jeune asiatique de seize ans environ.

–Il faut toujours garder espoir. Se contenta de répondre Lupin. C'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste ! N'oubliez pas que nous nous battons pour le futur ! »

Un silence suivit cette simple phrase. Ils se battraient pour le futur. Ils étaient là pour ça. Ils se battraient tous... Même si aucun d'eux n'avait la certitude d'avoir un avenir, de faire partie du monde pour lequel ils allaient tous risquer leurs vies.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Et voilà ! bOn, je ne vais pas m'attarder à parler de ce chapitre car je sens déjà que je vais me faire étriper par beaucoup... =/**

**Bref, pour le prochain chapitre, il faut que je le relise et corrige, ce qui me prend un peu d'temps... Et le temps, c'est quelque chose qui va cruellement me manquer durant la semaine ! Bref, je vais faire mon possible... Je le posterais autrement dimanche soir prochain. Donc, dans 8jours. (j'avoue, j'suis pas sympa sur ce coup là). Puis ensuite, il restera l'épilogue. VOilààà ! Bref, c'est la fin quoi... PfiOu... **

**Et sinOn, j'ai posté l'avant dernier OS, le Severus & Lily sur Délires & Délices. ^^ VOilàà !**

**BisOus bisOus Reviews Reviews ! [pleaseuh pleaseuh pleaseuh ! J'espère toujours atteindre les 700... ou plus...]**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	29. Chapitre 28

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

**VOilàà ! Enfin le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction... chapitre de guerre et de l'après... assez long [le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écris je crois] ! Assez sombre... Mais je ne suis définitivement pas douée pour écrire ce genre de scène, les plans de batailles et tout l'tintouin [enfin soit dit en passant... JKR non plus quand on voit l'superbe combat Harry/Voldy dans HP7 mdr] ... Mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira ! **

**Ah ui, et j'oubliais, j'espère pour tous ceux qui passent leurs exams, que ça s'passe biien =D ou s'est bien passé, ou s'passera bien... [euh... enfin vous comprenez quOi xD]**

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Seule l'histOire n'a pas de fin"  
**Charles Baudelaire_

_**"Quand je me sens des plis amers autOur de la bOuche, quand mOn âme est un bruineux et dégOulinant nOvembre, quand je me surprends arrêté devant une bOutique de pOmpe funèbres Ou suivant chaque enterrement que je rencOntre, et surtOut, lOrsque mOn cafard prend tellement le dessus que je dOis me tenir à quatre pOur ne pas délibérément descendre dans la rue envOyer dinguer les chapeaux des gens, je cOmprends qu'il est temps pOur mOi de prendre le large. ça remplace pOur mOi le suicide."  
**Herman Meville -extrait de Moby Dick._

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Drago saisit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne en l'attirant vers le passage permettant de rejoindre les sous-sols qu'il connaissait par coeur. Le professeur MacGonagall -ou du moins l'enseignante sous la forme de son animagus- se faufila à travers l'ouverture. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers la forêt à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre y étaient, d'autres attendant encore le signal plus loin, alors que les derniers attendaient au QG. Ron et Harry faisaient partie du dernier groupe. Hermione ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise sans eux dans une telle situation, malgré la présence de Drago. Le jeune homme lui désigna d'un rapide signe de tête la petite lucarne.

Hermione lança un dernier regard rapide en arrière avant de se glisser dans le mince espace. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir autant maigri, autrement elle n'aurait jamais pu passer sans magie. Maugrey Fol'Oeil -qui était entré dans l'embrasure grâce à un sortilège- l'aida à descendre au sol, la tenant sous les aisselles. Drago la suivit de peu, n'ayant pas besoin d'un quelconque soutient. Il mit ses pieds dans les trous du mur et Hermione le regarda faire en souriant :

« Tu as déjà fait ça ? Murmura t-elle.

–J'ai déjà fait le mur. » Admit-il avec une moue fière et railleuse très Malefoyienne qu'elle fut heureuse de revoir.

Maugrey, Rogue, MacGonagall et Charlie observèrent la petite pièce sombre et moisie, remarquant les lierres qui avaient poussé à l'intérieur. Drago haussa les épaules :

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'en servent pas comme cachot. C'est trop facile d'en sortir. Je fais signe aux autres ? »

Charlie acquiesça en collant son visage à la porte de bois grinçante, regardant par un trou s'il y avait du mouvement à l'extérieur. Drago pointa sa baguette magique vers la lucarne, faisant signe d'un simple petit filet de lumière que les autres pouvaient venir. Ne voulant pas alerter une personne se trouvant à l'intérieur du manoir, il ne laissa pas trop longtemps sa baguette allumée. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui affichait déjà 20h. Le premier groupe -dont elle faisait partie- aurait exactement une heure pour libérer les prisonniers encore vivants et tuer les Mangemorts qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin. Et plus principalement encore : ils ne devaient absolument pas se faire prendre. Autrement, une alerte serait donnée. Et tous les membres de l'Ordre devraient être présents lorsque les mangemorts le seraient également. Ils avaient des moyens de communication beaucoup plus développés, et ce serait trop risqué pour eux.

Drago et Charlie aidèrent les jeunes filles à descendre les premières par la lucarne. Elles étaient six -dont quatre ayant de certaines compétences médicales leur permettant de soigner un maximum les prisonniers qu'ils trouveraient avant de les déplacer vers le QG. Trois jeunes hommes -dont Neville- suivirent de peu et ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Maugrey surveillait la porte, voulant être certain qu'il n'y avait pas trop de danger.

Après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers la petite troupe :

« Que ce soit clair, il ne faut ni bousculades, ni bruits ! Ne dites aucun mot sans qu'il soit utile à notre survis ! Clair ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un même mouvement. La baguette levée, Maugrey ouvrit donc la porte qui grinça légèrement, sortant presque de ses gonds. Drago passa devant lorsqu'il eut la possibilité de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement. Il fit quelques pas, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers les escaliers, qui étaient vides. Il se demanda pourquoi personne ne surveillait les cachots avant de se souvenir qu'à cette heure, les Mangemorts étaient en réunion. Il fit signe aux autres. Hermione le rejoint rapidement, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ils avancèrent le long du couloir, n'accordant pas un regard aux premières cellules. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de celles du fond dont les prisonniers étaient présents depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Ils entendaient des toux profondes en passant devant certaines portes.

Drago s'approcha de la dernière cellule et en poussa le battant, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruits. Hermione ouvrit la porte juste en face. Les autres faisaient déjà de même, s'occupant chacun d'une cellule, Maugrey et Neville surveillaient les escaliers.

Hermione cessa de respirer en voyant la masse informe au sol sur une couverture moisie, hésitante. Elle craignait tant d'arriver trop tard, que cette personne soit déjà morte. Néanmoins, avec une bonne dose de courage, elle se pencha, posa sa main sur le dos -seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir. Un grognement lui parvint et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de tenter de retourner le corps. Il le fit de lui-même et elle parut rassurée. Au moins un qui était en assez bonne santé pour se déplacer. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant son visage.

« Nott !?

–Granger... »

Théodore Nott était dans un état lamentable : du sang et des hématomes recouvraient une bonne partie de son visage et une balafre partait de son oeil à ses lèvres le défigurant davantage. Elle eut du mal à le regarder en face. Il eut un sourire tordu assez narquois, le regard néanmoins terni par la douleur et l'épuisement.

Drago entra dans la pièce en chuchotant d'un ton pressé :

« Hermione, dépêche ! »

Il cessa de parler en apercevant Théo. En quelques secondes à peine, il se retrouva au chevet de son ancien condisciple, choqué par son apparence, lui qui autrefois était l'un des plus beaux des serpentards.

« Tu en as mis du temps... maugréa Théo avant de tousser, un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche.

–Je croyais que tu étais mort.

–Désolé de te décevoir. Mais, je crois que j'en suis tout proche si ça peut te rassurer... »

Drago secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de passer son bras par dessous les aisselles du blessé, le soulevant de toutes ses forces. Hermione l'aida comme elle pouvait avant de murmurer :

« La personne d'en face est …

–Une femme. Elle est morte. Il faut qu'on sorte un maximum de monde, va aider les autres. »

Elle acquiesça avant d'obéir alors qu'il transportait un Théo vacillant jusqu'à la première salle. Il l'aida à s'asseoir, une dizaine de personnes -dont deux enfants ayant déjà fait de même.

« Je reviens, d'accord ? Dit-il simplement en se baissant vers lui.

–Okay. Et si je suis mort d'ici là... vis une belle vie avec la jolie brune là... C'est rare que les garçons comme nous obtiennent des filles comme elle...

–Je doute encore de l'avoir complètement obtenu. Répliqua le jeune blond avec un sourire.

–Alors arrange toi ! »

Drago tourna la tête vers la porte, le professeur MacGonagall faisant passer deux jeunes filles de quinze ans environ guère blessées, mais dont l'état des vêtements laissait supposer le pire. L'enseignante lui lança une oeillade compréhensive, lui accordant de rester près de son ami. De toute évidence, les membres de l'Ordre trouvaient plus de cadavres que de gens à sauver. Drago se retourna donc vers Théodore qui plissa le front, du sang coulant toujours de sa bouche.

« Tu fais partie des gentils, maintenant ?

–Plus ou moins, oui.

–Elle a fait du bon boulot la petite... Railla le brun, ses yeux se fermant par intermittence.

–Oui. Enfin... il n'y a pas qu'elle... Tu devrais éviter de parler. Tu perds du sang.

–Ouais... Bellatrix frappe fort. Ta tante est adorable quand elle veut...

–Ma famille a toujours été adorable. Riposta froidement Drago.

–Ta mère... C'est elle qui a demandé à ce qu'on ne me tue pas...

–Est ce que tu sais qui est dans la maison ? Coupa le jeune Malefoy en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le mot « mère ».

–Le maître est ici depuis trois jours... Presque tous les mangemorts aussi... Et il y a un garçon... qui les aide... quelqu'un qui travaille aussi pour l'Ordre... Il a ramené des gens... des filles qui étaient avec vous... elles sont mortes...

–Qui est ce garçon ? S'écria Drago à voix basse, stupéfait et angoissé.

–Je ne l'ai pas vu... J'ai juste entendu ce qu'ils disaient dans le couloir quand ils ont tué les filles... Il a un accent bizarre... Il a donné une poudre... pour attaquer Ginny Weasley. Mais... ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles des mangemorts et le traître n'est pas revenu... Ils pensaient qu'il était surveillé...

–Ginny Weasley est morte. Ses fils sont en vie. Marmonna Drago. Comment était son accent, Théo ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre de réponses car les membres de l'Ordre revenaient, n'ayant réussi à récupérer qu'une vingtaine de personnes sur la bonne cinquantaine qu'avaient dû contenir les cellules. Hermione portait une petite fille -moldue sans doute- de quatre ans à peine. Elle était recouverte de sang. Drago détourna le regard.

« Dépêchons nous ! Il est déjà 20h45. Pressa Rogue. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas marcher, on va vous aider à grimper jusqu'à la lucarne que vous voyez là. Que deux personnes montent en éclaireurs et pour aider les blessés une fois en haut ! »

Neville s'empressa de grimper, assez grand pour le faire sans aide. Une fois en haut, il aida un des autres garçons à faire de même. Ils firent rapidement passer les enfants, puis les blessés graves, Drago soulevant Théo aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Neville le hissa. Les autres prisonniers montèrent à leur tour, suivis par les membres de l'Ordre.

Par petits groupes de trois ou quatre -grâce à des sortilèges de désillusions, ils traversèrent la pelouse, ne se faisant pas repérer, courant jusqu'à la forêt. Ils passèrent les barrières de protections dressées par les Mangemorts assez facilement, grâce à ceux plus puissants de l'Ordre. Dans la forêt, le second groupe attendait déjà, Remus en tête.

« Combien ?

–23 vivants, 36 morts, dont 7 enfants. Énuméra froidement Maugrey.

–On suit le plan. Vous retournez au QG pendant qu'on attaque.

–Lord voldemort est là ! Coupa Drago brusquement, tenant Théo avec l'aide d'un garçon.

–On n'y peut rien. C'est même mieux. Dites juste à Harry de venir plus tôt que prévu, sinon on ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et que le minimum de personnes possibles restent au QG, clair ? Les blessés pourront être guéris plus tard. L'important pour l'instant, c'est de nous battre. »

Derrière Remus, ils étaient une vingtaine et en effet, tous savaient qu'ils auraient rapidement besoin de soutien. Chaque sorcier du premier groupe se chargea de deux anciens prisonniers, transplanant avec eux jusqu'au Terrier -qui avait été pour l'occasion complètement débarrassé de toute protection. Puis, ils prenaient tous le conduit de cheminée grâce à la poudre spéciale de l'Ordre, réapparaissant au QG.

En une vingtaine de minutes, tous les blessés furent pris en charge, Harry et son groupe se préparaient à faire le chemin inverse pour aller rejoindre ceux qui se battaient déjà.

L'infirmière Pomfresh s'occupa rapidement de Théodore qui était de loin de cas le plus préoccupant. Drago resta près de lui en attendant de devoir repartir alors qu'Hermione s'occupait de quelques enfants aux blessures légères.

Harry et Ron -l'épée de Gryffondor accrochée à sa ceinture- discutaient dans un coin, répétant mille formules plus utiles les unes que les autres, Elena rongeant ses ongles à leur côté. Tous se préparaient mentalement au combat final, l'air malade pour la plupart dévoilant leur angoisse grandissante. Viktor Krum se disputait avec Dean Thomas dans un coin à propos de l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient passer par le conduit de cheminée.

Théo se retourna pour écouter la discute. Drago eut un petit rire :

« On va tous mourir et ils ne pensent qu'à se disputer pour des trucs aussi futiles. C'est effrayant de savoir que notre vie est entre leurs mains... Ils ne sont pas plus malins que les Mangemorts finalement...

–C'est normal, le brun, Viktor Krum... C'en est un. »

Hermione se retourna vers Théo en l'entendant, étant la seule en dehors de Drago et Madame Pomfresh à avoir saisi ces mots.

« Quoi ? Bredouilla le blond.

–C'est lui. Le garçon à l'accent bizarre. Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. »

Hermione adressa un signe pressé de la main à Harry, Ron et Elena s'approchant également. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Théo, tu es sûr ?

–J'ai des os brisés, Drago. Mais mon cerveau va très bien. Je suis certain que c'est lui. Je le sais.

–Qui qui quoi ? S'enquit Harry en plissant le front, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

–C'est Viktor Krum. Qui a donné la poudre de l'Ordre aux mangemorts et qui a... vendu Ginny. » Siffla l'infirmière entre ses dents, jetant un regard mauvais au bulgare qui ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Harry pointa violemment sa baguette sur Viktor Krum, lequel fut projeté dans les airs, s'écroulant sur la table basse en un fracas époustouflant. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Arthur, Fred et George se retrouvèrent face à lui en quelques secondes, se demandant s'il perdait la tête, si après avoir été si calme après la mort de Ginny, il cherchait à se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Viktor Krum se releva difficilement, aidé par une insouciante jeune asiatique et éclata d'un rire de dément.

« Et bien ! Vous aurez mis du temps à comprendre ! »

La violence d'un doloris l'envoya par terre, un hurlement sortant de sa gorge. Ron avait lui aussi pointé sa baguette, prêt à venger sa soeur avec l'aide d'Harry et de tous ceux qui le désiraient.

« Vous êtes fous !? Hurla Molly.

–Il nous a vendu. C'est lui le traître ! C'est à cause de lui que Ginny est morte. Articula Harry, les yeux rouges d'une fureur destructrice.

–Non, Potter ! C'est de ta faute ! Railla Viktor en se levant. Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule une seconde !

–Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Murmura Hermione en le dévisageant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

–Mais à cause de toi ! Et de cet imbécile de Malefoy ! Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très simple de changer de camp ! Très très facile quand on a une raison valable !

–S'être fait repousser par une fille n'en est pas une ! Répliqua Drago, sa propre baguette tremblante dans sa main.

–Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça ! On t'a accueilli comme un roi ! Ce que tu ne méritais pas ! Et je dois dire qu'on m'a accueilli comme je le méritais, moi lorsque j'ai accepté de donner quelques informations... Depuis des mois, j'attendais le moment parfait ! Il fallait qu'Harry soit là, pas loin... c'était la seule condition du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Juste pour le détruire un peu plus, car il aurait été capable de sauver sa gentille petite femme à quelques minutes près ! Mais non... Il est arrivé trop tard ! Tout ça parce que cette guerre est plus importante que tout, n'est ce pas ? Et maintenant... il va mourir lui aussi ! Et ces deux petits bébés si mignons vivront dans le monde que Lord voldemort aura dessiné pour eux ! N'est ce pas magnifique, Potter ? Le monde sera enfin comme il aurait dû le faire depuis dix-huit ans ! »

Harry serra les dents et s'approcha de Krum avec une lenteur exagérée, comme si pendant ces quelques secondes, il imaginait les mille morts possibles d'infliger à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Viktor Krum n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'Harry l'attrapa par le col et pointa sa baguette magique sur sa tempe.

« Tu vas me tuer, Potter ?

–J'adorerais le faire maintenant. Mais je vais me contenter de te stupéfixer. Et quand je reviendrais -parce que crois moi, je reviendrais- je te tuerais comme tu le mérites. Je prendrais le temps. Tu supplieras tout le monde de t'aider... Mais ton soi-disant Seigneur ne sera plus là pour toi. Tu regretteras vraiment ce que tu as fait !

–Et qui te dit que tu vas le vaincre ?! Se moqua Krum en souriant, railleur.

–Parce que je l'ai promis à quelqu'un. »

Sur ces mots il figea le Bulgare d'un coup de baguette magique avant de le laisser s'écrouler au sol, stupéfixé. Il se tourna vers les autres, qui ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard, presque effrayés eux aussi de la fureur se dégageant d'Harry.

« Si quelqu'un le réveille, il subira la même chose que lui à mon retour. Et maintenant, on y va. On a une guerre à gagner ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Narcissa Malefoy grimpa dans sa chambre, ses talons claquant sur le parquet lustré du couloir l'y conduisant. Son sang battait dans ses tempes alors qu'elle prenait lentement la mesure du danger que courait son fils. Quelques heures auparavant, Viktor Krum, un traître de la pire espèce selon elle avait expliqué le plan de l'Ordre devant les Mangemorts, prêts à se battre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'était d'attendre l'arrivée de tous les membres de l'Ordre -et plus principalement d'Harry Potter- pour qu'ils les anéantissent.

Elle savait que son fils ferait partie des assaillants, juste à cause de l'immondice qu'il fréquentait... Elle cessa mentalement d'insulter la gryffondor et « amie de Potter » comme disait défunt Lucius. Si son fils pouvait lui trouver réellement quelque chose, elle savait qu'elle devait être une femme formidable. Elle baissa les yeux en croisant Crabbe dans un couloir, ne souhaitant pas qu'il lui demande où elle allait. Il ne le fit pas. Elle était devenue invisible depuis la mort de Lucius. Ils savaient tous -elle y comprit- qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Elle l'avait espéré même.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, lieu où son époux avait trouvé la mort quelques mois plus tôt, lui laissant de fait une liberté dont elle ne savait que faire. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, tournant même le verrou. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre, apercevant quelques lumières de baguettes dans les bois. Comment pouvaient-ils vraiment penser que leur plan se déroulerait aussi bien sans accrocs ? Elle poussa un léger soupir, sentant un noeud se former dans sa gorge.

Elle savait, elle pressentait que son fils allait mourir. Et alors, il ne lui resterait plus personne. Elle s'était rendu compte des années plus tôt qu'elle l'avait perdu, qu'il se détachait d'elle car elle était un poids pour lui. Il n'était pas apte à protéger Keira et elle... Et naturellement, il avait choisi de protéger Keira. Elle l'avait compris. Mais elle s'était toujours vue -malgré tout- comme une mère. Hypocrite d'ailleurs, car elle n'avait jamais joué son rôle. Mais désormais, après la perte de sa fille, puis celle de son mari... elle se demandait quelle était sa place dans le monde.

Elle n'en avait aucune.

De petits points noirs se déplaçaient sur la pelouse, se rapprochant du manoir. Elle se dégagea de la fenêtre pour que personne ne la voie puis se dirigea calmement vers son lit. Sa main trembla très légèrement lorsqu'elle souleva l'oreiller. Sous le coussin reposait une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre. Narcissa s'assit au coin de son lit avant de s'en emparer.

Elle avait préparé cette potion quelques mois plus tôt, juste après être revenue seule du Ministère, n'ayant pas pu récupérer le corps de Keira pour l'enterrer. Elle n'hésita guère longtemps et retira le capuchon de la fiole. Elle ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de sa commode avant de prendre un vieux papier à l'intérieur. Elle le déplia. Il s'agissait d'une vieille photographie représentant deux bébés minuscules. Même sur le papier en noir et blanc, leurs yeux bleus resplendissaient. Ils gigotaient très légèrement, le petit garçon touchant l'épaule de sa petite soeur parfois, brutal. Narcissa caressa leur visage du bout des doigts.

« Je suis désolée... »

Elle même se rendait compte que ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais cette fiole, ce poison qu'elle contenait résoudrait tout. Elle reposa la photographie juste à côté d'elle, puis porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle avala le poison d'une traite.

Son corps fut alors pris de frissons, puis de spasme. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, s'empara de la photo qu'elle serra très fort dans son poing clos. Elle ferma alors les yeux, pour la toute dernière fois.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Lorsque le troisième groupe de l'Ordre du Phoenix -mené par Harry- apparut dans la forêt bordant le manoir Malefoy, le combat s'était déjà engagé. Les mangemorts étaient en grand nombre par rapport aux quelques dizaines de combattants de l'Ordre. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard sombre alors que presque tous se ruaient vers le combat. Même avec eux, les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort étaient deux ou trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux. L'Élu se tourna d'un mouvement brusque vers Hermione, à quelques pas derrière lui, qui n'avait pas encore bougé pour rejoindre la bataille.

« Va chercher les elfes de maison de Poudlard et Blaine nous soutiendra si tu le trouves... Et essaie de faire venir Graup si Hagrid est d'accord.

–Bien sûr ! Approuva Hagrid, sachant que son frère ne courrait aucun risque en vue de sa qualité de géant.

–Les elfes ?! S'exclama Hermione, choquée.

–Mione, ce n'est pas le moment de nous bassiner avec la S.A.L.E là ! » Hurla Ron en regardant le combat.

La brune resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis Elena bredouilla :

« Je vais avec elle. À deux, on sera plus rapide. On revient vite. »

Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison, que même Harry avait raison : ils avaient besoin de mains. Mais il lui semblait que c'était un sacré coup bas d'obliger des créatures sans défenses qui n'auraient pas le choix d'obéir. Elle aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un la rappelant à l'ordre lorsqu'elle se trouverait face à eux. Elena se dirigea rapidement vers Ron et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry écarquilla ses yeux et jeta un regard des plus éloquents à son meilleur ami qui devint très rouge. Il se tourna mécaniquement vers Drago qui n'eut aucune réaction apparente, bien qu'un étrange noeud se soit formé dans son ventre. _Même Ron avait pu passer à autre chose..._

Hermione s'approcha du blond et lui lança un demi sourire.

« Si tu veux venir... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la bataille, comprenant pourquoi elle lui proposait de l'accompagner. Sans elle au centre du combat, il ne saurait pas vraiment quoi faire. Avec elle, il l'aurait protégé, aurait combattu les mêmes mangemorts qu'elle. Néanmoins, il dodelina de la tête.

« Non, ça va... Je reste. Et puis, ça te donne une bonne raison de _me_ revenir entière. »

Elle esquissa un simple sourire, hésitante. Elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête, puis laissa tomber. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, même si elle passait des siècles à ses côtés. Elle perçut le regard d'Harry sur sa nuque. Elle devait partir, mais s'en sentait incapable sans des adieux dignes de ce nom.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui s'impatientait et se retourna vers Hermione, se baissant légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de tout mettre dans ce simple baiser. D'en faire un adieu, mais aussi un espoir, la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout lui offrir. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue, approfondissant le baiser. Il aurait aimé mourir dès maintenant, oublier la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Pas la peur de mourir. Juste la peur de la perdre. Il aurait aimé lui dire _'je t'aime'_.

Il se contenta de l'embrasser davantage. Il se demanda si ce baiser durait depuis quelques secondes, ou depuis des heures. Le raclement de gorge de Ron lui donna la réponse et il se détacha d'Hermione à regrets. Elle remarqua que son regard s'était assombri, sachant que le sien devait être identique à l'instant. Il chassa bien vite cet air triste de son visage et murmura, plus sûr de lui :

« On se revoit dans pas longtemps ! »

Elle acquiesça, le lui promettant inconsciemment.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le corps du professeur Severus Rogue fut l'un des tout premier à tomber au sol, tué par un simple Avada lancé par trois adeptes de Lord Voldemort au même moment. Ils étaient si nombreux par rapport aux membres de l'Ordre que ces derniers avaient beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme infernal qu'ils leur imposaient.

D'autres se débrouillaient extrêmement bien. Harry avait tué une dizaine de mangemorts en à peine une heure, sans culpabilité. À chaque fois qu'il tuait un jeune étranger qui avait sans doute été élevé de sorte qu'il croit aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une once de remords s'emparait de lui. Puis il pensait à Ginny, à l'état d'épuisement dans lequel les Mangemorts l'avaient laissé alors qu'elle était enceinte, faible, sans défense... Il lui suffisait de se remémorer cet instant où sa vie avait basculé pour que tout doute s'efface et qu'il tue, encore et encore. Il eut même plus d'une fois l'impression d'y prendre goût.

Il n'avait même pas aperçu Lord Voldemort qui n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de faire le sale travail. Alors qu'Harry s'épuisait à combattre, il observait sans nul doute la bataille depuis l'intérieur du Manoir.

Arthur Weasley fut terrassé par une multitude de Doloris, puis achevé par un Avada de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les rires sadiques de son bourreau couvraient presque les hurlements de douleur qu'il émettait lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Chaque membre de l'Ordre était encerclé par deux ou trois mangemorts. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait aider qui que ce soit. Et c'était sans doute le pire pour tous. Ils se sentaient faibles, sans défense.

Drago se débarrassa grâce à des Avada de deux mangemorts plus jeunes que lui avant de tuer Crabbe, son ancien camarade de chambre. Il n'en éprouva pas grand chose, se contentant d'une grimace. Goyle se rua au même instant sur lui et il subit le même sort. Il aurait pu être déçu, mais éprouvait simplement une pitié sans limite pour ces deux imbéciles qui n'avaient pas été capable de penser par eux-mêmes. Il oublia presque qu'il en était au même niveau un an plus tôt. Plus ou moins... La présence de Keira l'avait toujours différencié des autres fils de Mangemorts.

Il n'arrivait pas réellement à se concentrer sur le combat. Il tuait, aimait ça même... Cette folie meurtrière, destructrice était dans son sang, qu'il le veuille ou non. Cependant, il pensait à Hermione. À Hermione qui était partie près d'une heure plus tôt et qui ne revenait toujours pas. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir laissé une partie de lui en arrière. Un goût amer envahissait sa gorge alors qu'il tuait et tuait encore, mécaniquement, naturellement. Il était doué pour ça... Il le savait. Et malgré son envie de voir apparaître Hermione à l'instant, il eut peur qu'elle le voit comme ça... Qu'elle aperçoive cet éclat rougeoyant qui prenait part dans ses yeux anthracite. Qu'elle se rende compte qu'il aimait ôter la vie. Qu'elle le voit tel qu'il était réellement.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Hermione et Elena débarquèrent sur le champ de bataille en courant, leurs souffles courts, les cheveux ébouriffés où quelques brindilles s'étaient accrochées. Derrière elles, une centaine d'elfes de maison attendaient leur signal, ainsi que quelques dizaines de centaures qui -moins patients- se ruèrent vers le combat. Graup était également présent, regardant avec l'air étonné qui était le sien d'ordinaire la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il aperçut son frère, prononça un « Hager » désespéré, puis fonça vers lui afin de l'aider.

« On y va ? Bredouilla Elena, la gorge sèche.

–On y va. »

Hermione se tourna rapidement vers les elfes, Dobby en tête. Elle leur fit un rapide signe et tous suivirent les centaures qui déjà, se débarrassaient de Mangemorts par dizaines. Elena et Hermione, baguettes en main, firent de même.

Elena chercha Ron du regard et le trouva en une ou deux minutes, se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à vaincre Bellatrix et un jeune mangemort étranger. Un sortilège de mort la frôlant, la caressant de son souffle funeste. Elle l'oublia bien vite. Les lèvres de Ron formèrent un léger sourire lorsqu'elle apparut près de lui. À ses côtés, elle se mit elle aussi à se battre, lançant sort sur sort. Il était étonné de sa rapidité, de sa facilité à exécuter ces gestes. Elle y était habituée. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant. Ses joues rouges, le regard flamboyant, elle combattait sans trêve. Le sourire vainqueur de Bellatrix disparut lorsqu'un Doloris passa à quelques millimètres d'elle.

Ron tua le second Mangemort avant de l'aider. À deux -dont une se débrouillant extrêmement bien- contre une, il savait qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Il pensa à Percy qui était mort à cause de cette femme et à son père qui les avait quittés un peu plus tôt. Il pensa aussi à Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Il savait que cette femme était d'un sadisme inhumain et aurait pu les tuer tous les deux... Il rêvait d'en finir avec elle depuis bien longtemps.

Bellatrix et Elena lancèrent un sortilège au même moment.

« Avada Kedavra !

– Endoloris ! »

Ron hurla un Protego, s'englobant avec Elena dans une bulle de protection. L'avada qu'avait lancé la Mangemort rebondit sur la paroi alors que l'endoloris la foudroyait déjà sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Son propre Avada l'heurta à quelques secondes d'intervalle et elle s'écroula dans l'herbe verdoyante, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'horreur. Le Protego s'évanouit lorsque Ron baissa sa baguette. Elena regarda le corps de Bellatrix avant de se tourner vers lui, la reconnaissance exprimée dans son regard valant toutes les autres.

« Merci. » Chuchota t-elle tout de même pour être sûr qu'il l'entende.

Il porta sa main à sa joue rosie et la caressa un millième de seconde, sa peau aussi douce qu'une plume. Puis son regard redevint plus sombre, comme s'il réalisait qu'autour de lui le combat continuait, s'équilibrant enfin en quelque sorte. Il y avait désormais autant de mangemorts que de membres de l'Ordre et alliés.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne. Grommela Elena en regardant autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils.

–Reste près de moi.

–Quoi ?

–On se bat ensemble. Reste avec moi. »

Elle plongea dans son regard azur et acquiesça avec un timide sourire. Elle prit finalement sa main libre dans la sienne avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers un groupe de Mangemort qui combattait Remus et Tonks.

À quelques mètres de là, Hermione se battait contre Macnair. Seule à seul. Il était rapide, ne lançait que des Avada qu'elle évitait avec soin, n'ayant même pas le temps de prononcer des formules d'attaques, se contentant de se défendre. Elle savait que si un autre mangemort débarquait, elle ne s'en sortirait sans doute pas. Charlie apparut à ses côtés et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, enfin soutenue. Macnair ne cilla même pas, mille Avada s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'arrête. Hermione s'occupait de les protéger alors que Charlie attaquait.

Les sortilèges fusaient tout autour d'eux, le champ de bataille constellé de corps et de sang devenant presque impraticable pour les vivants. Ils avaient tous du mal à ne pas se cogner aux cadavres.

Le corps de Charlie vint rejoindre les morts lorsqu'un sort de Macnair atteignit enfin sa cible. Il s'écroula au sol, le regard vide de toute expression. Hermione se figea, brusquement, sous le choc. Elle eut l'impression, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été proche de Charlie, de perdre un frère... Sans doute parce que Ron en était un, et que Charlie le devenait logiquement. Son regard eut du mal à se détacher de celui du jeune rouquin. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Macnair -ressentant son trouble- en profitait pour relever sa baguette, la pointant sur elle.

« Avada Ke... »

Hermione sortit enfin de sa léthargie et se retourna, évitant l'avada avant de lancer le même sort. Le corps de Macnair tomba aux côtés de celui de Charlie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reposer qu'elle dut se défendre contre d'autres mangemorts.

La fatigue s'emparait de tous, faisait s'alourdir les corps. Drago suivait les combats d'Hermione à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, se battant également tout en la scrutant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger.

Le monde semblait tourner au ralenti. Les corps tombaient et tombaient encore. Mais il arrivait toujours et toujours plus de combattants. La bataille où ils s'enlisaient leur paraissait interminable. Harry n'attendait que l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort. Il ne voulait que ça... Cette fin inéluctable. Que tout se termine enfin... Qu'il puisse vivre ou mourir. Mais au moins, que tout se décide.

Lord Voldemort sembla penser comme lui car il quitta enfin le manoir, imposant un silence glacial. Harry fut presque heureux de le voir. Les mangemorts s'éloignèrent de lui, comme en offrande à leur maître, se chargeant alors des autres. Harry serra très fort sa baguette dans son poing, son sang battant contre ses tempes. Il pensa à Sirius, à ses parents, à ses frères de coeur Charlie et Percy qui étaient morts pour lui, à Arthur aussi... Puis à Ginny. Entièrement à Ginny et à ses deux fils, ses deux petits garçons qui auraient besoin de lui dans l'avenir. Il voulait juste qu'ils vivent dans un monde normal... Un monde dans lequel ils seraient aussi heureux que possible, même sans leur mère. Et pour cela, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se nourrir de sa colère à l'égard de Voldemort. Il le vaincrait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Lord Voldemort se retrouva face à lui en quelques minutes. Harry ne cilla pas, sa baguette prête. Il répéta mille fois le sortilège de mort dans son esprit, prêt à le lancer. Voldemort eut un demi sourire, sachant sans doute ce à quoi il pensait. Un sourire sombre cependant. Un sourire qui donnait des sueurs froides.

« Comment va Ginny, _Harry_ ? » demanda t-il, affable.

Le brun planta son regard émeraude dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la colère prenant une place immense dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il veuille faire du mal... Longtemps, il n'y était pas parvenu. Désormais, vouloir la souffrance des Mangemorts et de Voldemort lui était naturel.

Le professeur MacGonagall tomba à quelques mètres de lui, morte. Ce fut une sorte de signal et il leva sa baguette, hurlant un « Endoloris » que Voldemort évita avec une fascinante décontraction et un rire joueur.

Un peu plus loin, Ron tua rapidement le mangemort contre lequel il se battait avant de s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor, tentant de repérer Nagini. Elena le regarda bizarrement.

« Ron !? À quoi tu joues avec ce truc !?

–Aide moi à trouver le serpent ! Hurla t-il simplement avant de se mettre à avancer vers Voldemort et Harry qui s'étaient engagés dans un combat à mort.

–Le quoi ?

–Le serpent de Voldemort ! Il doit être avec lui ! »

Il évita soigneusement un mangemort, lui enfonçant l'épée dans les jambes, coupées en quelques secondes sans qu'il n'y prête à attention. Le regard azur de Ron semblait presque noir tant ses pupilles étaient dilatés, ses yeux plissés par la concentration. Elle acquiesça en les protégeant d'un sort, aidant chaque personne qui semblait en avoir besoin sur son passage. Elle aperçut alors un long reptile qui s'amusait à claquer ses crochets près des chevilles des hommes. Elle le montra à Ron qui inspira profondément, hésitant avant de se ruer vers le serpent, Elena à ses côtés.

Nagini les repéra rapidement et -alors que Ron levait l'épée au dessus de sa tête avant de frapper, mordit Elena à la cheville. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement strident, ce qui n'empêcha pas le rouquin de transpercer le corps de Nagini, lequel lâcha Elena. La jeune femme se laissa glisser en sol, le bas de la jambe ensanglanté. Le serpent ne bougeait plus, mort coupé en deux. Ron regarda son cadavre durant quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'Elena qui avait blêmit, ses larmes se mêlant à la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cheville, grimaçant légèrement.

« Est ce que ça va ? Tu crois qu'il y a... du venin... ? Tu te sens comment ? S'inquiéta t-il.

–Aussi bien que possible... »

Elle tenta un sourire courageux qui se transforma bien vite en grimace avant de serrer les dents. Les deux crochets du serpent avaient laissés deux petits trous dans sa peau. Deux trous qui s'encerclaient de noir, comme si elle pourrissait de l'intérieur. Ron se leva d'un geste brusque avant de l'aider à faire de même.

« Ron...

–T'inquiète pas ! Je vais te ramener au QG, Madame Promfresh te soignera !

–Quoi ? Mais... Harry et... Ils ont besoin de toi, ici ! »

Ron -têtu- secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec violence avant d'hisser une Elena ébahie sur son dos. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction d'Harry. La plupart des personnes encore vivantes avaient cessés de se battre. Quelques mangemorts avaient disparu, fuyant un combat qui ne leur plaisait guère. Harry se défendait extrêmement bien... Sûrement mieux que ce qu'avait prévu Voldemort. Quelques membres de l'Ordre avaient quittés le champ de bataille, soutenant des blessés graves qu'ils avaient encore l'espoir de sauver. D'autres -et ceux là étaient plus nombreux- observaient ce combat, sachant que l'issue en serait fatale.

Ron sentit Elena faiblir sur son dos et détourna le regard. Il avait tout fait pour aider Harry. Mais cette fois, c'était son combat. Il ne pouvait plus le soutenir, excepté mentalement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire... Sauf sauver la jeune femme qu'il portait de ce poison qui envahissait inexorablement son corps.

Drago tendit sa main à Hermione lorsqu'elle se cogna à un corps, tombant à la renverse. Il la releva avec une facilité déconcertante avant de la serrer contre son torse. Autour d'eux, les corps ne bougeaient plus. Un cercle s'était créé autour de Voldemort et d'Harry. Hermione huma le parfum de Drago avant de se détacher de lui.

« Il faut qu'on soit prêt à... Au cas où Harry perd... Il faut qu'on soit prêt à se battre.

–Si Potter perd, on sera tous morts dans les prochaines minutes. »

Il baissa son visage vers elle, plantant son regard plus gris que jamais dans le sien. Elle y plongea sans réfléchir, s'enivrant des mille reflets anthracite l'illuminant. Il caressa sa joue quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordilla le bout de sa langue, ne fermant pas les yeux pour être prêt à se défendre au cas où un mangemort se décidait à oublier le combat Voldemort/Harry. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à qu'il sente le goût salé des larmes d'Hermione sur ses lèvres. Il se souvint sans peine de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré lorsqu'il l'embrassait : quelques minutes avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Seul les cris des Mangemorts et des membres de l'Ordre résonnaient dans le jardin où Drago avait passé son enfance. Il pensa à Keira. À la manière dont elle était morte. À sa certitude pourtant qu'elle vivrait éternellement. Il doutait tant pour Hermione. Elle détourna le regard pour fuir le sien.

« Rapprochons nous... » Murmura t-elle.

Il ressentit un besoin urgent de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne le fit pas. Il savait que si cette histoire se terminait mal, il le regretterait éternellement... Mais il savait plus encore que son éternité ne serait que trop peu de temps si cette histoire se terminait mal.

Harry s'épuisait sous les sortilèges de son ennemi. Il avait beau puisé dans toutes ses forces, constituées presque uniquement de sa propre douleur, de sa colère qui l'envahissait, annihilant ses pensées devenant incohérentes. Des milliers de souvenirs le désarçonnaient à chaque instant et il craignait que ce soit un mauvais présage. Ne disait-on pas qu'à la mort, tous les souvenirs défilaient devant les yeux ? Son regard vrillé à celui de Voldemort, il pensait à ses fils, uniquement à eux. Il voyait quelques signes de faiblesses chez son adversaire. Il savait que la destruction des autres morceaux d'âmes devait pesé sur lui.

_Léopold... Evan... Léopold... Evan..._

Il évita un Avada avec aisance, son regard croisant celui de Lupin qui serrait sa baguette, se retenant de l'aider.

_Leur apprendre à marcher... puis à rester en place. Leur apprendre à parler... puis à se taire._

Il lança un Endoloris qui ne manqua pas sa cible. Voldemort vacilla légèrement, mais ne montra aucun signe de la souffrance qu'il devait pourtant ressentir.

_Leur apprendre à jouer au quidditch... Leur apprendre à lire... Leur raconter des histoires... Les emmener voir des matchs..._

Il lança un second Endoloris que Voldemort para d'un Protego.

_Leur léguer la carte du Maraudeur dans un Poudlard où ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre..._

Voldemort lui lança un Sectusempra qui toucha Neville à quelques mètres derrière lui.

_Leur léguer la cape d'invisibilité..._

Harry profita des quelques secondes d'inattention dans la foule pour lancer un Avada à Voldemort. Ce dernier l'évita avec facilité alors qu'il touchait un jeune mangemort derrière lui. Voyant que des sortilèges se perdaient, la plupart des personnes présentes reculèrent.

_Leur parler de leur mère et des filles, des autres, de celles qui ne comptaient pas... Leur dire que ce qui importait c'était les actes et non d'où on venait..._

Harry lança un second Avada alors que Voldemort prononçait le même sort. Ils les évitèrent.

_Les rassurer s'ils avaient peur... Les voir grandir et les aider à le faire bien !_

Un Doloris le frappa de plein fouet et il retint à grand peine un hurlement de douleur. Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Le monde sembla s'être arrêté de tourner. Chacun retenait son souffle.

_**Les aimer plus que tout au monde.**_

Harry hurla finalement sa douleur en articulant une simple mais dévastatrice formule.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert traversa les quelques mètres en des nanosecondes qui parurent des siècles à Harry qui s'effondrait, sous le coup de l'épuisement, se relâchant enfin. Si la sort n'atteignait pas sa cible, il se savait condamné. Ce furent ces milliers de pensées qui le désarçonnèrent alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'entendit qu'un cri, puis des hurlements de joies, d'autres de colère, des pas précipités... Puis il sombra dans le néant comateux dont il avait tant rêvé.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Ron ouvrit doucement les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage, les premières lueurs du matin le réveillant. Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa davantage. Assis sur une chaise cassée, il avait passé de nombreuses heures au chevet d'Elena. La jeune fille était réveillée et lui accorda un demi sourire, ses traits fatigués car ses blessures.

« Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit-il, le regard vague, sombre.

–Qui a gagné ? Répliqua t-elle, ne se souciant guère de son propre état alors que le monde si vaste avait souffert beaucoup plus qu'elle.

–Nous sommes en vie. Je crois que ça veut tout dire... Murmura t-il d'une voix où perçait une légère euphorie bien qu'elle soit très basse.

–Harry va bien ?

–Il est juste très fatigué. Mais il va bien.

–Et... il y a eu beaucoup de morts ? »

Ron baissa les yeux, sentant des larmes affleurer derrières ses paupières. Elle caressa sa joue, le forçant à relever la tête. Il le fit en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour la regarder. Une larme s'échappa de son regard bleu et coula sur sa pommette. Elle l'essuya, lui souriant, bienveillante. Il finit par grommeler :

« Oui. Beaucoup. Mon père. Et Charlie. Rogue. Des profs de Poudlard... Padma Patil. Angelina. Katie. Alicia. Lee. Maugrey. Des dizaines de jeunes dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom... Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés aussi. Certains... On ne sait pas s'ils vont s'en sortir. Tonks par exemple. Et Neville. »

Elle laissa sa paume posée contre la joue du jeune homme, lequel détourna le regard pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Tu devrais être avec ta famille, Ron.

–Non. Non, ça va... Bill est avec Fleur. Le stress a provoqué l'accouchement. Et Fred et George aident... Tant qu'à ma mère... elle s'occupe d'Evan et Léopold. Pour penser à autre chose...

–Et tu t'occupes de moi pour penser à autre chose ? » Conclut-elle, pas vexée cependant, le comprenant à la perfection.

Il eut un petit sourire triste et acquiesça. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de se déplacer sur son petit matelas guère confortable d'une des chambres du QG, aménagé en hôpital pour l'occasion. Il la regarda faire, se demandant pourquoi elle bougeait dans son état. Elle finit par tapoter d'un geste impatient l'espace qu'elle venait de libérer.

« Viens là ! » Le pressa t-elle en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Il se leva de sa chaise bancale et s'allongea auprès d'elle. Il cala sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements erratiques de son coeur. Il ferma doucement les yeux alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux avec une tendresse époustouflante. Elle prit de sa main libre sa baguette magique sur la table de chevet et ferma le verrou de la porte d'un geste.

« Tu peux y aller... »

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle soit plus explicite cette fois ci. Il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les arrêter alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle comme pour prendre toute sa douleur et l'en débarrasser. Elle savait qu'il ne sentirait peut-être pas mieux. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait là pour lui encore longtemps s'il en avait besoin.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, se retournant sur le matelas le plus moelleux sur lequel il ait dormi de sa vie. Un courant d'air lui provoqua quelques frissons et il se recroquevilla sur le lit, se blottissant sous les draps en observant la pièce après avoir récupéré ses lunettes. Il comprit qu'il était dans son appartement, remarquant les murs blancs qu'il avait lui-même peints quelques semaines plus tôt. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il était allongé sur un matelas qui ne lui appartenait pas, posé au milieu de la chambre de ses fils qui dormaient profondément dans leurs berceaux. Il se releva entièrement, s'enroulant dans son drap car il était complétement nu. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en un geste mécanique, puis quitta la chambre.

Molly était installée devant les fourneaux, une odeur alléchante parvenant aux narines du jeune homme. Il huma, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il mourrait de faim. Fred et George étaient présents également, assis sur le canapé, somnolant tous les deux. Teddy était par terre, jouant avec un petit balai miniature qu'il essayait d'attraper. Il aperçut Harry et brailla en levant les bras :

« Ry ! »

Molly se retourna brusquement alors que Fred et George ouvraient les yeux. Harry eut un petit sourire avant de se pencher vers Teddy, le prenant dans ses bras. Le bambin cacha son visage dans son cou en suçant son pouce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura t-il en regardant les jumeaux.

Fred s'empara de la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur la table basse et Harry s'installant sur le fauteuil libre, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la Une où une photo de lui s'exposait associée au titre _« L'élu, survivant une nouvelle fois »._ Il se tourna vers Molly qui avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, mais elle se détourna pour se reporter sur son repas. Il avait vu Arthur tomber. Comme Charlie. Il se demanda si l'absence de Ron et de Bill était également dû à leur mort, mais ne pouvait l'envisager.

« Où sont les autres ?

–Bill est avec Fleur. La petite _Victoire_ est née. Ils sont à Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle. Ron est avec Elena. Elle a été blessée... Et je crois...

–_On_ croit ! Coupa George avec un sourire.

–Oui, on croit qu'il est amoureux d'elle. On en est même certain.

–Et... Hermione ? S'inquiéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

–Elle est avec Drago chez elle... Ils ont aidé, puis sont rentrés ce matin. On avait tous besoin de repos.

–Teddy est ici pour quelle raison ? Remus et Tonks ne sont pas...

–Non. Tonks était dans un état critique toute la nuit. Remus est à son chevet. Alors, on a proposé de s'occuper de Teddy. De toute manière, un enfant de moins ou de plus... Tes fils ont de ces cordes vocales ! Ça m'étonne que ne te sois pas réveillé avant... »

Harry haussa négligemment les épaules. Il se sentait bizarre. Vide. Il ne pouvait croire que tout soit terminé, qu'il ait enfin accompli la mission pour laquelle il était né. Qu'était-il censé faire de sa vie désormais ? Il songea aux deux bébés dans la chambre d'à côté et sourit faiblement sans raison particulière.

Il prit le journal des mains de Fred et se mit à lire, attendant patiemment de manger ou que ses fils pleurent, qu'il puisse les prendre dans ses bras. Teddy s'endormit dans ses bras alors qu'il lisait, découvrant réellement le monde dans lequel il s'était réveillé, complètement différent de celui qu'il avait quitté. Il lut une effroyable liste de morts, mangemorts et alliés confondus. Sans doute la plus longue liste qu'il ait pu lire de sa vie. La petite note du dessus « Liste non définitive » lui fit tourner la tête.

Il découvrit que Kingsley avait repris son rôle de ministre le matin même, prenant déjà des dizaines de décisions concernant les Mangemorts, Poudlard et autres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Drago avait été gracié -première action de Kingsley. Il y avait tout un article sur la famille Malefoy, y comprit un petit mot sur Keira. Il y avait des dizaines de pages racontant pour la centième fois l'histoire du Grand Harry Potter, un article sur Ginny également, puis une autre sur Léopold et Evan. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que partout dans le monde, des gens sachent qu'il avait deux enfants... Il craignait qu'on s'en prenne à eux, brusquement. Il retint un haut le coeur en découvrant la liste des prisonniers... Dont Krum. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le torturer puis tuer lui-même... Il se sentit encolère, trahi. Il se demanda si Kingsley accepterait qu'il rende une petite visite de courtoisie à Krum...

Un pleur provint de la chambre alors que Molly remplissait leurs assiettes. Harry soupira en se levant, passant Teddy à Fred qui grimaça, guère attiré par la bave de bébé.

« Je vais m'occuper d'eux et m'habiller. »

Molly acquiesça distraitement et il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à une coquille vide. Il quitta le salon, s'emparant de quelques vêtements propres dans sa commode. Il sentit une boule de nerfs se former dans sa gorge en voyant les habits de Ginny reposer à côté des siens. Il se faufila dans la chambre de ses fils qui pleuraient tous les deux désormais. Harry s'habilla en quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher des berceaux. Evan cessa de pleurer en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, le bout de sa langue dépassant d'entre ses lèvres, y laissant de la salive. Léopold pencha sa tête sur le côté, une moue boudeuse sur ses traits, comme s'il pensait que son père avait prit trop de temps avant d'être près de lui. Harry poussa un léger soupir avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils devaient avoir aussi faim que lui. Il arriva -difficilement pour une fois- à les prendre tous les deux.

Il revint au salon, Molly ayant posé des assiettes pleines sur la table basse. Fred et George avaient déjà commencé à manger alors que Teddy jouait avec une pomme de terre qu'il écrabouillait soigneusement entre ses doigts. Molly désigna d'un geste les deux biberons qu'elle venait de préparer. Harry se demanda comment il ferait sans elle. Il fit boire Evan et Léopold -Teddy tentant de leur arracher leur biberon, attirant un peu l'attention sur lui. Finalement, il coucha les trois petits, Fred et George retournant au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry promit de les rejoindre un peu plus tard bien qu'il n'ait guère envie de se retrouver entouré de monde. Il aida Molly à faire la vaisselle en silence, puis finit par bredouiller :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Mr Weasley. »

Molly posa son torchon en reniflant, avant de prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle. Elle eut un vague sourire, baigné de larmes néanmoins.

« Je le suis plus encore pour mes deux fils et ma fille... Il n'y a rien de pire pour une mère que de perdre ses enfants... Tu te rendras compte avec le temps d'à quel point Evan et Léopold seront indispensables à ton bonheur. Tant qu'ils seront heureux, tu seras heureux. Quand ils seront tristes, tu le seras également. Et si par le plus grand des malheurs, ils meurent avant toi... Tu auras l'impression d'avoir perdu la vie toi aussi.

–Alors... Mr Weasley, il... il ne... Marmonna Harry, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots justes si bien qu'il finit par se taire.

–Bien sûr qu'il me manque ! J'aurais voulu mourir avec lui après une longue et belle retraire. Mais... Arthur et moi avons été mariés pendant presque trente années de bonheur. Nous avions... nous avons bien vécus ensemble. Il n'y a rien à regretter. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas assez vécu avec Ginny pour ne pas souffrir de son absence. Molly parut saisir ses pensées car elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa, aussi maternelle que d'ordinaire et peut-être même davantage.

« Tu as deux raisons de vivre désormais. Ils ont besoin de toi ! Tu as vécu sans parents, Harry. Toi qui sait ce que cela fait, tu devrais plus que quiconque te sentir extrêmement proche d'eux... tu devrais...

–Je ne me suis battu que pour eux. Coupa Harry pour montrer qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

–Alors bats toi encore ! Je serais là bien sûr. Et Ron aussi. Et Fred, et George. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider. Mais ce sera dur. Ce sera très dur de vivre sans Ginny. Tu devras le faire pour eux ! Te battre contre toi-même cette fois, pour être le meilleur des pères. Tu feras des erreurs... Qui n'en n'a pas fait ? Mais tu devras faire de ton mieux, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Et je suis certaine que tu en es largement capable. Après tout, tu es Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter ! Si quelqu'un peut faire ça, c'est toi ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le soleil caressait la peau dorée d'Hermione en même temps que les doigts de Drago, créant des frissons bouillants qui lui provoquaient mille gloussements. Ses lèvres se perdaient sur sa nuque, goûtant au salé de la peau diaphane du blond. Elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, taquine, l'embrassait lorsqu'il arrivait à l'attraper. Les corps nus étaient enroulés dans les draps, entrelacés. Ils jouaient plus qu'autre chose, n'ayant guère la force de réellement faire l'amour une seconde fois bien que l'envie ne leur en manque pas. Elle colla ses hanches aux siennes, glissant ses doigts sur son torse. Leurs baisers se firent plus ardents, leurs peaux s'enflammant mutuellement à chaque frôlement. Ils profitaient de leurs douces minutes de câlins, après ces toutes aussi tendres heures d'amour.

En rentrant du QG, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de rejoindre leur lit et s'étaient écroulés pêle-mêle sur le canapé, avant de glisser au sol sur le tapis. Ils s'étaient dévêtus avec tant de vivacité que leurs habits avaient été plus déchirés par ces quelques minutes que par les heures de batailles qu'ils avaient vécus la veille. Ils avaient fêté la fin des combats avec une joie non dissimulé, presque gamins face au monde désormais plus ou moins en paix.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise néanmoins. Elle aurait dû faire partie de ces gens pleurant la mort de leurs proches... Elle aurait dû pleurer pour Charlie et Arthur, ou encore ses amis morts eux aussi. Mais elle avait déjà trop pleuré pour trop de gens. Elle se sentait si vide. _Excepté dans ses bras..._

« Drago...

–Mmh ? Émit-il simplement en enfonçant son visage dans son cou, y déposant quelques baisers.

–Je vais te le redire...

–Me redire quoi ? Marmonna t-il en se redressant, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

–Je t'aime. »

Il baissa les yeux, hurlant une réponse de toutes ses forces dans son crâne. La réponse ne franchit pas ses lèvres néanmoins. Il balbutia mille injures à son égard et elle parut surprise.

« Drago... ça va ?

–Oui ! Grogna t-il, n'allant manifestement pas très bien.

–Tu es sûr ? Sourit-elle simplement.

–Oui... Je... Ne me force pas à te le dire. »

Une moue navrée apparut sur les traits sombres de la jeune femme. Elle plaqua sa paume contre la joue rosie de l'apollon, puis murmura, partagée entre un sentiment de peine et de colère.

« Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me dire quoi que ce soit... »

Elle le repoussa avec douceur, ne lui laissant pas le choix pourtant de se dégager. Elle se redressa, entièrement nue. Il se souvint qu'autrefois, quand les femmes se levaient après qu'il les ait _baisé_ -car il ne faisait que ça, il les trouvait vulgaires, sans intérêt. Leurs charmes, ce qui lui avait donné envie de coucher avec elles, s'évaporaient en quelques secondes. Il observa le corps nu d'Hermione, exposé sous ses yeux, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé sans intérêt, que même après qu'il l'ait obtenu mille fois, elle demeurait une terre splendide et inconnue, qu'il lui restait encore mille choses à découvrir à ses côtés. Elle s'empara de sa chemise, s'y glissant avec une sensualité inconsciente. Il sentait un noeud étrange dans son bas ventre alors qu'elle s'éloignait, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de son regard. Il eut l'impression de la perdre.

« Hermione... »

Elle se retourna lentement, s'enroulant de ses bras, les manches trop longues de la chemise du jeune homme la faisant paraître encore plus petite et mince qu'elle ne l'était. Il bredouilla :

« Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Keira... avant. »

Elle baissa les yeux, relevant une main vers son visage où elle essuya rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais, inspirant avec force.

« Si tu le pensais, tu le dirais.

–Je le pense... susurra t-il en se levant.

–Alors dis le ! »

Sa voix avait tremblée et elle s'adossa au mur, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'elle avait d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, la voir si blessée entre ses bras lui faisait du mal à lui aussi. Comme il souffrait quand Keira souffrait... Il planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione, presque suppliante.

« Je... Tu... Tu... Hermione, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi, vraiment... J'ai besoin que tu sois là, à chaque minute de chaque heure... De respirer le même air que toi même, c'est physique ! Tu es si... différente ! Et je... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi auparavant. Ça devrait te suffire. Mais ces mots... ce « je t'aime » a toujours été réservé à Keira. Je ne te le dirais pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Et... »

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, un peu de couleur illuminant ses joues.

« Tu m'as dit tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Harry était installé sur le canapé du 12 Square Grimmaurd, complètement indifférent au vacarme assourdissant autour de lui et de ses fils qu'il berçait tendrement. Les deux bouts de chou le regardaient avec un air endormi. Il caressa leurs quelques petits cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Dans le salon, la plupart des personnes présentes fêtaient la fin de la guerre, d'autres partageant leur deuil, d'autres encore s'échangeant les derniers ragots sur les mouvements dans le pays et dans le monde. Ils discutaient, s'embrassaient...

Ron et Elena étaient assis sur un fauteuil, le rouquin caressant mécaniquement l'épaule nue de la jeune femme qui semblait encore assez faible. Elle était extrêmement pâle, mais ses blessures étaient guéries.

Molly entra dans la pièce, Teddy dans les bras. Remus restait avec Tonks qui s'était réveillée quelques heures auparavant. Neville avait également pu être soigné mais restait assez faible car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Les autres personnes qui avaient subi quelques nombreux dommages physiques avaient été transportés à saint-Mangouste alors que partout dans le monde, les Mangemorts et autres adeptes de Lord Voldemort étaient arrêtés et emprisonnés. Le monde se remettait donc lentement mais sûrement en place.

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent dans le salon par le conduit de cheminée et Harry eut un sourire en voyant qu'ils entraient main dans la main. Hermione lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, lâcha la main de Drago en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille puis alla s'asseoir avec Harry sur le canapé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux Potter qui s'endormaient. Ron perçut le regard de son meilleur ami, embrassa Elena sur le front, laquelle lui caressa doucement la joue alors qu'il se levait. Il rejoint Harry, s'installant à sa gauche alors qu'Hermione était à sa droite.

« Alors... ça va ? Bredouilla la jeune fille en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, de toute évidence gênée par l'absurdité de sa question.

–Ouais... ça va ! »

Le fait que les deux garçons répondent au même moment les fit sourire tous les trois. Puis un silence pesa quelques secondes. Ron posa son regard sur les deux bébés qui -n'y tenant plus- s'était bel et bien endormis. Harry releva les yeux, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Hermione, puis à Ron.

« Vous savez... Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Vous étiez là au tout début et vous êtes là maintenant...

–Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si l'un de vous était mort. Murmura Hermione, complétant exactement ce qu'Harry ne réussissait à formuler.

–Le monstre à trois têtes existe toujours, alors ? S'esclaffa Ron.

–Attends ! C'est nous le monstre à trois têtes, maintenant ? Répliqua Harry en riant.

–Bah... On est plus à Poudlard... Donc, on n'est plus vraiment des Gryffondor maintenant ! Annonça le rouquin en une explication complètement bancale. Donc... je crois que le Trio d'Or, ça ne nous va plus comme surnom.

–Et le monstre à trois têtes, ça nous va peut-être ? »

Ron haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à rire, ses amis le suivant de peu. Evan se mit à pleurer, apparemment gêné par le bruit et Harry enfonça brutalement ses coudes dans les côtes des deux autres, lesquels durent cesser de rire immédiatement. Hermione posa un léger baiser sur le front du petit bébé qui soupira simplement en refermant les yeux, se blottissant davantage contre son père.

Hermione scruta ses deux meilleurs amis, l'un ne quittant pas ses fils du regard alors que l'autre s'était noyé dans les yeux d'une jeune fille à quelques mètres. Elle savait qu'Harry vivrait désormais uniquement pour ses deux bébés, tentant par dessus tout de leur offrir l'amour dont il avait si cruellement manqué durant son enfance. Il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient les deux enfants les plus heureux du monde. Tant qu'à Ron, elle pressentait qu'il se plongerait tout entier dans cette toute nouvelle relation avec Elena, car Ron était comme ça... Elle réalisa même qu'il avait sans doute trouvé une personne réellement capable de le comprendre, de le voir tel qu'il était, qui avait souffert autant de lui car elle avait vécu les mêmes choses. Comme Hermione avait découvert un garçon lui correspondant parfaitement, Ron semblait avoir rencontré une jeune fille qui pourrait lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Hermione savait que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Harry, Ron et elle avaient vécus des choses inoubliables ensemble et ils resteraient le monstre à trois têtes aussi proche que Touffu. Néanmoins, ils avaient grandi et prendraient tous trois des chemins séparés. Elle espérait -et savait au fond d'elle même- que leurs chemins se croiseraient néanmoins éternellement et qu'il leur serait impossible de vivre les uns sans les autres.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Hermione se glissa dans la chambre, enroulée dans une serviette de bain d'un blanc immaculé. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller en sortant du bain, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'elle ne le resterait guère longtemps dans tous les cas. Drago était étalé sur le lit, son visage enfouis dans l'oreiller. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda bêtement si la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il l'aurait attendu dans tous les cas. Elle s'allongea à ses cotés, ses cheveux encore mouillés laissant des traces humides sur les draps. Drago se déplaça légèrement et se redressa. Elle murmura :

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure... Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé que je reparle à Harry et Ron ? Je sais que... que j'ai passé toute la soirée avec eux mais...

–Non ! Coupa t-il, agacé. Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

–Alors, quoi ? »

Drago passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, mouillés également. Il se racla la gorge, puis respira plusieurs fois, son torse se soulevant à chaque inspiration. Elle posa sa main sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il murmura :

« Ma mère s'est suicidée. Juste avant la bataille.

–Elle... Elle quoi !? S'exclama Hermione, blêmissant.

–Elle a avalé un poison. Et je... Je ne ressens rien. Bredouilla t-il en baissant les yeux, fuyant son regard. Kingsley me l'a dit... et... Je m'en fiche, complètement ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, méditant sur une réponse réelle à donner.

« Tu as le droit. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras... tu seras triste, ou déçu, ou... je n'en sais rien. Tu pourras même être en colère. Mais... après tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année, tu as le droit de ne rien ressentir. »

Il replongea dans ses yeux, puis l'embrassa doucement, caressant ses boucles brunes. Elle comprit que la discussion était finie. Comme toujours, Drago n'irait pas au fond de ses pensées, ne lui confierait pas tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Elle en avait pris l'habitude. Néanmoins, il ne renforça pas davantage son baiser, n'ayant de toute évidence pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. Il se détacha d'elle.

« J'ai hérité du manoir. Et de … tout le reste.

–Oh... Et ? bredouilla t-elle simplement, ne sachant quelle autre réaction avoir.

–Je vais tout vendre. Et... Comme tu l'as dit il y a cinq minutes... Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses cette année. C'est peut-être ridicule, mais j'ai besoin de... m'échapper. Je vais partir... comme j'aurais dû le faire avec Keira. Voyager... je ne sais pas encore où, ni quand, ni pour combien de temps... Mais je vais m'en aller. »

Elle se redressa violemment sur le lit, son visage perdant toute couleur. Il partait ? Il l'abandonnait comme ça ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Après tout ça ? Elle sentit son coeur tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il se releva un peu à son tour, tentant de mettre son visage à la même hauteur que celui de la jeune femme qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Il posa sa paume sur sa joue rose et -hésitant- finit par chuchoter :

« Viens avec moi. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, les yeux écarquillés, son coeur ratant un battement.

« Tu... Tu es sérieux ?

–Je n'ai pas l'air de l'être ?

–Tu ne veux pas partir seul ?

–Je veux être avec toi. Avoua t-il en souriant, une petite fossette apparaissant, le rendant narquois alors qu'il ne l'était guère.

–Vraiment ?

–Si tu es capable de me supporter pendant très longtemps... n'importe où sur cette petite planète... dans n'importe quelle situation... chaque minute de chaque jour pour une durée indéterminée... »

Elle le fit taire en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant sensuellement en se couchant sur lui. Il rit, son torse se collant contre la poitrine érigée de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on parte maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Susurra t-elle contre son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

- Non... Non, prends tout ton temps. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

**vOilààà ! Euh... Bah j'espère que ça vous aura plu comme fin... J'espère avoir de nombreux avis ! Pour Krum, j'avoue que c'était ultra prévisible... Mais j'voyais pas un autre personnage possible traitre... (sauf des inconnus ptits jeunes venant de débarquer mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drOle xD) ! Ensuite... Fin de Narcissa : j'aurais pit-être dû la faire souffrir davantage... mais elle me rendait extrêmement... elle m'faisait pitié quOii... Et la fin ? à propos de DragO & HermiOne ? Bah... j'sais pas... euh... j'voyais ça que comme ça ! J'aurais pu tuer plus de monde... certains autres héros... Ron, Harry, Hermione ? Mais je ne m'en sentais plus vraiment capable... Ils méritaient tous un peu plus de bonheur, non ? J'aurais pu développer plus encOr' la détresse, la souffrance des survivants, des Weasley plus particulièrement, mais j'ai évoqué le deuil durant une bonne partie de ma fic et recommencer encOr' m'aurait engagé à continuer cette fiction durant des dizaines d'autres chapitres... Et j'crois qu'elle devait se conclure sur cette guerre. VOilàà =D**

**Il reste l'épilOgue, qui se déroule dix ans plus tard et que persOnnellement j'adOreuh (même si j'l'ai repris plusieurs fois ^^) Je vais le poster... euh... bientOt ! A vrai dire, il me reste le dernier OS de Délires & Délices à poster et je dois encOr' l'écrire... Et j'veux donc le poster avant de poster l'épilOgue d'Inexistence... (me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est compliqué dans ma ptiteuh tête !) Donc... j'pense poster l'OS sur James & Lily dans le courant de la semaine puis l'épilogue... =D Pour la suite de ma ptite vie [ou plutot de mes fictions xD], j'vous direz la prochaine fOiiiis.**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (j'aimerais atteindre les 700... c'est normalement possible... mais sait-on jamais ? xD)**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	30. Epilogue

_**¤Bonjour les d'jeun's !¤**_

**Et vOilà ! It's the end ! lOl L'épilOgue, la conclusion, le "dix ans plus tard" -plutot Onze mais ne nous embarassons pas des détails xD... l'happy end ! Je crois que cette fictiOn aura été celle à laquelle je me suis le plus... identifié dirons nOus. Ces derniers mOis ont été assez... compliqués dans ma ptite vie et je crois que mes persOnnages ont vécu des chOses horribles à cause de ça. Mais maintenant que ma vie redevient plus ou moins nOrmale... que tout n'est plus si complexe dans ma petite tête...je permets à mes persOs de vivre une vie plus heureuse... Je crois que la transition aura été flagrante de ma périOde sombre à la "moins sombre"... Si j'avais écris la fin de cette fic il y'a 2mois, ils seraient tous morts ! mdr **

**Bref, je voudrais tous vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fiction et de m'avoir soutenu, de par vOs messages, reviews, discussions sur cette fic que j'ai pu avoir avec certains d'entre vous par mail ou par msn (_BlOody Nessy Zabini_, _Regan_Potter_ et pleins d'autres encOr')... Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé dès qu'ils le pouvaient, me donnant des avis plus ou moins détaillés, m'aidant donc à avancer et à m'améliorer... Merci également à** _Ju'_ **une fOis encOr' ! _(bien que je ne sache du tout où tu as lu que Neville était mort... ? O_o sinon c'est qu'il est revivant dans l'épilOgue mais il était juste très blessé... Pas encOr' frOid ! =p) et à _**_enchanteress_ **en non-inscrites sur le site et à tous les autres -inscris ou non... =D **

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**"Le véritable voyage de découverte ne consiste pas à chercher de nouveaux paysages, mais à avoir de nouveaux yeux.**__**"  
**Marcel PrOust._

_**"Les gens qui ne se marient pas restent des enfants toute leur vie.**__**"  
**Yehoshua Kenaz._

_**"Les enfants sont comme les marins : où que se portent leurs yeux, partout c'est l'immense.**__**"  
**Christian BObin_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**EpilOgue.**_

Des milliers d'images recouvraient le mur, tel un papier peint multicolore dévoilant des paysages plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, rendant la vérité du monde sous tous rapports sur la surface plane autrefois blanche.

_Beijing, New Delhi, Le Cap, Johannesburg, Alger, Varsovie, Amsterdam, Kuala Lumpur, Singapour, Athènes, Bangkok, Bamako, Mexico, Bruxelles, Budapest, Tunis, Monaco, Buenos Aires, Pékin, Maputo, Le Caire, Lisbonne, Canberra, Moscou, Rome, Copenhague, Dublin, Hanoi, La Havane, Madrid, Oslo, Paris, Tokyo, Port Louis, Santiago, Prague, Vienne, New York, Washington..._

_Grande Muraille de Chine, Chutes du Niagara, Colisée, Tour Eiffel, Tour de Pise, tours de toutes sortes, Phare d'Alexandrie, Statue de la Liberté, basiliques, églises, pyramides d'Égypte, statue du Christ rédempteur, cité Maya, ruines, mausolées..._

_Photos moldues ou sorcières, cartes postales, plans, dessins, croquis, mots laissés sur des post-it, lettres, notes, étiquettes, tickets d'entrée de cinémas, de concerts ou de musées, posters..._

_Photo d'elle ou d'eux deux, photos des gens, des habitants, de la population, d'amis de quelques instants, photos prises par des inconnus, photos prises par eux-mêmes, photos préparées ou photos volées..._

Hermione se recula pour mieux apprécier le travail effectué. Le mur était empli de leurs souvenirs de voyages, rappelant tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu. Le monde s'exposait sous ses yeux. Monde qu'elle avait parcouru durant onze longues années et qui lui semblait encore plein de merveilles à découvrir. Elle avait laissé une toute petite place au milieu, juste pour une dernière photo, une dernière image qui expliquait sa présence dans son ancienne maison. Plus encore, une dernière image qui expliquait sa facilité à être présente dans cette pièce en particulier : la chambre de ses parents. Chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais ouverte depuis leur mort et dans laquelle elle venait de passer plus de deux heures.

« Tu étais là ?! »

La voix dans son dos la tira de ses pensées et elle se retourna. Drago était adossé au chambranle de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais des cernes sombres sous les yeux à cause du déménagement. Ils avaient vécu pendant plus de onze ans dans des chambres d'hôtels, luxueuses ou beaucoup moins, mais accumulant des tas de souvenirs dans leurs valises. Les déposer finalement avait été bien plus complexe que leurs multiples périples. Le regard grisé de l'homme parcourut le mur et un sourire plus large envahit son visage angélique.

« Tu as fais un mur de souvenirs... »

Elle acquiesça, lui demandant d'un regard ce qu'il en pensait. Il s'approcha d'elle sans quitter le mur des yeux, glissant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux pour écarter une mèche folle tout en plissant le front, pensif. Puis il passa son bras par dessus les épaules d'Hermione qui s'appuya contre lui en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il posa ses doigts contre son ventre sous son t-shirt blanc, caressant la rondeur tendue datant de quelques mois déjà. Elle frémit. Il lança alors d'une voix traînante bien proche de celle de sa jeunesse une réflexion qui -si elle ne l'avait pas fait rire- l'aurait agacée.

« Ta grossesse t'aurait-elle causé des troubles de la vision ? Il y a un trou au milieu de tout ça ! Ce carré blanc là ! » Ajouta t-il en montrant l'espace vide du doigt.

Elle eut un petit rire, et lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre, se faisant plus de mal à elle-même car il contracta ses muscles en prévoyance. Elle laissa tomber son plan de lui donner un petit coup léger en frottant le pli de son bras avec une moue à fendre l'âme.

Il la ramena rapidement au sujet de leur discussion en une oeillade un peu moqueuse, se retenant de lui demander si sa grossesse avait aussi altéré son ouïe et sa capacité à comprendre de simples phrases. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, s'interrogeant afin de savoir si c'était le bon moment pour lui apprendre la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise un peu plus tôt dans la journée lors de son premier rendez-vous chez une vraie sage-femme. Elle avait prit connaissance de sa grossesse trois mois plus tôt dans un hôpital dépouillé du Mexique où l'odeur de sang n'était même pas absorbée par la quantité d'eau de Javel avec laquelle ils nettoyaient les lieux. Après une courte seconde de réflexion, elle décida d'attendre encore un peu, de garder le secret encore quelques heures juste pour elle, pour l'apprécier pleinement.

« Je te le dirais plus tard... » Susurra t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Il n'insista pas, elle était têtue. Il aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité et saurait être patient. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, observant réellement la pièce en se rendant compte qu'il y entrait pour la première fois. Elle perçut son regard et soupira, comprenant ce à quoi il pensait.

« Je me suis dit que cette pièce n'avait pas à rester vide... Elle pourrait servir de bureau, on y mettrait toutes nos affaires, nos souvenirs... Une sorte de mini-monde à nous.

–Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir la garder telle quelle ? Demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au lit aux draps sales et poussiéreux, à la commode où s'entassaient les parfums de Madame Granger et ses bijoux, à tout ces souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui devaient rappeler tant de choses à Hermione.

–Oui... Cette pièce à besoin d'air, de revivre ! Et je crois que c'est le moment. »

Il acquiesça distraitement, ayant l'impression qu'elle parlait un peu pour lui aussi. Qu'il avait eu besoin d'air, de revivre... Qu'il l'avait fait plus ou moins. Certains moments lui semblaient encore durs, certains lieux dont il avait autrefois parlé avec Keira avaient été visités avec une certaine amertume, il n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire depuis ses dix-huit ans car il s'agissait également de celui de sa soeur. Ça lui donnait ainsi l'impression de rester figé dans le temps, comme elle, de ne pas vieillir malgré ses petites rides d'expression qui creusaient désormais les coins de ses yeux. Ses voyages avaient été un moyen de fuir aussi, de fuir le temps, l'évolution d'une vie qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé sans elle.

Hermione était là bien évidemment, il avait appris à se faire réellement à sa présence constante à ses côtés, à retenir les crises de colère, à contenir un minimum la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ils restaient assez brutaux dans leurs rapports physiques, avec néanmoins beaucoup moins de fougue que dans leur jeunesse, de leurs premières fois. Ils appréciaient la douceur, le plaisir lattant, des rapports plus lents, préféraient parfois les étincelles aux incendies.

Ils ne faisaient jamais de projets, n'avaient pas parlé une seule fois de mariage -bien que l'idée l'ait tenté lors d'un périple en Inde juste en voyant la beauté des cérémonies... Et encore moins d'enfants. Elle était tombé enceinte plus ou moins par accident -bien qu'il se soit demandé si elle n'avait provoqué ce brusque oubli de protection alors qu'elle y avait pensé à chaque fois pendant plus de dix ans ! Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ces doutes. Il avait eu un peu peur, au départ... Juste à cause de l'imprévu et aussi de ce que cela signifiait. L'arrêt de leur vie de bohème ! L'arrêt d'une vie où le temps de les atteignait pas et où il pouvait avoir l'âge de Keira pour l'éternité. Cet enfant changeait tous ses plans -ou plutôt ses non-plans.

Après quelques jours de doute, ils avaient décidé de le garder. Ils avaient trente ans et il semblait naturel à Hermione de finir par se poser. _Se poser..._ Accepter de vivre dans une vraie maison, avec un vrai lit -toujours le même et de vrais draps, faire la cuisine au lieu de toujours manger dans des restaurants, s'acheter de vrais vêtements, trouver un travail -ils avaient jusque là vécu sur l'héritage de Drago, vivre une vraie vie. Et vieillir. Laisser Keira derrière lui.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, que c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Ce qu'il voulait aussi maintenant en voyant ce ventre arrondi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au mur, un autre encore, car toute sa vie était devant ses yeux, tout ce monde qu'il connaissait maintenant tout en ayant encore tant de choses à en découvrir.

Hermione suivit son regard et glissa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Drago qui sourit légèrement, appréciant ce contact pourtant si simple.

« Tu sais... On voyagera encore. Annonça t-elle en ayant l'air très décidée. Notre enfant verra le monde comme nous l'avons vu, le visitera avec nous... Tu imagines tout ce que nous aurons à lui apprendre ! Voyager lui ouvrira l'esprit !

–N'essaie pas de le rendre aussi curieux et intelligent que toi, surtout ! Ou curieuse et intelligente... Oh mon dieu... une fille curieuse et intelligente ! Quelle plaie ! Se moqua t-il en souriant alors qu'elle lui enfonçait une nouvelle fois son coude dans l'estomac, ne provoquant qu'un autre rire.

–Drago ! Et si ! Notre enfant sera intelligent, un point c'est tout ! Et aimera autant les livres que moi. Et nous voyagerons, tous les trois... »

Drago se surprit à sourire plus largement et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, envahie par un étrange sentiment d'euphorie. Elle se souvint de regarder l'heure et sursauta avant de quitter la pièce en courant presque.

« Dépêche toi ! On va être en retard ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant avec quelle facilité elle avait interrompu la magie de l'instant. Plus encore, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en imaginant ce qui l'attendait.

_**°¤_¤°**_

Le Terrier était illuminé par le soleil en ce jour du mois de juillet, le 31, jour de célébration. Adultes et enfants s'étaient réuni dans le jardin pour fêter les trente ans d'Harry Potter. Molly Weasley avait -comme à son habitude- tout préparé, du festin à l'organisation de la journée. La famille et les amis étaient déjà presque tous présents, buvant un peu plus que nécessaire et mangeant beaucoup plus que nécessaire ! Fred et George n'avaient pas pu se déplacer, tous les deux trop occupés par leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes et par leur femme respective et enfants respectifs -deux chacun. Bill était assis avec Fleur, leurs cinq enfants -uniquement des filles- gambadants un peu partout en riant avec leurs cousins.

Ron était assis avec Elena, installés tous deux au pied d'un arbre, en pleine discussion. Un petit garçon, rouquin aux yeux verts foncés, s'approcha d'eux, s'écroulant finalement sur sa mère en fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche, massant son genoux douloureux de l'autre main. Âgé de quatre ans, Nilo Mikhaïl Charlie Weasley était l'enfant le plus maladroit de la planète -selon son père- et n'avait pas un sens de l'équilibre très développé. Ron l'avait vu tombé quelques mètres plus tôt et eut un petit sourire. Molly s'approcha d'eux, une petite fille d'un an dans les bras qu'elle tendit à Ron. Il la remercia d'un regard de l'avoir changé. Nyssa Keira Molly Weasley s'empara du pouce de son père qu'elle s'empressa de téter comme si elle n'avait pas la même chose aux mains. Le couple tenta de reprendre sa discussion, interrompu toutes les trente secondes par leur fils.

Neville et Luna étaient présents avec leurs trois enfants âgés de cinq à six mois. Parvati également avec Olivier Dubois, mariés et parents depuis peu. Dean avec une jeune femme avec qui il sortait. D'autres de leurs amis avaient pris place sur des chaises et papotaient.

L'invité principal de la fête était assis seul, une bouteille à la main, observant ses fils qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Depuis la mort de son épouse, onze ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu de femmes dans sa vie -ou si peu, des qui n'avaient pas comptés du tout. Il ne vivait que pour ces deux adorables petits Serpentards qui chahutaient. Serpentards au désespoir des Weasley.

Les deux garçons finirent par se rapprocher de leur père en le voyant seul. Âgés de onze ans -presque douze, les jumeaux Potter se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : brun aux yeux verts, le même nez à la Weasley, les tâches de rousseur et cet air malicieux un peu canaille qui représentait parfaitement leur personnalité. Ils avaient en effet hérité de la capacité de leur père à se fourrer dans les ennuis -ce qui exaspérait leur grand mère. Léopold était néanmoins plus calme qu'Evan, lequel ne pouvait passer plus de deux minutes sans bouger.

Léopold s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry sans lui demander son avis alors qu'Evan s'emparait de plusieurs toasts, les fourrant dans sa bouche comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix jours. Harry l'arrêta alors qu'il allait en reprendre, lui conseillant d'avaler ce qu'il peinait déjà à mâcher.

« Ils arrivent quand Hermione et Drago ? S'enquit Evan avec une moue intéressée, souhaitant recevoir la surprise que les deux voyageurs ramenaient toujours pour eux.

–Ils devraient déjà être là... Hermione avait l'air bizarre dans sa dernière lettre. Marmonna Harry, pensif, en essuyant un coin de la bouche de son fils d'où s'échappaient un peu de sauce cocktail.

–Elle est toujours bizarre... » Fit remarquer Léopold avec une moue inspiré, provoquant le rire de son frère qui tentait en même temps d'échapper à Harry.

Son père le fusilla du regard et l'enfant baissa la tête en rougissant, ne faisant plus le malin. Evan reprit quatre toasts en même temps dans sa bouche, essayant de toute évidence de battre un record que son frère s'empressa de vaincre en en prenant cinq. S'en suivit une sorte de concours ridicule qu'Harry n'arrêta que lorsque Léopold faillit s'étouffer.

Le portail du jardin s'ouvrit lentement et Hermione apparut accompagnée de Drago, portant une jolie robe d'été rouge qui ne cachait pas du tout son ventre. Elena écarquilla ses yeux qui ne formèrent plus que deux soucoupes avant de se lever d'un bond, son fils dans ses bras, pour se ruer sur la jeune femme.

« Tu es enceinte !? Hurla t-elle en l'embrassant.

–Non, j'ai juste beaucoup trop mangé ! Railla Hermione avant de lui tirer la langue alors qu'Harry -toujours sous le choc se levait enfin avec lenteur, Ron faisant de même avec sa fille.

–Oh mon dieu ! Pépia Parvati en s'approchant à son tour. De combien ?

–Quatre mois. » Annonça Drago comme pour rappeler qu'il était là.

Elena l'embrassa rapidement alors qu'Harry, Ron, Léopold et Evan apparaissaient près d'eux. Le regard de Ron oscilla entre le vente rond d'Hermione et son visage, puis entre le même ventre et Drago. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et l'air un peu idiot si bien qu'Harry se chargea de parler.

« Quelle... _surprise_ !

–Alors c'est juste ça cette fois ci ? Ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Evan.

–Non, on a des cadeaux pour vous. » Sourit Drago pour le rassurer alors que l'enfant souriait en jetant un coup d'oeil complice à son frère sous la moue désespérée de sa grand-mère qui s'était également rapprochée.

Harry eut un vague sourire de remerciement à l'attention de Drago. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à tisser de réels liens, l'ancien Serpentard s'entendant étrangement mieux avec Ron, Keira les unissant sans doute un peu. Cependant, ils étaient toujours polis l'un envers l'autre, pouvaient discuter de choses importantes ou futiles, avaient vu la coupe du monde de Quidditch ensemble trois ans plus tôt... Drago avait également de bonnes relations avec les deux fils Potter qui le trouvaient extrêmement « cool » ce qui avait tendance à agacer leur père. _Cool..._

Ils s'installèrent tous à une même table, plusieurs personnes venant saluer Hermione et la féliciter, la plupart d'entre eux ne prêtant guère plus d'attention à Drago que s'il avait été un chewing-gum accroché à leur chaussure. La discussion se reporta sur la grossesse d'Hermione, sur leurs derniers voyages à Drago et elle, et sur leurs projets d'avenir. Hermione comptait travailler à Poudlard en tant que professeur d'arithmancie lorsque l'enseignant -très vieil homme- prendrait sa retraite deux ans plus tard. Drago avait déjà obtenu un poste à la Gazette du Sorcier pour une rubrique sur les nombreuses communautés sorcières de la planète, sur les coutumes et les multiples différences entre les pays. Ron finit par lever sa bouteille à leur santé, un peu saoul.

« Et bien... en l'honneur du futur bébé Malefoy ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

Drago sécha la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique et s'offrit quelques minutes de repos, s'installant sur la chaise de la cuisine en rejetant sa tête en arrière, vrillant son regard au plafond. De grands cernes sombres s'exposaient sous ses yeux gris, le soleil les faisant par intermittences se dorer légèrement. Il étendit ses jambes sous la table et bougea un peu la tête, comme pour détendre les muscles de son cou, la fatigue se lisant sur ses traits toujours aussi somptueux.

Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler à l'étage, s'imaginant le corps nu d'Hermione sous le jet bouillant. Il eut envie de la rejoindre. Avant de pouvoir répondre à cette pulsion néanmoins, un bruit étrange provint du placard sous l'évier et il se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les murs craquaient, les lattes du plancher vacillaient... Il y avait tant de travaux dans cette maison qu'il se demandait par où commencer. Il entrouvrit la porte du placard, hésitant comme si il craignait d'y découvrir une atrocité. Il remarqua simplement une fuite, fuite qui faisait grincer les tuyaux abîmés. Il poussa un profond soupir résigné et tenta de comprendre d'où venait le problème. Les boulons semblaient s'être dévissés avec le temps, provoquant l'écoulement d'un léger filet d'eau sale.

Mais un bout de tissu attira son attention et il se désintéressa complètement de cette fuite sans importance. Il tira légèrement sur le tissu, remarquant que c'était du lin et comprenant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. La robe qu'Hermione avait portée lors du mariage d'Harry et Ginny, devenue plus grise que beige avec le temps, lacérée par lui-même après qu'il l'ait couché sur la table de la cuisine... Cette simple robe avait été spectatrice de leur réconciliation la plus violente. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les détails, de leurs trois journées de luxure, du moment où il avait fourré ce tissu sous l'évier pour le cacher aux curieux regards d'Harry, Ron et d'autres visiteurs.

Il sourit légèrement, se rendant compte que tout avait changé depuis ces jours là. Tout changé en bien d'ailleurs. Cette robe n'aurait plus servi à grand chose, mais elle lui donna encore plus envie de monter voir Hermione.

Il se retrouva dans la salle de bain en trop peu de temps pour le dire et fut presque déçue de la voir déjà sortir, s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain d'un blanc immaculé. Elle eut un vague sourire en le voyant entrer puis son regard se posa sur ce qu'il tenait.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Grimaça t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre comme si le tissu allait attaquer son bébé.

–Ce truc, comme tu dis, c'est le symbole de toute notre existence ! Expliqua t-il avec un rictus, plus sérieux qu'un pape.

–Notre existence est bien triste, alors !

–C'est ta robe ! Ajouta t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La robe que tu portais au mariage Potter ! Celle que je t'ai violemment retiré après que tu ais... couché alors l'autre abruti. Celle qui a marqué le début de notre... couple.

–Attends, tu as bien dit le mot « _couple_ », toi ? Se moqua t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

–Tu es enceinte. Aux yeux du monde, on est un couple... Je dirais personnellement "_amants_". _Couple_, ça fait ennuyeux. Et toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas ennuyeux.

–Cette manie que tu as d'expliquer le sens de différents mots qui veulent dire la même chose est sérieusement agaçante ! Lui fit elle remarquer.

–Cette manie que tu as de te balader nue devant moi sans te soucier de l'état dans lequel ça me met est sérieusement agaçante aussi ! » Répliqua t-il.

Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard, puis Hermione susurra, la voix plus suave que jamais.

« Mais je ne suis pas nue.

–Tu ne devrais pas parler si vite ! »

Elle se contenta de sourire, provocante comme pour dire _« Et bah, vas y ! »._ Et il y alla...

_**°¤_¤°**_

Drago réparait les planches vacillantes de l'escalier lorsqu'Hermione l'interpella depuis l'étage. D'un dernier coup de baguette magique, il fixa une des marches avant de monter, la rejoignant dans le bureau. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise à lui, ce qui avait toujours fait monter une sorte de tension dans son estomac. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps que le fait qu'elle porte ses vêtements lui donnait le sentiment de lui appartenir tout en lui faisant penser qu'elle lui appartenait. Le paradoxe de leur relation tenait à ça. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en regardant le mur. L'espace vide qu'elle avait laissé la veille l'était toujours mais elle tenait une petite image faite de papier glacé. Il s'en approcha en devinant ce que c'était.

Une échographie sorcière. La photographie en noir et blanc était mouvante, le petit corps bougeant un peu, gigotant bras et jambes. Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire et il se rapprocha d'elle, collant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme, observant l'image par dessus son épaule. Hermione chuchota « Là, tu vois... » en pointant son doigt sur quelque chose qui dépassait. Et oui, il voyait. Et oui, il comprit ce que cela voulait dire sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire un mot de plus. Il souffla contre son oreille, un sourire d'une troublante sincérité étirant ses lèvres.

« C'est un garçon...

–Oui. Acquiesça t-elle. Ou... une fille avec une troisième jambe. »

Il l'entendit rire et posa sa bouche contre son cou, l'embrassant. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, la photo toujours en main et la colla d'un sort contre le mur, à l'emplacement exact qu'elle lui avait réservé. Le petit bébé -ou plutôt foetus pour le moment- bougeait un peu, toujours de la même manière, comme pour les saluer. Hermione ferma doucement les yeux, appréciant la chaleur du souffle de Drago sur son cou, la fraîcheur de ses doigts qu'il avait passé sous les pans de sa chemise sur son ventre. Elle posa ses propres mains sur les siennes, la tête pleine de pensées. Elle n'aurait étrangement jamais cru en arriver là, même si elle avait un peu poussé le destin en oubliant volontairement de lancer le sort de protection quatre mois plus tôt. Elle avait pris le risque comme ça, sans savoir que ce qui devrait arriver, arriverait.

« Tu veux que je commence à peindre l'ancienne chambre d'amis en bleu ? » S'enquit il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, conquise par sa bonne volonté puis se retourna vers lui.

« On a tout le temps pour ça... »

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, voulant encore profiter un peu du Drago-amant et non du Drago-papa, car elle pressentait qu'il en serait un bon. Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, puis une autre, s'enivrant l'un de l'autre comme pour se rassasier.

Sur le mur tapissé de mille images, leur futur fils gigotait toujours sur la photo animé par magie, au centre exact du monde qu'avaient parcouru ses parents et qu'il visiterait lui aussi, jusqu'à le connaître sur le bout de ses petits doigts tout en ayant toujours et toujours envie de le parcourir davantage.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**VOilààà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que ça a plu ! Happy de chez Happy-end mais j'crois que j'voulais qu'ils aient un enfant quand même... Même s'ils l'ont eu très tard (pour harry potter xD) ! J'voulais qu'ils profitent pleinement de leurs voyages et rencontres avec d'autres gens pour se rendre réellement compte qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et que leur amour pourrait être partagé davantage... Et pis, il fallait bien qu'ils deviennent des adultes un jour ! ^^ A l'origine, Ron devait finir seul après la mort d'Elena à la bataille finale... Mais j'crois que j'ai réalisé à temps qu'il fallait que j'lui permette d'être un peu heureux après tout ce qu'il a vécu ! mdr Tant qu'à Harry, il ne vit et ne vivra que pour ses fils jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Enfin, j'pense qu'il mourra assez jeune... =/ (euh... jeune pour un sorcier = 40ans envirOn !) Et pis vOilààà ! **

**SinOn... Pleins d'news à vous donner. Premièrement :** vous n'allez plus me voir pendant quelques semaines... jusqu'à aout en fait je pense...** J'ai ensuite créé mon nouveau blOg :** où vous retrouverez mes bonus, playlist et autres... Il y'a concernant _Inexistence & Résistance_ la liste des persOs ensuite... pour savoir des choses que je ne dis pas dans l'épilOgue ^^ Je vous conseille de vous inscrire à la newletter pour être au courant de quand j'posterais certaines chOses... qui ne seront postés que sur ce blOg et pas sur ff. **J'ai remasterisé (xD) mon ancien blOg :** il ne sera constitué que de mes news et projets... rien de concret donc, juste un moyen de "communiquer" mes actus avec vous avant que je me mette à poster mes prochaines fics. Vous y retrouverez dans les prochaines semaines les dates de post et ce genre de chOses. En tout cas, vous pouvez actuellement y lire mes résumés de futures fictiOns ! -j'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous me donniez vOs avis ! ça influencera sûrement l'ordre dans lequel je vais les écrire... (_et m'aidera à l'savoir parce que là j'ai trOp d'idées donc j'sais pas quoi écrire en prem's_...)** Adresses de tout ça sur mon profil !**

**Je vous dis dOnc un aurevoir -_mes soeurs ! ... ce n'est qu'un au revoir..._ Okay... c'est les fins d'fics, ça m'mets tOujours dans un état de fOliiie ! xD Bref, je vOus dis dOnc au revoir pour un mois envirOn ! (Restez connectés sur mOn sky' pour le savoir) Je reviendrais avec un tas d'chOses ! Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et vous remercie encOr' d'avoir lu cette fictiOn !**

**_BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews !_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


End file.
